Ebony and Ivory Queens
by bitbyboth
Summary: 100 theme challenge I've taken on. This will be 100 chapters each based on a writing prompt in the DMC universe basing mostly around Dante, Nero, Trish, Lady and Vergil. DantexNero in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 1

Theme: Introduction

Okay! So just so none of you guys gets confused-This is NOT a sequel to any of my previous Devil May Cry stories, I took on a 100 theme challenge so I'm attempting it here-I've never seen anyone finish one of things XD so we'll see what happens. I'd give you guys the themes but it's a REALLY long list. If you do want to see the list, you guys can message me and I'll send it to you.

While this is not a sequel it will probably be a DANTEXNERO at some point-so just a heads up about that. Also for those of you who usually skip my author's notes I do want you to pay attention to at least the **background **part on these chapters, since they are one-shots they most likely won't connect so I'll put this at the top of every chapter:

**Background: No background is needed for this chapter.**

Just so that you know if the two are together or whatever is going on, sound good? I do not own Dante, Nero, Trish or Lady! Enjoy!

* * *

Nero sighed softly as he looked up, the sign above the door to a beaten old building in the middle of the slums of the city-even the street was called Slum Street! _'Is this really where you live old man? I expected a little more from your flair,'_ he thought, shifting his bag on his shoulder. It was heavy but he was used to it and not quite sure whether he dared to venture up to the doors or not. It had been eight months since Dante had come to help him save Fortuna. _'I wonder if he even still remembers me.'_

He scoffed and turned away from the building certain that Dante did not live there. He made his way down the street and up to an old diner that looked safe enough to stop at. He walked inside and made his way up to the counter, placing his bag gently on the floor next to him. He tapped the counter to get the waitress's attention and smiled slightly as he ordered a cup of coffee and a strawberry sundae, which the menu boasted were 'the best in town.'

She placed the cup of black liquid before him, promising the sundae would be up in a minute. The teen poured in a packet of sugar and his mind wandered to what had brought him here in the first place. Things had seemed to be going so well for a few months. He was in love with Kyrie who finally accepted that just because he had a demonic arm didn't make him a demon and for a time the people of Fortuna were happy to see him as he went about hunting demons, protecting them and helping rebuild the city. Then the demons slowly started to dissipate and the people started looking at him with a wary eye, but not Kyrie, never her, she loved him.

The teen lightly sighed and stirred his java. Kyrie did love him…it just wasn't the way they thought it would work out, she said she'd never love anyone but him, but Nero had already figured it out, he didn't feel that way about her, and as much as Kyrie denied it, she didn't feel that way either. He may have at one point but the flames of passion had cooled down to embers of compassionate love. The kind shared by a brother and sister. He started wearing his sling again, the people got more violent and he got violent right back-he saved those people damn it! Kyrie got more worried about him and he worried about her safety while he was around. He wasn't the best thing for her and he knew it. So he packed up his things and told her that he was leaving.

She had bawled and begged him not to go. It had broken his heart…

"_Don't go Nero-please don't go!" she cried into his shoulder as she crushed her tiny body into his frame._

"_I have to go, I'm sorry-I'm sorry Kyrie, you're not safe while I'm here. Your home is here but I just don't belong." he whispered in her auburn hair. "I'll keep in touch."_

"Here's your sundae sweetie." the waitress dragged him out of his thoughts by placing a bowl in front of him filled with white ice cream smothered in real strawberries and a sugary syrup.

"Thanks." he offered.

"Hey, you by any chance related to this other guy that comes in here, white hair, red coat?"

Nero stopped the spoon halfway to his mouth, _'so he really is around here?'_

"No." he replied.

"Huh, funny-you look just like him." she smiled and winked before moving to take care of another customer.

Nero frowned taking a bite of his sundae smiling slightly due to it's rich, sweet flavor, it probably was the best sundae around. He ignored the sound of the bell above the door ringing until a more familiar sound followed it.

"Kid?" asked a disbelieving male voice.

The teen blinked and looked over his shoulder to see the man in red grinning and standing by the door. He turned around in his stool and leaned his elbow back on the counter.

"Hey there old man, I didn't know you were around here."

"Really? I thought I saw someone who looked a bit like you hanging outside my shop a few minutes ago." he stated.

Nero could feel heat rushing to his face as he turned back towards his sweet dessert. "You must be going senile." he said, feeling a smirk crease his face as Dante sat next to him.

"Strawberry sundae? Good choice kid. Same for me." he directed at the waitress with a wink. She nodded and Dante turned back to the kid. "So what are ya doing in my neck of the woods kid? Not that I mind seeing ya, but I thought you were all set with your girl in Fortuna."

Nero sighed stirring at his sugary treat, the few bites he'd already eaten forming a cold lump in his stomach. "It's just…" he shook his head wondering what the hell he was doing here.

"Things never quite work out the way we expect them to, huh? Those town people start giving you the cold shoulder?"

"It was a little worse than that," he whispered. "Those bastards tried to give me a sucker punch."

"What?" Dante asked interestedly as his sundae came and he took a bite.

"They were going to exile me and Kyrie so I left before they got the chance. Kuh, I saved those fucking people." he stated disbelievingly.

"Hate to break it to you kid, but people are afraid of things that are different." the older man said, glancing at the sling over Nero's demonic arm.

The kid glared down at his ice cream.

"So do you have somewhere to go?"

Nero paused a long moment before answering. "No."

"Is that why you looked me up?"

The younger man took another moment to swallow his pride before answering. "Yeah."

"Well…not sure what I have to offer a drifter," he teased, "But I do have a lumpy couch and some spare blankets if you're interested?"

"You mean it?" he looked up, trying not to get too hopeful.

"Course I do, but I don't run a hotel, you'll have to pull your own weight."

"When haven't I pulled my own weight?" he demanded.

Dante laughed. "That's what I like about you kid, you got that fire."

Nero felt his mouth tugging into a smirk and shook his head. "Whatever old man."; _'I guess this is what a new start feels like…' _he thought to himself starting to finish off his ice cream.

* * *

So there you have the first chapter which is just to set everything up and all :3 Hope you guys liked it. Also I might be a little sporadic updating, I'm not on any kind of schedule so if you want to be up to date, I would suggest putting this story on the alert down there-and if you do that make sure to leave me a review! I get all these faves and alerts and sometimes I'm not sure if it's because you liked it or if it sucks so bad I'm laughable! So leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 8, 2010


	2. Chapter 2 Complicated

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 2

Theme: Complicated

PayingInNaivety: Yep, Nero has Dante now so that's good! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Meetings with strawberry sundaes are always nice, I figured I needed to make it different from the intro to Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: Yeah, I got this story up a single day after I finished my last story XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: I really want a strawberry sundae now too…and I have no ice cream! DX Thanks for reviewing! XD *gives cookies*

.vendetta: Glad you like it! I don't think it's likely that Nero falls out of love with Kyrie at the drop of a hat some time has to pass and some meddling from the townspeople could draw them apart. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Here's more! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Britt601: Aw-you've never tasted a sundae! ? That's so sad! Dante probably did know it was Nero who was standing outside his shop and saw him walk away and was like-'hey where's the kid going?' *follow* XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies

I do not own Dante Nero or any of Devil May Cry! Enjoy!

**Background(need to have read): Chapter 1

* * *

**

Dante sat dozing idly in his desk chair, smiling slightly as he considered how smoothly things had gone over the past few weeks with the kid around to give him a hand. Sure he had Trish and Lady, but the two hardly came around until they wanted something from him, whether it be money or forcing him to take some job they didn't want. Nero was different. He was a raging ball of fury and grace on the battle field, but at home he was like a totally different person-the one he'd glanced, but hadn't fully seen right before he'd left that spit of an island.

He was actually a little shy, and he did that adorable thing where he swiped at his nose when he was embarrassed. Not to mention the young man seemed to have picked up a few good habits from living with a girl for a few months. He hated the garbage and grime that covered the floor and walls of Devil May Cry and had taken it upon himself to clean up, though Dante couldn't seem to catch him doing it the shop got a bit cleaner every day the older man went away and left Nero alone.

He glanced said young man out of the corner of his eye, sound asleep on the couch, a thick white comforter pulled up around his bare shoulders, his hair disheveled and his demonic arm hidden under the blanket. Dante slightly tilted his head and chuckled as he spotted a cobweb in the kid's platinum locks. Looking up he noticed that indeed all of his eight legged friends had either moved out or been evicted. Nero perked up at the sound, shifting slightly on the lumpy couch in his sleep. He was fully roused a moment later a soft groan escaping his lips as he opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing at a crick in the back of his neck.

"Ugh, damn couch."

"Hey, that couch has survived more demon attacks than you've ever seen."

"I don't care. It's a lumpy piece of shit." he stated grumpily, twisting his back until the vertebra popped back into place. He sighed running his hand through his hair, freezing and a blush dusting across his cheeks as he ran into the cobweb Dante had spotted before.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch this morning." the older man snickered.

"Shut up." he grumbled, standing up and giving another stretch. "I'm getting in the shower."

"Hot water's out again." Dante stated, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

Nero groaned and started towards the back of the office, pulling up the part of the floor that lead down to the damp and cold basement-home of the water pipes, fuse box, as well as a few forgotten books and weapons.

The kid sighed as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and shivered as the bottom of his feet touched the damp stone, making his way over to the frozen hot water pipe. Even with as many problems as Devil May Cry had Nero just couldn't help but love the musty old shop, with its lumpy couch, grime covered floor, pizza every waking hour of the day, frozen pipes and touchy jukebox he'd have to call it home. More so at least than the fragile people and perfectly manicured scenery in Fortuna.

The young hunter wrapped his devil bringer around the frozen pipe, and focused some energy into his arm, making it glow and heat up slightly, he repeated the procedure along the length of metal until he heard a crack, causing him to clench his fist and bang it lightly against the pipe, breaking up the trapped ice so it would be fully destroyed once hot water was running through again.

With his task complete he rushed back upstairs finding Dante in the same place he'd left him.

"You know if you didn't talk so much I'd think you were comatose old man." he teased as he made his way past the desk.

"You get the pipe fixed?"

"Yep."

"How do you do that?"

"That is my little secret." he answered walking into the bathroom and turning on the water, blaring the hot for a few minutes in order for it to truly heat up. A small smirk still graced Nero's features from his banter with the older man as he stripped and stepped into the warm spray. He lived for moments he could outwit his partner, it was like knowing the answer when the smartest kid in the class had no clue.

The teen frowned as he picked the soggy cobweb out of his hair and shook it off his fingers. His relationship with Dante was so…complicated. At times they acted like the best of friends, like when sharing pizza or playing team pool against Trish and Lady and at others they were fierce competitors and worst enemies like when they went toe to toe with one another or decided to get a little too competitive during a mission with a horde of demons.

Yeah, and maybe there was something else, but Nero didn't like to think about it…too much. He figured it could only be a crush, he'd only been staying with Dante for a few weeks, he'd really helped him out when he was in trouble and that's what Nero was feeling-he felt indebted to the man and that's why he cleaned up when he wasn't around and cooked for him sometimes, and ignored his skin tingling then they brushed past each other and the way his face would heat up when he was pinned to the ground, not because he'd been defeated but because of their close proximity.

He wasn't in love with Dante-he loved Kyrie-he liked _girls_! Didn't he?

"Why do things always have to get so complicated?" he grumbled to himself, closing his eyes before deciding to concentrate on finishing his shower.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I couldn't think of anything else to happen but Nero is developing some complicated feelings so-YAY! Next prompt is 'Making History' if anyone has any ideas I'd be thrilled to hear them! XD Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 12, 2010


	3. Chapter 3 Making History

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 3

Theme: Making History

SirenaLoreley: Nero is in denial about liking Dante, but that seems natural. I like the thought that Nero picked up the housekeeping habits from Kyrie XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Hopefully this chapter will be long enough for you :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

PayingInNaivety: It is very cute! I love writing the banter between the two devil hunters, glad it's giggletastic! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Ninjafox-yoko: I did consider doing Dante's thoughts about the past and such for this chapter, but last chapter I spent most it it in thoughts and not much actually happened. I will be doing that idea next chapter though-so don't despair! Hope you enjoy what I cooked up instead! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Silent Deathbringer: XD Highest score on Pacman is funny, sorry I didn't use it though, thanks for the suggestion! Also thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Demoniaque: Glad I could make your day XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: I love Nero's nose rub-it's kind of sad because I get so into character that I actually started doing it myself when I'm nervous or thinking XD So Nero has a sweet little crush, Dante hasn't really thought about it much XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks for all the feedback everyone, your ideas were great it's too bad I can't use all of them!

**Background: Chapter 1**

I do not own Devil May Cry. Enjoy!

* * *

Nero prodded at the fire with a thick tree branch, wondering if the sound would bring out animals. The animals around here were weird, but he figured that even if they did come around, it would be nothing he and Dante couldn't handle.

He rested his chin on his knees, trying to remember how they'd gotten here in the first place…

* * *

_One day earlier…_

Dante sat in his usual perch at his desk as Nero sat on the sofa, eating his breakfast of cold pizza, and a soda.

"God, I'm bored." the younger complained as he snapped off a bit of pizza.

"You and me both. We haven't got a call in over a week." Dante stated from under his dirty magazine.

Nero sighed as he continued to eat, glaring at the phone as if daring it to ring. The young slayer nearly dropped his pop (1) when the phone let out a shrill scream. The older man didn't flinch, just slammed his fist on the desk, causing the receiver to leap out of its cradle and into Dante's hand.

"Devil May Cry." the hunter listened attentively to whoever was talking, Nero perked up, putting his soda on the table as he walked over to the desk trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, sure, we'll come check it out." he said simply before hanging up.

"What is it?"

"Eh, not much. Guy's cows keep disappearing-catch is there's a weird flash of light before it happens, and the next time he looks Bessy is gone-poof."

"What's the pay?"

"Puny, but it's something to do, so you coming or not?"

"Duh, there's nothing else to do around here." he pointed out as he grabbed his weapons.

Dante laughed and slammed his feet on the floor. "That's the spirit."

* * *

Nero glanced wearily around the field they were standing in cows milling around. "Well…there are plenty of cows, I don't see any kind of flashing light making them disappear."

"Yeah, and we've only been here ten minutes, kid."

The younger frowned as his gaze traveled around once again. "So what exactly are we expecting to do about this anyway?"

Dante shrugged and Nero rolled his eyes.

"I told you, it was something to do. Would you rather be sitting at the shop?"

"I don't-" the younger stopped and blinked harshly as if he thought he was imagining things. A bright looking blue portal had opened out of seemingly nowhere and he ran towards it, the older man at his heels to see what was going on.

"…Well there's yer problem." Dante joked.

"Definitely, but what do we do about it?"

"Hmm, not really sure. Trish is the expert on this kind of stuff, I guess I should give her a call." the older hunter made to grab his phone from his pocket when the portal started to spin, making a form of suction.

"Oh shit." Nero swore, stumbling back, his ghostly arm lashing out to grab onto a fencepost a few yards behind them. Dante's phone fell into the grass as he started being pulled off his feet, he quickly grabbed onto the younger slayer's leg, seeing as it was the only solid thing within grabbing range. Nero grunted and increased his hold on the post. "Damn it old man!" he hissed. "I'm not going to be able to keep this up-the post is giving!" he stared at the wood splintering in his grasp, his blue orbs flickering around trying to find some other way to keep them grounded.

"I got it!" Dante called back, drawing Rebellion and plunging it into the ground, and just in time too, as soon as it was in Nero gasped and the post gave, sending him hurtling towards the portal, but the older man kept hold of his ankle. The force from the gateway caused the young hunter's coat to flip up over his head, making him struggle to get his vision back.

Dante looked around as Nero had done a moment before, knowing this was only going to last for so long. His jaw dropped however when he saw something black and white flying towards them.

"You've got to be shitting me." he muttered.

"What! ?" the young man demanded, trying to get a glance backwards, but was unable to before he felt something crash into them. Rebellion was knocked free and they were thrown into the portal.

* * *

Nero groaned as he opened his eyes looking up at the red sky, was it sunset already? He shook his head and sat up looking around, staring at a cow laying on it's side on the ground nearby and also a thrashing and swearing crimson-clad hunter underneath it.

The young slayer stared for a moment before bursting into uproarious laughter, tears stinging his eyes as he gripped his sides.

"HA HA! It's so funny! Get this thing off me kid!" Dante growled.

Nero swiped at his eyes before standing and making his way over, chuckles still wracking his frame every few seconds as he helped pull the large animal off his partner. He held his hand out to the older man.

"Are you okay?" he snickered, pulling him to his feet.

"Oh, you know, just peachy." he grumbled brushing himself off and looking around. "…Where are we?"

"Um…" Nero cleared his throat getting a hold of his giggles as he took the chance to take in the surrounding area, they were in a wooded place, and he didn't see, hear, smell or detect any kind of human environment nearby. "I have no idea. I don't even know what just happened to us." he admitted, swiping at his nose.

"Hmph," Dante frowned. "Something doesn't feel right." he grabbed a lower branch on a nearby tree and pulled himself up.

"What are you doing old man?"

"Getting up here-just to see what I can see." he replied in his upbeat manner, climbing as high as possible and looking out, full circle.

"And what is it you see?" the young man asked, leaning on a nearby tree trunk.

"Nothing but trees as far as the eye can see." he muttered.

"So…we landed in a national park or something?"

Dante shook his head. "No. Even national parks have road signs…paths…there's nothing out here."

"That is weird…does that mean we're somewhere that hasn't been inhabited by humans?" the younger hunter asked. "Is that possible?"

"Looks like it."

* * *

The two spent several hours looking for any sign of people before deciding that wherever they were they needed to make camp, so they built a fire and settled in.

"I'm starting to wish we'd stayed home." Dante admitted, making the younger half-devil chuckle.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically laying on his back and folding his hands behind his head. "I'm going to catch some sleep." he stated closing his eyes. He didn't want to wonder what was going to happen to them or what they were going to have to do to get home…or whether they were even going to be able to _get_ home. He knew one of them was about to start asking questions and he'd be damned before he let them plague his mind and miss out on sleep that he truly needed.

* * *

_Present…_

Now those questions were all he could think about and Dante was the one who had passed out this time so he had no one to ask. Maybe the older man was getting back at him for falling asleep last night, or maybe Dante really was as unflappable as he seemed and he wasn't worried. He had to be concerned though, right? It was only human nature to be afraid of things they couldn't control.

'_Great-now I'm worrying about whether or not Dante is worrying. Like I don't have enough problems.'_ he thought to himself with a slight smirk, prodding the fire to keep it burning. He looked at the older hunter who was laying on his side facing the warmth of the flames, their light dancing over his handsome features. He wasn't wearing his crimson trench but it instead laid over him like a blanket, Ebony and Ivory laid on either side of his head for easy access should something happen to interrupt his peaceful snooze.

Nero blinked back to awareness upon realizing he seemed to be drifting off and a noise had alerted his acute senses that something was near. He stood up swiftly his hand touching Blue Rose in her holster as his gaze swiveled around. His blue hues widened when he saw a small group of…humans? They looked like…cavemen? Thick brows, scraggly dark hair, overgrown beards and ill fitting clothing made out of animal skins…

"Oh shit." he whispered. He realized that they weren't looking at him but at the fire near his feet. He backed up slowly. "Dante." he hissed, nudging his hand with his boot. The older man's eyes flew open and he snatched Ivory with his right hand as he sat up. Nero's bringer grabbed the back of his head and turned him towards the cavemen.

"What-?"

"Sh! We need to go, haven't you heard of the butterfly effect?"(2) he growled lowly as the cavemen approached the fire from the opposite side.

Dante nodded slightly and Nero released him so he could grab his weapons and coat, then they took off into the woods.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" the older man wondered as he shoved his arms into his jacket.

"No, they seemed pretty intent on that fire-fuck that portal sent us back in time-what the hell are we going to do?"

"Don't worry kid, Trish will realize we're gone soon and come looking."

"You hope." he muttered with a slight shiver.

"We're going to have to find another place to make camp."

"Yeah."

Both gasped however when a bright blue light blinded them and they stumbled forward right into it.

* * *

Dante cracked his eyes open to the bright daylight, wincing slightly at the sun's glare. He felt a warm weight resting on him and looked down finding that Nero was unconscious on top of him his head laying against his chest, his devil arm holding onto his shoulder, his other arm wrapped behind the older hunter's head, almost like a lover's embrace.

He heard feminine giggling and quickly looked over to see Trish sitting up on a fence grinning at them. "Comfortable?"

Dante rolled his eyes and pushed the kid off him, swiftly bringing the young half-devil to his senses as he blinked and shook his head before looked around, seeing they were in the pasture they'd been in two days ago.

"How'd you find us?" the older man asked as he stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"Oh, the old man that lives here called the shop yelling about how you oafs broke his fence, and you two weren't back yet so I took it upon myself to come out here, and found your phone Dante," she said tossing the small device at the half-devil's head. "He also told me about the cows and flashes of light and I figured you two had gotten sucked in. Had to take a day to do some research, but it paid off I guess since it helped me get you two back and now the portals are closed for good." she said a small smirk playing across her lips.

"Ha, well look at you babe." Dante chortled.

"Can we just go home?" Nero sighed, disliking the casual way the older hunter always flirted.

"Sure thing kid." he grinned. They got into the car and quickly reached Devil May Cry. Lady was sitting on the couch when they arrived staring intently at the small television screen she barely registered their appearance.

"Yo, Lady, what are you doing here?" Dante called out.

She glanced up from the flickering screen rolling her mismatched eyes. "Come look at this."

The other hunters frowned as they walked over sitting on the couch to look at what Lady was watching which appeared to be the news.

'_New cave drawings were discovered today, they appear to depict two male figures, one in blue the other in red handing over a stick that is on fire. Historians are trying to figure out what this might mean as full humans have never been the subject of cave drawings, many believe this may be a hoax.' _the news woman stated.

Nero stared dumbfounded at the screen as Lady turned it off. "Why would you make fake cave paintings? Probably some idiot kids…So where have you two been?" she asked the males.

Without missing a beat: "Oh you know Lady-just making a little history." Dante grinned.

* * *

(1) Pop where I come from is soda, so if I use the word pop like I am here I'm talking about a can of soda :3 I know some of you aren't from where I am and I think it's a regional thing.

(2) For those of you that don't know, the 'butterfly effect' is the theory that if one so much as steps on a butterfly in the past it could have catastrophic impacts on the future.

Hope you guys liked. I know it was kind of rushed, but this literally could have been a multichapter story of it's own right, though at the moment I have no intentions of doing so. :3 Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 18, 2010


	4. Chapter 4 Rivalry

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 4

Theme: Rivalry

SirenaLoreley: The last chapter was suppose to be kind of mysterious because not even Dante or Nero knew where they were. It wasn't quite logical but it turned out okay XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

XDragon-Queenx: Glad you liked the chapter, not quite to the smut yet ;3 We'll get there, I swear! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: Dante and Nero invented fire and they didn't even mean to XD Nero is good at catching things like that, though I'm sure Dante wouldn't have opened fire on some defenseless cavemen, though if he had I suppose they could have been the inventors of magic too! The Nero blanket part was fun to write, thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

After The Fire: They did create fire XD I know, I've always known it was them too…not sure how though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Glad you thought the chapter was genius. I had to wrap up the chapter somehow and I thought them finding cave drawings of the two would just be some icing on the cake XD Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

PayingInNaivety: Nero is jealous about Dante flirting. The cow was just…so funny I couldn't bear to pass it up, bad things have to happen to Dante once in awhile! Glad there are some people who knew what I was talking about when I said pop :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I do not own Dante, Nero or Devil May Cry, if I did they wouldn't be doing a reboot.

**Background: Ch. 1 and 2

* * *

**

Swords clashed loudly in the still air of the clearing. Nero landed with a scowl, fiery determination shining brightly in his blue hues. Dante hit the ground with grace, a smirk pulled across his features.

He loved fighting the young fire cracker, he was older and had more experience of course, but the fact was Nero was constantly improving and could quite literally hold his own now without older man holding back…too much. Which was good seeing as it was so easy to set the younger half-devil off at times and it kept Dante on his toes.

They were friends, but there was a rivalry there between them too. Nero was always out to prove he was as good as-if not better-than the son-of-Sparda, prove he wasn't a kid and he could do anything the old man could, and Dante always putting him in his place before helping him up with a promise of a strawberry sundae like he really was a little kid.

Rebellion and Red Queen smashed together again, holding their positions as the two tested their strength, reminding Dante of his prior rival…one he presumed had died some time ago, due to Mundus or due to his own hand he was never sure. His twin, his other half and once his constant companion. At least until that fateful night that he'd seen his mother die and Vergil had been nowhere to be found. That is, not for quite a while. Temen-ni-Gru was their last real clash where he was left with the choice of kill or be killed.

Dante gasped before smirking a little as Nero revved the handle of Red Queen making flames leap up the blade and causing the older man to retreat so he wouldn't get burned. A smirk twisted the boy's features. Nero was so much different than his brother though. Not nearly as cold hearted-in fact he seemed to be a blazing inferno of passion in whatever he did-in contrast to Vergil's iciness.

The older hunter twisted swiftly out of the way as said inferno-of-passion took a stab at his midsection. The flat side of Rebellion met with the teen's shoulder blades with a dull thump making the teen growl and turn as he fell, grabbing the blade with his bringer and using it to pull himself up, his foot kicking out to hit the back of the older man's knees causing them to buckle. Nero took the chance to lunge, knocking Dante onto his back. Straddling the man's stomach, he pulled his fist back, preparing to land a jaw crunching punch to the elder's face.

Dante wasn't about to let that happen and quickly grabbed the glowing appendage, bucking to unsaddle the younger hunter and flip their positions. Nero growled and thrashed trying to get free.

"Haven't you learned yet kid? Calm and cool." he said, he was serious in that Nero needed to keep his head, but he didn't want him to be like Vergil, he needed to keep his passion, he just needed it redirected.

"Get off me so I can kick your ass!" he snapped.

Dante chuckled. "You are really into this spar, what did I do to piss you off kid?"

"Damn it! I am going to prove to you once and for all-I AM NOT A KID!"

Dante gasped as the young hunter triggered, the shockwave throwing him off. He back flipped through the air and skid onto his feet.

"Wow kid, I didn't realize you were so touchy." he smirked, resting Rebellion on his shoulder.

"I just wish you'd take me seriously for once." he growled as he got to his feet.

"You need to learn that I don't take anyone seriously."

"Which is how you underestimated me."

"Just once, I've never made that mistake again." he reminded, dodging as Nero attacked him. The older man smirked, this was what he was talking about! The extreme depth of emotion the kid showed never stopped amazing him. Perhaps that was why he felt like he needed to protect the kid.

Trish and Lady would giggle and coo and say he was a big softie behind his badass image. Unfortunately he would have to agree. Dante tried to only allow strong people into his life. Those who would survive should something eventually happen to him, they also had to be strong enough to take care of themselves so he wouldn't lose them.

Nero had wormed his way in and Dante couldn't help but be happy about it. The kid was like him in many ways and if nothing else, the demon hunter didn't attract very many male accomplices and certainly not one as loyal as Nero-plus the girls liked him which Dante could use to his advantage. Like getting extensions on his debt payments since he had to pay the kid.

The older hunter was so lost in his thoughts Red Queen clashed into his own blade and make it slip from his fingers before Nero drove forward, seemingly intent on running Dante through, making him dodge a little to one side. The kid's sword cut into the tree behind him just to the older half-devil's right hip and Nero grabbed his shirt collar with his right hand.

Dante started to move his hands up into a placating gesture hoping the kid wasn't about to beat him senseless or something, but he didn't have time to get words out before soft lips crashed onto his with ferocity, his rival demanding a reaction, his friend begging for one.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it started and Nero yanked his blade from the tree, released Dante and started walking away. The older male was left a little shell-shocked leaning up against that rough tree bark. What the hell had just happened? He and Nero were friends, they were rivals, did the kid want something…more? And more importantly, was he willing to give it?

* * *

Yes, I know it's short, but at least it's an update right! ? I have to admit I have the hardest time getting into Dante's thoughts and feelings, if you look back at any of my DxN stories you'll realize just how Nero based the reactions to things are and I apologize for it. Dante already has so much established that it's easier to get into Nero's head where more of it is unknown territory.

Okay, so anywayz! That's the end of this theme, hopefully I'll have another one up by next week! Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 25, 2010


	5. Chapter 5 Unbreakable

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 5

Theme: Unbreakable

SirenaLoreley: Glad you liked the surprise Nero had in store XD truthfully it was probably a surprise for both of them. Nero sort of reacted on a spur of the moment and kissed Dante XD Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

Pushka: I'm glad you like the way I write sparring. I use their fights as a medium to get more in depth with their feelings and attitudes and it helps spice up an otherwise boring monologue! Dante's perspective is hard but it is the only place where Dante is totally honest without his veiled, more mocking compliments that normally come out of his mouth XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

XDragon-Queenx: I had to stop there! Directly after that nothing happened but awkwardness! Hope this was fast enough! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: I left it there because afterwards there was nothing interesting happening! Dante is confused and so is Nero. This chapter is for sorting some of that out ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

AvalonParadise: Nero does have hormone issues XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

PayingInNaivety: I'm glad you thought I did okay with Dante's thoughts, they were really hard for awhile. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

After The Fire: Go Nero go! XD Thanks for the roses, cookies and for the huge audience! I had fun like I always do writing the fighting and the banter it's just so…DantexNero XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: It was hard with Dante's thoughts, but I guess it came across okay :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Chs. 1, 2 and 4**

I do not own Dante, Nero, Trish, Lady or Devil May Cry. Enjoy!

* * *

:Trish's POV:

They put up that front, both of them did, trying to make it seem like they were without weakness. Untouchable, unbreakable, unable to be hurt.

I was able to catch glimpses of it though. With Dante the rare flash of anger that was a telltale sign that a nerve had been struck. Lady had seen him at his weakest, when tears had traveled down his face, giving the shop its name. Why he named the place after that painful even that showed how human he was I'll never understand. We did go though a stint where the shop was called Devil Never Cry, but it didn't have quite the same ring and Dante changed it back. Maybe Dante needed to remind himself that he wasn't so unbreakable.

Nero liked to give off the same invincible vibe though he was a little more transparent, more emotional than his older counterpart. He had a somewhat explosive temper once one surpassed his patience. Dante made a game of it of course as was his nature when he was bored, but God help you should you say anything about Kyrie. I won't lie…even I have a bit of a soft spot for the kid, I don't like seeing him hurt-not that I like seeing Dante hurt-unless of course he deserved it, but that's beside the point. Nero had suffered enough turmoil through the events of the Savior incident

Though I had noticed there was something off about both of them recently. There was an awkwardness between the two that had once been an amiable silence. I knew something had happened, I just wasn't privy to the exact event that had caused the change.

At the moment I was sitting on the pool table filing my nails. Dante was kicked back at his desk trying to sleep with a magazine pulled over his eyes and Nero was staked out on the couch, seeing as that was basically where he lived in the office.

I really wanted to get to the bottom of this because _I _knew that both of them were more breakable than they seemed and I knew that whatever was going on, they were treading on broken glass with each other, but they probably didn't realize it.

Nero's gaze as well as mine flickered up as the phone started to ring. Dante of course didn't move, the lazy oaf. I got up and made my way over lifting the phone off the receiver.

"Devil May Cry." I offered, Dante peeking out from under his magazine. I smirked slightly and tried to refrain from rolling my eyes. It was obvious the woman on the other end was looking for a rat exterminator, but I needed to get Dante on his own with me, so I answered her. "Yes ma'am, that sounds exactly like our kind of work." I pretended to take down her address before hanging up.

"You coming Dante?" I smirked, hoping he'd take the bait.

He grinned in return and slapped his magazine closed. "Sure thing."

Nero started to stand and I gave a soft smile. "Dante and I can handle this one, stick around and see if anymore jobs come in, okay Nero?"

He folded his arms and sat back down without a fuss, if I had called him 'kid' or something like Dante did he probably would have had a fit. Said older devil grabbed up his weapons and followed me out the doors of the shop. We walked for a few moments in amicable silence, he obviously didn't care where we were going, not that I knew.

"So what's going on between you and Nero?" I asked abruptly.

"Hmm?" he quirked an eyebrow, then he caught my glare and sighed. "It's just a little weird that's all."

"What did you do?" because in my book Dante is usually guilty until proven innocent.

"Hey, it totally wasn't me this time!" he said, holding up his hands. "It's not my fault I'm so damn irresistible."

Irresistible? "What do you mean by that?" I frowned.

"The kid came on to me, that's all." he smirked.

"…Wait-what?" Even I wasn't expecting that. Nero seemed straighter than a razor blade.

"The kid kissed me," he said after a moment. "Then he stormed off and really hasn't said much to me since."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Eh…" he shrugged and looked away from me. I examined his side profile carefully. Conflict danced in his light blue hues.

I decided to lighten the mood. "Well, well, seems you've met your match. I've never seen Dante Sparda at a loss. Today will go down in history." I lightly laughed and he smiled. "You go ahead and take this mission. I'm going to go have a talk with Nero." I gave him the address I'd vaguely remembered and turned back towards the shop. Sure he'd be mad when he realized I sent him on a wild goose chase, but I'd make it up to him…eventually.

I reached Devil May Cry only a few minutes later and went inside to see Nero sprawled out on the sofa. He looked up at my arrival.

"…Where's Dante?"

"I decided to let him take this mission on his own, " I stated, walking over to perch on the edge of the desk. "He told me what happened."

His face turned red instantly, and he looked away. "What'd he say?"

"I don't know if he's sure what to think. Flattered, quite possibly interested, but it really depends on you. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know." he sighed rubbing his nose.

I was pretty sure he had some idea, but he wasn't exactly willing to share it with me. "I think you do, but you don't have to tell me. I just want you to understand. Dante has lost many people in his life. He tries not to get too attached to protect himself but also others. He's too soft-hearted though and he does get attached. If you're planning on getting into something with him you better be sure, you better not break him. You understand?"

He watched me calmly the entire time I spoke. "I do understand." he said finally.

He was being honest of course, I'd just never considered how much he lost in the Savior incident. He'd probably lost friends, he'd certainly lost Credo who he occasionally spoke fondly of. And while not wholly part of the incident itself he'd also lost his girlfriend and had his entire city turn their back on him. While it wasn't as traumatic as Dante's case he probably did have some idea of what he was getting into, maybe they even shared some of the same pain.

"Good. I'm glad we understand one another." I picked up my sunglasses that were resting on Dante's desk and started to slip them on. "Well then I guess I'll leave you boys here to sort this mess out. I'll be black in a few weeks. Tell Dante not to wait up." I winked and the teen blushed in his own flustered way before nodding.

"Thanks Trish."

"No problem. Just be careful when Dante gets back." I stated sauntering towards the door.

"Why?"

"Oh, because there was no mission and he might be a little miffed." I didn't have time to catch his reaction as I walked right out of the shop.

I really hoped the two would work something out…but until they did, I didn't want to be around them.

* * *

And so, Trish skips out on the boys to let them work on their problems XD Hopefully next chapter will see the two of them in a closer relationship ;3 Hope you enjoyed the foray into Trish's POV. I thought it would be a little different from the norm for me and I want the girls to play a bit of a bigger role than they normally do in this story. Anyway, until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 28, 2010


	6. Chapter 6 33 Percent

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 6

Theme: 33%

SirenaLoreley: Trish I just think would know them that well XD Lady is usually just a bit unpleasant to be around but she makes for a really interesting character which is really the point :3 Thanks for reviewing!

XXC-loudxS-trifeXx: I did go back and fix the two mistakes in the last chapter-thanks for pointing them out XD I'm glad you liked Trish's POV I really wanted to do something different so I though maybe I'd get into her head a little. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

AvalonParadise: I could just see Dante swearing as he tries to shoot those rats! XD I wonder if Dante has any unexplainable fears, like rats XD That would be pretty funny. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

After The Fire: I'm glad you like so much, I'm always flattered when someone thinks I'm a good writer :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

XDragon-Queenx: I figure Trish would not want to live in a place full of tension so she'd definitely make them make up or face the consequences! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Hope this was quick enough for you! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Trish decided to take a vacation on the spot so she wouldn't be caught in what she assumes will be the crossfire between Dante and Nero XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: I think everyone looks at Trish a lot like a mother figure because she looks like Dante's mom and she is a little protective of him I think. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Don't worry about where I left it, I needed to change perspectives and that seemed like the best way to do it. This chapter continues straight off from the last so you're not missing anything ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Prototypemoz: Glad it's epic. I have fun with the one shots! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sorry this is a bit short and some background work with a little banter from the boys. This chapter took me a long time to write but I hope you enjoy it!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5

* * *

**

Nero was pretty sure this wasn't going to work, even if Trish had filled him with some kind of hope he figured he had about a 33% chance of this going the way he wanted it to. Dante had come back from his 'mission' seeming in a neutral enough mood. He'd given the younger man a salute and asked where Trish was before crashing in his desk chair and propping up his feet.

Nero was still laying on the couch, screwing up the nerve inside him to confront the older man.

"Hey Dante." he mentally cursed at the hesitancy of his own words, but the older male quirked an eyebrow and looked over. Nero slowly stood up and swiped at his nose, causing the ghost of a smile on Dante's lips.

"Well…you have my attention." he informed.

"Well, I just wanted to…about the other day…and…" his face was turning redder than Dante's crimson coat.

"Don't sweat it kid, it's not a big deal."

Nero blinked uncertainly before glaring, determination flashing.

"No-Dante, that's not what I'm trying to say. It wasn't a lapse of judgment-well…at least not completely-I…I…like you Dante…I wanted to kiss you. I just…wanted to tell you that."

The older male tilted his head and lightly smirked.

Nero fidgeted. "Well…? Say something!" he demanded.

"Come here kid." he waved the teen over and the younger complied with some hesitancy. He felt Dante snatch the front of his jacket and his heart stopped for a moment, remembering his 33% success rate he'd given himself-and he figured even that was being generous.

Though he was swiftly jolted from his thoughts when lips meshed against his own, his hands coming to rest on the older man's shoulders as he slowly returned the gesture. Dante was skilled, while Nero could feel himself blushing at his own inexperience, he didn't let it stop him from enjoying it.

After a moment the older man pulled back and Nero blinked his eyes open, uncertain of when he'd even closed them.

"…Was that a yes?" he asked dumbly.

"That was a 'what took you so long?'" he replied with his confident smirk. Nero blinked in surprise, taking a step back.

"What? So-y-you knew and you made me stand here and stammer like an idiot! ?" he demanded angrily, making the older male hold back a chuckle.

"Well, I really didn't know-not one hundred percent at least until you told me, I had…suspicions." he smiled smugly.

"I have a suspicion that I am going to kick your ass!" he growled, he could feel his face on fire from embarrassment.

This time Dante did laugh. "Relax kid," he said leaning back in his chair. "The only reason I didn't say anything was because I wasn't sure what you wanted, but I took a little time to think about it-"

"You should be careful, you might overheat something." Nero scoffed, trying to force the blood to stop rushing to his face with sheer willpower.

"Oh ha, ha. Anyway, Trish got me thinking and I figured that you wouldn't be the kind of person to toy with someone."

Nero rubbed at his burning cheeks as he felt a fresh surge of warmth at something he suppose he really shouldn't consider a compliment. Even though it was true, he wouldn't toy with anyone or their emotions especially with all the confusion that went with dating Kyrie.

Though of course he'd still been keeping in touch with the songstress. When he'd first moved into the shop he'd called her every night, not sure if they were still in a romantic relationship or not, apparently not. A month after the young man had left she'd found another suitor. Since then his phone calls had dwindled from every night…to once a week…to once every two weeks where it hovered now. She was always happy to hear from him, but she never made attempts to contact him herself.

To be honest it hurt, though he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Dante, however, had apparently noticed. While he was loud and brash nearly all the time he was also extremely observant and quick-witted, and understood that there was something wrong.

The older male watched Nero fidget as he tried to fight down his embarrassment. He'd picked up on the kid's emotional distress almost immediately after the girl had found a new beau, though he decided it was best not to interfere and let Nero come to him if he really had something he couldn't handle. While the younger hadn't come outright with it he did start spending more time with Dante, needing something to fill the gap, the place where his loving concern for Kyrie had pooled. Once she got a new guy to take care of her she really didn't need Nero's protection especially since she was so far away.

What the kid needed was someone he could look out for, and in this case he turned his attentions to the man he lived with. This was fine with the older hunter, who figured it was good that the kid had finally put his blue eyes back into his head rather than staring out into space imaging a place out in the ocean, when he was about to get decapitated by a Frost. It had certainly made demon hunting smoother with the kid watching his ass(perhaps in more ways than one) as well as his own.

"No, I guess I'm not one to mess around with people like that." the young man said finally.

Dante chuckled. "I don't think so." he looked over however when the phone started ringing and he kicked up his feet, the thud they made on the desk causing the phone to jump from its cradle and into the older man's hand. "Devil May Cry,"

Nero perked up, his embarrassment sliding away now that there was a distraction. He waited patiently as Dante finished up the call and tossed the phone back onto the cradle.

"What was it?" he asked as adrenaline started to bubble in his veins.

"Sounds like a couple of Blitz, think we can handle them?" he grinned rhetorically as he got up from his desk with a long stretch. Nero began to grab his weapons as well.

"I'd say we have about a thirty-three percent chance of success."

"Those don't seem like great odds." Dante chuckled as he picked up Rebellion as well as his ebony and ivory beauties.

"They really might be better odds than you think." Nero smirked before heading out of the shop, expecting Dante to be right on his heels.

* * *

Okay, yes this took a long time! It's not very long and really just kind of cutsy-but I haven't much felt like writing lately, so hopefully the next one will be a little better. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 4, 2010


	7. Chapter 7 Obsession

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 7

Theme: Obsession

AvalonParadise: Glad you thought it was cute :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

PayingInNaivety: With these themes for the most part I've worked them in at the beginning, the end or both just to tie it all together :3 I really liked the "I have a suspicion I'm going to kick your ass" line as well, seems very Neroish XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, it was just sort of sweet :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

xDragon-Queenx: I know it was sweet :3 Yeah Dante probably should have teased a little longer, but Nero probably would have punched him in the face if he did XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Glad you thought it was cute! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Yeah, been having a rough time lately. My 'Will to Write' is slowly returning but it could take a little while :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: Dante is just very observant ;3 I always like the parts when Nero and Dante get together too-just don't particularly like writing it myself XD It can be a little tricky sometimes. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Glad I could brighten your day. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Alright guys, I know it's been forever, almost two weeks on Thursday but I had a pretty bad experience on November 6th. My dog Madison passed away from pneumonia in my arms on the way to the vet. So hopefully you can see why I've been a bit inactive. I'm starting to feel better now, I'm getting back to my life and I hope you guys like this chapter :3

**Background: Ch. 1, 2

* * *

**

It was definitely his favorite thing, his love, his obsession. The crispy edges, the rich tomato sauce, smooth mozzarella cheese, the tangy pineapple combined with the spiciness of pepperoni and sausage, and the crunch of onion and peppers. Yes, Dante certainly loved pizza. He could eat it all the time, dawn until dusk and into the darkest hours of the night-not to mention the stuff was delivered and cheap which made things simple for the lazy and broke devil hunter.

There was just one thing he didn't like on his beloved pizza pie. They were small, black, rubbery and salty. They were called olives and Dante hated them, though they always somehow managed to find their way onto his dinner. He didn't like their taste or texture, but he'd never let their appearance ruin an otherwise delicious slice of his favorite food.

Nero, on the other hand, was not quite so fond of the Italian inspired meal after eating it almost non-stop since he'd arrived at Devil May Cary. He'd tried getting the older man to eat some other kind of food-Chinese, subs, Mexican food-_anything!_ However so far his efforts had been futile as a pizza box still sat on the desk with a fresh pizza pie inside, siblings of that same box littering the floor, filling the garbage and also taking up most of the tiny fridge. While he'd been unsuccessful so far, he hoped to change that tonight by venturing into the desolate and mostly unused kitchen and attempting to cool a meal that was simple enough that he remembered Kyrie teaching it to him back in Fortuna.

Nero lightly worried his bottom lip as he watched some ground beef sizzle and spatter in the one pan he'd been able to locate in the cupboards. The kitchen really was in bad shape, though it wasn't so surprising. Dante would never cook-he was probably too lazy, Lady would shoot herself in the foot before she would lower herself to such a domestic task-let alone in Dante's shitty kitchen, and Trish sometimes acted motherly enough, but she'd rather order a pizza than cook something.

This all left Nero in the ill-equipped kitchen with one pan and a few pots, mismatched pieces of silverware, some chipped mugs and china, the old sputtering coffee machine and one knife in fairly good condition. Perhaps in that knife Dante saw some resemblance to his blades and saw some point in taking care of it. At any rate, Nero was just glad he had something he could use-that _wasn't_ a sword-to cut up lettuce tomato and onion. He laughed softly to himself even _considering _cutting vegetables with a sword, what a task that would be, he'd probably cut through the entire countertop.

He shook his head and dumped a packet of premixed seasoning into the pan mixing it in with the meat and some water. After a minute he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing kid?"

"Cooking." he answered.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook. Smells good." he commented.

"I don't cook very often, but Kyrie did teach me a thing or two. Now that you're out here how about you give me a hand?"

"Eh, I got no experience in the kitchen."

"It's not hard, I just want you to help me plate, this stuff is done." he declared, switching off the stove. Dante made his way into the room and pulled down a couple of plates.

Nero dragged over a bag of tortilla chips and ripped them open, dumping a few onto each plate as Dante quirked an eyebrow and watched him as he continued to work, adding the meat from the pan, then cheese, salsa, onion, tomato and lettuce.

"Hmm, so what is this?" Dante questioned.

"Nachos." Nero answered simply picking up a chip covered with the toppings and crunching it in his mouth. He picked up his plate then and made his way back out to the office to perch himself on the couch that was finally clear of blankets, pillows and clothes since Nero had now moved his stuff upstairs, seeing as he shared the older devil hunter's bed nowadays.

He looked up and hid a smirk behind another nacho chip as Dante left the kitchen with the other plate and flopped into his desk chair, kicking his feet up. Nero continued to eat his food though he continued to watch the older slayer as he licked nacho cheese off his glowing blue talons. After a moment Dante picked up one of the chips and put it in his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. It wasn't bad, the meat had a certain spicy quality to it kicked up a notch by the salsa, the chips were crisp and salty and this was counteracted by the coolness of the cheese, lettuce and tomato. The onions added just a bit of an extra kick to each bite.

Nero sat back against the couch and watched for a moment as Dante picked up another chip.

"Good huh?" he asked pulling another piece into his mouth with his tongue.

"Not bad, you've picked up plenty of interesting skills from Kyrie huh?"

The younger male glared slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Dante chuckled. "Nothing, forget it kid." he smirked.

Nero continued to glower a moment longer as he ate, before sighing and letting it fall. "Yeah, Kyrie did teach me a lot of things." he mumbled, snapping a chip in half with his teeth.

The older man nodded. He knew that Nero hadn't been successful with the last few calls he'd tried to give his ex, seeing as they still kept in touch. However it seemed the girl had moved in with her boyfriend and had since been out of contact. Dante didn't want to admit it, but he liked the girl, she was kind and trustworthy and Nero always spoke kindly of her which probably added to his positive feeling towards her. Both hunters had a suspicion it wasn't Kyrie giving Nero the cold shoulder, but perhaps her boyfriend wasn't too intent on relaying calls from his lover's ex-boyfriend.

"This is pretty good though kid," a smirk twisted his features before he asked. "Any chances of you making a pizza?"

"Not a chance in hell old man. Not a chance in hell." he smirked snapping up yet another chip.

* * *

Not as long as usual, but I felt like I needed to update, and I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. The next one should definitely be better I have some good ideas for it :3 Hope you guys liked it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 16, 2010


	8. Chapter 8 Eternity

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 8

Theme: Eternity

CommanderRatchet57: I know, I still want nachos and pizza and I wrote that chapter 2 weeks ago! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I thought it was cute Nero was cooking for Dante too :3 Don't get caught reading this chapter at work through! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: Pizza is amazing, I've eaten a lot of it since last chapter XD I think Nero should probably get a medal for getting Dante to eat something other than pizza too XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Tuvynia: When Dante said "You've picked up plenty of interesting skills from Kyrie." he was actually referring to the fact that Nero cooks and cleans :3 So yes, he was suggesting Nero has some feminine qualities XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

AvalonParadise: Sorry I made you hungry! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your pet, I know it's been really hard on me. I can think about her more easily now, but I can't talk about her without my voice breaking :3 Anyway, I agree Dante is either too lazy or the kind of person that could catch water on fire XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

DesuDesuRevolution: I'm really glad you like my fics! :3 I've been working very hard for many years to develop my writing style, trying to make it so that I can write exactly what I want to portray :3 I'm sorry you got in trouble at work though! Also, I'm very sorry about your kitten! It really does suck to lose a pet and it's really had me down for the last several weeks, things are finally starting to get back to normal for me, though I still miss her dearly :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter is about 5 pages long though so I hope that makes up. This is also very different from what I usually write, so I hope you guys aren't disappointed, it will go back to normal after this chapter!

Okay-fair warning THIS IS VERY AU! This takes place about 5 years in the future! If you really don't like AUs please don't continue reading!

This chapter has been kicked up to M due to sexual situations involving two consenting males!

**Background: Ch. 1

* * *

**

Devil May Cry. He could remember that short time of his life with fondness. The musty old shop, the smell of pizza and a place to lay his head for the night. However all of that had ended…he couldn't remember, was it only five years ago? It seemed like an eternity had passed, though keeping track of time wasn't a high priority when he was one of the four most wanted people on the planet. The demons had finally prevailed, since they were always focused on the same thing…in retrospect if more of them had realized they were after the same thing the world would have been in this sorry state much sooner.

The demons had been able to open the hell gate by stealing some of Dante's as well as Lady's blood. Even to this day none of them were sure how they managed it. The demons had then stormed the shop in such numbers of high ranking demons that it was difficult to fend them off. They'd taken the amulet Dante always wore as well as the one his brother had owned that he kept in the desk drawer.

The hunters had their suspicions that they were trying to open the hell gate and Dante went after them as soon as he'd recovered enough and made sure that Nero was alright-they'd been the only ones home during the attack. Unfortunately he'd been too late, demons started to flood out and cause havoc of all kinds. All four hunters had tried to stop it then, fighting their way into the tower that held the new demon lord, just to drag each other back out, bleeding and wounded from just the onslaught.

Since then they'd formed something of a rebel faction, picking off hordes of demons wherever they could. The new lord wasn't happy about that and neither were any of the other demons, so demons and humans wanting to get the favor of their feudal lord were after all four of them. Therefore they were constantly on the run and on the hunt, which made Nero appreciate moments of stillness all the more.

A soft sigh left the man's lips, he was twenty-four now and feeling ten years older every day. He sat on an outcrop of barren, fire scorched rock looking down at a similarly scorched city below.

"Looks like mostly surface damage," Lady stated, her boots knocking some pebbles down the incline next to his hand. "We might be able to scavenge some supplies."

Nero looked up at her, she'd ditched her sunglasses just as Nero had forgotten entirely about his sling, looking normal while your life was on the line was a low priority. Lady needed her sight to be sharp and the younger slayer needed his arm to fight. She had more scars too. A duffle bag rested on her hip, they all had a bag with them for extra clothes supplies and any food they'd found.

"Think anyone's alive down there?" Trish asked somewhere a few feet behind them.

"If we're lucky, no." Nero replied.

"If we're really lucky there'll be a gun shop that didn't blow up." Dante stated with a smirk on his face, standing to the younger man's other side. Nero felt himself grinning along, the older hunter was probably the only thing that kept all of them sane. Even when the world was overrun by demons nothing could get him down and it helped keep their spirits up as well.

"I hope so." Lady grumbled, all of them could use a little more firearm maintenance as well as bullets, but no one more than Lady. They'd tried getting her to use a sword, but she simply wasn't trained to wield one.

The human started off to one side, following the curve of the cliff and looking for a less steep way down. Dante just smirked and jumped over the edge skidding down the hill, Nero chuckling as he pushed himself off the ledge and followed at his heels. Trish rolled her eyes but a light grin tugged at her lips as well as she considered following them, but knew it would ruin her shoes and shoes were something she really did need. So she followed Lady's footsteps looking for a way down so they could catch up with the boys.

* * *

Dante and Nero reached the bottom before the girls even started down the hill. The older man put his arm around the younger's shoulders, causing him to smile as they continued towards the city. Nero hooked his arm around Dante's waist, lightly resting his head on his shoulder.

"Been awhile since we've been in a city, eh kid?"

"I am so not a kid old man…but yeah, it's been awhile. What are you hoping for anyway?"

"Mostly? A hotel with a decent bed. As for the rest, a gun shop and possibly a pizzeria."

Nero chuckled. "You and pizza, seriously. A hotel does sound good though." he admitted. The two slowly broke away from each other preparing to engage anything standing in their way as they started into what used to be the suburbs. The younger male glanced back over his shoulder, making sure they didn't leave the girls too far behind. The two females were down the cliff further but were starting down a less steep area that actually appeared to be a shattered road. Nero lightly smirked and followed after his male companion, knowing Trish would be able to locate them soon enough.

"Your radar going off?" Dante questioned.

Nero glanced at his arm as it slowly pulsed with blue light. "No, whatever torched this place is long gone."

"Well that's a bit of good news." he commented, his gaze slithering around as he held Ebony and Ivory at his sides.

"Why? Do you feel something?"

"…No, but neither of us feel humans."

Nero balked-he always did. He hated killing humans, he knew people were just trying to survive and protect their families, but in this hellscape it was kill or be killed and Nero had a job to do. So he walked close to Dante, his right arm at his side, claws extended, his other hand hovering on Blue Rose's grip.

They walked for awhile on high guard, cities held plenty of places for people to crawl out and ambush them and that was really the last thing they needed. Trish and Lady made it up to them about a half-hour later allowing them all to relax a fraction, holstering their weapons but still keeping a high level of alertness. They wandered into the business district of whatever city they were in. Nero chuffed at the dead bodies lining the streets, dismembered their bones harboring gnaw marks.

"Well, I guess we know what happened here." Trish said.

"Yeah some demons had a snack attack." Lady grumbled angrily, shifting Katalina Ann on her shoulder.

"You know what I don't get?" Dante asked abruptly. "A ton of humans were flipping out thinking there was going to be a 'zombie apocalypse' and that would have actually been a lot of fun."

Nero paused for a moment before laughing. "Zombies would have been nothing!"

Lady cracked a smirk. "Probably would have gotten paid for wiping them out too."

"A big fat government check, man those were the days." Dante sighed folding his hands behind his head a wistful smile upon his lips.

"Alright, no time for wandering down memory lane." Lady stated, dragging all three of them back into the present.

"There's more bodies this way." Trish noted plainly.

"Well…let's see where they were going." Dante suggested.

The others nodded and they continued down the street. They soon reached the place that all the people had obviously been heading to. There was a sign above the door that read 'Gunsmoke.'

Trish paused and cocked her hip as she rested Ombra on her shoulder. "Well they weren't stupid…they just couldn't get in." She looked over the metal grates on the windows as well as the reinforced door and brick walls.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for us." Dante stated as he drew Rebellion, stepping over the bones in his path he swiftly sliced the door in a diagonal, pushing the top portion in with his fingertips.

Dante stepped over the bottom portion of the door and looked around. "Well, well, looks like we might have hit our lucky break."

Nero softly gasped as he saw something move past his partner's right shoulder. He drew Blue Rose without thinking. He saw the flash of another gun barrel.

"Dante!" he pulled the trigger without hesitation, crimson droplets filled the air and a heavy body collapsed.

The older man looked over and hummed. "Good shot Nero."

The younger slayer slowly lowered his weapon. "Are there more?" he asked cautiously following Dante inside, Lady following him and Trish taking up the rear.

"No, just an old man holed up here, awaiting Armageddon." Dante stated as he looked around, a smirk widening on his face as he saw the place was well stocked and hadn't suffered much damage.

Nero started to look at the human man he'd shot, jumping when he felt Trish's hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing. Look. He had an AK-47, that would have torn us up and killed Lady when he started shooting."

The young man noticed how she used the word 'when' instead of 'if.' He swallowed thickly. "I know. Let's just get what we need from this place and find a place to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan." Lady agreed, stuffing any handgun ammunition she could find in her bag.

Dante looked around for maintenance tools and cleaning cloths since neither Ebony and Ivory nor Luce and Ombra took bullets. He wasn't sure why, but Dante once mentioned something about his guns feeding off his own energy or soul or something so he figured Trish's worked the same way. Which left him and Lady scrounging for revolver and handgun ammo, respectively.

Trish wandered into the back room, just looking for anything of interest. "Hmm…well, looks like the guy has been here awhile…still has some provisions though."

"Grab them." Dante stated.

"Got it." she replied.

They ransacked most of the shop, Lady taking a few extra guns in case they needed them later. They all did a final sweep of the store, making sure they had everything they needed.

"Now if everything in this town is as pristine as this then we should be able to find a hotel that hasn't seen people in awhile." Dante stated happily.

"Let's hope so," Trish agreed, "A mattress sounds fantastic."

* * *

The four walked around the streets and it didn't take long before they found a hotel, or at least they were pretty sure it was the sign had been ripped off completely. When they walked inside they saw the lounge had certainly seen better days, it was blackened and the carpet crunched under their feet. Hey found their way to the stairs and saw that the stairwells were spattered with blood, but no bodies to be seen.

The hunters walked up and up, noticing the diminished amount of blood and scorching as they went. They made a game of running up to each landing, but by level eight they were all panting, tired of racing one another and willing to find a room on this floor if possible.

They split up, trying to see if any of the doors would open because of good-old raw force. Upon realizing that wasn't as easy as they assumed they found that Trish's lightning abilities had a nifty use for causing the doors to pop open.

"Look at that, I guess lightning is good for something other than frying demons." Lady smirked.

"Looks like," Trish agreed with a chuckle. "This room looks clear. Why don't you boys take it? I'll find Lady and myself another room, it's been awhile since it's been safe enough to split up I think we could all use some alone time. We won't go too far." she winked.

Nero felt his face turn red and glanced away, swiping at his nose.

"Thanks Trish." Dante offered, ushering the younger man inside. The room looked untouched from the day the beds were last made up. Nero dropped his bag on the floor before rushing over and jumping to lay face-first on the bed.

Dante laughed. "You might not want to do that, you know what most people do on those covers?"

"I don't caaaare." he moaned, rolling onto his back and stretching as he kicked off his boots.

Dante dropped his own supplies, leaving Ebony and Ivory holstered on his back however as he pounced on the younger man, their lips crashed together without hesitation, Nero's hands gripped at him, their tongues twisting and playing. Zippers were pulled free and soft, scarred skin was exposed.

Nero gently pulled Ebony and Ivory out of their holsters, laying them on the bed within easy grabbing distance, he did the same with Blue Rose. Dante broke the kiss moving to instead lay them over the younger man's jaw and neck.

"God, I miss this." he breathed.

"You don't have to call me that, Dante is just fine." the older man smirked.

"How about asshole?" he asked as he removed the holsters from his lover's body.

Dante chuckled and returned to his task of leaning down to swirl his tongue around a soft pink nipple. Nero moaned softly.

"Feels like it's been forever-" his breath hitched as Dante ground their hips together.

"I guess we'll just have to make tonight last an eternity then." he whispered huskily, hands finding the young man's belt and hastily unfastening it so he could get the young man naked beneath him. Nero took his cue to finish undressing his older partner.

Once that task was accomplished the two spent extra time touching, hands ghosting over flat chests, taunt abs and strong backs. It really had been…months since they'd been able to be alone for anything longer than a quickie, and they certainly didn't have a bed for those little sessions, they were going to enjoy this.

Nero's hand trailed down over Dante's stomach, moving down further to grasp the hardened flesh between his legs stroking it slowly up and down, his thumb swiped over the head, causing his older lover to groan. At the same time he grabbed Dante's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each of his fingertips before twisting his tongue around his index finger, moving his hand up to let the slippery appendage run the length of the digit.

"You're killing me here kid." Dante breathed.

Nero smirked before slipping the whole finger into his mouth, laving it with his hot tongue, then slipping in two more, coating all three in saliva while he sucked on them. Dante licked his own lips in response, enjoying the little display, dirty memories of what else that smart-mouth was capable of flickering through his mind. After a few moments the younger male released the digits, spreading his legs a bit more to give his lover better access.

The older devil moved back slightly with a smirk, fingers circling the tight hole before he slipped two of them inside, his other hand wrapping around his lover's neglected length. Nero let out a soft sigh as his muscles clenched around the intrusion, his breath hitching as Dante slowly started to stroke him, distracting him from the unpleasant feeling of being stretched-that is until the older demon located the bundle of nerves inside him, causing a moan to spill past his lips. Dante grinned as he added the last slick digit, striking the same place causing his younger partner to arch up.

"M-more. I'm ready Dante, I don't want to wait anymore." Nero breathed, giving his voice a demanding edge just so he wouldn't sound needy.

"Whatever you say babe." Dante stated removing his fingers and releasing him as he climbed back over his lover, Nero's hand reached up to tangle in his messy hair, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, their tongues gliding around one another. The young man's human hand brushed against Dante's cheek before pulling away with a slight smirk.

"We don't have all day." he whispered.

"No, we have all of eternity remember?" the older man said with a smirk.

"Yeah, if we're lucky. Now hurry up." he prodded, one of his legs hooking around Dante's hips.

"Patience is a virtue." he replied pressing against his opening, making Nero lightly growl in impatience.

"Good thing we're half-demon then." he stated, arching up forcing the older man to start penetrating him.

Dante's chuckle turned into a low growl of pleasure as he plunged into the younger man's warmth. Nero's eyes closed in a wince, though he knew that it wouldn't hurt for long. He felt his older partner pull almost completely out of him, adjust his angle and slam back inside, hitting the exact spot he was aiming for, making white lights flash across the young man's vision.

"Dante!" he cried out in pleasure, his bringer gripping onto his lover's shoulder, his head pressing back against the pillows.

The older half-devil started up a quick, powerful rhythm that Nero quickly picked up on, his hips arcing up to meet him, causing each thrust to become faster and harder. Dante leaned down to lightly kiss and nip at the younger's jaw, one of his hands slipping between them to grab his lover's erection and stroke it roughly in time, the groans leaving Nero's mouth becoming a notch louder at the boost of pleasure. The young man's hands gripped at both of his partner's shoulders all the while being careful not to puncture his skin, they couldn't really afford to be wounded, but his talons did leave pinpricks of blood in their wake.

Dante all but purred at the familiar pain, knowing his lover was holding back, keeping a little of that control in place so he wouldn't hurt him-as if it wouldn't heal in a few minutes anyway. Now what would drive his little fireball over the edge?

"You are mine," he growled possessively in his ear.

"And y-you're mine." he hissed in return.

"Then…don't hold back…on me."

"Fuck! Dante!" he moaned, his claws sliding slightly across the older man's strong back, leaving small rivers of blood, the older man moaned in response, coaxing him to continue the action. Nero's breaths came as harsh pants and moans of Dante's name.

The older devil continued his merciless pace, sliding in and out, hitting that spot that made Nero groan and clench around him, his talons cutting a few more inches across his back causing another flow of hot crimson life to run down his spine, exciting his devil side with the flickers of pain and scent of blood. Dante found his way to his younger lover's neck, his teeth snapping into the soft skin, swallowing the blood he drew out of his partner.

Nero cried out the heat in his belly rising higher as he felt his end approaching.

"D-Dante! I'm cl-close, so close-Ah!" he moaned. The older man removed his teeth from his flesh to lick up the beads of sanguine liquid.

"Come for me then…Nero." he whispered huskily.

Nero squeezed his eyes shut, crying out his lover's name as he hit his climax, his pearly fluids spurting across both half-devil's chests and stomachs. The younger male's muscles clenched tightly around Dante and the older devil felt his own control slide free, his cum filling his lover's hot body, Nero milking him for everything he was worth.

Once both were completely finished Dante carefully pulled away, the young man grunting softly. They laid in the room with only the sound of their panting being heard.

"I love you Dante, I love you so much." Nero whispered, his lips brushing his lover's cheek and jaw. It was something he never would have said or done five years ago, but things were different now, any breath could be their last and he didn't want to have any more regrets.

"I love you too Nero," he said softly, turning his head so their lips would meet tenderly.

* * *

There we go! That's the first lemon of this whole little group of chapters that make up this fic! I hope you liked this chapter, like I said, it's very different from my usual stuff and I will be returning to my usual stuff after this :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November, 28, 2010


	9. Chapter 9 Teenager

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 9

Theme: Teenager

CommanderRatchet57: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

AvalonParadise: Really happy you liked! I was worried the chapter wouldn't be well received. I had trouble picturing Nero older too XD I did consider describing him but I didn't know how! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: Happy you liked! I was worried about the chapter being poorly received so I'm glad you thought the post-apocalypse was believable. I really do think that humans would gang up on their own if it would put them in the demon's favor. The lemon just seemed to work and I did consider having demons come in, but I thought that would ruin it XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: I'm sure you're not the only one confused by that line for a second XD Yeah, since this is a compilation of stories that don't necessarily have to relate I can do AUs and the like if I so choose as I did last chapter XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I liked writing that AU it was really fun! I do have to admit that pic 'last war' by Balvarin on DA definitely inspired me to write that chapter (You know the one ;3) Thankfully no demons were around to interrupt their romp! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Thanks! I'm glad you like my work :3 The post-apocalypse thing was definitely one of my more 'far out' ideas XD I thought it seemed pretty bittersweet too. They're stuck in that horrible world-demon hunters in a world ruled by demons, but they can still act like themselves a little when no one is around. (like how they joke about the zombies and stuff) Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'm pretty proud of this chapter even though it's rather incomplete. I can't finish this story in this one-shot series it would take 2-3 chapters so it might get it's chance later ;3 We'll see.

**Background: Ch. 1**

I do not own Devil May Cry! Enjoy!

* * *

Nero sat on the couch, legs crossed as a pair of black headphones rested over ears. Deep, thrumming rock music pumped through them, his aloft foot gently tapping the beat. A leather bound book rested in his lap as he slowly read through the pages, devouring the contents and any knowledge they held.

Dante sat at his desk, observing his odd housemate, his mind wandering idly, which really was never a good thing. Nero was a lot different than when he was a teenager, he always seemed to be keeping himself busy, and sometimes was frustrated by the older man's laziness. Dante guessed it could be because of the kid's military upbringing. When Nero wouldn't find anything to do in the shop he'd go out on patrol-at least that's what Dante called it, teasing the younger slayer every time he declared he was going for a walk with Red Queen resting on his back and Blue Rose sitting in her holster.

Dante preferred days like today however when the kid flitted from task to task as one or another bored him, it was really on these days he learned what the kid was capable of. Sure, he knew the kid had a few…girlish habits like cleaning-which he'd only do when Dante was asleep or gone on a mission-and cooking which the older male didn't tease him about so much anymore because he was actually pretty good at it and was always improving. Though it also may have had to do with the fact that if Dante did something that Nero was really happy about-like take a mission he really didn't want, he would occasionally make the older man a pizza from scratch. It took a few hours but it was the best pizza he ever had-and the best part? No olives!

While Nero did have his 'feminine' interests he could also fix things, the shop probably hadn't been in such good condition in…well…ever. Nero explained he'd gotten plenty of practice in fixing buildings as well as raising buildings from his involvement in rebuilding Fortuna, and he felt obligated to 'make sure the place didn't collapse in around our heads,' as he put it. He'd taken a look at the jukebox and admitted though it was beyond him on how to fix such a thing.

Currently the kid was reading up on demons from some of the books Dante possessed. It was a pastime the older devil had only participated in when he was looking for a specific devil, the rest he took care of the old fashioned way-jump in head first and beat the hell out of them. Nero was pretty good at that too, but his exact reason for reading? Dante couldn't quite recall, something about 'being prepared.'

One thing the older man didn't really understand was the kid's choice in music. A lot of what the young male listened to sounded like opera and rock music had sex and that music was their lovechild. Though again he blamed that on his Fortunian upbringing. Surrounded by the religion of the city opera music was pretty much the only choice, making Dante wonder if his dad had even _liked_ opera music…he shook his head to get back on track, figuring the other half-the rock part of the music was probably one of Nero's forms of rebellion, along with his refusal to wear the Order of the Sword uniform only the insignia. Dante supposed it was a good thing the kid liked rock at all, seeing as that meant he was alright with the older man's own choice of tunes.

Nero sighed heavily and looked up, his eyes narrowed as he pulled one headphone from his ear. "_Why_ are you staring at me old man?" he demanded.

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes like you're thinking about something. I think if you try to think any harder you're going to sprain something." he jabbed.

"Well if you listen to that crap any louder you're going to deafen yourself."

Nero smirked. "Haven't you heard? If it's too loud, you're too old." he winked, luxuriating a bit at the surprised look on the other man's face for a split second.

"I am not old, I just don't think it's so smart to blow out your eardrums. Your loss, kid."

"I'm not going to blow out my eardrums." he muttered with a roll of his blue hues before turning them back towards the book resting on his lap. Dante looked over as the front doors of the shop opened revealing Lady as she walked right inside.

Nero waved his hand in greeting as he pulled his headphones off. The female devil hunter usually had a good reason when she showed up at the shop, and occasionally it was something fun.

"Hello boys." she smiled, adjusting Katalina Ann on her shoulder.

"Hey Lady, what brings you to my humble abode?" Dante asked, laying back in his chair.

She frowned and lightly sighed, as if being reminded of why she was here annoyed her. "I've been hunting a demon for the past week-"

"Oh-ho, so you need my help?" Dante guessed, rather arrogantly.

"No actually. I need Nero."

The young man frowned and quirked an eyebrow. "Just me? Why?"

"For some reason this demon has been targeting teenage boys."

"Succubus? Teenagers make easy prey for them." Dante commented.

"So it would appear, but while I'm not convinced I can't get any closer. I need Nero to go undercover and find the demon so I can take care of it."

The young slayer closed the book and set it aside so he could lean forward. "How deep undercover are we talking?"

"I want you to go to the school where the boys have been going."

Nero made a face. "I want to cut of the profit-a decent cut since I'm doing you a favor."

"Done."

The young man sighed. Damn, he was hoping Lady would say no to that. "…Fine. Where am I going?"

The woman smiled.

* * *

The next day Nero was standing outside of the city high school. His right arm was covered by a thick glove, hiding the demonic armor. Over that was a button down white shirt and on top of that was a black jacket with red along the edges, he wore a striped tie loosely around his neck and black pinstriped pants with shiny black shoes. He was here to find a demon…but he was basically fucked if he did. The school wouldn't let him have a letter opener-let alone his trusted gun or sword. He was as defenseless as the rest of the kids...well almost.

"Worst mission ever-EVER." he grumbled to himself adjusting his backpack full of real school supplies. He was here on the job-yes, but he couldn't afford to draw attention to himself. He had to fit in…which was probably the reason the girls had dyed his hair a neutral brown. They promised it was temporary and should wash out in two weeks. Hopefully he'd have the job done by then.

He looked up at the building. It looked more like a prison than a school with it's brick exterior, metal grates over the windows, three stories and the whole structure sprawled across the never ending blacktop. Only thing missing were the fences and guard towers.

There seemed to be strips of green between the front of the building and the parking lot but they were covered by people his age dressed almost identically to himself.

He carefully approached, sharp eyes taking in everything and perhaps trying to find an ally. He forgot how intimidating school was, and at least in Fortuna he had Kyrie-and occasionally Credo-to pal around with. Though their school was nothing like this.

Lady said there was a girl already here that might be able to help him, though she wasn't a demon hunter, she knew about devils and Lady had gotten in contact with her first. The girl said she hadn't seen anything strange, but was willing to help out the new guy in school.

He saw a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair look over, her eyes catching on him and a grin spreading across her face. She ran over dressed similarly to him only she wore a red and black skirt instead of pants. She stopped before him a beaming smile on her face.

"Are you Nero?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you Patty?"

"You must be him."

"And you must be her. Nice to meet you."

She giggled. "Likewise."

"Okay, so, care to show me around?"

"Of course!" she grinned, slipping her arm through his making him lightly blush and scratch at his nose. Patty led him into the building.

* * *

The school looked even bigger on the inside-and even more like a prison. The walls were lined with lifeless gray lockers, posters proclaiming spirit week and the like trying to spruce the place up, but the other students didn't seem to like their colorful exclamations seeing as they were half hanging off the walls.

The halls were a streaming mass of red and black uniforms and Nero felt his lip curl in distaste as it reminded him of the Order, all their rules and uniforms.

"Well, this is King High. What do you think?" Patty smiled.

"I think…this is the worst mission ever."

* * *

Okay-actually this is totally the end of this chapter though I do have to say I know where to take it from here, so if I get the go-ahead that you guys are interested in reading something like this I'll continue it as it's own multi-chapter story. Until then this is all you're getting! ;) Hope you guys liked! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 8, 2010


	10. Chapter 10 Lesson

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 10

Theme: Lesson

SirenaLoreley: I play with Nero in the school uniform a little more in this chapter ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Silent Deathbringer: I don't know if Nero ever actually went to a formal high school-he probably just had military training ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

AvalonParadise: I hope you liked Teenager :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

JustHexx: I liked working on Teenager a lot :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Yeah, rock meets opera XD Nero would probably have to look pretty hard to find that shit XD I remember that fic you're talking about by AmorBour where Nero worked at the convenience store! I really liked that story! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: Dante definitely got to see Nero in uniform XD That's explained more in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Nero in high school was a fun idea in this context so I had a good time writing Teenager :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Mastermind7625: I love Nero in uniform too *drools* oops-heh, anyway! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Hope you looked up the multi-chapter story! It's called Teenager by me :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Britt601: Wow, it does sound pretty suckish to change schools or whatever on senior year : ( Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Ninjafox-yoko: I like the thought of Dante as a teacher! XD He'd be the cool guy that everyone loves! Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

DesuDesuRevolution: Yeah, the chapter ended really abruptly because I couldn't expand anymore without making it too long XD Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

Wulfila: I did write the continuation of the last chapter called Teenager by me, so I hope you got to read it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I know it's been a while, but I just finished Teenager, so I'm getting back into this challenge!

Oh, I just wanted to mention that I started a Devil May Cry Community here on fanfiction. It's called Rebellion and Blue Rose Community. I included most of my favorite DantexNero stories there and a lot of other good ones I stumbled upon while searing for things to add. I hope you guys will go take a look :3

**Background: Chapter 9 (and Teenager if possible), established DantexNero relationship. This is like Teenager, but with a more obvious DantexNero twist. Also, this chapter has DantexNero explicit yaoi, don't like don't read!

* * *

**

Nero frowned as he looked down at the loose fabric hanging around his neck trying to figure out how to tie the damn thing. Dante was gone for the morning due to his requesting Lady to get rid of him or he'd never put this damn thing on. He was never going to live this down anyway.

He growled and let go of the ends of the tie and started out of the room so he could head down to the bathroom, maybe looking in the mirror would help-

"Whoa there kid."

Nero stopped mid-step as his eyes locked onto Dante who stood smiling in the open doorway of the shop. He groaned as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks. The older man whistled as he walked in and closed the doors to the shop.

"So this is why Lady was wasting my time. You look ready for a lesson." he said, eyes gleaming in a way that Nero knew all too well.

"Don't even think about it. I still need these clothes so I can't have you tearing them off me old man. Besides I'm gonna be late, but I can't get this fucking tie fixed."

Dante chuckled as he set Rebellion down and made his way over to the flustered teenager. He took the ends of the tie and started threading them around one another.

"You look pretty hot in uniform kid."

Nero's eyes rolled. "Yeah well, the day you start acting like a professor is the day-"

"You'll dress up like this?"

"Whatever. I'm late." he grumbled as the older male finally got the tie done correctly. "Thanks for fixing that. Apparently they're real assholes about dress code. See you tonight."

"Sure thing kid." Dante smirked as Nero grabbed his backpack and took off out of the building. "Start acting like a professor, huh?"

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Nero sighed as he shifted his backpack on his shoulder, he'd caught the murderer but for some reason Lady insisted he finish out the week in that hellhole called school. Today was his last day though, so he didn't mind too much, besides that he was almost home where he could finally burn these clothes…or at least shove them into the back of their closet where he'd never have to see them again.

His hair was almost white again since the two weeks were up, he just told the people at school he was bleaching it. He didn't want to go through the horrors of having it re-dyed.

Nero pushed open the double doors to Devil May Cry and tossed his backpack on the floor. "Dante I'm-" he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened as he saw his partner sitting at the desk as was normal, but what _wasn't_ normal was what the older male was wearing. He wore a red button down shirt, an ebony tie and black slacks along with his regular boots, he held a pair of glasses in one hand, his platinum hair hanging over his half-lidded blue hues.

"You're late for your lesson, kid." he smirked.

Nero's mouth went dry for a split second before he hastily swallowed, deciding to see where this was going and play along. "And…what lesson would that be?"

"Sex ed." he replied with a grin as he placed his feet on the floor and approached the 'student.'

Nero rubbed at his face as he felt it flare hotly with a blush. "You've got to be kidding." he mumbled.

"Nah, you said if I started acting like a professor you'd wear that little getup, and I figure since you don't need it anymore…"

The younger male shook his head as he chuckled. "That's true. I guess I should get some fun out of this damn thing, and destroying it with fantastic sex sounds better than just burying it in the closet." he said as Dante placed the glasses on his face in order to place his hands on either side of Nero's head. The older male frowned however when his eyes snagged on the glove over his lover's demonic arm. "The only thing I don't like about this costume," he quickly plucked the glove off and dropped it to the ground. "Much better."

Nero felt himself smile softly at the gesture, before raising his hands to run his fingers over the older male's neck. "So what are we learning today, professor?" he asked, feeling a blush heat his cheeks at the absurdity of what he was saying.

"Actually I was thinking about a pop quiz." Dante grinned, having no problem taking on this role playing game.

"Really? I think this is one I'll actually be able to pass." he said, hands trailing down the dress shirt before grabbing the fabric and starting to pull it out of his lover's pants.

"I dunno kid. I'm a pretty tough grader."

Nero's hand wrapped around Dante's tie and pulled him close to mesh their lips in a fierce, carnal kiss, his body melding tightly against the older male's, hips grinding in needy desire. Teeth and tongues fought for dominance that Dante took easily slamming the other man's body against the wall and grinding up against him.

Nero chuckled when his partner pulled away, gripping the silky tie with his demonic hand and wriggling away from the wall, using the article of clothing as a kind of leash to lead Dante up the stairs, heading towards their bedroom. The older hunter smirked and kept up, licking his lips in anticipation. When they reached the doorway the older male ran forward, scooping up his younger counterpart and knocking both of them down onto the mattress. He grabbed Nero's shirt on either side and tugged, the fabric giving with a satisfying rip, allowing the older hunter's hands freedom to roam the warm muscled flesh.

The younger man hummed as Dante's hot mouth trailed kisses and licks over his now exposed skin, hands reaching down to tear open the front of Dante's shirt, the buttons popping off under the stress, making the older man chuckle.

"I was just starting to like that shirt."

"Then you should've taken it off before getting in bed with me." he smirked, dragging his talons over Dante's chest. The older man grinned, throwing the glasses off his face and stripping off the tatters of his shirt while Nero lifted himself up slightly to throw his blazer and torn shirt off as well. Dante loosened the tie around his neck and slipped it off, setting it on the bed, Nero's following shortly afterwards.

The younger man's hands set to unfastening Dante's pants, human hand slipping inside to grasp the half hardened length within and stroke it to full length. The older man's breath hitched as Nero's finger teased the slit on the head and clumsily tore off Nero's student issue pants and shoes. The young man chuckled deeply as he stopped teasing and finished undressing his partner.

With that Dante grinned at grabbed the ties laying nearby making his lover frown and quirk an eyebrow, before his hands were hastily grabbed and bound with the material.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! ?" he demanded as he was swiftly tied to the headboard, giving a few experimental tugs figuring he could escape with a few strong pulls.

"Helping you get an A." he winked.

"Whatever professor." he muttered with a roll of his eyes, gripping the headboard as one of Dante's calloused hands grabbed his erection and slowly pumping it, thumb flicking over the tip making the young man mewl softly.

The older devil reached over to retrieve a tube of lube from the bedside table. He smirked as he saw Nero's head tilt back, eyes screwed shut, sweet sounds still falling from his lips which trailed off into pants and an irritated glare when Dante released him in favor of smearing the slick substance over his fingers. The teen sighed, parting his legs a little further and making himself comfortable since he couldn't very well use his hands at the moment.

Dante's slick fingers penetrated and stretched his lover with the patience of an angel while Nero only felt a few flashes of discomfort before the older man found the sweet spot inside him, making him growl lowly with both pleasure and impatience. After a few more moments of the sweet torture Nero bucked down on the digits breathlessly, trying to get more contact.

"Hurry up Dante." he rumbled in warning.

The older man chuckled, "So now the student is giving orders, eh?"

"Dante-I swear to God-if you don't fuck me right now-" he broke off with a swift cry, back arcing as his lover took the invitation, removing his fingers, and plunging in to the hilt.

Dante paused to lay kisses on the younger devil's pale throat while allowing him to adjust. Nero let him perform the tender gesture for a few moments until the pain diminished and he rolled his hips.

"Move." he whispered huskily.

A growl rumbled in the older man's throat as he started to thrust in and out of the teen's tight heat. Nero moaned, arching into every movement, taking everything the older devil would give him, as his talons carved grooves into the headboard.

Dante grunted and growled his own pleasure, dark, feral sounds that awakened Nero's own devil side, making him wonder why he always _let_ the older man tie him up and dominate him. As his eyes started to take on a crimson sheen however Dante kicked up his pace and gripped the younger man's neglected member and started to pump it in time with his movement. At that point Nero remembered why-because Dante was just too good at making him writhe and cry in pure pleasure.

The older man licked and sucked on the pale throat exposed to him as Nero cried out, legs wrapping around Dante's strong waist, trying to get harder, faster, more. The older devil graciously obliged him striking the bundle of nerves with each powerful thrust, teeth abusing his neck, leaving marks all over.

"Tell me who you belong to." he hissed possessively.

Nero's breath hitched and he shuttered. "Y-you!"

"I want you to tell…_everyone _who you belong to." he growled, red tinting his irises.

The young man inhaled raggedly again, hands squeezing the headboard, feeling a chunk of the wood break off in his grasp. "Dante," he breathed and the older devil slammed into him again, sending him over the edge. "Dante!" he cried out, back arching, his release coating their bellies in sticky white juices.

The older male's teeth sank into the tender flesh at the juncture of Nero's neck and shoulder, feeling his lover's muscles tighten and convulse, pulling him to the brink, filling his partner with his hot essence, the younger milking him for everything he had to give.

Dante kissed and licked up the blood he'd drawn as they wound down.

"Well, I'd say you got an A kid."

Nero cracked one blue eye open slightly glaring. "I damn well better have." he managed before lightly smiling. "As long as destruction of property doesn't count against me…" he tugged at his hands before sighing. "Can you let me go now?"

The older half-devil chuckled, reaching up to free his love's hands before pulling himself from the confines of said young man's body and laying down. Nero was quick to cuddle up next to him after throwing the shard of wood in hand out away from the bed.

"Love ya kid." Dante mumbled kissing Nero's forehead.

"Ditto…old man." he smirked.

* * *

Yes, this is sort of an AU lemon to Teenager XD I know that seems weird but I rather like the way it turned out. :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 4, 2011


	11. Chapter 11 Only Human

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 11

Theme: Only Human

Kendecia: XD Totally sexy for teacher! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero in school uniform + Dante in professor uniform = sexiness XD I'm glad you liked it, I think it worked out pretty well! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pushka: I liked doing the role play, it seemed a little too silly for Nero but for Dante it definitely fits XD It doesn't take much to get dirty thoughts starting to roll in Dante's head. Oh, and the ties. I have no idea why...but I love tying characters up with ties XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Glad you liked, I hope you got to read Teenager! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

JustHexx: I'm glad you liked the chapter XD I made Teenager not to have too much implied or serious yaoi to sort of apply to a larger audience, but I don't think I'll do that again, so don't worry XD It wasn't as fun with no pairing and I love these two too much. Imaging these two in suits is great fun and thanks for the A+ I never get those anymore! XD Thanks for reviewing! You get an A+ too! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Nero is pretty sexy no matter what he's wearing XD I'm glad you enjoy the one-shots, I've been having loads of fun creating them :3 The community was a bit of a pain to start, but since I read most DantexNero stories out there it's pretty easy to maintain :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Mmm...professor Dante...*drools* XD glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Takemori: It was about time for sexiness XD Dante as a professor would be hilarious to see-especially as a sex ed teacher because he is so unflappable. I'm glad you're getting into DantexNero they're like my favorite pairing ever XD If you're just starting into the pairing you should go check out my community, I have a bunch of great stories archived there :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I do not own Dante, Nero, Trish or Lady. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Poker night was every-other Wednesday night at Devil May Cry where all four hunters got together, pulled some chairs up around the messy desk, drank a little and Dante tried to convince the girls to play strip, and he was always met with a resounding 'NO.' However, the mixture of booze and competitive chit-chat often brought up an interesting subject or two.

Lady took a swig of her beer. "So," she began conversationally. "Who do you guys think is the toughest out of us?"

"Me." Dante replied without missing a beat.

Nero paused a few moments to think it over, remembering the time he impaled the older man with his own sword..."Dante." he reluctantly agreed.

"Dante." Trish answered with a slight smile.

"Who do you think Lady?" Nero asked.

"Me, of course. All three of you have extra power to deal with demons, I don't. None of you could fight like I do." she said confidently.

Dante scoffed. "You mean using guns and acrobatics? Child's play."

"I'm going to get another beer." Nero muttered, sensing a fight coming on as he put his cards down.

"Right behind you." Trish stated as the two walked out of the room.

"Then why don't you put your money where your big mouth is?" Lady asked, slamming an ornately decorated box onto the desk between them, making the poker chips rattle. It was gold with one clear gem on the front under the latch. "I bet you couldn't last one day in my shoes."

"What is that?"

"A box I found. Says that it's made to trap demons."

"What a load Lady, you're just fucking with me because you know I'm going to beat you this round."

"Oh yeah? What do you got?"

He laid his cards down. "Three queens."

Lady slammed her hand on the desk. "Three kings."

"Damn Lady." he groaned tilting his head back-why couldn't he win this damn game! ?

"So?" she gestured to the box.

"Fine. I'll open it, it's probably just a fuck ugly jewelery box you picked up somewhere anyway." he said, reaching out to flick open the latch and flip the top up.

* * *

Nero gasped and dropped the bottle he was holding as a bright white flash came from the office, followed by a loud 'thump.' He stepped over the broken glass and spilled alcohol to run out into the main room where he saw Dante's chair flipped backwards-with him in it-which would normally be comical if said hunter wasn't unconscious.

"Dante?" his eyebrows furrowed as he got closer and knelt next to the man, realizing the older man's hair was now the same golden hue as Trish's. Lady was already at the older hunter's side checking his vitals, Trish behind the ex-order member trying to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" Nero demanded.

"It was just suppose to be a joke! I didn't know that box actually trapped demons! A friend gave it to me. I've opened it a few times and nothing happened!"

"So that thing actually sucked out his demon side! ?" he asked, looking over apprehensively and seeing that the gem on the front of the box had gone from clear to red.

"I guess so."

"How are we going to put it back! ?"

"Just be quiet and stop screaming Nero. Help me move his ass to the couch, he's heavy." she muttered pulling one of Dante's arms over her shoulder, the young male sighed and took his other side as Trish moved the chair back into it's upright position.

They set Dante down on the couch with another sigh. "Why did his hair turn blond?"

"Devil blood or any kind of supernatural blood usually turns a person's hair white. Mine is blond because Mundus created me this way, but Dante's has always been white because of his lineage, if it's blond now like his mother that leads me to believe..." Trish trailed off as Lady walked over and picked up the box.

"His demon side really did get sucked into that thing, didn't it?" the male mumbled in question.

"Maybe if I open it near him it'll go back to Dante." Lady mumbled as she approached the couch again. Nero backpedaled so fast he almost fell over as the brunette started to open the clasp. She flipped back the lid holding it out towards the cocky devil hunter. She gasped loudly however when the red light inside the box flew out and surrounded _her_.

Nero and Trish shielded their eyes, until they heard a loud metal clank and another 'thump' from Lady's body hitting the floor. Nero uncovered his eyes first and saw Lady on her side on the floor, the box laying open in front of her, her hair now a bright platinum.

"Oh...this is bad isn't it?" Nero mumbled.

"Um...I'd be heavily inclined to say yes." the demonically powered female answered.

* * *

"D…te…Dant…_Dante!_" the hunter's blue eyes blinked open to come face to face with the kid hovering over him.

"What?" he grouched.

"Geeze, I thought you were dead," he said. "Get up." he ordered as he got off his knees next to the couch and held his hand out to help the older man off the cushions.

Dante took the offered limb and sat up, looking around. "What happened?"

"Weeell. I think you better go look in a mirror…" Nero answered.

"The mirror. Oh no, did something happen to my beautiful face! ?"

The younger man rolled her eyes. "You can't take anything seriously can you? Look!" he tugged a few strands of blond hair in front of Dante's eyes, making him cross them to try to figure out what had gotten Nero's pants in a twist. Unfortunately it wasn't easy to focus on something so close and Dante shrugged before looking up again.

"What?"

"Your hair is blond."

"Oh geeze, you guys dyed my hair? That's not cool man."

"Wha-no! Dante, I think that box really did suck out your demon side! How do you feel?"

"Tired." he replied stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. "Where are the leeches anyway?"

"They're upstairs. Lady opened the box after you did and uh…I think…well, maybe Trish should explain this." he sighed not even sure how to begin explaining Dante was probably human now.

"Not as good a liar as she is kid?" he chuckled.

"Dante! I'm not fucking lying! You want proof?" Nero thought for a moment before grabbing Dante's arm and scratching his skin with one talon, drawing a river of blood…that wasn't stopping.

The older man blinked dumbfounded, wiping the crimson liquid away only for more to pool in its place. He continued to stare with disbelief as the typically minuscule wound refused to close itself and burned when the demon hunter swiped his dirty palm over it.

"Well…this is certainly new," he looked up at Nero a look of complete bafflement over his features, he wasn't even really sure how to take this. Admittedly it freaked him out a little bit but he had to keep his cool-they could fix this-they could. "So…where's the box?"

"Uh," Nero looked down at the box still laying partially open next to the couch as neither he nor Trish dared touch it.

"Kid, what happened?" he demanded.

"Well-Lady didn't think this would actually work-she didn't think anything would happen so when it did…she thought maybe if she opened the box next to you that the demon would just…jump out back to you…"

"It jumped into her didn't it?" he deadpanned.

"…_yeah. _It did. I'm gonna go get you a Band-Aid for your arm. Stay there." Nero replied walking into the back where the bathroom was.

Dante, being Dante, of course didn't listen and picked up the box and looked it over. It didn't appear to be anything special, no runes or any indicator of it's demon capturing value. He sighed, well, besides being human for a little bit, this didn't seem too complicated, just suck his demon-side back out of Lady and put it back into him. Simple. No big deal.

He nodded, convincing himself as he started up the stairs.

* * *

And I think this is where I'm gonna end this one. I might come back to it, because I do have some ideas about what could happen to make its own story, but I just finished Teenager and I want to work on this challenge before diving into another stand alone story. :3 Hope you guys aren't too angry.

Anyway, give me some feedback if you would like me to come back to this and give it its own story later on :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 13, 2011


	12. Chapter 12 Illogical

Ebony and Ivory Queens Ch. 12

Theme: Illogical

Lotus Butterfly: I know, I had a hard time imagining Dante with blonde hair XD It does detract a little from his sexiness, but it sort of works with the explanation! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Takemori: I'm glad you like the community! :3 I thought it would be funny if Dante suggested strip poker XD I might make the last chapter into it's own story someday, but for now I'm going to leave as is :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Silent Deathbringer: I'm not sure if Lady is going to be more badass, you'll just have to be patient until I come out with a story for Only Human, sorry! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, I thought I'd seen Lady being turned into a demon before but I don't know if Dante has ever lost his demon side before XD I'm sure he'd probably get killed if he went on a mission like that too! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: I'm glad you're okay with where the last chapter ended :3 Happy belated Valentine's Day! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Yeah, I thought about Lady being the toughest when I was trying to get an idea for the last chapter. It does seem like she has to be the strongest to pull her weight and not get any crap from Dante. I really think that Only Human has a lot of potential too. I want to turn it into it's own story, but I just don't have the time right now so I'll try to get into it sometime just not now :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

JustHexx: I will definitely keep this chapter in mind, when I have time to do another multichaptered fic. I don't have the free time right now but I will try to get it it's own place someday :3 I'm glad you like! I have a lot of fun writing these! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I know, it's hard to imagine anyone being gentle with Dante! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: I will try to continue the last chapter in it's own story eventually XD thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I am SOOOOO sorry. I had writer's block forever! I only got this chapter up because Kendecia mentioned something on dA that got the gears turning, so this chapter is for you!

Just a warning, this chapter is a little crazy since the prompt IS Illogical, so I hope you'll bear with me and enjoy!

**Background: DantexNero in a relationship

* * *

**

RIIIIING! RIIIIING! RIIIIIING!

The sound of the Devil May Cry phone only seemed to get louder as the two male half-devils in bed tried to ignore it. It was eight am and after a long night of devil hunting and romping around in the bedroom, the last thing Dante or Nero wanted to do was get up to answer the phone-even if it was just to tell someone that they were closed. After a few minutes the phone went silent and both half-devils let out a soft sigh of relief. Nero's devil arm wrapped around the older man's middle, his cheek resting on his warm chest as they tried to go back to sleep.

...RING! RIIING!

Nero sighed in irritation as he flipped over, his bare feet slapping onto the wood floor as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

"I swear, if it's Lady calling-"

"Don't finish that sentence." the older man implored, his eyes going distant as he seemed to imagine his lover doing all kinds of terrible things to the female.

The young half-devil snorted a laugh at the look as he left the room and wandered downstairs where the phone was bouncing around in its cradle. He glanced back up the stairs just to make sure Dante hadn't followed him before slamming his devil bringer into the desk making the phone jump up...and in the wrong direction. Nero gasped and shot out his bringer to grab the speaker and bring it to him. How did Dante manage to get it to jump to him perfectly every time! ?

Nero brought the phone to his ear. "Devil May Cry." he sighed tiredly.

"It's about time! I've been calling for the last fifteen minutes!" an angry woman replied.

_'Believe me, I know.'_ Nero thought bitterly to himself. "What's the emergency ma'am?"

"Oh, it's my daughter!" the woman started wailing and Nero rolled his eyes with a grimace, spotting his lover on the landing of the stairs, still stark naked and rubbing an eye sleepily.

"Yes ma'am?" he prodded for more information.

"She's seeing this terrible boy-there's something wrong with him-he's so strange. I'm worried he's going to hurt my little Rajah!"

The young half-devil's look turned flat. "What kind of business do you think this is ma'am?"

"This is...the Devil May Cry isn't it? This boy is a monster. I want you to get rid of him before he hurts my little girl."

"A monster...?" he continued to cajole for more specifics.

"Of the demonic nature, sir. I'm willing to pay you of course! How does a thousand dollars sound?"

Nero's silver eyebrows raised. "A thousand?"

"Oh-all right! Two thousand, but that's all I can afford. She's going to meet him at the park tonight near the lake at ten pm. Please be there!" she said before the line went dead.

Dante quirked an eyebrow at the blank look on his partner's face. "What?"

"She's willing to pay us two thousand dollars for one demon."

"Hot damn, did we get lucky or what? Where is it?"

"Apparently 'he' is suppose to be in the park tonight at ten meeting the woman's daughter." he shrugged, placing the phone back on its holder.

"So we even get to go back to bed? Damn, this is a lucky day." Dante grinned before yawning and heading back towards their bedroom, he glanced over his shoulder. "You comin' kid?"

Nero was still staring at the phone. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"We'll cross that bridge once we get to it. For now let's get some shuteye." he urged, tilting his head.

"Okay." he agreed with a wan smile making his way back up the stairs.

* * *

10pm...

Both hunters were geared up and ready for a fight as they approached the lake. The park was dark and quiet at the late hour, shadows dancing in the pale moonlight. The park was suppose to be closed at sundown, but that never kept kids, demons and demon hunters from breaking the rules.

What they saw was only somewhat what they were expecting, there were two teenagers standing at the edge of the lake. One was a boy that looked nearly eighteen or so with dark hair was all they could tell since they were seeing him from behind. The girl was in front of him, she looked about sixteen with curly brown locks and brown eyes, her skin was cream colored with a few blemishes hastily smeared over with cover up as teenagers were wont to do. She was smiling from ear to ear, trying to hide it as well as her blush and act 'cool' around the obviously older boy.

The two hunters carefully got closer, trying to see what was happening. They did get calls every once in awhile where the person really was just a fruit loop...and the two really didn't want to scare the shit out of a couple of teens by shooting or drawing swords at them...again. They'd caught hell from Lady the last time.

They watched quietly as the couple continued to converse too quietly to hear, the boy brushing the hair out of Rajah's face before they started to gently kiss.

Nero averted his gaze. "I thought that woman was a fucking psycho." he hissed under his breath.

"You think watching makes us pedophiles?"

The younger demon smacked Dante's shoulder as he turned around. "You already are you dirty old pervert. Let's go." he muttered as the two started back the way they came after a few steps they both heard a rather loud gasp.

"Kyle…"

The older male whipped his head around as if to look.

"You really are a-" the word 'pervert' was on the tip of Nero's tongue but he was silenced when a coppery scent hit his nose. Demons were almost like landlocked sharks they could scent only a tiny amount of human blood from a long distance.

Neither part-devil had to look at the other before they were bolting back through the trees. When they got there they saw both teens on the grass, Rajah over the boy's lap, Kyle cradling her head as his lips were connected to her throat. Light blue eyes flicked up when he heard blades being drawn and saw the two. He disengaged from his victim's throat and licked the wound closed. He glared at the devil hunters and bared his bloodstained fangs.

Neither devil hunter was affected by the show of aggression, instead drawing their firearms. The vampire pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I think you better go home Rajani." he said.

She blinked blearily as if not sure what was happening as she was sat up.

"Go home. Now." he stated. As he got to his feet himself. All three males paused as if not sure what to do as the human glanced around before slowly backing away and then breaking into a full-out run.

Kyle folded his arms and licked off his teeth before smirking. "Hi, I'm Kyle, who are you, the FDA?"

"Nah, we're more like the CIA." Dante grinned.

"Ah, so you're gonna make me disappear without a trace then?" he grinned. "Sounds like fun if it didn't involve me dying as it appears to be the case you're _trying_ to make." He looked critically at Nero's devil bringer.

"Trying?" the kid growled.

"Well you two certainly pull out all the stops." he said eyes sparkling in the dim light. "Doesn't seem very fair that you're armed," he paused looking over them both. "_well_ armed, and I'm not. Not to mention the two against one factor." he folded his hands behind his head and pursed his lips. "Can't I get just a little head start?"

Dante looked amused while Nero just seemed to be getting pissed off as it appeared the vampire was checking him out. The older slayer chuckled as he holstered Ebony and Ivory.

"All right."

"Dante!"

"What? It's not everyday we meet a demon that can think. This could be fun."

Nero frowned but nodded, lowering Blue Rose. As soon as he did the dark haired vampire tore off into the trees.

"Wow, he's pretty fast. What do you think? About a five second head start?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

The two took off in pursuit of the fleeing vampire, stopping after a moment to split up and search for him in parallel directions.

Kyle's cerulean eyes glinted from his place in the trees, their branches full of thick leaves to hide his presence. He saw one of the white haired men run below and sprang, one leg going over each of Nero's shoulders, hands grabbing his platinum hair as Nero lost his balance and toppled forward towards the ground.

The young slayer growled and twisted trying to buck the vampire off before his shoulders were pinned to the ground, only he was a little too late. Kyle's weight rested heavily on his back his sword digging in painfully, and no amount of bucking seemed to be working to get the damn vampire off.

"So what are you doing here? I mean other than crashing my date?"

"Get off me!" Nero snarled.

"Come on now, I've dealt with plenty of novice vampire hunters and monster slayers, but their replies on _why_ they're here never cease to amuse me."

The young man growled as he got his bringer under him and managed to push himself up, knocking Kyle off with a small gasp of surprise.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I ain't here to entertain some teenage vampire."

"Teenage? Maybe a long time ago." he grinned, swiftly getting onto his feet as well, though he quickly jumped back as Nero's flaming blade cut through the air, lighting up the darkness.

Kyle brought up his arm to block the heat from his face.

"Don't like that, do ya?"

"No, fire is not a personal favorite, but if you're expecting me to light up like a Christmas tree you'll be sorely disappointed. I do give you credit on originality-I've certainly never seen a blade like that."

"You know, I think I like the ones that don't talk better." he muttered.

Kyle lunged behind a nearby tree as gunfire trailed over the spot he'd been standing a moment before. Dante had apparently decided to give some backup.

"Okay-okay wait guys. Really what's the deal?" he asked nervously his back pressed to rough tree bark. One at a time he could handle, but both of them together… "I wasn't hurting anyone-I certainly wasn't killing the girl, she's a willing donor!"

"Willing donor?" Nero quirked an eyebrow and Dante shrugged as they approached the tree.

"Yes," he heard them coming and quickly grabbed the lowest branch near him and swung up, normally he wouldn't be so worried but there was something about these two…they were different from the amateurs he'd fought before, they were human…whoever these guys were they weren't quite 'human' plus he wasn't armed and while he was confident in his hand-to-hand skills, they only worked well on one person at a time. "I haven't killed anyone!" he insisted.

"Ever?" Nero dogged him persistently looking for the smallest infraction to put this demon down.

"I don't kill my donors, that would be stupid. Hell, I go out of my way to protect them. Though I have killed people, it's been in a human context-I'm a soldier."

Dante chuckled, lifting Ivory. "A patriotic undead?"

"Not exactly," he gasped and the leaves rustled as he moved, hissing as a bullet struck him in the arm making him bleed. "It's her mother isn't it? Did she pay you to kill me? I know she's suspicious…" he dropped the bloody bullet out of the tree. "Okay, you've convinced me, I'll leave the girl alone and book it out of town. Would that satisfy you?"

Both demon hunters frowned as they kept their hands on their holstered weapons. The vampire poked his head out cautiously, blue glistening in the shadows.

"I don't hold grudges and I was only visiting anyways. I can just leave, you can tell Rajah's mother that you killed me and get whatever she promised you." he offered.

The demon hunters looked at each other skeptically, before Dante shrugged.

"He did get the girl out of here…I dunno kid, I'm kinda inclined to believe him. Not all demons are bad, look at Trish."

Nero sighed. "What the hell, this entire day has been completely illogical, might as well end it that way."

"That's the spirit!" Dante grinned.

* * *

Okay, so that is one of my OCs named Kyle. He probably won't show up again, but like I said, I had writer's block and this sort of broke me out of it, so I hope you didn't hate this chapter. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 28, 2011


	13. Chapter 13 Nature's Fury

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 13

Theme: Nature's Fury

Lotus Butterfly: I pretty much just had to get writing again to get past the block and the last chapter is what happened as a result XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you liked Kyle, he's seriously like one of my favorite OCs XD I'm really happy you liked him. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Glad it wasn't too random! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: It is funny to imagine Dante and Nero bursting out of the bushes and breaking up a couple of teenagers XD Those kids would be scarred fro life! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers! I know the last chapter wasn't one of my best, but hopefully this one is a bit better!

**Background: DantexNero relationship **

* * *

Nero had been feeling anxious for more than a few days now and nothing he did-bar fucking like a bunny with Dante-could take the edge off. He knew this feeling vaguely, he used to get nervous and jumpy whenever they would experience a hurricane in Fortuna, the days preceding it he would feel the crazy urge to just sprint away from the city as fast as he possibly could.

Now, however that didn't make much sense as Dante assured him that hurricanes didn't occur so far inland and just waved off the young man's fears. It was starting to piss Nero off to be honest because it seemed as though Dante actually knew what was going on-knew why he was feeling this way-and was leaving him out of the loop.

The reason for this was the fact that Dante seemed to be acting off as well, taking some of his weapons off the walls as well as being slightly high-strung himself, which Nero could only tell because he spent so much time near the male. Dante wasn't sleeping as often or as heavily, and he was happy to go out on jobs with the younger man even though Nero could take care of the demons just fine.

It was February but the winter still seemed to be out in full force, much to Nero's chagrin. Sure it was pretty and he loved it…for the first three days it had blanketed the ground. Now he just wished the damn stuff would go away. The young man stared out the window an irritable look on his face as he saw the fat, fluffy flakes falling from the sky, covering the dirty city in a pristine white, that is until a brave/crazy commuter in their car came by running it over and leaving a trail of gray in its wake which only lasted a few minutes before it too was smothered in snow.

Dante sat reclined at his desk as normal munching on two day old pizza since they couldn't seem to get anyone willing to brave the snow and ice to deliver. Nero sighed as he perched himself on the billiard table, looking out the window, at least he'd gotten the heat working again or it would be miserably cold inside as well as out. The high was apparently hovering around two degrees F, without wind chill. Maybe his demon senses were trying to tell him there was going to be a blizzard? He certainly hoped that wasn't the case, he'd had absolutely enough of the snow!

The young man was broken from his glaring at the flurries as the phone rang. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Dante making no move to answer it. He sighed and slid off the green felt making his way over, as he reached for the speaker the older slayer slammed his booted foot against the desk making it jump from the cradle into his hand.

"Devil May Cry."

"I'm gonna kill you." Nero muttered under his breath as he folded his arms. The grin Dante wore was for his younger lover but he was still listening to the phone against his ear. The kid waited and after a few minutes decided that this was most likely a gig they were going to end up taking and picked up his blue coat, it wasn't his usual denim; he found his blood wasn't well adjusted to the temperatures and had to get a warmer coat for the cold months.

He shrugged the jacket on as Dante hung up the phone. "More frosts?"

"Yeah, the little shits really seem to like the snow and ice we have going on here..." he said, twirling on his red leather. Didn't matter what the temperature was, whether it was -20 or 150 degrees Dante always wore the same thing, the only difference was when it was really cold he put on a pair of red earmuffs.

Both strapped on their weapons before yanking open the doors of the office. Nero winced at the cold, snatching his hat from the pool table with his devil bringer and tugging it securely over his ears before the two hunters headed out into the freezing air.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found the hunters where the frosts had apparently decided to take over some children's snow forts and have a game themselves, flicking ice balls at each other as if wondering what the attraction was.

Nero sighed, a cloud of white steam billowing from his nostrils. "You've got to be kidding me." he lightly smirked.

"Doesn't seem that way," Dante grinned bending over the grab a rock and two handfuls of snow and compacting them together as the young man quirked an eyebrow. The older slayer's grin just grew as he whipped the snow/rock ball, smacking a frost in the face. It screeched in anger and pain turning towards the hunter, it's friends looking over as well.

Nero started revving Red Queen. "You guys want to play Risk?"

Dante chuckled. "They've got more soldiers," he pointed out. "Good thing I have my good luck pieces." he stated pulling out his trusted handguns.

The two lunged into battle flames leaping up Red Queen's blade zapping the still falling snow into steam and melting away some of the frosts he was attacking.

Dante laughed, and played as usual between bullets and strikes with Rebellion.

Nero grinned as he cut down another frost, his smile faltered however when the ground started to shutter. He let out what sounded almost like a scream as he was knocked off balance, falling down onto the pavement as everything seemed to shake side to side and bounced up and down. What the hell was going on! ?

"Finally!" Dante declared as if in relief, although he was on the ground too as were the demons.

Nero gripped the snow covered asphalt but it seemed to be moving too. Whatever was happening Dante had known about it and hadn't told the young man and for that Nero was going to kick his ass, as soon as he could get up that is.

Buildings around the hunters seemed to wobble just as much as everything else. Screams and shouts erupted in the otherwise snowy winter night. A power cable nearby snapped from a falling telephone pole, leaving the live end to bounce around on the ground. Nero tried to roll away from it, but he honestly couldn't figure out what way was up, let alone which direction was away from the dangerous line.

It seemed like forever but the ground eventually stopped moving allowing Nero to shakily sit up to see the damage, bricks and mortar littering the ground as well as a few downed telephone poles and wires. The frosts were gone, seemingly lost to the chaos.

Dante was pushing himself up to his feet brushing snow and slush off his pants and coat.

"What the _hell_ was that?" the young slayer demanded angrily.

"That, my love, was nature's fury."

"You knew it was coming." he accused pointing a glowing demonic claw at him as he pushed up to his feet as well.

"A hunch, more or less."

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"Well, I thought my senses were telling me about the blizzard, which we're expected to get the next day or so anyway."

"Oh no! I'm not buying that bullshit! You took the devil arms off the walls because you knew this was going to happen!"

"Hmm, well you got me there, but we should head back, it's freezing out and we need to see if the shop's lost power. I doubt they'll have it back up before the blizzard hits in full force. Nature isn't quite done with us yet!" Dante stated as he started to stroll back towards the shop.

"And I'm not quite done with you yet old man." Nero muttered walking after him.

* * *

Yes…Nero seems that he's going to beat the crap out of Dante for not telling him about earthquakes XD Hope you liked. Next chapter's prompt is 'Heaven' so there will probably be a lemon involved ;3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 8, 2011


	14. Chapter 14 Heaven

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 14

Theme: Heaven

JustHexx: Yes, Dante is always messing with Nero XD I like thinking of Dante with earmuffs and his regular gear on, it just seems so…little kiddish or something XD I came up with the idea of devils predicting natural disasters because animals seem to have some sense for it and devils seem a bit like animals so…yeah XD Thanks for the bonus points of creativity! Thanks for reviewing too! *gives cookies*

GeneralSephiroth: Yes, I'm sure Nero's fury is much scarier than nature's O.O Poor Dante. XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Aw! I'm sorry you're sick! I hope you're better by now! I'm glad I could cheer you up on your sick day! We don't get earthquakes where I'm from either, which made figuring out what it would be like to be in one a major bitch XD We get tornados and lots of snow where I'm from XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: YAY! I'm glad you're back! Here's some more! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, the ground shaking was just an earthquake XD I don't know if there's a demon that would make the ground rumble enough to knock over our favorite demon hunters! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: I'm glad you enjoy the surprise-sometimes what I write surprises me too! (See: Teenager and Only Human) Snow is okay until you have to go out and walk in the damn stuff XD We get snow here between like November and February/March. I'm pretty used to it after 20 years of living in the same place XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Glad you liked-now it's lemon time! YEAH! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I suppose Dante WOULDN'T have anymore pizza after two days…maybe he rationed it? XD I'm not so good of an artist unfortunately, especially not with someone as sexy as Dante : ( So sorry I can't draw you a pic with Dante in earmuffs. Thanks for reviewing though! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: I love thinking of Dante wearing earmuffs XD I think it's funny and makes me think of a little kid :3 Very glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't have this done last week! ;_; Life decided to bitch slap me in the face with a crapload of homework and…real world junk! DX So, anyway, this is Heaven as I promised! I don't own DMC!

* * *

Heaven was supposedly a place that existed in hell as a kind of paradise. Dante had never seen it, and so didn't really believe it existed, but he supposed that if it did, he would like to go there and it would look just like this.

Nero was sitting at the desk in the office, his shirt nowhere to be found, his boots were kicked up on the piece of furniture in Dante's signature pose. His arms were crossed over his chest, his head tilted forward, eyelashes resting against his cheekbones, his breathing soft and even. A fresh pizza box as well as another black box rested unassumingly on the oak.

Dante had been gone for the last week on a string of missions outside the city at Lady's command of course. Though he had missed spending his first Valentine's Day with the kid, he wasn't even sure if the young man wanted to make a big deal out of it anyway but now it seemed that Nero had stayed up part of the night waiting for him to come back.

The older devil hunter removed Rebellion from his back and propped it against the wall as he made his way over to the chair his lover was asleep in, leaning in, meeting the young man's lips with his own. Nero started to return the gesture, his movements sleepy and sluggish until his eyes opened and he broke off.

"Dante." he mumbled, straightening his back unfolding his arms to stretch. "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eye with his human hand.

"Two in the morning."

Nero yawned before smiling lightly. "Guess I must've passed out a little while ago. Welcome home."

"Miss me, kid?"

Nero snorted. "No."

Dante laughed. "Well, looks like I got a box of pizza here that says differently." he said pulling open the box to reveal a full pizza with everything but olives. He took out a slice and started to eat it, it was relatively warm.

"It's called being conscientious. I figured you might be hungry when you got back." he stated helping himself to a piece as well.

"And what is this…?" Dante placed his hand on the black box to drag it closer as Nero lightly blushed.

"Just something I picked up today." he answered scratching at his nose as the older man opened the box revealing a half-dozen chocolate covered strawberries with no stems.

Dante chuckled.

"Well, we sorta missed Valentine's Day and I know you like strawberries so I figured…what the hell." he shrugged simply trying to play it off as no big deal.

The older man chowed down another slice of pizza, letting Nero lounge at his desk…for the moment. He was just too cute sitting there blushing.

"I guess you're right about V-day. I wanted to be back before it, but there was no way to fit the two whole days of travel into less than one."

"It's not a big deal anyway." Nero grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away, his voice giving away that maybe he didn't think it was as stupid as he was trying to play it off as.

Dante casually licked the grease off his fingers. "Well, maybe we can have a make-up day." he suggested reaching over to grab one of the chocolate berries, popping it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue, enjoying the sweet taste. Nero watched with curiosity, wondering what the old man was playing at.

The son of Sparda swallowed before leaning forward to kiss the young man. Nero's hands reached up of their own accord to tangle in the silky platinum strands, their tongues touched tentatively, the taste of greasy pizza and sweet chocolate meeting in a strange combination that neither could feel the will to care about for the time being.

Dante pulled away after a few moments when the younger slayer pulled himself out of the chair to press himself against the elder's strong frame.

"You missed me. Say you missed me." the older hunter said huskily, nipping the kid's bottom lip.

Nero glared in defiance. "You were only gone a week."

"A whole entire week with no sex! And on Valentine's no less! It should be a crime." the older male was joking of course, but he kept a completely straight face as he said it.

"You're an idiot." the younger man said with a roll of his eyes.

Dante chuckled, kissing down his partner's neck as Nero started unbuckling his jacket and unzipping his shirt, forcing the fabric over his shoulders onto the floor. The older man quickly unfastened his partner's belt and pulled it off, laying it with a clank onto the desk. He unzipped Nero's pants and slid his hand inside, gripping the half erect appendage inside.

A low growl of pleasure rumbled in the young man's throat and his hands fumbled with his lover's own pant fastenings. Dante removed his hand quickly and shoved the pizza box off the desk-making sure it didn't fall over of course, no reason to waste perfectly good pizza. Then he pushed off some of the papers.

Nero watched for a moment in confusion as Dante grabbed the belt he had laid aside and swiftly snapped it around his partner's wrists, adequately binding him for the moment. The young hunter gasped as he was bent over the desk, Dante's chest pressing against his back, peppering kisses on his neck and shoulder blade as Nero held himself on his elbows. He panted softly as he felt the elder's clothed erection rubbing against his ass.

"I certainly missed _you_ kid." he said and the young man could hear the smirk in his voice before his jeans and boxers were swiftly pulled down to his knees, leaving him utterly exposed. He felt Dante pull away and looked over his shoulder in time to see Dante pull open a drawer and produce a tube of lube. He licked his lips as he watched his older partner smear the slick substance over the digits.

After a moment he put the lubricant aside and trailed the slippery fingers between the firm globes of flesh before pressing in two of them. Nero hissed softly, his hands gripping the edge of the wood in front of him. He quickly loosened up however when Dante found the bundle of nerves inside him and began to mercilessly assault it.

He snarled in pleasure resting his forehead on the belt around his wrists, hardly noticing when a third finger was added to him. He started to push back against the digits, wanting more. Right _now_ damn it!

"Dante!" he hissed "Hurry up."

"You gotta tell me something first.

"What?" he snapped in agitation.

"Did you miss me?" he asked again with a grin, his unoccupied hand, wrapping around the kid's weeping erection.

Nero moaned, but offered no reply.

"Come on, did you miss me?" he repeated.

"_Yes! _God, yes. I missed you damn it! Now hurry up!" he growled.

"How much did you miss me?" he asked, leaning over the young punk, slowly continuing his ministrations on his helpless victim. "Did you fantasize about me doing this to you?"

"N-no," he arched back attempting more contact, but his partner teasingly pulled away. "Damn it Dante! Fuck me-_**damn it!**_ That's what I imagined, not this!"

Nero felt the older man pull away and started to lift his head to look over his shoulder when he heard the sound of a zipper whirring and relaxed. Fucking finally! Dante could be such an asshole.

The older hunter picked the lube off the desk and quickly used it to slick himself. He pulled himself over the young male, pressing against him without penetrating him. Nero squirmed before slapping his hands on the desk.

"Dante!"

The older man chuckled. "I'm just fucking with you kid."

"I wish you would-ah!" he gasped softly as Dante started to push into him, for some reason being nice and gentle-until Nero rocked his hips back, both of them moaning as the older male's entire length slipped into him.

"Christ kid!" the older man growled, nipping at the back of his neck while the young man just seemed pleased that something was finally happening! Nero pushed himself forward and then quickly back to start some sort of movement wanting to coax his lover along. The younger man gasped as his partner started a slow pace, one hand returning to stroking his own neglected hard on. He started moaning softly, another gasp wrung from him when he felt powerful lightning crackle gently against his skin. Dante was just barely holding onto his control.

"Dante," he breathed, his hips arching back to every thrust and he mewled submissively as the older man bit and licked at his neck, trying to break through that last barrier that was keeping Dante from triggering. "God-damn…I-I need you…harder, faster-" he cut off with a gasp when he finally pushed the older man's self-control too far. A red light enveloped them, making Nero's skin tingle, and instead of Dante's hot flesh, demonic armor rubbed against his back, razor sharp teeth nipping at his shoulder and drawing blood.

Nero groaned as the fat cock plunged in and out of him, each time slamming against his sweet spot, making white light flash before his eyes and Dante's name leave his lips. His muscles spasmed and clenched around the welcome intrusion, fingers he could do himself, but nothing beat the feeling of the hot, thick length inside him now.

The older devil was taking him hard and fast, which was what the young man really wanted and needed after their week apart. His partner continued stroking his length as well as the abuse on his prostate making Nero's insides feel like they were made of liquid fire.

"I-I'm s-so…Dante!" the younger devil couldn't finish as his lover increased the speed of his thrusts, purring at his ear. Nero screamed as he came into the older demon's hand, essence covering the desk as well as his stomach.

Dante felt the velvet heat tighten around him as if it didn't want to let go and his own orgasm rocked though him, filling the male below him with so much hot cum it started to drip down his thighs. He detriggered in another flash of crimson, laying on top of his lover as they both panted for breath and their limbs turned to jelly.

"I _definitely _missed that." Nero breathed a smirk curling the corner of his mouth.

Dante managed to wheeze a laugh. Yep, if heaven did exist-this would be it.

* * *

Wow, sexy, hot lemon :3 I'm actually rather pleased with this one, it's original to me in it's own way XD I hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 21, 2011


	15. Chapter 15 Death

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 15

Theme: Death

Kendecia: XD Glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

JustHexx: I don't think they teach that in Jesus School XD but I definitely like the sound of it if that's what heaven sounds like! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I liked Dante's teasing too XD Nero definitely did miss Dante, it's just he's too independent and defiant to admit it unless 'tortured' XD I think you're right. Heaven is the image of what we love most, and for Dante (in this case) it would be Nero :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: First lemon of spring break? I hope there were many more, but it seems it's been pretty slow around here recently! I'm glad you liked the chapter though :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Glad you liked the lemon :3 I think stuff like that would be in my version of heaven too XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I was going to have them do something with the chocolate covered strawberries and then it just sort of didn't work out that way X_X I am fail XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: I know what you mean, I like a bit of the angst ridden relationships, but it's also nice to see them in a stable loving relationship once in awhile and that's the kind I really like to write :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

CommanderRatchet57: Glad you liked the lemon! W00! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Britt601: Thanks so much for the encouragement! :3 I love writing Dante and Nero interacting it's really fun for me. As for the 'AntiYaoi Discussion Board' I've been there a ton of times, at first it pissed me off, but I mean people always have their own opinions and I personally use it now just to find good yaoi stories XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

OMG! I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! There are not enough apologies in the world for how bad I feel for not updating for an entire MONTH! D8 You read that right! A MONTH! It's the last few weeks of school and my professors are pounding me like crazy with homework and junk, so I'm so sorry this took me so long! : ( Hopefully you guys like the chapter, I sort of typed it up in a flurry the past day or two! This is more of a Lady and Dante chapter, fleshing out more of how I think their relationship is. Enjoy!

* * *

Dante's smirk slid slowly over his face as he heard Lady's bike out in front of his shop. It would add a little entertainment to his day. Nero was gone on a mission that would keep him away for at least a day and night and he was just starting to miss teasing the little firecracker.

He heard the doors squeak open and peeked one eye from below his magazine to see the brunette saunter up to the desk and lay her palms flat on the wood.

"Hello Lady." he greeted pulling the paper off his face. He usually didn't encourage her, but he was bored to tears, and he had a certain good feeling about whatever she was there about.

The female quirked an eyebrow. "You seem chipper."

"Nah, so what's up?" he wondered.

"Ah, not chipper, bored." she corrected herself with a knowing look as she leaned back and adjusted her rocket launcher. "I was coming by because I got a lead on some demons, and I was hoping Trish or Nero was around."

Dante gripped at his chest dramatically. "Lady, are you saying you think Trish and Nero are better partners and moi?"

The woman rolled her mismatched eyes. "I'm saying that Trish and Nero don't show off and nearly get me killed, but if they're both gone I guess you can come along."

"You guess?"

"I think I could handle it myself, but better safe than dead."

"Oh-ho, so you do need my help."

"I _could _go on my own, or wait for one of the other two, but more people will die. There's already been almost twenty deaths so get up and let's go."

Dante sighed, well that was a killjoy. At least he could take it out on the demon doing it. He strapped on Rebellion, Ebony, Ivory and Beowolf. "Let's go."

* * *

Lady rode her motorcycle and Dante his car. They couldn't come to an agreement on riding together because the half-demon wouldn't ride bitch on a woman's bike and Lady swore Dante would kill her with his driving, so they rode separately out towards the docks on the east side of town. The commotion was apparently being caused from one of the warehouses.

The dock man met them when they arrived escorting them to the building in question.

"The crew's all called off until I can do something about this banshee creature. I've lost seven of my group just this month and more the month before. I've called police, priests, and spiritualists and finally got referenced to you, so I really hope you can clear up this mess."

"This is what we do." Lady assured as the man picked through his keys before unlocking the door for them.

"I've heard that before. Good luck."

The two nodded and waited until he left before Dante walked into the warehouse stepping right in front of Lady who had been about to enter herself. She glared, she didn't need to hide behind some big muscled idiot! She could handle herself just fine, the half-demon just had a protective streak, so if something was going to happen he'd prefer it happened to the person with the healing ability and the uncanny knack of not dying.

However nothing happened and the two made their way inside, guns drawn, Lady becoming wary while Dante gazed around as if disappointed. The place was stacked with old crates, some left in a jumble like the workers had torn out in the middle of their shift, which, if the dock man's story was anything to go by, was probably just what happened.

After a few minutes of wandering around Dante heaved a sigh. "Well, this was a waste."

"What do you mean a waste! ? People are obviously dying Dante, who do you think is doing it? The Easter Bunny?"

"Nah, but maybe it's just a human killer, I don't sense anything."

Lady sighed this time. "Maybe it left due to the lack of human activity." She turned towards the half-devil and froze, eyes as wide as saucers as she quickly brought up her pistols and opened fire. Dante let out a sound of surprise and irritation as he quickly moved out of range, turning to see what had freaked out the human.

Behind him had materialized a giant black shadow with a skull for a face, the white a stark contrast to its dark body. The thing that was surprising to Dante however was that the bullets were going straight through the creature and burying themselves in the concrete wall. The demon let out a high pitched giggle that scraped like sandpaper down their spines as it disappeared.

Lady glared around as she reloaded her firearms, the half-demon getting up and brushing himself off.

"What the hell was that thing?" the human was agitated.

"I'm not sure, but the better question is how do I kill it?" Dante would never admit it, but he was slightly thrown as well, how had it snuck up on him like that? Usually he could sense a demonic aura, but this thing didn't seem to have one-at least not one that was detectable. He moved over to Lady and she turned her back to him, Dante turning his to her so that one of them was covering each side of the room, watching the other's blind spot. Lady was one of the only people he had to look over with such caution. Trish and Nero could take hits and bounce back-usually spitting mad, Lady got hit and she would be slowed up for more than a few minutes-maybe forever if the damage was bad enough. As much as the half-demon liked to give her a hard time he really did have a soft spot for her and he did his best to protect her when they went on missions like this.

Two sets of eyes bounced around the room, one set blue and the other mismatched trying to spot any movement. Suddenly Dante realized he was looking at a skull less than an inch from his face, the finger of a clawed hand tapping his nose. He quickly released a barrage of bullets from Ebony and Ivory, but the creature simply laughed again and disappeared. Dante swiped his nose with the back of his hand. Lady looking over her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." he replied simply as they waited for the thing to reappear.

After fifteen minutes of waiting and hearing nothing Lady sighed as she lowered her weapons. "I think it's gone."

Dante grunted in affirmation, jamming his guns into their holsters.

"Maybe we scared it o-" she cut short as she turned towards the hunter and abruptly stopped. "What is that?" she pointed at his face, causing the male to quirk an eyebrow at her. She sighed in irritation. "Your nose."

He crossed his eyes trying to figure out what she was talking about, making her roll her own unmatched orbs. "There's a black dot, it's probably soot or something from this place, it's filthy."

Dante rubbed at his nose, still unsure of what the woman was talking about before shrugging. "So should we call it a day and come back later? Skull-face doesn't look like he's coming back anytime soon."

"I guess not. It's weird though. I'm going to go talk to the dock man some more and see what else I can find out." she said as they both walked to the door.

"You do that. I guess I'll head back to the office. Call if you need me." he said with a yawn.

Lady rolled her eyes. "Always the first to cut out when the action is over, huh?"

"You got it." he winked heading back to his car.

* * *

A short while later Dante reached the office, the sun was just a sliver of light over the horizon, painting the sky with pinks, yellows, blues and indigos. He walked into the shop, kicking the doors closed behind him and making his way to the back to his bathroom.

He looked in the mirror frowning at the black dot that had appeared on his nose. He scratched at it, but it didn't go away so he shrugged and walked over to the shower and started twisting the knobs as he shed his clothes, waiting for the water to get warm enough. Once it was he stepped under the spray and sighed, tilting his face towards it. The water hit the spot and he winced pulling his head back. That hurt, why the hell did that hurt?

He quickly stepped back from the water as each drop sent spikes of pain through his whole body. He quickly retreated from the shower his mind in a flurry, what would have caused this? He caught his reflection in the mirror again and frowned when he saw black streaks on his arms chest and legs.

"Oh…fuck." he muttered grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist ignoring the pain the cloth rubbing against his skin caused. He quickly went out to the rotary phone and dialed Lady. He held the phone a few centimeters from his ear as he listened to the ringing.

"Yeah?" the gruff female greeted him.

"So Lady, what did you find out?"

There was a long pause from down the line. "What happened?"

"Oh, I'm just curious." he said offhandedly.

"…Well, I found out that all the demon had to do was touch someone, then-as reported by victims' friends and loved ones, they became extremely sensitive, their skin started turning black and twenty-four hours later they were dead. So you're lucky that thing didn't have a chance to touch you."

"Dead?" there was a clatter as the phone hit the floor, Lady's voice still coming down the line.

"Dante? Dante! ?"

* * *

Yeah, so I'm ending it here because I really don't know where this would go ^_^; Don't worry, Dante wouldn't die or anything, I'd find a way to save him but I'm not feeling particularly creative on this one. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 21, 2011


	16. Chapter 16 Forever and a Day

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 16

Theme: Forever and a Day

Takemori: I wish I knew where to go with the last chapter and how to bail Dante out XD If I did I would have totally finished it, but I honestly don't know! XD Yeah, no DxN last chapter, but this chapter is full of it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: I really wish I knew how to finish the last chapter, if I ever think of anything I would definitely finish it, but for the moment, that's all there is! Sorry! The skull demon is crazy frightening! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Ryuutarouchan: Yeah, I do like to make Dante the victim every once in awhile, especially since he thinks himself so invincible! XD I don't blame you for laughing, the last few lines are pretty funny in the right state of mind XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: I've been wanting to do some Dante and Lady interaction for a long time, and it just happened to work out that way in this chapter. I'd like to do interactions between the rest of the characters too, like my take on Dante and Trish's relationship, Nero and Trish, and Nero and Lady because I think that they would all be pretty tight, I just haven't come up with any good scenarios for the others yet :3 I would think that Lady almost works BETTER with Nero XD He isn't a pervert and he probably wouldn't get in her way trying to show off! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Glad you liked! :3 My computer goes stupid on me every once in awhile too, so no worries XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

For those of you who missed having DantexNero in the last chapter, it's back in this chapter full force :3 Lots of fluffy-mushiness ahead so there's the warning!

**Background: DantexNero established relationship**

* * *

The sky was blue, green grass sprawled out in all directions a soft blanket laid out under him and Dante was giving him a backrub…yep, today could stretch out forever, and another day after that and he could find nothing to complain about. Nero grunted as the older demon hunter found a knot in his muscles and his fingers gently pushed into it, working it loose.

"You are fucking awesome at this." he groaned softly.

"I've had practice." Nero could hear the smirk in his voice and cracked open an eye to see it for himself.

"You have something else up your sleeves."

"Of course, I have a whole day of plans up my sleeves." he answered. Truth was Dante was in the doghouse and this was his way of making up. He'd sent Nero on his own on a mission he hadn't wanted and the client had had a case of severe mistaken identity, leaving Nero alone against a mess of higher ranked demons, when they'd been led to believe they were grunts, like scarecrows or Wraths. The kid survived, but was severely injured and laid up for several days.

"So what's next?" the young man asked.

"Mm, how about food?" he asked pulling over a big paper bag with the logo for Nero's favorite restaurant on it, causing the young male to sit up on his elbows. Dante pulled out a Styrofoam box and handed it over making Nero pop the top and smile at the contents. Inside was a swordfish sandwich, one of his favorite things, growing up on an island had given him a love of fish and seafood and it had been nice to get away from it for a little while he found himself often craving fish or shrimp and swordfish was one of his favorites.

Nero picked up the sandwich and took a bite. "What are you aiming at?" he wondered after swallowing. Sure, everything Dante was doing was nice, but the older male tended to have ulterior motives.

"You think I'm up to something?" he asked with feigned innocence.

"Well, we took the day off-on a beautiful day, drove out to the middle of nowhere and you're giving me my favorite food and a massage."

"You still mad at me about that mission I didn't go with you on?"

"I was bedridden for three days." he said flatly.

"I know…I'm…apologizing."

Nero hummed thoughtfully. "…I thought you'd just forget about it. Or I guess I thought you wouldn't address it. You seem to let everything slide off your shoulders. This seems a little out of character." he lightly smirked.

"I am sorry kid."

"I know, I can tell." he replied. Said mission had taken him out of town where he'd run into a pack of Blitz and a few higher class demons he'd never encountered before as well as some annoying creatures that looked like huge dragonflies that spat acid at him. Trish had shown up, and if she hadn't then he'd have most likely died. Afterwards he'd been bedridden for three days and confined to the office for the last four, meaning this was the first time in a week where he'd been outside, and he was still suppose to be taking it easy.

Dante had gone silent and was gently dragging his nails up and down the young man's spine, causing pleasant shivers to course though him as he finished his sandwich and pushed the container away so that he could lay his head down again.

The older man laid on his back next to him, causing Nero to shift over and nuzzle his arm.

"So are you still mad?" Dante asked.

"You're heading in the right direction of fixing that." he purred and Dante smiled.

"Well good." he said ruffling the kid's hair. Nero sat up slightly and met the older hunter's lips with his own in a sweet kiss. It was different from their usual encounters which were about dominance and passion, this lip lock was slow and tender, Dante's tongue brushing the younger man's bottom lip, requesting entrance rather than forcing his way in. Nero hesitantly opened his mouth, letting his lover explore, his own slick muscle brushing against Dante's. They kissed and lightly touched for a few more minutes before breaking away for air.

Nero was smiling now too as he rested his head on his lover's chest, imagining that this must be what it was like to be a normal couple. To not have distinct demonic mating needs that made them want to throw the other against the nearest surface and fuck each other senseless. No, those instincts seemed to have fled for the day leaving just him and Dante, their human senses in charge allowing undertones of love over the needs of their lust.

"I love you." he whispered making the older man blink in surprise, Nero usually said that when he was completely out of it after a sex session or something, about to fall unconscious. The kid was fully aware of what he was doing.

Blue eyes glanced up when he didn't get an answer. "What?"

"Nothing, just caught me a little unawares. I love ya too kid, but what brought that on?"

A shrug. "I guess just…I dunno. Maybe I just wanted to." he answered.

Dante chuckled. "You ready to move to part two of today?"

"Not just yet…" he murmured sleepily. "Maybe a nap first." the constant healing of his week-old injuries had left him fatigued off-and on and it seemed to be one of those times again so the older male chuckled again.

"Okay, twenty minutes."

Nero smiled and nuzzled him, his eyes still closed, it was amazing Dante hadn't started fighting with him at all today. Honestly this day could go on and on, forever and a day.

* * *

Yes, very short and drabbly DantexNero fluff :3 After the last chapter I figured maybe you guys would like this :3 Hope you did! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 24, 2011


	17. Chapter 17 Dead Wrong

Ebony and Ivory CHAPTER 17

Theme: Dead Wrong

SirenaLoreley: I love fluff too! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I hope you got my PM :3 I'm glad you liked the fluffiness! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Ryuutarouchan: YAY fluff! XD I'm glad I was able to give you a big grin, everyone needs one once in awhile. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BattleGoddess126: Yeah, poor Nero got beaten up pretty good-it's Dante's turn in this chapter! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: Yeah, the swordfish sandwich I just pulled out of my ass XD I figured that Nero _would_ like seafood so I just thought up a fish, my best friend loves swordfish :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Yeah, I think it is nice to dabble in their humanity as well. I think both of them strive to be more human, and it's a big part of their personas but it seems to get swept under the rug a lot :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Sorry your iPod was being stupid XD Yeah, I thought about doing a lemon for the prompt, but I've been doing plenty of those so I wanted to do some fluffy stuff. I'm glad you liked it too. I know what you mean about the two just constantly fucking like bunnies, it's all well and good in it's place and time, I feel like some stories here need a stronger plotline. I hope you got my PM about the list, just PM me back if you need more info! :3

Wow, I'm on a crazy roll right now! This is like 3 chapters in less than a week! I guess I'm making up for being gone so long! W00T! Anyway, Dante is going to get his turn in this chapter!

**Background: DantexNero established relationship**

* * *

Nero never thought he'd been so dead fucking wrong in his whole life as he was at that moment, Dante's body in his arms, blood pouring out of his massive wounds and out of the corners of his mouth. No one could beat Dante and if anyone could-it should have been him and he'd never cause this kind of damage. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and down his cheeks as he tried to press against the cuts and tears to make them stop bleeding.

This was wrong-this was all so fucking dead wrong! How had the man had even gotten into this state was a mystery to the teen. Dante was like a fighting dervish, lightning fast and just as devastating.

"Dante, Dante look at me." the kid demanded as the older male's eyes seemed to be going distant. "Damn it asshole! Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!" he managed, trying to choke back his sobs, ocean blue eyes came back into focus, looking up at the young man and Nero released a shuttering sigh. "It's not your time to go yet, old man. Not yet, you hear me? Trish went to get something, and if you die on us I'm going to have to follow you down into hell and kick your ass."

A smirk quirked the older man's lips as he shakily inhaled, a deep breath unlike the way he had been breathing, very shallow-hardly at all really. Nero wasn't sure if the breath was a good one or not, but as long as it wasn't his last it seemed like a good thing.

"Mm-mn…" the older slayer took another breath, trying to force some words out.

"Don't talk, save your strength. Please Dante." he admonished, brushing his fingers through the bloodstained white hair. The older man closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth.

"Mndus." he choked out.

"Mundus?" the kid wondered, having no clue what that meant and looking over his shoulder. "Where the hell is Trish?"

Dante continued to force himself to breathe, his lungs expanding and contracting under his cracked and bruised ribs, he couldn't remember the last time he'd taken this much serious visceral injury. Nero was still watching him, his eyes red and puffy, he took note that the older man seemed to be breathing easier and his bleeding was slowing…though he wasn't sure if that was because the wounds were healing or because he was simply running out of blood. He really hoped it was the former, he couldn't stand it if he lost Dante because he could do nothing to save him. The only reason he and Trish had gotten here in time to find him was because, while at the shop, Nero had felt his stomach and heart sink, feeling dread and terror in the same moment before his feet ran him out in search of the older male certain something terrible had happened to him, Trish was hot on his heels.

"You still with me old man?" he asked, receiving a grunt in response.

Nero heard the clack of Trish's heels on the pavement as she ran back up, coming around to Dante's other side and dropping to one knee, holding what looked like a glowing gold rock. Without wasting anymore time she pushed the golden orb into what looked like the legendary devil hunter's worst wound.

Dante gasped sharply, his body arching as the golden light shined from his many injuries, each of them slowly closing over. When the light stopped glowing the demon hunter sighed and fell limp.

"Dante? Dante! ?" Nero yelled almost hysterical until Trish put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a firm shake.

"He's alright! Look!"

He looked down and saw that it seemed that the devil hunter was just sleeping, caked with his own blood, but his chest was rising and falling and his pulse thrummed so strongly Nero could see the vein in his neck bouncing. His skin was whole again, even though it was still covered in crimson it was easy to see it was no longer gushing or even seeping blood for that matter.

"S-sorry." he whispered.

"It's okay…it scared me too. It's what makes us human." she said.

"I thought the ability to love made us human."

"The reason we're afraid is because we love him." she explained softly.

Nero sniffed and rubbed his nose on the back of his arm. "How are we going to get him home?"

"You take that arm and I'll take the other?" she offered and the younger slayer nodded.

* * *

After getting Dante back to the shop the two lugged him up the stairs to his bedroom and placed him on the bed before heaving a sigh with exertion, Dante was _heavy! _

Trish got up after a few minutes. "I guess it's a good idea to stick around for a few days…or at least until we figure out what could get the drop on Dante like that. It's definitely a danger to all of us."

"Yeah." Nero breathed with a nod.

"I'm going to give Lady a call and let her know what happened." she explained.

"Okay." he replied and the female devil paused for a few moments before turning and heading out of the room.

Nero waited until her footsteps hit the downstairs landing before starting to unfasten the belts on Dante's chest that held on the tattered remains of the hunter's normally long, red coat. He wrestled off the scraps of clothing until his lover was down to his boxers-even those had some small holes and smatters of blood.

The young half-devil sat next to his mate. "What in the hell did this to you?" he mumbled with a shake of his head, kissing Dante's forehead.

* * *

Dante woke up to the feeling of something warm, wet and rough rubbing over his abdomen, almost like a cat's tongue…The next thing he noticed was he was sore as hell, like he'd had some very acrobatic sex for way too long.

He opened his bleary eyes, blinking a few times to get them into focus and seeing the cracked ceiling above his bed. He was in his bedroom.

"Dante?" the voice came from Nero who quickly moved up into his vision. The older hunter cracked a smirk.

"Long time no see?"

"Not really, you've only been out for about an hour." he answered, the bed dipping as Nero sat next to him, holding a red washcloth with his bringer. "You're a mess." he said plainly, gently grabbing the older man's chin and cleaning the blood off his mouth.

"Yeah that happens." he murmured closing his eyes.

"No…it usually doesn't." he frowned.

Slivers of blue showed from under the older man's eyelashes. "I scared you."

"Yeah-you scared the fuck out of me!" he glared. "What did this to you! ?"

Dante sighed and sat up on his elbows. "Apparently…Mundus had a son."

Trish stopped dead in the doorway. "Mundus?"

"Has a son, and he's stronger than his pop."

* * *

I'm sorry I keep leaving them like this! DX I like cliffhangers, but I usually only do them when I plan on finishing them. This chapter definitely has some potential, but we'll see if it ever goes anywhere. It mostly depends on what you guys think and what I can come up with :3 So leave me a review if you liked! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 25, 2011


	18. Chapter 18 Teamwork

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 18

Theme: Teamwork

SirenaLorely: Don't worry-you'll never get 'character death' from me :3 I think it's kind of a cop-out and really depressing, so I don't do it XD I did decide to continue straight from the last chapter-thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Takemori: Thanks for the encouragement! XD Also thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: Well, I hope you aren't disappointed that I decided to make this chapter a follow-up to the last. Yes, swordfish sammitch XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: I loves me some suspense! XD I'm glad you like the idea of Mundus having a son, I really don't see why not! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BattleGoddess126: Glad you liked the plot twist! XD Actually I'm sure Mundus's son (Tartarus)'s mother was another demon and was probably happy about giving birth to the demon prince's son 0.o So no problems there, and I know what you mean about these two getting hurt, I freak out too when they get injured! XD Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

Kendecia: Yes! I LIVE! I've just been gone for a long time! And don't worry about missing those chapters, I updated them all within like a 4 day period O.O XD Anyway, next week is exams so no more homework-but work could be an issue when I go back. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Chapter 17, established DantexNero relationship**

* * *

"Okay, _who _is Mundus?" Nero demanded.

"He was the ruler of the demon world. He's the one who created me to look like Dante's mother, so I could gain his trust and lure him to Mallet Island to be killed. However Dante proved to be too crafty and powerful for the demon prince and was able to defeat him. Just barely, and get both of us out." Trish explained.

"Just barely?" the younger hunter murmured, he couldn't imagine Dante 'just barely' beating anything. He always fought with such confidence and style he seemed invincible.

"Yeah, that's basically how it went." Dante replied, wincing as he sat up and put his feet on the floor. The younger half-devil frowned, but made no move to stop him.

"And this guy is _more_ powerful? What are we going to do?"

"Well, since I can't beat him on my own…we can try some good old fashioned teamwork."

Nero nodded curtly. "You got it."

Trish smirked. "You know you can count me in."

"And me too." Lady stated as she walked up to the stair landing.

"Well four against one should give us an advantage." he stated

"I don't know about that. I've been getting some calls today about demonic activity near the Temen-ni-gru." Lady said shifting Kalina Ann on her shoulder.

"Ah great, I wonder what he could be trying to do there." the older man smirked sarcastically.

"We should get over there as fast as we can." the human stated seriously before turning to go back downstairs.

Dante sighed as he heaved himself to his feet. "She's right. I'm going to clean up and get dressed, then we should go."

Trish turned to trail after Lady downstairs and Nero sighed as he got off the bed, about to follow the other two when Dante caught his bringer and pulled him back. Lips met those of his younger lover and Nero kissed back with fervor.

"Follow me down to hell to kick my ass huh?" he whispered against the younger's lips.

"Every time-don't you doubt it. You're stuck with me." he answered with a smirk, pecking him again. "So you best be careful."

"You too." he replied, letting go of the teen's arm so that he could go and get ready with the females while Dante cleaned up and got dressed.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Dante came downstairs fully dressed in fresh clothing and stretching out his loosened muscles, feeling a hundred times better. The other three were sitting around the desk, Trish seemingly filling them in on what she knew about Mundus, hoping it would help with his spawn.

They all glanced over when the older hunter pulled on Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory already in their holsters. He then went over to the closet and pulled out one of his many pairs of gauntlets and greaves, one that shined with a heavenly light, Beowulf, and stared to put them on as well.

"Okay, I'm good." he grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"We're not quite there yet. First you need to tell us what this 'kid' can do." Lady pointed out.

"Well…" the hunter sighed. "I'm pretty sure he can turn into a black dragon and move through the shadows…um, throw fireballs and hit-really hard."

"Oh…well that sounds great." Nero said sarcastically.

"He beat the tar out of me, so-you know-that should be a clue that this guy is no picnic." the older man stated.

"Should we head out to Temen-ni-gru? The more time we waste the more time he has to summon his armies."

"Assuming he has armies." the human pointed out.

"I'm not underestimating anything about this guy."

"I agree with Trish." Nero said, checking his pockets and making sure he had extra revolver ammunition. "I'm ready."

Trish picked up Sparda, Luce and Ombra. "I'm ready."

Lady took a moment to check her guns and ammo. "Ready."

"I guess that makes all of us." Dante nodded. "This is gonna be a helluva party."

* * *

The four hunters made their way to the higher levels of the tower, taking minimal, if any, damage. Most demons were dispatched by bullets and lightning before they could even get close enough to attack.

"Think we're getting close?" Dante chuckled as a horde of demons rushed towards them. They looked like a mixed bag of minions between those who used to inhabit the tower and those who were loyal to the Prince of Darkness.

"I call right." said Lady with an air of deadly calm.

"I get left." Trish grinned, fingers crackling with electricity.

"I guess that means the kid and I get center." Dante said, drawing Rebellion as Nero revved his blade. The two guys rushed headlong into battle, wanting to feel their swords rending flesh, and wanting to work off stress and anxiety the best way they knew how.

Meanwhile the two women chose to stay back while they could, Lady readying her rocket launcher to fire into the right side of the fray and lightning flew from Trish's fingers into the mob to the left.

The demons screamed and tried to fight back from the onslaught, but bullets and blades sliced through at every angle, explosions and blood reigned supreme and in a short time they had defeated the greater portion of the minions.

"We're almost to the top." Dante pointed out.

"Everyone okay?" Nero asked, getting agreements from each of them before they continued up the last door that led to the outside wrap-around that led to the very top of the tower. Dante's and Lady's faces hardened, they both had bad memories of this place. They walked up around the pathway before reaching the stairs that would take them to the final landing. Already they could see a man standing at the top. He was tall and broad, with shaggy black hair, massive wings that were covered in ebony feathers and his eyes shimmered the color of blood.

Said red orbs narrowed when he saw the four approaching. "Sparda! ? I killed you! How is it your disgusting body stands before me! ?"

Dante chuckled. "Let's say I got a couple of guardian angels looking over my shoulders, I owe them some favors so they're not going to let me die all that easily."

The demon lifted his head. "I see. I suppose that simply means I, Tartarus, son of Mundus, will have to kill you as well as these 'guardian angels.'"

"Yeah, yeah, that whole spiel, enough talk, more action." he said drawing his blade.

"Do you really want to lose to me again so soon? Very well, I will accept your challenge." He grinned and his lips spread across his face as a muzzle formed, black scales layering his body, red on his belly, as he became a thick bodied dragon with huge feathered wings, a black mane, ridged horns and a bladed tail.

The rest of the team readied their weapons, remembering what Dante said about the prince being able to move through shadows. The older half-demon bolted forward, engaging his devil trigger on the way, but the dragon simply melted into the ground, making Dante de-trigger and growl while the rest of the group spread out over the playing field to watch out for each other.

"Olly olly oxen free." Dante grumbled, before a portal opened up behind him, huge dragon teeth sinking into the tails of his coat and yanking backwards as if to drag him into the land of shadows. Trish shot lightning from her hands striking Tartarus in the head making him squeal in pain and disappear again. The older half-devil fell backwards, but flipped over and warily looked around, huge holes decorating his coattails.

"Be on your toes Dante." Nero admonished him-he was not in the mood to nearly lose the hunter again. Dante wasn't sure when the last time he'd felt so clumsy was.

Four huge fireballs appeared, shooting out of the center arena, one for each of them which they skillfully dodged. Lady could feel the heat on her skin feeling like it had singed the hair off her arm and possibly gave her a minor burn, but she would be fine.

She gripped her pistols tighter as the fireballs disappeared from sight, gasping when the dragon appeared from under her, its maw opened wide prepared to eat her whole. She quickly turned getting her feet braced on his lower jaw, her other hand holding onto his top jaw as she fired a clip of rounds into his throat. Tartarus snapped at her and she straightened and back flipped gracefully off his face as Dante, fully triggered, rushed over, swinging Rebellion and creating a slice through the red-scaled underbelly black tentacles coming out of the wound. Trish covered Lady's landing with Luce and Ombra, firing at the demon's face to distract him. Tartarus roared in pain, his tail flicking over as if to slice the demon hunter in half, only to be captured by a glowing blue devil arm.

"I don't think so." Nero stated icily, revving Red Queen's blade before bringing it forward and slicing off the sharp end of the tail, black, hand-like appendages emerging from that wound as well. The dragon screeched in rage, turning his whole body to sweep the remains of his tail across the ground, catching Trish as well as Nero and knocking them to the floor.

Tartarus snapped at the older half devil, but Dante held up his blade blocking the razor teeth before gasping and jumping back as a fireball was launched from the dragon's mouth, and he snatched at the hunter with his long claws until he felt talons digging into his own head as a ghostly version of Nero's devil arm. He smashed Tartarus's head against the ground making him writhe angrily, squealing in pain as Lady shot out one of his red eyes and Trish prepared to decapitate him, before he disappeared into the shadows once more. Trish yelped as she fell in after him Lady grabbed onto her trying to keep her from falling but was then snatched by the tentacles of darkness dragging them down.

The two males gasped sharply and ran over when portals in their own shadows yanked them down as well. They landed on what _seemed_ to be ground or at least some kind of floor. Nero's breath hitched as he felt something like vines weaving around his body and tried the push them off, he could hear Lady and Trish swearing and muttering respectively, the only light came from Beowulf and Nero's arm, which allowed the demons that ability to see easily, but Lady was about blind.

Dante could see Trish, Lady and now Nero were completely bound in black tentacles, the heavenly gauntlets kept the darkness from capturing him, but it tried, for a few moments before seemingly giving up.

"You try my patience, attacking me like tiny flies. Now, I do love a good emotional conflict, you'll have to decide who in your party lives to fight on with you and who dies before your eyes, doesn't that sound like a fitting game to play, son of Sparda?"

Dante's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Who will you choose? The clumsy half-devil boy so much like you? The strong-but tainted-creation of my father? Or the frail little human girl who thinks herself a match for the underworld?" he chuckled, obviously enjoying his sadistic game.

He looked around between the three, lingering on Nero, but the younger half-demon subtly shook his head, flicking his sapphire eyes back towards Lady as he clenched his devil bringer. He still had his ace in the hole-Yamato. He looked at Trish, but she made the same kind of signs, save Lady.

"I choose the human-Lady." he stated.

The demon barked a laugh. "Like father, like son eh? Choosing the fragile little human over your demonic heritage. It will make crushing you that much easier."

Lady 'oof'ed as she was tossed on the ground, not able to see anything other than the lines of light shining out of Beowulf and Nero's arm.

The younger half devil gasped and yelped in surprise as the tentacles constricted around him and lifted him higher away from the 'floor.' A blinding flash of blue light, overtook the surrounding area as he engaged his devil trigger and Tartarus screamed as the shadows were chased away by the light and they were brought back to the physical plane. At the same time Trish had used her trigger, her sunglasses coming down over her eyes and a golden hue emitted from her body.

Dante helped Lady to her feet as the dragon tried to regain his bearings. A cruel smirk spread over Nero's face. "Clumsy? I think it's time for you to go back to hell-_permanently._" he said in his menacing double-voice as he made slashes in the air with Yamato flaying open the demon's sides, more darkness spilling out as if it was the only thing holding all that energy in.

"And I think we're just the team to send you there. Give my regards to your dad." Dante grinned, sprinting forward to unleash an assault with his heavenly weaponry.

"Fragile." Lady scoffed. "I'll show you what this 'little human' can do!" she promised pulling out Kalina Ann and firing into the now exposed shadow in the demon's belly pulling away even more shadow and revealing a large, pulsing red center.

Tartarus squealed in pain twisting his massive body, swiping his tail at the quartet again before Trish got close enough with Sparda to slice it off. He snapped with his vicious teeth and reached out with his claws at anyone who got near, though they were easily able to say out of the path of the razor shop implements.

The four all continued their onslaught until the dragon was nothing but a pulsing, writhing mass of black and red tissue, reaching out for them, physically and through their own shadows, tripping them up from time-to-time, but unable to cause serious damage-that is until Nero got too close. The former dragon was near the edge of the Temen-ni-gru and Nero approached to deliver a crushing blow to the red center with Red Queen seeing as his devil trigger had run out of juice for the moment. He lifted his blade and gasped when something wrapped up his leg before heaving him over the edge of the tower!

The half demon screamed as he fell, grabbing Dante's attention. "Nero!" he gasped and sprinted to the edge to see if he was okay-and ready to jump after him if he wasn't-however this endeavor was stopped short when a tentacle shot out around his waist-where Beowulf's glow wasn't currently shining-and threw the hunter back towards the center of the stage.

Lady and Trish were trying to get to the obviously vulnerable part of the demon, but he kept moving, writhing around-hiding the weak point under a mass of tentacles and sweeping out and attacking with the same appendages until they were shot or hacked off.

Dante's eyes sparked crimson as he flipped to his feet and dashed towards his foe, leaping over the women and landing squarely in the middle of the mass of darkness, Tartarus screamed as the light from the greaves burned his flesh before Dante produced Rebellion and slammed it down into the cherry center, the demon's cries stopping abruptly as the weak point split once-twice-again and again until the atoms turned into nothingness and the tentacles evaporated.

"Jackpot." Dante sighed before strapping the blade back onto his back and ran over to where Nero had fallen. "Kid? Kid! ? You okay! ?" he frowned with worry when he didn't even get a shouted curse in response. The females walked over and looked down, the bottom wasn't clearly visible, they couldn't even see the kid.

After a moment they saw red coattails flapping at them as Dante jumped over the edge.

Lady sighed. "Could they be more dramatic?"

Trish laughed. "Probably not. And they always leave us behind. Come on, let's find a safer way down."

* * *

Dante hit an incline at the bottom, landing on his feet and skidding down the rest of the way, nearly tripping over Nero's motionless body. The kid was sprawled out on his back, blood trickling down a wound on his forehead and a few other wounds he'd sustained in the battle. Other than that he looked alright, Red Queen rested a few yards away, having fallen down with him, but obviously he hadn't managed to keep hold of it after he crash-landed.

The older man knelt down. "Nero?"

The kid breathed evenly and slowly even as Dante poked him, trying to get his attention. A crease formed between his eyebrows after a few moments.

"Wakey, wakey."

He blinked open his eyes looking up at the older hunter. "Wha happened?"

"You really need to learn to stay on your toes-on solid ground." he teased.

Nero stared at him for a moment before punching him in the face with his bringer. "Jackass."

"Ow!" he complained. "I just killed that demon and jumped down here to see if you were alright and this is the thanks I get?"

"Yes, it is when you decide to be a jackass." he muttered, wincing and holding his neck as he sat up.

Dante shook his head and put his arm around the younger male's torso, helping him up onto his feet and over to his sword.

"Let's go home." the older male mumbled.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Yes! A super actiony-packed chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a pretty fun time writing it! :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 28, 2011


	19. Chapter 19 Running Away

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 19

Theme: Running Away

Semjaza: I'm glad you liked the chapter :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, I like to throw in some action from time-to-time! :3 Thanks for reviewing *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: I'm glad I was able to surprise you XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Hmm, I've really never actually tried to write Vergil XD He kind of scares me, and an opportunity hasn't really presented itself where I've needed him. I'm hoping next chapter to do something with him though. And sorry-no lemon this chapter XD I was already half-way done with this when you reviewed, but there will probably be one in the future! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks everyone for reviewing and for those of you who spend the time to read my fics! I really do hope you've been enjoying my little ficlets! I am officially 19% done with this challenge! Anyway, I don't own Dante, Nero, Fortuna, or anything else DMC.

**Background: Ch. 1, DantexNero relationship**

* * *

My eyes opened and I looked up seeing a pristine white ceiling, sitting up I glanced around my bedroom in Fortuna. I quickly got out of bed and walked out of the room, my boots on the hardwood echoed around the house I shared with Kyrie. She wasn't home though, she was already out helping the others, cooking and mending clothes while the men worked on rebuilding the city. It had been eight months since the city had been about decimated so by this point everyone had homes again at least. We weren't cramped in tents living off raw vegetables, those weeks had been terrible.

Anyway, I have my own special job now, a very specific job-demon hunting, but that means I have to walk over to the newly restored Order of the Sword headquarters and see if the new pompous assholes had any new jobs for me. There hadn't been very many recently but I made my way there anyway. As I walked out of the house there was the sling on my arm-hiding it, hiding the very thing that had saved this place eight months ago.

People were being ridiculous, staring at it like it was the most horrendous thing they'd ever seen! I'd even had to pick fights with a few people so they'd back the fuck off. I really hated living here some days, but where else would I go? I'd honestly given it serious thought, but Kyrie didn't want to leave, this was her home-it was _me_ who didn't belong. I never really had I was too rebellious, too different like a piece of one puzzle tossed into a different box.

I sighed as I approached the headquarters and walked inside, I headed towards the briefing room, stopping outside when I heard voices. I found out a lot about what I knew about the city by eavesdropping-but the mention of my name doesn't hurt my superior hearing skills being put on the job either.

"_Nero is getting to be more than we can handle. He's getting more violent and he's taking it out on the townspeople."_

Were they talking about the fights? Those weren't a big deal! If people would just leave my goddamn arm alone I'd stop beating the tar out of them!

"_I agree and it's a good reason to get rid of the mongrel. He makes everyone in the city nervous when he's around and we're running out of places to send him looking for demons around the outskirts."_

I grit my teeth. How _dare_ they talk about me like-like I was some kind of work dog! Like if they didn't keep me busy I'd turn around and bite people-just-how fucking _dare they!_

"_I think once we really do run out of demons for him to handle we just exile him."_

"_What about the girl? She'll never allow it. She'll vouch for him and the people like her."_

"_Then we'll just exile her as well, they can go together. Beauty and-"_

That's it. I burst into the meeting room, Red Queen resting comfortably on my shoulder. "Seems like the beast is here." I snarl mockingly, they stare in horror, probably because they're scared of what I can do to them, and they're worried about that because they know I heard them.

"N-Nero." one of them stuttered.

"Don't give me the innocent bullshit. I heard you talking, and lucky for you, I'm here to turn in my resignation. I'm leaving Fortuna."

They stared at me as if I had just told them I was going to lop off each one of their heads and eat their brains because it would make me into a super genius.

"I'll repeat it nice and slow so you old shits can understand me. I am resigning. I am going to leave the city. If you so much as whisper a _word_ about exile to Kyrie after I'm gone I'll hear about it and I will come back and…well, let's just say you don't want to know what I'll do to you if that happens. You got me?" I grinned menacingly.

They continued to stare and I shook my head before turning and walking out of the place forever.

~I was on the ferry out in open waters, Fortuna was just a speck in the distance. I felt like a coward, I was running away, but I wasn't not sure what else there was to do. There were only two people I even knew in the outside world and I had no idea where they were, or how to find them. It was really quite terrifying.

I found myself in the forest, running, pumping my legs as hard as they could go, my breath coming in harsh pants, Red Queen and Blue Rose were gone, I don't know where they are, and I don't know who's chasing me, only that if they catch me they'll destroy me, I have to run away, I have no choice. I'm terrified, my heart is pounding, sweat rolls down my face. Who's chasing me? Is it Fortuna? Kyrie?

"_Kid."_

Dante? Dante was chasing me?

"_Kid, Nero, wake up!"_

My eyes fly open and I gasp, pulling air into my starved lungs. I'm at Devil May Cry, I'm at home. I was safe here, I always had been. Dante's worried and tired blue hues looked down at me, half his body positioned over mine.

"You okay?"

I wiped the sweat slicked hair away from my forehead. "Yeah…just a nightmare."

He kissed my temple, a sweet gesture that makes me close my eyes. I loved when he was so kind to me, it seemed like I was in on a secret-the asshole had a really soft side.

"The same one?"

It wasn't the first time I'd had that particular dream and Dante had his own less than peaceful nights. Dreams about his family and demons, he didn't usually like to talk about them or go back to sleep. He'd climb out of bed as quietly as possible and go make himself a stiff drink. At this point when it happened I'd usually go with him have a couple of drinks try to distract his mind and then we'd go back to bed.

"Yeah." I whisper as he lays back down next to me, lips brushing my ear when he speaks. "They were idiots." a smile plays across my features at his words and I take a calming breath.

"Thanks Dante."

"No problem kid." he smirked and I turned to meet his lips with mine, God he's a great kisser-even when he's about to pass out. He pulled away with a tired smile and laid down.

Some days I don't even think about Fortuna, I always felt like an outcast and now I'm in a completely different world where I feel like…I fit here…like this was the puzzle I was meant to be a part of all along. Maybe…sometimes, running away is the best option.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short, but I hope you don't mind too much. I kinda wanted to get into what happened to Nero as to why he left Fortuna but I didn't want to get ALL the way into it, so a dream allowed me to skip around. Oh, and hopefully you guys caught that the beginning was a dream sequence by the way it was leaping around and things seemed to happen so quickly! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 1, 2011


	20. Chapter 20 Knowing How

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 20

Theme: Knowing How

Semjaza: I'm glad you like the chapter, the puzzles were actually an after thought that I added in at the last minute :3 Yes, last chapter was in first person, I used to write almost all my stories in first person so I think I do alright at it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Those Order guys certainly should have had their asses kicked! XD They probably didn't have very good luck getting rid of the last of the demons after Nero left. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: Well, I'm glad that you figured out it was a dream at some point! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: I'm sorry it was short! I can only make them so long because I usually have to make it go somewhere! :3 Anyway, thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I'm glad you liked the thing about the puzzle pieces, I sort of came up with it last minute :3 It was suppose to be one of those warm-fuzzies kind of chapters, where it sort of gives off the loving vibe I think these guys have at some point :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Sorry, I tried to make it clear that it was Nero right away, by saying 'my bedroom in Fortuna' so sorry if you were confused at first! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BattleGoddess126: It's okay, I fall behind a lot too XD especially when it comes to updating sometimes! I'm glad you liked the teamwork chapter too-I tried my best to treat the four of them evenly, so there wasn't like a 'weakest link' or at least not one obviously so. :3 And yeah, Nero was pretty angry towards those Fortuna guys-he was pretty much sick of all the people in Fortuna treating him like crap, I think I'd be frustrated too XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Well...originally I was going to do a prompt about Vergil, but 3 of you guys asked me to write a lemon...so, how could I say no? XD Hope you guys like it!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6**

* * *

Dante laid back in his desk chair, contemplating the last few weeks, though the course of them he and Nero had been tentatively dating-at least he considered it tentatively. He had to admit however…this might be something he could live with permanently. He knew a lot more about the kid and the few times he let his guard down he found Nero was willing to do the same, opening up to show a softer-not to mention calmer-and more loving person. He never really realized the young man had it in him to be more nurturing than roughly bandaging him up after a botched mission.

He lightly smirked under the magazine, he hadn't realized the younger demon would like to cuddle either…but that was just kind of cute. Besides all that lovey-dovey stuff it was nice to have a consistent sexual outlet in his life, not having to make a trek over to Love Planet and pick up some anonymous chick for a night. It was kinda…well…nice to have the same person in bed more than once. It did take out some of the thrill of what another was like in the sack, but it took away some of the disappointment too, and after years of that he was glad for a little consistency.

Dante had topped every time so far, Nero wasn't too sure footed when it came to having sex, but the trick was pretty much knowing how. The kid was a quick learner, he'd pick up just as quickly when it came to bedroom games as he did with games on the battle field.

He tried to keep a smirk from quirking his lips as he saw a bluish light through his eyelids as the magazine was lifted off his face. That was one of the other things that intrigued him about this relationship, Nero was a teenager and damn, his hormones were in full throttle, if they weren't eating or sleeping between missions they were having a quick-or not so quick-romp in the sack.

He heard the pages of the magazine flap as it was tossed haphazardly onto the desk. He opened his eyes and grinned lazily. "Hello Nero. Need somethin'?"

"It's closing time." he replied, or Nero-speak for 'time for bed,' the shop never _technically_ closed, but they did have to sleep sometime. The younger hunter turned to walk towards the stairs, he was trying to play it off as no big deal but Dante could smell the arousal of his mate.

Nero started up the stairs before pausing. "You coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute."

The younger devil shrugged and walked up, disappearing into the bedroom, Nero had moved all his stuff up there, it was better than keeping it in the office. Dante heaved a sigh, grinning slightly before hauling himself to his feet and walking up after him. By the time he got in the room Nero was quickly pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms as Dante stripped out of his shirt and threw off his belt.

Nero jumped onto the messy bed, rolling onto his back, gasping softly in surprise when Dante pounced on top of him and captured his lips. The younger smirked and kissed back, one hand tangling in silver hair, the other running over his bare chest before flipping their positions leaving the older man on his back and a blank look on his face.

"Let me top this time." he breathed.

Once again their positions were swapped. "I don't know if you have enough experien-"

Nero flipped them back. "I'm not going to _get_ any experience if you don't let me try." He smirked. "_Besides _I think I've had a pretty good teacher, I know how."

"Mmn...flattery. I like it." the older half devil grinned back.

"You would. Hasn't anyone ever told you, you're a bit narcissistic?"

"Maybe. So are you going to seduce me or just talk about it?"

The younger male gave a predatory grin, his claws raking down Dante's chest before reaching his pants and flicking open the fastenings. The older devil slightly grinned back, his pants and underwear quickly removed revealing the half-hardened muscle that Nero took hold of with his bringer, stroking it up and down. Dante grunted, and closed his eyes the warm, ridged flesh against his length serving very well at getting him warmed up.

However when he felt warm breath on the head his eyes popped open just in time to catch the sight of Nero's mouth coming down to engulf him, a tiny smirk on his lips as his tongue roved against the pulsing vein on the underside of the length. He bobbed his head a few times, receiving soft hisses and groans from the man under him before pulling off him with a 'pop.'

"How am I doing so far?" he asked with a hint of cockiness, climbing back up over the older man's frame to give him a kiss.

"Not bad." he grinned in return, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair and pull him into another kiss, his other hand slipped past the elastic of the pajama bottoms, immediately brushing the other man's hardened member, the kid wasn't wearing underwear-no wonder he pulled the pants on so fast when he walked in here.

Dante's lips curled in a wicked smirk as he grabbed the heated flesh. "Came prepared I see."

"Figured it would make things easier." he breathed, his eyes closing as Dante teased the slit with his thumb. After a moment Nero grabbed his wrist and removed his hand. "I am in charge this time after all." he reminded as he stripped off his last article of clothing, leaving them both completely naked.

The older hunter held his hands up in a placating gesture before folding them behind his head. "Lead away."

Nero rolled his eyes and reached over to retrieve a tube of lube from the nightstand. "You can be a real jackass sometimes." he mumbled, a blush starting to crawl up his neck as he squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers, it was at this point he had no idea what he was doing-he was worried, not that he was going to hurt the man below him-apparently Dante was a bit masochistic so he wouldn't mind-he was concerned he was going to let him down...He took a few extra moments to look at the now greased digits and smooth them against one another.

The older man smiled slightly, this one was a look of reassurance. "Nero, I know you're nervous but you better do something-for two reasons-one, because you said yourself that you wanted to and get experience at this, and two, if you don't do something soon-I will."

Nero blushed hotly but nodded and shifted himself back before pushing two of his fingers into his partner, glancing up to make sure he was okay-or at least making sure he wasn't fucking up. Dante looked cool as a cucumber and waved his hand.

"I'm good, you're not gonna hurt me kid." he chuckled.

Nero took a breath as he carefully sissored his fingers, trying to think of what his partner did to calm him when the positions were reversed. After a moment he reached out and once again wrapped his hand around the man's weeping erection stroking him as he slowly stretched him. Dante growled softly at the action, blue hues falling closed.

After a few minutes Nero removed his fingers and spread some of the lube on his own neglected length.

"You ready?"

"Yep." he replied, feeling the urge to knock out some smartass comment, but deciding it was probably in his best interests at the moment to stay quiet otherwise he might _be_ knocked out.

Nero leaned over him and guided himself to his entrance and started to press past the tight ring of muscle, still stroking Dante slowly as he was plunged into the hot, slick sheath. A groan slipped past his lips as Dante's legs wrapped around him, pulling him all the way inside. The older man smirked.

"You're not going to hurt me, now move." he said easily. Nero glared slightly in response, pulling out and thrusting back into his lover.

"Nero..."Dante hissed and arched his back, urging the younger half-devil on.

Nero growled his devil bringer digging into the older man's shoulder as he wrapped his other hand around Dante's thick cock, stroking him as he picked up a fast steady pace, changing angles until the older man cried out his partner's name completely lost in the pleasure that flashed through his body. Dante lifted his hands and ran them over the younger male's sweat-slicked sides, feeling the lean muscles working under his touch.

Nero growled softly leaning down to nip and lick at his lover's neck, some of them hard enough to draw blood which he gladly sucked up, making Dante tilt his head back to allow him more access.

"_Mine._" he growled, punctuating it with a harsher nip, his teeth sinking into his flesh. Dante gasped at the sheer possession with which Nero spoke, it made his stomach knot and the heat to explode in his belly as he finally came between them, his muscles tightened around Nero and he moaned loudly as he climaxed, his hot seed filling the man below him as they collapsed together panting, sweaty and sated.

"How was that?" the younger demon hunter breathed once he had enough oxygen in his lungs.

"Not bad kid." he sighed sleepily, a lazy smirk twisting his lips.

Nero tilted his face up kissing his partner's jaw. "I really do care about you, old man. You know that, right?"

"Hm," Dante grunted kissing the young man's forehead. "I care about you too, kid. Get some sleep."

Nero sighed and closed his eyes. Dante laid awake a little longer as the young man curled up to him and fell asleep. Yeah...he could get used to this, a stable relationship, something that would last-could last...he'd just have to learn how.

* * *

Meh...I don't think I'm so happy about this chapter-I'm just not so good at putting Nero on top. I do hope you guys like it anyway :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 13, 2011


	21. Chapter 21 Rebirth

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 21

Theme: Rebirth

Kendecia: I figure that Nero in a real relationship wouldn't bottom all the time, but I think it's easier to write that way XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Takemori: Yeah, I know what you mean XD I don't think Nero would be bottom ALL the time...just most of it XD I hope you like the Vergil prompt. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Well, I'm glad you've been reading, but I'm happy to see a review from you this chapter :3 The main point of the last chapter was to kind of show their relationship really is tentative and not a sure thing, Nero is oneof those people where it seems like, if he's in a relationship-he's in it and not with anyone else, where Dante is a little more promiscuous and nothing seems like a sure thing XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you liked the stuff about the stable relationship, it was kind of the main theme I had going on, so I'm glad you caught it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I'm glad you think I did okay with Nero on top. Here's the Vergil prompt-thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: Yeah, there isn't much seme Nero going on XD I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Writing Nero on top is a little intimidating XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 19**

* * *

"If my father did it, I should be able to do it too!" _Vergil swore as he looked into the distance where the three glowing, ominous eyes of Mundus glowed in the sky. Yamato, his katana and one of his father's prized blades laid out behind him as he ran full throttle into the demon realm, assuming that Dante had already left. _

_He was still wounded from their final encounter, when he'd checked his own blade on the final blow, his twin had not. It was a serious gash, but not enough to stop him. In the battle he'd lost enough, he still kept his own side of the amulet, but he'd lost Sparda and the power he so desperately craved. He was determined to redeem himself. He was determined to be as powerful as his father-more powerful than his father._

_Lesser demons who got in his way were immediately cut down, the son of Sparda in no mood to play with them in the foolish way his brother teased them. It just wasn't his way and it never would be. He and his brother were just very different, Vergil was a devil-or at least he wanted to be and Dante he wanted to be human, it was weakness...and yet...he had won. He shook the thought roughly from his head as he slowly approached Mundus, clutching the wound in his stomach and holding Yamato at the ready, his blue orbs narrowed in challenge._

* * *

_He lost. Miserably lost, honestly what else had he expected? He half thought maybe he was looking for an honorable form of suicide. He had failed so much, failed his mother, been manipulated by someone he considered a subordinate, and defeated by his brother and Mundus. He was planning to die here, but what happened was so much worse. _

_A scream was torn out of his throat as he struggled, his body was being twisted beyond recognition, strength infusing his limbs, the power he so craved, but he could feel himself becoming corrupted by the power of the prince of darkness. His skin turned black and stiff, armor around the room started to encase his body. Yamato fell from his fingers, breaking to pieces as it hit the ground, his soul itself shattering along with the sleek metal. _

_He laid still. He stopped fighting. Mundus was his master now after all...what was left to fight? He was reborn. He no longer knew who Vergil was, he was reborn as Nelo Angelo...and he would never be Vergil again. _

* * *

Nero blinked himself awake and flexed his bringer as he looked around the main floor of the shop. He rubbed at his eyes. He'd fallen asleep on the couch watching TV, which was still chattering away on some cartoon. He looked down at his bringer. It seemed since he'd had Yamato he'd been having some strange visions. He wasn't sure if they were real but they all seemed to have something to do with the katana...maybe the sword was giving him the illusions.

"You alright kid?" Dante asked as he walked out from the back, fresh from the shower a towel around his shoulders, water dripping from his hair and bare chest.

"Yeah..." the question burbled out before he could check it. "Do you know someone named Vergil?"

Dante had been walking towards him but stopped abruptly at the mention of the name. "Vergil?"

"...Yeah."

"...That's my brother's name. Where did you hear about him?" he asked, rubbing the towel over his hair, trying to play off his surprise, though Nero could tell it was important. Unfortunately he had no idea how to explain how he knew about Vergil.

"I just..." he scratched at his nose. "I have weird dreams sometimes...after I got Yamato."

Dante hesitantly sank down next to him on the couch. "Tell me about it."

Nero looked over and licked his lips before nodding, "Okay." he agreed, recounting the story with as much clarity as he could remember, a few minutes after waking made everything in his dream world a little hazy. Dante became more and more serious and about half-way though the younger devil trailed off. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...Is that it?" he asked.

"No, you...want to hear the rest?"

"Yeah, tell me the rest."

The young male finished up his tale and Dante looked...almost pained.

"Dante?" he whispered, leaning over to rest his cheek on the older hunter's shoulder. "Do you know what it means?"

"I think you're having visions of my brother. You see...Rebellion is kind of an embodiment of my own soul while Yamato was the same for Verg. If it broke..."

"It means that his soul was broken?"

"Broken or he's dead."

Nero looked up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright kid. Vergil made his choices and I made mine. There's no more I can say or do about it." he lightly smirked, but pain still shined in the back of his eyes.

The younger man wrapped his arms around his partner's frame and hugged him. "Your brother wanted to be a devil, and you had to stop him."

"He wanted the power that belonged to my dad because he thought without it he wouldn't be able to protect anything...I can only assume that he was talking about mom...we weren't able to protect her when Mundus sent demons to kill all of us. I thought that both of them had died, I just accepted the fact, but I wanted revenge, that's why I hunt devils. Vergil...he was different. He may have been my twin, but we were always different." he explained, running his fingers through Nero's hair.

"He was your twin?"

"Yeah, we were twins." he answered, sounding distant. "...Vergil blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect her...so he went looking for more power."

Nero shivered, it made him think of his arm again...since he'd gotten the thing, he'd felt the whisper for more power, and the Yamato Vergil's weapon had come to him...what did that mean? Did it mean he was like Dante's brother?

The older man rubbed his shoulder. "You cold or something?"

"Yeah, that's all." he agreed, kissing Dante's cheek before getting off the couch. "We got a mission tonight, in case you forgot."

"Nah, I didn't forget. Let me get dressed and we'll get going." he replied, pulling himself off the couch and heading up the stairs.

Nero watched him go and scratched his nose wondering how much Vergil had changed Dante, had he been reborn after their final encounter as brothers? He supposed he'd never know because the conversation he knew hurt the older man and he was determined not to mention it again unless Dante did first.

"You ready to go?" the older demon hunter asked as he bounced down the stairs dressed and ready for action, the pain seeming gone for now, or at least masked behind his happy facade.

"Yeah, just see if you can keep up with me old man." he smirked jokingly.

Dante chuckled. "I'm taking you down kid!" he declared as they bolted out the door after each other.

* * *

Well that is the chapter. I'm sorry that it's another dream/vision sequence so close to the other one, I really wanted to focus on Vergil, but I couldn't come up with enough to do the whole thing from Vergil's perspective so I decided to get into how Nero and Dante think of him. This is how I think of Vergil-and no he won't appear in any of the 'present' prompts, because I personally think he died after the events of Devil May Cry-unless it's an AU prompt, then maybe. I hope you like it anyway :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 15, 2011


	22. Chapter 22 Opportunities

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 22

Theme: Opportunities

Lotus Butterfly: Aw! I'm sorry to hear about your right arm. I hope you get better soon. I'm glad you enjoyed my take on Vergil, since I think he's dead I don't get many opportunities to use him. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Takemori: I actually do think that Nero is Vergil's kid, I don't think Vergil fell in love or anything, but maybe a one-night stand in the city that worshipped his father would have been enough. However to have that kind of thing come to light…that Dante is Nero's uncle…kinda creepy and a bit of a strain on the relationship. I think it would just make things awkward. Thanks for reviewing! :3 *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, the last chapter was a little sad, but I think it turned out alright :3 thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I'm glad you liked what I did with Vergil :3 And I'm not sure if he's BAD per se, just…highly misunderstood with a craze for power…thanks for reviewing! XD *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Yeah, it's interesting how even though Vergil is dead he still plays a role in Dante and Nero's world even now. Dante is probably haunted a bit because he killed his brother while he was Nelo Angelo without even realizing it. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks for the reviews everyone-and thanks for everyone who's been reading, I've been getting faves and alerts so I'm glad you like it! I don't own Dante, Nero, Trish, Lady or Patty. This chapter focuses more on the girls and the next chapter will be for the guys!

**Background: Ch. 2, 9, 14**

* * *

"This place is still a dump." Lady sighed as he leaned Kalina Ann against the pool table and folded her arms. Dante and Nero had taken off somewhere, they refused to tell her where and said that they would be 'incommunicado' for a week-at least. Meaning she was in charge of Devil May Cry until they returned. She had no idea where they went or where they would want to go together unless they were on a mission or something, in which case she couldn't understand why they didn't just tell her, which led her to believe something fishy was going on, maybe they were on a 'boys-only' trip or something.

She strode over to the desk and sighed at the mess of papers and porn magazines.

"It's not as bad as it was before Nero came." Trish reminded, sitting on the stair railing.

Lady whirled pointing one of her pistols at the demon woman who simply grinned at her. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that-you're liable to get shot." she said before holstering her weapon. "What are you doing here? Dante said you weren't around."

"I wasn't, and now I am. Amazing huh?" she replied, hopping onto her feet. Lady snorted and walked over to the bar picking up a beer bottle and popping it open, then grabbing another for the demon female. "Besides aren't you glad for the company?"

"I suppose it could make this slightly extended visit a bit more entertaining."

"Many more opportunities to take hold of with two people." Trish said as they clicked the necks of the beer bottles together before taking a swig.

Lady agreed with a nod as she walked back over to the desk and swept the papers and magazines into a drawer that had more magazines as well as lube and condoms. She grunted. "Boys are disgusting."

"Nah, boys are just boys. I doubt they're more disgusting than any other guys."

Lady continued to look unhappily at the desk as if wishing she could disinfect it with her gaze alone.

"Come on and loosen up. The guys are gone for how long?" the demoness questioned.

"At least a week."

"Alright, so think of it as an extended girl's night for us. If we don't get any missions we can go out shopping and club hopping on Dante's tab-he owes us for shop-sitting anyway, right?"

"He owes me more than that, so I suppose you're right." Lady grinned mischievously. "Some opportunities that don't usually present themselves are open to us for a whole week, especially since the boys can't get a hold of us."

"Really?"

"Yes, they told me they would be 'incommunicado.'" Lady explained simply.

Trish laughed. "Even more fun then," she grinned as she took a drink from her bottle. "So what should we do first?"

Lady opened her mouth to answer when the phone rang. She tilted her head and picked up the ancient device. "He-Devil May Cry."

Her greeting was followed by a series of hums and grunts, and Trish downed the rest of her booze and grabbed her blade off the wall. Lady hung up and left her beer where it was as she walked over to the pool table to pick up Kalina Ann.

"Let's go." Trish said.

"Don't you even want to know what we're up against?"

"Nah, it's more fun this way." she winked before pulling her sunglasses over her eyes and walking out of the shop, the other woman in tow.

* * *

Lady sighed as she walked back into the shop. "Well, that was easy."

"Yeah, such a little nest. I didn't even break a sweat." Trish sighed in boredom.

The woman with mismatched eyes reached for her unfinished beer and paused when she found it missing before looking around. "Does it seem..."

"Cleaner?" Trish offered upon noticing that the excess of pizza boxes, empty beer bottles and overflowing trash bins had seemingly been taken care of in their absence.

"Well I'm glad someone could take notice!" said a female voice in the direction of the shop doors where the fifteen year old blonde, blue-eyed girl stood. (1) Patty was quickly becoming a woman but still hadn't outgrown her fondness for pink as could be seen by the pink sundress she wore with a similarly colored headband to keep her hair out of her face.

"Hello Patty." Lady smiled, pushing her sunglasses onto her head as Trish offered a similar greeting.

"I stopped by to see you guys, but no one was around. Where are Nero and Dante?" she asked, a light rosy color tinting her cheeks. Patty had developed a bit of a crush on the young hunter during his stint playing at a high school student, but due to the three year age gap between them the female demon slayers had decided not to encourage nor discourage her affections just yet.(2)

"They went off on a mission or something, they're not going to be back for a week." Trish smirked.

"Ah, well, this place is still about as much of a mess as I remember." she sighed. "Dante will never spruce this place up."

"Hmm...well...maybe then while they're gone we should take the opportunity to 'spruce' it up for them," Lady chuckled. "I'm sure Nero will appreciate it, I think he gets tired of the mess."

"Really? Then-yeah, we should!" Patty smiled enthusiastically.

Trish grinned evilly as Patty disappeared into the back to get her cleaning supplies. "Oh, _this _could be very, very fun."

"I agree," Lady chuckled. "Should we just give her full run of the show?"

"You know Patty, she won't have it any other way. I think we just volunteered for soldier positions in her army of pretty for the next week."

"That's right!" the blonde human proclaimed. "Now, for the first order of business we need to get all this stuff off the walls, and what do you guys think of pink walls?"

* * *

(1) I am only guessing at her age. In the Teenager prompt I had her a freshman in high-school so in this story she's about 15.

(2) Trish and Lady as of this point do not know 100% about Dante and Nero's relationship, otherwise they would tell Patty.

I think this chapter is almost exactly 1000 words, I'm really sorry it isn't longer ^_^; Boy, Dante and Nero are in for some surprise when they get back, huh? Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 25, 2011


	23. Chapter 23 Excuses

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 23

Theme: Excuses

Kendecia: Here is moar! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes the girls are evils! I do wonder what the girls would be thinking too if they thought the boys were straighter than razorblades XD I do feel a little bad for Patty, but she's a tough girl, I'm sure she'll be okay. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: I love the ladies as well...well...other than Kyrie and she's okay to an extent, but Lady and Trish and Patty all have personalities and everything themselves and I feel like it's a shame that I don't get more time to play with them. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Yeah, I hate pink too, but Patty loves it XD I'm sure what you're thinking Dante and Nero would LOVE to be doing, but...well, you'll see XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

ani-cat-candy: You'll get to see a little of how the boys react to the 'decoration' of the shop XD I'm glad you like the story, I enjoy writing it :3 I'm also happy it helps lift your depression, I like to make people happy. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sorry, it's been a few weeks :3 It might be a few more before the next chapter, I am in full swing 'summer-work-mode' at the moment I got a job at my local bakery and I love it there, it's a lot better than McDonalds at any rate! XD So I hope you all can be patient with me while I try to write and work and hang with friends and keep cool and all that! I do not own Devil May Cry-if I did then they wouldn't be rebooting it with an emo wannabe. Enjoy!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 22**

* * *

Nero sighed shaking blood off his bringer, the demon at his feet disintegrating. "Is that it?"

"I'm not sure." Dante replied, the two of them were splattered in blood, their normally platinum hair more red than anything close to white.

"Damn...two nests in five days? I didn't think it was this big of a problem." the younger commented swiping a hand through his hair, before revving Red Queen and trying to get it to flame to no avail. "I'm all outta juice." he breathed sheathing the blade.

"Yeah, well if that's the last or not remains to be seen, but we're done for now." the man in red said wearily. They'd been out fighting demons for almost twenty-four hours straight, they were tired and wounded and it was about time to get back to their temporary base camp. "This was just suppose to be an easy mission, and an excuse to get away from the shop a few days. This royally backfired." he chuckled.

"Yeah," Nero turned to start back to the car before gasping as his knee buckled, Dante was at his side in a flash, putting his arm around him to keep him from falling.

"Sorry...sorry." the young man muttered.

"It's alright kid." he smiled lightly.

Nero readjusted his weight off his injured knee and onto Dante's shoulder, the older male lightly gasping as the kid's talons dug into a cut on his shoulder, the younger man felt the warm blood on his fingers and apologized again, changing his grip. They carefully got back to the car and tossed their weapons into the back before getting into the front with a collective groan. They were just _so_ tired.

Dante started the car and put it into gear, heading back to the little place that they were staying for the week. The town had about forty people living there and all of them hated technology, meaning no phones, no computers and no TV which was the reason why Lady couldn't get a hold of them. They had planned on getting rid of the problem quickly on the first day and then spend the rest of the week together. However they'd wiped out the first nest and the demons had just kept coming so they'd spent three more days tracking the second nest down and the last twenty-four hours wiping them out. It was one of the biggest nests either slayer had ever seen and was complete with demons they had never faced before either.

Nero tried to stay awake as open field and highway flew by in the headlights lulling him into a state of calm. His adrenaline had worn out hours ago, but Dante looked like he was going to fall asleep at the wheel-he had to do something to keep him awake.

"Those things were pretty tough, eh?" he chuckled.

"A bit. It was the damn shells that were a bitch to get through." he said as his blue hues blinked back into focus.

"Guess this whole thing really did backfire in our faces."

"Yeah, this was suppose to be a vacation with a mini-mission, not a mission with a mini-vacation."

"The mission was just suppose to be an excuse to give to Lady when we got back."

"Well now it's pretty much the entire reason we're here."

"Not that that's a bad thing." Nero said quickly. "It just wasn't quite what we had planned." he mumbled picking at a hole in his jacket sleeve.

A few minutes later had them pulling up to the house where they were staying. They left their blades in the car and stumbled into the small single-level cottage. The two traipsed through the kitchenette and living space in the dusky light, shucking clothes as they went before reaching the bedroom and collapsing onto the unmade bed. Some vacation this was turning out to be.

* * *

Dante blinked awake when he heard a sound, his hand immediately reached under the pillow and grabbed Ivory's smooth grip, Ebony was on the nightstand as backup, but he wasn't sure what it was yet. Nero was snoring softly next to him, his right hand curled around the older hunter's left arm, the thing was flashing wildly, which meant there were devils about. _Damn it._

Dante looked around the room, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The demons had to be outside because otherwise they would have made a lot of noise breaking in-if they had locked the door...he was so exhausted he couldn't even remember if the door had been locked by one of them or not.

He shook his head, it didn't matter, demons were here and he wasn't going to wait until they broke through the wall to do something about them.

Dante shifted to put his feet over the side of the bed and grabbed Ebony, looking around for Rebellion before realizing that he left her in the car. Nero groaned softly, his bringer clenching searching for his lover before his tired eyes opened to the darkness.

"Dan-?"

"Shh. We got company kid." he whispered.

Nero groggily rubbed his eyes and looked around as Dante got to his feet and started towards the door.

"Where you goin'?"

"To take care of our problem, come along when you're awake."

The younger half-demon rolled out of the bed grabbing Blue Rose from the opposite nightstand. He ran his bringer over his face and through his hair trying to push the last of his exhaustion to the back of his mind while he looked around for Red Queen. Where was she...?

He growled and followed after Dante, it didn't matter, he had Yamato so he could use that if he needed to.

The older hunter was in the front room, pulling back the curtains to peer out into the darkness. Sure enough there were more of the demons they'd been trying to eradicate for the past week. They were large-four to five feet long with an even longer tail curved over their back, a deadly stinger at the end that they could use to attack, or they could rear up and swipe with their claws. They were wickedly intelligent and Dante was damn sick of seeing them.

"What are we gonna do?" Nero mumbled, looking out over his lover's shoulder as he remembered that their blades were in the car-which at the moment were surrounded by the scorpion demons.

"We gotta get rid of them, it's only a matter of time before they get in here."

The kid sighed and nodded. "You got a plan?"

"Nope. Let's just kick some ass, get some sleep and get the hell out of this backwater town."

"That sounds like a plan to me." he yawned.

Dante decided to throw caution to the wind as he unlocked the door and kicked it open before starting a hailstorm of bullets at their opponents. Nero followed close behind as they tried to carve a path to the car. The demons quickly shrunk back-most of them getting killed anyway but-allowing the two hunters to the car...it almost seemed too easy, but they were tired, so they paid it no mind. Nero yanked open the back door as Dante faced the demons to make sure they weren't attacked from behind.

The younger man yelped in pain and stumbled back, holding his right shoulder. The older slayer whirled, but was caught in the shoulder as well, a piercing sensation followed by a cold feeling in his veins and numbness.

Inside the car, atop where their remaining weapons were, was awkwardly crouched the largest of the demons. She had the body of a scorpion, her tail now slick with blood. Her upper half was that of a woman with dark razor straight hair, olive skin, and a black crop top covering her breasts.

Her hazel eyes narrowed as she watched the two hunters fall to their knees and pulled herself out of her cramped position. "So I finally meet the Son of Sparda. I had heard you were difficult to defeat, but I never imagined you'd be resistant to my drone's venom."

The two had been stung a few times, but the wounds had only swelled up and been mildly painful, this stuff was quickly draining them to unconsciousness.

"You bitch!" Nero growled out.

"Oh yes, the boy, you weren't meant to be here, but I guess this means I get to take down the Son of Sparda as well as his lover. Lucky me. It was a bit of a circus to get you here, conjuring up the town and all that."

"All this was a setup to get Dante?"

"Of course, nothing in the world could amount to what it's like to take down one of Sparda's son's."

Said man was fading fast, and Nero knew he had to do something, he lunged to his feet, revealing that he hadn't been wounded at all, due to the demonic armor that covered his arm. He few into battle while Dante slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

_The son of Sparda shivered. He was cold, so damn cold. He gripped his shoulder as he opened his eyes and sat up. He was in what looked like an old stone courtyard filled with archways over alcoves, benches and a waterfall with a pool at the bottom on the wall opposite him.. He was laying on what appeared to be a cot, which looked out of place in the rest of the garden. Dante got to his feet and carefully looked around, there was no exit so he walked to the only feature in the place, the waterfall._

_He looked down at his reflection, red coat, blue eyes and shaggy white hair. The pool rippled and changed subtly; his coat became darker and the hair was slicked back._

_"Vergil?" he mumbled, but the reflection didn't repeat his inquiry. Its lips remained still in a tight frown._

_"You killed me." he said instead and Dante could feel himself pale._

_"It's not like you gave me much of a choice in the matter-"_

_"If you had found the amulet sooner I could have been reminded of who I was and torn from Mundus's influence."_

_"So-what? You could have gone back to your crazy power-obsessed self? Yeah, I'm sure that would have been much better!"_

_"You left me in the demon world."_

_"You _wanted_ to be, remember? I tried to stop you Verge. You know how many times I wished I could have stopped you? _You _did this to yourself-not me." he said with conviction._

_The water rippled again and Vergil was gone. Dante sighed and turned away from the pool, coming face-to-face with Nero, who had his arms crossed and a slight glare on his face._

_"Ki-"_

_"Don't call me kid!" he growled. _

_"What's the matter?"_

_"What's the matter? Really? Is that the best you can come up with? You know what's wrong, it's been wrong for the whole two months we've been dating! You don't love me, you try to convince yourself you are, but you're not. You use it as an excuse so that you can take advantage of me."_

_"Kid I'd nev-" _

_"Never say it out loud? Yeah I know. But you think it, there are doubts in your mind Dante. When you love someone you don't string them along."_

_"How can _you _be so sure? You're telling me you never have doubts? Everyone does. If they were serious I could have broken it off by now. I _care_ about you Nero."_

_"_Dante wake up!" _he heard Nero's voice but the one before him didn't move his lips._

_"Wake up. Care isn't the same as love."_

_'You don't fall in love immediately. It's a process. Even if I'm not in love with you right now doesn't mean that I never will be."_

"Come on Dante, you have to face down your biggest doubts so that you can wake up!"

_"You're dancing around the issue old man! You either are or you're not!"_

_"Then I guess I am."_

_"Say it out loud!" the teen snapped._

"I love you Nero."

_The Nero in front of him shimmered and disappeared, then the scenery shuttered and he fell into darkness._

* * *

Nero sat on his knees next to Dante, shaking him. "Dante wake up!" he growled, he knew that Dante had to face his worst doubts in order to rise from his stupor. How did he know this? He had forced the information from the demon queen. If he didn't succeed...the poison would consume him and he would die. "Come on Dante, you have to face down your biggest doubts so that you can wake up!"

The older man shifted on the ground making Nero's breath hitch. "Dante? Come on Dante." he murmured. He saw a sliver of blue as the red-clad hunter's eyes opened, his human hand brushing over Dante's jaw.

"I love you Nero."

The teen blinked. "Dante?"

Said man blinked a few times, coming around, and Nero had to hold back a shuttering sigh of relief.

"What a trip." he breathed.

"Are you okay?" Nero murmured.

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

The young male lightly chuckled. "That's what counts as 'okay' in your book?"

"Pretty much."

Nero leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too Dante."

* * *

The duo immediately left for home the next morning. Dante had found out Nero had gone devil trigger and gotten rid of the rest of the demons before forcing the demon queen to reveal what her venom was doing.

Sure they could have extended their 'vacation' but they both knew it just wasn't going to happen. They were dog tired and all they wanted was to go home.

A mere four hours later they arrived, Nero got out of the driver's side and frowned, feeling like something was off while Dante stumbled up to the double doors in a sleepy stupor from his snooze on the ride. Nero ran to catch up as the older man threw open the doors and they both froze in utter shock and horror.

For at least a full minute they were far past words, then Dante found one.

"_**PATTY!**_"

* * *

Wow...this chapter got a lot deeper than I first imagined. I hope you guys like it because I really LOVE the way it worked out. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth June 9, 2011


	24. Chapter 24 Moment in Time

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 24

Theme: A Moment in Time

Kyoneriver: Yeah, you'll see what Patty did XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Pink and horrific sounds like an apt description XD Yeah, I figured I needed to do something interesting with the last chapter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: Thanks for letting me know :3 and for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: XD I am glad I could do a little tug on your heartstrings, it usually is a good thing when a writer can evoke an emotional response :3 I think that definitely Vergil is one thing that must weigh heavily on Dante's conscious. I actually haven't watched all of the anime ^_^; Strange right? I do know about Patty though, and I think she's kind of cute :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I do like to focus on Dante every now and then. He's the kind of character that lets it seem like everything rolls off his shoulders but it seems just too easy so there must be something deeper! I agree that Dante is a big softie XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you liked it. Dante and Nero certainly are in for it at the shop XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Here's the next chapter-I do not own Dante, Nero, Trish, Lady or Patty.

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 22, 23**

* * *

For a moment in time that felt like forever, Dante and Nero could only stare at what used to be the messy office. All the trash had been collected and removed, the windows and floors were sparkling clean and the desk was clear of debris-now this they wouldn't have minded. Unfortunately the shining windows had been surrounded by lacy curtains, the desk had a doily and some cute stuffed animals on it, the couch-freshly cleaned, sported the same plushies. All of this even was easily correctable and not a big deal. The problem came with the fact the walls had been cleared of the skulls and swords-and who knew where those were?-and had been painted a flamboyant shade of pink.

The gears in Dante's brain slowly began to turn, becoming unglued from the stickiness of shock. There was only one person who would do this.

"**Patty!**"

Nero's gaze flicked over to him. "Patty? That girl-"

"Yes, that girl. Patty! Where are you? You've gone too far this time!" he declared walking into the frilly shop.

The younger man slowly followed him, shivering at the utter girly-ness. Sure he liked for things to be a little cleaner and to have things in working order, but this was definitely too far, painting the shop pink while they were on a mission? They left Lady in charge, what did they do to piss her off so badly?

Nero turned around as the doors to the shop opened. Lady stood there and flipped her glasses up on her head. "You're back," She looked him up and down taking in his torn clothes and dirt that he had yet to decide to get rid of. "And you look like hell."

"Yeah-we were on a mission, what did you do to the shop while we were gone! ?" he demanded, suddenly feeling the serpent of outrage whip through his body. He felt as though his territory-his and Dante's-had been violated.

"Patty decided to clean up the shop."

"And paint the walls _pink?_ Why did you let her! ?"

"Don't get so upset, geeze. I think it looks better than it ever has." she smirked.

"Lady-two _guys_ live here, and we hunt _demons_ you get that-right?"

"You thought we took a vacation," Dante stated matter of factly from near the desk. "This is payback."

"Payback? As if I'm that petty Dante. Maybe I just thought this dump needed a fresh coat of paint." she said coolly.

The older man snorted and smirked. "Whatever, Lady."

"Well then, since that's all settled and you two are back in town I guess I'll take my leave." she said flicking her glasses back down over mismatched eyes and turning around walking right back out the double doors.

Nero turned around. "I thought you were mad?"

"You never let Lady see you sweat kid." he answered, dropping into his chair before frowning at the stuffed animals as if thinking everything would go back to normal once he sat down and a porn magazine would materialize under his fingers.

The young man heaved a sigh and looked around again. He wandered over to the couch and started picking up the little stuffed animals. He paused on a soft, pink bunny. Kyrie had one like it when they were kids, the thought flitted through his mind like a lost butterfly. When was the last time he called her? He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You getting attached to that thing kid?" Dante jested from his seat, earning a venomous glare in his direction before Nero returned to cleaning up the girly toys and frilly decorations.

After his arms were full he paused. "What should I do with this stuff?"

"Just put it in a trash bag. They're Patty's so she'll ask for them back after she sees we've taken them all down."

The kid checked the trash bin and found it completely empty and so unloaded his arms before grabbing the stuff off the desk as Dante got his usual fares out of the desk drawer-his mother's picture, a porn magazine and a notepad as well as a handful of pens. Ebony and Ivory took up their normal positions on the corner of the surface.

Nero tied up the garbage bag and put it on the floor to keep it from getting damaged then walked over to stand by his lover. "I'm not digging this view." he stated.

"I'm not liking the Polly Princess look either." the son of Sparda answered flatly.

"Think we should paint it red?" The young slayer smirked as Dante's eyes lit up, obviously pleased, but the thought had never occurred to him. "You like that idea, do you?" he lightly grinned before rubbing his eye. "It'll probably be pink for at least a few days. I painted a few places in Fortuna but I wasn't the best at it."

"Anything has got to be better than this."

Nero cracked a smile. "True," his grin turned flirtatious. "Well, I'm going to catch a shower, and I think I'm gonna try to get some more sleep...if you want to come along." he sighed slipping up the stairs.

Dante caught the invitation and stood up quickly to follow.

* * *

Coils of steam swirled up as hot water hit the two hunter's entwined bodies. Their lips crushed together between gasps for breath, tongues flicking out to taste. Nero's legs were wrapped tightly around Dante's hips as the older male's thick length slid in and out of him. His hands clawed at his lover's back, small rivers of red diluting to pink in the heated water.

Dante held Nero against the shower wall, breaking away from his lips to trail kisses and bites down his neck, his hand reaching between their slick bodies to stroke the younger half-devil's engorged member.

"D-Dante..." he breathed, trying to get more air in his lungs so that louder moans could pour past his lips, until he was chanting his partner's name as loudly as he could, each thrust of Dante's hips he met with an arch of his back trying to get him to hit the spot inside him harder. Each of their movements brought them both closer to the edge.

"Dante! Dante..." Nero growled feeling his climax coming upon him quickly and he knew the older male wasn't far behind him. After a few more thrusts he came threads of pearly white shooting between them. "I love you." he whispered against the shell of his lover's ear.

Dante gasped softly as his words sent him over the brink, filling the young devil with cum.

The two took a few moments to lean on the wall and compose themselves.

"I love you too kid." he sighed placing a kiss to Nero's jaw.

The younger devil hunter lightly smiled. "So you really meant that huh?"

"...What do you mean?" he asked, pulling away and carefully disentangling their limbs.

"Yesterday was the first time you ever said you loved me...but I wasn't exactly sure if you really meant it...or if it was from your near-death experience." Nero answered, rinsing himself off.

"Well I guess now you know."

And, at least for the moment in time, Nero was absolutely certain of that fact.

* * *

Wow…I had a seriously God-awful day, so leave me a review to cheer me up, please? Until next time.

Ja ne

~Bitbyboth June 16, 2011


	25. Chapter 25 Fork in the Road

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 25

Theme: Fork in the Road

SirenaLoreley: I love sweetness in stories, I crave fluff sometimes like it's crack XD I just thought red would be a good idea since Dante wears a red trench and red pants, he must love red so why not since they have to paint the place anyway XD Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

Kendecia: I wish I could have been satisfied that day but I was just so tired, I'm glad you left a review, here's more! Thank you! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I know what you mean about the user manuals XD There's only 3 hawt guys to do them about. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: Yush! I loves the cuteness! XD Patty does some crazy things to DMC, but leaves the poor guys to pick up all the 'girlie' stuff later XD Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

Semjaza: Glad you thought the last chapter was sweet, it was very fluffy at the end, this one has a bit of fluff at the end too :3 I've only seen bits of the anime, but my friend thinks it's okay. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I agree, Patty is adorable and Dante is a big softie for her XD I would kill someone if they redecorated my room or house like that too! I love having fluffiness in a story especially with these two because it seems like it would be so rare that they're just honest and straight (lol, puns) with each other. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies* (Oh, and I got both your reviews XD it's all good)

Crimson: Yeah, the guys reaction to the shop would have been hilarious to watch as long as their anger wasn't geared towards you! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks again to all of you guys who reviewed, you made my week a little brighter :3 I've been having a much better time this week as well, last update I was just, stressed and worn down, but I thank all of you for your kind wishes and bring you another chapter!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10**

* * *

"Move your ass kid!" Dante snapped, snatching the back of Nero's coat, yanking him roughly and throwing him out of the way as a huge beak came down where he'd been standing.

The younger male tumbled and flipped over, growling as Dante unleashed a hailstorm of bullets on their griffin-like opponent. A blue light flashed off the teen, and taking Yamato in his claws he let off a series of slashes that after a few seconds left the demon a heap of body-parts on the ground.

Nero was pissed off but he forced his trigger back down before stalking up to the older slayer as he was holstering his guns and grabbed his shirt.

"What was that about!" he demanded.

"That was saving your life-a 'thank you' would be the appropriate response."

"I had it under control!"

"I could see that the way that thing's beak came down a split second after I pulled you out of the way, I'm sure that you would have pulled something out of your ass to get out of that one." he deadpanned.

Nero snarled in response.

For most couples their first real argument is a fork in the road of how the rest of the relationship is going to work-or not work as it often turned out. For Dante and Nero it was almost a constant factor of their relationship.

The young devil's fist clenched trying to fight off the urge to beat the smug look off his wonderfully 'loving' partner's face. He instead settled for shoving the man away, using enough force to make him stumble, before turning on his heel to walk away.

Dante sputtered a chuckle. "Kid, car's that way, unless you're hoofing it home." he stated.

Nero gave a glowing one-fingered salute over his shoulder. The older man tilted his head back and gave a groan of frustration. What the hell did he do? He kept the kid from getting pecked to death by a giant griffin!

"Kid!...Nero, come on." he sighed.

"Go home Dante!" he snapped in return as he kept going. He just wanted to be by himself for awhile, he was pissed-really pissed off and he didn't need to open his big fucking potty mouth and spout out something he'd regret the moment it passed his lips.

Eventually he was surrounded by forest, it's nighttime song singing him back to a peaceful state of mind. The cicadas chirped, fireflies drifted past him, crickets sang and somewhere an owl hooted. He sighed and flopped down onto the grass.

Okay, Dante could be a total ass sometimes, but maybe this wasn't necessarily one of those times, maybe he overreacted, but he had everything under control! He could have finished off the demon right then and it would have been fine. Why did the old man find it necessary to pull him out of the way? Even more importantly however why was he so angry about it?

Dante was right. He should be thanking him, not beating the hell out of him, at least that was what the rational part of his brain told him. The emotionally driven part was still upset.

_'Well I'll have plenty of time to think about it I guess. Dante probably left and it's a few miles back to the shop.'_ he thought, mentally kicking himself as he got back to his feet and brushed the grass off his clothes. He made his way back to the road.

_'If I had it under control and he still interfered...what does that mean? I guess that means he didn't think I had it...'_ he thought to himself trying to work his way through this to the root of his frustrations._ 'If he didn't think I had it and I did...well...does that mean he doesn't trust my judgment? Or that he doesn't trust me?'_

He reached the asphalt and started back towards the city, head down, hands in his pockets._ 'Is that it? I don't think Dante trusts me? Wow...if that's the case I'm a real girl.'_ he rolled his eyes to himself continuing along the path. After a few minutes he saw headlights approaching and the car slowed making him look over his shoulder to see Dante leaning out the driver's side window of his car.

"Hey baby, going my way?" he grinned.

Nero sighed, but couldn't keep a smile from quirking his lips. "You're an asshole."

"Aw, you don't need to go sweet talkin' me before you're even in the car babe. You gonna get in or what? You're holding up traffic." he was still smiling, talking in a joking tone.

Nero looked back but there was no one else on the road; so he was not, in fact, holding up any traffic.

"It's a long walk home." the older slayer commented keeping pace with the kid's walking gait. "And I am going to burn up the car if I have to drive next to you like this the whole way."

"Do you trust me Dante?" he asked abruptly, glancing over to see his partner's reaction.

Dante blinked as if cold water had been splashed on him before looking at the kid like he'd grown a second head. "Do you really have to ask that question?"

Nero looked away and scratched the side of his nose. "You gonna give me an answer?"

"Kid...Nero, of course I trust you kid. If I didn't I wouldn't exactly let you come on missions, live in my place, go anywhere near my food, oh and let's remember the little detail that I _sleep_ with you. I trust you more than I trust anyone else. What happened-with that demon thing-has nothing to do with not trusting you."

"Then what was it about?"

"I worry about all of you guys." he said so softly Nero almost missed it over the rumble of the old car's engine. "Honestly I've probably pissed off Lady and Trish a time or two trying to keep them from getting hurt."

Silence hung in the air for a few moments. "You're a big softie, you know that?" Nero said, his words seemed scathing but said with that light smile of his made it a compliment. "Stop the car."

The older man obeyed and Nero walked around the front and got into the passenger side, turned Dante's face towards him and gave him a kiss. "Let's go home."

* * *

Wow, someday I swear I will go back to these one-shots and put them in a chronological order so that they make sense! This would have happened before the last 3 chapters -_-; Ah well, I'm not 100% satisfied with this, but I think it's cute and it deals with some of Nero's doubts and issues in their relationship :3 Hope you guys liked it. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth June 28, 2011


	26. Chapter 26 Seeking Solace

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 26

Theme: Seeking Solace

Kendecia: I'm glad you thought it was cute and I'm sorry it takes so long! I wish I could take longer breaks from life and write to my heart's content, unfortunately, not the case. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I luv fluff too :3 That's a pretty funny idea about painting the shop red and Lady thinking they're just covered in blood XD I might use that. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Valenwind: Sorry you think my one-shots are too short, I have to do 100 of these! XD I actually finish writing a shot and then go back to look and see which chapters I need to put in the 'background' section so I reread them too XD Thanks for the encouragement and review :3 *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I love these two making up too XD I was originally going to end the chapter with 'make-up sex' but it didn't work out, I like it that way better though :3 I'm sure Nero is always doubting whether people trust him or believe him, especially after the Savior incident when Kyrie first sees his arm and freaks out. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Welcome back! I love fluff and there's been plenty in the last few chapters XD Glad you liked them, thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Nero is just adorable XD I thought that Nero misunderstanding Dante's protectiveness for a lack of trust seemed in-character-or at least I hope so! I haven't heard of 'My Immortal'...or maybe I have and have just forgotten about it, I'm not sure XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: I'm very glad you liked it ^-^ I loved writing Dante's cheesy pickup lines, it just felt so right and I've not had much opportunity to do that before where Nero wouldn't just deck him across the face XD I figure it must be hard for Dante too, all of his friends are much more 'mortal' than he is so he's more than willing to 'jump on the grenade' as it were to keep them safe :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: XD I agree Nero has some anger issues, but he's trying to work through them, hence why he walked away instead of blowing up in Dante's face. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BattleGoddess126: It's okay you got behind, lots of people have, it's just that time of year XD I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the last few before it, you don't have to review each one XD Thanks for reviewing this one though! *gives cookies*

Wow, lots of people said the last chapter was their favorite, how can I top myself! ? Oh, how about steamy lemon? XD I don't own DMC or any of it's characters.

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 19**

* * *

_'Might controls everything. And without strength you cannot protect _anything_-let alone yourself...'_

Dante's eyes snapped open to the darkness of his bedroom, the only light coming from Nero's devil bringer, the young man sound asleep next to him.

The older devil sat up and rubbed his hand across his forehead. He sometimes had nightmares about what happened in that damned tower, but recently it seemed more often, probably due to his worrying about whether or not he could keep Nero out of danger-like it was his sworn duty or something. He knew that the kid was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but...well...Nero was closer to him than he'd ever allowed anyone else.

He looked over to said male, really wanting to find some comfort from him, but he didn't want to wake him, acting like a child crawling into bed with his parents because he had a nightmare.

He quietly got out of bed deciding instead to seek out his solace from a bottle of hard liquor.

* * *

Nero mumbled in his sleep, reaching out his bringer patting the mattress beside him searching for his partner's warm body. When he was unable to locate it, it pulled him from his sleepy reverie into full wakefulness. He looked around the bed, propping himself up on one elbow and rubbing his eye.

"...Dante?" he waited but got no answer. He shook his head and figured the older man had gone to the bathroom or something and would be back soon. He laid back down and waited but fifteen minutes passed, Dante didn't return and Nero couldn't go back to sleep.

He slipped out of the blankets and got up walking out of the room and down to the main office where he found the lights on and Dante sat hunched over the bar, his chin resting on one forearm a shot glass full of brown liquid in his other hand, the bottle sitting a few inches away.

The kid walked up placing a hand on his lover's bare shoulder. "You okay?"

Dante gave a noncommittal grunt and Nero sat in the chair next to him and poured himself a drink as the older man downed his, when he set the glass on the table the young man refilled it for him.

Nero threw back his own shot and shivered as it burned down his throat and started a fire in his belly. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, downing his second drink in the kid's presence.

"Not really. I just noticed you were gone and decided to see where you went." he answered, leaning to rest his head against the older man's shoulder. "Dreams wake you up?"

"Yeah." he murmured.

"Sucks." the kid mumbled, turning his head to litter soft kisses on the shoulder he'd been resting on. Dante smiled, reaching out to cup Nero's chin and tilt his head up to kiss him on the lips. The young man quickly returned the gesture, his arms going around the older man's neck. Their lips tasted like whiskey but neither one of them cared.

The young man felt his body pulled flush against Dante's, his lover's hands gripping severely at his flesh, trying to get him closer. Nero moaned softly, the older slayer taking the opportunity to slip his tongue past his parted lips.

The kid's hands tangled in his platinum hair, pulling himself to straddle Dante's lap in the barstool-which wasn't the greatest idea as far as balance went, it set them off kilter and they were both already a bit tipsy, Dante had had several shots before the kid appeared and Nero had a low alcohol tolerance level. These factors combined ended with the two falling to the shop's wooden floor.

They grunted, the older man landing on his back, Nero atop him, but they didn't break their lip lock. Hips ground together as their hands gripped and explored each other's defined chests, neither one deeming it necessary to dress in shirts to sleep especially when it was warm out.

After a few more moments the two separated to gasp for air, unfortunately even half-devils still needed to breathe. Dante took the opportunity to flip their positions and pull off his lover's remaining clothes. Nero hastily returned the favor before crushing their lips together once again, a tongue-wrestling match cut short as the older man pushed him back to the floor, spreading his legs.

Dante's blue hues darted around trying to remember where something was, likely lube. The young man instantly recognized the look making him chuckle. He sat back up.

"Lay back." he smirked and the older man did as he was told. Nero leaned down and flicked his tongue over the pulsing member in front of him, earning a soft growl. He chuckled again and wrapped his lips around the swollen head, lightly sucking and sweeping his tongue over the slit.

Dante moaned, blunt nails scraping over the wood floor. The young man dipped his head down taking in as much of the thick length he could, wriggling his tongue around it and trying to cover it with his saliva. He bobbed his head up and down, his lover arching up, aching for more until Nero pinned his hips down. When Nero figured he was sufficiently coated he pulled back with a 'pop' and wiped the spit off his chin with the back of his hand.

"There, much easier." he grinned.

Once again the older man took the lead pulling the young devil up to kiss him again and force him to straddle his waist, positioning him over his throbbing length. Nero smirked, pushing himself back and impaling himself on Dante's thick member. He held back a wince so he could watch his lover's face as he slid down.

Dante's eyes were half lidded as the blue hues rolled back in pleasure, a low groan rumbling in his throat. Nero took a few deep breaths as the older man became fully sheathed inside him, getting accustomed to the girth filling him completely. The older man ran his hands down Nero's chest, reaching down to grip his partner's neglected organ, stoking it slowly and distracting him from discomfort until the young man lifted himself up off the engorged member, leaving only the head before plunging back down, eliciting a moan from each of them.

Nero kept up the torturously slow pace for a few minutes before they both grew frustrated with it and Dante quickly flipped their positions again. He was able to get better leverage and thrust fast and hard into his younger partner, slamming into the bundle of nerves that made Nero scream out his name in pleasure.

The younger devil leaned up, kissing Dante's face, jaw and neck as his nails slid over the man's back. Dante's pace was more brutal than usual-unless he was going to trigger, but there wasn't the warning of red sparks to indicate that this time. However Nero didn't complain, there was a desperate almost needy edge to their lovemaking and the kid was determined to give him whatever it was he needed.

He arched into every thrust, and wrapped his legs around Dante's strong hips, mewls and moans of his lover's name spilling past his lips as Dante groaned his own name in return before capturing his mouth, kissing him hard enough to pin his body to the floor.

Nero's erection rubbed between their abdomens with each of his partner's movements bringing him ever closer to the brink. Dante grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly before letting go, but staying so close their gasps of breath mingled between them. Blue hues locked, clouded with a mix of pleasure and lust and something they couldn't seem to identify.

The young man gasped, gripping at his lover's back. "Dante! I-Oh God-" he moaned loudly as Dante reached between them to grasp his leaking member, stroking it roughly in time with his movements. After only a few more thrusts Nero came, his essence covering their chests as all of his muscles tightened in pleasure. Dante's breath hitched as his lover constricted firmly around him as if not wanting to let him go, his own orgasm rocked through him, shooting thick, hot strands of his seed into the man below him before both of them collapsed into a sweaty, spent heap on the shop floor.

Nero started to recover first, absently tracing shapes on his lover's back with his fingertips, the older man nuzzled into his neck.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he whispered as if fearing to break the hush of the shop, aside from the slowly swinging ceiling fan, it seemed silent.

"No kid, I want to go back to bed." he replied.

The young devil nodded in understanding as Dante pushed himself off of him and helped him up before they walked back upstairs.

* * *

Wow...not even 1,500 words...that's disheartening! Sorry about the length of time between chapters and the shortness of said chapters-PLEASE FORGIVE MEH! Lots of work, and family get-togethers are my excuse this time *hides from flying objects* I do hope you enjoyed though! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth July 9, 2011


	27. Chapter 27 Seeing Red

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 27

Theme: Seeing Red

Kendecia: You are giving people things to throw at me? ;_; j/k XD I do keep late hours, but I need sleep too! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you like the last one, I love lemons :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Takemori: Bad dreams + alcohol = sex…yes, it makes perfect sense…XD No, the sexi time wasn't really about the bad dreams, maybe a little bit about the alcohol XD, but it was more about Dante needing to distract himself because he worries something bad will happen to Nero and it will be his fault :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Here's the next installment, and I used your idea, so hope you enjoy it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: *dodges flying objects* XD j/k Glad you thought I was able to top myself with the last chapter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: It is a good thing that Dante has Nero, but it's also the reason for his concerns so I guess either way…XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I need to give Asile3762 credit on this chapter as one of her reviews reminded me of this prompt and gave me something to work with, so thank you! :3

**Background: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 22, 23, 24**

* * *

Nero heaved a sigh as he looked around the shop, everything was covered with either a sheet or shower curtain to protect it from the chaos that was about to ensue. The teen himself was naked from the waist up, wearing only a pair of jeans he cut off for the unnaturally hot weather in the city, and his feet were bare. Sitting before him were several large cans, a screwdriver, several paintbrushes and rollers, as well as a few pans for the paint to go in.

He had mentioned painting the shop red after Patty decided it needed to be hot pink and he hoped Dante knew he was serious about it. Nero had gotten up hours ago to pull all the nails out of the walls, fill the holes and sand down the filler to prep the room for painting-he'd never thought it would be such an ordeal, but the girls had just painted over the nails making them that much harder to remove.

Now all he had to do was paint everything with primer and the 'Sanguine' colored paint he bought...and then put the shop back together. He sighed, this day was going to take forever.

He roughly shook his head, but it was worth it-it was this or live with the inhumanly pink walls. He popped the top off one of the cans and started to work.

* * *

A few hours later and the shop was no longer pink, but white. Nero sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow, afternoon was setting in and it was getting really hot in the shop, the creaky old ceiling fan didn't do much to ventilate the place.

He heard a low whistle as he cracked open the red paint can, making him turn to see Dante on the stairs.

"Damn, what did I do to deserve this view this morning?" he grinned, looking his lover over appreciatively.

"Let Patty paint the shop pink." the young man answered, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "Now get down here and help me." he said whipping a paintbrush at his partner.

Dante caught it and frowned, Nero poured the red paint into the pan and got out a roller.

"We got a lot of wall to cover, start painting the edges of the windows and door, I already have them taped." he explained handing the half-full bucket of paint over to the pouting demon slayer. "I'm not doing all of this by myself old man, help me out."

The older slayer grumbled something but went out to do as Nero asked as the two got down to work. Both worked in opposite directions, meaning halfway through the room they met, working hazardously around each other.

A drop of paint barely skimmed past Nero's cheek.

"Hey, watch it old man."

Dante glanced down a mischievous grin flashing over his face.

"You mean like this?"

"Don't you dar-" the young man cut off with a gasp as the older man flicked the paint-laced brush in his direction spattering drops of the thick crimson liquid over his chest. Of course, this called for immediate retaliation. He thrust the paint roller out and Dante recoiled-though not quite fast enough, not expecting the attack-leaving a huge red splash across half his face and in his hair.

"Hey!" he protested, making a slash with his brush that Nero danced back away from, flipping the roller, but it was more unwieldy than the paintbrush and his trajectory was a bit off getting only a few drops of paint on Dante's shoulder, the rest splattering onto the sheet-covered desk. The older man laughed and lunged forward tapping the brush against Nero's chest.

The two flew into a flurry of maneuvers, it was easier for the older man to move, but he ran out of paint faster-leading him to back off and head for the paint can. The two continued to fight, splattering red paint all over themselves, the unfinished walls and the sheet and plastic covered furniture.

Soon enough the both of them were completely covered in paint laughing uncontrollably at their own ridiculous actions. The two collapsed on the floor leaving imprints of their bodies on the protective coverings as they slowly calmed their breathing.

"You're...such an asshole." Nero chuckled between breaths. "We're going to...have to paint-again!"

"I know." he laughed.

Both of them paused when they heard the doors open.

"Oh...my...God." Lady's voice floated into the room before muted footsteps bounded across the floor. "Dante? Nero?" she asked in worry before she saw that the boy's eyes were open and watching her.

"We're fine." Nero pointed out.

"Aw, were you worried about us Lady?" the older man asked cheekily making her scowl.

"You asshole! I thought you were hurt!" she said kicking him in the side making him grunt and roll over to curl his body protectively. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Nice to see you too Lady." Dante grinned-tongue in cheek.

"We were painting-since you ladies were nice enough to paint the shop a color we hated." Nero answered.

The older man looked around the room, half of it, where Nero had worked, was covered in the first coat of paint, primer still peeking through, the other half just had the edges done and everywhere was splattered with the remnants of their paint war.

"I think it looks better already." the older devil stated.

"I think you may have Patty seeing red the next time she comes in here." Lady commented.

"Good, that's the way we like it."

* * *

Just a kind of crack chapter, sorry, I hope it's cute lightness warmed your hearts just a little :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth July 19, 2011


	28. Chapter 28 Unsettling Revelations

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 28

Theme: Unsettling Revelations

Blood of Dusk: It's okay that you didn't review 2 chapters ago :3 I hope that your vacation went well! I love being able to do a chapter where the two are honestly lightheartedly playing together :3 I probably could have turned into smut if I had wanted to go that way XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I thought the paint play was kind of like swordplay without actual damage XD Maybe the guys should switch their duels to paintball and paintbrushes. XD I know the prompt was 'seeing red' so I thought I wanted to do something a little different than the automatic guess that someone will be real mad XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: I think the guys that can be childish enough sometimes that they would have a paint war XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Glad you liked the chapter :3 I didn't really have a way to pull Trish into the chapter, but I figure that she would know immediately that it was paint and not blood and pretty much unaffected, so Lady was more fun :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

GeneralSephiroth: XD Yes, epic win! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BattleGoddess126: I figured that the two would do something crazy like have a paint war XD I liked the imagery as well :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey all, sorry I've been gone for awhile again! Here's a new chapter-I do not own Dante, Nero or Lady!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 9, 10, 14, 22, 23, 24, 27**

* * *

Lady unleashed the final bullet into her foe's head. It was just a small swath of demons, nothing to really worry about-which was why she'd originally called Dante to take this stupid mission, but the lazy ass hadn't been answering his phone all day. Sure he and Nero could both be off on a mission but the woman doubted that it was likely. She had no clue what two testosterone fueled men could be doing that was so distracting from that obnoxious rotary telephone, but the two seemed to get more and more lazy about answering it-even Nero who usually answered no matter what.

She holstered her gun and decided it was something she was really going to have to look into. She glanced at her watch, it wasn't too late yet. The last time she'd stopped at Devil May Cry the two boys had been collapsed on the floor covered in bloody red paint. She thought that both of them were horribly injured only to find that they were perfectly fine laying there and staring at her like _she_ was the crazy one! What were the idiots doing on the floor anyway! ?

Well, there had been something seriously strange going on at the shop for awhile, and she prided herself on knowing everything that was going on, so it was about time she put her finger on exactly what it was.

She got on her bike and zoomed off into the night towards the flickering neon sign at Devil May Cry.

* * *

"The phone was ringing." Nero muttered lethargically, his voice hoarse, his human arm draped over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath and cool down from their latest romp in the sack. Dante had gotten hit with some kind of insanely powerful aphrodisiac on their last mission and he hadn't calmed down much since.

"It can wait." Dante murmured, kissing at his lover's shoulder.

"Of course it can," he groaned lightly, his body was bruised and tired, the older man was trying to give him time to recuperate, but his patience was as thin as the younger slayer had ever seen it. Dante's fingers ran over his sides, feather-light, trying to be soothing, but the kid's nerves were frayed and every caress felt like touching a livewire. "Okay, I get the aphrodisiac and all that jazz is making you hornier than a lusty teenager-aka me-but you need to stop touching me for at least ten minutes." he muttered.

"Does this mean I officially have more stamina than you?" Dante asked cheekily.

Nero slapped at him. "No, this doesn't count-you're on like...demon Viagra right now."

The older male chuckled and tried to hold his hands to himself for the requested ten minutes while the kid just rested. Minutes ticked by and his bruises healed before his eyes, fading from dark purple to gray to yellow back to his normal skin tone.

Dante usually wasn't so rough, he occasionally left bruises and drew blood but most of the time he kept a mantle of some kind of control in place so he didn't hurt any of his lovers too badly, but the demon mojo had him around the end of his rope, the older man-and Nero himself-were at the mercy of Dante's demon and he'd already triggered more than once today.

However, Nero had high hopes that the stuff was on the verge of wearing off by the fact that the older slayer had kept his hands to himself for the last few minutes.

Nero looked around and grabbed Cerberus from where it was sitting next to the bed and swiftly bound his lover's wrists.

"Okay, ready for the next round." he breathed, rolling so that he was on top of Dante, and leaning down to deliver a hungry kiss.

Both were blissfully unaware that a pair of wide, mismatched eyes was watching them from the gap in the door. Lady couldn't possibly believe what she was seeing. Dante-who hit on her all the damn time, and had a harem of girls at Love Planet-was having sex with Nero-straight as a razorblade, raised in a religious city-Nero was...well, there was no doubt that it was consensual, even though Dante was tied up it was quite obvious this wasn't the first time they had had sex either. With all these factors it could be understandable that her brain refused to wrap around the scene that was playing out before her.

Nero had his palms flat on the older man's chest, his bringer flashing brightly as he rode his lover, Dante's thick cock sliding in and out of him as he moved and the older slayer bucked his hips. Dante's eyes were rolled back in pleasure, small moans falling from their lips.

Red sparks danced between their heated skin, power radiating from Dante's writhing form, so powerful it made Lady gasp and her hair stand on end. Nero didn't seem phased however he lightly dug down the claws of his devil bringer and took a breath.

"No, Dante," the spark's intensity grew slightly. "I want _you_ not your demon." at that the electricity faded away and Dante groaned.

Lady couldn't believe her eyes-hell, she wasn't even sure why she was still here-but she was riveted to the scene, trying to make sense of it. This was most definitely not a first, nor a one time thing.

"God, Nero." the older slayer groaned as the young man gripped his own weeping erection, stroking it in time with each thrust of his hips. "Oh fuck…" he drawled.

Nero gasped loudly as he shifted, causing Dante to slam into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. "Dante!" he moaned, forcing himself to a faster pace, becoming more erratic until he felt his lover come inside him filling him once again that day. He continued to ride him until he managed to milk every last drop of the older man's hot seed before feeling himself trip over the edge with a cry. Once spent he collapsed against the older man's chest.

"I love you kid." he murmured as Nero lazily reached up to untie his hands.

"You damn well better after a day like this." he said scathingly before nuzzling under Dante's chin. "But I love you too."

Lady stared disbelievingly, what a rather…unsettling revelation. She felt like her world had been rocked. Dante and Nero had been having _sex_. Not only that but they _loved_ each other. She quickly turned and ran downstairs and out the front doors. She needed time to process this.

Nero sat up slightly at the noise. "What was that?"

"I think it was Lady."

"Do you think she-?"

"Most likely."

"That's a bit…unsettling."

"I think you have other things to worry about." Dante smirked.

"Oh shit-" Nero swore as he was flipped back onto his back.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! :3 Not sure what prompt I'm doing next, so I'll have to pick one and figure out what to do :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth July 31, 2011


	29. Chapter 29 Troubling Thoughts

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 29

Theme: Troubling Thoughts

SirenaLoreley: Lady is totally in on the secret! XD Nero is concerned and Dante is like 'still need sex…' XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I'm sure Lady can handle it-though she might need some therapy XD I've noticed that too, lots of people are in the summer lull right now I guess. I notice that a lot during the summer-it seems like there's more time to write, but I guess more people are outside and such :3 So I'm with you on that deserted road going 'hello? Are we the only ones here?' XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Lady was just a bit shocked-she would have taken a video if her fried brain could have thought of it XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yes, Cerberus is the only devil arm that seems like it would work for tying someone up! XD I'm glad you like what I write-so do I XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I would think that Dante and Nero being able to keep their relationship a secret for a few months without the girls finding out is stretching it XD Lady seems like she'd just me absolutely baffled XD I agree with you, so I did continue where the last chapter left off :3 I wanted to work through Lady's thoughts and get Trish in on it too. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: Dante and Nero getting spied on by Trish or Lady seems to happen a lot huh? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Valenwind: Glad you liked and thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

xxLovingtheFlavor: Lady was uber confused, but glad you liked it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

GeneralSephiroth: Nero thought the aphrodisiac had worn off…he was very wrong…XD He definitely shouldn't have let his guard down! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! Thanks to everyone else who stops by and reads this, you should leave me a review too, I would love to hear from all of you!

I thought that the last chapter still needed some more clarification, so here's the next chapter! :3

**Background: Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 9, 10, 14, 22, 23, 24, 27, 28**

* * *

~*Lady's POV*~

I stumbled into my flat, it was on one of the nicer sides of town, at least less seedy than where Devil May Cry was, but it wasn't the Hampton's. It was a one-bedroom apartment that served my purposes just fine. I was still in a bit of disbelief from what I had seen at the office.

It wasn't so much the fact that Dante and Nero had sex-I could get past that with some repression and maybe some therapy. Hell, Dante and I had been together a time or two. He was a great lover, caring but passionate, though this finesse was likely due to all the girls he'd slept with.

Anyway, that wasn't what had me twisted in knots and the gears in my head refusing to turn. Dante took sex lightly-so did I for that matter-a need to be satisfied in the most convenient way possible. He and I had that mutual understanding, but I was positive Nero didn't have the same thoughts. Dante was serious about other aspects…like love. Whoever thought a half-devil would be sentimental? But like I said Dante and I had slept together before, he'd never mentioned love, not once-which is good because I likely would have shot him. However…that made his saying it to Nero something special…

-Of course I wasn't jealous…okay, maybe a little jealous, but that was just because we had known each other a long time, at one time I might have had those kinds of feelings-_might_, but any inclination to act on them had long since passed. Besides, I know Dante cares about me, even if he might say otherwise sometimes, if he didn't then I don't know why he would offer to help me and be so protective of me so I didn't get hurt.

Ugh, I was getting off point.

I laid Kalina Ann in her usual place near my bedroom door before walking to the couch and sinking down into the comfortable cushions to unlace my boots. I wondered if Trish knew. Would she tell me if she did?

It was likely. Even though she was a demon, she was also my best friend and partner in crime. However this might be one of the things she deemed it better I not know about, seeing as how I had a tendency to turn things around in order to blackmail Dante into paying me the money he owes me. I didn't really see how anything could come from knowing this though, unless I had managed to get a tape of them fucking like bunnies, but of course my brain had been so fried I hadn't and probably wouldn't even if I had thought of it. Some things are left private.

Now if it was Dante with some nameless bimbo I might consider it, but it was Nero. He'd gotten into my good graces by clearing up that whole possession mess a few months back and I kind of liked the kid. He was almost like Dante's polar opposite-at least in personality-he was kind, thoughtful, considerate, subtle and polite to Dante's arrogant, thoughtless, brash, show offy and rude persona. When I came in with my shirt cut too low Dante would stare whereas Nero would blush, and look away.

So what should I do about this? I sighed and leaned back on the sofa. That was certainly a troubling thought, and one I wasn't used to dealing with. Usually when I came up with something against Dante I held it like a poker card close to my chest until I needed it. I would do the same with this, but I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to use it, not because of Dante-he had skin thicker than a turtle shell. It would probably just mortify Nero, he was a private person, especially about things like this if they had been hiding it for…_months._ Dante wouldn't care enough to go to the trouble of keeping it a secret unless Nero wanted him to.

I rubbed at my forehead, this was so irritating, I almost wished I hadn't seen anything at all. The thought had suddenly occurred to me that the two might have heard my hasty retreat. I really hoped not, I hoped they were too lost in their after-sex stupor to hear me thunder down the stairs and out the front doors. Damn it. I might as well have brought a parade of elephants for all the stealth I used in leaving.

I wasn't sure what to do, maybe I should call Trish. I wrestled the blocky cell phone out of one of my ammo cases. At first it had been a problem remembering that a phone was in it, but it was the safest place on my body for the touchy device. I hit speed dial two, which would ring Trish, three was for Devil May Cry and both Dante and Nero since both of them were too old fashioned to get cell phones…maybe I should bring them up to speed. Then again my efforts would probably be a waste of time and money, they'd likely get broken by the damned half-devils.

I listened to the ringing until a familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Trish." was the curt greeting.

"Hey Trish. You're not going to believe what I just found out."

"Try me." she offered breezily.

"Dante and Nero are having sex."

She hummed thoughtfully.

"You don't seem surprised." I commented.

"I had some…suspicions. Nothing concrete enough to mention."

"I think they're in love with each other." Silence. "You knew that too?"

"…No. I told you, I didn't know anything for certain. Dare I ask how you stumbled upon this information?"

"Stumbled being the operative word. No one was answering the phone at the office, and when I got there no one was around so I thought maybe Dante was still in bed and Nero was out." I had had the impression over the last few months that Nero had just moved his things upstairs and was still sleeping on the couch. Obviously I had been deluding myself. "But when I got upstairs…"

Trish laughed. "Oh _God_ you _saw them_!"

I felt my cheeks heat. "Yes, but they didn't see me, I don't even think they knew I was there."

"So you just watched them?" she was still giggling under her breath and I felt my face get a few degrees warmer.

"I…Yeah, I watched but it was just-I couldn't-I-I" I stammered, much to Trish's amusement. "I was confused okay! ?"

The demoness continued to chuckle. "Sure, okay, we'll chalk it up to your being 'confused.'"

Indignation flared through me. "I was! They both seem-you know-…straight."

"They always do."

Hmm, another troubling thought. "So what should I do?"

"What do you mean what should you do? Your using me to temper your own moral compass?" she snickered. "What do you _think _you should do?"

"Make a smartass comment so that they know I know and then never speak of this again."

"Oh, I would tease them mercilessly."

I lightly smirked, Trish always managed to make me feel better.

* * *

I felt like I needed to take a chapter to focus on the girls since I spend so much time on the other two the women of DMC need to get a few moments in the spotlight too! :3 I have now official done POVs for Trish, Nero and Lady, I guess I need to do one for Dante at some point huh? XD Anyway, that's it for this chapter, sorry for no guy on guy action, but there will be more of that eventually :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 3, 2011


	30. Chapter 30 Separation

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 30

Theme: Separation

Asile3762: I liked writing the last chapter, Trish's characterization isn't my forte so I sort of avoid her, but I love Lady :3 I'm not sure if I'll write the first confrontation, this chapter comes a little later :3 Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I did the same thing before I got an account, it was fun to be a lurker! I agree. Lady has started using Trish as a moral compass and that's why her bra disappeared! D: It all makes perfect sense now! XD j/k btw, how could Pandora be used in the bedroom? 0.o Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I always believe Lady has a little 'something' for Dante, it only makes sense after they had that whole ordeal in Temen Ni Gru together, but she would probably think Dante is a bit too boorish for her anyway XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I agree that the babes of DMC don't get enough spotlight, I try to include them, even in minor parts in all of my stories, but sometimes it doesn't work out for me either XD I started out writing in a first person perspective and most of my favorite authors write in first person, but I'm probably a little rusty at it by this point XD I agree too that Lady uses her tough exterior to protect squishy insides, and as for Trish I have to believe that she is a loyal friend or Lady wouldn't put up with her bullshit XD I think it would be hard enough to figure out who your friends are in their business. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Why am I a fiend? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: I agree that Lady must have been deluding herself into not seeing the truth that they were sleeping together, it must have seemed so…impossible XD and it's always good to see more of the ladies. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

deathdefy: It's okay not to review them all! XD That's like 29 chapters! I hope I'll see more reviews from you in the future though! :3 I think the girls would definitely play with the guys a little bit XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I think Lady definitely has a devious side XD I would like to write a story about the girls, but I'm just not sure what I would do quite honestly. I think if I could I would. The only thing I can think of is doing the 'Only Human' story I've been planning out, the girls would definitely have a big part in that story :3 I'm sorry about the tense errors *shot* I tried to go through and make sure I fixed them all, but I guess I missed some. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks again to my reviewers! :3 Sorry it's been awhile again! It's been a busy few weeks! I finally got my driver's license and I've been working like CRAZY! I'm going to have 75 hours of work between last week and this week total! D8 So forgive me if I don't update very soon after this!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 9, 10, 14, 22, 23, 24, 27, 28, 29**

* * *

Who would have thought things would have stretched so thin that each one of the devil hunters would have to split up. Nero was out investigating a high class demon that seemed to have an affiliation towards earth. The whole thing was strange really, because all the information had come in through Lady's contacts and she'd gone after an air demon. She had to phone the office and let them know she had three more missions that they had to take immediately. So off they went, each of them in their own direction.

Nero had been driving on motorcycle for a whole day and was exhausted. He would track down and exterminate the demon tomorrow. He'd checked into a hotel for the night. As he walked into his room he headed straight for the bed and rested Red Queen next to it, within easy grabbing distance, Blue Rose on the nightstand and his knapsack next to him on the mattress.

He sat down and sighed, looking around. The place was positively silent, he was here in the off season, so it seemed like he was the only guest. There was no TV, just a phone, bed, dresser and adjoining bathroom. The kid felt utterly alone, separated from the rest of the world.

Nero leaned back on the bed and kicked off his boots. He should really be taking comfort in the time alone…but he couldn't. If he was at the shop he'd be fine, but…he was in a strange place and he was alone. So far while he had been outside of Fortuna, if he traveled very far Dante went with him.

The teen would never admit so aloud, but he missed his lover's company. His devil side whimpered and clawed at his insides as if insisting something was wrong because its mate wasn't here.

He looked over at the phone, if he knew where Dante was staying he could call him, unfortunately, he didn't. But…he did know Lady's number.

He hesitated but eventually picked up the phone and dialed the female slayer. After a few rings she answered.

"Who is this?"

"Nero."

"Oh…what's up?"

"Just checking in. You heard from anyone else?"

"You mean have I heard from Dante."

He felt himself blushing darkly, and couldn't stutter out a reply before she continued.

"No, I haven't heard from him. I probably won't, he's out doing his thing, he'll be fine."

"I know that, that's not what I wanted." he denied.

"Then what did you want?"

"Just…forget it. Sorry I bothered you."

"Listen, if Dante called anyone then it would be Trish before me, so maybe try her. You know her number?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

Lady finished her call with Nero and returned to bandaging her wounds. That air demon seemed to control other smaller demons and was using them to try to get rid of her, as if that would work. She hardly winced as she wrapped the wounds in her arms, years of hunting had given her thicker skin, though she supposed that Dante would jest she had always had thick skin. She didn't keep many friends, she didn't have the time. Demon hunting was her drive and her passion.

'_My father saw to that.' _she thought angrily as she tightened the bandage a little too tightly, the pain flaring through her enough to make her gasp. Thick skin didn't mean she didn't feel pain at all, she was just more resistant to it.

She growled lightly to herself, how could it still affect her this way? She decided being separated from everyone made her act like this, and brood like this.

Or maybe she was just in a bad mood because she was jealous of Dante and Nero. They could be themselves with each other completely. If she told any normal man she hunted demons, at first they might give a tight laugh and think it was some strange quirk, but they'd eventually try to ship her off to a funny farm. Demons? Really?

And most of the other demon hunters who also happened to be male were arrogant assholes that weren't worth her time. You didn't get into this business by being a nice guy. Something bad happened to you to make you go out in search of devil blood. Maybe it was just what she was going to have to accept. She was a mortal woman, separated from mankind because of her unrelenting need for revenge.

* * *

Trish had just gotten to her destination when her phone started to ring. She looked at the ID, but unless it was Lady or one of the contacts she was more familiar with she wouldn't know who it was. Sure enough it was a set of numbers she'd never seen before.

"Trish." she answered as she took a set of keys from the hotel receptionist.

"Hey babe."

"Hello Dante. How's the mission?"

"Piss poor. Apparently a little fire demon isn't going to stop the surge in beachgoers here on vacation. This place is fucking packed."

"Mm-hmm." she hummed. "Did you need something?"

"Not really." he lied. Trish could tell these things. "Just wondering if you've heard from Nero."

"You've been away from him for what? Twelve hours and you already miss him?"

"Nah babe, that's not my style. I figured he'd be missing me, you know how the kid is."

"Hmm, well maybe I don't. He hasn't called me, so you seem a bit like the desperate one."

"Ouch, Trish, you wound my pride."

"Sometimes it needs to bleed a little so your head doesn't explode. If he calls I'll give him your number. Fair enough?"

"Alright-but only if he asks for me." he said cheekily.

"Whatever Dante." she chuckled. "Keep yourself out of trouble."

"But that's what I do best."

"And try not to hurt anyone or break anything while you're there."

"That's not my style babe."

"At least not when Nero's not around, apparently."

"Hey, the kid does just as much damage as me!"

"What a load Dante." she answered as she unlocked the door to her room.

"Trish, you wound me."

"Good bye Dante."

He laughed and she hung up.

Trish had no qualms about being out on her own, it was a normal state of being for her after all. She liked to be around Dante and Nero and Lady, but it was just in her nature to feel separated from all of them. She was a demon with a soul, not a normal occurrence surely. And anyway, she was used to being alone, she traveled all over the world taking missions that were too far for any of the others to travel, and she enjoyed it. This mission was no different.

Her phone rang again, this time it was a different set of numbers. Must have been Nero. She answered.

* * *

Dante used to like being alone, it meant that he was between jobs, Lady wasn't hounding him for repayment of debt and Patty wasn't just hanging around, but over the past year he'd grown quite accustomed to the sound of booted feet banging around the stairs, muttered curses, soft snoring and the occasional shout.

Right now there was the sound of muted televisions, children screaming, parents yelling and the occasional thumping and moaning from another room that was either above, below or beside him. It was starting to grate on his nerves. Sure the city was loud, but those were predictable sounds of cars, busses, police sirens and gunshots. This was hell-no, this was worse than hell, because he'd been there and it actually wasn't so bad.

Man, he hadn't been separated from the kid in…well, since he moved in really. One of them took off for a night or two, but it was different knowing that your partner was in some other place in danger and you were so far away they couldn't even call you for help if they needed you. Maybe he did need to get a cell phone like Lady suggested, then they wouldn't be out of touch at least.

The ring of the phone nearly made him jump, but he looked over and slammed the table with his fist making the phone leap off the cradle into his gloved palm.

"Hello?"

"Old man?"

Dante wasn't sure if he was ever so happy to hear those words. "Punk ass kid?"

A chuckle. "You're an ass. How goes the mission?"

And suddenly the noises in the motel didn't seem as loud, dimmed to his ears as his world shifted and Nero was right there beside him and they weren't separated at all.

* * *

I am pleased that I managed to get 'separated' in this chapter so many times XD I especially just really love that last line, not to blow my own horn or anything :3 I think it just makes a nice cherry on top. I like the way this chapter came out and I got to give a small spotlight on each one of the characters. So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 9, 2011


	31. Chapter 31 Never Again

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 31

Theme: Never Again

L.K. Heinrich: I actually did see that picture where Dante was being chased by Pandora's tentacles! XD I don't think a cell phone would survive too long in any of Dante's pockets, he has a very high contact job XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I loved the last chapter :3 I'm glad you enjoyed it too, that is one style I don't use too often, but I wanted to experiment with it, for sure! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I know what you mena, it's interesting to see how the characters are alike as well as how they're different in about the same situation :3 I loved the ending too, Dante and Nero luv each other so much! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Deathdefy: This was one of those warm and fuzzy chapters :3 I'm glad you got the feeling because that's how I felt when I was writing it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: XD you know what? The last chapter was actually suppose to include phone sex, but I decided to do that instead XD There will be a lemon soon enough for my prompt 'Exploration' :3 So you'll have to wait until then! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BlueMoonDog: I'm glad you liked it :3 I agree, I think Lady would have some trouble finding a guy that could keep up with her that isn't so much of a douche that she would kick his sorry ass and dump him XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: My other one shots don't seem 'one-shot-like?' Interesting. I suppose that's because some of them kinda connect XD I sorta realized I made it a roundabout after I wrote it, and I was like-oh, well that works pretty well then! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I know, Dante and Nero are too proud to admit to anyone that they miss each other XD I'm sure their reunion was a great thing to see XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

.rain: Yesh, both Dante and Nero are too stubborn and proud to admit they miss one another XD YAY! Cookies and milk! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Okay, I'm glad so many of you guys liked the last chapter! I already know this one doesn't match up to it, but hopefully you guys get a kick out of it :3 I don't own Dante, Nero, Trish or Lady :9

**Background: established DantexNero relationship**

* * *

Air travel was not the preferred method of travel for devil slayers, but it was really the only viable option they had for the rush order on a mission on the southern coast. Upon finding out where the mission was Trish and Lady had decided to tag along for 'backup' though Dante figured that the only backup he'd receive was if the demon wound up on the beach blocking the girl's sunlight.

Dante passionately _hated_ airplanes. It was a bitch to get to the airport, security was tighter than a virgin asshole, his trench coat and many zippers and buckles were highly frowned upon and no weapons allowed. The last was the worst. Dante hated to be unarmed. He'd fidget and squirm the whole time he was stuck in the flying sardine can. This time however, he had a plan.

Nero was along for the ride as well for the sheer fact that if he didn't ride an airplane pretty soon Dante would start accusing him of being afraid. He checked his bag with Red Queen, Blue Rose, Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory, each one safely in an X-ray resistant, locked down case. The younger slayer had a bad feeling about whatever his partner was scheming. He'd taken Pandora with him towards the security lines.

He groaned and raced after him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed lowly.

"Heading towards the plane?" he offered innocently.

"No-what are you doing with Pandora?"

"Taking it on the plane…"

"You realize that thing has to go through the X-ray machine-what do you think they're going to see inside it?"

"All of the world's evil?"

"What do you think that will look like?"

"I don't know, but I kinda want to see it now." Dante grinned.

"It'll probably look like a _weapon_." he said under his breath.

"Well, we'll see won't we?"

"You realize how much trouble it will be if you get Pandora impounded don't you?"

"Nah, fuck the consequences."

Nero flattened him with a look, while the older man ignored him and started stripping off his jacket, belt, and boots.

"Why are you taking your shoes off?"

"Because they make you one way or another." he shrugged.

Nero sighed and shrugged off his jacket, hoodie and boots. His arm was covered with a thick glove and they were hoping that it wouldn't look suspicious.

Dante went through one lane and the younger male decided to go through another. Much to his relief he passed through without incident. Dante on the other hand…

"Sir, what is in this briefcase?" one of the attendants asked.

"Nothin'. It's just a prop from a movie for my nephew. Cheap thing doesn't even open." he explained pretending to rattle the latches-he really didn't need some humans opening Pandora's Box and getting vaporized. "I didn't have room in my suitcase so I figured that I would just carry it on."

The girls were already way ahead of the two and Nero was keeping his distance and putting his boots on to avoid getting involved hoping Dante knew what he was doing.

Some of the attendants came over and attempted to open the box, examining it closely to see if there really was a way to open it or it was a toy as claimed. After a few minutes they gave up and handed the weapon over with a murmur about enjoying his flight.

Nero breathed an audible sigh of relief, but he was never letting Dante try to pull this shit again.

* * *

After the security fiasco they got to the plane without further incident. Dante and Nero managed to snag seats next to each other, but the girls had to sit elsewhere. Nero sat in the center seat, his right arm next to Dante who took the window seat, leaving the aisle seat open.

The younger male was strung tighter than a piano wire. This _giant thing _was going to get in the air somehow! ?

He nearly jumped when Dante put a hand over his.

"Relax kid. Everything is gonna be fine."

He couldn't relax. Everything was too strange. The seats were scratchy and uncomfortable, it was dark, people were moving around all over, they were too close to him and the air smelled stale and sickening. It was all giving him a headache.

"Nero, look at me."

The young man did as he was told, seeing that Dante was resting easily in his seat, just seeing his mate was so relaxed let him hesitantly wind down.

"There ya go." he smiled, patting the young man's hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of gum. He handed a strip to Nero as a man sat in the last seat in their aisle.

"Hang onto that, you're gonna need it."

The younger slayer quirked an eyebrow, but did as he was instructed. After a few minutes everyone was seated and the captain came on over the intercom explaining their journey before a safety video began to play.

Nero could feel himself starting to freak out again until Dante's hand slid over his, entwining their fingers making him release a soft shuttering breath. The older hunter leaned over. "Everything will be fine." he assured, a smirk twitching his lips.

"You're an asshole." the young man whispered. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"Maybe I just like to torment you a little." he answered kissing his cheek.

Nero blushed darkly and looked away to see the man next to him lightly scowling, looking a bit confused.

"Are you two queer?"

Nero could feel his headache worsening.

"Listen pal, it's none of your business. Let's all just sit back and enjoy the ride." Dante stated tucking one hand behind his head, there not being enough room for his elbows to put both his hands there.

"Don't you know that God-"

The rest was drowned out as the engines started up and the plane started to take off. Nero gripped onto his seat until Dante's hand slid into his devil bringer again, allowing him to hold onto that for dear life, the older demon lightly wincing in pain. Dante used his other hand to pop the strip of gum into his mouth as his ears started to pop.

Nero winced and shook his head, a child in a row nearby started screaming that his ears hurt.

"Nero, gum." Dante prompted making the young man look down where he'd laid his own strip and peeled it open putting it in his mouth and chewing it to make his hears pop, making them feel a little bit better. Of course the gum was strawberry flavored making him chuckle. If they even invented pizza flavored gum he'd have to make sure that Dante never found out.

They finally got to the height they were cruising at and where they would stay for the next four hours. They ignored the man beside them and he didn't try to talk again, which was good because Nero would have to punch him in the face if he said anymore.

A trolley came around handing out little blue bags of food and offering drinks. Dante ordered two cups of whiskey, getting carded in the process.

"Guess I still must look young and sexy, eh kid?" he whispered in his lover's ear making him blush again.

After the attendant walked away Dante handed over one of the cups and Nero drank it without protest. "You're turning me into an alcoholic old man."

"That's okay, I'm pretty sure our livers can take it, and I'd rather drink than smoke any day."

Nero tried to relax, they were only about an hour into the flight.

"I am never riding a plane again. Never again. Ever." he vowed, making Dante chuckle.

"Then how are we going to get home?"

"…After that, then never again."

The old man lightly laughed again. "Whatever you say kid. Whatever you say."

* * *

YAAAAAaaaay! New chapter! Guys, I am so tired right now! XD I haven't had a day off work in a WEEK! So I'm sorry if this is a bit drabbley, but it was just suppose to be a silly little one-shot. Seriously-could you see the guys ever going to an airport or getting on a commercial plane? I think not, but it was kinda funny. I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 16, 2011


	32. Chapter 32 Exploration

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 32

Theme: Exploration

L. K. Heinrich: Okay, I fixed the typos thank you for pointing them out! :3 I think I'd be too afraid to look at an X-ray of all the evil in the world XD Yes, that man had no idea he was talking to devils XD I wonder what happened to that plane too…though I could see Dante just landing it in a field and tossing the keys to some farmer and walking off XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I don't like flying too much, it's smelly and crowded and makes your ears hurt. I thought about Pandora opening and vaporizing some airport security people, Dante grabbing it and closing it and running away XD I think they would have gotten caught though. Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I like to be a little silly once in awhile :3 My work has definitely slowed down recently, I only had one day this week because I'm back to school, so that's nice and I'll hopefully be able to write more. Btw, I have to give you kudos for this chapter, I got the idea from your fic Over and Over, so I hope I don't steal any of your thunder or anything, I hope you like it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Glad that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Wow your penname is long XD Yeah, that guy on the plane had NO CLUE what he was going to be getting into talking to two half-devils about God XD I think that pretty much all of them are going to Hell because I think the the DMC universe Heaven is a place within Hell…if taken from Dante's Inferno…at least that's what I've been led to believe :3 I have no idea what Nero would do if Dante discovered pizza flavored ice cream XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Seeing Dante and Nero on a plane would make me laugh, but I think if I saw Pandora with them I'd shut up XD Dante didn't say anything else because that guy wasn't worth his time as long as he kept his yap shut for the rest of the flight. XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

deathdefy: That would have been funny. If anything HAD happened with Pandora they'd be in some serious shit, but I really wanted them to be able to get to the plane so I could write the other stuff-though them getting stuck in security did cross my mind, I think the girls and Nero would have left him to fend for himself XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Inside Pandora is evil O.O….XD really, it's all the world's evil. The smoking comment is something Dante even says in the Devil May Cry novel, he said he'd rather poison his liver than destroy his lungs XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

XxLovingtheFlavor: I think Dante is just crazy to bring all the world's evil onto a plane XD I think it would be Nero's first time on an airplane, Fortuna doesn't seem that technologically up to date XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I have to say that I think it's hilarious that almost all of you mentioned pizza flavored gum XD Sounds disgusting right! ? Anyway, I come bearing a new chapter! Enjoy!

**Background: DantexNero long established relationship**

* * *

Nero sighed as he laid on his back on the bed that he and Dante shared, his human hand playing with strands of snowy hair and the claws of his devil bringer tracking light circles over his stomach. He'd been waiting for hours for Dante to get home.

He was bored. He and the older devil had been sleeping together for over a year and it wasn't that Dante wasn't an utterly fantastic lover-it was just becoming a bit…routine. Both of them seemed to have learned the other's tricks so no surprises, less excitement. They seemed content to leave it that way until Nero had spotted one of those girl's magazines in the store-after thoroughly making sure no one was around he'd snuck a peek and found a few ideas that might spice up his and Dante's romps in the sack.

So that was what he was waiting for, laying sprawled on their bed with only his boxers on, waiting for the older male to get home and find him. It didn't take much longer-of course, as stated, things were getting a bit predictable-if Nero wanted sex he tended to wait upstairs when it was too early for him to be asleep, and Dante would come and find him. He soon heard the familiar sound of boots clomping up the stairs, the usual swish of his leather coat nowhere to be heard, likely left downstairs.

The click of the door opening followed a moment later and Nero smirked, in a lazy and sexy way. "Welcome back babe." living with the man for over a year had lent some of Dante's more frequently used words to his own vocabulary.

"How could I not with a reception like that?" the older male grinned.

Nero beckoned him closer with a curl of his finger and Dante happily obliged, kicking off his boots as he climbed onto the mattress. The younger devil sat up, jerking Dante forward by his belt and kissing him fiercely. Dante nipped at his lips, his hands brushing down his sides, pausing at the hem of his underwear, fingertips starting under the waistband before Nero pulled away.

"Not yet." he breathed making the older man's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I have a trick up my sleeve." he grinned, reaching down on the mattress and producing a blindfold.

Dante looked even more confused.

"Losing one of your senses makes all the others even more sensitive like taste, sound…" he leaned close so his warm breath tickled the older male's ear. "touch."

The older male lightly shivered and smirked.

"You in?" Nero wondered.

"I'm always in, all or nothing."

His lover chuckled, starting to tie the blindfold over Dante's eyes. "You shouldn't do that so much, you usually end up with the short end of the stick because you're a terrible gambler."

"Sometimes it's worth it." he replied as Nero gently pushed him back to lay on the pillows, his world gone completely black.

"Well hopefully this time it will be." the younger devil purred, Dante heard his zipper whirring, the cold metal grazing his skin as his shirt was pushed open and off. Each of Nero's caresses was unexpected and caused his breath to hitch with each touch.

The young male smiled as his partner's toned muscles lightly tensed and relaxed to each of his strokes. He rested his weight over his lover's hips, Dante shifting and reaching forward his hands running over the contours of Nero's chest, feeling the definition of every muscle that he couldn't currently see. He almost surprised himself, at how much he remembered by touch alone. Scar here, one there-one that he'd accidentally given to the younger man.

Nero's weight shifted forward, Dante's hands sliding to his back as his lips were captured. This he knew how to do easily without his sight taking the lead and pushing his tongue into his younger lover's mouth. Nero pulled away after a minute.

"Cocky," the smirk was evident in his voice as his weight moved away again, some nimble hands and the clink of his belt buckle assured the older male of what it was the young man was doing. His pants were all but yanked off a moment later. "Much better." With that Nero's hand wrapped around the half hardened cock in front of him. Dante moaned softly as the ridged skin caressed him, his fingers clenching the sheets since the young male was too far away for him to grab.

He lightly grunted at the loss when Nero let him go to reach over to the bedside table, presumably to get some lube, trailing kisses down the older demon's chest, pausing to flick his tongue over a pert nipple, Dante gasping at the unexpected action. The older devil seemed a lot more vocal, usually he could see what his partner was about to do and anticipate it, but not this time.

Nero grinned working his way back down, pressing his knee between the older male's to encourage him to spread his legs, which he did. The younger devil had originally had a quiet niggling worry that maybe Dante wouldn't agree to this, but…then again it was Dante, he tended to just go with the flow on everything.

The ex-knight pressed one of his slicked fingers against the older devil's opening, the touch just to let him know what he was about to do before pushing the digit inside. Dante sighed lightly, the intrusion neither painful, or pleasant, it just was. However his hips arched a bit instinctively when he felt Nero's breath ghost over his hardened length.

The younger man chuckled before parting his lips to suck lightly on the head, his tongue teasing the slit, prying a moan out of his partner before he added another finger to the one already inside the older male. Dante didn't seem to notice, too distracted by the warm wetness that was engulfing him and pulling away as Nero bobbed his head, slowly in time with the prodding of his fingers.

Once the younger man figured his partner was prepped enough he removed the slick digits and pulled his head away with a final long lick. Dante arched up into the movement with a hiss.

"No, don't stop…" he breathed, while Nero shucked off his own underwear and slid back over Dante, lips meeting his.

"If I don't, then I won't be able to do much else." he whispered against his lips, the older male shivering lightly, his lips pressing back

"Well then do something." he teased, fingers gliding down the young man's spine.

"I plan on it." the smirk was once again evident in his tone, as he started to push into his partner. Dante hissed softly at the intrusion, before nipping Nero's bottom lip and tugging him back into another lip lock. Their tongues wrestled as the younger devil fully sheathed himself inside Dante's tight heat. Once there he moaned softly into his lover's mouth, allowing him to win their tongue war, but that was pretty inconsequential as far as he was concerned.

Nero rocked his hips back and snapped them forward again, starting a quick rhythm that quickly had Dante growling, the sounds morphing into deep mewls of pleasure as his bringer once again wrapped around the slick, hard flesh between his legs and stroked it in time.

"Damn Nero, ngh." he hissed, arching to every touch, every trust, whatever the kid was willing to give him. His world being devoid of sight left him in a vertigo-like state of pleasure, every touch fulfilled to it's maximum potential, each of Nero's pants, moans and the sound of their skin slapping together was amplified a thousand fold.

The older devil cried out as his lover located the bundle of nerves inside him that caused sparks of white to flash across his otherwise useless sight. Nero moaned as Dante's muscles contracted around him as if trying to hold him directly where he was before he was able to pull back again and thrust back in.

Nero's lips and teeth found themselves entertained with leaving love bites all over Dante's neck, his devil becoming frustrated as they disappeared only moments later-why was it so hard to claim the older male? He was his mate-_his._

Nero growled deeply, possessively. "_Mine._"

Dante gasped before offering the same in a snarl of his own.

The younger devil's teeth sank deeply into his shoulder at the sound making the older male's breath hitch and a moan pass his lips as he fell over the brink, thick ropes of cum splashing over their chests and Nero's hand.

The younger demon cried out as Dante's muscles spasmed around him, tightening around him and ripping him right over the edge to bliss, his hot seed filling his lover, until he had nothing left and collapsed breathlessly on top of the older demon's chest.

After a few minutes of rest Nero glanced up to see Dante pull the blindfold off one of his eyes.

A breathless "Damn." was all he had to offer.

Nero laughed. "Definitely one method to remember?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Okay-sorry it took so long! XD Along with the fact that this is a lemon and they take me awhile to write I started school this last week, so things were a little rocky :3 Once I get a smooth mojo going things should get better, and I should be able to get some more regular updates. I'm also thinking about returning to doing a short story for a bit and putting this on hold (Like I did with Teenager) I would really like to continue the 'Only Human' prompt, and I started a full story for it, but I don't have much done. If you want to check out the first chapter go to my DeviantArt account, I have a preview of Only Human chapter 1. I would love to hear what you guys have to say! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 27, 2011


	33. Chapter 33 Lost and Found

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 33

Theme: Lost and Found

SirenaLoreley: I figure Nero would have to eventually learn a few tricks he could use to surprise Dante XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I wish I could come home to Nero in my bed too! Usually I'm not very good with NeroxDante, but it seems like the logical progression of things Nero is too stubborn to ALWAYS be bottom! XD This one worked out better for me though, it just felt a lot smoother than some of my others :3 Dante is very much a 'go with the flow' guy XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Oh good, I'm just glad you aren't mad! :3 I was a little worried you were gonna be angry with me, so I'm really happy you spazzed out with your cat and really liked the chapter XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BlueMoonDog: I like doing the established relationship :3 It makes life easy XD It's usually fluff or sexiness XD Good luck with your school stuff too! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Ah, it was much easier to type your name this time! :3 I assume after you get insofar in a relationship you have to pull out some kinky stuff to get that spice back and Dante and Nero are NOT people who enjoy routine XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I agree, maybe he sold the plane? I don't know where he could be hiding it otherwise XD I'm not sure about a chapter about a way to claim Dante in a 'lasting' fashion yet XD It's an interesting thought, but I just come up with most of these ideas on the fly, I'll keep that one in mind :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I think there's only 1 novel and 2 mangas, I have the novel (it's very good, I was kind of surprised! XD) and I also have the manga Code Dante I got the inspiration for Tick Tock from the manga :3 You are going to love this chapter btw ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I love all my wonderful reviewers, you are so kind to me! :3

**Background: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 17, 18, 21, 23, 26. Established DantexNero relationship**

* * *

Blue eyes opened to a blackened abyss before him, his mind uncomprehending, his memories like fleeting ghosts in his skull. Soft whispers caressed his ears, but his dazed brain couldn't seem to make them out. He forced himself into a sitting position, looking down at the black, almost alive armor that covered his body. Why was he wearing this?

He pushed the gauntlets off his hands before running his fingers over his face to a collective gasp from the whisperers before.

"Nelo Angelo…"

They continued to speak but it fell on deaf ears, he knew that name, it was familiar but it wasn't his name. He looked over to see a group of demons, it seemed, cloaked in black. The white noise that hummed in his ears quickly dissipated.

"If you have finally been resurrected then that means Lord Mundus is regaining his power! You must go to him and give that power back until he returns to his full strength."

Mundus? Mundus…he had been a slave to the demon lord. He ran his hand through his white hair and unclasped the armor encasing him. He twisted so that he was sitting on the stone slab rather than laying on it, before producing the zweihander he had wielded as Nelo Angelo.

"No." he answered standing on his now steady feet.

"What?" the demons asked, positively puzzled.

"I said, no." the white-haired devil replied coldly before darting forward, lashing out with his blade causing the demons to scatter. He used his Dark Slayer powers to dash after them, blocking their escape with summoned swords dropping down on them.

All of them felt the sting of his sword, none of them seeming daring enough to attack in return leaving the son of Sparda unscathed.

"Vergil…" was whispered followed by a bloody cough from the last remaining demon.

Vergil turned towards him an icy glare on his face as he wrapped one of the un-torn cloaks around himself. "Now tell me…where is Yamato?"

* * *

Said bearer of Yamato slept soundly in the bed he shared with his partner. His bringer's glow covered by the black pillow his head was laying on, and a crimson sheet was hitched over his shoulder. He took a deep breath as he started to wake, rolling over, his human hand grasping for Dante's muscled torso and grunting when he came up with an empty place on the bed.

He knew it was pretty bad when he outslept Dante. He stretched out leisurely and opened his eyes, humming thoughtfully as he saw the clock only read ten am. That was unusual. Where was his lover? He rolled off the mattress and stumbled sleepily out of the bedroom. The scent of ham hit his nose making his mouth water. He pounded down the stairs to see the older male at his desk, half-dressed with his feet kicked up and take out boxes-real take out boxes-not pizza!

Dante laughed at the sight of him, pushing one of the boxes towards him which Nero jumped on eagerly, it contained ham and pancakes.

"You look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"I haven't had anything but pizza in weeks, so same difference." he said, simply picking up the pancake and folding it in half to eat it.

The older male laughed again. "Pizza One wasn't open yet." he explained.

"Thank God." he said.

"Pizza is a super food kid-never forget that!" he stated wagging a finger at his younger counterpart.

"Yeah, super food. I have yet to see any famous people endorse pizza."

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." he stated with a straight face.

Nero quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're a freak."

"Yeah, but you love me." he said cheekily.

Nero rolled his eyes but his lips quirked up in a smirk. He finished the food the elder had so graciously offered him before walking around behind the desk and kissing Dante softly, the older man's lips tasting like strawberries.

"Strawberry syrup on the pancakes?"

"You know me too well."

"I should by this point." he replied with a grin, pulling away as the phone rang. Dante slammed the desk with his feet making the phone fly into his outstretched hand.

"Devil May Cry…Oh hey Lady." he began and Nero could hear the smirk in his voice.

The young man walked towards the TV before feeling his arm start to tingle. He looked down at the glowing appendage with a frown before holding it up. It was glowing a little brighter than usual…

A scream ripped out of his throat, so sudden an unexpected that Dante dropped the phone and sat all four legs of his chair on the floor. Nero gripped his arm as a sharp pain sheared through it, crying out as it felt like Yamato was trying to slice it's way out.

The older man was at his side in an instant but Nero just summoned the katana and slid it across the floor away from him, just trying to get rid of the agony. Dante grabbed his right wrist as the young man cradled it against his body.

"Kid, you okay?"

"What the _fuck _was that about?" he breathed hoarsely.

"I don't know, are you-?" he stopped suddenly as both their eyes became riveted to the sword that was sliding across the floor towards the door of it's own volition.

Dante released his partner in order to snatch up the blade, glaring warily at the door. Nero's arm glowed intensely signaling the presence of a strong demon approaching.

"Why is it acting like that?"

"I dunno, remember? I told you this was my brother's sword. Not mine. Grab Red Queen kid, it looks like someone came to party."

Nero slid Blue Rose into the elastic band of his pajama bottoms and grabbed Red Queen. Dante's hand had just closed around Rebellion's hilt when the doors to the shop opened and Vergil stepped in.

The Nelo Angelo armor was gone, in its place was Vergil's usual attire. Brown boots, dark shirt, blue pants and his cerulean coat trimmed in gold. His hair was slicked back giving him a distinct look that made his features appear more harsh than Dante's.

"Long time, no see, eh Vergil?" he asked, resting Rebellion on his shoulder.

Nero gasped softly.

"Then again, I thought you were dead. What's that make it? Four times now? We really got to stop having these family reunions." his tone was playful, but there was a hard edge under it that made Nero shiver. (1)

"Give me the sword Dante."

"I don't think so. Kid?" he tossed the katana over and Nero caught it with his bringer. "That sword has caused a lot of trouble. You didn't take care of it."

"I was brainwash-"

"Which was your fault in the first place. Rambling on about Sparda's power and how I was weak. We both know-"

"You didn't check your blow." he stated.

"I couldn't."

"Because you cared more about humankind than you did about me or power."

"You could have come with me, but you didn't give me the chance to help you out of the demon world."

A cold laugh. "To do what? What you do here? Hunt the never ending hordes of demons that flood the world? Help the humans that would shun us knowing what we are and living in poverty? No thanks." he said, drawing his blade.

Dante sighed, his eyes closing briefly. He looked tired. "You know how this is gonna end Vergil, we both do."

"Five is my lucky number."

"Or maybe it's a really unlucky number."

"Yamato is mine. I lost it. I lost everything for awhile. But now I've found it and I want it back."

"To do what with?" he countered acidly. "Tear open another hole between the worlds? I can't let you do that."

"Then I guess we really will see if five is a lucky number."

Dante frowned. "Nero, don't get involved, this is way out of your league."

The younger male scowled a little but it didn't squelch the anxiety brewing in his chest, he could feel he was out of his depth, but what if his partner was outclassed?

Before he had the chance to do anything the brothers clashed, sparks flying from the intensity and the young man could do nothing but watch and try to stay out of the way of the two flying dervishes, one red, one blue, and hope that Dante would be alright.

* * *

(1) Okay, the four times is Dante thought Vergil died with their mom 1, 2, in the novel Gilver is killed, 3, is in Devil May Cry 3 and the final time is in the original Devil May Cry.

That's probably as far as I'm going to take this chapter, from here out things would just get much, much more complicated, and I don't want to get into it, so apologies in advance to my Vergil fan girls :3

I picked ham and pancakes as homage to my favorite author, my favorite of her main characters loves ham and pancakes XD

Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 30, 2011


	34. Chapter 34 Picking Up the Pieces

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 34

Theme: Picking Up the Pieces

Lotus Butterfly: I figured if I was going to use Vergil I really needed to do it right. I didn't want to give no explanation of where he came from, and I didn't want him to show up all repentant about his past transgressions, it's just not him. He wants power and he doesn't care who he hurts to get it! I agree, seeing the two duke it out would be awesome, but Nero would really like to help, too bad he really can't. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. : Yeah, I actually went back and had to think really hard about how many times Vergil has 'died' XD Or at least how many times Dante has considered him dead. I sorta gave my explanation of why Yamato was broken-it's a physical embodiment of Vergil's soul. When his soul was broken by Mundus Yamato broke too. As for why Nero could fix it I'm not sure :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Dante probably would make Nero prematurely gray if he wasn't already XD I also loved your rhyme, that was awesome! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, Vergil is seriously scary! He's an interesting character though. He's had a lot of experiences like Dante but it has transformed them both into completely different people, sometimes it's interesting to seriously see that contrast :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: XD Wow, glad to see you really liked the Vergil chapter. Verge kinda scares me XD especially fighting him at the top of bloody palace! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Well, Dante has the ability so throw Rebellion and summon it back, so I assume that Vergil has something of the same ability. Vergil wouldn't know that his old sword was in some young punk's arm and probably was just trying to summon it so he could leave! XD I figured if I was going to use Vergil I really needed to do it right. I didn't want him to show up all repentant about his past transgressions, it's just not him. He wants power and he doesn't care who he hurts to get it! Sorry about the whole misunderstanding with the word 'dervishes' though, imagining them as flying Turkish Monks is pretty funny XD I like the word dervish when I'm thinking about someone moving really fast and manically. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

deathdefy: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :3 You'll get to see what happens this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Due to popular demand and a little shock of inspiration on my part I did decide to continue the last chapter where it left off :3 I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Background: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 17, 18, 21, 23, 26, 33**

* * *

Nero stood back in the alcove of the couches as he watched the sons of Sparda clash with unsurpassed grace and devastating force that let the young man know that every single time he'd faced Dante in combat he was holding back most of his strength. Dante let out a few rounds with Ebony and Ivory, but the bullets really turned out to be useless as Vergil deflected them, sending them back at his brother, which could end up hurting any of them, and it wasn't something he wanted to chance.

Nero could see he was way out of his depth, there was no point in trying to get involved, he'd just get hurt, or distract Dante, or both. It was a stupid idea to get in the middle of it, but that's what he found himself wanting the most, he didn't want to see Dante hurt. He could already tell some long scarred over mental wound had been pulled mercilessly open, and all he wanted was to soothe that pain Dante did so much good he didn't deserve the punishment.

Thankfully, the blue clothed fighter seemed to be the one losing ground, his breathing becoming a bit labored with the effort it took to swing the zweihander. Some of his clothes were torn and he was bleeding from various wounds. His cold gaze flickered over and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of the youngest part-devil, bringing his blade down from above.

The young man gasped and brought Red Queen up to block the attack, but his grip was wrong and his treasured blade was knocked from his hands.

"Nero!" Dante was bounding across the shop in long strides to help him, panic flashing through his eyes.

The young devil lashed out and kicked Vergil in the gut-something he wasn't quite expecting, making his breath whoosh out of him as he doubled over.

The red devil grabbed his brother by the back of his coat and whipped him across the room, fire burning in the depths of his soul. Nero noticed the stark contrast in their eyes and posture, they may have looked similar, but they were like fire and ice in terms of temperament.

Dante moved in the blink of an eye, dropping Vergil onto the floor on his back, one foot holding down his right wrist, Rebellion poised at his throat. He stayed there, unmoving. The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

Nero had never seen his lover look so…fierce. It was almost terrifying in a way. It kept his breath in his throat and his body perfectly still. He had not idea what was going to happen now.

"Do it brother. I can see you want to." Vergil baited coldly.

"Don't tempt me," he snarled, twisting his blade closer so it cut through the first layer of skin on Vergil's throat a few beads of crimson welling up. "Do you think I like this! ? Thinking I've murdered you again and again and again! ? I haven't tears enough for what you've done to me! Every time you show up you leave me to pick up the pieces in your wake!"

"So where does that leave us now?" the older twin asked flatly.

"I want you to get out. I want you to leave my sight, get out of my shop and I never want to see you again."

"I want my blade."

"And I want a lifetime supply of pizza, but we don't always get what we want. Yamato was broken and picked him to resurrect it, so it stays here where you can't do anymore damage with it."

"I will be back for it."

"So help me Vergil, if you come near me or the kid I will kill you again and I won't lose any damn sleep over it."

"Or you could end this sibling rivalry now."

He snorted. "I've thought that before. You're like a cockroach I just can't get rid of you no matter how many times I kill you."

"Then we're back to square one aren't we?"

"Get out Vergil. Don't ever come near me, or Nero again or I'll make absolutely sure you're dead when I kill you."

Nero gathered up Red Queen and replaced the katana into his arm, taking up a defensive stance as Dante let his brother up. The man in red positioned himself between the two, Rebellion in one hand and Ebony in the other.

The twin in blue backed up to the double doors. "I will be back Dante."

"Don't make me hunt you down Vergil. Just stay away. I'll never give Yamato back to you, and if you hurt or kill Nero, I will make your demise as utterly painful as I can."

"I look forward to it."

Dante let out a few rounds with Ebony, but only succeeded in leaving a few bullet holes in his doors. Vergil was gone again, just like that. He had a habit of just walking in and out of his life like it was a revolving door, why would his supposed death change that?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed, aiming his gun behind him before a demonic hand wrapped around his wrist. "Dante! It's me."

The firearm clattered to the floor, but Dante didn't move and the young man felt worry knot itself in his guts. "…Dante?" he whispered.

"Sorry." he breathed.

"Are you…no, you're obviously not okay." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the man's brawny chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Any way I can help?"

"Yeah…bring me the bottle of bourbon."

Nero squeezed him and placed a kiss under his ear before letting go to fetch the requested liquor. Dante had been seriously rattled, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen him so upset. Dante had mentioned that every time he saw Vergil he was left picking up the pieces, but if he had anything to say about it, at least he wouldn't be picking them up alone this time.

* * *

Well, you guys asked for it, so this is what you get! I finished up the last chapter, but I could only squeeze out about 1000 words :( sorry. School and work are seriously kicking my butt, plus I have a new home project I'm very excited about! :3 I like to refinish furniture, and I got a new bookcase I'm in the process of stripping, once that's done I'm going to stain and varnish it, it's going to be very cool! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth September 6, 2011 (13 days til I'm 21!)


	35. Chapter 35 Drowning

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 35

Theme: Drowning

Asile3762: I don't have any more ideas involving Vergil right now, but if I do get more I'll write them down :3 I need the right plot to get him involved. Thanks for reviewing *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I wasn't expecting to continue last chapter either XD All of Dante's family seems to hurt him which really is too bad since his life's been rough enough as it is. I am very excited about my new bookcase ^_^ I've refinished a desk and a dresser before and it takes a lot of work, but it's worth it in the end. I'm going to make the bookcase the same color as my desk and make it like a set. The color is Sedona Red. I love red wood-but listen to me ramble, sorry! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah, Nero basically thought the same thing 'OMFG Get out of the way!' XD Dante just wanted to get Vergil away from Nero before he could get Yamato or seriously injure him. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Vergil is after what Vergil is after basically and it doesn't matter who gets in his way, even if it's his own brother, which really is sad. They're the only family they have left, but they insist on fighting. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

deathdefy: Vergil is usually a bastard in my mind XD Dante is worried since he's allowed himself to care for Nero Vergil will use it against him by attacking him. Usually Nero is the one in trouble XD He's more the uke so it seems to be the general progression of things, but I like to give Dante some problems too :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I actually think that Nero has no idea how much it means that Dante chose him over Vergil. He doesn't completely understand their relationship, but he trusts Dante to keep him safe if his brother is going to try to kill them. Also, what part about Yamato slipped your mind? That it had been broken? Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Wow! 2 chapters in one week, I must be feeling extra inspired! Enjoy!

**Background: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 17, 18, 21, 23, 26, 33, 34**

* * *

Nero sighed as he approached the water's edge. The tang of salt water and seaweed filled his senses and the wind whipped by making his coat flutter behind him. With no trees to block the sea breeze it was even colder than it was in the city. He shivered lightly and pulled his jacket a little closer around himself.

He frowned at the trash half buried in sand, even more being washed up on the beach. Fortuna didn't hold too much appeal for him, but that was one thing he missed was the pristine beaches. It was almost always warm enough to swim and the city officials always kept it completely clear of garbage or anything that would mar its beauty.

This beach seemed the polar opposite. There was a port north of there and some of that trash wound up here. The water was a cloudy gray with free floating seaweed and algae. The fact the sky was completely overcast didn't help to improve the scenery.

He looked around behind him towards the road-if one could call the muddy tract that led here a road. Lady was late, they were out here on a mission. Swimmers had been going missing into the sea from this particular point There weren't any riptides or anything just…one second they were there and the next they were gone. It had been hot enough to go into the water up until today, but upon looking at the ocean again Nero shuttered at the thought of going into it.

He waited ten more minutes before sighing in agitation. It wasn't a completely normal occurrence for Lady to be late, but it wasn't unheard of either. He strolled down the wet sand, water washing under his boots. He wasn't even sure how they were gonna find this demon.

The young hybrid stopped walking looking out at the wide sea. He had to dredge up the old holy city. Kyrie…how long had it been since he talked to her? He shook his head, he'd been doing a lot of thinking about family lately and she was the only person he really considered to be part of his family. Dante had been seriously out of it lately since his twin brother's visit. That was why he was here waiting for Lady instead of the older man.

Dante was drinking more than he'd seen him before, he'd get drunk sometimes sure, but now it was an almost constant fixture in his hand instead of a slice of pizza.

He bit his bottom lip. The thing that really had him concerned was that Dante seemed to be holding him at arm's length rather than holding onto him. Nero wanted to help him through it, but he just couldn't seem to get through his defenses anymore.

"Stubborn old man." he mumbled to himself, but he didn't really mean it. He was just hurt. It was his partner, his lover, his confidante. Why was he doing this now? What had Vergil dredged up inside him to make him totally close himself off?

He heard the roar of an engine and looked over his shoulder, Lady must have arrived. He turned to go greet her and felt something slimy wrap around his pant leg and yank him backwards. He fell face-first onto the sand and twisted as he was pulled into the murky water, seaweed clinging to him as he was dragged through it into deeper water.

"Lady!" he yelled, floundering, trying to find purchase on something, but the only things near him were seaweed and sand. As soon as the water was deep enough he was yanked down-common sense clicking in for a split second allowing him to suck in as deep a breath as he could.

The water was freezing, is head submerging sent a shock through his whole body. He kicked and struggled against whatever was wrapped around his leg, but was unable to break free. Even if he could get Red Queen the resistance from the water would be too much for it to be helpful.

He fought for a few more precious, futile seconds before turning instead and grabbing at the thing around his leg, it felt slimy, almost like seaweed with something more solid underneath. He couldn't remove it and he couldn't see even with his bringer's light it was only a dull glow in the murky water. The half-devil felt the water get slightly warmer, as if he was approaching another body that gave off warmth and started struggling with renewed vigor until something sharp pierced almost through his waist darkening the gray water with red. He screamed in pain. He was drowning-he was going to drown, how long could someone survive underwater without air?

His arm flared up with an almost blinding light. He released the power built up flashing the bright luminosity through the water.

The things piercing him were removed and he immediately kicked and swung his arms, the thing that had been grabbing his leg had gone away and it allowed him to fight his way up to the surface, his wounds healing a bit, but not making his plight any easier.

After what seemed like an eternity to his burning lungs he broke the surface and guzzled down as much air as he could before his heavy coat could drag him back under. Lady had her guns drawn, and was apparently looking for him, she hadn't been close enough to see what had happened and Nero had been standing in wet sand, the waves had washed away any trace that he'd been dragged off. Upon seeing him however she quickly ran about thigh-deep into the ocean.

"No!" the young male gasped between breaths, starting to swim back for the shore with as much strength as he had. "There's a demon…down there! I think it almost ate me…Get out of the water!"

Nero floundered over, he was a great swimmer, but not in full denim jacket, jeans and boots. He glowered as Lady walked in deeper to help him and pull him out to shore. She wrapped her arm around his waist and hauled him back to the sand before whirling back to face the ocean as the sound of water rushing met their ears. Not even a moment later Lady opened fire at a creature that looked like a squid made of seaweed. Nero reached for his revolver, but his fingers paused around the wet grip. It probably wouldn't fire correctly while it was waterlogged-or worse, it might do some real damage to his gun. Red Queen's exceed system wasn't going to be up to par either.

He swore and put a hand to his stomach, it looked like several teeth, each about a half foot in width had pierced him. Even activating his trigger hadn't healed him fully, blood was still running down his front, and also his back. He grabbed one of the guns from Lady's hips and aimed steadily for one of the creature's big glossy eyes. Lady caught on a moment later and did the same.

The creature shrieked in anger and pain, one of its tentacles lashing out and knocking the female over before grabbing her leg as it had done to Nero. The half-devil drew his blade and slashed through the appendage before she could reach the water's edge making the demon writhe and cry out once again. Lady sat up and pulled Kalina Ann over her shoulder aimed and fired across the several feet of water that separated them from the creature. It's eye exploded in an explosion of blood and fire it had time to let out a howling wail before going limp and sinking back into the sea.

"I…is it dead?" Nero wheezed.

"Should be. Eye is usually a direct path to the brain no matter what creature you're dealing with." She holstered her guns before turning to the young man with a frown. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just bleeding my guts out, I'm just fucking peachy." he said handing her gun back with his human hand. Lady tended to flinch away from his demonic appendage. She knew he was as good as Dante, maybe even a little nicer, but Dante had no blatantly obvious external features that marked him as a demon like Nero did.

"Those look bad. I'll drive you back to the shop." she said, pulling the young man's arm over her shoulders, helping Nero up the incline and into the car that he had driven, rather than fighting to stay on her motorcycle the whole time. He got in the passenger side and passed the keys over to the woman, as he struggled out of his ruined coat and pushed it tightly against his wounds.

Lady didn't speak as she started the car and squealed down the dirt path.

"Dante was suppose to be here." she said simply.

"Yeah, well he was mentally unavailable. He's been in some kind of limbo ever since his brother showed up a few weeks ago."

They both went quiet again for a few minutes.

"You were with him…before. The last time it happened, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sort of."

"I don't understand what's wrong with him. It's like he doesn't even trust me anymore."

"Oh, he's in one of _those _moods. Distancing himself. Idiot." she scoffed. "He does this almost anytime something reminds him of his brother. Vergil, warned against getting attached to anyone, because they can hurt you and you can hurt them. It's all bologna, Dante can't help but get attached to people, he's got a good heart. How are you doing over there?"

"Soaking wet and bleeding, but I'll be okay. So how do I knock him out of it?"

"Knock…that's a good thought, you try knocking him in the head?"

He rolled his eyes, "Lady, I'm serious."

"Well that's what I would try. I dunno have you tried sex?"

Nero felt himself blush. "Lady!"

The woman cackled. "I'm sorry, I can't resist. You'll just have to worm yourself back in, However you did the first time."

"Thanks for the advice." he mumbled as they pulled up to the shop and Nero pushed himself out of the car and up the stairs, the woman shutting off the car to follow.

Nero knew he looked bad when he entered the shop and Dante leapt to his feet, bottle of alcohol forgotten as he got up and went over to the dropping wet, bleeding kid.

"Nero what happened?"

"I almost got raped and eaten by a giant squid-that's what happened, now go get me some dry clothes and bandages damn it-I'm bleeding my guts out."

The older man nearly tripped over himself running up the stairs and Nero lightly smiled, maybe his own mortality would drag Dante off of his for at least a little while.

He pulled off Blue Rose and Red Queen with a frown, it was going to take some serious work to get his beauties dried out and working functional again, and that would be a bitch, but he really needed to get himself attended to first. With that thought in mind he let his jacket plop wetly to the floor , followed by his hoodie and what was left of his t-shirt, then his boots and jeans, and the clinging piece of seaweed in his hair. He went into the bathroom to grab a few towels, one he used to dry his hair and pat down his skin and the other to replace the pressure on his oozing wounds.

Lady stood at the door with her arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked before she shrugged.

"I'll be okay. I think Dante's gonna patch me up."

"I guess I'll go then. I have sand in places I really don't want it. See you later."

He nodded and she strolled out as Dante returned with some dry clothes and first aide supplies. The shivering male took the dry pants and underwear gratefully and quickly change into them, wincing with almost each movement before sitting on the couch and pulling the towel away from his wounds and allowing Dante to disinfect the deep cuts.

He hissed "Ow-damn it that hurts!"

"Well, yeah that happens, especially when you almost get bitten in half." he answered.

Nero grit his teeth and winced as his lover worked. "You should have come today."

Dante glanced up. "You two do alright by yourselves."

"Yeah, I could have gotten killed. Being eaten or drowned, is not my preferred way to die old man. You trust Lady's judgment and she said she needed both of us but you didn't come."

The older man didn't respond to that.

"You need to straighten up and stop feeling sorry for yourself." a light smirk. "It ain't your style. And if something happens to any of us because you were moping you'll never forgive yourself."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know what kind of person you are, because I love you. That's how I know."

Dante smirked and shook his head as he tied off the bandage. "Well, when you're right you're right."

"Damn right I'm right." he said kissing his partner's lips. "Now I need to attend to my babies, they got soaking wet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't let it happen again."

* * *

This one took a turn away from where I originally intended, but I think it turned out alright-and guess what! ? It's extra long! :3 I hope you guys liked the interaction with Lady, I wanted to get her in a little bit and get her input about Dante after Vergil's 'death' or 'multiple deaths' XD Hope you guys liked it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth September 8, 2011


	36. Chapter 36 Health and Healing

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 36

Theme: Health and Healing

Lotus Butterfly: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and how I used the water :3 Wet bleeding Nero…hmm, yes, I believe that would snap Dante out of anything XD My bookcase is coming out pretty well-almost finished sanding XD it takes forever! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: yeah, I haven't heard from you in awhile! XD It's all good though. If you have an idea, throw it out there, I love to hear what other people have for me :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: XDDD OMG! That's so funny. Rice dinner with seaweed soup and fried squid and I use a seaweed squid as the monster XD That's so odd, but kinda cool! I agree, Dante hurrying away like Nero is pregnant and must be answered to NAO! Is a funny image XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Yes, you pretty much never have to worry about serious character death in any of my stories, I feel like it's a cop out because I think it means that you as an author have dug them in so deep that you don't know how to get them out again. Nero might have wished he died after a wound like that though XD I prefer Dante to be his carefree happy self than when he's all emo, a wet bleeding Nero is the best way to snap him out of such a state! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Uh, I have to admit the first part of your review I couldn't really figure out. What was the bbs. org? I tried going there, but I can't log in. So, what is the pocket game? It sounds interesting and I'd like to do a chapter about it if I could for you, but I need some more explanation. PM me if you need to :3 I love writing Lady's parts XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, Nero has all the troubles, he has to almost get bitten in half for Dante to come around :3 I love Lady, I try to get her in as much as I can I assume she's not so bitchy all the time XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: I'm glad you liked the action, I try to mix up genres and such when I'm doing these oneshots :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Zadikall: Yeah, I'm bitbyboth on deviant art as well :3 That picture actually reminded me of a chapter in this story that I did, it's chapter 32, Exploration. Nero is waiting for Dante in bed XD I made that chapter before I saw your picture, so it was cool :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

.rain: I love Lady, so I like to use her as much as I can :3 Yeah, Dante does need to stop moping it almost got Nero killed! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Oh, I see! Yeah, Nero is pretty young in comparison to Dante so the way he sees things has to be different, they don't see eye to eye all the time :3 Actually I didn't even think of Dante drowning his sorrows in alcohol until you mentioned it XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Yes, Vergil is fun to use from time to time, it's hard for me to write him though :3 I like the idea of Nero working with Lady too. He's more levelheaded than Dante so I think she would like working with him better XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: established DantexNero relationship and Trish and Lady know about it at this point :3**

* * *

Nero writhed against the sheets, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was utterly burning up like an inferno. He sat up and coughs wracked his frame, before he sniffed, looking over at the older man sleeping beside him. The blankets were kicked off his body as he laid sprawled out. He looked pale other than his flushed cheeks.

"Dante?" he mumbled rubbing his nose on his arm

The older man grumbled in his sleep until Nero shook him with his devil arm until he opened his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Not really, damn I feel like shit…did I get smashed last night or what?"

"Uh-uh," Nero shook his head before turning away to sneeze into his arm.

"You don't look so good either."

"Thanks." he sniffed. "Goddamn. Can devils catch the flu? I had it once before but that was before the accident."

"I've never caught anything like this and I've been around Lady when she was real sick before."

"Damn it, then what's going on?" he grumbled rubbing at his sore arms. He wasn't sure why they were sore. It felt like he had worked them too hard or something.

Dante sneezed then and put his hand on his forehead. "Ow, my head. I'm gonna call Trish." he stated getting up before immediately falling back to the bed.

"I'll call Trish. You stay here." Nero muttered, getting up, vertigo rushed through him and he gripped the side table and pushed it away until he could walk, stumbling out of the room and down a few steps before stopping abruptly when the doors to the shop opened Lady strode in pausing at the sight of him.

"You look like shit."

His look turned flat. "Thanks a helluva-" he sneezed hard enough to almost knock himself off his feet. "UGH! This sucks!"

Lady giggled. "You catch a cold?"

"I don't know." he sat down heavily on the stair he was on and bowed his head forward, resting his forehead against his bringer. "Dante told me to call Trish."

"While he's asleep in bed? That's nice of him."

"No, he's sick too. I'm afraid something's wrong with us." he grumbled miserably.

She frowned. "Dante's sick too…?" she sighed. "Get back into bed. I'll call Trish."

Nero nodded and coughed as the turned and climbed back up the stairs. Her mismatched eyes watched him as he disappeared into the bedroom, then she sighed again. Dante was sick? She didn't think that was possible, he'd never been sick before. He used to tease her, telling her that when he and Vergil were kids they never got the whole experience because they didn't catch colds or anything like the other kids, but they would pretend sometimes. Would he be pretending now?

She shook her head. It didn't matter, Nero was definitely sick so she needed another devil's experience on the matter. She headed over to the rotary phone and started putting in numbers all the while swearing under her breath about Dante's choice in phones.

After a few rings Trish answered.

"What Dante?"

"It's me."

"Oh, hi Lady." her voice took on a smirking tone.

"I need you to come to the shop."

"Well…I'm kind of busy, what for?"

Lady sighed. "The guys have some kind of bug. I've only seen Nero so far but…he looks pretty bad and he said that Dante is sick too."

"Dante doesn't get sick."

"I know."

"I'll be over in fifteen."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, get out of there and go to the store, get whatever you think we'll need and don't go anywhere _near_ them."

"I know." Anything that could tear up a half-devil would probably wreak murder on her human body.

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

Nero collapsed back into bed with Dante who had a pillow covering his face to block out the eye-stabbing light. The younger slayer grabbed the blankets that had been knocked mostly off the bed and wrapped them around himself as chills wracked his frame. His lover reached out blindly and pulled the bundle of blankets that was Nero next to him.

"You call her?"

"No…Lady is here, she's going to call." he whispered and both of them went silent, other than the occasional cough or sneeze and they drifted in and out of sleep, their bodies achy, cold and hot in a recurring pattern.

After awhile heels clicked on the bedroom floor and they both looked over to see Trish standing there holding a cloth to her mouth and nose.

"Wow, you two really do look bad."

They both groaned.

"So what did you guys do? Piss off some minor deity or something?"

"Don't know." Dante managed to reply.

"You went on a mission yesterday didn't you?"

"Yah." Nero grunted.

"What were the demons?"

"Bloodgoyles," Dante offered.

"and weird little imps."

"What did they look like?"

"Big red bloody bir-"

"Not the bloodgoyles! The imps."

"Green," Dante.

"Little," Nero.

"Annoying," Dante.

"Imps."

"Could you be more specific?"

"They were little green shits,"

"With pitchforks." The younger slayer pitched in.

"And they smelled like sulfur and death."

"That helps."

"You think they're why we-we're-AH-CHOO!" Nero sniffed miserably. "sick?"

"I hope so, that's the only thing I have to go off of."

"So what are we going to do?" the young man asked.

"You're going to lay right there while I try to figure this out."

"Sounds good to me." Dante mumbled.

"Sit here and think healthy healing thoughts?"

Trish shrugged. "If it works, it works. I'll be back when I have something."

Dante quirked an eyebrow. "Healthy healing thoughts?"

"I been sick before okay? That's what Kyrie told me, there's not much else you can do about a cold or the flu. Got to ride it out."

"Ah, I see then." he nodded.

"Ride it out or die because we really still have no idea what's wrong with us."

"Point taken."

* * *

"So wait, what are we doing here?" Nero asked quizzically looking around at the kitchen that he and Dante had walked into, the only clue being a cake on the table with 'happy birthday!' and sprinkles on it.

"I dunno. I thought we were on a mission." the older man replied.

"Holy crap you came!" Bitbyboth seemingly launched herself out of a cupboard to hug Dante, knocking him over.

"Holy shit!" Nero reached for his revolver hesitating at the sight of what seemed to be human, his devil arm wasn't pulsing any brighter which sort of lent to the assumption.

"See kid, ladies love me." Dante pointed out with a smirk.

Nero scowled and drew his gun. "Come on, get off him. What are you doing here?-Better question, what are _we _doing here?" he demanded.

"Well, you're here because it's my birthday today." she stated getting up off of the red-clad hunter.

"Really? Turning legal?" Dante grinned causing Nero's look to turn flat and a few bullets to impale themselves into the half-devil's thick skull. "Oww! Nero!"

"Twenty-one actually." she continued unperturbed making the younger slayer quirk an eyebrow, what was up with this girl?

"Does that mean there's gonna be booze at this party?"

"No, I'm broke."

"That makes three of us." Nero sighed. "Why aren't you freaking out or anything? I just shot him in the head."

"Because, I know who you are. I know everything you're going to do before you do it, I also know everything you thought about doing before picking that direct action."

"…That's cool." the red hunter said slowly.

"How do you know that?" the younger hunter asked.

"Because, I am your author in my own personal universe."

The two exchanged looks.

"But enough about that-who wants cake! ?"

XD okay, I hope you guys liked the little short, it was my birthday when I updated this so I wanted to do something fun :3 This chapter was interesting to write, it's hard to imagine both of the boys incapacitated so thoroughly, isn't it? Hope you guys liked it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth September 19, 2011


	37. Chapter 37 Slow Down

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 37

Theme: Slow Down

Lotus Butterfly: I always think it's funny to make these two sick, they'd have no idea what to do about it XD You comment also made me laugh out loud, the two cuddling together when they got the chills only to kick each other off the bed when a bout of fever would come along XD Wow, you must have sanded that race car a lot! XD I'm only taking off the top few layers so I can make the wood another color, I'm not shaping it or anything :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Okay, I got your message about the pocky game and I'll give it a whirl when I find the right prompt for it :3 I can't make any promises that it'll be soon though, so I hope you'll be patient! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you liked the chapters-and I'm sorry I messed up the line break! I was suppose to put one before I showed up! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I'm glad you're all caught up! That must have taken forever! This story is so long! XD I thought the part about the imps was funny too, I had a good time coming up with how the boys would describe them XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: OMG! I can't believe the coincidences! First with the squid and seaweed and then with illness XD That's funny. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L.K. Heinrich: Yeah, I'm sure Dante being sick has never happened before so they kind of freaked out :3 I'm glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thank all of you for the birthday wishes! :3 You make me the happiest author in the world! X3

**Background: established DxN relationship, and Trish and Lady have knowledge of the relationship.**

Not much background for this one because I am also submitting this on DA for the DantexNero-Hot-Yaoi-Fan club :3 So it will also be up there as simply 'Slow Down' Enjoy guys!

* * *

Nero was not entirely sure why he had even agreed to this at all. He also wasn't sure why Dante had this stuff but maybe it shouldn't have surprised him all that much. After all the older man wore what seemed like chaps and cowboy boots all the time, so why would it be a shock that he had a few cowboy hats? Anyway it made for a cheap costume and they were apparently going to need some, the girls were dead set on taking them out for Halloween to get them out of the shop.

He mussed his hair and looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing his jeans covered by a pair of brown chaps and his usual boots as well as a casual blue button down shirt, Blue Rose was holstered at his side. He was planning to pull his denim coat over everything and also one of the cowboy hats that Dante had stowed away in his closet. Maybe Dante had once wanted to be a real cowboy?

He couldn't help a chuckle at the thought of Dante trying to wrangle cattle or ride a horse.

"What's so funny?" the older man asked as he poked his head into the bathroom. His appearance hadn't really changed all that much, just a few small differences, like a black buttoned shirt instead of his usual zip up, no gloves, his black cowboy hat and Ebony and Ivory were in holsters under his arms instead of behind his back.

"Cowboy you." he answered, putting a hat on his own head.

"As if you don't look silly yourself." he snorted.

"I don't look silly, I bet you think I look hot. You barely look any different than normal." he grinned sauntering past his partner to go back into the main room and get his trench coat.

"But you think I'm damn sexy normally, so I guess that hasn't changed."

Nero flipped him off with a glowing talon, before shrugging into his denim coat. He tilted his head down with a smirk and placed a hand on Blue Rose. "So, how do I look cowboy?"

"Pretty damn sexy." he drawled taking on a deep southern accent that sent shivers down Nero's spine.

"I didn't know you could talk like that."

"Aw shucks ain't nothin' ya'll can't learn from watchin' as many Westerns as I have." he smirked, stepping closer. Nero backed up as Dante continued his advance.

"Slow down cowboy, the girls are gonna be here in fifteen-unf." the back of his knees hit the couch making him fall back the older man straddling his waist before he could get away, kissing him hard enough to knock the young devil's hat off his head onto the back of the couch. Dante's tongue pushed past his lips inciting their war of who would get their way…Nero didn't try very hard.

"As if I couldn't make you cum in less than fifteen minutes." he continued in the same accented voice when they broke apart for air.

The young man couldn't help a groan from escaping his lips. "You're such a pervert."

"Besides…we got an hour and fifteen before them girls show up."

"H-huh?"

"I lied about what time they was comin.'" he chuckled.

"You just wanted me in this getup."

"Now you're catchin' on." he grinned, nibbling and licking Nero's jaw and neck. Despite his initial resistance Nero felt himself becoming aroused. His lover hastily untucking his shirt and fumbling with a few of the buttons making him pull back. "Damn buttons are troublesome, now I know why I use zippers."

Nero was unperturbed, giving the older man a smirk he deftly unbuckled the belts on Dante's chest, pushing off his coat before he unbuttoned a few of the top buttons and yanked the shirt up and over his head, knocking his hat off in the process.

"See how that works?" he purred, turning to easily unbutton his own shirt.

"Ass." he murmured, pushing Nero's coat off.

"I think that's your favorite thing about me." he stated, lifting his arms compliantly so that Dante could get his shirt off.

"At times." he replied, nipping at his lips before an evil grin crossed his own. He pushed himself back off the couch before grabbing the younger male's arm and turning him so that he was on all fours on the sofa, before Nero could protest or move Dante's chest pressed up against his back. "Now I'm gonna show you how a real cowboy gives a ride." he whispered huskily.

"You are enjoying this way too much." he breathed roughly, gasping softly as the older male unbuckled his pants and shoved them down over his hips.

"Maybe I am, but I think you are too." he purred, one hand snaking up his lover's chest, until his fingers brushed Nero's lips. The young devil, flicked his tongue out, welcoming a few of the digits inside, licking and sucking them slowly, biting down lightly now and then while Dante's other arm went around him, his warm callused hand wrapping around his own dripping member.

Nero moaned softly as the fingers were pulled away from him, his head falling forward as his partner relocated the slick digits to his entrance before pushing two of them inside. Dante continued to stroke him as he was stretched keeping him relaxed until the third finger was added and the bundle of nerves inside him was brushed making him whimper in pleasure.

"Hurry up damn it." he grumbled.

"Sorry darling, I don't think I quite caught that." he drawled, the word 'darling' coming out 'dah-lin' and causing another shiver to slip through the younger male.

"Fuck me already 'cowboy' or I'm going to throw you off."

He chuckled and removed his fingers, the sound of his belt being unbuckled and a zipper whirring following quickly afterwards. Dante spit into his hand before rubbing the saliva over his own length and pressing the slick head against Nero's opening.

The young man's breath hitch, then he growled lowly realizing that his lover was pausing there before pushing his hips back, forcing the older male to start penetrating him. They both moaned at the intrusion, Dante snapping his hips forward as his control cracked, sheathing himself fully in the tight, velvet heat. He picked up a quick rhythm, hitting Nero's sweet spot after only a few thrusts.

The older male leaned back over him, his hand going back around the young devil's dripping shaft as he kissed and bit Nero's neck.

"Ah-Ah! Damn-Goddamn-ah!" he moaned.

Dante licked behind his ear. "Give it to me babe, say my name." he growled, the accent finally dropping from his voice.

"D-ah! Dante!" he mewled before turning his head to attack the older hunter's lips with his own, their tongues wrestling passionately as they continued to fuck on the couch. The broke apart when the need for air became overwhelming. Nero dropped his head forward again gasping raggedly for breath and groaning weakly at the pleasure still wracking his body.

"Da-Dante-I-oh-I'm cl-oh-ose-so close." he panted before feeling Dante sink his teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder. The small pinch of pain took him over the edge, spilling his seed all over his chest and the couch, while the older man's thrusts turned erratic, his climax following just a few moments later, filling his partner with his own hot juices.

They collapsed together gasping for breath, Dante laying atop his younger lover, still inside him.

Nero weakly shoved at the older man's shoulder. "Dante I can't breathe, get off me."

Dante chuckled and sat up off of him. "Well that was fun, eh kid?"

"Yeah, but we're going to have to clean up and get ready again." he pointed out.

"Slow down kid, we got…" he looked at the clock. "a half hour before the girls show up."

"Ugh." he grunted, picking himself up and going to get ready.

* * *

A half hour later both of the 'cowboys' were cleaned up and back in their gear.

"There, looks like nothing happened. Right?" Nero asked, looking at himself and also at Dante.

"Yep, looks good." Dante stated, tilting his head in assent.

The doors opened a few minutes later Lady and Trish striding in in full costume-as soon as Lady saw them she burst out laughing so hard she doubled over a little.

Dante smirked and Nero scowled a little trying to hide the blush on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Brokeback Mountain much you two?" she answered as Trish lightly started to giggle as well.

"Yeehaw." Dante smirked, giving the kid a wink.

* * *

Man, after this I think I have a cowboy fetish…XD I love cowboy hats…and that sexy accent mmmm…XD Anyway, I know it's really early for a Halloween one shot, but like I said it's for the DantexNero-Hot-Yaoi-Fanclub on DA and they're having a Halloween contest, besides, tomorrow is October 1st! Hope you guys liked it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth September 30, 2011


	38. Chapter 38 Drink

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 38

Theme: Drink

Asile3762: I like fedoras too, I have one-well…I did, but my dog chewed it up : ( Mafia is cool, but it's usually so complicated I don't think I could make something like that up by myself :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I would love to see you do an AU with cowboy Dante and Nero! XD I would do one myself, but I read a really amazing fanfic here called 'Wild Horses' and I'm worried that I would copy her idea too much :3 I love southern accents-I love any accents really but I have a special place in my heart for southern accents because my favorite author's main romantic interest has that accent :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I love doing a little roleplay now and then :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BlueMoonDog: So you've caught the cowboy bug too? XD I love it. I would love to see Dante and Nero as country boys on horses too ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I love cowboys :3 It's so much fun. It's okay if you haven't had the motivation recently to write, but I still eagerly await your next chapter :3 I really couldn't help the Brokeback Mountain joke XD It was just too good. Two gay guys dressed up as cowboys who had a fun round of roleplay before they head off to some Halloween parties? Lady had to make some sort of comment! XD You have a Stetson! ? I am super jealous, I would love a cowboy hat, but I don't have one. I was down in Tennessee once and I almost got one, but they were too expensive : ( Oh and I hugged my bookshelf for you! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: I guess Nero got Jakes part? XD I really haven't seen Brokeback Mountain, but I want to, just never had the chance! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Accents in themselves are just sexy as hell, I don't know why XD It's easy to imagine the boys as cowboys: Dante add a cowboy hat-Nero add some chaps and a hat and you get two sexy cowboys XD I usually dress up as a vampire, it's too expensive for me to get a new costume every year :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: XD I'm really glad that you liked the cowboys and the accent, I really had too much fun writing it XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookes*

Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Apparently I need to have the boys do more roleplays! XD Hope you like this silly little chapter-and sorry for the shortness in advance!

**Background: Ch. 32 established relationship DxN**

* * *

Dante's mouth dropped open as he stared in the mirror, Nero was behind him, smirking in utter satisfaction. The older man had no idea how this could have happened-well actually…maybe he could. Making bets had always come around to bite him in the ass, but this one was a bit more…permanent than the others.

The whole thing started the day before, a seriously lazy day in the shop…

* * *

The two hunters laid sprawled out in the office the jukebox jammed away in it's corner and Nero scowled as it played against the music pumping out of his own headphones. He pulled them off and looked over at the older man.

"I'm bored." he said plainly.

"I know."

"Does the jukebox get radio?"

"You sick of my music kid?"

"I have an idea for a game." he smirked, "but we'd have to use the radio."

"Hmm." Dante stood up from his desk and walked over to his beat up jukebox, turning it off before going around behind the thing, messing with it for a few moments before it clattered to life playing a local radio station.

Nero walked into the kitchen and returned with several bottles of booze, setting them on the desk and cracking open a beer for himself and a bottle of whiskey for his partner, handing it over as he approached. Dante took a swig.

"So what's this game?"

"It's called 'Drink.'" he explained. "We listen to the radio and if you know the song you call it out, and if you get it first, then the other person has to take a drink."

Dante eyed what both of them were drinking. "This seems a bit unfair."

"You have a lot higher tolerance for alcohol than I do. Two sips of that and I'd be long gone-on the other hand you could drink all the beer we have and not even get tipsy."

He processed this for a moment. "Point taken. So how does someone win this game?"

"Whoever gets drunk first loses, and in that case I suppose the winner can get them to do whatever they want."

"I do like this plan."

"Agreed then." he smirked. "Saving Me. Drink."

"What?"

"The name of the song. Drink."

"Ah, I see." the older devil stated taking a long pull of the alcohol.

* * *

A few hours later there was a few empty beer cans but five or six empty bottles of hard liquor.

"You're p-pretty good at this game." Dante slurred taking another drink as he leaned back in his chair far enough to knock himself backwards in his chair. He rolled back to make a graceful move to his feet but ended up falling on his ass, laughing drunkenly.

Nero chuckled. "Yeah. I think you're drunk."

"Nah…" he looked around. "How did I get on the floor?"

"Yeah, you're hammered. I win."

"No, noono." he said waving his bourbon bottle. "I…am not…drunk."

"Uh-huh." the younger male said doubtfully as his older counterpart tried to down the rest of his bottle, but it was already empty.

"What happened to my booze?" he asked sadly.

"You happened to it."

"…Oh yeah."

Nero chuckled evilly. Now all he had to do was wait for the older man to sober up enough to walk and then he was going to claim his prize. He always had the problem with the fact Dante could leave bites and bruises on his neck that could last a day, sometimes more but his attempts only yielded a bruise for a few moments-maybe an hour at most. He was determined to make a more permanent reminder.

* * *

Dante couldn't remember what had happened after that but he had a good hunch after looking in the mirror. From the hollow of his collarbone to his shoulder in black letters was Nero's name, which led him to believe that his younger lover had dragged him down the street and had it tattooed onto him.

He was a little shocked at first but, he knew that his younger counterpart could be devious, but he never expected something like this-he assumed that he was going to wait until he sobered up before he claimed his reward, but maybe he figured that the Son of Sparda would put up too much resistance.

Well…it was a bit too late to stop it now, so…only one thing to do.

"You know what this means don't you?" he asked.

"Hmm? What's that?" Nero queried.

"You have to get one too." he grinned.

"You're going to have to beat me in Drink first."

"You're on."

Nero laughed evilly. "Alright. We got to get some more booze first." he stated.

"Let's go."

* * *

_The next day…_

Dante walked into the bathroom rubbing his eyes. He had no idea what happened last night, but he assumed that he'd lost the game again, and was hoping that Nero just hadn't claimed his prize yet. However he walked past the mirror before jerking to a stop and taking a slow step back. His blue orbs slid over, his lips parting slightly as he gasped and spun towards the reflective surface. Nero's name once again greeting him, but this time the black stood out from under his fringe of white bangs on his forehead.

"NERO!"

Upstairs the younger man cackled evilly. The first tattoo had been real, but this time he was just fucking with his partner, the tattoos were temporary and would come off with some hot water and rubbing, but Dante didn't need to know that…yet.

* * *

Okay, I know this one is a little short and choppy, but it's one I've been wanting to do for awhile. It's just suppose to be silly and sweet, so I hope you guys liked it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 2, 2011


	39. Chapter 39 Blood

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 39

Theme: Blood

L. K. Heinrich: I totally understand about homework :3 I've been getting a fair share of it myself :3 I though about having one keep their hat on, but the way it sort of flowed out it's just not the way it happened so sorry about that. The tattoo however in the last chapter is a perfect solution XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Nero is evil! XD I don't think Nero schemes or pranks too much but when he does I'm sure there are some hilarious results :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLorely: Dante definitely learned a lesson about making bets with Nero XD I think Nero deserves to win every once in awhile :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kyone: Definitely poor Dante-he got a tattoo and then the surprise of his life when he thinks there's another tattoo on his FACE! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Yeah, temporary face tattoo is kinda like a Sharpie, but I think the temp tattoo would come off a little easier! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies to you and Vergil*

Kendecia: I'm glad you liked! I've always kinda wanted to see Brokeback Mountain I just haven't gotten around to it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I love silly and sweet XD I think most people get their tattoos while they're sober. I know that a lot of tattoo parlors won't let you get one if you come in drunk XD As for what you can get me to do-you could probably get me to do lots of things within reason! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yep, Dante never learns that betting just shouldn't be his thing! XD Nero is quite impressionable, and he's definitely a bit of a hellion himself in some respects. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Britt601: Wow, your review totally helped fuel me to finish this chapter. I am more pumped than ever to try to complete this challenge! \m/ So thank you for the encouraging review I really appreciate it! *gives cookies*

**Background: Devil May Cry 3 This takes place about a month later-so no Nero or Trish in this chapter-sorry guys! I'll try to do some DxN fluff next chapter to make up :3**

* * *

Blood dripped into his eyes, hot crimson life that pounded through every living thing-including demons. Dante's eyes sparkled with their own red light as he fought the monsters that had brought him here. His body spun and twisted with all the grace and finesse of a ballerina, his blade shearing limbs and cleaving through flesh. A wicked smirk graced his lips as another demon fell before him, coating him in a crimson mist like he was an angel of death.

Hell, he was an angel of death! The thought sent a short chuckle from his lips. Killing demons always gave him a thrill, a kind of power trip, a hunter of hunters.

Ebony and Ivory glided from their holsters, barking out their twin reports as Dante called out his shouts of exultation. More of the sanguine sprayed through the air, exciting his internal demons, the need for power, control; his desires to rise above to feel pride and rage and lust.

He always squashed the urges back down, but it didn't always keep them from rearing their ugly heads. He wouldn't stray down the same path his brother had taken, he wouldn't lose everything he'd worked so hard to create for himself just to experience a few minutes of raw, unbridled demon instinct. It could be tempting, to have no fear or self doubt, but he was more human than that. It was exactly what he wanted to be-the morality and compassion of a human being in a package that allowed him to go toe-to-toe with the monsters that threatened them.

Another bullet cut through the air hitting an arachne that had been sneaking up on Lady, the female lightly growling as the demonic sludge spattered over the back of her neck.

"Watch your ass Lady!" he crowed.

"I think you do it enough for both of us." she replied, wiping at the blood with her sleeve. She hated blood-devil blood in particular. She found it revolting that she could share anything with a demon-Dante being the obvious exception to the rule.

She moved her body with purpose, no step was taken without necessity, every one of her shots hit it's intended target, she could never afford to waste the ammunition unlike her…accomplice. The crazy oaf shot everywhere, missing occasionally, although he'd never hit her and that was enough she supposed. If he wanted to waste his lead it wasn't her problem.

She slammed another clip into one of her guns while flipping out of the way of a Wrath before it could attempt to blow up on her. She also hated being in the damned site of Temen-Ni-Gru, but they had to stop the demons before they came out into the human world.

She got far enough away before putting one bullet into the bomb on the creature's back, flesh and blood flew through the air and she flinched away. Every part of her human consciousness was revolted by blood, revolted that she had to spill it every damn day to keep humans from losing their own. Sometimes she envied Dante, his ability to take things so well in stride, and his ability to handle demons as recklessly as he did, if she did that she would get herself killed.

She wiped the crimson off her face and stood up from her crouch firing a few more rounds into the demons around her, gracefully moving out of the way of their offensive, using their attacks against them wherever it was possible.

"Lady!" her head whipped towards Dante's voice, and she saw a bullet spat from Ivory's muzzle in her direction as if it was in slow motion, but before she could really tell where it was heading she screamed as pain tore through her shoulder, her own blood flooding down over her white shirt. The Hell Vanguard laughed and disappeared before the male hunter's bullet could hit it, removing his scythe from Lady's shoulder.

Dante sprinted over, his devil instincts rankling with his human ones but they were easier than ever to push away. Demon blood was one thing, but seeing Lady's blood-someone he cared about was like a slap to the face.

The woman hissed and gripped her left shoulder, her crimson life soaking through her glove. She couldn't move her other arm, one of her pistols had fallen to the ground.

"You alright?"

"Do I look alright! ?" she snapped, gritting her teeth. "Let's finish this. He's the last one." she grabbed her dropped pistol with her right hand and back flipped as the Vanguard appeared out of the inky blackness and slashed at her again allowing her to get in a few shots at his face while Dante kicked into action, slashing the creatures back with Rebellion.

A few more attacks and the thing finally dropped. Lady's front was covered in blood and the half-demon felt himself pale.

"We better get you to the hospital." he pointed out as she started towards her bike.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I'll take care of it myself." she stated stubbornly.

"You are going to kill yourself one of these days with that attitude. Let me drive you to the shop-you can't even move your left arm, there's no way you can drive."

"Fine." she growled handing over her keys.

* * *

Only a few minutes later they arrived at the recently named Devil May Cry, Lady leaning heavily against Dante's back until they stopped before reaching into the side bag of her bike and producing a large medical kit.

He sighed and grabbed the box as well as the woman who protested at the treatment carrying them inside where he set both of them on the couch.

"Let's take a look." he suggested. "You're gonna have to take your shirt off."

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're the one who doesn't want to go to the hospital."

She narrowed her mismatched eyes at him. "If you make any snide comment I will kill you." she stated starting to unbutton her shirt with one hand.

"Whatever Lady." he answered.

She shrugged the sleeve off her left shoulder a look of pain crossing her features. She had a huge crescent-shaped wound that stretched from just under her collarbone to her shoulder blade, slicing through skin and muscle as well as her bra strap.

"…That looks bad Lady. What should I do?"

"Get me a washcloth with soap and water, I need to clean it off first." she stated, flipping open the latches on her medical kit. Everything inside was well organized easy to find. She started plucking out some different articles before Dante came back holding a red washcloth soaked with cold water. She took it and mopped it across her wound, gritting her teeth against a cringe.

"So now what?"

She handed over a small container. "Get that out." she mumbled, picking up a small bottle and pulling the cork out with her teeth, pouring it over the cut, and causing it to go numb, she sighed lightly in relief.

Dante wrestled the needle and suture from it's casing and handed it over. The woman immediately started to spear her skin and draw the surgical thread through.

"Ouch." Dante mumbled. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"It hurt like hell, but it's numb now. It'll hurt later." she said reaching the top of her shoulder and sighing in frustration. "I need you to finish."

"That's what she said." he grinned and a split second later there was a gun pointed between his eyes.

"You just can't take a joke, can you?"

"Not right now I can't. Do it-and try to keep a straight line, would you? If you leave me a crooked scar I'll never let you live it down." she said, putting the gun away and twisting on the couch to show her back.

Dante took the needle and used the bloody cloth to pat away a bit more of the sanguine before pulling the needle through his partner's flesh. He felt terrible, but like everything else he tried to hide it under the guise of his unflappable personality.

He did his best to follow the curve of the wound and keep the stitches evenly spaced until he reached the end and tied it off.

"You're still bleeding." he pointed out and his insides twisted, he really hated seeing her hurt. She was the closest thing he'd had to a friend in a long time.

"Of course I'm still bleeding." she said, trying to inject her tone with venom, but it just came out as tired. She pulled a bottle of liquid bandage out of her kit and twisted it open with her teeth. "Here. Brush this over it."

He continued to follow her instructions until the wound was cleaned and sealed up tight, allowing her to collapse back against the couch.

Dante looked down over himself, some of the blood that was his own caked to his skin showing where he'd been wounded. He liked to tout his superhuman abilities as a way to help humans, but Lady was a testament that humans could stand up for themselves with the right skills. The half demon wasn't even sure if he would still be able to do his job if he was a human like Lady. The girl was tough as nails even without demon blood.

* * *

Wow-I used the word 'blood' like a gazillion times in this chapter! XD Hope it didn't annoy you too much or anything. I wanted to do a bit about polar opposites on the take of blood and then some different takes on their own takes-and this is what happened! XD Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 5, 2011


	40. Chapter 40 Challenged

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 40

Theme: Challenged

Asile3762: I did get around to the pocky game, so I hope you enjoy that! Go humans! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yes, Lady is epically awesome because she is a human who hunts demons with the big boys XD I wonder if Dante WOULD be able to hold Rebellion if he was human…good question. Thanks for reviewing! XD *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I love Lady's character, I stuff her in as many chapters as I can manage-including this one XD Yeah, sometimes I don't like her in other fics because they portray her as a heartless bitch, but I really don't think she's like that :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I know what you mean. I assume that both Vergil and Dante have the same inner urges for power and control and blood, but they both took different ways of dealing with them-I think it seems like Dante just does the opposite to spite his devil urges XD Most of the time authors don't mention it, though maybe they just never though about it-I honestly hadn't until I did the last chapter, I think that's what's so great about these one shots :3 Lady is pretty awesome, I have loved her character since she was introduced. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I know what you mean about being busy! Lady definitely has to be tough in order to do what she does and man-I wonder what stuff she did as a kid to learn to fight like she does! XD Dante I do believe does take his abilities for granted, I'm sure he sees Lady sometimes, beat up and limping, but still standing and thinks 'man, I would never be able to do that!' Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

KookieMeow: I'm glad you liked the change! I loved the chance to do it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yes, actually this would probably made a pretty good prologue to 'Only Human' if I decided to turn it into it's own story :3 Lady is definitely tough, I love her! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I want to thank all you guys that review and stick with me though my long breaks and good and bad chapters, you guys are really the ones that keep this challenge thing alive!

Also, I'm running a kiriban on my deviant art page so head over and check out my journal for more details! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I was fighting with major writer's block and time restrictions, so I hope you guys enjoy I at least!

**Background: Ch. 32, 38 established DxN relationship**

* * *

Dante grinned lightly to himself, his toes tapping in the air as he reclined idly at his desk-he had a trick up his sleeve. He and Nero had been sitting in amicable silence for near an hour, no calls, no visits, not one good distraction at all. It was the perfect chance to get back at the kid for the trick he pulled two weeks ago, getting him wasted and having someone tattoo 'Nero' near his collarbone. It was clever and devious, he'd definitely give the punk that, but it was certainly time for some payback.

"Hey Nero."

"What?" he asked looking over from where he'd been staring at the ceiling.

"I got a new game for you since you seem to like them so much."

"Really?" he asked, sitting up from the couch. "And what would that be?"

"It's called the pocky game."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "What is pocky?"

The older slayer pulled open a drawer next to him and revealed a bright pink box. "It's kind of like a pretzel thing with strawberry on it." he explained.(1)

"So what do you do with it?"

"Well the game goes like this," he pulled out one of the pink sticks. "Each one of us takes one end and puts it in our mouths and then you eat at it until we meet-whoever pulls away first loses."

"So what does the winner get? I. e. me." he smirked.

"How do you know that you're going to win?"

"You have a terrible gambling problem, you bet but never win."

"Well, well. I think I've been issued a challenge. Then the winner gets their choice. You better get your sweet ass over here if you're gonna put your money where your mouth is."

Nero stood up and strode across the floor with confidence, grabbing the pocky out of Dante's hand and putting the plain end between his teeth as he straddled his partner's waist on his chair. The older male took the other end between his teeth and started nibbling towards the center as Nero did the same until their lips met. Dante's tongue plunged into the younger devil's mouth, kissing him deep and hard. Nero grabbed his hair, kissing back just as fiercely, determined not to pull away first.

Dante's hands glided under his shirt and groped his ass as if trying to surprise him enough to make him gasp, but he stubbornly resisted the urge. He ran his hands down, grabbing the zipper of the older man's shirt and yanking it down to run his fingers over Dante's chest.

When the door opened however, he did break off with a gasp, his head whipping back to see Lady step into the shop. She chuckled as Dante smirked lazily, happy as the cat that caught the canary.

"Sorry to interrupt." she stated.

Nero turned as red as a tomato and quickly scampered off of Dante's lap despite the older man's attempts to keep him there.

"So uh-ahem…what's up Lady?" Nero asked, looking at an interesting crack on the floor as he felt his cheeks heat further.

She laughed. "You are way too damn cute."

Dante scowled at her.

"I got something for you two."

"Oh?" the young man perked up.

"What's that?"

"The demons, outside of town, remember how you let them off the hook when I sent you out there a year or two ago?" she asked folding her arms.

Nero quirked an eyebrow.

"They're spirits of hearth and home-they fall under the broad category of 'demon' but they don't hurt people-play tricks sometimes maybe, but no real harm."

"Well people are turning up dead out there due to animal kills."

"How many?"

"Two so far, but I want you to go out there and check it out-they're your problem." she stated.

The older man sighed heavily. "Alright," he stood up sweeping Ebony and Ivory into their holsters while he was at it. "Let's go kid."

"Hmm." Nero grabbed for his weapons and his partner placed a hand on his when he tried to sheath Red Queen.

"We don't want to offend the ladies." he smirked.

The young man felt his lips crease further in a frown.

"Yes, the 'ladies.'" the female scoffed, before walking out of the shop.

"So you really let some demons go?"

"Kid if I killed every demon I came upon you and Trish would both be dead, wouldn't you?" he asked heading for the double doors as well.

* * *

The two drove up a long driveway to a plain, but very large house out in the nicer part of the suburbs. It was a place that had young couples and budding families, one of the neighborhoods that Nero imagined that he and Kyrie would live in once upon a time.

He slammed the car door once he exited the vehicle and looked up at the towering building, there were three stories above ground and it looked like another one below.

"So where are we exactly?"

"Two-nineteen south Lincoln." the older man chirped, heading towards the front door.

"Wait! What are we even up against here?"

"Called Kitsune kid. See if you can figure it out." he smirked.

"Huh?" the young man asked uselessly as the front door opened when Dante approached it.

Several women appeared from inside giggling and crowding around murmuring 'Dante' and 'Son of Sparda.' Nero frowned and folded his arms, taking a good look. The women were all Asian, their raven hair done up in different styles from complicated up-dos to pigtails, the older women were dressed in varying colors of kimono and the younger girls were dressed in jeans and graphic tees.

Nero kept feeling like he was seeing some kind of movement at the corner of his eyes, but figured they ere just playing tricks on him since he couldn't pinpoint what he was seeing.

"Oh Dante, we knew you'd come to help us; such a strong, kind man you are." one of them cooed.

A woman with her black hair razor straight, wearing a crimson kimono appeared in the doorway. "That's enough fawning girls, go back inside and attend to your duties. Dante and I have things to discuss."

A few of the girls groaned in disappointment, but went back inside the house regardless.

"Moriko, guess it's been awhile since I was out here." he said in greeting.

"Indeed," she smiled slightly. "Come, bring your lover inside, I'm sure I know what you're here to discuss."

Nero blinked in surprise as the woman turned around to go back inside, she had eight fox tails behind her.

* * *

They followed Moriko through the house that was filled with women, children, toys, play areas, desks televisions and all sorts of things. All the women seemed to look at them with wary eyes.

"What is this place?" he hissed under his breath to his partner.

"It's a women's shelter." he answered easily, getting a quirked eyebrow. This was not making any fucking sense at all.

"Say what?"

"Hearth and home, kid. They like to take care of people. See? No threat." the older man whispered as they were led into an office, with a sleek wooden desk, a computer, telephone and a few chairs. She closed the door behind them.

"So what's going on Moriko?" Dante asked, leaning on the back of one of the chairs as the woman sat behind her desk.

"Please sit." she said. "I'm sorry about the lack of formalities, my name is Moriko." she apologized to the younger male.

"Nero." he introduced himself, sitting down as Dante did.

"Hagimimashite."

"Haji-what?"

She giggled. "It's simply a Japanese greeting, English translates it to 'how do you do?'"

"Okay, enough language lessons, what's going on?"

"Oh yes." she sighed "You always do like to get right down to business. Well, you see we have been challenged for our territory."

"By who?"

"We really don't like dogs, you see. Last week a small pack of wild werewolves came into town. We have been trying to keep the people that live here safe so we've had a few skirmishes with them. I assume you are here because of the human bodies, and I assure you that any we have killed were werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Nero asked quirking an eyebrow, weren't those made up? Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if they weren't.

"Yeah kid, there's a few different kinds. Most of them are still human, but the wild ones have basically become instinct driven monsters." Dante explained.

"So we need to go after them. Where are they?"

"There is more." the woman said. "They move in strange patterns, we think that there might be someone else controlling them."

"So, they're purposely harassing you? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. All I know is it cannot be a good reason."

* * *

(1) for those of you who've never had pocky it's actually a very thin biscuit in the shape of a stick that part of it has been dipped in strawberry or chocolate.

Ugh, this chapter SUCKS, I'm sorry, I'm really not very happy with it, but I feel like I just need to post and move on, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed.

Remember that on my DeviantArt I am running a kiriban which means if you catch my 2,500th page view and send me a screen cap of it I will write a one shot just for you-and my friend scubacat17 will draw an illustration to go along with it! Head over to my deviant art page if you're interested! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 30, 2011


	41. Chapter 41 Under the Rain

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 41

Theme: Under the Rain

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I think I figured out a way to make it all work out :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I'm really happy that you liked the pocky game :3 That was what originally got me to do this chapter, but then I wanted to do something more with it. If you have a computer yet my kiriban is still going on :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I'm sorry that the last chapter was muddled a bit :3 Originally I was just going to do the pocky game, but it was in no way long enough so I decided to do something with kitsune and then I didn't know where to go with it…XD I like werewolves, they're not really demons, I think that's why we haven't seen them in any other things. I got a new book about monsters so you guys will probably be seeing some more of them! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and also another apology to all those I disappointed with the last chapter :/ However! I did continue it and I like this chapter much better! :3 I hope you all enjoy it!

Also! My kiriban is still going! .com without the spaces!

**Background: Ch. 32, 38, 40 established DxN relationship**

* * *

The pitter pat of rain on the glass window would have been calming for most people, but for a devil slayer it meant one of two things. Either a boring day-or night seeing as the boys slept during the day much of the time-trapped inside the darkened Devil May Cry or a miserable time chasing demons in the pouring rain.

Right now however meant that Nero could just stay curled up where he was warm and content against Dante's side. The older man himself seemed to be waking however. He stretched his arms out and arched his back, making a few of the vertebra pop and a groan to slip through his lips.

"You're old." Nero stated with a grin, laying a kiss on his partner's shoulder.

"Shush." he grunted, sitting up to roll his shoulders and neck, causing a few more pops. "It's this damn cold weather."

Nero chuckled, twisting to put his feet on the floor, which was freezing, but he couldn't let that bother him too much. He padded over to the dresser and pulled his shirt off, shivering as the cold air in the room caressed his skin. "Well you're right about the cold-damn." he grumbled, wrestling out a shirt to pull on, settling on one of his red zip-ups before grabbing some socks for his freezing feet.

Dante laughed as he hopped around trying to pull them on. Nero flopped back onto the bed with a glower.

"You know what today is kid?" he didn't wait for an answer, he just continued. "Today is a great day to stay in bed and not go anywhere."

Nero sighed. "I agree it's a great day for that." he stated pulling himself back under the warm covers and close to his partner to keep from shivering. Dante welcomed him closer by wrapping his arms around him. They laid like that for awhile drifting in and out of sleep, but of course there was never a really peaceful day around Devil May Cry.

The phone shrieked from down in the office and Dante groaned in irritation, but started to get up. The cold certainly meant one thing-and that was it was going to be time for the furnace to be kicked on soon, meaning more bills to pay.

Nero was damn near shocked speechless when his lover got out of bed to answer the phone-_on his own._ No bitching required. He shook his head though and got out of bed as well hearing Dante answer the phone with his signature 'Devil May Cry.' When he didn't hear the phone immediately hung up he stepped into the bathroom to get ready, it was rainy and miserable, he supposed they could at least be miserable together if they had to go out.

* * *

"Dante, I think we have pinpointed a location for the werewolves."

"Moriko?" the demon hunter glanced out the shop windows at the pouring rain in the light of the streetlamps. Werewolves were somewhat nomadic, they wouldn't be there when the rain stopped. "Where are they?"

* * *

The two slayers were called out to the national park about a fifteen minute drive away.

Nero put one hand over his head trying to hide from the water pelting down from the sky at him as he tucked Blue Rose closer under his jacket to protect it from the downpour while opening the back door to pull out Alastor. His own blade didn't work so well in wet conditions. Dante meanwhile did about the same, Ebony and Ivory's holsters were protected nicely under Dante's red leather coat and Rebellion wasn't going to shut down in the rain.

"Moriko said the wolves have taken some territory here, so all we have to do is wander into it-they're pretty picky about that kind of thing."

"Right," Nero sighed. "Alastor isn't going to zap me or anything because it's raining right?"

"Nah, it might do some cool things to the werewolves though."

The two walked for awhile, the only sounds were rain hitting the leaves above them and the thunder crackling in the distance. It didn't take long for them to get soaked and Nero to get a little frustrated.

"Dant-" his head turned in the direction of his partner to snap something, but stopped when he saw his partner holding up one finger.

"Listen." he said softly.

Nero frowned deeply, but stopped as well when he heard a deep and mournful howl coming from his right side, it was quickly joined by others-all around them.

Dante cupped his hands around his mouth. "AH AR AROO!" he crowed, his voice, shattering the night and the wolves went silent.

Nero looked over in shock at the sound. "Why did you do that?"

"If they're regular wolves, they'll run away-they avoid humans." Snarls started to come from the darkness and Dante let out a short chuckle. "That doesn't seem to be the case." he said, Ebony and Ivory sliding from their holsters.

The younger devil slayer's wet fingers gripped Blue Rose's slick grip as red irises began to appear.

A smirk tugged at the son of Sparda's lips as he leveled his twin guns parallel to the ground the barrels over one another and tightened his fingers on their triggers. Nero drew his own gun as a wolf lunged out of the darkness.

The night was lit by flashes of lightning and fire from their gun barrels giving a surreal feel to the fight as if they were dueling in a strobe light, each frame captured perfectly in a moment in time-frozen for that instant and then it was gone and another slightly different picture took it's place.

Nero caught glimpses of muzzled faces, long ears and furry muscular bodies either on two feet or four he didn't have time to contemplate. After he went through his fifth clip he returned his revolver to her holster and drew Alastor, ducking out of the way of a set of fiendishly sharp claws in the process before cutting the werewolf's legs out from under it. As the blade touched wet fur Alastor let out a flash of light bright enough to rival the lightning storm and the wolf yelped and went rigid, dying from the electric shock alone.

Dante kept up with his twin pistols, not caring to get into close combat with the monsters a scratch or a bite from one of them would have an effect, changing them into similar beasts.

Rainwater and blood flew from Alastor's edge as Nero cut through the monsters, lightning jumped over the droplets into new targets simply shocking them to death filling the air with the scent of singed fur.

After a short time everything stopped, no more gunshots and the thunder was a distant rumble. The two turned circles, looking for more of the red eyes in the night. Nero's deep breathing seemed to be the loudest thing for miles in the relative quiet of that particular spot.

The young man's night vision started to return and he looked down a gasp leaving his lips.

"What?" Dante asked, before seeing the kid's gaze was on the ground a look of horror on his face. Dozens of male human bodies were strewn about, limbs caught over bushes, filled with bullet holes, slices or burnt patches. "Kid, their bodies revert to human when they're dead because their curse has been lifted. There's no cure for it kid, they're like this until death, we set them free."

Nero still looked queasy, he didn't kill humans-he didn't-he wasn't a murderer.

Dante took his chin and turned the younger man towards him. "Listen to me Nero. They were monsters, there was no other way. They kill humans because they don't know what else to do."

Nero swallowed thickly and nodded before his head whipped to one side, the sound of the brush rustling grabbing his attention. A set of ears and a tail were visible until the creature turned it's head, piercing ruby eyes shining through the night. "There's another one!" he gasped and the two leapt over the foliage as the monster ran from them.

They slid through muck and vines in pursuit but the werewolf was much more agile in this environment and they were falling behind until the creature ran into a cave. The two stopped just outside of the darkened cavern, panting from exertion. Nero's bringer and the odd flash of lightning were the only illumination.

"This is the smart one, huh?" the young man breathed.

"That's where my money's at."

Nero looked over at him skeptically.

"Yeah I know, I'm a bad gambler, but I'm pretty certain on this one."

"Whatever." Nero drew his revolver. "I'll go first." he said, holding his arm out like a lantern as he walked warily into the cave. The rain stopped pelting them once they were inside and they realized how wet and uncomfortable they were. Their boots squished and slid on the hard floor, their coats dripping and clinging tightly to their skin, extra weight resting on their shoulders.

The young man shivered as the wind whistled past them-

"Nero look out!"

The ex-Order member gasped as, at the same time, Dante grabbed the back of his jacket and jerked him back, white fangs flashed under blue light as the wolf bit his bringer. A deafening bang went off reverberating on the cave walls and half of the wolf's head was blown off by Ivory before the creature slumped to the floor, dead. Nero saw it's face go from a furry muzzle to human cheeks and lips.

His ears rang and he couldn't hear anything, setting him off balance, grabbing for the wall as Dante snatched his devil arm and examined it. His lips were moving but Nero couldn't make out the words, his lover snapped his fingers in front of his face and Nero scowled but still had no answer for whatever question the half-devil had posed. Dante let out an obscenity, pulling the young man's arm over his shoulder and moving further into the cave.

* * *

Okay, I meant to make this a lemon chapter but I was writing for a bit and I just realized that it wasn't going to happen…so I hope you like the action I had a fun time writing this one! Remember to check out my kiriban to win a story of your choice! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 8, 2011


	42. Chapter 42 Shadows

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 42

Theme: Shadows

SirenaLoreley: A werewolf bit Nero, but it was his devil arm, so his teeth slid off and Nero's fine :3 I probably should have made that more clear, Dante is freaking out because he can't tell if Nero got bit and he's also worried that the kid's momentarily deaf :3 I figured that Nero seeing all these dead human bodies that didn't just disintegrate would freak him out-it would freak me out! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I'm glad you liked the gore XD I had all these great mental images of things, like the blood and rainwater flying off of Alastor so I tried to write it appropriately. I'm okay with cold days, as long as I don't have to go outside in them XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: I know, I tried to continue the last chapter but it wasn't going anywhere! ): I hope you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I like to touch on the guys 'human' sides since like you said before it isn't something that every author focuses on, but it's critical to who they are :3 The only way Nero would be in trouble is if the wolf's teeth had slid between the plates into that glowing part-I don't think even werewolf teeth are that long so Nero's fine-just a bit deaf from the gunshot :3 I will keep that 'bad luck' in mind I have a prompt for 'Luck' so maybe I'll do that-sounds like fun anyway! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thank you again to all you guys who took the time to review! I would like to be getting some more though-I know you guys are out there! If you read and you like, please at least do me the courtesy of leaving a short review! Please?

This chapter is a little off the beaten path, but it's a lemon so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this one :3

**Background: Established DantexNero, If you've read Devil's Playground that will help you understand where Oren came from, but it's not required if you haven't!**

* * *

Everyone had a shadow, some were just more powerful, and more corporeal than others. Dante and Nero each had their own that they could summon to do their bidding, in the day they were trapped to their master's feet, following them around wherever they might go, but night, when the demon hunters went to sleep was when they were free to do whatever they pleased.

Dark sat at the desk in the office, running his hand through his black hair as he looked across the room at the only other thing in the room that mattered. Oren was Nero's double, found in a mirror world sent out to kill the person he'd taken the form of, much like Dark himself. The younger double had dark hair and skin that could blend into any shadow, his left arm was demonic the fracture in the ebony scales lit by a deep red light. The other male looked over, crimson eyes glowing as he cocked his head to one side.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked irritably, looking Dark over. He had creamy skin, more like Dante's and unlike his own shadowy flesh, the only thing separating him from the son of Sparda was his dark hair and red eyes. He was a higher level of doppelganger than Oren, and while he coveted that power he also found himself drawn to it, much the way Nero was drawn to Dante.

He smirked, folding his hands behind his head. "Maybe I'm just checking you out, babe." he said huskily. Shadows following their hosts long enough took on most of their attributes, most likely because their original goal was to kill their hosts and take their place. However upon failing that there was no other chance at redemption.

"Checking me out? I'm not even sure why you find me attractive, I'm not nearly as powerful as you." he pouted, folding his arms.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're too hard on yourself. There's more to attraction than power. You have spirit in spades." he stated, walking around the desk. Oren watched him carefully a twinkle glimmering in his eyes, his blood pumping faster with every step his partner took. He sensed his intent, Dark's lust fed into his own, building it higher and hotter.

"I'm not sentimental like the humans, but flattery will get you everywhere, and you're trying to get into my pants." he smirked, eyes falling half lidded, pride swelled inside him, knowing that he could get this handsome and powerful demon.

"You bet your sweet ass I am," he said hungrily, "Get over here."

It was only natural the two demons were drawn to each other, due to the close relationship between their hosts. They had to be close also because they followed everything that Dante and Nero did.

Oren grinned. "I think you're going to have to work harder than that."

The younger demon's breath hitched as Dark appeared right in front of him, slamming him into the wall, an evil smirk on his face.

"How about this?" he asked, flipping open Oren's belt and pants and letting his hand snake inside to grasp the flesh within, eliciting another gasp from the male under him. His stokes, fast, slow, tighter and looser had Oren mewling after only a few moments. Dark captured the young demon's lips, taking advantage of his open mouth to slip his ridged, forked tongue inside, caressing his lover's with the slick muscle.

He gripped the older demon's shoulders, nearly collapsing when his lover released him. He did however slide to the floor when Dark pushed him there on his knees before he opened his belt with a jangle of heavy metal. He pulled the belt from the loops on his pants before grabbing the younger demon's hands and securing the belt around them. Then he finished unfastening his pants and shoved them over his hips, exposing his member to the cool air.

Oren looked up and smirked mischievously, leaning close enough to flick his tongue over the tip, when Dark's fingers slid into his hair and attempted to push him closer he glowered.

"Calm down or I'm gonna bite you." he quipped.

The demon let out a growl that was half amusement, half warning as he eased up. The younger demon rewarded him by wrapping his lips around the muscle and starting to bob his head slowly, his tongue swirling and teasing the slit, coating his lover with his saliva as best he could, it would probably be the only lubrication he would get. However that was how they both liked it, rough.

When Oren tasted precum he pulled away panting. Dark pulled him back to his feet before wrapping one muscular arm around him and picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder and striding back over to the desk where he set the younger demon down. He loosened the belt only so he could pull Oren's arms over his head and behind his back before bending him over the desk and tightening the restraint again.

Nero's double squirmed and whimpered impatiently but his pants were yanked down over his hips just a moment later, his lover pressing against him, that was the only warning he got before Dark pushed roughly inside him. Oren moaned in pain, but also in pleasure as the older demon rocked roughly in and out of him slamming into the sweet spot within his body making him cry out louder.

Dark licked and bit on his partner's exposed throat, the younger devil struggling and snapping his bindings in order to grab the man's ebony hair and yank him down into a heated kiss. He rocked back against every thrust, increasing the rhythm and power behind each one.

The older demon wrapped his hand around his partner's member, stroking it in time with his own movements, causing Oren to break their kiss with a groan, gripping the edge of the desk.

"Yes-ah! Oh yes-more! Dark! Ahh, fuck!" he mewled, his partner bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and his lover snarled digging his claws into the older demon's scalp, crying out as he was pushed over the edge. Every muscle in this body tightened as he came, holding onto his lover. Dark moaned into his shoulder as he reached his end as well, his seed filling the demon below him to the brim.

Oren released him as they both turned a bit boneless and his partner removed his teeth from the younger demon's flesh, lapping up the blood with his tongue.

"Well that was fun." the younger demon grinned running his hand through his lover's hair, at the same time reaching down for Dark's hand, lifting it to his lips to lick his own sticky essence off his fingers.

"You're such a little minx." he purred in his partner's ear, getting a sly grin in return. "It's almost morning, we better get back upstairs before they wake up."

"Alright." he agreed, getting another languid kiss before they both climbed off the desk and headed back upstairs to take their places back under the feet of the demon hunters.

* * *

Nero cracked open his eyes, squinting against the sunlight tinged by the city smog filtering into their bedroom. He propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing at a sharp pain in his neck. Why was he so sore?

Dante grunted as he moved his arm tightening around him, pulling him back down. Nero rolled onto his back with a mumble, his lover kissing his shoulder.

"Dante?"

"Hm?"

"You ever wake up with weird aches and feeling more tired than when you went to bed?" he grumbled.

"More than you know kid," he chuckled. "More than you know."

* * *

This is a little silly and seemingly a little random, but I thought doing it this way would be more fun than doing something about a shadow demon-which has been done i.e. Doppelganger. I also wanted to use this chapter to draw some parallels to Dante and Nero's own relationship-demonic things that neither of them would ever really notice or acknowledge, like having a powerful partner which I think would be a deciding factor between purely demonic mates. I also had to decide what effect the shadows would have on Dante and Nero since everything those two do happens with Dark and Oren as well :P

So leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 10, 2011


	43. Chapter 43 Luck

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 43

Theme: Luck

surrendertome: Yeah, I thought that Dark and Oren having an impact on the guys would be funny :3 The shadows are both full demons-they're not part of Dante or Nero they're just demons who have taken their shape and been bound to them. 57 chapters to go now! TT_TT it's so hard! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Their doubles pretty much are hornier than the originals, being demons and all XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I thought about things with Oren and Dark before now too, but I just never had a place for them until now ;3 There really doesn't seem to be another way to put them in-why use copies when you can have the originals? But I like them a lot and may have to find a way to use them in another chapter ;p Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yeah, I really liked Oren when I first created him so I wanted to do something with him :3 I'm glad you noticed the parallels! Dark before Oren came around? Oh I'm sure he wandered the night doing what demons do ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kriwufei: XD Yes Oren is Nero spelled backwards I felt like a genius when I came up with it-especially when Oren is a real name! Doesn't work the same with Dante…I don't even know how to say Etnad but it's not pretty…so I just call him Dark instead :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: It's all cool, I know when things are complicated and busy (I should be doing a Roman Life report right now . . XD) I like it when I can come up with the 'off-the-beaten-path' kind of ideas, they're the most fun because it's usually something others haven't done before, a lot of chapters it seems to be things others have done and you're just putting your own spin on it. I love Oren, I fell in love with him during Devil's Playground as well and I've been wanting to use him again, he has Nero's personality just a little more raw without all the barriers that the kid puts up around himself :3 I have no idea where everyone else went on here! But I've seen a few things updated sporadically so those make me happy! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Yeah, in Devil's Playground I gave Nero actually a reflection that lives in Nero's shadow :3 I really liked doing the last prompt. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Dark and Oren are very simplistic, they live purely off of demonic instinct that both Nero and Dante feel but choose to ignore or fight :3 Oren pouting would be like Nero pouting XD Oren is like Nero only he isn't as reserved-he doesn't build up barriers to protect himself like Nero does :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lightwings: I'm sorry about that error on my part, it was in Devil's Playground where Oren was first introduced-my fault for making the two names to similar ^_^; Dante definitely has an idea of what the shadows do when they're sleeping XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: DantexNero established relationship**

* * *

Dante already knew it was going to be a bad day when he woke up and Nero was still gone. He'd gone off on a mission with Trish more than a week ago, going on two weeks into the northern tundra. He was worried about them, but Lady insisted two of them had to go and two had to stay, it was the luck of the draw but it wasn't very lucky at all since it split them up.

He forcefully pulled himself out of bed, letting out an oath when he stepped onto a pile of nails on the floor. He fell back onto the bed grumbling as he pulled the sharp implements out, trying to remember how they got there before he gasped. He knocked the box over turning off his alarm which-at the time-he had no idea what it was for, but now he remembered-he had a meeting with Lady and a client at eleven.

He grabbed the alarm and checked the clock. Ten fifty-he had ten minutes to get there, because damn it, he needed the money. He ran out of the bedroom grabbing his clothes on the way and swearing when he stepped on a few more nails-damn things!

* * *

Lady shot him a sour look when he showed up ten minutes late, a look that told him he was going to be chewed out as soon as the client was out of hearing range. The client appeared to be a rough hewn man with dark hair and gray eyes, a cigarette dangling between his lips. He wore a leather jacket, jeans that had certainly seen better days and scuffed motorcycle boots. He gave Dante a critical look as he approached.

"Sorry I'm late-overslept." he said in way of explanation. Lady looked like she wanted to kick him in the shin.

"Dante, this is Jack." she said as the men shook hands.

"What's up?" the demon hunter asked, trying to avoid inhaling second-hand smoke.

Jack shrugged noncommittally.

"Okay then, so what did you need us to do?"

"Right, well there's been some weird stuff going on with my bro, he called me a few days ago and said there were local storms going on out by the farm, but they weren't reporting 'em on the weather or nothin' they thought that was kinda weird. I stopped getting calls from them yesterday and that's not like 'em. I think somethin' real bad happened."

"So where's this farm?" he asked carefully, the city didn't exactly have farms nearby.

"'bout three hours north of here."

"Three hours?" the male devil slayer asked.

"Yes, and you're going on your own." Lady informed him.

"What?"

"I have some other things to take care of, you'll be fine on your own."

He sighed. "Right, fine. So give me some directions."

* * *

Dante rested his head against his hand has he drove down the highway, music blasted from his speakers but did little to alleviate his boredom. The passenger seat was empty and that hadn't happened in about…two years, since the kid had come to stay with him…well, maybe a few times, but not after he'd been gone for so long.

He enjoyed the time alone for the first week, doing whatever he wanted and gorging himself guiltlessly on pizza, hogging the bed and taking midnight strolls. He could do some of the stuff with Nero around, but sometimes it was nice to be alone.

He was done with it at this point now though, he missed the banter, name calling, adrenaline pumping fights, sweet kisses and sex…he really missed sex.

The demon hunter gasped and grabbed the wheel before slamming the brakes as he heard a loud bang causing him to pull off to the side of the road. He growled and pressed his forehead to the wheel, either someone was chasing him with a shotgun or he blew a tire.

"Damn it." he swore, killing the engine and opening the door, avoiding the cars buzzing past him as he looked down to see his rear tire was flat. He ran his hand through his hair trying to remember if he even had a spare tire. He walked around and popped the trunk pulling the floor back he growled under his breath, because it was empty. He couldn't remember when he'd last had to replace a tire.

He slammed the trunk closed and looked around, well, there seemed to be a town nearby, they had to have a gas station or something that would be able to help him.

* * *

The town was only about three miles away, unfortunately half way there the clouds finally parted and dumped buckets of rain onto his head, soaking him to the bone. Fortunately he was able to get to the station and they had the tire he needed.

"Do you want a ride back to your car?" the cashier wondered.

Dante mopped his soaking wet hair away from his face, the tire sitting on his shoulder. "Uh, yeah I'd appreciate it."

She nodded with a smile, loading the heavily armed man who seemed to be having a bad day into her car and taking him back to his own vehicle which was in the same state as he left it.

"Thanks." he offered, starting to get out before the female grabbed his hand.

"You seem to be having a bad one, maybe I can help?" she offered in a husky tone.

He offered a disarming grin "Really, you've helped me enough, thanks a lot." he finished, making a hasty getaway.

It took the woman a few moments to figure out she'd been brushed off, but when she did she pealed away with a squeal of tires and a wave of rainwater in her wake. Dante rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, figuring he was already soaking wet so it didn't really matter. He pulled out a jack and wrench in order to change the flat, the wrench slipping only once and cutting his finger.

After that whole ordeal he was sure the only article of clothing he had that wasn't wet were his socks, but he got back into his vehicle and drove the rest of the way out to the farm.

* * *

"It had to be Blitz-three Blitz. I hate my life." Dante muttered, Rebellion resting on his shoulder as he walked out, cutting down some of the stalks of corn as he made his way through the field to get to the Blitz who seemed to be having a party out here. Rain was still pouring down and lightning flashed across the sky.

Jack's family was fine, just terrified of leaving and the phone line had been knocked out yesterday.

The demons obviously heard him coming from the sound of his blade swishing through the plants and let out roars of fury, lightning bouncing off them in his direction, he rolled out of the way, water flying off his form. The electricity decided this was a fabulous path for them to follow and zapped into the devil slayer making him grunt and fall to the ground, his muscles twitching.

"O-ow. This is just n-not my day." he breathed looking over at the monsters as he got back to his feet. He drew Ebony and Ivory and started charging energy into them.

* * *

By the time Dante was finished night had fallen and he was exhausted. The occupants of the house were fine, the Blitz were dead and he was twitching, achy and cold.

"Problem is all taken care of ma'am." he informed the woman who answered the door to the farmhouse.

"Oh thank you so much! We were just too scared to even leave the house, all that lightning was so close! Oh, well you just look freezing young man, come in the house and warm up for a spell!" she said taking his arm and dragging him inside before he could protest.

The woman 'Betty' insisted he eat something and spend the night, how could he refuse such hospitality after the rotten day he'd had? She even offered him some dry clothes seeing as his were now completely wet, squelching and soggy. The leather would have to be conditioned when he got back home or it would get hard and crack, but for now he would allow it to dry so that he could wear it home tomorrow.

He ate with the whole family that was there Betty, her husband and their other son-Jack's brother. He was given some corn chowder, which wasn't pizza, but seeing as he hadn't eaten all day it tasted like the best damn stuff on Earth. He was also given some blankets and pillows and set up on the couch and left alone.

He was amazed at how trusting the people were, but was also just as impressed and grateful for it. Given the day he'd had he expected to fall asleep immediately, however he just laid there staring at the popcorn ceiling, once in awhile checking the clock to find hours had passed.

8:50...10:12...11:05...1:36

At that point the sat up to look around the darkened farmhouse, finding a strange mixture of grief, loneliness and restlessness in his heart. Being here just didn't feel right, like he was intruding on someone else's normal life, like it was something he wasn't entitled to anymore. A cozy little picket fence home with mom, pop and brother.

It was something he hadn't experienced in a long time and it just felt wrong to him, he had his own family now, a family he'd made for himself. It was little and fucked up-he chuckled at the thought-and was mostly cobbled together from luck and circumstance, but none of that mattered. He just wanted to go home.

He got off the couch and got his gear-it was mostly dry. He left a note of thanks and took off down the moonlit highway, hoping that his luck had finally turned around.

* * *

He arrived back at the shop about half past four in the morning, everything was dark and the doors were locked just like he'd left it. He slid his key into the lock and let himself inside walking a few steps before his toe caught on something and he tripped forward with a gasp.

He heard fabric shift and a gun cock in the darkness.

Dante froze taking a second to get his bearings realizing the scent in the air was familiar and welcome.

"Who's there?" Nero's sleep husky voice asked.

"S'me. And if you shoot me you're going to put me into a worse mood than the one I'm already in."

"Dante?" the safety clicked back into place on the kid's revolver. "What are you doing? I thought you were asleep?"

"Nah, been a hell of a day, why didn't you come get me up?"

"Well, first reason is I'm polite and I know how you don't like being woke up-" he stopped to hiss and close his eyes as Dante turned on the light to see the young man laying on the couch a blanket pulled over him and a pillow under his head. "The second is due to the fact that it would hurt me to go up the stairs."

"Why's that?" he asked walking over as Nero pulled the blankets off his left leg to show a brace on his knee.

"I fractured one of the bones in my leg and as a bonus sprained my knee." he said with mock excitement.

"Ah, so you had a rough one too." he said noticing that the things he had tripped on were Nero's bags he'd apparently dropped at the door as soon as he got inside.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What's say you and I go to bed and get some shuteye?" he smiled.

"Okay." he said slowly shifting to get up. The older male stopped him to pick him up gently instead.

"I don't need to be carried-" he protested, but was cut off by a kiss, that was suppose to be a peck, but turned into something more lingering, lasting until they had to break away for air.

"You miss me, old man?"

"Only as much as you missed me."

The young man smirked. "I guess just this once you can carry me." he said nuzzling his lover's stubbled jaw.

Dante grinned. His luck _had _to finally be turning around.

* * *

Holy crap! I actually focused on Dante for an ENTIRE chapter. D8 I am surprised with myself XD I'm not sure how I feel about the beginning and I know it's a little choppy…but I think the ending justifies the means :3 I'm interested to see what you guys have to say about it :3 Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 17, 2011


	44. Chapter 44 Shattered

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 44

Theme: Shattered

Lotus Butterfly: I like to focus on one of the characters at a time sometimes, that's what happens in this chapter too. :3 Dante can take anything gracefully pretty much-including getting impaled! XD Hope things are going well for you! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yeah, Dante having a bad day can be pretty funny :3 I love Lady too, I like to include her where I can. 'Normal' for Dante would probably be pretty 'abnormal' XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: I did manage to focus on Dante! It's so hard! I even surprised myself with it! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero can always turn Dante's luck around, sometimes whether it's good or bad is debatable! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I was happy to focus on Dante for once, it was fun :3 I try to focus on different characters at different times, I think I've done it with all four of them at different times at least :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lightwings: I liked giving some insight to Dante, it was fun, but it's usually difficult! XD I love it when Dante and Nero finally get together after a chapter like that :3 Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Maniac the Hedgehog: I'm glad you like the challenges! They can be pretty difficult sometimes but that's the fun! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 17, 18**

* * *

Nero was really starting to like travel, planes still scared the hell out of him, but it was getting more bearable with each flight. However walking up to the old ruins of Pevensey Castle made him rethink this trip he'd taken on his own. The towers and walls were crumbling and holey and looked in a major state of disrepair-which was probably closer to being in great shape since the thing had been around since 1088 some of it had even been around since 340 AD.

He shook his head and started over the bridge, dusk was coming on fast and he didn't want to be here all night. He'd wanted to come earlier but after eleven hours on a plane caused some severe jetlag and the only thing he could do was crash in his hotel room. There was something about the castle that was scaring off visitors, and it wasn't the normal things like ghosts which were apparently seen there pretty often. No one could give a description of exactly what it was that was freaking them out. Someone had apparently found out about Devil May Cry-likely from one of Trish's visits-and that's what had brought him here. Trish would normally be taken the trips out to places like England, but she was off somewhere in Russia and they weren't able to reach her, which meant one of the remaining three had to go.

The young hunter carefully walked under the huge stone archway, his eyes widening as all of the decay of the castle seemed to disappear and once again become whole-that was certainly unusual. He looked around the courtyard. A church sat to his left dark and eerie and before him was the castle's keep; all towers and small square openings for archers, all lit with a backdrop of reds and oranges from the setting sun over the walls. There was also a light on within the keep, that must've been where he was suppose to go.

"Huh." he grunted striding forward and resting his sword on his shoulder, wanting to be prepared if any spooks decided to jump out at him. The wrought iron gate smoothly lifted as he approached, opening up into the castle decorated in the age old theme of 'medieval times.' It reminded him of Fortuna…Fortuna Castle and the first time he was there. How none of it had worked out as he'd intended. The Order he belonged to, but never really belonged to and Kyrie who he loved but clearly she never cared for him as deeply as he did her, even the thought of it made his heart sink and shatter inside his ribcage. He was lucky that he'd actually found anyone to care about him.

Once inside the metal gate closed with finality behind him. He paused to run his bringer over the rough stone next to him, testing it's realness. He'd seen pictures of this place and it should have just been rubble. There was something seriously supernatural going on here for sure.

He made his way further inside the castle and frowned when he saw a woman in old Elizabethian clothing, a bodice and long full skirt as well as a piece of starched lace on her head, she watched him introspectively, but didn't speak.

"…Hello?" he offered, holding tightly to Red Queen's hilt. Her brown eyes met his for a moment before she turned to glide away. "Hey-wai-" he stopped when the lady simply went through the wall. His mouth fell open in surprise, Okay, he was used to weird things happening, but a demon had never walked away and gone through a wall before. How did he follow her? Did he need to follow her at all?

"She couldn't answer you anyway young man," Nero whirled to see an old man in a gray suit with a walking stick standing near a far door. "Her tongue was cut out you know."

"Are you a…?"

"Spirit? Yes my boy, though you shouldn't let it shake you, you look much more dangerous than little old me." he said pleasantly with a smile.

The half-demon hesitated. "What's going on here?"

"That's the right question to be asking my boy. A master demon of illusion has taken over the castle and all of the spirits here have been bound to his will."

"Ah, so I am in the right place," he grinned. "Point me in the right direction and I'll be on my way then."

The old man tilted his head in thought. "Well, I can't tell you that…" he said picking up his walking stick to gesture towards the door to his left. "Just that it will be dangerous."

Nero smirked slightly. "Thanks mister." he said following his direction and heading into the next room. If Nero hadn't known any better he'd think at this point his freaking sanity had finally shattered, but for some reason he didn't quite believe it was true. Not yet anyway.

The next room he walked into was covered in rugs and tapestries, a fire roared in the fireplace across the room from him the wall to his right was solid stone and the wall to his left was made up entirely of a mirror in a gilded gold frame. There were no other doors in this room. He frowned and looked over at the reflective glass.

Strange thing was that the mirror showed a door on the opposite wall where there wasn't one. He walked over to that corner of the room and pressed against it but it was solid. He turned back to the mirror so he could look at it again but in doing so he noticed his own reflection-or where it should have been. There was a male in dark clothing, vague and a bit opaque before it focused like twisting the lens on a camera.

It was him…but not him. Dark skin and hair and glowing embers for eyes, his coat had turned black the soft red interior became a dark purple. Red Queen had turned a deep blue and his gun, normally a gleaming silver, had also become ebony with red roses decorating the barrel. Perhaps that was what the people of Fortuna saw when they looked at him.

Nero glared and drew his revolver, firing at the apparition. The bullet struck the mirror fracturing it and making the glass shatter outward before cracks crawled across the rest of the frame. His 'reflection' raised it's right hand and shook a human finger at him before his left demon hand shot out of the broken glass snatching for Nero's leg. The demon hunter gasped and scrambled back but was grabbed anyway, screaming as he was knocked onto his back on the floor. He grabbed for Red Queen but was unable to get her free before he was sucked into the shattered mirror.

* * *

Yeah, it's a little short, but I'm squeezing out all the prompts I can! XD I will continue this in the next chapter, so don't worry I won't leave this completely on a cliffhanger! :3 I hope you like it so far, leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 26, 2011


	45. Chapter 45 Reflection

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 45

Theme: Reflection

SirenaLoreley: I've seen Fatal Frame-ghosts actually scare the crap out of me XD Ghosts aren't what Nero needs to worry about though, so Camera Oscura wouldn't help him much XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Hope I didn't take too long! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I like to concentrate on the individual as well as 2 person teams once in awhile just to get a feel for the character as well as their interactions, I'm afraid the only ones I haven't done now at this point are Nero and Lady together XD I do like that I got a little mystery and spookiness in the last chapter so lots of fun there, and I always am creeped out by mirrors I'm from the part of the country where the 'Bloody Mary' myth originated and it freaks me out! XD Thanks for the noodle soup! :P I do the same thing from time to time, reread stories and mutter things to myself that I think are funny, making my roommates think I'm crazy XD Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

KookieMeow: It wasn't my intent to be the mirror from the first DMC-I hadn't even considered that really XD I have played that mission with Nelo Angelo though :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I really liked doing the castle-it was a pain in the arse to find a good castle though-with lots of ghosts and such that would be interesting to use. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I'm glad you liked the descriptions I pictured every room in my head before I started writing it so that probably helped :3 Yes, the figure in the mirror is Oren, I meant to mention it last chapter and forgot! I know Nero doesn't get enough spotlight enough-or if he does it's because he's in trouble. You've probably noticed my stories are pretty Nero heavy in one regard or another XD But I alsys try to show that he's a capable demon hunter, at least to some degree :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yep, you guessed it! It's Oren! :3 Hope you like this chapter-thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

Maniac the Hedgehog: Dante is still home in the shop! They can't afford to send both boys to jolly old England! XD Thanks for reviewing! *Gives cookies*

Okay, I didn't really say it in the last chapter, but these chapters are kind of an alternate way of Nero gaining Oren :3 So, the demon is Oren and his weapons are Blue Queen and Red Rose, just so we're clear :3

**Background: Ch. 1**

* * *

_Nero grabbed for Red Queen but was unable to get her free before he was sucked into the shattered mirror._

Once on the other side of the mirror, it was just like the other side of the room-except backwards and of course there was the demon that looked like him, who was currently pulling out Red Rose. Nero twisted, his leg hitting the back of the demon's knees, making him lose his grip as well as his balance.

The young hunter slid to his feet quickly, drawing Red Queen and swinging it towards the other male who quickly pulled his legs out of the way as he finished drawing his gun and fired at Nero. The kid pulled his blade up sideways to block the bullets, before revving the handle to prepare for some stronger attacks.

"Are you the one taking over the castle?" he demanded. Taking on an evil persona of himself definitely seemed like something an illusion demon would do.

Oren smirked evilly, flashing fang. "No, just the one who guards his chamber." he replied, revving up his own blade.

"Guess that means I'm close." he stated striking out with a vertical blow from above, only to be parried by Blue Queen, sparks and fire dancing between the blades. The two started into a series of slashes, blows and flames. Nero grabbed onto the hilt of Red Queen with his bringer to throw some extra power behind his slash knocking his opponent a few feet back.

Once there was some distance between them he lashed out with his bringer to grab his double knocking him up against the solid stone wall and letting him bounce off. Oren fell to the ground with a grunt before rolling away from the gunshot aimed at his head. He flexed his left hand, his own devil bringer, covered with ebony plates with a bright red glow shining out if it.

"Oh, that's good, very interesting." he grinned, lashing out as well, Nero lifted his arm to protect himself-gasping as he felt his skin around his eye torn by the ghost bringer as it wrapped around his right arm, yanking him forward. The demon pulled Blue Queen forward in an attempt to impale the demon hunter.

Nero closed his eye as blood started to drip into it and grabbed onto the top part of his own blade's counterpart lifting himself up and twisting in order to kick Oren in the face forcing him to lose his grip once again and the young hunter fell to the carpeted floor. He covered his eye wanting to make sure he hadn't actually hit his eye and he could still see. He was cut short however when he saw the sword being brought down towards him again, he reached up to catch it with his bringer and his breath hitched as flame danced up the edge over his hand and towards his face making him twist out of the way. His devil arm would be fine his face wouldn't if he caught it there.

He pushed up on the blade and rolled out of the way, grabbing Blue Rose. He held his right eye closed while he took aim and fired, however, he only caught Oren in the shoulder, missing his mark of his heart. He swore under his breath, ducking out of the way again as his reflection decided to take some shots at him. The young hunter rolled to his feet, crying out in pain when a bullet struck his knee, the ghostly arm of his opponent snatched his injured leg dragging him to the ground as he holstered his revolver.

Oren drew Blue Queen and slammed it straight down, Nero grabbed for the blade but he didn't have enough leverage to keep it from sinking down into his gut prying an anguished scream from his throat until he coughed, blood falling from his lips.

The demon grinned, watching as his devil bringer's luminosity changed from ruby red to a faint blue glow, the armor beginning to take on a rust color, his skin started to become pale peach and his hair lightened, his clothes following suit.

Nero looked down at himself in horror realizing he was starting to turn dark himself, they were switching places as he died! The hunter reached into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the treasure inside. He cried out again as the blade was pulled out of his stomach, the demon putting it on his shoulder as his features continued to lighten and he watched it with glee.

Nero pulled out the vital star Dante had given him before he'd left and quickly shoved it in his mouth, crushing it with his teeth to let the goo inside run down his throat. His flesh started knitting instantly and he lifted his gun to shoot, squeezing off three rounds. The first two went into the reflection's shoulder, and the third into his head. Oren fell back onto the floor, the color he'd been slowly gaining faded fast as Nero healed and he was injured.

The demon hunter quickly got to his feet and slashed down towards Oren's throat, stopping a hairsbreadth away at the same time he stomped down on his reflection's right hand, making him whimper with pain. The demon's eyes were dim and exhausted and Nero couldn't help but hesitate-it looked like him. He knew that if he had died on that floor in a few minutes it _would_ have been him.

"I tried to protect them." Oren's voice croaked, sending icy shivers down the hunter's spine, it even sounded like him.

'_I saved those fucking people.' _he'd said that single phrase more times than he cared to contemplate right now and it made him angry. "Shut up."

The dark copy looked at him in confusion. "You're here to kill the demon and release the spirits here…aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I tried to protect the castle and the spirits here. I'm a demon, a weak one but a demon. I used to reign over this place. Morpheus was too powerful, he overpowered me and bound me here."

Nero scoffed.

"Believe me or not, but take what strength I have to help you." he offered.

The hunter frowned skeptically. "Alright, fine. How are you going to help me?"

Oren smiled slightly. "I'm your reflection."

With that he simply disappeared with a light puff of dark smoke. The slayer frowned and spun around, looking for him, stopping when he saw his dark reflection in the glass waving at him. A simple wink and his appearance in the looking glass returned to normal.

Nero quirked an eyebrow before shrugging. "Whatever, I'm not buying a ticket for your ass on the plane ride back though."

A simple chuckle answered him.

* * *

So that's all I'm doing on this for now I think. I hope you guys like the action. I'll try to get some Dante and Nero stuff going on next chapter, we'll see. Hope you guys all had a good week and such, if you had Thanksgiving I hope that was good too! :3 Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 29, 2011


	46. Chapter 46 Love

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 46

Theme: Love

L. K. Heinrich: I don't think I've seen that part in Soul Calibur 3, but I agree, Nero has a tendency of picking up and absorbing things wherever he goes XD Glad you liked the new background. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes, the last chapter was the alternate way of Nero meeting Oren if it didn't happen like it does in Devil's Playground :3 Oren definitely would have killed him if Dante hadn't given the kid that vital star! I think my favorite part was when they started switching places, I just thought that was really cool. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: XD I'm glad you liked the gore-don't worry about the survey I got more than enough people to take it so I'm good to go :3 Yeah Oren is Nero backwards-makes sense since he's Nero's reflection. It's okay that you didn't notice it I love it because I felt like a genius when I came up with it-and the fact that Oren is a real name! I really liked the Shadows chapter too. I think I might end up doing some more with those two if I can :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I'm glad you like Oren so much! I just like playing with him as a foil to Nero's character-I think that's what makes him so interesting is that he's a new character but he plays off of the others so he's not annoying XD I felt like Nero had to say something smartassed after a battle like that, so as long as Oren stays in his reflection and not in the physical plane I guess there's no reason for Nero to get him a plane ticket anyway XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: If I can think of anything I'll continue the last chapter, but for right now I'm moving on-I would love to see a story from you though! ;3 You should definitely give it a try! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Surendertome: I'm glad that you thought it was easy to understand what was going on I take great pains to try to make it clear XD It's really hard when doubles are fighting! I always love it when I can think of the perfect jab that Nero would throw out there, it makes my day XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lightwings: Yeah, it's suppose to be like Nero's shadow basically but I didn't want to rehash the same exact thing, so Nero gets a reflection who lives in the shadows instead :3 I love it when I can nail down their humor, it always makes the chapter for me :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Maniac the Hedgehog: Two Neros…double the pain or double the pleasure for Dante?:3 XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 25, 16, 26, 30, 38, 43 (Yes, these seem like they're in a random order, check out my DA journal to see the actual timeline these chapters should be in XD)**

* * *

Dante had experienced lots of things in his life, not the least of which were love and loss. Love for his parents, sibling, friends and many of those things he'd lost. The ones he was able to keep he thought of as the most precious things he possessed. He hadn't allowed himself too much tenderness for his lovers, that is of course, before Nero. It was too dangerous to get attached to a human woman, Lady may have been the exception to the rule, but they'd mutually decided that they already had a good thing going on.

The way he cared about Nero was exceedingly special , and exceptionally dangerous for them both. There were apparently never enough demons looking for the chance to take down Sparda's son, and more still who just wanted to hurt him, Lady, Trish and Nero were the very best ways to do that without setting foot in the same room as Dante. He however trusted his cohorts to be able to protect themselves (most of the time), if he didn't he'd be in some serious trouble with all of them.

The famed devil hunter took the dirty magazine off his face looking over at the kid who was passed out on the couch, one leg on the couch, one resting on the floor, one arm stretched above his head, his other hand wrapped around his music player, his headphones sat on his head blaring music into his ears, his lips were slightly parted, a trail of drool dripping down his chin. The older man couldn't help but chuckle as he got to his feet and stretched, strolling over and lightly kicking the couch.

Nero's breath hitched and his eyes opened with a start, looking up to see his partner grinning at him. He wiped the spit off his chin before pulling one headphone off his ear.

"What?" he grumped his glare softening as the older man climbed onto the couch with him, his lower body sliding into the space between Nero's legs while he wrapped his arms around the young male's torso, propping himself up on his elbows.

Normally Nero would push the older slayer off him, complaining that he was too heavy to lay on him, however in his lazy stupor he decided that his weight and warmth were comforting rather than annoying, and made efforts to actually keep him there. The leg that remained on the couch he wrapped lazily around Dante's knees, while his devil bringer reached out to play with a few strands of his lover's silver hair.

Despite having fewer years than his partner he was no stranger to different loves and losses himself. Tough love from the Order and Credo at the time he was reluctantly accepted-before the accident, even some brotherly love for Credo as well since he was one of the people he'd considered family. His love for Kyrie; it was still a complete mystery what kind of love that was, she was part of his family, then his romantic interest, then something like a sister. Perhaps she had always been like his sibling and they'd mistaken it for something else. He also cared deeply for his new friends he made here in the city, Trish and Lady, though they could seem like heartless bastards sometimes could always be counted on in a tight spot-and he would always put himself out there to protect them as well.

All of these things were important to him of course, but his love for Dante was simply more special and much more complex than any he'd had before. They were rivals, they were friends, they were enemies and they were lovers all to a certain extent that combined together to form something competitive, friendly, passionate and, surprisingly, lasting. Something most of his other relationships lacked, so it wasn't shocking to think Nero wanted to hold onto it with both hands, and enjoy the ride while it lasted because like everything else he was sure someday this would end too.

Dante's face loomed close to his own with a grin. "You're brooding."

"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking." he replied, pressing the stop button on his media player. "And you better be nice if you don't want to be punched off me."

"Oh, I'll be nice." he stated, kissing his younger counterpart. Nero leisurely returned the gesture, their lips meeting and separating a fraction before coming together again. Dante's tongue slipped into his lover's mouth, the young man's own slick appendage caressing and rubbing against the invader, welcoming it in.

Nero's human hand came up to caress his partner's cheek, sliding into his hair, pulling him closer. Hands slowly started to wander, their lips only parting when they needed to breathe, though their make-out didn't take on the needy, passionate edge it usually did. They were simply in a different state of mind.

The older man started to pull away-unsuccessfully-as Nero pulled him back a few times, reluctant to let him go, before he managed to get some space between them.

"Should we take this upstairs?" he purred, "As nice as this is, there's a lot more room there."

The young man looked at where they were before nodding in agreement, it might be fun to have a quick round of sex on the couch from time to time, but not today, that wasn't what they were after. Dante got up first and his partner pushed his headphones off as he stood as well. The older hunter laced their fingers, his human with the kid's demonic, to lead him upstairs to their bedroom.

Once there Nero turned, leaving their hands together he took hold of the zipper on his lover's shirt and slowly pulled it down, watching attentively as each inch of skin was revealed to him. He pulled his bringer away once the shirt was fully undone to slide his hands over his lover's masculine chest and push his shirt off over his shoulders before kissing his neck, hands slipping to his hips to push him back towards the bed.

Dante chuckled and unzipped the kid's hoodie taking it as well as his shirt off before wrapping his arms around the young man and swinging him up into his arms and down onto the bed a playful grin on his face. Nero laughed as well but quickly swapped their positions again so that he was on top, straddling the older slayer's hips and lightly ground down, making the red hunter throw his head back and moan softly.

"I'm not quite done with you yet." he purred, taking the opportunity to lean down and kiss up Dante's smooth jaw, and up to his ear where he lightly sucked on the lobe, earning a growl of pleasure. He made a trail of open mouth kisses down to the tattoo on the older male's shoulder. The one of his name. He loved that tattoo. Dante had even gone on his own to have a blue rose added to it, which prompted Nero to finally return the favor. He had a red D, the same style as the 'D' in 'Devil' on the sign outside and a red rose tattooed on his own left shoulder.(1)

Nero continued down his lover's chest his hands running up his sides as he flicked his tongue out over his lover's nipple, making him lightly grunt. Dante's hands buried themselves into the kid's snowy hair as he made his way all the way down to the hem of his pants before stopping and sliding back up with a grin.

"Tease." the older man stated, smiling back before grabbing his lover's hips and quickly flipping their positions. "Your turn."

"Yes sir." he smirked, stretching a little languidly, running one hand down his chest. Dante grinned at the flirtatious motion leaving a peck on his lips then one on the 'D' tattoo before sliding down further, unbuckling the kid's belt and unfastening his pants. He slowly pulled each garment off individually, building up tension, until his breath ghosted over the younger man's shaft, making Nero's own breath stutter, his body tensing. Dante simply smiled and placed a kiss to the top making the young slayer grunt, glaring a little as his lover pulled away.

"Dante…" he complained, want tainting his voice.

"I'm sorry _Nero_, what was it you're asking?" he wondered huskily.

"Please, Dante, please…" he breathed.

The older man chuckled and leaned down, running his tongue over the slit, Nero pressed his head back into the pillow and moaned, his hands running over his lover's strong back and shoulders, trying to coax him along. The older devil closed his mouth over the head, still teasing with his tongue, causing more groans and mewls to fall from his younger partner's lips. His mouth moved down, taking more of the length in to the hot cavern, sucking and licking. Nero arched and gasped until his hips were pinned down, letting the older hunter continue his ministrations.

He slid his head up and down slowly and teasingly before pulling away as he tasted precum on his tongue. Dante slipped up to meet the kid's lips again. Nero's hands ran over his back, squared human nails as well as the sharp demon talons sliding harmlessly across his skin, the very physical manifestation of their bloodline and their precarious balance. One side always had to be in control and the two had chosen their human natures.

The red slayer reached down to flick open his belt buckle and take off the rest of his clothes. In the meantime Nero reached to the bedside table to get a tube of lube, cracking the seal and pouring some of the slick substance into his human palm. He waited a few moments before reaching out to grab the other male's hardened length, stroking and gently squeezing as he prepared his lover. Dante closed his eyes, growling softly in appreciation.

Nero grinned, lifting his legs to wrap around his partner's hips, pulling Dante back down over him. The red hunter ran his hand over a strong thigh.

"Think you're ready?"

"I'm fine. No more teasing." he replied taking his partner's lower lip between his teeth to pull him into another kiss, at the same time arching his body slightly. Dante chuckled against his lips, guiding himself so that he could enter the younger male.

Once inside, the older demon started a slow, deliberate pace, drawing a short gasp out of Nero with each movement, one of his hands threaded in Dante's platinum hair, his demonic appendage wrapping around his own length, stroking it in time with his lover's torturously-deliciously slow pace. Each thrust pushed their tempo just a fraction faster.

The two moved completely in synchronization, their faces only inches apart, their lips meeting every few moments wanting to feel the other totally. Pleasure rocked through them causing soft moans to fall from their lips. Dante ran his right hand down the younger male's chest before coming to a rest on his hip.

"Dante…" Nero groaned, though it wasn't a sound of submission or possession. It caused the older man to open his eyes meeting the half-lidded hues of his partner who looked at him with adoration.

"God, Nero." he sighed in response, kissing the younger male. Nero groaned against his lips gasping for air when they parted.

"F-faster." he implored breathlessly.

The older devil did as he was asked speeding up the pace slamming in and out of him faster, the young man arching to every thrust, moaning as pleasure wracked his frame. Dante's name fell from his lips every few moments as he gripped his love's shoulder tightly while still pumping himself with his other hand. Dante littered kisses and nips along his jaw and neck showering him with affection as the heat grew tighter and tighter in his belly.

"Dante…I'm going to…" he gasped.

"Me too kid." he whispered.

After a few more thrusts both of them spilled over the edge, Nero's essence splashing between their bellies and chests and Dante released his seed deep inside his partner. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap, gasping for breath.

The red demon kissed the shell of his lover's ear. "I love you."

Nero couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Dante."

* * *

(1) If you would like to see the tattoos I actually drew them so you can visit me at and check them out-my kiriban is still going too! :3

Daw, this is so sugary sweet it almost hurts my teeth! I hope you guys enjoy the change of pace, it's not quite like my other lemons, but I really like it, so I hope that you do too! :3 Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 4, 2011


	47. Chapter 47 Frost

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 47

Theme: Frost

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yes, that was the general idea, it was lovemaking instead of fucking XD I think it's cute too, just seeing the guys actually being _gentle_ and taking things _slow?_ What blasphemy is this! ? XD j/k Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: It should be illegal how sexy-cute the last chapter was? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I'm glad you liked the change of pace, I'm going to try to keep switching gears :3 I really like to do the introspective before the stuff happens in the chapter, I think it helps pull everything together :3 I'm glad you have confidence in me-I'm still questioning it! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I love making the guys in love XD It's just sweet and delicious! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: It seems like it's a bit imbalanced about 98% of the time it's demonic mating/fucking and the other 2% the human sides get a turn XD I'm just trying to balance it out a bit. I think for us the demon is more interesting to explore, but their human halves are important too :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Glad you liked the lemon XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: XD You caught me this time! Just in time too huh? I like to do different things in each lemon, whether it be place, position or something kinky I just try to do different stuff so they're not all the same XD I love the warm and fluffy stuff too :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 20, 9, 10**

* * *

_December 16_

Nero shivered as he padded downstairs into the office. It had simply been getting colder and colder recently. Dante said it had not yet begun to get cold…which wasn't at all encouraging to the native island dweller. Fortuna had it's bouts of cold snaps, he'd even experienced snow during his mission hunting for Dante, but it wasn't natural snow, it was due to the devil gate.

The young hunter paused on his trip to the kitchen to get coffee to take a detour to the front window of the shop. Everything seemed to be coated with a layer of glitter. The whole world seemed to sparkle. It was beautiful, and he had no idea what was causing it. His gaze was riveted as if he turned away the beautiful world would disappear before his eyes.

He decided to risk it, sprinting back up the stairs to get dressed-as quietly as possible. Dante slept like a rock but he didn't want to wake him up and have to field questions about why he needed to get outside right this moment. He declared his mission successful when the older hunter was still snoring fitfully as he walked out making his way down to the front doors and carefully stepping outside a blast of cold hitting him, waking him better than any espresso.

He breathed in the chill air, exhaling a cloud of steam. The surfaces of everything were just as beautiful as they had looked from inside, even the shop was covered in a layer of the stuff. He hesitantly reached out to touch it. His fingers came back wet and the sparkles were gone from where he'd touched. He pressed his devil bringer to the wall and pulled it away wet.

'_It's ice.'_ he realized. He'd never seen this in Fortuna, but a word for it did come to mind-frost. He'd heard of it, he just never thought it would look so nice. So nice in fact he decided to take a walk into the cold to get coffee and donuts.

* * *

By the time he returned, coffee and donuts in tow Dante was awake-or at least he assumed so, a bunch of boxes were pushed into the corner that hadn't been there before. Though his partner wasn't sitting at his desk. He decided to set the food there.

"Dante?"

"Down here!" came the reply from the basement causing Nero to walk over to the opening that led to the stairs.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked as he made his way down looking over to where the older man was still barefoot in just a pair of pajama bottoms shuffling around the stacks of boxes that had been down here since he moved in.

"Getting the seasonal crap out."

"Seasonal crap?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Christmas stuff."

"Oh." he answered, still puzzled but deciding not to let it bother him. "Well I brought coffee and donuts back if you want some."

"Awesome." he grinned, grabbing a small box and walking up the stairs after his younger counterpart. He dropped the box with the others before heading over to the desk where Nero had thrown open the container of pastries and helped himself to one of the coffees.

Dante grabbed a strawberry jelly filled donut with an almost childlike glee. How the older hunter could be pleased by something so simple was beyond the younger half-devil, but as long as it made him happy he was willing to do the little things.

"So you don't know what Christmas is?" Dante guessed around a mouthful of the pastry.

"No. I mean…not other than the weird music that's been playing since November. Something about a baby?" he supposed.

The red hunter chuckled. "That's the religious holiday that most people celebrate, yeah, but I'm not much of a believer myself. This time of year is more of just a time to get together party and have some fun. 'Christmas' has pretty much been commercialized anyway."

"So…what's in all the boxes?" he wondered taking a bite of a glazed donut.

"A whole day's worth of work. We have a Christmas party every year for us as well as some other devil hunters and clients."

"Why?"

"Because it's loads of fun, but it means we have to 'deck the halls' so to speak."

Nero stared at him blankly. Obviously not catching the joke.

"…yeah, so let's crack open some boxes."

* * *

That day full of work turned out to be assembling a fake tree and covering it in different colored bulbs and ornaments as well as taking wreaths and putting them on the doors, and spreading holly and mistletoe around the office.

"Wait kid, you have to hang that one over a doorway." Dante pointed out as Nero was about to simply stick the mistletoe onto the wall.

"Why?"

"Because," he replied walking over to help him put the leafy plant above the door. "If two people end up under the mistletoe they have to kiss." he said with a grin, the plant now hovering above both their heads.

"Oh I see." he chuckled with a slight blush as the older man leaned in to kiss him. "So what other weird ass traditions does this holiday have?"

"Well, you give presents to those that you care about, go singing Christmas carols, drink eggnog and get shitfaced. It's all in good fun-we don't go singing through." he chuckled.

"Huh. I guess I'll get it." he nodded slightly.

* * *

_December 18..._

Nero shivered under the mound of blankets on the couch, a space heater sat near him, but didn't do much in the cavernous area of the office, but it was better than nothing. The furnace was out again so Dante had gone to get the parts to fix it, as the younger hunter had already taken a crack at it.

So now he was curled up on the couch watching movies about this 'holiday' season, seeing as he didn't fully understand it. Most of it seemed to do with family…though Dante hadn't even brought that aspect up. Maybe it was because neither of them really had a family anymore. It seemed most devil hunters didn't, maybe that's why they got together with each other instead.

Presents and Santa Claus were also a pretty recurring theme which confused him. If this 'Santa' person existed, why hadn't he ever heard of him before?

Most troubling to him was what he was going to get the older slayer? They'd really only just started dating a month or so ago and it was mostly about the sex if they were truly being honest. They were explosive together there was no doubt and while there were some feelings there neither one of them said anything about them.

That left him in a serious bind, he was the one that Dante allowed closest to him and he had no idea what sort of gift he would appreciate. The old man liked his old sturdy furniture that had survived numerous demon attacks to prove their worth. He had very little use for books other than when they couldn't actually find the demon, and he hated doing research period. He had more swords, guns and other weapons he couldn't even use them all and Nero hadn't even seen all of them in action yet but…

His gaze slid over to the instruments in the corner. Dante really liked to play his guitar but it was just a bit worn down, demon attacks had taken a few chunks from the wood and bent some of the metal but the older half-demon couldn't afford a new one and so contented himself with keeping the one he had in playing condition at least.

'_That will work perfectly_.' he thought with content, the pressure lifted off his shoulders now that he knew what it was he wanted.

* * *

_December 25, 5am_

The two devil hunters dropped down onto the sofa as Trish and Lady finally left. The shop was a mess, half full cups and grease stained plates littered nearly every available surface. The only lights that remained were the seizure-inducing red, yellow and blue ones that were wrapped around the Christmas tree.

The party had been nothing like the ones on television. There had been pizza, beer, and eggnog, games of pool, dancing, gift exchanges, kissing and fighting. It had been crazy with nearly thirty people there, the heat had been fixed but with the body heat it probably wasn't even necessary. Among the normal hunters there were other slayers Nero hadn't met before, some mercenaries, as well as one or two benign demons.

The younger half-devil slid over sideways resting his head against Dante's shoulder. Normally the mess would bother him, but he was tired and maybe a little drunk. He looked over and saw one of the demons on the wall had a new accessory. Someone had put a Santa hat onto it and for some reason he found that insanely funny, giggles erupted from his mouth, shaking his frame.

"What's so funny?" Dante asked, causing Nero to point, his chuckles strengthening.

The older man snickered and shook his head. "You're drunk kid."

"I'm not. I'm not drunk." he denied, nuzzling his partner's shoulder.

The red devil snorted lightly. "Well it is Christmas, you want your present now or later?"

"Yes." was his simple response.

"I'll take that as now." he said, playfully shoving the younger slayer off him, so that he fell the other direction onto the other half of the couch as he got up to retrieve the two presents that remained hidden at the very back of the tree. He tossed the smaller of the gifts over to the kid on the couch, which he clumsily caught before it hit him in the face. "That's yours."

"Open yours first." he insisted as the hunter sat back down next to him, and he reclaimed his previous position of leaning on him.

"Alright." he agreed, tearing into the paper, ripping it away from what became a rectangular case. A frown creased his lips as he flicked open the latches and opened it. Inside the case was a new guitar. It had a V shape like Nevan, but was black with red fading splotches that looked almost like bloodstains. "You got me a new guitar?"

"You mentioned that you wanted a new one once…is it okay?"

He chuckled. "You little sneak. That's why you had so much interest in 'learning to play.' You were picking me for information on what I wanted."

"Yep. I am the ultimate spy." he chuckled.

"Well open yours, it's not as impressive as a guitar." he stated.

Nero sat up and ran his hands over the red paper before catching the ends and tearing through to see a plain white box. After some struggle with the tape holding said box closed he managed to get it open. A thin looking long sleeved black shirt laid within, making him pick it up to look it over.

"That stuff's under armor. You aren't used to the cold and a bulky jacket isn't exactly an option. That thing keeps you warm and you keep your ability to move." Dante explained.

"Oh, I see. Cool." he stated with a small smile before seeing the other thing in the box-another box, but this one was small. He reached out and flipped it open. It was a ring box. Inside there was a plain silver ring with 'DMC' engraved in stylistic letters on the face. "What's this for?"

"You said you left the order ring when you came here and you keep trying to twist it around your finger or something, but it's not there."

"You noticed that?" he asked, putting it on his index finger.

"I notice lots of things kid, I'm a very observant guy." he pointed out, taking the guitar out of the box and lightly plucking a few of the strings.

"Like my ring size?"

He chuckled "Yep, definitely things like that."

Nero smiled and laid back against Dante's arm. "I'm tired."

"That's because you're drunk."

"I ain't drunk old man." he protested.

"Tell that to your hangover in the morning."

"I will." he replied, relaxing as his lover plucked out a slow tune, one that slowly lulled them both to sleep on the couch, frost glazing the windows, preventing the outside world from seeing them.

* * *

Cutesy one shot is cutesy. XD I'm in a really fluffy, lovey-dovey mood recently I have no idea why. Anyway, you can probably tell with this chapter that this is REALLY early on in the timeline-only about a month or something into their relationship and I hope that's alright with you guys because I'm working a bit backwards now I'm planning to do a little more in this early timeframe-things are more volatile and such then :3 Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 7, 2011


	48. Chapter 48 Memories

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 48

Theme: Memories

HikariNoTenshi-San: I like the warm and fluffy :3 It's lots of fun to write and it makes you all warm inside to read it-even reading it over again is fun! :3 I had fun writing Nero drunk XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, usually I think doing a Christmas prompt is a bit cliché, but I've never done one so I figured I should try my own spin on it :3 I am kind of disappointed in myself for skipping the early stages of the relationship, so I'm going back to rectify that XD Nero definitely thinks it's about the sex because that's what they're usually doing and neither one says that they love each other or anything. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Aw, I'm sorry you're still not feeling good. Hope you're feeling better today! I've never done the Christmas-y stuff before, I usually think it's a little cliché, but I thought I'd like to put my spin on it since it's coming up XD The party was probably crazy until everyone left and then it just left the last four to kind of chill until the girls left when both guys were just like 'ugh, tired…' XD I had fun writing Nero drunk, he's just a bit silly XD Thanks for the encouragement on this challenge as always, I really appreciate it, especially when I see it's been over a year since I started this thing and I'm not even halfway done, so it's nice to get reminders that people really love this thing :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Yes, I've been feeling very fluffy recently XD I really like Christmas too, I'm getting a bit agnostic in my own beliefs, but I still love this time of the year to be with friends and family and all that :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: You asked for it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yeah, I know what you mean about Dante never really getting to be a kid, so he can act childish if he wants XD I also get what you mean about Nero. There's definitely that scene where he's trying to get the bridge to work and just punches it, but I attribute that to his being in a rush XD In this story I make him a bit handy because he seems to have that mechanical know how-from the Exceed system and building Blue Rose :3 Writing the end where Nero is grumbling while he's drunk was really fun XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yeah, I've been in a really sweet mood lately, don't know what's wrong with me XD Nero is like a little kid last chapter because all this stuff was so new to him, it was fun to play with him in that state of mind. Trying to figure it out on his own :3 I'm glad you like the earlier timeline because I'm probably going to be playing around here for a little bit. Hope it doesn't confuse too many people! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1 (This is about 1 week later)**

* * *

_His body was weightless, and he could feel water caressing every bit of his skin, most of which was bare. He used both his arms to pull himself up to the surface gasping for air as the sun shined down at him. He looked around but only saw Kyrie, her reddish-brown hair dripping with water, a wide smile on her soft face._

"_Credo is still underwater."_

"_You're kidding me! No one can hold their breath that long!" he complained. He was young, hardly in his teens, both of his arms had normal human flesh. It was far before the accident that had mutated his right arm._

_As if appearing just to spite him Credo's brown hair appeared, gasping for breath, but a slight smirk crossed his features seeing the younger man had surfaced before him. _

"_You cheated!" the two pitted themselves against each other quite a bit. Credo had a complicated relationship with them both. Kyrie was his sister first and foremost, but with Nero it was always a bit different, they had the affection and competitiveness of brothers, but he was also something of a mentor to the younger boy, since he was his superior in the Order._

"_You're just angry I can still beat you, you should really learn to reign in that anger Nero." he grinned._

_The boy's nose wrinkled and he stuck his tongue out as Credo swam for the shore while Kyrie laughed._

* * *

Nero rolled in his sleep, physically fighting away the memory instead falling into another, this one even less pleasant.

_Credo stepped up the stairs to the platform where Nero was standing, frustrated as hell. The young man's hand clenched into a fist at the sight of him. Credo didn't appear too happy either._

"_That's a look you shoot your enemy." he jested simply as his foster brother came closer, though the man didn't answer him. "Okay, well then, let me ask you this…What exactly is the Order after? And who the hell is Dante?" he demanded as he allowed the official to walk around behind his back. It was Credo, even if there was something going on, he trusted him._

_That was a mistake._

"_You do not demand answers from me!" he snapped in rage. Nero's eyes widened in surprise as he heard his brother's blade drawn and quickly jumped back as it cut into the ground where he'd been standing just a moment before. The blade continued, moving up and heading straight for Nero's face, making him automatically lift his devil arm to block it, knocking his opponent back._

_Both glared. Nero felt…betrayed, angry. How dare he attack him? They were suppose to be family._

"_You possess the power of a demon?" Credo asked, pointing his sword at the part-devil._

_Nero hid his arm back behind his body. "Back down. I don't want to hurt you." He really didn't. Hadn't he been through enough bullshit? "I won't do that to Kyrie."_

"_Hurt me?" he gave a humorless laugh. "You don't get it, do you?" he asked, lowering his blade. What was Credo going on about?_

_He growled as a gold light enveloped his frame and Nero's mouth fell open in shock. No._

"_You too…" he breathed. How could this have happened? How did he not know about it?_

_He barely heard what his 'brother' said next at least until… _

"_I am an angel!" he declared_

"_Wrong. Credo. All you've become is a demon."_

"_As captain of the Holy Knights, you're now under arrest."_

_Nero stared at him, disbelieving. How could this have happened?_

_The fight was too much of a blur to even reenact in his dreams, but he did remember it being easier because Credo looked like a demon, it felt like it wasn't even his brother anymore. Why had things come to this?_

_In the final minutes of their duel Credo had been weakened by his attacks and made another charge at him, shield first, Nero lifting his bringer up to grab it, throwing him aside with a cry. He figured the battle was over._

"_No, not yet! I'm not finished!" He'd returned to his human form and ran at him again, this time with his blade._

_Even in sparring matches they'd never fought this long. Was Credo really in it to the death? Nero couldn't kill him, even if he had turned himself into a demon. So he just blocked his attack and knocked him to the ground again before approaching._

"_Your strength has increased." the captain said, writhing on the ground as he tried to get up, tried once again to fight. Nero continue forward, his arms outstretched slightly just to be ready to defend himself if Credo attempted to attack again. He didn't feel it was necessary to hold his blade or gun on the wounded man._

_His thoughts were jolted as a female scream echoed in his ears and he quickly turned around to see Kyrie staring at him in horror._

"_Kyrie." he whispered, but she wasn't looking at him-she was staring at his arm. She was horrified, disgusted by him and he hastily moved the appendage behind his back. He wasn't going to kill Credo! He wasn't a monster-he was just defending himself. He moved towards her, holding his hands out, so she could see both of them, but she backpedaled._

"_No, wait." he beseeched. "This isn't what you think…"_

"_Why?…Why did you do this?" she asked, still backing away. She wasn't really interested in the answer at all. She was terrified of him, of his arm…of what he'd done._

* * *

Nero awoke in a cold sweat his breathing a little labored as he sat up and looked around. He was at Devil May Cry sitting on the couch, covered with a few blankets. The streetlamps outside caused shadows to stretch out and play all over the room.

He crossed his arms and hunched over, feeling like dirt. His chest felt like it'd been hollowed out. At that moment he'd seen exactly what Kyrie thought of him, that she didn't trust him, that even for that moment she thought he was a monster, a demon. Sure, after the Savior had been destroyed and all that she'd tried very hard to be accepting, but he knew that she didn't trust him, it pierced him to the core.

And Credo…it hurt every time he thought of Credo. Never noticing what he'd done to himself-that his humanity was gone. How could they have never noticed how cold he'd become? Maybe they'd just assumed that it was because of what he did, because he was such a high ranking officer, next to his Holiness. It was how he should have behaved and they just figured he'd assumed his role completely. What a stupid mistake.

The young man felt his throat tightening and choked on a sob, tears burning his eyes making him close them. He'd never mourned Credo properly, he felt that he had to be strong for Kyrie.

A dark night all alone left him only with his painful memories and he buried his face in his knees, letting them overcome him as he tried to cry as quietly as possible. Dante was upstairs asleep and the last thing he needed was the cocky old man to hear him and come down to find him bawling like a baby. He'd barely been here a week so he didn't want to make a nuisance of himself nor did he want to spill his guts to the self-assured slayer.

* * *

Unfortunately he wasn't quite as quiet as he'd hoped. The older devil wasn't used to someone staying downstairs and was woken up by pretty much anything that wasn't shuffling, creaking or snoring. The sound of Nero crying drew him out of his room and down the stairs to see the kid with his arms folded on top of his knees with his face buried in them. He was too absorbed in his own world that he didn't even hear the red hunter walk into the kitchen until the hiss of the refrigerator's seal breaking made him look up with a gasp.

There was a clink of metal against each other and the door closed again. The older hunter walked back into the room and placed a six-pack on the coffee table. Their gazes met. Nero's eyes were red and puffy, sad and vulnerable and Dante's cool blue hues seemed…empathetic. Like he understood.

The older man took one of the cans for himself before ruffling Nero's hair affectionately.

"Everything gets better with time kid, but until then you might want to try alcohol." his tone was light, but not teasing and the younger man was grateful that he didn't kick him while he was down.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Try to get some sleep." was his last bit of advice before he went back upstairs. Nero watched him go. Maybe the old man wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Okay, here's the angst that someone ordered! XD j/k. I had this one in mind while I was working on the last chapter and apparently I had quite a bit of inspiration for it to bang it out in about a day! I attribute it to you guys reviewing so quickly! I feel like I'm not going to get many more so I better update NOW while I have the inspiration XD Or maybe it's because exam week is next week and I don't have any projects or homework anymore…that could be it too XD

I really wanted to explore Nero's relationship with Credo, I think I've harped on his relationship with Kyrie enough XD If you go and watch the scenes involving Nero and Credo there seems to be a lot of subtext there that's pretty interesting if you look at it, so I definitely encourage you guys to go look up those cut scenes! :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 8, 2011


	49. Chapter 49 Cold Embrace

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 49

Theme: Cold Embrace

SirenaLoreley: I know, there's really not much out there about Credo at all. I think he's an interesting character, just easily forgotten. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: More life threatening situations, eh? XD You're just predicting my movements now, I was planning on writing this chapter since 'Luck' Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Dante solves everything with alcohol! I'm sure he feels bad for whatever happened to Nero to upset him so much and they aren't exactly at the stage where he can let the kid cry on his shoulder. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yeah, I was kinda surprised by how much I noticed when I watched that cutscene Nero was honestly surprised by Credo's actions! No one really talks about them, they're more concerned about Kyrie, but I figure that getting into something new is a good idea :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I thought Credo was a cool character, but I'm not sure what would have happened had he survived-he did give up his humanity-for the most part anyway. I'm not looking forward to the reboot, I don't like all the changes they've made or how they've handled fan complaints :/ As for Vergil being in it I'd hate to see what they do to him after seeing what they've done to Dante…Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Yeah, after working out the timeline(ish) in my own head and on paper I can more accurately gauge where things are in the timeline allowing me to go back and work with them earlier in the relationship-or before the relationship happened :3 There's definitely an interesting dynamic between Nero and Credo it really interested me when I just decided to do the prompt and saw there was really a lot of little cues I could build on. I know what you mean, Credo seemed reluctant to capture Nero, but he holds the Order in higher standing, I think at the time he just saw Nero as an impetuous kid who wasn't ever going to conform to the Order-or maybe that's just my take :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: This chapter takes place at the same time as 'Luck'**

* * *

Nero hated the cold, he hated the snow and he really hated the wind that was whipping him in the face, so of course he would get picked to be the one to go with Trish to Greenland! He was wearing about four layers and he was still freezing, the wind biting at every bit of skin that might be exposed, or at the very least not properly covered.

He was decked out from head to toe. A black hat covered his head followed by his hood, he had snow goggles over his eyes and a scarf around his neck that was also covering his nose and mouth. He had on a layer of under armor, a black long sleeved shirt, his vest and his coat, basically the most he could wear without losing his ability to move. Then he was wearing two pairs of gloves on his hands, another layer of under armor under his jeans, thick socks and his boots. And he was still cold.

He was riding a snowmobile across the frozen tundra Trish just ahead of him. They were out there because some researchers had been studying the glacier and been attacked by something under the ice-of course they decided to call in some demon hunters to find out what it was.

The demoness pulled to a stop to check the GPS she was carrying that was suppose to lead to the exact coordinates where the researchers were attacked. The snowmobile sputtered and growled as it sat idle and Nero pulled up beside her, pulling the scarf off his face as he looked over.

"How much farther! ?" he asked over the wind and the motors.

"According to this we're here." she replied, looking through her tinted goggles. She was dressed similarly to him with several layers to keep from getting frostbitten. She killed her engine and stepped off her snowmobile prompting Nero to follow suit.

"So-now what? We just look around?"

"Follow your instincts Nero. We both have devil powers, if there's a demon around here we'll find it." she stated.

"Fine." he replied before pulling his scarf back up and taking a look around himself, but there was really nothing to even look at. It was just a flat plane without so much as a tree to mar the perfectly barren landscape. Snow swirled through the air and the young hunter wished he was watching it through a pane of glass instead of the thin plastic over his eyes.

He shook his head and took Red Queen off his vehicle as Trish retrieved Sparda and made her way forward, and slightly to the right. Nero decided to do the same off to the left instead. A single coordinate could cover a lot of ground and they weren't sure on the exact location of where the attack had happened.

They walked around for awhile and Nero could feel shivers wracking his frame, but he didn't say anything, just glanced over once every few moments to make sure Trish was still here and nothing was happening to her, because he wouldn't know if something did unless she screamed above the howling wind.

He looked down however when his feet started to sink into the snow-a resounding crack followed and the ground dropped out from under him wrenching a gasp and a scream from his throat. He reached out for something to grab but met only slick ice and he couldn't see. He'd gone from the blinding white-out of the tundra to a darker space-it was like going from a snowstorm into a dimly lit house-his sight was rendered almost useless.

He had no idea how deep the hole was, or what the bottom was made out of so he just prepared to hit the ground the best he could. His left leg hit something first-it was two distinct sensations, the first was pain flaring up his knee, the second a split second later was overpowering agony from his calf that made him scream again and black out.

He didn't think he was out too long, maybe only a few seconds and tried to regain his bearings. He was in what appeared to be a tunnel, straight up was the opening he'd fallen through. It wasn't dark the world seemed to have turned a light blue like his bringer, but not because of it. The ice he was sitting on was rough and covered in what appeared to be scratches but the top was slick and covered in icicles.

The white-hot pain in his leg made it almost impossible to concentrate-or to even breathe for that matter. He felt himself taking shallow gasps of air. His pant leg was wet and appeared to be covered in blood when he pushed his goggles up and looked at it. It didn't feel like just a cut.

"Nero! Are you down there! ?" Trish yelled down.

"Where else could I have _possibly_ gone! ?" he shouted back in aggravation. "Don't come down here, the floor's uneven…I…I think I broke my leg. I can't stand up." he grit out as he attempted to stand-he could, but couldn't put any weight onto his left leg, any movement of it made him whimper.

"Damn it Nero! Then how am I suppose to get you out?"

"I don't know, but you better think of something-I think I hear something coming." he said, a little worried as he pulled his gloves off and drew his gun. He had no idea what they were hunting, but if the size of the tunnel was any indication then he probably should be worried.

"I'll be right back!" she called down. "Hold off until then!"

He tried to slow his breathing, but each movement of his leg made his breath catch. He heard a scrabbling sound like a million bugs running over the ice.

'_What the fuck __**is**__ that?'_ he thought to himself, trying to hold himself steady and not shiver from the cold, it made the muzzle of his gun jump around and he gripped it with both hands to steady it.

He heard a weird hissing sound and a creature appeared in his vision. It's face was like an insect all fangs and pincers and bug eyes. It had bony spines on it's back…which seemed to be glowing slightly red. A big fan-like appendage like a cobra spread out around it as it spotted the hunter.

"TRISH! I found the demon!" he shouted before swearing when he got no answer. The remorhaz lunged forward, jaws parted, prompting Nero to fire, one of the creature's eyes exploding with blood making it reel back, shrieking. The recoil on his own gun made him stumble back, weight going onto his injured limb making him hiss and fall onto the ground. He whimpered and was almost paralyzed with pain again, until the demon lunged at him initiating his fight or flight, the pain going to the back burner as he struggled to hold his revolver steady, letting off two more rounds hitting the creature in the tongue making it pull back the second set of bullets glancing off it's scales.

The hunter swore as he fumbled to put more bullets into his gun with his shaking hands. Panic was slowly snaking around his heart as the thing regained it's bearings, trying to get the hunter in it's sights with it's remaining good eye. He wasn't sure what made the thing keep coming at him, maybe it was the smell of his blood, or the fact he was in it's home, he didn't know, but knowing why wasn't important to him at the moment.

He let out a shout as it lunged forward again and grabbed it's head with his ghostly devil bringer keeping it just a hairsbreadth away from him as it gnashed it's teeth and pincers. He held his concentration by only a thin strand that was fraying with every moment. He felt the cold embrace of death hovering at his shoulders.

"I got you Nero!" he heard Trish's voice before he heard a loud snapping sound, lightning flying from the woman's fingers into the demon making it struggle and convulse, ice sizzling as it's back touched the edges of the tunnel.

Nero shifted as far away as he could pressing his back against the slick wall, looking up to see Trish hanging from some kind of rope at the top of the tunnel. He stayed put and the demoness kept up her assault until the remorhaz collapsed, it's remaining eye dimmed.

The woman repelled the rest of the way down, unhooking herself from the rope before walking over and kneeling by the young man. Nero holstered his revolver and put his gloves back on, the pain in his leg was back full force, he wasn't sure why it wasn't healing.

"Trish, I think I might need to go to the hospital." he admitted.

"Hospital?" she asked, looking down at his bloodied left limb before moving over to try to pull his pant leg back to get a better look. He yelled and jerked away when she touched something and she made a face. She felt something solid where itshouldn't have been.

"Hold still." she stated, pressing on his knee to hold his leg still but only caused him to hiss in pain, the hiss turning into a choked scream as she ran her other hand down and over…something sticking _out _of his leg. She quickly let go. "No wonder it won't heal."

Nero's breath was harsh and labored. "I need to go to the hospital." he repeated.

She seemed unsure but nodded anyway, pulling his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist to help him up.

* * *

So that's why it took Nero 2 weeks to get home! :3 He broke his leg pretty bad, poor kid, I'm so mean to him and Trish wasn't exactly helping with the wounds XD she doesn't exactly have a feather light touch and she's not sure if the hospital will be adequately able to treat him, but there's really not much of another alternative. Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 13, 2011


	50. Chapter 50 Colors

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 50

Theme: Colors

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah, I never really explicitly stated it did I? Nero broke his leg and the bone broke the skin so he couldn't heal. Dante doesn't really find out the nitty gritty details XD He finds out Nero broke his leg and sprained his knee in Ch. 43 Luck. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Yeah 'Cold Embrace' I originally thought of one of them getting close to death and feeling it's 'cold embrace' putting it in a frozen wasteland just sort of emphasized it :3 I had to work out why it would take Nero and Trish so long to get back as well XD I'm going 'okay 2-3 days to get there, plus 2-3 to get back-that's six days then they have to go out to find the creature add 1-2 days then Nero's laid up in the hospital the rest of the time!' XD Nah Trish doesn't exactly have a 'gentle touch' she definitely does care she's just a little rough and tumble and she's used to being around Dante, she probably (a bit erroneously) assumes that Nero has about the same abilities as Dante. She doesn't want to take Nero to the hospital because she's not sure if they'll be equipped to take care of him, but she doesn't have much choice! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Nero scaring the hell out of Dante? It's an interesting idea but I'm not sure what I could do with the rest of the chapter, thanks for helping though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah getting a limb broken is no picnic (I assume, having never broken anything personally) but I think no matter how many times the guys have broken things it still hurts pretty bad! I'm glad you like the situations there are certain ones I just have a ball putting together! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: It's easy to separate Dante and Trish's personas which is a relief because I have trouble with the others sometimes trying to keep them separate enough! XD Trish is very patient and she doesn't get flustered or angry she's just a guiding hand no snark required XD If you want to see the demon you can actually look it up! XD just google 'remorhaz' I got the monster out of a book I got recently and really wanted to use :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: I think the reboot Dante is way beyond just the 'white hair' but I guess it's 'wait and see' at this point. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I figured that Nero would have a hard time adjusting to the cold I know I do ever time the seasons change whether it be hot or cold it's rough on your body! Nero knows that he has to get the bone back into the right position for it to heal correctly or he won't be able to use his leg, the hospital is probably the lesser of two evils and Trish sees his point without being able to use his leg he would definitely have some hard times trying to fight demons :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks again all, you know how much I love you! You're the ones who keep me pushing through this challenge!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 22, 23, 24, 27, 28, 29**

* * *

A person's favorite color could say a lot about them and everyone who worked for or at least with the Devil May Cry agency tended to wear their favorite colors as if there was some magic or luck to having them on. Nero was one exception to the rule, choosing not just one color but two.

Looking around the pool table Nero took note that everyone wore the same colors as always. Dante was ever wearing something with red on it whether it be his leather coat, pants or boxers he was never without it. The kid associated the color with vigor and life, blood, strength and health, even before meeting Dante red just always seemed like an aggressive color. His nature could be seen as he lined up a shot with the cue ball. He always failed and lost when it came to playing pool but he always gave it his all anyhow, it was quite admirable that he could be so optimistic.

Lady chuckled as the cue ball swiped passed the one he was aiming for bouncing around the table and striking nothing. The female was always wearing something white, today it was a plain button-down shirt but it was occasionally a jacket or shorts of the same tint. White always made him think of the Order, but before they'd ruined his perception of the color he thought of it as purity and naivety. Or as seemed more pertinent to Lady as perfection and impossible ideals, it was obvious in her form as she lined up her shot and took it, sinking exactly the ball she was aiming for. She was always out to wipe out every demon in the world and anything other than perfection wasn't good enough for her. If she got hurt it meant she wasn't good enough so she had to try harder, work harder. He admired that about her but at the same time her passion to excel could be troublesome if the tried to push herself too far.

Lady sunk a few more balls before the final one didn't go quite where she wanted it and she grinned at Dante. "That's how you do it." she stated.

"Not quite, you didn't get that last one, babe." the older man shot back.

She glared. "Your turn Trish." she said curtly, prompting the demoness to grin lazily at her, walking around the table to line up her own shot.

Nero was never sure what to make of Trish, it was like he only saw one layer of her. One could only see what she allowed them to see. She was so mysterious and shadowy like the ebony clothing she always wore. She was always sort of dignified and impressive but she wasn't a showoff like Dante. While the older man was apt to attempt trick shots if he thought the shot was too simple Trish simply sauntered over and sank her shot before taking aim at the eight ball and failing to sink it. She simply shrugged, taking the miss as simply what it was.

"You seem to be thinking about something awfully hard over there Nero." she offered silkily.

The young man found himself lightly blushing and shrugged. "Nah, just off in space." he said, scratching his nose.

"The kid just likes to brood." Dante teased him.

"I don't brood!"

"Nero's just introspective, something you wouldn't understand." the brunette turned around to taunt the older man., who quirked an eyebrow.

"Mean's he's thoughtful." Trish enlightened him via stage whisper.

Dante snorted. "Nah, the kid's like me!"

"Impulsive and dull-witted?" Lady jabbed.

"You can never say something nice about me, can you babe?"

"Nope, it's just not in me." she answered, perching herself on the edge of the table.

"You don't think I'm impulsive and dull witted, do you kid?" he asked in a wounded tone.

"Impulsive, yes, dull-witted…not necessarily." he chuckled kissing Dante's cheek.

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah lovebirds, get a room."

"Technically this is our place babe." Dante grinned suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

Lady rolled her eyes. "Take your shot Nero so that I can knock in the eight-ball and we can settle this game." the brunette stated sliding off the table.

He chuckled. "I don't think it'll be quite that easy." he explained as he looked over the layout of the table, taking aim and sinking a few of the striped balls while still being mindful of keeping the cue ball in a place where it wouldn't be convenient for Lady to knock in the eight ball.

"I think all your thought wasn't for anything-Dante is still going before me and you know that he's going to screw up."

"Oh ye of little faith. I never screw up. I do everything exactly the way I intended-it just looks like an accident sometimes."

Trish scoffed. "Sure Dante."

"You too? You girls are so hard to impress." he stated pressing a hand to his heart dramatically.

"That why you start batting for the other team?" the blonde teased.

"Nope, that's just because the kid's so damn sexy." he said playfully, pecking the younger slayer's lips and making him turn twelve shades of red and punch his partner in the arm.

The girls laughed and Dante simply winked before moving over to take his own shot. Nero swore under his breath as the red slayer missed the shot and lined up the cue exactly next to the eight ball.

"Thanks Dante," Lady chirped easily taking the shot behind her back and sinking the black ball. "We win."

"Yeah, that's alright, pizza's on me again."

"As if it ever isn't." Trish chuckled.

The brunette checked the clock on the wall. "Yeah, well I better get going. I got a busy night tomorrow."

"Anything interesting?" the red hunter asked hopefully.

"Errands, so not really." she said with a slight grin as she picked up Kalina Ann.

"I need to go too," Trish sighed. "My flight leaves in a few hours."

"You heading off again? Where to?" the other woman inquired as they headed towards the doors.

"Bye babes!" Dante called out, Nero waving as the two smiled and waved their goodbyes and continued to talk as they headed out.

"So was that on purpose?" Nero asked teasingly, pushing the remaining balls off the table into different holes.

"Maybe, could be I wanted them to leave." he pointed out, running his hands up under Nero's shirt as he pressed his chest to his back.

The younger man paused and glanced back. "I doubt it. I think that you're just that bad." he laughed.

"You completely underestimate me, just like the girls huh?" he asked, leaving kisses and sharp nips to the kid's neck making his breath hitch.

"If-a-anything I overestimate your abilities-keeps me fr-from making so much of an idiot of myself."

"My _abilities_?" he prompted with a purr.

Nero chuckled. "Yes, abilities, and I _do _mean all of them." he stated, pressing back against the older devil, reaching back to tangle his hands in his hair.

Dante growled lightly in his ear. "I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll only be able to see flashes of color."

"Sounds pretty damn good to me." the younger man baited him, gasping as he was thrown onto the pool table.

* * *

Sorry that I cut it off there, but this was the tone I wanted to have for the chapter, light camaraderie between the four which I think worked out really well I didn't want to segue into sex and lose the stuff I was actually after. I'll have a chapter where they have sexy time again pretty soon, looking through I only go 3-5 chapters before each lemon anyway XD

I do need some help though guys, I'm half way through this thing and I'm running low on ideas! If you have an idea feel free to fling it out there at me! Also, if anyone has a good idea for why the two would be fighting that would be helpful too, I'd really appreciate it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 18, 2011

P. S. Have any of you watched Person of Interest?


	51. Chapter 51 My Inspiration

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 51

Theme: My Inspiration

HikariNoTenshi-San: Dante always says things that are corny! XD It's definitely part of his charm ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Thanks for the idea I played with it in this chapter and I'm pretty pleased with how it came out, hope I don't disappoint! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I actually got the description of each of the colors from a website! I was surprised at how well they matched everyone! Nero was a little difficult but I tried putting in a little about him when I had everyone talking about him. I'm following a 100 theme challenge, usually I pick a word from it and try to come up with something but other times I come up with an idea then find a theme to match XD I'm not sure how I could get Dante to start a fight really. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Weird? You want weird wait until you read this chapter! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I really like your ideas actually I'm probably going to use them in the near future so keep an eye out! Where's Trish off to? I actually decided that she's going to Peru, in my stories she's always traveling around XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yes, they do seem like the power rangers! XD Can't say I can imagine Lady as pink though! I think Dante is just bad at pool unless he can use a bullet instead of a cue stick XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I am amazed at how fast I got this out! I thought it was taking forever, but I guess it's only been 3 days! I've been busy uploading everything I've written for these two onto DA so check it out! XD

Thanks Kendecia for helping me come up with something for this chapter!

**Background: Ch. 1, 48, 2, 4, 5, 6 This is early in the timeline again**

* * *

Everyone has been told that they should be careful what they wish for, but in the heat of passion or rage or hatred there is that stunning moment of weakness where for just that one moment we give in to the impulse. We make a wish. Small and seemingly powerless, but no matter how harmless or stupid it might seem there are always those lurking close to the shadows, listening…hoping for that moment of weakness that would give them the chance to catch someone unawares…to give them exactly what they wished for.

* * *

Dante sighed heavily wincing as the door upstairs slammed closed. Nero was in a bad mood, why he was the red slayer had no idea. The kid blew up at him for hitting on him when he walked in the door. He didn't look hurt or anything, but maybe something pissed him off on his mission-how the hell was he suppose to know? He wasn't a mind reader.

Some days Dante really liked their arrangement, sex when they wanted it, a mingling of feelings if the time was right, but still casual enough that he didn't feel like he had a nagging woman living with him. Most of the time.

Other times like today…not so much. He sorta wished he could just push Nero out to arm's length and tell him to chill out-and take a walk until he was calmed down like when they were friends-just friends and Nero would take it with a grain of salt and most likely do as he suggested. Today it would be just his luck that Nero would take personal offense to a comment about cooling down and just get even angrier at him.

This-_this_ was why he didn't get into relationships a quick fuck was usually good enough, it's not like he had trouble getting ladies into bed with him-ladies with no expectations of strings attached. The girls at Love Planet drooled all over him, he could get away with taking two or three of them home to sate his needs.

'_Sometimes I wish I'd never gotten involved with that punk kid, or that he'd never moved here or that he'd just...disappear so I didn't have to think about this crap.'_ he thought to himself and immediately regretted it. He didn't mean that. Sure, days like today made him feel like his steady relationship was like swallowing red-hot coals but other days it made him feel like he was on Cloud 9.

He'd just leave Nero alone for the night, no reason to walk into the bedroom and get blasted. He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk and laying a magazine over his face to go to sleep.

* * *

'_Wish he'd disappear, hmm?' _a woman strolled around the desk, observing the man behind it with her colorless eyes. She had long black hair and purplish skin. White symbols covered her skin where it was visible, which was quite a bit. She wore a simple white and silver band across her breasts and a skirt of the same style slit up the middle.

She did a little spin, reappearing on the balcony of the stairs. "Your wish is my inspiration, I will do as you wish." she laughed, walking into the bedroom by simply going through the wall.

Nero was sitting on the bed, the heels of his hands pressing against his eyes, as he inhaled through his nose and tried to calm down.

"No need to worry about that child. You have more pressing matters." she smirked.

* * *

Dante stretched as he came to, folding his hands behind his head and basking in his sleepy haze before removing the magazine and looking around the room. Red Queen was resting next to the door where the kid had left it last night. He glanced around seeing that Nero wasn't around. It was weird that he wasn't out and about yet; the sun was shining brightly and everything was silent.

He stretched a bit working the stiffness out of his back and neck. He rested there for a few hours ordering and devouring a pizza before deciding he'd better check on his partner to make sure he wasn't dead or something.

He paused outside his bedroom door and knocked. "Kid? You okay?" He got no answer and sighed. "Kid you're being a bitch, with you stop moping already?"

Again only silence greeted him. Concern knotted in his guts as he pulled the door open. "Nero…?"

The room was empty-no not quite Blue Rose was sitting on the mattress and Nero's boots were on the floor next to the bed.

"This isn't funny kid, where are you?" he demanded looking around the room checking in the closet and going so far as to pull the dresser forward to look behind it. There were no ominous signs like the window being open or the room in disarray-no more so than usual anyway. What could have happened? Nero wouldn't leave without either of his weapons and at the very least couldn't leave without his shoes.

He walked around the shop trying to figure out where his partner could possibly be. He tore the place apart trying to figure out where Nero could have gone. After awhile he stopped and heaved a sigh. The kid was gone just…disappeared so it seemed.

Disappeared.

His mind jumped to his train of thought he'd had the night before and he quickly shook it away. No, that had nothing to do with this, the kid was just emotional or something. He walked to the desk and dialed up Lady.

"What Dante?" came the woman's gruff voice down the line.

"Have you seen the kid today?"

"Kid-Is there something you're not telling me! ?" she demanded angrily.

"The kid-you know, Nero. He's missing is he staying with you or called you or anything?" he asked impatiently.

A long pause. "Have you been drinking again?"

"No-I haven't had a single drop, what's wrong with you Lady?"

"In that case you're just messing with me then-I don't have time for your hijinks today I'm working on a lead about a demon or something that's apparently been making people's wishes come true and I have to do something about it before something serious happens!" she snapped before the line went dead.

Dante's breath caught. "Lady-Lady!" he slammed the phone back down and fruitlessly tried calling her again, getting no answer. He'd just have to go out and find her himself.

* * *

"Dante I'm right here!" Nero shouted in his face trying to grab him and shake him but his arms passed straight through the man's solid torso, as they had been doing since last night and this afternoon as he'd attempted to get his lover's attention through more and more desperate measures ranging from screaming to trying to throw things at him with zero success so far.

He couldn't affect anything in the world anymore. Not his own things, not objects, not Dante.

Nero looked the same as always, white hair, pale skin, his normal clothing but with stocking feet seeing as he couldn't get his boots, however there had appeared a silver collar around his throat painted with white symbols.

His entire body was alive and thrumming with power his arm sucking it up like an energy inefficient gadget.

He heard something in his mind hardly a whisper and he waved it away as his demon side pestering him-as soon as he did though pain emanated from his neck making him cry out and grip at the collar, trying to tear it off him. It was to no avail.

The young devil hunter saw Dante head for the door and stood up quickly to follow when the woman appeared in front of him.

"You can't fight off the voices child, you're a Djinn now, you must use your power and people's wishes grant great inspiration." she stated with a cruel grin.

"Not my inspiration. I think I can come up with something myself, now get out of my way." he stated shoving her aside with ease-apparently they were on the same plane of reality and he and Dante weren't anymore allowing him to touch her, but not him or anything in their world. He had to figure out how to get back-or at least help Dante figure out how to get him back.

* * *

I liked the thought of the Djinn, seemed like a cool concept that I haven't seen anyone here use before (that I know of) so I hope that you guys liked it. I might continue this one, I might not. I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you want me to do. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 21, 2011


	52. Chapter 52 Bitter Silence

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 52

Theme: Bitter Silence

Kendecia: Sorry for the choppiness, I wanted to convey some time passing and I had certain points that I wanted to get to, I didn't handle it as well as I could have because it's a one-shot if I turn it into it's own story I will definitely fix that :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

(no name): I'm really glad you like the idea so much :3 I do continue this chapter but it's not exactly concluded :3 After I finish this challenge I'll probably take a few of the ideas I really liked and think I could take further and give them their own stories like Only Human and these two chapters would be first up! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: I know XD lots of WTFing. I continue a bit this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yeah, usually in these kind of scenarios you have to mean what you wish for in order for anything to happen! That's the scary thing about the Djinn :3 Here's the chapter before Christmas! Merry Christmas! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Dante's luck is really awful XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I love to be full of surprises! I thought it was interesting :3 Djinn can actually be evil or good or neutral-I had to look up stuff about them before I started writing but I put my own spin as well :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: No problem about not reviewing, everyone gets busy sometimes and I've been updating like mad! XD Glad you like the concept! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Yeah I've been updating like crazy recently! I continued the theme in this chapter but it's too complex to be wrapped up completely yet :3 Hopefully it'll get it's own story when I have some time to do it! Merry Christmas! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1, 48, 2, 4, 5, 6, 51 This is early in the timeline again**

* * *

It took Dante over an hour to locate Lady in the place that he really should have just checked first. She was at her storage block where she'd had all the books from the Temen-Ni-Gru library moved to for their own use-and so they didn't get stolen of course. Her mismatched eyes flicked up in annoyance when he approached.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I think I have something connected to your case."

"Oh yeah?" she perked up. "What's that?"

"Another incident. Nero disappeared-and you don't remember him."

She sighed. "Say I believe you, if only because I don't believe you have the mental capacity to make up such an elaborate lie. Why would he disappear?"

"Because I…wished he would." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_You wished this on me! ? You asshole!"_ Nero shouted angrily from his place in the alternate dimension where no one could hear him.

"So you just wished he would disappear and now he's gone and no one but you even remembers him?"

"I assume. I haven't talked to anyone but you. Listen Lady, we got to get him back. I tried wishing him to come back after I talked to you-"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Obviously."

"If you really want him back…" she kicked out the chair opposite her and slammed down a book from her stack. "Help me research. I have no idea what this thing is and I could use a hand."

Dante hesitated but flopped down into the chair and opened the book, much to the other hunters' surprise.

The two sat there in bitter silence for a few hours just reading and Dante sighed. "I wish we could just find something useful!"

"Dante!" Lady snapped in warning.

Nero gasped as his arms lifted of their own accord energy shooting out of his fingers into the books. One of them flew out of the pile and opened, the pages flipping quickly until they stopped completely on a page.

The two devil hunters stared at each other and the book while Nero doubled over with a sigh. How could it possibly take so much energy out of him for such a simple thing?

"What's it say?" Lady asked and Dante pulled the book closer.

"It's…a general communication spell." he answered glancing it over. "Do you have a necklace?"

"No."

"A string and a rock?"

"No."

"How about an Ouija board?"

"I do have one of those."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I've needed it for a few other things," she answered pushing away from the table and retrieving the board and cursor. "But it's a bad practice to summon something when you don't know what it is."

"I don't care," he snorted. "I can take care of it-it's only a communication spell anyway, what's it going to do?"

"Fine, you did wish for help so it's got to be helpful." she said clearing the rest of the stuff off the table except for the board and the book.

"It's just a Latin spell, besides the board nothing else is really required."

"Let's do this before I change my mind."

Dante quickly recited the spell and Nero felt his body tingling being pulled towards the Ouija board. He put his hands on the cursor and they actually made contact.

"Is someone there?" Lady asked and Nero pulled the cursor to 'YES.'

"That's cool," Dante stated. "Who are we talking to?"

N-E-R-O

"Nero? Is that you kid? Prove it," he couldn't help reading the letters out loud. "A-S-S-H-Ha! It's definitely the kid. D-A-M-N-R-I-G-H-T. Damn right. What's going on, where are you?"

"_You wished I'd disappear. The djinn heard your wish, but you can't just make people disappear. So she took me into her dimension. I can see and hear you, but not touch anything but this board."_ he explained through said board.

It took a few minutes to decipher that message, Lady writing the letters down so they could figure out the words.

"How can we get you back?"

"_Hell if I know. I've been given the powers of the Djinn, but I'm more of a prisoner. Maybe you could find a full summoning spell and pull me back into our world."_

The two were quiet for a while after that message so Nero decided he'd better continue.

"_I'm not a Djinn though, they put a collar on me. I can't get it off and if I ignore a wish it hurts me. I think it's burning my neck."_

"Okay. I don't know if that's going to solve all of our problems, but it seems like a start. We need to try and summon him back Lady."

"Wait, if he can grant wishes couldn't we just wish him back and he could grant it himself?"

The cursor moved over to 'NO.'

"Why not?"

"_Not strong enough. That would kill me."_

"Fine. We'll summon Nero and we also need to summon the djinn. Do you know her name?

'M-A-J-R-A'

"If we know a name we can summon from anywhere," Lady explained. "I think your boneheaded wish actually made this thing easier."

"_How long will it take to find a summon spell?"_

"You think you can do that nifty trick with the books again if I make a wish?" Dante asked.

Nero hesitated before dragging the cursor to 'YES.'

"Okay. Then I wish we could find a summoning spell that would work for Nero."

The kid's hands flew up again and magic flew out of them hitting a book on the shelf and making it fly over to land on the table flipping open to the correct page.

Nero collapsed to the floor, his arms wrapped around him as if trying to keep the rest of his energy inside him, it felt like it was sucking his life force away. He didn't want to do that anymore.

"Using too much of your energy too fast. You need to start smaller." Majra stated standing a few feet away from him.

"Leave me alone you harpy from hell." he hissed. She laughed and disappeared again.

Lady looked over the book. "This is going to take a lot of work and a lot of ingredients, some of which are difficult to find."

"How difficult?" Dante asked and Lady shrugged.

"Well, getting them ourselves would be hard. I have to get in touch with one of my contacts, she'll have all of these things, I'm just not sure I'll be thrilled to answer the questions about what I'm doing. You're sure about this Dante?"

"We have to get Nero back, like you said, it was my boneheaded move that got him gone in the first place, it's not like he got himself into this mess."

"Alright." she sighed. "We can't do this ritual here. We can do it in the shop. I'll bring the stuff there once I have it. Take the Ouija board so we can keep in contact."

Dante looked over to the board. "Are you still there kid?" There was a few agonizing moments of silence making the red devil's heart skip a beat before the cursor shuttered and sluggishly slid to 'YES' "Are you okay?"

W-E-A-K

"Will you be able to get back to the shop?"

Another few seconds of bitter silence before the indicator slid to the affirmative. Dante was worried about him. He was so stupid-he never even meant to make that wish!

He picked up the Ouija board and Lady locked up the two heading their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

Lady braced herself before pushing open the door to the little curiosity shop. The inside was lit by the light that came from the large front windows as well as the lights overhead. The shop had dark carpet and light walls she was surrounded by organic foods on one side and seemingly random items on the other like incense burners, and dried herbs. Lady knew better, though it didn't seem like it, that side of the shop was based in the occult which the woman who owned the shop knew plenty about.

The air smelled like warm cinnamon and Lady looked over when she heard the sound of metal tapping together.

"Lady?" the voice was a honey sweet soprano and her words were softer than a sigh. The woman had long colorless hair, most of her was colorless other than her bright pink almost red eyes. If one knew about demons as Lady did one might think she was a demon but the girl was albino something even more rare than Lady's heterochromatism. Opal wore a black shirt to protect her skin and a skirt. Jewelry dripped from her, charm bracelets on her wrists, large earrings in her ears and even more charms hung from the folds in her skirt making her jingle wherever she went but Lady knew that each of the charms she wore was to ward off different spirits and monsters.

"Yeah it's me. I need some things." she said curtly.

"Of course. The usual things?"

"No, I have a different spell in mind."

The albino hesitated before nodding, "Okay, what do you need?"

"Fresh aloe, butterfly weed, catnip, cattails, eyebright, juniper, raspberry, and then I need some cedar or larch to burn."

"Are the last two called for in the spell?"

"No, but you told me that I should always use those to ward off-"

"With the things you already told me you're summoning something bad burning cedar or larch might counteract what you're trying to do." she said getting a few of the things she asked for from the 'occult' side of the store. "You can get the raspberries over there." she gestured to the other side of the store. "So what are you summoning?" she tried casually.

"It's a long story Opal. One I don't fully understand myself." she admitted, picking up the package of organic raspberries.

"Hmm. I hope you know what you're doing Lady." she managed going to the back to get the rest of the items the demon hunter needed.

"I'll have Dante with me. Even if he is a dumb oaf sometimes he has his uses."

* * *

Dante worried about Nero the entire trip back to the shop. Even without hearing him the slow response to his questions made concern knot in his stomach. When he arrived at the shop he carefully placed the spirit board onto the desk and waited a few moments before speaking.

"You make it Nero?" he asked. The cursor shuttered and jumped and slid to 'YES.' "Are you okay?"

"_Not really" _he spelled out in answer.

"Don't worry kid. Try to rest while Lady gets the stuff to pull you back to our world."

The indicator slid to 'K' and it was silence again until Lady arrived with the bag full of ingredients.

"Okay, let's do this quick before I change my mind."

There were two parts to the ceremony, one involved painting a symbol on the floor made of the raspberries and a few of the herbs and the other involved burning the rest of the herbs and saying an incantation that would supposedly pull Nero back into their world.

Dante easily read the Latin from the text watching the circle painted on the floor expectantly. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen but hopefully it would bring the kid back safe.

* * *

Nero stood in the circle and could feel the pull on his body that the spell was having it didn't quite hurt but it was strange like his muscles were trying to be gently pulled from his bones. The sensation became stronger and he let out a breathy groan of pain, doubling over and wrapping his arms around himself as if trying to hold himself in one piece. It only got worse and worse the pain causing him to black out.

* * *

Dante finished the spell and as soon as he did all the energy in the room felt like it had been sucked out straight into the circle where Nero's body appeared in a huge flash of light. The man in red ran over to him and knelt by his side as Lady blinked in confusion, pain rushing through her skull at the sight of the younger half devil.

"Nero," she put her hand to her temple. "How could I forget?"

"Kid, Nero come on, are you alright?" Dante asked in worry, pulling the kid's head into his lap and lightly shaking him.

Nero grunted his blue hues slowly fluttering open as he looked around before focusing his gaze on Dante. "Where am I?…Who are you?"

* * *

Sorry guys! That's all you're getting of that for a little while! ;3 I really like the way it's working out but I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it here in this challenge, I might have to pull it out for the 'full-story makeover!' XD Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think! In the meantime I have some presents and prizes I need to write for people! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 23, 2011


	53. Chapter 53 Reality

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 53

Theme: Reality

L. K. Heinrich: Definitely a plot twist there :3 It'll be worked out later though, no worries! The collar is still there, which I'll make more obvious later too XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sharauril: Yes, this will most likely become a full story pretty soon! :3 I will go back and start earlier and take things a slower pace no worries :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BattleGoddess126: It's alright if you've gotten behind, everyone gets busy-especially around this time of the year. Yeah, that was just sort of a passing thought and to his unhappy surprise it came true! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Glad you like, one more chapter after this and then I'll take the last two stories to start a new story :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: The drama is crazy! I'll get more of that going pretty soon! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: No one saw the amnesia coming :P That's sort of the point of a plot twist! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero is also seriously weakened but that's sort of been overshadowed by the fact he can't remember stuff :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HiariNoTenshi-San: I haven't decided how much he's forgotten :3 I suppose if he forgot everything he'd wonder why he has a demon arm, huh? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yes, the last two chapters are going to be extended and fleshed out and turned into their own stories after I finish the next chapter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Tuvynia: Yep, Dante had to work to get Nero's attention and affection and now Nero's forgotten all that-but he's forgot Dante wished him away too so…yeah XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

This chapter is dedicated to DarkQueenBahamut on DA for being AWESOME! XD Merry late Christmas!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 20, 9, 10, 47 early timeline**

* * *

Reality was a cruel pill to swallow at times, but what else was he suppose to think? Nero dashed the last Arache in half, bitterness and a feeling of betrayal brewing in his chest. He'd taken on all the missions today-all four of them. He'd been out since morning and hadn't been back to the shop. He would have appreciated some help but Trish insisted she was busy and Lady said she had an appointment she had to keep but wouldn't clarify. He could tell they were lying but he didn't know why. It made his palms sweat and his heart throb. Even Dante had been lying to him.

It could only mean one thing-they had to all be doing something together, something bad, or else why the deception? He was reluctant to head home, uncertain of what he might find if he got back earlier than they expected him. With his nervous and angry energy he'd breezed through the missions faster than he would have without it.

He checked the time and found that it was seven thirty, Dante asked him not to be back before eight, but he wanted…well, he wanted to know what they were doing. Dante, Trish and Lady…there was only one thing they could be doing that they wouldn't want him to be around. He knew all of them had 'history' together-hell Dante was the biggest man-whore he knew, maybe it was too much to expect monogamy from the older hunter but at least he shouldn't be doing it behind his back!

He ran as fast as he could before arriving at the shop. By the time he was outside he could tell Trish and Lady had been here and his anxiety crystallized into a small ball of anger. He didn't want to believe Dante was fooling around on him but what excuse could all of them have for lying to him?

He pushed open the doors with more force than necessary and flicked his gaze around the office but none of them were anywhere to be seen. He looked over to the stairs and frowned when he saw something hanging above them-and it made a trail from the bedroom to the front door. After looking at it for a minute he realized he recognized it. Mistletoe. Why was there mistletoe all over the ceiling?

He headed over to the stairs and took them carefully and quietly trying to hear if there were any sounds coming from inside the bedroom. If there were any he couldn't hear them over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

What was he going to find? Would Dante admit it if he confronted him? What if he was wrong?

He put his hand on the knob and twisted without allowing himself to hesitate. He was most certainly surprised by what was waiting for him.

The room was lit by flickering firelight from several red candles, the smell of Italian food-not pizza-but seafood and pasta teased his nose. The bed was made-which never happened- with the covers pulled back and above that there was a huge amount of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Dante sat at a table covered with a red tablecloth. The food that was tantalizing him was laying out on it on actual china and not Styrofoam or cardboard. He had no idea they even had china. Dante was sitting on the far side of the table leaning back with a rose between his teeth and no shirt.

"Surprise." he smirked.

Nero closed his mouth when he realized he was gaping. "This is what you were doing today?"

"Yeah-what did you think I was doing?" he asked.

The young man glanced away and scratched his nose. "Nothing-I don't know." he said irritably. "I thought you were just being lazy again."

"I suppose I could have been…but I wasn't. Care to join me?" he asked pushing out the folding chair opposite him.

Nero set down Red Queen by the door, leaving his revolver holstered on his hip as he dropped down into the chair, a blush scattered across his cheeks. Great, now he felt guilty thinking that Dante had been cheating on him when he'd actually been setting up romance. He picked up a fork as the older slayer took the rose out of his mouth and picked up his own.

"So why did you do all this?" the younger hunter asked, avoiding Dante's eyes by staring down at the pasta he was twirling around his fork.

The older devil chuckled, ducking his head to catch his partner's cerulean gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just…embarrassed I guess, that you took the time to do all this. I'm just not sure why, you're a little late for Christmas with all the mistletoe old man." he smirked slightly, falling into his defense from awkward moments by throwing little barbs. He prevented himself from speaking further by putting a forkful of pasta and shrimp in his mouth, he was starving.

"It's still the season," he winked. "Do I really have to have a reason? Maybe I was just feeling romantic."

The young man snorted a little in disbelief, finally looking up. "Sure."

"I can be romantic!" he protested.

"Oh I know, to the point of saying ridiculous things in my ears," he chuckled. "You can be pretty cliché, but I think it's kinda cute. I think you're just lucky that I wasn't too tired after fighting demons all day to put up with this charade."

"Come on, even if you were tired you would put up with me."

Nero's gaze flickered away to avoid agreeing with him a grin tugging at his lips.

They talked and bantered while they finished the food and even lingered a bit afterwards, plates empty they chatted by firelight teasing each other. They told stories about their hardest battles trying to outdo one another in either the difficulty of their fight or the ridiculousness of it.

"You are crazy, I can't believe you've been impaled-with your own sword no less-that many times." Nero laughed, following his partner and taking a chocolate mint from the middle of the table and putting it in his mouth.

"I shit you not kid! I have!" he chuckled.

Nero shook his head and licked his lips. He blinked however when Dante's hand came to rest over his devil bringer, making him smile and lace their fingers. How could he ever think the older man had been cheating? He had to know Nero would gut him for it and if Dante had been having sex with anyone else he'd smell it on him.

"Come on," he said softly, squeezing his partner's hand before releasing him as he stood, shrugging off his coat onto the chair. "It seems there a whole lot of mistletoe with our names on it." he grinned.

Dante returned the look as he stood as well, his hands finding Nero's hips and pulling him closer before quickly unzipping his hoodie and pushing it off, leaving him only in his skintight tee shirt. The fabric of the shirt wasn't exactly what Dante wanted to see, but it was a start. The older man attached his lips to his lover's neck leaving open mouthed kisses and nips. Nero shivered when he nipped his jugular, something about allowing someone that close to that vulnerable point stirred up his devil-side. He buried his fingers in his partner's silver locks, his nails lightly scraping against his scalp enticing him to continue his ministrations.

Dante smirked and kept up his abuse until red marks blossomed under his attentions, his hands pushed Nero's shirt up wanting to touch the soft skin. The younger devil's hands wandered down his sculpted back exploring the ridges and curves of muscle.

The older man finally moved up bringing his lips to Nero's, kissing him deeply their tongues meeting and twisting together. Nero broke away first, grabbing his partner's sides and shoving him onto the bed before peeling his shirt the rest of the way off and following him, straddling his hips.

He ran his hands up and down his partner's chest before leaning down to dip his tongue into his navel eliciting a gasp before moving up his body leaving nips and licks on his skin. Nero's tongue was hot and slick feeling like it left a trail of fire up Dante's stomach stopping to swirl around a pert nipple, leaving another trail as it moved over to the other to give it the same abuse. Dante growled lowly before flipping their positions, their lips crashing together once again as Dante pulled the leather free of Nero's metal belt buckle. The younger male snarled softly arching up to the touch, his teeth catching his lover's bottom lip when Dante reached inside his pants and grabbed him he bit down hard enough to draw blood-the coppery tang making him instantly let go.

The older half-devil simply grinned and licked the blood off his lip, the wound closing almost instantaneously. Nero groaned softly tilting his head back, an unconsciously submissive gesture; the way Dante displayed his power could be a total turn on to his devil side, clamoring this this was _his_ mate, this powerful man was _his. _

The red devil quickly tore Nero's jeans off, causing his breath to hitch as he was exposed to the cool air but quickly finding that didn't matter, he was too interested in pulling the rest of Dante's clothes off. While he occupied himself with undoing his belt and other fastenings the older devil reached over to the bedside table and Nero already knew it was lube he was after. He got the older man just as naked as he was before parting his legs a bit further.

Dante popped open the lubricant and smeared some over his fingers before the younger man snagged the bottle with a smirk squirting some into his right palm. The older man grinned lowering his slicked digits and pushing the first one inside his partner and receiving no protest. Nero busied himself by wrapping his bringer around Dante's weeping length making him growl at the feeling of the ridged, slick flesh caressing him.

The older man impatiently added a second finger and curled them hitting the spot inside the younger half-devil that made him gasp and arch up trying to get more of the feeling. Dante chuckled as he continued the motion, stretching and preparing his lover.

Nero finally released his own grip to tug the older man down. "No more teasing, just do it!" he gasped.

Dante simply grinned in response, removing his fingers. The younger devil took the opportunity to wrap his legs around his partner's hips drawing him closer and Dante didn't waste time he pulled Nero's hips up and plunged into him. The younger man cried out in pain and pleasure, his hands gripping at his lover's shoulders. Dante picked up a mercilessly fast pace slamming into the bundle of nerves that quickly made Nero forget any pain that had been there.

Screams of pleasure were ripped from the younger slayer's throat, his claws and nails scratching furrows into Dante's back, the older demon kissing him harshly in response, his grip on his hips bruisingly rough. Nero continued moaning against his lips until he had to break away to gasp for breath turning his head and offering Dante his throat instead allowing him to add more love bites to the ones that were already there.

"Ah! Damn-D-Dante!" he cried out the older man reaching around to start stroking his own neglected organ in time with his fast thrusts.

Both were completely heady with pleasure Dante surrounded by Nero's hot, tight muscles and the younger male could only see stars as he was thoroughly fucked into the mattress. The young man even ceased being able to say anything other than the elder's name, the word falling from his lips like a mantra as he grew closer and closer to his end.

"Dante!" he screamed his nails puncturing his partner's shoulders as he came undone his essence splashing between their chests and stomachs. The older man felt those already tight muscles convulse around him further, and he felt himself tip over the edge as well filling Nero with his hot seed, the younger devil squeezing every last drop out of him.

After a few moments Nero pushed weakly at his partner's shoulder. "I can't breathe." he stated, and Dante chuckled pulling himself away to lay next to his lover. Nero rolled over to rest against his partner with a slight smirk. "You think we did enough to satisfy the mistletoe gods?" he joked.

"If not I'm sure we'll catch a second wind at some point."

Nero chuckled and shook his head. Sure, sometimes reality was a cruel, cruel bitch but other times it made all that worthwhile. Or maybe that was just the mind numbing pleasure and his hormones talking.

Dante watched as the younger hunter quickly drifted off and he sighed looking up at the plants hanging above them. He'd done all this-taken out a whole day of work and planning to do something special to recognize something-he'd been with Nero for three months-longer than he'd been with anyone else by a long shot. He didn't want Nero to realize it, but it was important for him. It was also a reality check, this was actually happening, they were certainly attached to each other, it had gone past casual, so what was it? Whatever it was he didn't have the brain power to work it out right now and decided that sleep sounded to much better. With that he went to sleep.

* * *

Man, I've been spoiled on books and games for the last week from Christmas. I got an Xbox 360 and DMC 4 which is hard btw, also Resident Evil 5, all the Assassin's Creeds and Tales of Vesparia, plus I got like 10 books so yeah-I've been a busy girl! Hope you guys like this, I'm pretty happy with the way it came out, some sweetness, drama and devil possessiveness :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 1, 2012-Happy New Year!


	54. Chapter 54 Everything for You

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 54

Theme: Everything for You

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I thought it was cute :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Mavhe5: I personally think that Dante could be very romantic because he can be pretty cheesy at times XD Yeah I like to play DMC4 but I'm kinda stuck right now, that's a little frustrating XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I think the mistletoe gods should be satisfied too! XD I agree also that the two would have more smut than fluff, but I like throw in in that dash of affection just because it doesn't have to be all one or the other :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I'm glad Christmas was good-other than your brother getting sick! I'm glad you liked the chapter too :3 I thought reality worked well as a theme because the reality of relationships are definitely scary and complex! I agree, it's better not to think about them and just enjoy them while they last! XD I got a slim XBOX or something like that, the buttons are so cool because you don't have to press them in! :3 I started DMC4, but I kinda suck XD I hope you're having fun with your DS game :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yeah, I'll be moving on to Bitter Silence as it's own story pretty soon, I might have to do one more chapter after this before I dive in :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Nero definitely was jumping to conclusions with very little evidence XD he's just lucky he didn't open his mouth and say anything or there might have been some trouble! Dante doesn't strike me as one for remembering dates unless it's something really important, so Nero must be! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San:: Sweet and sexy, the best combo in the world! XD Dante gets impaled with his own sword-or a sword soon going to belong to him-in every game XD Poor guy! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Yeah I haven't gotten far in DMC4 yet XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Dante definitely can be romantic if he wants, I feel like he's got such a good heart he could pull something complicated together if he really wanted to XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BattleGoddess: Yeah, I'd only played the first level of DMC4 at a friends house before because I didn't have a system to play it on XD It's really hard, but I'm trying to work though it. Assassin's Creed is fun too XD Dante's not going to find out about Nero's little traitorous thoughts, I'm sure the kid has enough sense to keep them to himself XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

This one is dedicated to Forgotten-Beelzemon from DA who wanted something about Nero being a pillow hog, I tried for something light and fluffy but ended up with this, so I hope you like it! :3

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 25, 16, 26, 30, 38, 43, 46**

* * *

Nero could be a serious pillow hog, when the kid wasn't pressed against him resting his head against his shoulder or chest or arm he was snagging pillows left and right. Half the time Dante woke up without a pillow at all as was the case this morning. He sat up rubbing at the crick in his neck looking over at his partner who had both pillows; one under his head the other held close to his chest by both arms.

The younger man was usually pretty peaceful looking when he slept but this morning was a little different, his eyes were squeezed shut, a crease formed between his eyebrows as if he was flinching or something.

"Hey, kid, wake up." he tried, his voice husky from sleep as he shook his partner's shoulder. The young man grunted, his face smoothing out as he rolled over, facing away from the older man, taking the pillow with him.

Dante lightly rolled his eyes grabbing the pillow that he kept beside the bed for when the kid stole his and putting it under his head so he could get back to sleep. He tried, usually blackness would whisk him away at a moment's notice but something was bothering him. A niggling uneasy stressful feeling. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking back over at his partner.

That's when he noticed it. The kid's arm was a bit dim almost gray but then it burst out with a bright blue glow flickering for a few moments like a dying light bulb before returning to it's lackluster dimness. Dante felt his stomach drop. That arm reacted to demonic presences.

He reached out to grab Ivory from the nightstand and shook Nero's shoulder.

"Nero, kid, you gotta get up." he urged but got no reply, not even a shuffle or a grunt. The younger hunter was not a heavy sleeper usually a couple of prods was enough to rouse him. "Nero?" he asked, rolling his partner onto his back and shaking both his shoulders-hard. The younger half-devil's face scrunched up and his mouth opened but no sound emerged.

Dante felt his heart pounding as he pried one of the kid's eyes open. He was able to see Nero's pupil had taken up most of his eye leaving only the tiniest sliver of blue around it. This wasn't normal-this was not good.

He looked around as if trying to figure out what was doing this to his partner before releasing a sigh and flying out of bed and running-half-tripping-down the stairs in order to get the phone to dial Trish.

* * *

Trish said she'd be over to check it out, in the meantime Dante continued to try and rouse his partner-going so far as to splash cold water on him which only made him jerk and hiss, but his eyes remained firmly closed. The older man sighed in defeat sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through his hair. What could be doing this? Was he in a coma or something? Nero was more human than he was.

He decided he wasn't going to be any help to anyone in his boxers and started to pull his clothing on in quick, impatient jerks. He heard the doors to the shop open and heels on the wooden floors.

"Up here Trish!" he called down and heard the heels continuing up the stairs until she appeared in the doorway, looking at Nero, who had gone almost eerily still again.

"So he won't wake up?"

"No, I've tried everything."

She walked over to study the unconscious man shaking her head. "This is bad. I can only think of one thing that could do this."

"And that is?" he prompted.

"A dream eater. It traps the person in their own nightmare while it devours them."

"What! ? So how do we stop it! ?"

"It's a complicated potion that someone has to drink in order to enter the victims dreams in order to help them. I know the recipe but I only have one idea of where to get one of the ingredients. It calls for a phoenix feather."

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know, it depends on the kid's willpower. It could be days, it could be an hour."

"Nero's a fighter, he'll hold on."

Trish frowned in worry. "Okay. I know where to get the rest of the ingredients, you go and check out the phoenix feather and I'll have Lady come stay with Nero."

"Why not send Lady to-"

"Dante who knows first aid and other life-saving techniques?"

"Point taken," he sighed. "Where am I going?"

"Medclub. There's a girl that is there a lot, she's the club owner's main squeeze it would seem. She has a bird and I've heard some stories about it, that it might be a phoenix."

"Might be?"

"Hey, it's the only lead I have." she said holding out her hands in a 'take-it-or-leave-it' gesture.

"What does she look like?"

* * *

Medclub was packed full of patrons, lots of them the seedier types, it reminded him of Love Planet only more…medicinal. The walls were dirty white and red and all the waitresses ran around in what looked like slutty nurse Halloween costumes, a few of them danced up on a stage, removing single pieces of their clothes at a time. Had he not been in such a hurry he would have stopped to look for a bit-he was only human-okay he wasn't only human but he was certainly a man and that counted for something.

He gently caught one of the waitress's as she passed by, holding onto her wrist with a careful, but firm grip.

"Excuse me, do you know where the owner is?"

"Mr. Marks? He's up on the catwalk." she turned to keep going but he kept hold of her.

"Sorry, where is that?"

"It's above the bar, if you'll excuse me sir." she brushed him off like a woman used to unwanted advances.

He turned to look over the sea of bodies and finally found the bar, his eyes wandered up to see a metal catwalk, where a man was standing, he couldn't tell any features from this distance, but he assumed it was the one he was looking for. His sapphire eyes trailed over the rails until he found the stairs which ended tucked behind the stage.

He quickly made his way over and leapt onto the stairs so he wouldn't have to deal with the security personnel. He quickly ascended and got to the top where the man-Roman Marks-was waiting for him. The man had steel gray hair cropped short, and a muscular body for his somewhat short stature, but what was really striking about him was his eyes were a bright yellow almost luminescent in the dim light.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I got a couple a questions for ya." he offered with his trademark smirk.

"And who might you be?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"Ah, you haven't heard of me. My name is Dante. Sorry I don't have much time for pleasantries, so I'll cut to the chase. I need to know where your girlfriend is."

"And why would you want to know that?" the human had drained from his voice and he looked at the slayer skeptically.

"I need to talk to her about a certain birdie, it's kinda important."

Roman's eyes flickered over him. "I see, but first you do realize you can't see her without talking to me first."

"If I'm not mistaken we're having a lovely chat just now. Listen," he sighed. "Time's of the essence, a friend of mine is hanging in the balance."

"Really? A life and death sort of thing."

"It happens to me more than you know." he said lightly.

"Isn't that the truth. Come to my office." he offered leading the way to a door at the end of the catwalk and ushering him inside. He walked in warily, but Ebony and Ivory were hidden under his coat so he wasn't too worried. Roman walked over behind his desk and took a seat causing the blue-eyed man to quirk an eyebrow.

"Explain to me exactly why you need to see my companion."

He sighed in impatience. "I need a phoenix feather, I heard she has a bird that people think is a phoenix, it's the only lead I've got."

"Ah, then in that case I guess you have come to the right place."

"So it really is a phoenix?" he asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice and remain blasé.

He laughed. "Yes, but not in the way you would think."

"It doesn't matter, if I can get a phoenix feather that's all that matters, can I speak with her?"

"Hold on one moment." he stated walking over to a door at the back and going inside. The demon slayer waited, moving over to the desk and leaning back against it, folding his arms while he waited. The club owner returned after a few minutes a woman behind him. Her features were soft and pretty; she had long razor cut red hair, olive skin and ruby eyes. She was dressed in a thin white dress with red markings and boots of the same design. Though it was a little hard to see her since Roman was standing right in front of her.

She looked him over critically as if trying to place something. "You…I've heard of you. You're Dante aren't you?"

"See? Your girlfriend knows who I am." he said with a cocky grin.

"Yes I have heard of you, the Son of Sparda. I keep a closer ear to the ground than Roman here." she explained, pushing past her lover and offering her hand. "I'm Kai."

"Nice meeting you." he offered shaking her hand with a wink, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

"I have a business to run, it's not my job to know everything."

"Of course not," Kai quipped. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need a phoenix feather, I heard this is something you can help me with." he explained.

"A feather? Whatever for?"

"I need it for a potion to save one of my friends," he said. _'More than a friend.'_ he thought to himself.

She mulled this over for a few moments. "Very well, I will help you in return for a favor."

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"I'm not sure yet, consider it a chit, something I'll call in should I ever require it."

"Deal."

"Very well." she offered taking a step back before fire suddenly flew over her frame turning her swiftly into a bright red and gold bird.

"…Oh…she's the phoenix." he said numbly.

"Exactly, which is why I am apprehensive." Roman commented.

"Why's that?" the demon slayer wondered as the bird went about picking through her feathers.

"Because she is the love of my life, literally, my life. I hope you can understand this. I'd give everything for her."

Dante chuckled. "You have no idea. Demon mating instinct is pretty hardcore but it's not nearly as important as human love." he stated, trying not to sound too much like a love struck fool.

"I understand, and this friend of yours who needs your help, I'm assuming they are this important to you."

"He is. I'd give everything for him too." he answered as Kai finally freed one of her red and gold-tipped feathers holding it out with her beak. He held out his palm at her level and she dropped it. "Thank you. I gotta go." he said simply before striding out.

* * *

Nero felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, his breaths coming in labored gasps. His legs stung due to his over use, his leg muscles were stronger than most, but running for hours was taking it's toll. All of these things were minor in comparison to what was really troubling him, but it gave him something to focus on besides the scars on his psyche.

He felt himself falling and didn't have enough breath to even yelp as he was dragged down into darkness and found himself in what seemed to be a glass house.

'_No, no, not again, not again.'_ he'd already been here four times, seemingly every demon he'd even been up against was outside and each time they had killed someone closer to him, starting with Credo, moving on to Kyrie, then Trish then Lady. Following that progression of things, he knew what was coming next.

'_No, no, no, no, no,' _his mind continued to chant at a frantic pace as he saw someone cutting a swath through the demons. He saw a flicker of a red coat and a similar flicker of hope leapt in his chest to go along with it before sinking as he saw a trail of crimson blood arc through the sky. It was Dante's blood, he knew it because here all the demon blood was black, it made a gruesome picture against the glass.

"Nero, I could use some help out here!" his lover called him.

The kid stood and ran to the glass, reeling back his right fist to smash though it, only for it to collide the hard surface against his soft human flesh. His arm was human…his arm was human-why was it human!

"Kid! ?" Dante's voice edged with rising panic which caused Nero to panic further.

"Dante!" he called out slamming both his fists into the wall in frustration as well as desperation.

Then he could see Dante right in front of him, behind the glass, covered in cuts and punctures, slightly doubled over in pain. He offered him a slight smile as if promising to get him out.

"No," Nero whispered as he saw the flicker of a blade. "No!" red blood ran like a river down from his partner's throat and his eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Then he slumped over into a puddle of his own crimson life. The younger hunter felt his eyes filled with tears. "No, no, no."

Then the demons seemed to see him and turned in his direction. He stumbled back to the middle of his see-through prison and fell on his ass. He heard a loud snap and his head whipped around to look. The demons were breaking through as easily as tearing through paper, the glass had long huge cracks, they would get in in no time at all. So he did the only thing he could as the glass shattered.

He screamed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, this turned much deeper and more interesting than I had originally intended, but I like what happened. I'd like to know what you guys think! I'm thinking I might finish this with one more prompt before I dive into a separate story based on 'Bitter Silence' and 'My Inspiration' So leave me a review and let me know what you think! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 10, 2012


	55. Chapter 55 Dreamer

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 55

Theme: Dreamer

Kendecia: Sorry I didn't have the next chapter done 20 minutes or the day after the last one! XD It took me until today to complete it, so I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I love to build up the suspense! I'm not sure what Kai will want-she doesn't really know either XD Nero is definitely in a bad place, but-well, you'll see! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Nero was certainly having a bad nightmare, but yours sounds terrifying! I don't think I've ever had one that bad! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I am definitely ambitious-sometimes too much! XD 'it's only a dream' might actually help in this situation, the dream eater only has power because the dreamer doesn't know it's a dream :3 I hope everything is going all right dear : ( Thanks for taking the time to review! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Nero needs to hold on or the others will be too late to save him! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I think once you've been sleeping with someone for a few months and they steal pillows you come up with a backup plan! XD Dante is corny, it's just in his blood!-along with pizza grease! XD The way everyone died in the dream (Credo, Kyrie, Trish, Lady and Dante) was by how important to him they are in his current life :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Dark and intense is just the way I'm feeling sometimes and that's how it works out, I really like it sometimes and other times I love fluff :3 It's not a random demon-but it wasn't after Nero-or it wasn't originally. Using the fear to break down his will to live is the way the demon operates. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Glad you liked the concept, I though it was good :3 You image Nero screams like a girl? XD There's plenty of his screaming in the game to insert for an internal audio track XD But I know what you mean, it's funny that way sometimes! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BattleGoddess126: Yeah, poor Nero : ( The woman (Kai) is one of my OCs, she and Roman have their own story on my DA account and they worked well here, so I threw them in :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: The dream was definitely sad. The two guys are basically experiencing the same thing-watching the other die helplessly. At least Dante has a way to help now! After this chapter I'm planning to return to Bitter Silence and turn it into it's own story, so you'll get a new full length :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Anonymous: Yeah, poor Nero! : ( He's always getting into trouble! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate the support you guys!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 25, 16, 26, 30, 38, 43, 46, 54**

* * *

Dante stared at the cup in his hand filled with a chunky red liquid with distaste. "Are you sure this is going to work and not just kill me?"

"Dante it's the only shot we have." Trish said, folding her arms.

"Do I get a last meal?"

"Dante-drink it or I will!" Lady vowed, while they stood around talking Nero was slipping deeper into his nightmare he was already pale and his pulse was running low-it was no time for the red slayer's shenanigans.

"Alright!" he said defensively before gulping nervously.

"Remember Dante-you have to defeat the dream eater inside the dream."

"Gotcha." he said before throwing the drink back in one thick gulp. It tasted coppery and there were random chunks in it. He had no idea what the stuff was made of other than the feather and he was pretty sure that he never wanted to know what toxin he'd just put in his guts.

The glass fell from his fingers, shattering on the floor before the demon slayer slumped backwards.

* * *

He opened his eyes and peered around. He was laying on the ground and all he could hear was the sound of glass breaking and Nero's screams.

"Nero?" his voice was rough and he pushed himself off the ground. There were demons all around, but none of them seemed to be paying him any mind. He could still hear the younger man howling in terror. A snarl twisted his face, rage snaking all through his body. He drew out Rebellion and sliced through the demons in front of him so he had a clear view of the kid.

He was in a room that had been surrounded by glass but had since been shattered allowing the demons in. Nero looked clueless and horrified, his face ashen as he held his hands up as if to protect himself.

The older hunter sheathed his blade in favor of his twin pistols which he used to clear away some of the scarecrows closing in around the young man. He ran over once it was relatively clear and put away his weapons in favor of grabbing his lover's shoulders and hauling him to his feet to shake him. Tears had trailed down his cheeks.

"Get a hold of yourself kid!"

"Dan-Dante?" he asked almost in disbelief.

"The one and only." he smirked.

"But-but you were dead."

"Not anymore-listen kid, this is a dream-_your_ dream. You're in control here."

"A dream?"

"Yes Nero, you're in control of what happens here," he caught sight of Nero's human hands. "You can get your devil arm back, you can get Red Queen and Blue Rose-hell you can make these demons back off."

"I-I don't know." his voice cracked in fear.

"Try!" he snapped.

"O-okay!" he growled in return, closing his eyes. After a moment his right arm grew scales and glowing flesh, Blue Rose and Red Queen appeared.

Dante whirled around in order to take out some of the demons who were still coming before giving a smirk.

"The one doing this to you is hidden here somewhere kid, what do you say we find him and give him a proper Devil May Cry reception?"

Nero rubbed the tears off his face and nodded, determined.

"That's the fireball I know!" he grinned, all teeth as they leapt into battle.

* * *

Most of the demons were ones Nero had fought that left impressions, ones that he'd fought many times, like various flavors of scarecrow and Arache, and big demons that he'd been up against like Echidna and Berial. They fought hard but never seemed to get tired even as they downed demon after demon.

Dante rested Rebellion against his shoulder. "Come on already! Let's see what a dream eater looks like!" he called out in challenge.

The earth seemed to rattle and the older man immediately put his hand out to grab his partner and steady him. Footsteps pounded over the ground and their eyes widened at the gigantic thing coming towards them. It looked like an elephant sized tiger, only it's fur was longer than that of a normal big cat, and it's snout was longer, more like a canine than feline, though it allowed for longer range snaps with it's huge jagged teeth.

"You are Dante." it bellowed. "I made a grave mistake entering the young man's mind instead of yours, but luck has smiled on me, now I can kill you both here."

"Fat chance." Nero barked, revving Red Queen's handle. "This is my dream and I don't want you in it!"

"But what about the girl? You still care for her don't you?" it asked as Kyrie appeared, tears in her eyes.

"Kyrie…"

"It's an illusion kid, don't let it distract you, if you forget it's a dream we're both dead."

Nero closed his eyes and shook his head forcefully and Kyrie disappeared. "I won't, too much at stake."

The creature hissed in anger, and ran forward with a yowl of a battle cry. The two hunters split up one to each side. Dante drew his handguns and started shooting at the thing's feet, only a few shots later the guns jammed making him frown and look them over until he remembered that this was a dream, the dream eater had more power here than he did as a dream walker. This could make things a little more difficult.

Nero however had his revolver which worked just fine, which caused the monster to twist to face him snapping it's massive maw towards the young man. Nero simply raised his arm and formed the ghostly version of his devil bringer grabbing the eater's face and launching it off to the side.

Dante reached for his sword while the creature was distracted and drew out the hefty blade, while the dream eater struggled to right itself snarling before catching sight of Dante. The older hunter gasped as Rebellion turned into a large snake that lashed out towards him making him drop it and backpedal.

"Dante?" Nero glanced over his shoulder to see why he wasn't providing backup and the older man held his hands up helplessly.

"Sorry kid, my stuff isn't working right unless you make it work for me. You need to focus, so I'm just a spectator-here for moral support!"

Nero blinked then nodded once and a long line appeared in the sand. "Stay behind that, he won't be able to cross." he said before rolling across the ground to avoid the razor claws. He brought up his blade to block, grinning as he made his sword cleave straight through the claws and causing the dream eater howl in anger.

Nero was almost like a boxer when he fought, dodge, parry, attack, dodge, attack. He hardly took any damage from the huge beast. Dante fidgeted restlessly behind the barrier, he hated being sidelined-this time quite literally. It really was terrible not being part of the blood pumping fight, at least when one was part of it there was a way to expel the energy.

The fight slowed and Nero gasped at the creature lying in a bloody heap. "Dante!"

The older man frowned. "Nero, what's wrong?"

The kid fell to his knees and Dante ran forward over the line and finally was able to see what he was so upset about-instead of the dream eater laying there in a bloody mess-it looked like him!

"Ner-" he was cut off as a gag was shoved into his mouth and he was grabbed and thrown down onto the ground. Dante realized then that the dream eater had no power behind the line the kid had literally drawn in the sand. He'd walked right into a trap. He twisted so that he could get a look at who had him. It was a figure with no face or color, almost like an ink blot taking a vaguely human form.

"How foolish of you to think that I would appear so obviously. Not everything comes charging at you, I certainly have more finesse, and certainly more power in this domain," it seemed to smirk, it's voice was like the hiss of a radio. "The boy's greatest fear-your death-sweetening the deal by making him think he did it will give me all the more satisfaction. What's your worst fear Dante?"

The hunter struggled, trying to pitch the demon off him as he called out through the gag, trying to get the younger man's attention.

"Is it losing him?" it asked, reaching for his face, the devil hunter continued to thrash. "Is it your own body failing you when you need it most? Oh, the suspense is killing me-let's find out!" it squealed in delight, shoving its hand _into_ Dante's forehead.

The hunter's eyes went wide and his pupils dilated taking up his entire iris as the demon plunged into his own psyche.

* * *

"Nero's fading-his heart rate is slowing!" Lady said urgently.

"Oh no…" Trish whispered, seeing that the red clad hunter had turned very pale. "It's getting both of them."

"So what do we _do! ?" _

"I'm going in after them."

"Oh great! Give it something else to snack on-don't be stupid!" the human snapped.

"What other option is there exactly?"

"I don't KNOW!" she shouted before taking a breath. "We can't go in. We have to wait for them to come back."

"Or for them to die?"

"Don't say that. They'll come-" she stopped suddenly. "Nero's pulse is getting stronger."

* * *

Nero whirled around, a scowl on his face and Blue Rose in his fingers. Two bullets pierced into the dream eater's head-the real one as Nero took to his feet, running towards the demon as well as his true mate who was laying on the ground. The dream eater recoiled from the shot falling back away from the older slayer, his hand coming free and his body slamming into the invisible wall. Dante blinked his eyes and looked around in complete confusion, unsure of his surroundings, however, he rolled out of the way as the demon lunged at him hissing with rage. Dante pulled the gag off his mouth, and off his head, ready to do something if required.

Nero was there in an instant, his boots kicking up dust as he skid to a stop and reached out with his bringer, catching the monster in his ghostly grasp and slamming him down into the dirt over and over, he was consumed at once by both rage and terror and only seeing this thing spattered into the dirt would relax him.

Dante stood back and could only watch in absolute fascination as his lover throttled the thing into the ground until it's body shattered, turning into globs of black goo that seemed to simply disappear into the air once it broke off. Soon there was nothing left and the kid just continued the motion slamming his fist down onto the dirt as if he could pound out whatever was bothering him. That's when the older hunter decided to step in, taking hold of his demonic appendage, holding it so he couldn't hit the ground again.

Nero released a grunt at the motion until Dante's arms went around him holding him close. The kid's hands gripped at his jacket with desperation.

"I saved you-I got to you, the real you-I got there in time." the younger man whispered.

"You always do kid. You've never let me down." he whispered in his ear and he felt the younger man relax in his grasp. "I think we've both had enough of this dreamer's hell. The dream eater is dead. It's time to wake up now Nero. Wake up so we can go home."

With that his blue orbs opened, looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom and Lady's mismatched gaze. "Nero?"

He managed an intelligible grumble in response as he rubbed his face with his human hand.

"He's awake-he's alive!" she said with obvious relief. "Dante?"

"I'm up! I'm up-what?" he slurred sleepily, and the other slayers laughed, completely happy that the nightmare was over.

* * *

I know it took me awhile, but I'm happy with it! School's just started up again and I have SO many reading assignments (plus I've been shoving in some of my own books to take up whatever down time I have) so I am sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it! :3 Also, I am going to start work on the next full length from me based on 'My Inspiration' and 'Bitter Silence' so keep an eye out for it, so this will be going on hiatus until then! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 17, 201


	56. Chapter 56 Possession

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 56

Theme: Possession

L. K. Heinrich: Maybe corn oil is on pizza and makes Dante corny XD It's a funny pun all the same. I think you're right about the last chapter being like Mission 19 in DMC4. I liked writing the end where they had a little bit of tenderness before waking up :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Nero is definitely fierce! XD I agree completely, he came off pretty angry and scared at the same time and wanted to kill that demon completely dead! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I always provide the happy ending! :3 If Nero hadn't saved Dante he would have been caught in his own nasty nightmare-WITHIN a nightmare. Would be kinda like Inception or something XD The nightmare within the nightmare :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: I agree the end of the last chapter was rushed. I liked writing the chapter, but wasn't sure how to end it and got sick of sitting on it, so that's how it came out :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Mavhe5: Nero always ends up in trouble, it's true XD I think it's because Dante is completely infallible(yeah right! XD) I think it's just easier to imagine Nero getting hurt rather than Dante. I've kicked Dante's butt every once in awhile too, but I think Nero gets more than his fair share XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: yeah! Seemed like it was Dante coming to the rescue when really it was Nero who had to save them both! :3 I liked the 'proper DMC reception' part as well, that's one of my favorite lines in the chapter :D For inspiration I watch gameplay videos, cut scenes and take walks in order to formulate in my mind what I want to happen next :3 To make them flow I have to set up a kind of make-shift timeline in my head and try to figure out how everything fits. If you have other questions don't be afraid to message me here or on DA! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Bad guys are vanquished once again! However I think Nero was the hero of the day seeing as even though Dante helped Nero figure out it was a dream he also got himself into some trouble and needed saving too! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Glad that you liked the climax of the last theme. I had a lot of fun with it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Glad you liked the story! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey guys! Don't worry, I haven't stopped working on What You Wish For-I'm working on the next chapter as I speak, but I wanted to take a quick break and type this out, it's just a lemon chapter, but I came up with the idea in a little chat between me and kuroneakoflourite on deviant art, so this chapter is dedicated to her! Enjoy!

* * *

Lady had once made the comment that Dante and Nero fought like a dog and cat, their heated banter the equivalent to growling and hissing. The two rather liked the comparison, at least enough that in response to being called 'kid' Nero had adopted the nickname of 'mutt' for his partner. What Lady didn't now however was what really happened after the dust settled, or when they were there alone, and it was nothing like a cat and dog.

Nero started past Dante's desk, heading into the kitchen to get a soda or a beer, whichever they had, either one was better than the tap water. As he skirted the wooden frame however the older man struck a slap to his ass, and he gasped and whirled around.

"Dante! You're such a pervert!" he said, blushing slightly.

"A pervert? I thought I was a mutt?" he grinned.

"You are a dog." he stated as he went into the kitchen to get two beers and cracked them open. "Question is where I left your leash and tags." he smirked as he handed one of the beers over the other he took a long pull of his own.

"Ohh, someone's a feisty kitty today, woof." he offered, gulping down half of the proffered brew.

Nero chuckled and finished off his drink before heading towards the stairs. "If you want to see just how _feisty_ I can be, follow me." he stated flirtatiously, dropping his coat onto the railing as he went upstairs and into their bedroom.

The beer was forgotten as Dante stripped off his own coat and gave chase. He reached the bedroom, however he didn't spot Nero on the bed as expected, instead the kid got the drop on him, grabbing his wrists and chaining them together in front of him. He was a little too surprised to fight back, and honestly interested in what the kid was planning. Nero noticed and smirked.

"Intrigued huh?" When his older counterpart nodded Nero kissed him. "Are you going to be a good dog then?" he asked and then Dante realized his wrists were bound by a chain dog leash.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say kitty."

Nero laughed lightly, he never did things like this, maybe Dante's perviness was wiping off on him. He didn't worry about that now however as he grabbed the chain holding Dante's wrists together and used it to lead him to the bed, pushing him down on his back. He used the hook from the leash and clipped it to a ring that was in the headboard, forcing his arms up above his head. Dante was always a little fond of some light bondage.

Nero shed his shirts one at a time until his chest was bare before unzipping Dante's and running his hands over his muscled torso. He then ripped the sleeves of the shirt in order to get it off him.

"Hey, I liked that shirt." the older man protested.

"It was full of holes already."

"Those are the best kind." he said cheekily.

"I'll make it up to you." he purred in promise, his hands making quick work of Dante's belt, flicking the other fastenings open and pushing them down his thighs before pulling back his underwear and letting the elder hunter's erection spring free. He leaned down, his tongue flicking out to taste a bead of precum that had formed, running his tongue over the slit, eliciting a moan from his partner. "Mm, you are really into this stuff aren't you? You dirty mutt." he chuckled, leaning down and running his tongue up and down the thick length.

Dante growled, clenching his hands and arching his back, he snarled as Nero worked his tongue around the shaft, teasing him mercilessly. After a few moments of this, he finally moved to the head of his member and wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently and running his slick muscle back and forth over it. His lover moaned in pleasure, bucking his hips, pushing more of his length into the hot, wet cavern. The younger male took it in stride, sucking and caressing the extra inches while at the same time pinning his partner's hips with his strong demonic arm.

He worked slowly, moving up and down taking in only another half-inch with every dip of his head, pulling as many noises as he could from Dante's throat. He finally was able to take the whole member into his mouth and gave a long suck that pried a loud groan from the red demon's lips. He bobbed his head taking a slightly faster pace than before, at the same time he slid his human hand down cupping and rolling his lover's balls in his fingers. Saliva slid down the hardened shaft and Nero's chin as he continued the ministrations, delightfully intent on his task.

He knew the other hunter was close when his hips started jerking involuntarily, Dante tried to warn him, a few breathy and only half coherent words passing his lips. Then he tipped over the edge, his hot cum shooting in thick streams into Nero's waiting throat. He swallowed as much of the salty substance as he could, but some trickled out of the corners of his mouth as he pulled away. He licked his lips and smirked at the blissful expression on his partner's face as he wiped his chin on the back of his hand.

While Dante recovered Nero took the time to remove their remaining clothes, letting his painfully hard length free of the confines of his jeans. He also picked up something that let out a little jingle that caught the older man's attention. What he saw in his younger partner's hand looked like a strap of red leather-because it was, he realized as Nero secured it around his throat with a silver buckle that it was a dog collar. It also had a tag on it; 'DANTE' printed in block silver letters.

He laughed. "How long you had this up your sleeve kid?"

"Long enough. Took awhile to get the guts to actually do it." he answered, unhooking the leash from the headboard and instructing his partner to roll over. The older man chuckled and shook his head, but did as he was told, bracing his hands on the headboard as Nero once again clipped his make-shift manacles to it.

Nero claimed the tube of lube from the drawer, but simply set it beside him as he moved up over his lover, chest pressing against Dante's back, his bringer reached up to play with the tag on the collar as his other hand roved over the older slayer's belly, moving down even further to brush lightly over his already re-hardening cock. His own length slid between Dante's cheeks, but didn't penetrate, just rested there as he warmed the older male back up again.

"Damn kid-"

Nero's hand flew up to grab his hair and yank his head back lightly, cutting him off. "Call me Nero."

"Nero." he growled.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly, nibbling on his shoulder.

"Damn," he breathed. "Just-take me already."

He chuckled and pulled back, grabbing the lube, he cracked it open and poured some on his pulsing member, before lining up with Dante's entrance and pressing inside. There was a little initial resistance, Dante hissing softly, but it didn't concern him that much, it might have turned him on more, he was such a masochist.

The younger male didn't bother waiting long to start moving as his partner impatiently pressed back against him, urging him on. He started a fast, rough pace, quickly finding and rubbing against Dante's sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure. The collar around the older man's neck jingled merrily with every movement Nero made as he slammed quickly in and out of his lover. The young man moaned as he felt Dante's muscles tightening and squeezing around him as if trying to keep him there.

The younger male's hand went around to take hold of the older slayer's manhood, pumping it in time with his thrusts at the same time he left kisses and nips to the nape of his partner's neck, feeling his end nearing quickly. He slowed this movements, wanting to draw it out longer and causing Dante to growl at this slowed pace, moving his hips back in an effort to return to the previously punishing tempo.

The younger half-devil didn't have the self-control to hold out any longer, a sense of possessiveness overtaking his body as he growled lowly. "_Mine._"

His thrusts became faster again, and erratic, his hand squeezing and stroking Dante's member as he called out the young man's name. Nero brought them both to their peak, his hot seed filled Dante completely as he sank his teeth into the older man's shoulder. Dante's own essence splashed over his belly and the bed.

The younger male pulled out and they turned to jelly, as they rode out their high.

Dante shifted, the leash and collar jingling and Nero reached up to unclasp the restraints and take them off the man's reddened wrists.

"Damn that was fun." the older man chuckled. Nero smiled slightly, resting his head on his partner's shoulder.

"You can take that thing off if you want."

"Nah, I kinda like it. I think I'll wear it."

Nero chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever floats your boat." he was actually kind of glad, the back of the dog tag said 'Property of Nero' but the older man didn't have to know that yet.

* * *

So there you have it! :3 Hope you guys liked it, leave me a review-and remember I'm heading back over to work on 'What You Wish For' if you haven't started reading it yet it's in the T section (as of right now) so make sure you check it out! :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 3, 2012


	57. Chapter 57 Shades of Gray

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 57

Theme: Shades of Gray

Kendecia: Yep, I updated! I am finally back to this challenge, but I'm glad you liked last chapter! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah XD Nero and Neko are very similar and Nero is a very naughty neko! Who does own a very sexah mutt! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: I liked the idea of placing them as a dog and cat and the cat is obviously much smarter if not more physically powerful! XD I like the collar too, I think I just have a thing for some light bondage XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I like when I am able to make Nero a little kinky ;3 and a little RP is always a little fun too. I have too few semeNero fics *hides from Nero* I figured out the one day that it's about 1/10 times Nero gets to top XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yes, that's all they do, make fun of each other, goof off and pretend to be a cat and dog *serious face* just kidding XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Nero can have that possessive streak I don't think he's too mean :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: First time I think I've heard of Dante wearing a collar too! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I am back to this and I bring the theme Shades of Gray! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! ^_^

**Background: None! :3 Clean slate all! However, Dante in this chapter will be known as Tony-as in Tony Redgrave from the novel :3**

* * *

He knew it was going to be trouble the moment the file fell on his desk. Bright red letters were stamped on the manilla envelope declaring: CLASSIFIED. Tony arched a silver eyebrow at the bland agent in front of him, the one who had brought said envelope to his worn out, old oak desk with a rotary phone that he could use to kill a puma if necessary.

"What's this?" he grunted.

"You and your partner's eyes only." the man stated, his voice just as bland as his black suit and pasty skin.

"Right-in other words, something nobody else wanted." he grumbled, folding his hands behind his head, his ankles crossed on the edge of the desk. He wasn't the most typical of the CIA agents. Tony always balked at the dress code and did what he could to break the mold. He wore the suit-he had to, but it was rumpled and a little dirty. He had a red tie that hung loosely around his neck and had never seemed to be tied. His belt was graced with a large silver buckle and he wore black cowboy boots on his feet. Being pretty young for the company at only his twenties and damn good at what he did he was humored.

"Just read the file Tony. Lady already got her copy. You two are going on a trip." he smirked before walking away.

"…Asshole." Tony muttered under his breath. He tore open the envelope and pulled out a sheaf of photos. A boy was talking with a girl his own age, maybe a little younger than the agent. He had bleached out hair, cream skin, blue eyes and his right arm was in a sling. He was featured in every shot so it was definitely his target, but the question was target for what?

The paper just behind the pictures designated his mission as 'Threat Determination: Pending.' Threat? What about this kid was a threat? He supposed that was what he had to find out.

* * *

Tony met with his partner on the island of Fortuna where the boy, Nero, lived. Now came the part he hated.

"I'm bored." he complained, laying his head back against the seat in a nondescript car he and his partner were sitting in, the latter taking surveillance photos.

Lady turned her mismatched eyes away from her camera to shoot a glare at her partner instead. Her short raven hair flared out around her cheeks as she turned.

"I _know_ Tony. Our mission is to assess the threat level of this kid, we can't just walk up to him-we have to start at a distance." she said curtly. She straightened her white blazer before pinching the bridge of her nose, accentuating the scar that cut straight across it.

"I don't understand why we can't-"

"Because what if he _is_ a threat?"

"I'll go. I'll be fine, that runt can't be a threat to me."

"We stay in the car."

"_You _stay in the car." he answered stubbornly, reaching for the door handle.

"Dante," (1) she said sharply and he glared at her. "Not. Yet."

Tony folded his arms grumpily. "Fine, wake me when something interesting happens."

* * *

She did not in fact in fact wake him when something interesting happened.

"Here, take over for a few minutes." Lady said, shoving the camera into his hands.

"Wha-? Where you going?"

"Bathroom. Stay put."

He grumbled as she closed the door and watched as she walked into the restaurant they were parked at. He looked over, trying to find the kid they were watching and spotted his bleached hair as he stepped into an alley.

"Great time to leave Lady." he whispered stuffing the camera under the seat, unbuckling his seatbelt and giving chase.

* * *

Blue Rose felt comforting in Nero's hand, his back pressed against the brick wall. He closed his eyes, listening to the footsteps following him. He'd noticed the car everywhere he'd been today, it wasn't as though cars were very common around the island.

He waited until he heard boots scuffing over the gravel near the end of the alley. He swung around aiming his gun at the man's head only to see two guns pointed at his own chest. He narrowed his dark blue hues, looking the other male over.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded. His glare intensified as he felt his arm flickering under the sling. His demonic appendage alerting him to the presence of another powerful demon.

Tony's eyes were drawn to the light emanating from Nero's arm. "Got something up your sleeve, kid?" he asked. Now that he was closer he could tell that the young man's hair was not bleached, it was natural, like his own silver locks.

He must have seemed like he was going to move closer because the young man jumped back, his finger tightening on the trigger and there was an explosion of light and sound. Luckily Tony had been able to move his right hand, knocking Nero's arm so that the bullets simply embedded themselves into the brick of the buildings around them.

"Little quick on the trigger, aren't ya?"

Nero scowled. "You have to be when dealing with demons." he stated, lifting his arm, so that the strap of his sling came over his head and the fabric landed on the ground. His arm was still covered with a glove but the glow was more clearly visible now.

Tony scoffed. "You seem like one to talk."

"Shut up." he grumbled, taking another shot-which was met with two responses from Ebony and Ivory. The bullets collided in midair sending the chunks of hot lead harmlessly to the ground. Nero blinked in surprise. "You're fast."

"That's not what she said." he grinned cheekily in response.

Nero let off another shot and while Tony was reacting to that he lunged forward knocking the older teen to the ground and pulling back his right arm and driving it down into the agent's jaw, clobbering him good enough that he saw stars-and red. His devil trigger flared up but he quashed it back down knowing there was never an appropriate time to use it.

The kid grabbed a fistful of shirt and lifted him up, spinning him around and throwing him into the wall at the end of the alley finishing up with a shot from his gun that struck Tony in the chest. The agent crumpled to the ground in a heap and Nero sighed, turning away. He put a hand to his mouth feeling a little disgusted with himself as he moved to pick up his sling. He kept his back to his would-be attacker, not wanting to look at his human-looking body, as he affixed his sling back into place.

Unfortunately for him, he'd counted Tony out a little too soon, the half-demon agent was on his feet mere seconds after dropping to the ground; by the time Nero was fixing his sling Tony was behind him with a cloth soaked in a sleeping agent in one hand. His left arm wrapped around the kid's torso and jerked him back against his chest as his right hand covered his nose and mouth. Nero gasped taking in a breath of the horrible chemicals. He coughed and struggled but quickly realized he wasn't able to get away and black overtook his vision.

Tony removed the cloth once the young man stopped struggling and sighed in pain at the bullets that were pushing their way out of him.

"Tough little bastard." he frowned softly, reminded of himself really-in more ways than one, his file explained that he had no real family, just that he'd been taken in by some locals.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing?" Lady demanded as she made her way down the alley.

"Oh-well see, after you left the kid here came down this way and confronted me."

"So…?"

"I…think we're entering a shade of gray here."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded impatiently with a sigh.

"We're never suppose to hurt humans that haven't given up their humanity, and kill demons on sight."

"Yes Tony, that's our little creed, the rest of the CIA can handle human scumbags. What are you getting at?"

Tony didn't answer, just pulled the glove on Nero's arm down to expose part of the demonic appendage. Lady drew her gun and the male agent quickly turned to shield Nero's body with his own.

"Stop!"

"…Tony?" she asked, now seeming worried more than annoyed.

"He's human, and demon."

"Like you," she breathed. "You're right, he does fall into that gray spectrum. So what do we do?"

"Study. I think he might be like us. A demon hunter."

"Tony, he's too young. His file said he was only eighteen."

"We were going to kill him if he turned out to be a demon. If he's old enough to die, he's old enough to be taken in."

"I don't know."

"If we don't they'll rule him a threat from our findings. This is the only way. If I don't agree to train him they'll kill him-or they'll make us."

Lady looked a little queasy at the thought. "…I'll bring around the car."

* * *

(1) Don't worry, this is not a typo, Lady knows Dante's real name and he knows hers as well, if I continue this I'll explain why this is.

I feel like I could definitely take this story further but for now I want to focus on this challenge, however-DO let me know if you would like me to continue this prompt sometime in the future, I might be able to come up with something! :3 Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 30, 2012


	58. Chapter 58 Boundaries

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 58

Theme: Boundaries

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah, in the DMC novel he was called Tony Redgrave until he remembered his real name :3 I figured any good CIA agent needs an alias! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: I think I probably will end up doing that as it's own story. I have a short outline, just needs a lot of fleshing out :3 Dante is always ready for trouble! Guns blazing! XD and all that jazz! Yeah, I wanted to stick pretty close to Dante and Nero's first fight, only with no swords and a little more of a CIA twist XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I really liked the last chapter. I'm working on an outline for a full story, we'll see how long it takes to get to fruition. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sw0rdis5h: Imagined it with everything black and white? Not how I thought of it, but it might be cool XD Like an old detective movie? XD I will try to make it into it's own story later on :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yeah, I feel like it could definitely become it's own story and I'm working on it :3 There's a lot I would need to clear up, Tony only being one example. XD Don't want to say anything else right now, I'd hate to say something and then change my mind, but it is definitely in the works! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Definitely working towards making this its' own story :3 Calling him Tony messed me up too to be honest XD I kept typing Dante and then going back to change it! Not sure that training Nero would end up being the main focus, but that certainly seems like it would be LOADS of fun doesn't it? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I am definitely going to be making it its' own story, I just have to find time to work on it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yeah, lots of hanging threads from that last prompt, you'll have to wait til I start the next story to get an answer to your questions though, hope that's okay! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I really loved the last prompt. I put a lot of thought and effort into it and I'm planning to continue soon too :3 I feel like there's never really a good time to bring up the name Tony, so I needed an agent name for Dante and I realized-oh perfect, he already has one! XD Yeah, there's some intrigue, but I confuse myself if I add too much XD Like 'why did I do this again? Shit…uhhh…' and that's why a little intrigue is good but I prefer having an easy explanation in the wings when needed XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BlueMoonDog: Yeah, definitely is on my to do list to get that story rolling on its own :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lightwings: I am going to turn Shades of Gray into its' own thing, so no worries :3 I loved writing that chapter and the chance to do more is exciting! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Asile3762: Yes, Tony Redgrave is the name that Dante has in the novel, so I thought it fitting that if Dante needed another name I should call him Tony :3 Vergil in that one is called Gilver too :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey all! Been kinda busy the last week or so! I am officially a college grad! Though…I still have my old job and everything, the only thing really changed is that I'm not going back to school in the fall.

Also, because of the onslaught of positive feedback on the last chapter, Shades of Gray is DEFINITELY going to get its' own story-probably soon. I don't want to give out a specific date or anything, but keep an eye out for it in the next month or so :3

**Background: DantexNero relationship**

* * *

Dante would never forget the way that woman looked that night at Love Planet. What was really amazing was that she wasn't a dancer; just a woman seeming in search of a good time. She had luscious blond hair a few layers brushing her shoulders, the rest done up on her head. Her dress was a one-shouldered white getup that left the tattoo of a batwing exposed on one shoulder blade. Her eyes were an intense almond as she looked at him and offered a grin.

He could feel his body betraying him as he smiled back, the kid was at his right looking just like he was. The thought flickered through his mind that maybe he'd be cool with a threesome.

Nero's sleeve was rolled down, but under it his demonic arm was currently blazing with light, reacting to a great demonic energy-then again, it reacted to his emotions at times as well. Though, he'd never seen it react like _that_. The woman approached, her hips swaying hypnotically.

"Hello boys," she offered, her voice was a little deep, and sweet like honey.

They offered some grunt-like noises in greeting. Nero found himself blushing lightly and turned his face away to scratch at his nose-which made him notice his arm-a demon-it was a demon, he realized somewhere distantly in his mind.

"You two come here often?" she grinned, teasing them.

The older hunter chuckled. "Often enough to know I've never seen you before."

"And to know we don't want to." Nero replied holding Blue Rose to her stomach.

The woman's eyebrows arched up before she released a full laugh that sounded like beautiful bells chiming. The action caused Nero to question why he was threatening her again.

"Usually men get my name before pointing their gun at me." she said, running her finger down the barrel. Nero had to blink and shake his head to keep his wits. This women was certainly some kind of succubus-an unbelievably powerful one to lure both him and Dante as well. The older hunter had belatedly drawn his guns.

"You dare threaten me?" she asked. "You know not what it is you do."

"Ridding ourselves of a problematic demon." Nero answered her curtly.

She smiled and turned a little to look at the stage where there was a group of girls dancing provocatively. "Do you like them? Beautiful creatures, their wiles allow them to outsmart and entrap males in a way their bodies can't overpower them."

The two hunters glanced at each other in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

"Yeah…sure." Dante said uncertainly.

She tilted her head in a dreamy sort of way. "You should shoot if you're going to, but I'm pretty sure you won't. I'll die and you'll have to explain why you shot a woman here in cold blood," They both glowered and she smiled gently. "I figured. I have to go now, but let me leave you something to think about." she slowly kissed each of her hands with her soft lips before touching them to the lips of the boys who couldn't muster up the will to resist.

The rest of the night was a blur, neither one could remember why they didn't stop the succubus, but they continued their night like nothing had happened. They got a little drunk, watched the girls dance and went home to have a little fun of their own. They probably would have dismissed the woman entirely if what happened in the morning hadn't occurred…

* * *

Nero cringed as he felt something pinching his chest, shifting a little, but it didn't help, causing him to open his eyes. He sighed as his hair got in the way and brushed it back-wow, it was really long, he thought, feeling it tickling against his shoulders. He rolled over a little and sucked in a sharp breath. There were two large, fleshy mounds on his chest.

Breasts. His mind provided the word numbly as it ground down almost to a halt. Breasts-he had breasts. _Why did he have boobs! ?_

"Oh my God." the words came out in a voice unlike his own, higher and more feminine. He slammed his hands over his mouth as he started screaming 'oh my God' over and over muffled by his palm.

The body next to him twisted a little and smacked at him.

"Shuddap." came the husky, female voice, as the hand came to a rest on his-or her really-newly acquired appendages.

Nero's eyes widened further if that was possible, and Dante stopped suddenly as if in thought before quickly whipping his head around and staring at the female in his bed. The two stared at each other for a long moment, examining their partner. Nero wasn't the only one who'd been changed. Dante had long, flowing silver hair his bangs parted slightly off center and tucked behind his ears. He also had a bosom that could rival those Nero was now sporting, and a shapely hourglass figure

"Nero?" he asked in confusion, before putting his hand to his throat. The younger hunter nodded slightly as Dante looked over him-er-_her_self.(1) Her eyebrows rose and she didn't speak for a few moments before deciding a good: "Huh." would do the trick.

"Dante…what happened to us?"

"Looks like we got turned into women…" she answered pulling the sheets from her hips-noting the distinct lack of certain 'parts' and the new ones that had somehow taken their place. "Yep."

Nero blushed darkly and looked away.

"Oh come on kid, you can't tell me you haven't seen the female form before."

The younger female scratched at her nose and said nothing.

Dante laughed. "Are you kidding me? You're telling me you didn't see Kyrie-"

"Dante! We don't have time for this, we need to figure out how to get back." she interjected.

The older woman folded her hands behind her head and Nero had to direct her eyes away again as that position made her breasts stand out rather proudly.

"I suppose so. We got to find something to wear first."

Nero looked over the clothes scattered around on the floor and noticed something a little strange. "Well…" she began, picking up the pants he had been wearing yesterday. His underwear had been discarded at the same time and she looked inside to find that his boxers had become…panties. She blushed at the thought to the word alone.

"Looks like that demon from the bar wanted us to have something to wear at least." Dante chirped pleasantly as she slid on the pants she found on the floor. They fit snugly around her new feminine frame. Nero quickly moved to follow suit, the less she had to think about what had happened to her body the better.

Their old clothes fit…but there were also a few alterations that left less to the imagination than Nero would have preferred. The pants fit skin tight, her black undershirt was cut lower than she remembered and her hoodie wouldn't zip up far enough in her opinion. Even her coat wouldn't work with her to cover the damn tumors attached to her chest. She put on her boots and moved to stand and almost fell on her face until Dante managed to catch her. Apparently heels were not optional. She managed to get fully to her feet and take a few steps before heaving a sigh.

She noticed Dante staring. "What?"

"You are so hot right now."

Nero punched her in the shoulder-hard with her bringer. "Don't even think about it. We have to get back to ourselves.

"Ow!" she grumped. "Come on! You're saying we can't have any 'fun' in these bodies?" she grinned.

"No!" the younger female protested firmly. "There are definitely boundaries in this area. I don't like this Dante. I'm not comfortable in my own skin right now. I sure as hell don't want to be leered at." she crossed her hands over her chest and looked over Dante's outfit.

Dante's pants looked painted on and she briefly wondered how she'd managed to get them on at all. Her shirt didn't zip up all the way and the high neck had been cut away to leave more exposed, though the red coat helped somewhat to cover up, the belts holding it on seemed to push up on the mounds of flesh and made them look larger.

Nero blushed a bright red. "This is so weird. What do we do?"

"We're devil hunters, we do what devil hunters do, and hunt down the devil that did this to us."

The young woman paused to consider this. "But…that would mean…going outside…"

"…yeah."

"…like this."

"…yes. I doubt that the demon is just going to show up in our living room, kid."

"How are you so unfazed by this?" she demanded.

"I'm unfazed by most things if you hadn't noticed."

Nero sighed, her face flushing. "Okay. Let's just…get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" Dante declared moving past her partner and slapping her ass along the way.

"Hey! Dante, boundaries!"

"There are no boundaries I don't cross, kid. You should know that by now." she winked.

* * *

(1) This is where I'm going to be calling both of them 'her' unless I'm talking about them in the past, or they are talking about each other. This is a little confusing for me too so I hope you guys can figure it out! XD

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter…I feel like the beginning worked out better than I had thought, and the end a little worse than I thought it would…Anyway, I hope you guys like it in any case! I am going to be gone on vacation for the next week or so, so I doubt that I will get anything up in that time so I wanted to get something up today :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 12, 2012


	59. Chapter 59 Everyday Magic

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 59

Theme: Everyday Magic

HikariNoTenshi-San: I'm not sure if they look hotter as guys or girls…good question, but because I'm mostly straight, I'm gonna say guys ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: Here's more! Okay, so you're Kendecia! XD I had a hunch but I wasn't really sure. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: Dante and Nero would be the sexiest chicks around, and I'm sure that Nero really wouldn't appreciate the attention! XDD Also, dude…I LOVE the new review button! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Glad you liked the little gender bender XD I thought about doing some more with it, but it was just sort of clunky and awkward to continue writing. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yep, Dante is unfazed by a great many things, like demons who try to kill him and being impaled XD Yeah, the idea was fun, though a little awkward to work with. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Glad that I could get some laughs last chapter :3 I really wanted to keep the boys in character so I had to think really hard about how each of them would react to something like a sex change XD Nero freaks, and Dante is like '…eh, weirder things have happened' I probably won't write anything with the boys as girls, I honestly probably haven't read enough yuri to do it any kind of justice XD Though I did consider it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Britt601: It's all good being behind on reviews XD Life gets busy sometimes! Thanks for the encouragement about the challenge, sometimes it seems incredibly daunting, but for the most part, I really am enjoying it. I'm getting to put the DMC cast through their paces and play with them a lot so I think it's helping me study their characters a lot more. :3 only 41 more chapters to go! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kirazu Haruka: Yeah the guys as girls is funny stuff! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pyradeath: Wow! Glad that you liked my stories so much! XD Reading through Tick Tock, Devil's Playground, and this whole story is quite a lot of text to get through! I still have bunches more though if you still want some DxN lovin' XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lots of fluffy fluff ahead, you guys have been warned! XD

**Background: Ch. 1, 48, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 20, 14, 16, 56, 32, 38, 46, 54, 55**

* * *

Dante cracked open one eye, then the other, looking up at the dimly lit ceiling. Oh…it was a good day. Clouds were covering the sky meaning no light was intruding on his sleep. He looked down and found he was sprawled over most of the bed, Nero was pressed up close to him, taking as little space as his body could-with good reason seeing that if he twisted about three more inches he would fall out of the bed. His lover was curled up tight against him on his side, his head resting on his chest, demon arm sprawled over the older hunter's midsection, human arm tucked under him and one strong leg curled around Dante's under the covers. Oh, and they were both naked from rather 'frisky' activities the previous night.

The red devil allowed a smirk to take over his features. It was just plain nice to wake up this way. He did so nearly every morning with only slight variation in the weather and their state of dress. Thinking about it, maybe he took it a little bit for granted. A scant few years ago he would be waking up with a hangover and some bimbo he couldn't remember the name of. Waking up hangover-free with someone he actually cared a lot about? That had to be some kind of everyday magic that got overlooked with all the crazy things that happened in life-his life to be precise.

He slowly ran his hand down Nero's demonic arm, letting one of his fingers slide between the plates of armor to the softer skin below. The young man let out a pleasant sigh, his muscles tensing up a little to squeeze his partner before he returned to full-bodied limpness. The kid's arm was probably the only reason they were even together. If Nero had never gotten it, he wouldn't have been able to hold his own against the older man nearly as well when they first met, and he wouldn't have been any use to the 'Savior' project, he never would have been labeled a freak, and maybe he wouldn't even have left Fortuna. Actually a hell of a lot would have been different for Nero if he'd never gotten hurt in the first place. Looking at it now, the kid was happy, at least he thought so, and hopefully he wouldn't want it any other way either.

Waking up to the same person every morning was a luxury Dante never thought that he would be able to afford, let alone with someone who actually liked him and understood him. The kid was certainly a mixed blessing when he originally showed up. Sure he was never really a burden, but it was a strange symbiotic relationship to begin with, having to get used to someone living with him all the time. Trish hung out, but she was off most of the time doing her own thing, Nero became a constant fixture in the office, his, companion, partner and friend. Nero had been planning to get his own place once he got some money in his wallet, but no one really ever had that much money in their line of work. Things became comfortable and routine and then things got shook up again and they became lovers.

He brushed his fingers through the young man's hair, even that had taken some getting used to. He wasn't used to sharing his bed permanently, even a few years later and he was still hogging most of the bed.

Nero mumbled softly at the touch and nuzzled into his partner's chest. "Are you watching me sleep again you creeper?" he grumbled roughly, he barely had any voice this morning.

Dante chuckled. "Maybe."

"Creepy, old, pervert." he muttered with a smirk.

"Yep, that's me. Your friendly, neighborhood pedophile."

"You're gonna need a rape van and some candy."

"Didn't need it to catch you." he grinned.

"Shut up." the young man snickered, opening his eyes and looking around a little. "You're hogging the bed again."

"And if you take note of your current position, you'll figure out why I haven't changed my habits." he said suggestively.

"Like this position, huh?" he murmured, kissing his lover's chest, his demonic hand stroking his side. Dante immediately spotted the signs his partner was warming up, flushed cheeks, a brighter glow from his bringer, and a slightly hazy look in his ice blue hues.

"You ready for another go already?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I am insatiable, better pop a Viagra if you don't think you can keep up." he teased him, he knew that Dante had a sexual appetite that could rival a teenager. Nero wasn't a teenager himself anymore, but early twenties was close enough.

The young man slowly littered kisses on the skin he could reach. The talons on his devil bringer gently scraped over Dante's side and chest, making goose bumps rise on his flesh. Nero carefully pushed himself up, only for his lover to twist and shift back away from him with a little grin, pulling him down next to him so they were both laying on their sides facing each other close to the middle of the bed where Nero was in much less danger of falling off.

Their lips meshed softly, still feeling lazy and loving. Dante's hands ran over the young man's ribs and chest while Nero's hands buried themselves in his platinum hair, gently massaging his scalp in a pleasant way. Their tongues brushed against each other, their entire bodies slowly following suite. Their skin brushed igniting little sparks of sensation and pleasure until they broke their lip lock, gasping.

Nero gave a small smile and framed his lover's face with a caress before sliding them down his neck to his chest. He threw one leg over his partner's hip as he pushed him onto his back, straddling him. His fingers found his lover's nipples and slowly circled them as he examined the rest of him.

Dante smirked. "Admiring my sexiness?"

"If I was, I certainly wouldn't need to say anything to prop up your overly inflated ego." he replied, softening his words by leaning down to nibble his love's throat, flicking his tongue over the tattoo of his name there. Dante hummed and closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of his soft lips running over his skin. Nero at the same time made a soft noise as the older man's fingernails lightly scraped over his back and sides, encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

He moved down Dante's chest very slowly, savoring the salty taste of his flesh when his tongue lapped out, teasing one nipple, then the other. He traced down his gloriously muscled abdomen, salving it with his slick muscle as though worshipping his body. He continued taking his time, dipping his tongue into his naval making Dante gasp and arch his back slightly.

Nero chuckled at the movement, lovingly circling the small indent with his tongue before continuing along on his way, tracking his lips over Dante's strong hips, paying attention to his hipbones and the V leading down where Dante really wished he would go. The older hunter's hands now found themselves buried in Nero's silver locks, still simply caressing, not trying to force him to go anywhere, just touching.

Moments like these were rare, but after satiating most of their demonic lust, it allowed the two to take things at their own speed, their own teasingly…tortuous…speed.

Nero stopped there and made his way back up his body, littering kisses over his cheeks, eyebrows, nose, and stopping to give special attention to his ears. He lightly sucked on the lobes and tugged with his teeth before moving back so their lips could find each other again.

The young man braced his hands on his lover's shoulders, shifting up with a light wince that he quickly brushed away. Dante grabbed his hips to help support his weight until he was crouched over the older male's drooling length. He licked his lips, hunger flashing in his eyes as he took hold of it with his human hand and guided it to his entrance, slowly lowering himself down with a soft hiss of pleasure.

Dante kept perfectly still, his will completely steely in Nero's opinion as he kept his hips from bucking up and allowed the younger male to start his own slow pace. He flexed his powerful legs and used his arms to move up and down, gaining the occasional purr of pleasure.

Nero closed his eyes and focused on the movement and controlling his own physique, a thin sheen of sweat coating his form. Dante took this in as perhaps one of the sexiest sights he had ever laid eyes on. The kid's alabaster skin shining, his eyes lightly closed, cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted, his sex hard and dripping, and his own cock slowly disappearing and reappearing from that tight ass.

"Damn, you are the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen." he breathed.

Nero smirked, lips remaining apart as his breath came a little harsher, his eyes opening to slits. "What a nice stroke to my ego, I should reward that somehow." he chuckled, his pace increasing some, the movements making them come together faster, hitting a little harder. The angle was spot on and they both moaned.

Dante's willpower cracked and his hips slowly started to roll up, meeting the young man's movements. One of his hands remained on Nero's hip while the other wrapped around his leaking member stroking and gently squeezing in time with the tempo that he was feeling. A groan of pleasure slipped out of the young demon as he continued his current pace. He slowed down then he thought they were getting close, drawing it out, teasing it out, making love as long as they could stand it, until they were both mewling in heady ecstasy.

No words needed to be spoken as they figured they'd had as much as they could take. Nero slid up and down and Dante arched up faster, bringing them closer to completion until Nero came, his sticky cum spraying between their hard bodies, and not for the first time in the last twenty-four hours. Dante as there at the same time, his hips bucking up as his hot seed spurt in thick streams into his lover. Nero's muscles clenched and spasmed around him, milking his manhood until they were both spent.

The young hunter collapsed on top of his partner, the fluids between them slick and sticky as they caught up with their breathing.

"You never let me ride you like that, unless you're tied up," Nero pointed out tiredly. "Usually you get impatient and flip me off and fuck me into the mattress." he chuckled, biting at his lover's neck.

"Yeah, usually hard to hold it in check like that, you know it's hard for me to ever stay on my back under you-"

"Hence the tying up." he smirked.

"-but we had the crazy, demon, monkey sex last night, made it a little easier to not do that. That was so fucking sexy." he continued.

"Hell yes." he agreed emphatically, sitting up a little. "We're kinda nasty though, we should probably take a shower." he grinned lazily, his talons raking lightly over the red demon's shoulder.

"You are completely insatiable."

Nero sat up and started sliding off him. "Well…if you're tired I'll just take one by myself," he said drawing one finger through the cum on his chest and licking if off as he started out of the room. "You're gonna miss out on the fun though."

Dante laid there stunned, to think how much of a prude Nero used to be! Now the little pervert was all his, all day, everyday. He wasn't going to let him get away with that little stunt for an instant and quickly got up to run after him, when he reached the bathroom, he turned the knob to find that it wasn't locked, like some kind of everyday magic.

* * *

This has got to be the loveyest, stickiest, sweetest lemon I have written in my entire life that didn't evolve into straight up fucking. Crazy you guys. Totally crazy.

I have been feeling like writing lots of fluff recently. I'm not able to do it in The Company, so I had to update here :3 This is just a little switch in tracks for me, and I will be returning to writing in the Company, but leave me reviews here anyway ya'll! :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth June 12, 2012


	60. Chapter 60 Light

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER

Theme: Light

Chain Mell: I'm glad you liked the smut last chapter! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Glad you enjoyed! :3 I've been feeling like writing fluff a bit lately, but haven't had much of a chance with The Company, nor with this chapter either really, but hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: YAY for yaoi last chapter! :3 Not too much this chapter though. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Sweet, lovely lemon last chapter :3 I loved that chapter. Glad that you liked it as well! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yeah, I do wonder if Dante would have noticed Nero if he hadn't had his devil bringer! I do wonder if he was born with silver hair as well. Nero being prude does seem like it would have been because of his upbringing XD Probably repressed that would be my best bet :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Sticky sweet lemon is delicious :3 Glad that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pyradeath: Dante does take quite a bit for granted, but he realizes it from time to time :3 I'd have to think of someone to kidnap Nero again, poor kid gets tormented a little too much! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SilverSkugga: Glad you like the fic, I've been writing a long time :3 The 'story' isn't suppose to 'flow' too smoothly since they're one-shots, but I'm really happy that you like it so far :3 Also, I definitely don't mind not getting 59 separate reviews XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey everybody! I've been sitting on this chapter for quite awhile because I needed to finish the next chapter in order to post this one :3 This is once again early in the timeline, the two are together. Also this is co-oped with my friend here Purple Shirt :3

**Background: DantexNero relationship**

* * *

It was the same as most days at the Devil May Cry building. Dante sat with his feet kicked up at his desk, dangling a slice of pizza over his mouth and holding a dirty magazine aloft so he could read it at the same time. Nero sat on the couch flipping through the six channels of farmer vision that Dante received on his old ass television. It was either that or watch one of the porn videos the old man had lying around…the last time he did that…

He barely repressed a shudder at the thought.

It was about this time that they could hear someone attempt to open the door, but it was stuck shut as it was every now and then. After a few more attempts, there was a burst of light and the doors slammed open, each swinging to hit the wall on either side, before the hinges audibly gave way and the doors slammed to the floor. At the threshold stood a tall, slender woman with long, platinum blond hair. "Wow, this place is even more of a dump than its facade would suggest."

Nero rolled his eyes with a sigh, it seemed like every damn day those doors needed fixed. Dante barely glanced over from his magazine.

"If nature calls, it's in the back." he said distractedly.

The woman shivered at the thought. "If that was the case, I'd honestly rather hold it. No, I'm here to hire someone for a mission."

"Uh huh," he muttered, throwing the trashy paper onto the desk, to give her the full attention of his baby blues. "And why would that bring you to my fine establishment?"

Nero could feel his arm flickering like a candle, the woman was some kind of demon. He found his human hand on Blue Rose's grip.

"There's a demon controlling my people, and embarrassingly enough, I can't handle him myself. I heard this was a place where I could purchase some help."

"Oh?" the devil hunter's eyes lit up with excited mischief.

"What kind of demon?" Nero cut in before his companion could say anything stupid.

The woman smiled slightly. "I see that I've got your attention. It's an Umbra. Ever heard of them?"

"Nah, I slice and dice, no research. If you want that you'll have to talk to the kid…or Lady," he paused. "I suggest you don't talk to her."

"Well I was simply wondering. They're not exactly common demons, or at least not outside of hell. As much as I hate to admit it, they're really tough. You two think you could handle it?" The woman asked.

"We can handle anything babe." Dante answered sweeping up Ebony and Ivory.

"Yeah, about that. Don't call me babe. I am the Goddess Luminara, but I'll admit that is a bit of a mouthful. I'll allow you to call me Lumi for short." Lumi pulled her hand through her hair, brushing it behind her shoulder. "You may also call me Goddess if you so desire, but Lumi is fine."

"Goddess, huh?" Dante chuckled. "Well, I don't believe in that kinda stuff lady so we'll go with Lumi. So what's this job paying?"

"Unfortunately, that bastard umbra is stopping me from getting any more, but I hope this meager amount will suffice for now." Lumi snapped her fingers and a bright light blinded Dante and Nero for a moment, a briefcase now sitting on the desk. The 'goddess' walked over and unlocked it, flipping the top open to reveal stacks upon stacks of bills. "This might be enough for you two to fix up this hell hole a bit."

Both hunters had to keep their jaws from hitting the floor. Sure Dante didn't take jobs just because of the paycheck-sometimes it didn't matter how much it was paying, but if it was a legit gig _and _had a nice paycheck plus bonus, he wouldn't be saying no. Even if he did at this point Nero wasn't letting that kind of cash walk out the door.

"Alright then." Nero agreed as he picked up Red Queen. It wasn't without his own reservations-this woman was a demon after-all, but he and Dante made a pretty good team that could defeat almost anything. "So why don't you explain this 'Umbra' on the way?"

"Very well."

The two hunters exchanged looks as if asking if this was such a good idea before shrugging and following along.

* * *

"Well to put it in simple terms. An Umbra is a demon that relies heavily on its power to manipulate shadows. It can manipulate shadows into physical forms for example. Kindof like this." Lumi held out her left hand and light almost seemed to jump into her hand and form into an elegant golden sword, with Latin text engraved near the hilt of the blade. "Except, of course, using shadows. He can also use a living creature's shadow to bend the creature itself to his will."

"Hmm, doesn't light trump darkness?" Nero asked, quirking an eyebrow as Dante stared out into space, apparently bored of the conversation.

"You would think so." Lumi said bitterly. "But no. No matter how much light is cast into an area, there's always a shadow somewhere. Usually Umbra's aren't intelligent enough to grasp that fact, but the more powerful they are...well I came to you two for help didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Dante replied, folding his hands behind his head. "Damn I should've brought Beowolf along if that was the case."

"Too late now. I'm sure we'll be fine." Nero stated. "Anything else we should know about this thing?"

"It basically has three forms. It's shadow form, where it is actually incapable of doing anything but move. It has an agile form, where it is rather quick but weak, and it has a strong form, slow but...well you get where this is going."

"Strong. Yeah, self-explanatory."

"Where are we going anyway?" Dante queried.

"There." Lumi pointed to the peak of what appeared to be a Cathedral in the distance just outside of town. "Why it chose my home and my followers, I'll never know. I'm surprised he didn't go after the city itself."

"Maybe it's just building itself up. Strike a few smaller targets and build up an army, soon enough taking down a city is cake." Nero said.

"Yeah, it's possible I guess, but let's not speculate. We'll just cut this thing down to size and then we'll have enough pizza forever!"

A vein could almost be seen twitching in the young man's forehead. "Or we could, you know, fix the doors and the water heater."

Dante pouted. "We can still get pizza though, right?"

Nero sighed. "It's not like I could _stop_ you."

The older man pumped his fist in the air in victory.

"Can we just do this already?" the younger demonic male sighed.

"Instead of wasting time out here you mean? Yeah, that might be a good idea," Lumi stated impatiently. As they approached the cathedral, they could see the details of the stained glass windows. the windows left and right of the door depicted a sun and it's rays. What was left of the broken window above the door appeared to depict a blond woman that, unsurprisingly, resembled Lumi.

Dante laughed. "Wow, you really weren't kidding."

Nero's lips tightened into a line. People should not worship demons, it would only lead to problems. He would do this job today but if he heard even a rumor about this place putting a toe out of line...

"Why would I be kidding you? What would really be the point in that?" Lumi said walking up to the double doors. "Get ready."

"You don't need to tell us that," Nero answered, revving his blade while Dante drew Ebony and Ivory.

"Get ready D." he said, tapping his foot on the ground behind him.

Nero quirked and eyebrow but decided not to question his older partner.

Lumi merely shrugged and formed an ornate golden bow in her left hand. "Be on your guard, but don't use lethal force on any of my people unless you absolutely have to. I'll do what I can to keep them out of your hair, just focus on the umbra." Lumi explained opening the doors, walking in. Dante darted in after her and Nero sighed before following him.

* * *

The next chapter continues from here :3 Hope you guys like it! Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth September 1, 2012


	61. Chapter 61 Dark

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER

Theme: Dark

SirenaLoreley: Definitely time for some ass kicking! XD I know what you mean about the name 'Umbra' but they're not a rossover with Bayonetta XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I know what you mean about the porn video moment XD I just added it as a funny tidbit something for you guys to think about. The doors to DMC always seem to be busted open XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Guest: Lumi is a bit of a snob XD She's used to getting her way and being treated like a goddess, so yush :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Here you get to see what happens next! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yeah I just figured that Nero would be worried about another group worshipping a demon :3 Dante definitely doesn't care XD He doesn't think things through all the time. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I know what you mean about getting alerts, I get so excited XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CeavaRose: Thanks X3 I find them fairly adorable! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Alright guys, I'm really glad that the last chapter went over so well! :3 I was worried you'd really hate Lumi, but I guess it helps that I'm still mostly focusing on our main man heroes ;3 Hope you guys enjoy this action packed chapter!

* * *

Dante and Nero followed the strange demon woman-'goddess' Lumi into her chapel full of people intent on taking out the Umbra demon. The younger hunter was pretty sure that Dante had a trick up his sleeve...but then again he always did.

As they walked up the aisle, they could see Lumi's worshippers glaring at them.

"At least they're not attacking...yet." Lumi sighed. "Umbra! I command you to show yourself!"

"Well well well. The Goddess Luminara and the Son of Sparda both come for a visit. I must be the popular one today." Out of the darkness a man appeared. He had skin the color of ink and moved just as fluidly, in fact most of him was too dark to make out other than his bright yellow eyes.

Nero scoffed lightly. "I get no recognition."

"Oh no, I've heard of you…what was your name again? I know it ended with an o. Cyrano? Georgio? No wait, it was Nelo!" The umbra grinned. "The protégé of the Son of Sparda, Nelo."

"Nero," he grumbled irritably, revving his blade. "And I'm no trainee."

"Nero? That's a terrible name. I like Nelo better. I'll call you Nelo." As the umbra spoke, Nero heard a revving sound coming from under him.

His eyes narrowed and he turned slamming his blade down into his own shadow, flame leaping out and making the darkness dissipate for a split second.

"Don't worry kid, someday people will know you and you'll wish they didn't." Dante chirped.

"But being known certainly has it's perks. I mean, how can people worship you if they don't know your name. Isn't that right my subjects?"

"Yes Master Luminara." All of the humans said in perfect unison.

"Oh, so not only do you steal command over my people, my loyal subjects, but you have the nerve to use my name while doing so?" The light demon snapped at the umbra.

"You're rather dense, aren't you Lumi? Where light shines, it always casts a shadow. I am the shadow of your light, and by all rights, I am Luminara. But for the sake of avoiding confusion, I will allow you to call me Nara for short." Nara ran his hand through what one could only guess to be hair, not unlike how Lumi had earlier. "You may also call me Master if you so desire, but Nara is fine."

"Wait. I know how this works. It's a yin-yang thing, if we destroy him it'll probably destroy you or something stupid." Nero deadpanned.

"Don't be dumb. He's just trying to be clever. My kind doesn't die if one of his kind die. He's not the first umbra to try something like this. He's just the first one powerful enough that I can't be rid of him on my own."

"Whatever makes you feel better my little Lumi. But let us not drone on much longer. I'm getting rather bored, and I crave entertainment." There was another revving noise as Nero's shadow rose in front of him, creating an umbra clone of himself. "Olen, give your master a show."

The clone silently nodded his head and revved his blade again, slicing at Nero.

The kid rolled his eyes and parried easily with his own sword Dante coming forward to give him support, slicing Rebellion down and across the shadow's middle trying to take him in half.

The shadow flowed around the blade, and slashed it's own blade in retaliation at Dante. The older hunter jumped back, giving a wink as he pulled out his twin beauties and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets into the shadowy form.

Olen stumbled back a bit, the bullets sticking into his form for a moment, before dropping to the ground. The shadow revved it's blade and swung at Dante once more.

"That all you can do? I'm getting bored here," he stated feigning a yawn, after twisting out of the way.

"I can concur." Nara yawned, snapping his fingers the shadow of Red Queen few across the room and came to a rest in his left hand. With another snap, Olen dissolved back into Nero's shadow. "My faithful servants, please distract Lumi and make sure she doesn't get involved. I'll deal with our other guests myself." Without a moment of hesitation, the light demon's followers were running towards her, swinging punches at her, and forcing her to dodge out of the way.

Nara, on the other hand smiled as he revved his blade, and leapt across the room at an incredible speed, swinging at Dante. The older demon grabbed the sword before it could hit him and swung him down past him, using his own energy against him.

As Nara hit the ground, he continued down into the shadows, coming back up looking much beefier, and carrying an additional shadow blade in his right hand that looked very similar to Rebellion. Lunging forward, he swung at Nero with both blades. The younger male rolled backwards, kicking his feet up and sending his opponent sailing further through the air, once he returned to his feet he shot out his bringer, grabbing the shadow around the throat with the glowing appendage and slamming him against the ground.

"Don't you know? No one likes a copycat."

"Who said I wanted anyone to like me?" Nara chuckled as he melted down into his own shadow, and fell from a shadow above Nero, pointing both of the blades down at Nero's chest.

Dante took his cue to leap into action, lunging forward and catching the shadow, knocking both of them to the ground as Nero got to his feet brandishing Red Queen.

As Nara hit the ground, he once again melted into the shadows. However, this time he wrapped shadowy tendrils around Dante, dragging him down into the darkness.

"Dante!" Nero ran forward and snatched out with his bringer, but despite even the older man's struggles, they disappeared into the floor. He whirled on the 'goddess' "What the hell do we do now! ?"

Lumi looked around at her followers, who had now split their attention between attacking her, and Nero. "…Defend ourselves and hope Dante can handle the umbra on his own."

"Great fucking plan-and if he can't?" he wondered.

"If he can't, I would advise not tackling him anymore."

"Wonderful."

* * *

It took Dante's eyes a moment to adjust to the pure blackness around him as he looked around. Really he couldn't make out anything anyway except for a few glowing spots and he wasn't really sure what those meant. He clutched Rebellion tightly in his hand and smirked as he let his eyes continue to wander around, though his other senses were on the highest alert for changes in the surroundings.

"Well well well. What do you think of the shadows? They're rather cozy if I do say so myself." Dante could hear the umbra moving around, but it was difficult to tell where he was.

"I dunno, I rather prefer the light myself, but the darkness is where I tend to find two-bit hacks like yourself," he answered cheerily.

"Two-bit hack?" The umbra chuckled, and Dante could feel something slicing against his skin. It wasn't deep, and for Dante it was barely even noticeable. "You're the one that's about to be hacked, and into way more than just two bits." Dante felt a few more slashes across his skin, each cut slightly deeper than the last, but none really doing any real damage. It was clear that Nara was just toying with him now.

The half-devil's eyes caught the movement of the thing slashing him and reflexively reached out and grabbed it, the blade cutting into his palm. He easily twisted the blade out of the loose hold and held it up to inspect it.

"You're going to need a much bigger blade if you intend to slice me up," he stated plainly with a toothy grin before sweeping Rebellion out in a circle. He didn't hit Nara, but it did give him some space. "Dark this is your element, find him and let me take it from there."

"Oh, you think so, do you? I've just been hitting you with the very tip of it, but if it's a bigger blade you want, it's a bigger blade you'll get!" Nara leapt forward and swung his blade of shadows at Dante's stomach. However, something large and Rebellion-shaped quickly caught it before it touched the red devil.

Dante grinned as he felt Dark's presence ping off his senses and quickly swept his blade upwards knocking Nara's blade off target.

"Meet my shadow. I believe he's on par with you, if not higher."

The umbra jumped back as he felt his blade deflected. "Well, you are just full of tricks now aren't you?" Nara said as he ran around Dante.

Dante could hear him running off to his left, but his eyes told him that he was running to the right. That wasn't important however as Dark followed him Dante swung his blade out low trying to catch the demon in the legs before swinging Rebellion up and then down as though to cut him in half. It was strange doing the maneuvers when he wasn't actually hitting anything. It was his own puppet shadow he was focused on hitting something.

Nara quickly dove out of the way of the attack, the slice barely nicking his foot. He growled and lunged at Dante again, swinging his sword at Dante's sword arm. The older male saw the movement and backpedaled, pulling Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and shooting directly at him. His shadow quickly followed suit.

The Umbra fell back as the bullets pierced through him, quickly making his way back to his feet and lunging at Dante once more.

"Come on, are you that much of a one-trick pony? Lunge and fall back, lunge and fall back," Dante baited as he rolled out of the way, coming up with his hands held strangely. One was straight up the other horizontal his hand near the elbow, both fingers open loosely.

The umbra grinned as he shot his free arm out towards Dante, his fingers growing forward into long spikes, trying to impale into his chest. Dante brought one hand up, grabbed the demon's pointer finger and twisted so that only his thumb scraped his shoulder, the rest moving past him harmlessly. He then pulled Rebellion and made a downward slice-it didn't hit Nara directly, but Dark Dante was coming up behind him.

Nara tried to dodge out of the way, but Dark Dante's sword sliced through his right shoulder and part of his torso, his arm, and his sword, falling to the ground and dissipating into the shadows. The umbra jumped back again, though noticeably slower, his arm slowly starting to regenerate. "…so this is the power of the Son of Sparda," He painfully growled, before jumping back again, his fingers shooting out at Dante once more.

"Don't give my dad so much credit, I learned a lot of this on my own," he replied, feinting out of the way of the blow, this time bringing his blade down at the actual appendage. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to be careful where you put your fingers? You might lose them."

The umbra let out a pained cry as his fingers were sliced off, falling to the ground and dissipating like his arm. "You bastard, you shouldn't be able to even see me here, let alone hit me!" Darkness swirled to his hand, the dim patches of light around them getting bigger and brighter, as another sword appeared in Nara's left hand. He let out a cry and ran at Dante, jumping into the air and bringing the sword down.

Dante smirked and clapped his hands above his head, quickly catching the falling blade in his palms before it hit him.

"You've lost a lot of strength Shady, think you should still be playing with the big boys?"

The umbra lost the grip on his sword, and he fell to the ground, the sword dissipating in Dante's hands. Nara tried pulling himself to his feet, but just stumbled and fell again, his power drained. "H-how is this possible?"

"You overestimated yourself," he answered simply, drawing his sword once more.

"…No…I underestimated you…I won't forget this." Nara growled.

"I'm sure you won't, if you ever return to this plane, remember not to tangle with me," he stated, bringing his sword down on the highly weakened demon.

Nara screamed as he was sliced apart, his body dissipating into darkness, leaving behind only a black orb. The red devil quirked an eyebrow and picked it up.

"Huh…alright Dark, show me the way outta here."

* * *

Nero was breathing hard, it was a lot easier to just kill the demons that attacked him, instead he was stuck here holding off a herd of humans and he couldn't hurt them, no matter how deluded they were.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and whirled around, using his bringer he punched Dante in the face as the older man came out of his shadow. The older devil spun on the ball of his foot to soften the blow by carrying the momentum but still stumbled a little.

"Ow kid, that hurt!" he complained, rubbing at his jaw.

"Oh-Dante, sorry," he apologized quickly, noticing that the people didn't seem to be attacking them anymore he went over to the older man. "Are you okay?" he asked, brushing his thumb over the crust of blood on his cheek.

"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle. Damn, that punch hurt worse than anything he did!" he laughed.

Nero cracked a grin as well, before looking over towards their client. "Well, Seems we're all squared away here?"

One of Luminara's followers approached her, and knelt down, all the others kneeling as well. "Stand my subjects. I don't blame any of you for your transgressions, the blame lays solely on the umbra's shoulders." She sighed, turning back to Dante and Nero. "No, we're not all squared away here. I believe we agreed on _half now, half later, _did we not?" The 'goddess' snapped her fingers, prompting one of her followers to come forward holding another briefcase, identical to the other. "Go on, take it. You've earned it. Just please make sure some of it goes to improving that dump of a business you run." She said handing the case to Dante.

"Yes!" the red hunter cheered grabbing the case and heading towards the door with a skip in his step. "Come on kid! We got pizza to buy!"

The young man rolled his eyes, a light smirk twisting his lips. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's put to good use-whatever's left anyway," he muttered under his breath. He glanced around at all the people in the church, bowing down to the demon and felt his stomach churn with anxiety. "You make sure…keep yourself out of trouble. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Lumi sighed. "It took me coming to _your _door for you to even know that we existed. If we were going to be a problem, this wouldn't have been the first you had heard of me."

He let out a light snort and shook his head. "Not necessarily. Prove me wrong," he answered, giving a two fingered salute, and striding towards the exit to follow his partner.

* * *

That's it for this time :3 Really hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did, another thanks to Purple Shirt for writing Lumi and Nara, it was tons of fun! Definitely leave me a review and tell me what you thought, good or bad! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth September 9, 2012


	62. Chapter 62 Stirring of the Wind

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 62

Theme: Stirring of the Wind

HikariNoTenshi-San: Nero really should watch what he says more XD Hopefully fate won't make him return to Lumi and her cult :3 Dante sort of spends his money like a kid XD Just buys whatever he wants and doesn't plan ahead! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: I'm glad the last chapter had enough humor for you. I like making Dante use his cheesy jokes XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yeah, last chapter I felt worked very well. I got to make Dante his cheesy, joking self and Nero held his own and didn't need to be rescued or anything. I really liked the dynamic last chapter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I thought for a long time to figure out if Nara would be able to control Dark Dante, but I thought Dark is a demon in his own right, one that went toe-to-toe with Dante so I figured he wouldn't turn into a puppet for just anyone :3 Hopefully Nero can use some of the money to fix up DMC before Lady steals it! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: A literal fight between light and dark is fun :3 Sorry to hear you got punched in the nose! Hope you're okay! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Surrendertome: Yeah, poor Nero isn't memorable enough so Nara just gave him a new name, poor guy XD I really enjoyed writing the fight between Dante, Dark and Nara. Dante was basically fighting blind which was an interesting thing to try to show. Glad you liked Lumi and Nara, if I use them again I'd have to ask Purple Shirt to help me write them again! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yeah, if I was Dante I would be sick of my dad getting credit when he hasn't been around since Dante was a kid! Dante made himself what he is and I'm sure being called 'Son of Sparda' gets annoying XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pyradeath: Yep, Dante is pretty obsessed with pizza XD That's why the Obsession prompt is about pizza XD On the part of Nero, I know what you mean. A lot of fics he doesn't hold his own and I really think if they escalated to the point of lovers that Nero isn't going to take any crap from Dante. I mean, if he doesn't like something I feel like he'd do something to stop it, not just bitch about it XD Besides that I think a lot of fics make him really angry, and yeah, in the game he's pretty angry most of it, but if you put yourself in his shoes you know you'd be angry too. In the points where he's not under a lot of stress he seems pretty mellow and shy so I prefer to stick to that side of him, though when under stress I feel that he'd get angry quickly :3 Nelo Angelo was in DMC 1, not sure if he was in 2 though :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies* (and sorry for the block of text XD)

I seriously wrote this out in a matter of hours, probably one of the fastest chapters ever XD I was really inspired to write this though. You see, I watched this show I recorded on my DVR like a whole year ago about werewolves, but I didn't quite get to finish it before I went to work-which means it was on my mind ALL DAY XD Therefore-this. Hope you guys enjoy it :3

**Background: Ch. 40, 41 are the most important also established DxN relationship**

* * *

Nero stared out into the dense underbrush of the forest, the wind stirred, gently blowing his hair around his face. His hands rested in his pockets and a soft sigh passed through his lips before he inhaled picking up all the scents in the woods he knew so well by now. Things had been different since that stormy night. Thinking about it he could still remember the weight of his jacket, the feel of Alastor in his hands and the slippery mud under his boots. Those details were insignificant to what else had happened that night.

He and Dante had taken care of all but the intelligent werewolf. Heading into that cave had been a grave mistake. It all took place inside a second. The shadow appearing out of the darkness, a jerk on the back of his coat, the bite, the gunshot.

He shook his head harshly to knock the memory away. They'd made it back to the car only to realize their worst suspicions. A single puncture in the soft skin of his palm, a weak spot in the otherwise well designed demonic armor. He glanced down at the demonic appendage that had saved his life on more than one occasion had failed to stop a measly dog bite. Dante had warned him to be careful, one bite or scratch from a werewolf would change him into one as well, and he'd been bitten.

He'd understandably panicked. He was already half demon-did he really need to deal with even more of this bullshit? Dante had combed through every book about lycanthropes he could get his hands on. Lady and Trish pitched in as well, he wasn't suppose to have any transformations until the next full moon. Unfortunately they couldn't find a cure. One didn't exist-never mind the fact Dante and Nero were the only half-breeds in recorded history, who knew what infected spit was going to do to him?

Nero did get sick. He was sicker than he'd ever been for weeks after the bite. He could hardly get out of bed, his fever so high he was incoherent, shaky and otherwise incapable of doing almost anything. He didn't remember anything from that month. The next thing he knew he was laying in bed Dante was laying next to him, watching him. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of rest and one hand was combing through Nero's hair lulling him into a state of calm.

"_D-Dante?" he rasped._

"_Yeah, I'm here kid."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_It's the full moon," the elder hunter replied quietly._

_Panic zinged straight through his chest and his breathing quickened in fear. He was going to change into one of those monsters, and Dante was going to kill him. He still remembered what he'd said that night when they'd fought the werewolves._

"…_**their curse has been lifted. There's no cure for it kid, they're like this until death, we set them free."**_

_Death was the only freedom, if they hadn't found a cure then that was the answer, wasn't it?_

He remembered Dante's arms going around him, calming and reassuring him. They laid like that all night, falling asleep just before dawn. He felt like he remembered the stress of every excruciating moment of that night, waiting for something to happen, though it never did. Nothing happened the next two nights of the full moon either. They didn't know why.

Afterwards he made a full recovery from the illness that had been plaguing him. There wasn't much to be said about it. Trish and Lady attributed it to him being a half devil, the illness was his body fighting off the lycan infection. However Nero noticed changes in himself. Changes that he tried his best to keep quiet about, tried to ignore.

He heard the grass whispering as boots swished through the blades about a hundred yards behind him heading in his direction. He closed his eyes and tracked the movement. That was one of the things that had changed. His hearing had increased greatly in sensitivity, and so had his olfactory senses.

"Are you brooding out here? I thought I expressly forbid brooding," Dante smirked as he reached Nero's side. The younger male smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Yep, you caught me." It was easier to admit he was brooding than to try to explain why he was really out here. It was too bizarre.

Dante's blue hues turned concerned, as though suspecting his lie, but didn't call him on it yet. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"You just said. Brooding." he answered.

"Nero, this is the fourth time I've found you out here this week," this time his voice was colored with concern.

The young man offered a shrug.

"You still feel the effects of that bite. Don't you?"

Was there really a point in lying? "I…just feel like I should be here," he tried. The wind caressed his face like a lover as though trying to entice him further into the trees. "The city feels claustrophobic to me."

"Well, you could come live out here in the sticks if you wanted to I guess. I wouldn't stop you," the older hunter teased him.

Nero smirked slightly. "No, I couldn't do that."

"Well, why not?"

Nero met his gaze meaningfully. Werewolves formed lifelong bonds with a mate, and since he hadn't gotten away unscathed from the injection of saliva apparently he did too. He was with Dante, and since the attack he'd grown almost dependent on the older hunter. He didn't really like it, it felt a bit like weakness to rely on him so much, but he was sort of stuck with it. It also didn't help that he felt the insane need to produce offspring, while at the same time needing to be loyal to his partner. It felt like the warring instincts raging inside him were going to tear him apart.

The older man reached out, tugging his hand from his pocket and lacing their fingers. Nero smiled slightly at the gesture.

"So….Do you want to go in there?" Dante queried.

"More than anything, but I won't."

"Why not?" he wondered, puzzled.

"Because, just because the wind changes doesn't mean you change course, you just adjust the sails. I'm not going to let a new set of instincts dictate how I live my life. If I can deal with a devil I can deal with a wolf."

Dante chuckled as they continued to look at the woods, standing in silence for several minutes before the older hunter broke the hush. "You want to go home?"

Nero glanced over at him. "Yeah, more than anything."

* * *

I'm not really sure how coherent this whole thing is since I sort of jump around so much. I enjoyed writing it though, and I think this is how it's going to stay :3 I hope you guys liked it as well, and will leave me a review or critique telling me what you thought about it. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 12, 2012


	63. Chapter 63 Exhaustion

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 63

Theme: Exhaustion

SirenaLoreley: I liked the last chapter a lot too. It was something I don't think I've seen anyone tackle before really. I would like to do another chapter, but it would probably be a lot like that one, a lot of introspective XD I liked the idea of Nero wanting to produce children as well, but while being with Dante he can't so that I feel would pose some problems :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I really liked last chapter too, but unfortunately I'm not really sure how I could make it into a chaptered story, unless you just want me to go through the events that I described in detail :3 Really glad you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: That would be kinda cute, but I feel like everyone gives Nero cute fuzzy ears and stuff like that XDSo it's one of those things I try not to follow the crowd about. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Yeah, I thought the conflicting instincts thing would be another interesting facet to explore :3 I'm also glad you get excited when you see this updated so here's another chapter to get excited about! :D About getting started on a fan fiction-I say go for it! You won't learn or get any better if you don't set the wagon in motion! :D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 17, 18 Established DxN relationship**

* * *

_'Where is that idiot?'_ Nero thought irritably to himself, sitting in Dante's chair at his desk just to annoy the older man when he got back. It was already way past three in the morning and the only reason Nero was angry was because he was worried. It shouldn't have been taking him this long. Then again the older demon liked to mess around instead of just getting the job done.

The young hunter glanced over to the dented corner of the desk where his partner typically kicked up his feet. He quirked an eyebrow and sat back in the chair, putting his feet up in the same position and leaning back he made the legs of the chair come up off the floor. That wasn't so hard, wasn't really very comfortable either.

A sharp gasp escaped his lips as the chair rocked back a little too far and he fell to the floor, knocking his head on the back of the chair. He cursed as he got up, rubbing the back of his skull. Damn it that hurt! He lightly kicked the damned chair before his head whipped up at the sound of the front door crashing open and heavy footsteps. That sound was quickly followed by the sound of a thick liquid splattering on the hardwood.

Dante stood in the doorway, holding what appeared to be a gaping wound in his side, or that's what Nero assumed seeing as there were rivers of crimson rolling over the older hunter's fingers. His entire body was covered in cuts and what looked to be a fine purple powder.

"Dante!" he gasped, immediately distressed as he jumped over the desk, knocking off papers and picture frames without hesitation.

"Hey there kid," he said with a pained smirk as Nero situated himself under the arm that wasn't holding his wound and helped him into the room.

"What the hell happened old man?" he demanded.

Dante grit his teeth. "I'll tell ya later," he promised as he fell back onto the couch.

"Why aren't you healing?" he insisted as he tore his partner's coat off.

"I think it has something to do with this purple stuff. Go get the first aid...would ya?" he breathed weakly.  
Nero felt his heart leap into his throat and nodded as he sprinted to the back of the shop and grabbed a tackle box full of medical supplies. When he returned he knocked all the garbage off the coffee table, placed the box down and opened it up. He'd treated himself and Lady before, but never Dante._ 'Why isn't his healing working?'_

The thought made his head spin and his hands shake as he rummaged through the kit drawing out disinfectants, antibiotics, sutures and a needle. He looked over to see his partner looked exhausted, his hands still trying to suppress the blood gushing from that wound.

Nero sighed irritably and quickly threaded the needle before coming over and ripping the zipper down on Dante's shirt and shoving it off, forcing his hands off the cut. He finally got a good look at it and his breath hitched. It hadn't healed at all-it wasn't even clotting, blood had soaked halfway down Dante's pants, his hands were covered and his face was nearly white.

"Oh my God," he whispered, "Lay down." he said, pushing the older hunter so he laid on his uninjured side. He held the needle with shaking hands and quickly pushed it through the skin.

Dante simply clenched his teeth and uttered a low growl of pain.

"I have to close this thing or you're going to die. You should be going to the hospital!" There wasn't exactly time for that now. Nero was pretty sure that his lover's life was in his hands and if he made a mistake Dante was going to die right here on this couch. "No pressure," he muttered to himself, sewing the wound closed as fast as he could and tying it off. Even when he finished it continued to drool crimson and it was also bleeding from the punctures. He quickly turned and grabbed another bottle from the kit, it was a type of powder that he and Lady found especially convenient to immediately stop bleeding, he just hoped it would work on Dante. He opened the bottle and dumped the contents onto the wound.

Dante cringed again, but when the powder mixed with the blood it finally started to clot and stopped bleeding.

Nero let out a shaky breath and grabbed another bottle of the stuff to treat the other minor injuries on his lover's arms and legs. When he was finally finished, he let out another trembling sigh, and he knelt near his partner's face. He was still conscious but just barely.

"Hellllo nurse, am I all better now?" he slurred with a tired smile.

"You're such an idiot and I would punch that smirk off your face if I didn't think it would kill you," he said, softening his words by gently running his hand through his hair.

Dante managed a soft chuckle, fighting against the exhaustion to keep his eyes open.

"It's not funny moron! You almost died! You almost died," he repeated, his voice shaking.

"Kid, kid...s'okay I'm gonna be fine."

"How do you know that! ? You're not healing at all! What is that purple stuff that was on you? What in the hell did it do to you?"

"I dunno," he sighed, his eyes falling closed. "It's hard ta talk..."

Nero sighed, continuing to run his fingers through his lover's hair. He was so worried, so scared. However, keeping his partner awake wasn't going to help him. "You should be stable now. Go to sleep." He stayed at his side as the older man passed out before getting up to get some blankets from their room.

He returned with them after a few minutes and draped one of them over his partner's dirty, battered form and gently tucked it around him. He didn't like it, it made him nervous to see the older man so vulnerable. At least he was still breathing, upon thinking about it, he made sure he was one more time before leaving a kiss on his forehead and taking a seat in the chair next to the sofa. He wrapped himself up in a blanket and prepared for a long night vigil. He was gonna be exhausted tomorrow.

* * *

At first I was thinking about continuing this chapter a little while longer, but it's really just too good a place to end it. I may continue it if you guys like this chapter enough-or I might continue it just because I have an idea of what to do for it :3 Hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 19, 2012

P.S. I haven't forgotten about The Company it's just not coming to me easily right now so I'm filling in with this instead for a bit. Hope you guys don't mind :3


	64. Chapter 64 Patience

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 64

Theme: Patience

Seeker Heart: You find out about what Dante fought this chapter :3 Demons can definitely be exhausted , especially where Dante and Nero are involved :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yep, Nero has medic skillz! XD I figure that he should seeing as he doesn't heal as fast as say Dante or Trish would, so he has to be ableto take care of himself, and also Lady if she needs it :3 Also-you should be afraid of purple sludge. It's bad news XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I agree, I love Nero taking care of Dante once in awhile, especially since it doesn't often happen :3 Dante is always the one taking care of Nero, which is sweet, but doing it vise versa is fun too. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element(Guest?): Continuing this chapter! :D It's all good, I understand when original stories take precedent over fan fiction :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: This is definitely a jarring experience for Nero to see Dante in such a state :3 So it's usually Dante who's taking care of other people. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Continuing this chapter :3 So you find out a bit about the demon that he fought. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 17, 18, 63 Established DxN relationship**

* * *

When Dante woke up he was in pain. It was an odd feeling and one he'd rather not get used to. His left side felt like it was on fire and that it might rip open at any moment. His arms and legs were sore and burned in some places we well. Opening his eyes he realized he was on the couch in the office. It was dark for the most part, the room tinged with only the barest hint of dawn's sunlight.

He felt something shift subtly under his head and realized he wasn't laying on the couch-his head was in someone's lap. He looked up and found Nero was sitting there, his human hand resting against his lover's throat-over his jugular Dante realized. Keeping track of his pulse. Making sure he was still alive. His demonic hand was absently playing with strands of the older hunter's hair as well.

"You still awake?" he asked huskily.

Nero's attention snapped back to him where it had been distracted by his thoughts. There were dark circles under his eyes and his bottom lip was a bit swollen probably from him biting it in worry.

"What?"

"I asked if you were awake?"

"Sort of," he snorted lightly, his human hand caressing his lover's throat and jaw, his other still petting his hair. "You look like hell."

"You don't look much better," he countered carefully tilting his head to the touch, it was relaxing in a way.

"You aren't healing any better even though the wounds are closed," Nero whispered softly.

"I can feel it," he answered closing his eyes.

"We have some morphine if it hurts," he said quickly, obviously worried about his partner's comfort.

"I'm alright," he mumbled, reaching up to grab Nero's hand and pull it to his lips, kissing his palm.

"Are you going to…" Nero's voice caught and he couldn't finish, tears stinging the back of his eyes. He couldn't bear to voice his worst fears, or even to ask what should be obvious _'are you going to be okay?'_ He wasn't sure. It was terrifying. Dante was always okay.

The wounded hunter quickly opened his blue hues again. "Kid, Nero. I'm okay. If I haven't died yet I'm not going to," he offered reassuringly.

Nero swallowed past the thick lump in his throat. How could he be so sure? "I guess that you're right." he muttered trying to reign in his emotions.

Dante laced his fingers with his partner's. "Listen, you need some sleep-"

"Dante there's no way that-"

"Let me finish," he interrupted calmly. "Call Trish, or Lady if you want someone to keep an eye on me, but you've been up too long already. You need to sleep."

Anger flashed across the young man's face. "Who are you to tell me what to do old man? How many nights have you stayed up worrying over me because I was hurt! ? And I've never even been hurt _this _bad!" he snapped. "I'm not going to sleep and I couldn't even if I wanted to. What I will do is call Trish once you tell me what the hell it was that attacked you."

Dante cringed at his tone, guilt striking his core. "Something I never fought before. I want to say it was a Venus. It was part plant, part succubus, so at first it tried to seduce me, and when that didn't work it turned into a giant fly-trap and sprayed that purple shit all over me. I breathed a lot of it in too. Then it tried to eat me, with partial success," he mumbled in reference to his side. "I killed it, but then I realized that I wasn't healing and hauled ass back here."

Nero sighed. "Okay. A Venus. I'll tell Trish and she can find out how to get you back to normal." he murmured, trying to find a way to stand up .

"Don't go," the older man whispered.

Nero heaved another sigh, "Dante I have to. We have to get you back to normal as fast as possible. I need to call her now."

"She's not going to appreciate calling her at, what? Six in the morning?"

"I don't care. She'll understand, don't you get that your fucking life is in danger?" he asked, anger taking prevalence again.

Dante let out a small sigh of his own and let Nero get up. Once the younger male was standing he turned back around and crouched next to the couch giving his lover a kiss on the forehead.

"Listen, I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried."

"I know kid. Go call Trish," he said giving him a quick peck on the lips. The kid was really afraid. Nero's reaction to being afraid was to get angry, Dante knew that. It just made him wonder if he should be more worried about himself.

He laid back down and watched as Nero called but wasn't listening, too caught up in his own thoughts. This was why he shouldn't get attached to people. It was in his and their best interests. If something happened to him-and it was bound to happen someday-Nero was going to be crushed. Though it worked the opposite way as well. Nero had been hurt multiple times where he needed a recovery time. It always worried him to no end, because if something happened to Nero it was his fault, and if the unthinkable happened to Nero…

He didn't even want to think about what kind of frame of mind that would put him in. It might be worse than losing Vergil. If he didn't have anyone in his life though…no one would have been able to patch him up last night and the point would be moot. He would be dead right now without the kid. The girls wouldn't have been here that early in the morning. Lady might not have answered if he'd called her and even if Trish would have come she might have been too late to him judging by how fast Nero moved when he came in the door.

Nero was getting agitated on the phone his voice an urgent whisper as he either tried to keep Dante from hearing or to contain his own rage.

He supposed Nero was right though. He didn't leave Nero's side when he was injured, no matter how long it took. And he certainly didn't sleep until he was certain that he was going to pull through. If Nero had doubts to his health then it made sense that he would stay right here with him to make sure he would be okay-and be right there if he wasn't.

Nero slammed the phone back in its cradle with a metallic sound that made the older hunter cringe for his trusty old phone.

"She said we have to be patient."

"Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"She says that we have to be patient," he repeated as he walked over to his lover. "Since we got your wounds patched up she said that your healing will come back, but only very slowly. You'll be at a human level of healing for the next few days which means that none of those wounds are going to get better anytime soon."

"Well…I guess I could use a vacation. Guess that means you're in charge of the shop," he offered with a grin.

Nero snorted and shook his head. "Fat chance. You're most definitely not getting away from my mothering that easily," he teased.

Well, at least he was joking again.

"If you're going to 'mother' me than get back over here and let me use your lap as a pillow again." he smiled.

Nero chuckled lightly. "Alright," he walked back over to the sofa and the two carefully arranged themselves back into a comfortable position trying not to agitate any of the older hunter's wounds. Nero's hands automatically found themselves back in their previous positions, one against his lover's neck and the other playing with his hair.

Dante closed his eyes sleepily. "That feels nice," he murmured. It wasn't something that happened very often, someone taking care of him. Okay, Nero took care of him a lot-like making sure there was food in the office and everything remained in a semblance of working order, but it wasn't the same as this. He just didn't need that much physical care. Nero looking over him and taking care of him felt very intimate.

"Yeah I know," he whispered. "You need to be more careful. You really…you really freaked me out this time."

"I know Nero. I'm sorry."

"I guess all that's left to do is…be patient," he sighed. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"I am getting right on that," he answered with a quirk of his lips.

Nero went quiet after that and Dante drifted back to sleep.

* * *

This is quite a lot of fluff in this chapter. I really like it so I hope that you guys do too :3 Leave me some feedback. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 26, 2012


	65. Chapter 65 Midnight

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 65

Theme: Midnight

Afrieal: Glad that the last prompt was just what you needed :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I love it when Nero gets a chance to 'mother' Dante XD I just had to use that word, it was too funny. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Dante is okay-at least he will be at some point :3 Nero just gets worried and who could blame him? Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HirkariNoTenshi-San: I loved writing the last chapter honestly :3 It was just so sticky sweet! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I know, it always seems like Nero gets the short end of the stick and Dante ends up taking care of him in some way. I like to give it a switch once in awhile-this is actually not the first time Dante's ended up needing Nero's care in this whole writing prompt thing! XD Dante would I think, _think_ about distancing himself and then realize that he really can't because they need each other :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Fluffiness is awesome :3 I like to switch around their traditional roles as often as I can really :3 I think Nero does get angry when he's afraid. The whole of DMC4 sort of proved that to me XD He's angry because he's afraid he can't save Kyrie :3 anyway! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I liked writing Nero as being 'motherly' it was kinda cute! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: Hey! Glad you got your laptop back! Sorry to hear it got fried! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

You guys said before that you wanted some more Dark and Oren so I finally came up with another prompt to use them for! :3 Hope you enjoy it!

**Background: DxN established relationship Ch. 42**

* * *

A loud noise sounded from the street that had Nero nearly leaping out of bed, the sheets tangling around him as the entire room was plunged into pitch blackness other than the young man's arm. He tried to get up but Dante held him down.

"Dante wake up! What was that?" he demanded.

The older hunter sighed. "It's the new moon. What time is it?"

"Damn it, I hate the new moon," he grumbled. The New Moon was the only time Dark was able to manifest away from Dante without his call, which caused all kinds of trouble. He glanced at the clock, "Midnight. Why is that important?"

"That was just the streetlight going out, you can look if you don't believe me."

"Why would the street light do that at midnight? Besides, I don't think it was just the streetlamp, it's really dark."

"Something tells me my shadow and your reflection are going out to have a little fun."

"…What do you mean?"

"It's overcast with a new moon, nothing to keep Dark from going out and I bet Oren is in for the ride."

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"I don't think we could if we tried. Besides, they're tricksters. Harmless. They knock a few lights out, scare a couple of people maybe, but they're not going to hurt anyone. Trust me. Dark used to go out any time he could manage it and when I went out looking for him I felt double the effects in the morning."

Nero frowned but sighed in defeat. "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Dark and Oren existed on the same plane, and while they could see each other in their full forms others couldn't unless they made themselves corporeal which took a lot of energy when they were in a place that was brightly lit or without a reflective surface nearby respectively. So, if one were to look out in the streets that night they may have seen a particular scene. Where the light was weak, one might see the shadow of a man where there was no man to cast a shadow. Or in the shallow puddles and silent shop windows one might see a dark skinned youth with piercing red eyes flicker past as the two made their way through the city.

Just as the moth is drawn to the flame the two tricksters were drawn to the light and life of the city's night clubs. They were really the only things still open at this time of night. The only place a few demons like them could find some fun.

"There is a club I think we could have a lot of fun in," Dark chuckled as he pointed to a place called 'The Opal Lounge.'

Oren tilted his head. "Why's that?"

"The entire interior is lined with mirrors."

"Really?" his eyes glowed. "That's certainly a way to invite danger."

"So is hardly lighting the place."

"Seems like you're right. We could have a lot of fun in there," Oren answered with a wicked smirk.

"See if you can knock out the front light and I'll join you inside babe."

"Will do," he winked in response taking off into the club. Even though they were on the same plane since they were different types of demons they had different rules. Oren could basically teleport into the club through the mirrors, but Dark had to come in an entrance since he was stronger and therefore more real. However if the light at the entrance was too bright he couldn't come through. That left it up to Oren to disconnect it long enough for him to jump through.

As Dark had said the place was covered in mirrors, there was at least one on every wall and two walls and the ceiling were made up of the reflective surface nearly entirely. Oren already decided he loved this place. The dance floor was packed with bodies jumping and grinding to the beat under the dim lights which meant Dark would be well enough in his element to be visible as well.

The demon made his way through the throng of people into the entry. No light switches here, they must've been tucked back a little more so the guests wouldn't play with them. He wandered for a bit before finding a set of switches stuck back by the employee area. The room was quiet for now meaning there was no one to see him.

"Ah, switches are all neatly labeled. Someone has some OCD. Makes it easier for me," he murmured to himself as he flipped the switches for the front lights, and the entryway. He waited for a few moments before turning them back on. Now it was time to party.

He made his way back into the main room, none of the workers seemed to care that the lights at the front had flickered for a few moments, as long as they were back on it was fine. However Oren just hoped Dark had made it though in that amount of time.

His question was answered a moment later when he saw his demon was standing near the bar grinning at a circle of girls he'd managed to attract in that short amount of time. He frowned, his blood boiling with jealousy even if the dark demon wouldn't give those humans a second glance after a look at him. It didn't matter. They had his attention _now_ and he didn't like that. Not one bit.

It wasn't fair to him that Dark was so much stronger. He looked like a normal human Oren looked like a monster no matter what he did because his skin was charcoal black. No human had skin as dark as his, nor did they have glowing red eyes. Dark Dante could flirt and mingle with the humans, toy with them and trick them, all Oren could do was scare them. Which he enjoyed but sometimes he wished he could see the other half of that spectrum, to cause the looks of envy from men and lust from women over their fear.

However, that wasn't his lot, so he strolled instead back into his mirror and walked over to the reflection of the girl that Dark was currently pouring his attention on. Everything in his realm was shadowy, wispy, rather non-corporeal since these reflections weren't alive like he was. He stood _in _the reflection of the girl and stared at her. Even if reflections weren't 'real' they were still bonded to their host. She started to feel uneasy and glanced at the mirror.

Her face went pale and he grinned at her flashing his sharp, white teeth. She looked around trying to figure out who was casting that reflection when she finally understood that _it_ was where _she_ should be. There was no one like him standing around. She stumbled back, running into a few of the other girls and Dark smiled, feeding as well as Oren off her fears.

The demonic reflection disappeared and the other girls gathered around their friend, making some excuses to the shadow demon before hurrying her off to the restroom so that she could recover.

Dark felt hands on the back of his head, running through his hair. "You know it's not nice to do that to me," Oren whispered from his place clinging to his back, licking before biting the shell of his ear. "Gets me all possessive."

"That's the idea, babe," he grinned in response.

"Oh, so you like getting me all hot and bothered. I see," he growled, biting this time his neck, hard enough to leave a mark-a mark of his possession before Dark grabbed his hair and pulled him off.

"Watch yourself Oren," he warned lowly.

The other snickered, running his hands down Dark's back in a soothing motion to placate him. After a moment the stronger demon released him.

"I think those girls got off a little too easily. A simple jump scare is quite unfitting. I think I should pay them another visit."

"You are so vengeful," Dark stated, but it was with a grin.

"Also possessive. Just wait until the end of the night," he purred, before backing into the mirror again and disappearing.

"What a punk," Dark snorted, but decided to let him have his fun while he did his own thing.

* * *

Oren walked into the girl's bathroom mirror, spotting the females immediately. They were the only ones there. How perfect. None of them were paying attention to him yet. He hadn't made a sudden enough movement to attract their feeble eyes. He carefully made his way over, the other girls were gathered around the one that had seen him, trying to calm her and convince her it was just a trick of the light or something.

He stopped in into the reflection of a brunette giving her a chill. When she didn't look however he moved on to another. This one looked around, but still not at the mirror.

'_Come on. Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? It's always in the mirror!'_ he thought, returning to the brunette who finally turned around and upon seeing him let out a yelp, backing away.

He grinned. "You should be careful who you talk to girls. They might belong to someone else."

One of the girls in the group had her hair dyed bright blue and she stormed forward, obviously not frightened like the others. "How are you doing that? This is the _ladies _room ya know! Pervert!"

"You think I'm a human playing a trick?" he cackled gleefully. What a refreshing change.

"Of course. What else could you be?" she asked smarmily.

"How about a demon?" he offered, touching his demonic left arm to the mirror before letting it pass through so that it was sticking out of the mirror. One of the other girls shrieked in terror and a few of them headed for the door, but the bluenette wasn't impressed.

"It's just a trick!" she claimed reaching out and grabbing what was so obviously a fake arm.

Her face paled quite quickly when he grabbed her back, his arm glowing with power and discharging warmth. A fake couldn't do that. She screamed and tore her arm free bolting out even faster than the others.

Oren collapsed into a fit of hysteric laughter. Humans were so stupid. It was time to find out what Dark was doing. Only a few more hours of play here and then they'd have the streets to themselves.

* * *

I think I might go on and do another chapter with these guys, but only if you guys are into it. I have fun writing them. It's a lot like writing Dante and Nero if they didn't have human inhibitions and liked to cause loads of mischief ;) Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 30, 2012


	66. Chapter 66 Tears

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 66

Theme: Tears

SirenaLoreley: I love Dark and Oren, they crack me up! XD I also really liked creating their 'world' the one they live in when no one is around and the descriptions were really fun last chapter too. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I love Dark and Oren as well, the few chapters I do with them I really have fun with because they are tricksters and trouble makers! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I love that you had a monster movie running and the screams were in sync. I think I would have laughed my ass off too at such a coincidence! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Oren and Dark don't get out too often since it has to be very dark for them to be able to travel too far from DMC. I have to imagine Nero and Dante get fed up with their antics as well XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: XD I don't know if Oren has very many fan girls! And he doesn't look a whole lot like Nero. I think I would run away if I saw him! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I'm glad that it reads like Dante and Nero without their compassion and their human compunctions because that's one of the ways I like to explore their demon sides without giving them a kind of split personality. This way shows all the stuff they're constantly fighting with and repressing :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Established long-lasting DantexNero relationship. Also, a warning for silliness ahead!**

* * *

Nero sighed in irritation as he inspected clothing item after clothing item on the floor of the bedroom.

"Damn it!" he hissed under his breath.

Dante rolled over tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stared dully at his young lover. "What?" he grunted.

"All my clothes have holes in them," he replied, giving the elder demon a pointed look.

"What are you lookin' at me for?" he grouched.

Nero held up his shirt, which had been torn in half, with a flat look on his face. Dante looked at him for a long moment before quirking an eyebrow. In response he reached over the edge of the bed and picked up some fabric that had once been his shirt and waved it a bit.

"That arm of yours isn't so gentle on my clothes either babe."

"Yeah, well have I ever shredded your _pants?_" he asked, holding up half of a pair of his jeans.

The older hunter smirked sheepishly in reply.

"I don't have the cash for you to keep destroying my clothes old man, you need to control yourself," he said irritably.

"Me? If you weren't such a cock tease I wouldn't feel the need to rip your clothes off," he stated, sitting up in the bed.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Your definition of 'teasing' is me walking around the office looking for my shirt-which _you_ hid in the first place!"

The older man chuckled at the memory before coming back to the battle at hand. "Oh yeah? Then what do you call that thing you did the other day?"

"What thing Dante?" he sighed irritably as he started digging through the dresser.

"Oh, nothing, just that thing," he said getting up grabbing his lover by his hips and spinning him around to press him against the chest of drawers. Nero lifted his hands and placed them against the older demon's chest, getting ready to shove him away. "Went a little like this?" he offered before meshing their lips hotly. So surprised by the action the younger devil gasped and Dante's tongue slipped into his mouth, his hands running over his body, hitting each of his most sensitive places, playing his body like a fine tuned instrument and turning him to putty.

Dante broke off abruptly and backed off, leaving him panting and confused-wanting more.

"And then you left my motor revving while you took off on a mission. Remember?" he said flatly.

Nero groaned and clenched his teeth, shaking away the lust clouding his mind and judgment. "Fine, so I tease you, alright? You're the older one though, you should be able to control yourself!"

"Oh, that's fair," he laughed. "So you're telling me, that if I left you like you are right now, like you did to me you wouldn't be wanting to tear my clothes off as soon as I came back? Or you're telling me that you're _allowed_ because you're younger and since I'm older that _I'm n_ot allowed?"

Nero huffed an angry sigh. "No. Dante it's just-" He let out a low frustrated growl as he turned back to the dresser to return to clothing himself.

"What? What is it?" he prodded.

"I just…I don't know! It's just…" he sighed, trailing off again.

"Will you just spit it out already?"

The younger man really would prefer not to because it would place the blame on him for this whole argument. He liked to get Dante all worked up, get his passion flaring. It wasn't like his partner ever made him feel unwanted or undesirable. He just liked when the older man pounced on him like he was completely irresistible. He only acted like that when Nero flirted and teased him to the breaking point. This had the side effect of clothes getting torn once in awhile…or more often than that.

"I guess we should both try to be more careful," he said finally, his tone calm.

Dante quirked an eyebrow. He knew Nero well enough to know he wasn't telling him the whole truth. So he walked over and wrapped his arms around him, pinning his lover's own arms to his sides, as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Come on babe, something is bothering you, tell me what it is," he prompted, lightly tugging on his ear with his teeth.

"Nothing," he said with a light chuckle and squirm as Dante tickled his ribs.

"I know when something is on your mind. Come on, you can tell me anything sugar. Buttercup, baby doll, honeybunch," he teased, tickling him even more. The young man burst into fits of laughter, struggling in his grasp.

"Stop it! You're such a cheese ball!" he yelped.

"Say you'll tell me and I'll stop."

"No! Dante it-Dante stop!" he giggled, laughing so hard that tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"But I have you at my mercy! Why would I stop? Keep this up long enough and you'll do whatever I want," he said with a villain-esque sneer.

"Please-ah can't breathe!"

"Say you'll tell me," he repeated.

"Fine, fine, just stop!" he gasped.

Dante let up with a chuckle of his own. Nero wheezed for breath the occasional laugh still wracking his shoulders as he tried to wipe the stupid smile off his face.

"So what's the matter?"

Nero sighed in exhaustion and leaned his head back so it rested on his lover's shoulder. "I like to get you worked up," he admitted

"Oh? And why would that be?" he smirked.

The young man felt a blush crawl up his cheeks. "I don't know. No!" He flinched as Dante made as if to tickle him again. "Okay, relax with the tickle torture alright?" He sighed. "I don't know, I just like to get you all hot and bothered so you're just…all over me," he smirked slightly.

"All over you, huh?" he murmured. "I know the feeling, probably a devil thing," he said offhandedly, turning his head to gently nibble and lick at the junction of Nero's neck and shoulder.

"Or just a me thing," he replied, trying to squirm free. He really didn't like having his arms pinned and Dante relented, sliding his hands under Nero's arms so they were still wrapped around his younger lover, but his hands weren't pinned.

"I'm okay with it being a you thing," he said cheekily.

Nero snorted but rested his hands over his lover's, lacing their fingers.

"So-just so I'm clear on this. You dig me wanting to tear your clothes off…without the financial obligation of having to replace those clothes?"

"…Yeah, that's pretty much it," he sighed.

"Well, that might be difficult unless we make some kind of sexy deal with a seamstress,"

A possessive growl rumbled out of the younger devil and Dante laughed, as the young man quickly tried to cover the sound by pretending he was clearing his throat.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Yeah, that's a no."

"Then maybe you should take up sewing?"

"I'm a devil hunter, not a housewife," he shot back.

"Aw, but you'd be an adorable-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," he warned.

"You got it babe," he chuckled.

* * *

Nero just likes to feel wanted, so he teases the hell out of Dante XD I've actually had this chapter started for awhile, and got stuck, but I'm really glad I came back to it. It turned out really cheesy and silly, but I don't write a lot of stuff like that and it's nice to every once in awhile. Hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 12, 2012


	67. Chapter 67 Smile

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 67

Theme: Smile

Afrieal: Just buying clothes to rip apart? Yeah, I did think of that but for the guys I think it's usually so spontaneous that they wouldn't have time to change to 'ripable' clothes XD I like to give those little slices of 'normal' sometimes, and I do it a little in this chapter as well, I just worry that it'll be boring I guess :3 I wish your scanner was big enough to fit that stuff! Sounds delicious! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: I'm sure Nero coaxes Dante down to his knees often enough ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, the prompt confused me at first too because I wasn't sure if it was 'tears' like crying or 'tears' like a tear in fabric, so I thought the latter would be more fun. I was poking just a little fun at the fact that authors-including myself-have the guys tear each others clothes off all the time :3 I did also tie in crying tears, but they were from laughing. I love tickle fights I just think with lovers they can be kind of intimate and fun :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Tickle torture is terrible and Dante should be ashamed of himself for sinking so low! XD I love tickle fights, too much fun :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Your review made me crack up. Poor Nero is always being called a girl XD I wanted to poke some fun at it. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Nero does deserve some love and attention ;3 I don't think he was terribly neglected growing up, but later on for sure! I agree, clothing regeneration must happen! Maybe that's what happens in the game! :D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: DantexNero relationship**

* * *

There would always be memories that cut Dante to his core, that would rip open wounds long scabbed over inside him. Thankfully, those weren't his only memories of course, there were those that could make him smile and lighten his heart. His first memories of Nero were of the latter type.

It was a lot like what he was doing now. Nero had taken a mission in the city and Dante secretly followed him, sticking to the high ground as he observed his partner's handiwork. It seemed so long ago that this was actually the first way he saw the firecracker that was now his partner-in more ways than one.

He could still remember the humidity clinging to his skin that warm, fateful day…

* * *

The city was beautiful, but it seemed to Dante most beautiful things held some dark secrets. No one appeared to be out on the streets except for the handful of guards he'd run into on his way thus far. Apparently everyone was gathered at the Opera House one of the guards had so kindly been able to point out to him.

So, he was making his way along the rooftops when he heard footfalls on the cobbled streets below and tilted his head. Looking over the edge he saw a white haired young man, and down the street a ways were a group of demons. The kid appeared to be unarmed and injured. His right arm was restricted to a sling.

He was also wearing the same insignia of the Order on the shoulders of his jacket the same one the guards had been wearing. It seemed odd however that everyone he'd seen thus far was dressed primly in white and gold. This kid was wearing a long denim jacket, lined in red. A bit of flair that Dante himself could appreciate.

'_How interesting,_' he thought to himself, watching silently as a snarl marred the young man's features and he ran towards the devils instead of away. Dante followed along after him, saying above, out of sight and out of the way as he watched the boy-literally-single-handedly take down the swath of demons. He was clever enough to take one of their own weapons and use it against them, and also could wield left-handed. So he was either ambidextrous or very determined to fight no matter what. How long had his arm been injured like that?

'_He seems different from the others I've seen. He's not turned over his humanity…I wonder what the difference is,'_ he thought. _'I wonder if he's like me.'_

It was a novel idea. He'd never met anyone like him and Vergil. It hadn't really crossed his mind that there would be more demons willing to mate with a human. Perhaps this was proof of it? There was really only one way to find out. He had to get closer.

* * *

There wasn't much closer than where they were ten minutes later-limbs entwined trying to shoot each other in the face. He'd been quite the spitfire even then, going so far as to try ripping Ivory from his grasp with his teeth-that was a bit of a surprise because he'd almost succeeded! He didn't expect the kid to _bite_ his firearm!

Even then he could just tell there was something different. There was that human spark that the others lacked. It made him powerful enough to face off against the world's greatest demon hunter-assuming said demon hunter was going easy on him, at first. He had potential though. So he reserved judgment until he was sure if Nero was a part-demon like himself, or if he was another follower of the Order, just waiting to turn in his human side for power.

Dante didn't stop watching him after that, stayed one step ahead or behind him so that he could make sure the kid didn't screw up-at least too badly. Letting him get absorbed into the Savior probably wasn't his best bet, but getting involved near that statue seemed like a bad idea seeing as it could just absorb things into the stone, besides he had a huge mess to clean up before he tangled with the Savior anyway.

Dante once again turned his attention on the battle below where Nero was grinning as he slammed a demon in the face with one foot. It was funny how many things could change when others stayed the same.

"Enjoying the show from up there old man! ? Or are you gonna get your ass down here and help me?" Nero called out, his gaze flickering up to the red devil watching him from the roof. It was no different from the first time. Nero had known there was someone watching him that day, he just hadn't gotten a good look at them. Later, looking back on it he realized it was probably Dante.

"I'm just here to spectate," he answered with a grin, and a wide gesture with his hands. "Unless you need my help, that is."

"This isn't a spectator sport, and you're such a creeper, you know that? Don't you know it's weird to follow people around and watch them?" he called out, though he was still on top of the demons, none of them missed by his brutal attacks.

The older devil chuckled and sat on the edge of the building. "Isn't stalking the 'in' thing now with the ladies?"

"Do I _look_ like a lady to you old man?" he snapped.

Dante grinned "Well-"

He was cut off when Blue Rose barked and he dodged out of the way of the two bullets.

"Miss-" Another shot and he found himself flat on his back on the roof. He groaned as he spit out the bullets one by one. "Maybe I deserved that…" he moaned.

"You think?" Nero asked, tilting his head, perched now on the ledge where the red devil been just a moment before.

Dante frowned at him and rubbed the blood off his forehead.

Nero just grinned in return. "You gonna help me now or you just gonna lay there?" he said sardonically.

The red hunter didn't have a chance to answer as a scarecrow popped up behind the younger slayer, its blade foot drawn back to attack. Before it reached its target however Nero reached up to snatch the blade over his shoulder and threw it to his partner who was instantaneously on his feet, Rebellion drawn and dashed the demon in two.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse? Let's clean up this mess, kid," he said. Nero turned to hop over the ledge and Dante found himself smiling.

* * *

I think this chapter may seem a little bit rushed, but I sort of like it anyway. I was stuck on the 'smile' prompt forever and this sort of worked for me :3 As for the content, I just found out you can see Dante in the first cutscene in DMC4. I guess it was no big secret, but I'd never noticed him before about a week ago! XD Thanks for reading! Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 20, 2012


	68. Chapter 68 Falling

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 68

Theme: Falling

Guest: No end of the world this time! ;3 I'm glad the last chapter didn't seem rushed, I'm continuing with the Dante theme this chapter :3 Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: Yesh! I did the idea you suggested! XD Glad you're back from creeper mode, hope you stick around in active mode! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I guess that Nero could have been left-handed, but there are things that he does that just makes me think he was right handed before, or ambidextrous, no disrespect to lefties! Glad you liked the chapter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I had fun recreating Dante's thoughts from the first scene in 4 :3 So much so that I kept with the theme in this chapter, still in Dante's POV. I also think Nero thought someone was watching him. After he finishes he looks around as though expecting to see someone. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: XD I don't know if Nero is terribly like a woman. I try to keep them differentiated, but I feel like Dante would surely tease him about it. XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Nah, Dante and Nero will never change! XD I doubt they'd be able to inflict enough damage to kill each other…well…Dante might be able to, but I doubt he'd ever exert that much effort in anything XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

This chapter is dedicated to DarkQueen on DA because she drew me a picture that inspired this story-and inspired me to finish it in less than 4 hours! :D Thanks girl!

**Background: None**

* * *

How do you know when you're falling in love? It's a tough question to answer sometimes because a lot of the time there's a fine line between falling in lust and falling in love. The two are distinctly different but still inexplicably intertwined. Most people fall in lust first. It's the way they look, the way they move. The way those denim jeans cling to their ass, the fire in their eyes, their own particular brand of flair. The physical mostly.

Love though…well, it's hard to define when that starts, though it's usually after the haze of lust has abated somewhat. You still dig their body but it's not the only thing you notice anymore. You notice the spark of pain burning inside the fire in their eyes, you notice little habits of theirs, twisting a ring around their finger, or biting their lip when they're worried.

I had never thought about much of this before. I'm Dante, Sparda's only living son and demon ass-kicking badass. Love wasn't something I tangled with. It was too complicated-and too dangerous. My demon side demanded my lustful needs be satiated and I'd always dealt with them in the easiest way I knew how, taking home some anonymous women-or men from time to time-demons aren't terribly picky about that sort of thing. It was simple, no strings attached and it was unlikely that a demon would pick them out for a nasty death because I wasn't attached to any of them, it wouldn't hurt me.

It's a terrible cliché but in stories and occasionally real life as well there's that one person, and they change everything. In my story it would be a punk ass kid named Nero. At first it was like I said, falling in lust. My demonic nature fixated on him as a worthy enough mate-after all, how many half demons were there in the world? Let's just say I could count them on one hand.

It was a demon thing. I'd gone through the same bouts when Trish was staying with me, and I ignored them then too, though it was for different reasons. Trish was also able to subdue her own instincts which made it easier for me.

Nero however…when he came to stay he was hardly adequate at managing himself. He had repressed everything after living in Fortuna, I'm sure his girl wasn't exactly…putting out, so to speak. So he had to keep those kinds of instincts under lock and key and it's not something one could do forever. At some point the demon has to come out. I tried to help him with that, I took him out with me to Love Planet but he hardly looked at the girls. He shrank away from attention, and blushed and fidgeted when a girl tried to flirt with him. Despite his rebellious streak he was just too clean cut from his upbringing to take home an anonymous woman and sate his needs with her.

I took him back a few times, but every time he left empty-handed and finally refused to come at all. It was a bad sign. Like I said, it doesn't matter if you don't feed the devil…eventually he comes out anyway, and usually on some unsuspecting target. I had to fix this thing, but what could I do? I couldn't just wait for him to tear himself apart, I couldn't risk the collateral damage.

My answer to this question? Sate his lust myself. Probably not my best thought out plan, but I'm not the planning type. I knew that if I didn't do something it was only a matter of time before he snapped on someone. Besides, I found him attractive enough, my demon side was nagging me like crazy to get into his pants and I doubt the kid was having a much better time with his. I was the only possible outlet and his demon had fixated on me just as mine had on him. I'd seen him giving me lingering glances, once-overs, especially when I didn't have a shirt on, though that was all, he never acted any further.

There was only one thing to be worried about and that was the doozy. It was being rejected by his human side. Seems crazy I know. Someone as handsome as myself being rejected-and someone as confident as me worried about the blow to my pride that would entail. I didn't have much choice in the matter though, like I said, if I didn't do something-something bad was going to happen. I was sure of it.

It happened in a flash, like most of my decisions I made it in a split second. I came home from a mission and I was a little buzzed still on adrenaline. My demon was satisfied with the carnage I had wreaked so I really can't blame it for anything that happened when I saw the kid sitting on the couch.

I kissed him, and when he responded to that I put the moves on him. At the time he seemed almost relieved, as though he'd been waiting for me to do something for a long time. After that point we were definitely in lust. We couldn't keep our hands off each other for weeks, not that I minded!

After a month went by though it really started to hit me. Nero had moved his stuff into my bedroom. Even when we didn't have sex we slept in the same bed, most of the time twined together. We did a lot together. We weren't inseparable or anything crazy like that, but I'd occasionally tag along on a mission where I wasn't really needed and stuff like that. Most startlingly of all, I wasn't sleeping around anymore. My demonic side didn't demand it and I found I'd lost interest in going to the clubs I usually frequented.

It landed on me like a ton of bricks. Holy shit. I was in a relationship. That had never fucking happened before. I usually didn't sleep with the same person more than two or three times-that could hardly be called a relationship, so, yeah, this was new territory.

So…should I do something about it? My common sense immediately responded with a resounding 'YES' before one of us got hurt, before Nero got used against me. However, as much as I hate admitting any relation with my father I think I managed to get his heart and it's usually a lot more persuasive than logic. I was happy. That's not something I say very often. Sure, I'm usually pretty content with my life when things aren't rolling down shit creek. But actually being really happy? I didn't want to let that go for anything.

So I let things continue as they were, never really realizing how they flowed and escalated slowly but surely and I was falling in love with this punk kid. It really started to dawn on me one particular day. I woke up to find my partner was still sleeping fitfully next to me. I took the time to look at him-really look at him. The way his face was totally relaxed, eyes lightly closed, his body curled up in a ball at my side. I ran my hand over his hair and traced his cheek down to his jaw. He tilted into my touch, even asleep, knowing it was me. His arm gave off a warm glow that diminished when I moved away from him.

I got up and pulled on a pair of pants, Nero was still naked under the covers which made me grin, but I was too tired to do anything else. Instead I went downstairs and started the coffee machine, one of the only appliances that works in the whole shop, and only because I can't get coffee delivered. While it brewed I leaned back against the counter and brushed my fingers over the amulet around my neck. A lot of the time I forgot I was even wearing it, despite it's importance. It was a bit of a guarantee that no one was going to open the gate in Temen-Ni-Gru without me knowing.

I absently poured a cup of coffee for myself, but was knocked out of my thoughts when the phone rang. I kicked the desk in order to knock the receiver off the hook and catch it as it flew through the air. I'd seen the kid try it a few times when he thought I wasn't looking, but he hadn't mastered it yet.

It was a job and I was definitely going to take it, sounded like fun even if it was early in the afternoon for me. I walked upstairs to get dressed and Nero was awake but dozing still. He watched me start to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rubbing one eye as he sat up. The blanket that had been hitched up to his shoulder pooled in his lap and distracted me for a moment, giving my partner my full attention.

"Mission," I answered with a light smirk as I took a sip of my coffee.

"You need any back up?"

"Nah babe, you can stay in bed."

"I think I'll get up, coffee smells good," he mumbled, his voice was still husky from sleep. It was kind of cute. Not nearly as cute as what he did after that though. He grabbed the blanket on him and pulled it over his shoulders as he stood and walked over to me. "Be careful, okay?"

My heart warmed at the sentiment. I put my arm out to wrap around him and gave him a soft kiss. "I will." It was then at least I had to admit to myself that I, the legendary son of Sparda, had fallen in love.

* * *

This was fun to write. I've always been reluctant to really get into Dante's head, because he's such an enigma but at this point, I've run out of Nero-centric ideas so Dante is going to get more attention! XD Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a review and Merry Christmas! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 24, 2012


	69. Chapter 69 Out of Time

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 69

Theme: Out of Time

Winged Element: Yeah, my first forays into writing were mostly in the first person, and also most of the books I enjoy are in first person as well so I like to venture there once in awhile. However I find that telling an over-arching narrative is much easier in third person as first can be a bit constraining :3 I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

CeavaRose: Well I'm glad you enjoyed my 'gift' XD Yeah I figure with these two it's 'falling in lust' that sort of animal magnetism ;) Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: It was actually really fun to get into Dante's head, I can loosen up the constraints on writing a little bit because Dante wouldn't talk all grammar proper. It's a lot of fun to write a chapter as though someone is speaking I think I'm starting to get a knack for it :3 I really think Dante would be kind of oblivious to something like that happening, until it sort of clubs him all of a sudden XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I was really going to sweet and fluffy :3 I focus so much on how Nero acts and feels that sometimes Dante gets a little pushed out of the spotlight, so that was to bring it back a little! :3 Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I thought a lovey fluffy chapter was what the doctor ordered just before Christmas! :3 YAY for reject sugar cookies! Sometimes I mess them up on purpose so I can eat them! HA! Omnomnom! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it as well :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: XD It's okay, fan fiction has been weird about the logging in recently so I answer a lot of 'guests.' Thanks for letting me know it's you though! I liked writing in Dante's POV it's actually really fun with the right subject matter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yeah, I guess everyone experiences love differently. For Dante I guess it sets in kind of slowly, and overtakes him before he knows it's happening XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey all! I am on a roll recently with my writing, though I don't know how long it will keep up I'm trying to get some back stock going so I can update more regularly! XD

Anyway, Happy New Year! My resolution for this year is that I want to get this 100 theme challenge finished! However, I don't want to rush it too much so don't worry, I'm not going to sacrifice any quality to try to get these out faster :3 This is my first lemon in awhile so I hope you guys like it!

**Background: This takes place immediately after Ch. 65 and involves DarkxOren goodness!**

* * *

A few hours later the club closed and the two demons found themselves cackling from their last scare with the closing crew as they made their way into the back alley. Oren settled down to just a grin as he wrapped himself around Dark from behind; his arms twined around his waist and his head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm starting to grow on that girl," he said, another light chuckle shaking his frame.

The stronger demon growled lowly.

"Hmm, so you don't like it when the tables are turned, eh?" he purred, his hands groping his hard chest.

"Well, if you think she likes you so much, why don't you go back in there?" he asked coldly.

Oren pouted, humans never liked him, he was only teasing, Dark was being especially cruel.

"Because she's a weak, sniveling human," he released Dante's doppelganger to walk around to his front, looking into his half-lidded red eyes. "You're a big, powerful demon. I get so jealous when those little girls look at you…" his demonic left hand gripped at his mate's leather-clad shoulder as his right unzipped his shirt a few inches and folded the collar down to see the possessive mark he'd inflicted earlier with his wickedly sharp teeth.

He grinned as he felt Dark reach out, grabbing the sides of his belt to jerk him a little closer.

"Maybe I want you to be a little jealous of me," the smaller demon whispered in his ear, his hands tugging his shirt zipper open all the way. "A little…possessive. Make you take me hard and fast to reclaim me. Make me scream until everyone knows I belong to you..."

Dark growled again, but this time it was in arousal, tilting his head forward to very lightly scrape his teeth against his neck. Oren shivered lightly at the contact, but it wasn't what he wanted. He pulled back a little, seeing the older demon's control as a lack of desire.

"I guess I could just find a weaker demon to take advantage of, one that can come out more than three times a month-" He was cut off as Dark snatched his wrists and slammed him back into the brick wall so hard he saw stars. The movement was accompanied by the most possessive snarl he'd ever heard. A shiver raced down his spine and he writhed against his mate's strong body as it pressed up hard against him, tilting his head back to show his throat in submission. Dark bit at the junction there and Nero's reflection cried out, his legs going around his partner's hips to rub against him.

"You are _mine_," he hissed angrily, leaving another bite on his neck in case he needed the reminder. "Don't even dare to think or letting another have you."

Oren whimpered. "Dark…" He arched against him, it was all he could do with his hands pinned and his neck exposed.

The more powerful demon let out a chuckle as he bit his jaw, covering him with bite marks. "That's all you're going to be able to say by the time I'm done with you."

"You're going to have to catch me first." he stated breathlessly.

He laughed at that. "What do you call being pinned to the wall? I've already covered that requirement."

Oren breathed out a light chuckle of his own. "You should have paid more attention to where you pinned me," he stated before disappearing into the wall-or more accurately-the mirror on the other side of the wall, back into the club. The stronger demon nearly smacked into the brick, opening his hands to brace himself.

"Oren!" he snarled and he heard the other demon's playful laugh. He scowled and darted back to the door they'd come from, letting himself slide through the shadows under the door and back into the club. Everything was pitch black and quiet now that the night crew had left. There was also no windows and it made Dark smirk as he strolled around. "You didn't pick a very difficult venue for hide and seek Oren…" he whispered.

"Maybe I didn't want it to be difficult," the other doppelganger murmured huskily and as soon as he did Dark knew where he was. He turned towards the sound and found Oren was laying on a lounge, his sharp teeth glinting in the darkness. Dark stepped forward cautiously, wondering what the smaller demon had planned. As he walked he noticed that Oren's jacket laid on the floor and looking up he saw the male unzipping his hoodie and shrugging it off. His thin tee-shirt was torn off less than a moment later by fingers made of darkness.

Dark was able to make such manifestations in the pitch dark, one of the reasons Oren slipped back inside. The shop always had some form of light so the other demon was hardly at full power. Oren liked to feel his mate's full strength and he was surely going to feel it tonight. The dark hands grabbed at his chest and yanked him down onto the lounge. The only place that they couldn't touch him was his left demonic arm as it let out a faint light.

Oren's red eyes watched hungrily as Dark approached, stopping just short of the lounge to watch as his manifestations rid the smaller demon of his remaining clothes, leaving him naked and vulnerable before his eyes.

"One might think you get off on being dominated," Dark teased him as he shrugged off the shirt that had already been unzipped earlier. The other demon didn't have much to offer in response as he squirmed under the touches of the shadowy hands as they played with his nipples and caressed him all over, paying significant attention to the V of his hips but not once brushing the center of his inferno.

Dark slid one leg over his writhing mate, straddling his chest. Oren struggled to reach for him, to finish taking his clothes off-to simply touch him, but even though the shadow hands couldn't touch his left arm they did have a good grip on his shoulder, enough to keep him from doing what he wished anyway. He was at the mercy of his partner and he knew it. Unlike Nero he knew when he was beaten.

"Please Dark…" he whispered on a wavering breath.

"Oh? Begging so soon?" he asked, delighted. "Please what?"

"Touch me, fuck me, anything, just hurry."

"I have been touching you Oren," he offered with a smirk, before reaching down to undo his own pants, freeing himself from their confines.

"You know what I mean," he snapped, that defiance returning for a split second before being drowned out by the lightest touch to the underside of his member.

"Yes, I do know what you mean." Dark cupped his mate's chin, his thumb pressing against his lower lip. Oren lightly grabbed it with his teeth before laving it with his tongue. That got him a stronger stroke from the shadow hands and he let out a soft sound of pleasure. "Now be a good boy and open your mouth," he said with a grin as he retracted his hand.

Oren struggled a little, he didn't like being so terribly powerless, but there was nothing he could do. So he opened his mouth, his tongue laying over his lower teeth as Dark adjusted his position and slid his length through his mate's willing lips. Dark growled lowly as the slick heat wrapped around him, Oren's tongue caressing the vein on the underside. The larger demon braced one hand on the back of the couch, the other holding onto the submissive's ebony hair.

Oren concentrated on relaxing his throat and giving Dark pleasure, the more he gave the more those hands that were still touching him all over gave him in return. The older demon pumped himself slowly in and out, watching his organ disappearing and reappearing from those soft lips. It was almost enough to get him off right then, but he managed to control himself.

He pulled himself back, a string of saliva connecting his manhood to Oren's gasping mouth. He broke it as he stood up to finish removing his clothes. Once he was naked he moved to the end of the couch, where the younger demon could only watch as his legs were bent and spread apart by those manifested hands. His mate slid between them, his still gloved hand wrapped around Oren's leaking member, giving it a few rough strokes.

The reflection tilted his head back and groaned, giving Dark the moment of distraction he needed to guide himself forward and press into Oren's tight hole. The young demon cried out and thrashed, arching to the intrusion until his mate was fully sheathed inside him.

"Dark please," he wheezed.

"What now?" the older demon asked impatiently, his teeth claiming yet another mark on his lover's dark flesh.

"Let me touch you," he requested and it was granted immediately. The hands that had previously been holding him down let go to allow him to grab onto Dark's shoulders as he started a brutal pace. Oren whimpered and mewled as he was dominated completely. The older demon's teeth broke skin wherever he could reach, determined to lay claim to every inch of Oren's body.

When Dark hit his prostate he screamed, his body tightening with pleasure. A characteristic smirk tinged the older demon's lips.

"Say my name Oren. Let everyone know you belong to _me._ No one else," he snarled possessively.

"Dark!" he screamed his name at the top of his lungs, his human hand buried in his partner's black hair, his demonic buried in his skin, scratching deep furrows with every thrust. He cried out until his voice gave up when he finally came, his essence spurting between their bodies, biting again into the mark he'd created much earlier in the night.

At the same time his powerful legs snapped around Dark's hips and held him inside his body, his muscles spasming around his thick length, drawing him to his own completion. His red eyes closed as he felt his mate fill him with his hot seed, Dark's teeth sinking a final time into his shoulder.

They stayed in that position for a bit, Oren's shoulders, neck and even some spots on his chest were covered in light colored bruises, Dark's blood from the scratches dripped around his body to his chest and onto his mate mixing with other fluids coating them both.

Finally Dark managed to speak. "We're out of time."

"What?" he managed to croak.

The older demon smirked as he pulled away, making Oren release a thready whimper. "The sun is coming up soon, we're out of time."

"Right. Same time tomorrow?" he managed with a wicked grin.

"Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Well…I feel like this came out pretty graphic, it's a little different than most of my lemons, a little more forceful, a little more clear-cut dominant and submissive relationship because I feel like demons would be that way. I hope you guys like it ^_^; Leave me a review! Happy new year! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 2, 2013


	70. Chapter 70 Failure

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 70

Theme: Failure

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah I thought about doing a 69 for the 69th chapter XD It just wasn't working that way. Oren is all demon so he's a little masochistic and Dark is incredibly aggressive and dominate :3 Sake eh? I've never liked any kind of alcoholic beverage I've ever had so how does that taste? Anyway! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Definitely time for a cold shower after that last chapter! XD I love writing those two about as much as I like writing Dante and Nero it's just that their twins can't be in as many situations :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I love the dominant/submissive games ;3 I just don't think Nero would stand to be dominated as thoroughly as Oren XD Oren gets a kick out of being submissive so you shouldn't feel badly for him, Dark takes good care of him :3 Oren also likes to play 'keep away' in that Dark has to catch and subdue him before he submits! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yeah, Dark and Oren are pretty crazy! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: Yep, so if you hear something going bump in the night could be Dark and Oren having a little nookie! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Dark and Oren are mischievous and not very concerned about right or wrong-they aren't as internally conflicted as Dante and Nero. They're mostly just the baser instincts-selfish as well which makes it fun to play with characters with few inhibitions ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kitsunie: Getting into Dante's head is getting more fun for me it used to be daunting before but the more I write the more comfortable I feel in his head XD I like to do the Dark/Oren chapters because there's not very many characters in DMC, they give me some more leeway to explore Dante and Nero's demonic instincts and of course to write really kinky lemons! XDD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I kind of wanted to include how Dante and Nero reacted after Dark and Oren's 'fun.' Because this chapter was so short I'm actually going to include it at the end of the chapter :3 I love that part where Oren is 'pinned' and then disappears into the wall. Classic XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 48, 2, 4, 5, 6 established DxN relationship**

* * *

_He came from nowhere like a savior angel, which given the situation was a little ironic. Nero was trapped in the giant stone hand of a 'Savior.' Credo struck twice with his blade knocking Sanctus out of his line of sight. Once that was accomplished he turned back to the trapped male. _

"_Nero! Run!"_

_His heart stopped at those words, the last time he'd seen him, his adopted brother had been trying to kill him. He thought he might have been lost but no…he still cared about Kyrie and about him too. He'd just trusted the Order long enough to turn him against Nero, for however briefly._

_He wanted to run-to escape but before he had any chance to even loosen the grip around him his brother let out a sound of pain, impaled by Yamato's thin, powerful blade._

"_Credo!" the word came out an agonized scream. He would be okay-he had to be okay! Both he and Dante could stand being impaled by a sword so Credo would too, right?_

_His resolve was shaken however when Credo came back to his human form, crimson red staining the pristine white of his uniform. It made Nero feel sick._

_He could see his adopted brother grabbing onto Sanctus' arms, holding them in place so that the sword did not move forward nor away. It drew a gasp from his lips. Credo was still talking, though it was a thin, papery whisper that did nothing to improve the half-demon's confidence in his survival. He only caught snippets of the conversation-enough to know that it was because of Kyrie that Credo had come here-though he knew that before. _

'And because of me that he's so weak. He's going to die because of me.' _He tried to knock the traitorous thoughts away, but he couldn't shake them. Nero was struggling, sounds of effort leaving his throat._

_Yamato was driven in further making the Captain double over, Sanctus saying a few more words that Nero didn't catch before the sword was pulled from Credo's body and he was falling. He looked like a rag doll and Nero let out a sound of pain as he reached for him. He wanted to do something. At the very least he didn't want to watch his broken body smash further on the stone below._

_This was his fault. He had the demon blood, so what if he was a lowly knight, maybe there was something he should have been able to do to stop this! As much as he wanted to think otherwise however it was Credo's determination and loyalty, two terribly noble qualities perverted by Santus' preaching, that had brought them to this point. If only he had seen through it sooner, seen the error…perhaps that was his own failure that he never discussed such things with his distant older brother. There had been a time when they were so close…all three of them thicker than thieves. What the hell happened to them?_

_His thoughts were brought up short when a flash of red caught his falling brother. A tiny bit of relief washed over him as he realized Dante wasn't going to let his brother die that way. Though anger flicked through him when the other half-demon didn't do anything else to help him. _

After Nero was absorbed into the Savior that's where Credo died, on the cold, stone ground in front of the monster he'd helped create only to lose faith in it at the last moment. He was alone, technically speaking. He was with Dante and Trish, people who didn't know him, didn't care about his life or his past.

He was alone because no one he loved was around when he died. At least their parents died together. Nero considered that one of his greatest failures, that he hadn't been there in Credo's last moments to hear the final, redeeming words he had.

Thoughts like that haunted Nero in the darkness of the night when sleep refused to come to him. Dante was asleep next to him. Usually he was the one suffering from nightmares and regrets, from past failures that ate at him even now. He didn't talk to Dante about Credo often. It was a touchy subject for him. Yes, his brother turned himself into a demon, but in the end he'd redeemed himself, he hadn't been taken over completely-he could have changed. Sometimes…he resented that Dante hadn't done anything to help prolong his life. That he hadn't put pressure on the wound, hadn't bandaged him up-_anything. _No. He set his brother on the ground and snapped some snaky banter at him.

There were bigger things at stake. The rational part of his brain insisted on this point, and it was true. However Dante hadn't been doing anything except for goading him and Sanctus to action. He didn't interfere at all when things turned sour either. So why not help Credo? Why not?

He sighed and rolled over, away from his partner, running his hand through his hair. A moment later he felt Dante's warm body press up against his back. It calmed him slightly, but only for a moment.

"What'sa matter?" the older hunter slurred.

Nero was quiet, not sure if he wanted to say anything.

"You keep rolling around and sighing. Can't sleep. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry I'm keeping you up, I'll just-" He stopped trying to free himself when Dante squeezed him tighter.

"Don't lie to me, kid."

The room was dead silent for a few heartbeats.

"Why didn't you try to save him?" he asked quietly, keeping his blue eyes focused ahead into the darkness.

Dante's calloused hand ran over his side in a soothing motion. "Save who, babe?"

"Credo." Voicing his name alone made a lump form in his throat and he clenched his jaw to keep it from showing.

The older demon paused a long time before answering. "Because he chose to give up his humanity."

"But it wasn't gone! He still cared for me and Kyrie too."

"It just means he hadn't lost it all yet."

Nero felt tears stinging his eyes. "How do you know that? What if he could have changed?"

"Oh Nero," he sighed, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry," he murmured, trying to soothe him. There was nothing he could say that was going to make it any easier on the kid.

Tears rolled down Nero's face even as he tried to stop them, or at the very least keep them quiet. He hated crying and he really hated crying in front of Dante. Unfortunately the older male knew his pain just as well as he knew his own it was just that the older hunter was much better at covering it up. He sat up a bit and gently kissed his wet cheek before framing his face with his hands and swiping the tears away.

Nero tried to turn away. "Stop, it's embarrassing," he muttered.

"What? Trying to comfort you?"

"No, me crying. It's embarrassing." he repeated.

"Shedding tears for one you love is natural. Lady told me once that even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one. I ever tell you how the shop got its name?"

"…No," he whispered.

"…Settle in, it's a long story," he whispered as the younger male hesitantly rolled back towards him, wiping at his own eyes as he listened to Dante speak about one of his own greatest failures.

* * *

This chapter is kind of short, but not much I can do about it…except…it has been awhile since I added a short hasn't it? ;3 I wanted to include this last chapter, but it didn't exactly fit and last chapter was long enough, so how about I add a bonus scene here instead?

-BONUS SCENE

Nero moaned miserably as he came to. "I hate the new moon!" he hissed.

Even Dante winced as he woke up and he was usually feeling chipper enough after Dark and Oren went out to have some fun.

"Feels like someone flayed my back open," he muttered gingerly touching the tender spots, but of course there was no mark, it was all phantom pain brought to them because it was their energy Dark and Oren used to manifest.

"Probably Oren…well, obviously Oren," he amended as he noticed Dante was touching the right side of his back. Nero rubbed at his jaw and neck.

"What's your poison this morning?"

"Ugh, my jaw hurts and my neck and chest feel like they were being gnawed on."

"They probably were, you know how possessive _I _can be, let alone my demonic shadow."

"We have got to find a way to confine them somehow. I can't take this shit."

"Think of what they have to put up with when we go at it," the older demon chuckled.

"Ugh…I'd rather not, but at least they get the pleasure that comes with it too we just get the after-effects."

"I might have to agree with you there kid." He glared a little bit, swearing for a moment he heard dark giggles coming from somewhere in the room. "Damn doppelgangers."

-END BONUS SCENE

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and also the chapter as a whole because I really like the way it came out in the end :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 13, 2013


	71. Chapter 71 Place To Belong

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 71

Theme: A Place To Belong

Winged Element: Yeah, last chapter was suppose to be a little sad. That's why I put the happy short at the end :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: It's true that Credo isn't mentioned again after his death, but I guess that would've kinda ruined the 'happy ending' motif they had going on XD Nah, there probably wasn't anything Dante could have done for him, but last chapter I just wanted to make it seem that at least Nero wished he would have tried. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I love writing those 'human' moments, they're just so interesting! Glad you liked the bonus scene! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yeah, loss is a hard thing, especially given a close relative and so abruptly. Dante will help for sure! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Definitely bittersweet in the last chapter, I really love comfort and I'm sure that Dante understands what losing a brother is like ;3 For the extra scene the doubles definitely leave their mark so to speak XD I love Oren and Dark as well, I'll see if I ever get another chance to incorporate them :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Let the feels envelop you! XD I really didn't like Credo the first time I played through, but afterwards he sort of grows on you because he's such a subtle character. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Gracooie: Well, better late than never right! ? :D Welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I really like searching into relationships and writing comfort :3 I'm glad you like my writing so much and hope to hear from you again! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: I assume the lolz are from the last little scene, glad you liked it! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: None. Slight DantexLady if you want to look at it that way.**

* * *

Lady missed her mother. She was a good woman, a good person. She didn't deserve to die at the hands of her father, a demon in human skin. She could barely bear to call Arkham her father. She wanted nothing to do with him after all the atrocities he'd committed.

Since her mother had died she was lost. Her saving grace was the focus on revenge. To go after Arkham and kill him, only that would douse the fire in her soul. She was sure of it.

She did mange to complete the dark deed, but not without misgivings. He was terrible, had used her and countless other people as a means to an end-that end being demonic power. She hadn't managed to complete her mission by herself though, it was also with the help of a demon-or as she came to find out later a half-demon named Dante. The fire wasn't extinguished. If anything it burned only hotter in her shattered soul as if threatening to consume her completely.

She had energy and drive but no longer anything to spend it on. She had nowhere to go. She belonged nowhere. Instead she turned her passion to the task of cleaning up the demons of Temen-ni-Gru which her father had helped unleash and clung desperately to the distraction.

What would she do once they disappeared? She didn't like to think about it. Along with having no place to belong she would have no purpose.

Her guns spewed bullets as fast as her fingers could pull the triggers and she heard their reports mingling with those of Ebony and Ivory, the guns the half-demon used. They made a hell of a team when the jerk wasn't showing off. Dante played around, able to afford being careless. Lady's focus was as intense as a laser and she didn't appreciate having to watch his ass, so she didn't bother, he barely got hurt anyway.

They weren't friends-they were simply partners. They shared the same goal-exterminating demons-that was all. There was a level of trust between them that allowed them to work together, but not enough that Lady stuck around after the demons were dead.

"Watch it!"

The brunette found herself ducking down automatically as a scythe arced passed where her chest had been a moment before. She leaned her weight forward on her hands and kicked her foot up to knock the demon back before turning and shooting several rounds into the creature's face, until it disintegrated.

"Nice moves Lady!" he praised as he pulled out that huge sword of his and hacked a few demons in two as though they were made of paper.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" she asked before launching a rocket into a throng of monsters nearby. She felt a sense of satisfaction as they burst into bright gold flames. Dante danced into her range a moment later and the oaf was lucky she didn't decide to shoot him, turning her attention instead to the few remaining demons. Once they were gone both did one last sweep, on high guard until they determined there were at least none close enough to pose any danger.

"I think it's clear," the half devil stated as he holstered his guns. Lady gave a short nod in agreement. "For now anyway, there was a lot this time. Maybe we'll get another call later," he said, folding his hands behind his head in a casual gesture before a slight smile touched his lips. "Might drink a beer or two while I'm waiting around. Care to join me?"

The invitation was off-handed, casual, but friendly. It wasn't the first time he'd offered something similar. Lady thought about it. Did she really want to do something that might bring them closer than they already were? She was surprised to find that the answer was yes, just not now. "Not today," she answered with a slight grin, noting the slight shock on his face. Usually she turned him down flat. "Maybe next time. I think I'm going to head back to my room and…_relax_," she drew the word out and almost blushed at the though that she was _flirting_ with this devil, but figured she was merely playing with him at his own game, she grinned at the look of surprise that he quickly covered back up by his playful smile.

"Well, if you need any company, you know my number, babe," he stated, giving a salute before starting his trek back to the shop.

Lady considered offering him a ride, but figured he might take it the wrong way and got on her bike, taking off for her current residence.

* * *

Steam coiled up from the hot water that covered Lady up to her neck. A deep breath brought it into her lungs and she liked to imagine that it was cleaning her both inside and out. With the things she'd done however she doubted anything could clean her soul. That didn't matter though, she just wanted to relax.

A cup of wine and her trusty nine millimeter sat next to the tub on the dirty tile floor. The place she was staying wasn't the greatest but it allowed her to rent for the month, it was cheap and clean enough for her.

She stared up at the showerhead as it dripped a freezing cold drop of water into the steaming tub. It was utterly silent and she let out a sigh. What was she doing here drinking by herself? She should have just accepted Dante's invitation, so what if she finally made friends with someone? She was aching for human interaction that went beyond 'watch it' and 'nice work.' She was fairly certain that Dante wasn't going to try anything with her and if he did she could always kick his ass. Why would it be so bad anyway? What was the worst that could possibly happen?

Well, she could be rusty at plain conversation. What the hell would they even talk about? She hadn't had any personal relationships for about as long as she could remember, though she had plenty of professional contacts she didn't get into talking with them that went beyond business.

On the other hand Dante talked a lot, she probably wouldn't really have to say anything at all. Besides, maybe really talking to him would let her think of him as something more than what she already knew of him. She thought rather highly of him anyway after what they'd been through together…He was a capable fighter and…he was also more human than her father had ever been. More human than a lot of people for being only half. Maybe that's why she didn't want to get closer, she didn't want her idealistic view of him to be destroyed.

His parting words stuck in her mind though, tying her insides in knots in ways that she didn't understand and frustrated her completely. She figured that was what he wanted and it made a small smirk curl her lips. Maybe it was something good that was twisting her up inside, maybe it was because his invitations, his taunts and words said more than he thought they did. They said he understood, that the two of them were the same, that she fit in and she was 'normal' when he was around.

His invitation was his way of giving her a new place to belong. She'd been adrift for so long…

_Next time_, she thought. Next time she would accept that invitation.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long and that I've been a bit inactive lately. The new DmC is suck (at least the story, I sure as heck am not shelling out to play the stupid thing) and has been a bit of a distraction. Honestly it's bad enough that I've been writing an article-esque thing about problems with plot and characters. I'm also a little concerned about coming here because I really don't want to stumble upon fan fiction about it. However, I got ahold of the DMC: HD Collection recently and have been having lots of fun with it so this baby was born! I love Lady as a character and I really wanted to focus on her this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 21, 2013


	72. Chapter 72 Gunshot

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 71

Theme: Gunshot

HikariNoTenshi-San: Feel the feels cause I feel then when I write them! \m/ XD I have no idea about Zachary Fair, never got into Final Fantasy sadly cause I think I could like it, just don't have the time to devote to it XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

gracookie: My computer is adamant about changing your screen name to 'gracious' or 'rookie' XD So if I ever do that-it's the computer's fault! Anyway, I love Lady, a lot. I love her rough personality and how generally raw she is in DMC3 so focusing on her there is fun for me. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: Oh, don't even get me started on DmC. Dante doesn't look or act like he should and Vergil is even worse! Not getting into that-so, glad you liked the step back in time! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Well, Lady is a human with insecurities ;3 I love her though, she stands out as one of the strongest-under sexualized (in 3 anyway) women in gaming, so I have great respect for her and her character :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yep, I love Dante and Lady as friends, I even occasionally like some DantexLady action (ACK that's blasphemy!) I worry about Dante in that situation too, Lady can not be very nice! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Yeah, the new game when compared to the old ones is severely lacking. On it's own it's a bit better. I'm much better at writing Lady than say, Trish. I have no idea what to do with her character. I think there's only two chapters with Trish playing any major role at all (bad BBB! BAD!) I find Lady much easier. Also, the HD collection rocks my socks. It is amazing. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey all! I wrote this a few days ago, and wasn't happy with it. So I wrote the next prompt and came back. I made some tweaks to this one and I like it a lot more now :3 Also, if my author's notes seem erratic or something I'm posting this at like…1 in the morning, so excuse typos in my notes XD

**Background: Ch. 41, 62 AUish storyline here continuing with the werewolf theme.**

* * *

His hands were shaky, palms sweaty, and he was so jumpy he felt like he was being touched with a live wire. He was doing his best to hide it, but he was pretty sure that Dante was going to notice soon despite the distraction of the TV.

Nero knew he wasn't going to be able to put it off again, as much as he was fighting it, the urge was only getting stronger. He needed to get to the woods-as soon as possible.

He stood, and for a terrifying moment he didn't think his legs would hold him. The older hunter glanced up curiously, watching as Nero walked across the shop floor towards the double doors. He knew he should be more careful, this was suspicious, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"You okay kid? You look kinda pale…" he said, a touch of concern tinting his voice.

"I'm okay. I just need to go out," he answered stiffly. He wasn't going to buy that. Damn it. What if he followed him? He didn't know what the hell he would do as that _thing._

Dante quirked an eyebrow. The kid usually got antsy and anxious during the full moon-or at least he had since he'd gotten bitten by a werewolf. It seemed like it was even worse than usual tonight. It was odd.

Nero ran out the door and Dante counted to ten before following.

* * *

Running through the streets of Capulet had stalled the process long enough for Nero to get to the woods and he was terribly grateful.

His breaths came in labored gasps as he crouched on the ground, his fingers digging into the damp earth. A tingle followed by an electric shock of pain ran up his spine, and he whimpered and bowed his head as he tried to relax and let it come. He was scared, but fighting it just made it hurt more. The wind tickled over his bare flesh and he hoped to God no one saw him and called the cops. Yeah, a naked man in the woods would probably turn some heads, but it was late and night and there usually wasn't anyone in the woods anyway.

There was a crackle from his ribs as the bones shifted and he let out a choking sound, followed by a cry as his entire skeletal structure seemed to wrench out of place, deciding it no longer wanted the current arrangement. His right arm was the worst, the demonic scales seeming adamant about remaining in the current configuration. When it finally relented-the plates sliding and compacting-he bit off a scream.

A wave of goose bumps, and then a tingling sensation all over his skin was the final signal that he was done. He collapsed gratefully to the ground, his tongue lolling over his sharp teeth and out the side of his muzzle. He was a wolf now. A large white wolf with bright blue eyes, and a demonic right foreleg.

When he was a human Nero didn't remember anything from when he was a wolf, but while he was in his wolf form he had perfect clarity of everything he'd done the other times he was changed, and he also remembered who he was as a human. Therefore, he knew Dante had tried to follow him, he just hoped that the older hunter hadn't been able to track him this far. If he had he would have heard all the noise. A Change wasn't a quiet thing. He wasn't even suppose to have changes. Most werewolves after being bitten had their first change the next full moon, however it had taken two full moons before Nero felt the undeniable pull to the forest where he was brought to his knees by the agony of his first change. This was the third, he was starting to understand the feeling and the need. Nero found he could Change any time he wanted to, he could constantly feel the gentle tugs on his consciousness to slip away to the woods. The full moon made it much more urgent and also a bit easier.

Nero's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of a gun safety click out of place. It was loud enough it might as well have been a gunshot. He flew clumsily to his feet and looked up wide-eyed to see Dante standing there bathed in the beautiful white glow of the moonlight, Ivory's barrel gleaming as it pointed directly at him.

"…Nero?" he asked the question hesitantly, his voice soft as though he didn't want to ask at all. He was afraid. Nero was even more shaken. If Dante really did think he was a demon he could have pulled that trigger by now and he'd be dead.

Instead he decided to carefully nod. He didn't want to pull any fast moves and get shot. Nero had been lucky enough to have been bitten by an intelligent werewolf. He kept his knowledge and identity even as a wolf and wasn't ruled by the desire to hunt and kill. Of course he still didn't remember anything once he was human again.

"You still you in there?"

Nero rolled his eyes in an exaggerated movement and nodded again which made Dante laugh lightly.

"Guess it really is you. How long have you been doing this? I didn't think you got this part…"

The wolf frowned flatly wondering how the hell he was suppose to answer that before looking down at the ground. He picked up his right foot and scraped three lines into the dirt.

"Three times, eh?" he asked as he lowered the gun. It wasn't as though he couldn't draw it again in a millisecond. "Can you turn back?"

That seemed like an easier question to answer, but it really wasn't a simple yes or no. The answer was 'yes' he could turn back, just not right this moment, he had to burn off some energy first. He slowly shook his head 'no.' Which was what he assumed Dante wanted to know, if he could change right now.

The older hunter nodded slightly, seeming to understand, at least a bit.

Nero trod a bit closer and the older male watched him warily, his teeth and claws were able to infect him in this form, but not while he was human, so there was some reason to be careful. Nero made sure not to let either get close to his partner as he tapped his demonic paw against the ground three times. Dante frowned in confusion causing him to repeat the gesture, forcefully hitting the ground.

"Are you telling me to stay here?" he wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

Nero snorted then nodded, turning away, and heading into the forest, hoping that the older man would stay there while he took a run through the woods.

* * *

Nero's muscles twitched and shivered as he laid on the ground, once again human. He'd picked another place to change back, away from Dante, and subsequently his clothes as well. Not that he remembered Dante was there, everything after the change was blacked over.

His skin had been burning hot a few moments ago, but now it had all been numbed by the cold wind. When he felt the heat of a gloved hand on his shoulder he gasped at the pinpricks of pain, quickly looking up to see Dante standing over him. The older hunter obviously attributed the reaction to surprise. How much did he know? Did he see him Change? If he did…he was still touching him, he wasn't freaking out.

"You okay kid?" he asked, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He hurt all over, but didn't say so. He simply nodded, unable to find his voice, before another tremor wracked his frame. He felt the hand disappear and opened his eyes to see the older hunter removing his coat, the warm leather falling over his huddled form a moment later.

He loved Dante's coat. It always smelled like him and gunpowder. He closed his eyes again as a few more shivers ran through his muscles, working out the rest of the painful knots.

Dante seemed to understand that he needed to rest and sat next to him patiently until he settled down. Once the young man's breathing evened out he figured it was alright to speak.

"How come you didn't tell me you were doing the whole howling at the moon thing?" he tone was light, a smile on his lips, but there was an unspoken weight to the question.

Nero tugged the jacket closer as he sat up a bit, trying to ward off the chill. It was a lame excuse and not the real one, but he decided to try it anyway. "It wasn't your prob-"

"Don't feed me that." There was still an air of indifference about the words, but Nero could see through it to the slightly harder edge and it made him flinch and almost swallow his tongue.

Okay, so the 'it wasn't your problem' shtick wasn't going to cut it. That really only left the truth.

He averted his eyes, unable to meet Dante's piercing blues and stayed silent for a few moments, gritting his teeth and working up the nerve. "I was scared," he said, so softly it was almost carried away by the wind.

He felt Dante's fingers touch his cheek and pulled away.

"Nero, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me something like this, it would have been better for me to find out from you telling me than-"

"It's not that! Damn it, I know you're a narcissistic bastard but this isn't about you! I was scared of _me_. How the hell was I suppose to tell you anyway? 'Oh, while I was out on patrol my body totally mutated into a wolf, but it's okay because I didn't kill anybody'? That's not fair, then it would be up to you to stop me if it happened again."

"I thought you said this wasn't about me," Dante grinned causing the younger man to glare, but he wasn't terribly intimidating shivering, naked under some red leather.

"It's not funny."

"Nero, nothing has changed."

"I thought this changed _everything! _This was what everyone was so worried about, that I was going to change into a beast!"

Dante shook his head. "You're still you while you're in there. Don't you remember?"

"No! It's all a big, black nothing!" he all but shouted in frustration. Some of it came back in snatches of memory, but nothing telling about what he had done.

"You are still you when you're…like that Nero. You communicated to me that you've changed three times and there hasn't been any animal kills or anything like that. You don't kill. What we were worried about was that you'd turn into a mindless werewolf-an Old World beast."

"I don't see how that makes a difference."

"It's the difference between sneaking off into the woods once a month and a gunshot. A non-killer and a killer, and you're not a killer. If you were I would have ended it."

Nero felt his heart leap into his throat when Dante said those words, cold and certain but his eyes held a guarded look and the young man had to wonder if Dante really believed that he could shoot his partner.

Dante leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "But you're not, so we'll figure something out. For now we should probably get out of here. Where are your clothes? Not that I don't like to look at you, but it's a little chilly, and there's all those public indecency laws…" he grinned as Nero punched his arm.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I really wanted to write that interaction at the end though I'm not sure if it really came out that well. They can't all me gems I suppose :3 Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 25, 2013


	73. Chapter 73 Breaking Away

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 73

Theme: Breaking Away

Afrieal: Glad you enjoyed it! I had fun with the last one :D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Dante is so silly :3 He was really just trying to cheer Nero up though XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I like being able to mesh some elements of my own stories with ff. :3 I love werewolves, but I prefer the ones that are actually still 'them' while they're a wolf, and the wolf actually looks like a really big wolf, no half-human monster going on :3 I love wolves too! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I liked the werewolf idea for that chapter, it worked rather well. Don't know if I have anything to continue with on that particular arc, but only time will tell! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yep, Nero is pretty unique for a werewolf :3 That's cause I sorta pulled that from my own version of werewolves :3 I do enjoy making you feel the feels, means I'm doing a good job ;3 There are many more feels this chapter! Yeah, I know all the stories and such are really good in FF, but I don't have enough time or patience to devote to a game like that unfortunately XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I am almost to 100. Almost only count in horseshoes and hand grenades though, so I must continue onwards! XD Yeah, I guess you're right, it is kinda like another trigger, Dante would have to take care of it if he lost control either way. I really liked the last line XD Dante is crazy. Yep, forest sexi time, but only if he could convince Nero! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: DantexNero relationship**

* * *

Pain flared through his temples and the back of his head like someone was driving a pickaxe into them. The magazine over his face was blocking most of the light but the stray rays that were able to reach his half-opened eyes stabbed at them like bolts of lightning. He had a hangover. Again. Damn it.

'_One-hundred and twenty-four days.' _The number came to him unbidden and he swore, the sound of his own voice driving the pickaxes deeper into his gray matter. He closed his eyes and threw the magazine down onto the desk, some bottles clattering from the action as well as from him standing up and grabbing the edge for support. He left his blue hues closed as he stumbled into the kitchen, opening them only a crack to set up the coffee machine and get it brewing. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, the thing nearly falling from his numb fingers. He filled it with water and grabbed some painkillers before chugging them down to hopefully ease his head and parched throat.

After that he leaned on the counter and let his eyes fall shut again as he ran his hand over his face and pushed his hair back. Goddamn, one-hundred and twenty-four days, over four months, an entire season. Gah! He was drinking to _keep_ from thinking about this shit!

'_Obviously, it's not working,'_ he mused with a sigh, listening to the slow drip of coffee into the pot. Nero had been gone for over four months. It wasn't like he was a kid anymore, and Dante wasn't about to try to tell him no about anything. So when he brought up that he wanted to travel for a little while, what was he suppose to do? He offered to go along, but Nero was adamant it was something he needed to do on his own. He was twenty-three for Christ's sake, he was able to make a decision like that.

It wasn't as though Dante didn't understand. The kid was from Fortuna and moved straight to Capulet City, so he hadn't seen much of the world beyond those places and the places the devil hunting business sent him. He wanted to go and experience new things, gain some of the worldly experience the older hunter himself possessed.

'_Or maybe he's looking for something,'_ That was the thought that kept him up at night. If he was looking for something what wasn't he getting here? And what if he found it? Dante's stomach tied in a knot, and he wasn't sure if it was anxiety, or another facet of his hangover.

He jerked up and slammed his head against the cupboard above the counter as the coffee maker let out a shrill noise to inform him that it was done. He must've dozed off. He gripped the back of his head and let out a quiet string of profanity as he rubbed the sore spot. He fumbled through the cupboard to find an old mug, half the handle missing and several chips in the rim. He placed it down on the counter and slopped some of the black sludge from the pot into it. It scorched his throat going down, but he didn't care so long as it helped his throbbing skull.

The light had stopped being so horribly piercing to his brain and he made it back into the main part of the office. There were bottles all around his desk, but he didn't feel like picking them up, there wasn't a point anyway, the garbage was full of them and the area around it was littered with glass shards from bottles that didn't make it.

He tried to keep up his usual demeanor while Nero was away and he'd been just fine for the first couple of months, but Nero hadn't called him in almost three weeks. He was worried. He knew there was probably no reason for it, but it didn't calm his nerves. The only thing that did was drinking. He also didn't want to leave the shop for fear the phone would ring while he was gone. Lady was going to start getting pissed if he didn't get out for some jobs soon. Well, she was gonna be pissed anyway at the state of the shop if she came over. Besides the beer bottles there were also empty pizza boxes all over, he hadn't actually gone passed the threshold in the last week.

He shuffled some of the bottles out of the way and plopped down in his desk chair, nursing at his coffee as the pain in his head slowly ebbed away. _'I should go look for him,' _he thought, and it wasn't the first time he'd considered it. However he had no clue where the kid was. Nero was careful not to mention his exact location when he called, and even if he did, it had been three weeks, he could be anywhere by now.

A slow sigh fell from his lips. He was bored. Really bored. He figured that he missed Nero's company more than anything else. He'd been on his own for most of his life, but he'd been living with the kid nearly three years now, it didn't take long to get used to a good thing. He sorta liked how things were.

He heard the sound of a motorcycle coming to a stop outside the shop and let out a low groan. He really was not ready to deal with Lady right now. He put the coffee mug down and threw his magazine back over his face, hoping she would see he was busy and let herself out. Yeah, like that had ever happened before.

The doors rumbled once, stuck on the hinges for a moment before they were forced open and heavy boots tromped over the wood floors. Dante imagined Lady walking around with a disapproving look on her face as she stepped up to the front of his desk. She waited there for a moment as though expecting his acknowledgement before starting to make her way around the desk. Dante tensed a little bit, what the hell did she think she was gonna do? Hopefully she wouldn't try to shoot him point blank again. Well, she could have done that from the other side of the desk.

He felt a hand come to rest on his calf and got ready to be thrown out of his chair, but the grip didn't tighten.

"Dante?" His name came hesitantly and in a male voice. One he'd been missing for the last three weeks. He had no idea how to respond, and he sat in stunned silence for a few moments, causing the younger hunter to take another step forward, one of the beer bottles rolling across the floor at the motion. That seemed enough to snap Dante out of it as he plastered on a smirk, and tugged the magazine down off his face.

Nero looked different, but maybe it was because he hadn't seen him in so long. Stubble shadowed his bottom jaw while his cheekbones sported some slowly fading sunburn. Sunglasses perched on his head explained the lack of red next to his eyes and pushed his hair up away from his face. The heat of the past summer was quickly fading but he was dressed in a pair of jeans, boots and a red tee shirt. There was also a questionable black bag slung next to his hip. Red Queen was still strapped to his back and Blue Rose sat snugly at his hip. At least there were no visible tattoos, piercings, or any wounds.

"Hey kid, back so soon?"

Nero snorted and rolled his eyes. The disarray of the shop and his partner's current condition were enough to know that he was missed. "Glad you didn't miss me or anything, or I might have to make it up to you somehow."

The older demon grabbed Nero and pulled him into his lap. "Now let's not be hasty," he chuckled.

Nero's arms went around his neck and he kissed him, slow but passionate at first before turning frenzied and desperate. They held onto each other like they were drowning men and the other was oxygen. They hadn't said they missed each other, neither would admit the weakness, but it was obvious enough to be a moot point.

They did eventually have to break away for real oxygen, though they didn't move any further away than to sever their lip lock.

"Did you find what you were looking for kid?"

Nero felt a smirk tug his lips. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" he wondered, combing his fingers through his partner's hair.

"I actually didn't really know that I was until I got into the city," he chuckled.

"Missed me so much that you just brought yourself back?" he asked cockily.

"Doesn't look like you were in that great a shape without me, a little hung over, baby?" he teased.

"Maybe I just had a party," he defended, but he knew Nero would see straight through him. He was one of the only people who could.

"Looks like that's what happened here, but those pizza boxes aren't all from last night. My bet? You haven't left this place in a week," he stated knowingly.

"And that's why you're a much better gambler than I am."

Nero kissed him again, softly. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Dante didn't acknowledge the comment, instead he glanced at the bag still on Nero's hip. "What's in the bag?"

"A camera," he replied. "I really liked taking pictures. I'll show you later," he promised, pulling himself close to his partner and nuzzling his neck. Dante found himself smirking, and holding on tightly so that he wouldn't be breaking away again any time soon.

* * *

I really, really like how this one came out and had a lot of fun working on it. I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I did :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 28, 2013


	74. Chapter 74 Future

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 74

Theme: Future

Winged Element: I liked the last chapter a lot, the whole thing turned out better than I imagined that it would :3 I was trying to think of how to make it look like Nero was out going cross country for four months over the summer and sunburn just seemed natural XD I figured that Dante would be fine, until he hadn't heard from the kid in awhile and then he'd get nervous. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Dante has to be a little bit miserable to get happier again ;3 I like tormenting him a little bit because usually the tables are turned and it's Nero gets the crap deal XD I loved writing the end, it was just so fluffy and cute. Same a bit with this chapter, so enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I love fluff :3 I've been in the mood to write it today, but nothing has come of it yet. I see Dante as overly romantic anyway-I mean how quickly he gets attached to people and all the cheesy things he says, he's so obviously a big old softie XD I think he would have been fine with Nero gone for a little while, but not hearing from him kinda takes its toll. Yay for hyperfangirlish glee! :D Thanks for the pizza pockets, sounds delicious! And thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: That camera could indeed be put to other uses now that Nero is back, but while he was gone he was just using it for touristy reasons XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: DantexNero long relationship; Trish and Lady knowledge of said relationship**

* * *

Poker night was every other Wednesday night at Devil May Cry, assuming that none of them had a mission come up. All four of the hunters enjoyed their time together and interesting conversation almost always started while the four were gathered around the desk littered with chips, beer bottles and old cards. Tonight was no different.

"So, when you two gonna tie the knot?" Lady asked the question casually, but it still got the response she expected. Dante sputtered and choked on his beer and Nero turned terribly red and scratched his nose in embarrassment.

"What?" the older half-devil managed between coughs.

Trish was grinning behind her fan of cards. "I think it's a fairly straightforward question. She wants to know when you two lovebirds are gonna get married."

That particular word sent Dante into another coughing fit. Even Nero started to chuckle.

"I think he's allergic," the young man stated. Dante should have known by now the girls would do whatever they could to get a rise out of him because it made him even worse at bluffing when he was worked up.

At this Dante seemed to calm down, at least his partner wasn't taking it seriously. "What do you two care anyway? Not like we would invite you," he said cheekily.

Nero laughed at that and they got back into the game.

* * *

The conversation ended there, but the thought lingered with all of them.

_Marriage_ had a kind of finality to it, evoked images of a white-picket fence, a dog and kids. At least it did to Lady whose booze soaked mind couldn't seem to focus on anything else as she tried to sleep. It was the dream of every little girl, to grow up, get married and have a family. Her hope of the same family hadn't been doused completely by the deranged actions of her father, but the last few years had certainly put a damper on it.

She was a devil hunter, no normal human would put up with that, and she wasn't interested in trying to hide such a large part of her life. That narrowed her pool quite a bit. She'd tried with what she considered every flavor of male devil hunters, but being males that typically didn't survive their thirties, none of them were terribly interested in anything other than her hunting prowess, or her body. Once in the devil business you didn't get back out again. Most people accepted that the moment they signed on, and didn't make long-term plans.

Lady hadn't known. She'd been so young a naïve, she'd only known what had to be done. Sometimes she thought about giving it up, but what would she do then? All her friends and contacts were in the business. Besides, what else _could_ she do? Just because she might not live for a long time didn't mean she didn't have plans for the future, she just had to find someone else who was willing to chance facing the disappointment of a future of broken hopes, or one that would be willing to squeeze every drop of joy they could out of that life.

Like Dante and Nero. She was happy that the two of them were happy together. For some reason they just worked. One totally understood the other in ways no one else could. At the same time, she was bitterly jealous for the same reasons, because it was exactly what she wanted. Someone who would ride with her on the ups and downs no matter what happened.

'_It's not like any of this matters anyway,'_ she thought. _'I go toe-to-toe with devils on a daily basis. What point is there to think so much about the future when I don't have any guarantee to it?'_ It was a valid point, but one that didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

Nero listened to Dante's heartbeat as he slept. Sunshine glared through his closed eyelids and he was thankful that he didn't have a hangover this morning. He shifted a bit so that when he opened his blue eyes he didn't meet the sunlight head on. He'd been so tired he passed out almost immediately after the girls left and Dante had forgotten to close the curtains. He lifted his right hand the ghostly apparition reached out to yank the dark curtain closed so he could go back to his comfortable spot with his ear pressed against his lover's chest.

The slow, steady thrum of life lulled him into a state of calm, but sleep wasn't returning very quickly. He was too comfortable to be bothered to move however and just let his mind wander. Inexplicably it returned to the topics of conversation around the poker table, jokes about demons and one-liners made his lips quirk up a bit in a smile. He stopped when he remembered Lady's off the cuff question about getting married. The thought had crossed his own mind before but he'd never really considered it seriously.

Getting married was kind of a given in Fortuna. It was just something that was expected, unless you were a priest, you got married. He always figured he would, he just figured it would be with Kyrie, or some other girl in the city. He never really thought he would leave Fortuna, let alone get into a relationship with a man, with the son-of-Sparda no less.

He lifted his eyes to glance at his partner propped up on pillows and one hand tucked behind his head, his other arm was wrapped loosely around Nero's shoulders. He found himself grinning at remembering his reaction to the question last night. Nero didn't have any _objection_ to marriage, but it seemed Dante did, and really, that was okay with Nero too. He was just curious as to why.

Their relationship just…felt different though. Nontraditional in comparison to getting married which was hyper-traditional. They already lived together, worked together…had been exclusive together for a few years. What was a piece of paper really going to change? Nothing. They were happy, why muck things up?

Dante let out a mumble and opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow as he noticed his partner watching him. He pulled his hand from behind his head and pressed it against Nero's face making him chuckle and roll over away from the older hunter.

"What are you starin' at me for?" he wondered a light smirk twitching his lips.

"Just wondering why you had such an extreme reaction to Lady's question last night," he teased.

"Oh shit, you're still thinking about that?" he said with a smirk, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Come on, what would be so bad about marrying me?" he asked with a mischievous chuckle.

"Well, I'd have to wake up to your face every morning-oh wait, I already do that."

Nero laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Hey, be careful, I might file for domestic abuse."

"You're an asshole."

"Just another reason to not want to marry me. Then you'd be stuck with me forever."

Nero rolled back a little closer. "As though that's not already the case?"

"True," he agreed. Getting married was just something Dante had never considered in the cards for him. He never figured he'd find a person near enough to his equal-never thought he'd get so involved with someone he couldn't drop them at a moment's notice. But now it was…so _should_ they get married? He had no idea. "Do you want to?" he asked simply.

Nero looked completely shocked by the question and the older hunter had to chuckle when his partner was speechless for a few moments. "Well, that's one way to shut you up."

"You're a jackass," Nero muttered as he found his voice. "As to your question…" he shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like it would change anything really, right? So why spend the cash, which we're always short of anyway."

"That's practical," he assented.

"And I'm nothing if not practical, you know, like saving water by showering together," he suggested, pecking his partner's lips as he hopped over him to get out of bed.

Dante laughed, as he moved to follow. "That is _very _practical," he agreed. The future would bring what it would, the devil hunters would roll with the punches like they always had, together or apart.

* * *

I don't think this chapter is a gem to be honest, but I think it's worth it completely for the last scene with Dante and Nero. I had a ball writing it and I love it when they can act like total goofs. Also, for those of you who don't follow me on DA, I have put The Company on hiatus, just so you're aware. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 31, 2013


	75. Chapter 75 Dangerous Territory

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 75

Theme: Dangerous Territory

SirenaLoreley: I love making Dante act goofy. It's always fun because it means his guard is down. Yep, the guys decided that marriage really wouldn't change anything for them :3 I doubt death would put them apart too! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Shadowed-Roses: Glad to hear from one of my quiet supporters! :3 You like the werewolf chapters? Well then, I will have to keep that in mind and see if I can't include another one here somewhere :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I know, right? I can't imagine the two of them actually getting married, but talking and goofing about it seems right up their alley. Dante would be displeased with the olives! XD I love black olives-sorry Dante! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah, probably all guys are allergic to marriage XD Nero is VERY practical *solemn nod* XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Sorry about the Company. I just haven't had any interest on working on it lately. It's just hiatus, I am hoping the break will give me a chance to refresh myself and go in fighting again! :3 So you read fluff while you watch Pewdiepie? I can't concentrate that way, but sometimes I write while I watch him XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Yeah, it's cute fluffiness ;3 Did you mean that it's strange they were all thinking about the same thing? I mean, it just seems like something one would brush off at the time, but think about later :3 If you want to see them married I actually did that in Rebellion and Blue Rose Productions, but I won't be revisiting the concept in this challenge XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I know, for Lady it's really sad. I'm thinking about hooking her up with someone, but there's just no one really available, and I don't want to make an OC, no one wants to read that methinks. I agree though, it just wouldn't work out well for her to have a family either she'd have to bring her kids into that world with her, or she'd have to leave devil hunting. Dante and Nero essentially are pretty exclusive and loyal and everything, marriage wouldn't really change anything for them and I think they're practical enough to realize that. Neither one of them is terribly traditional. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sorry for all the introspective chapters recently! I'm trying to rectify that so this chapter and next should have some more actiony stuff going on.

**Background: Oren and Dark exist; DantexNero relationship. Ch. 63, 64**

* * *

Nero's body ached all over like someone had beat the tar out of him. He hadn't felt that way since he was still a kid in Fortuna. A soft moan escaped his lips as he tried to remember what happened. He knew that he was fighting some demons, and they started overpowering him. His devil trigger-he remembered initiating it and the rest was a bit of a blur.

He could feel he was on a hard, flat surface as he shifted his arms to push himself up slightly. Opening his blue hues he was able to see he was in a kind of cell the front covered with metal bars and standing outside looking at him was some kind of demon. It was ugly. Sparse, bluish fur covered its body, black bug eyes sat nestled into a cat-like face. It had big leathery wings, but Nero doubted it could fly as they were riddled with holes, it seemed to have human hands, but canine back legs. It stood upright, but its spine curved, so it was constantly slouching.

"Who did I piss off to have to wake up to your ugly mug?" he grumbled, looking down at his right arm as he heard a clanking sound. His arm was chained, the glow dim.

The demon snarled at him for the comment. "Fancy yourself funny boy?"

He yawned and shrugged as he realized the cell was more like a prison wagon. It reminded him a bit of a circus cart where they would show off animals, the front had bars, but the other sides were reinforced material so he couldn't escape. Not that he had any way to do so at the moment. Red Queen and Blue Rose were nowhere to be seen and he'd seemingly lost Yamato as well. "Maybe. So what do you want?" he asked, seemingly not at all concerned about his current predicament. One did not let their enemy see them sweat. "Oh, wait. I have a hunch. You want to get to Dante. Because if you really wanted me I'd be dead long before now," he sighed. "You guys need to work on your originality. Dante knows I'm not a damsel to be rescued."

"Oh, aren't you? Just his bitch then?"

A wave of rage shot through his body at the implication and it showed as a split-second snarl on his face. He wasn't as skilled at masking his emotions as Dante was. It was forgotten as his human wrist was grabbed through the bars and yanked forward. Nero struggled against him, but he was terribly strong, he'd give him that much.

The demon held up a blade with a purplish hue to it. "Do you know what this is?"

Nero grit his teeth and tried again to tug his arm free. No, he didn't know what that blade was, but he was fairly sure it was going to be used on him in a few moments.

"Now, now, struggling will only cause a larger wound. This blade is imbued with Venus powder. Do you know what that does?" he asked with a grin.

The young hunter froze as the blade pressed against his arm. He remembered what that purple powder did. How could he forget? Dante had been incapacitated for almost a week after stumbling into the shop; he'd nearly bled to death that night. The powder caused platelets to be useless so the bleeding would never stop and lowered their healing to that of a human.

He felt the cold edge trying to press through his tender flesh. What the hell was he going to do? Torture him? Well, he wasn't about to let that happen! His other hand shot forward, but came up just short of the damned devil due to the chain confining it.

He snarled. "Let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing anyway? Cutting me isn't going to get Dante here!" He broke off with a gasp as the blade bit into his skin, leaving a cold sting. He stumbled back as he was released and gripped the wound.

"No, but it may make you a bit desperate," the demon replied, admiring the crimson now staining the blade.

"Desperate? I don't do desperate," he replied plainly.

"Maybe you will. That wound won't heal, so you'll steadily keep losing blood. We'll see how you feel after about a pint has flowed out of your fragile veins. I have some preparations to make. Ta ta." He strolled right out of the room and Nero took the chance to get a better look around the cell, trying to figure out if there was anything that would be of use to him. Some water, the chains he was trapped in, and a broken mirror, the shards laying on the ground. That could be used as a weapon-if he could get the damn demon close enough to stab his ugly eyeball. He sighed looking at his reflection until it suddenly took on a darker hue, red eyes gazing back at him with worry. Well, it must not have been good if even Oren was worried.

"You get a chance to check this place out?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Dangerous territory. It belongs to another demon and they have it warded well in some places."

Nero let out a sigh as he tore a strip of fabric out of his shirt. "I want you to go see if you can find my weapons and bring them to me," he ordered before starting to tie the fabric over his wound using his right hand and his teeth. It wouldn't stop the bleeding seeing as his blood wasn't going to clot, but it might help, he could also use a tourniquet to slow the flow to his hand.

When he looked up Oren was still there. "What are you waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

"I can look around the facility for you, but with your arm neutralized by the cuff I can't manifest, so I can't bring you anything."

The hunter swore under his breath. "So, you can't help me at all, can you?"

"I didn't say that…I could check out this place and contact Dark. He can get Dante."

Nero let out another sigh, this one with an edge of a growl. "I don't want to be saved."

"You'd rather die here?"

"No! I'd rather save myself. I don't need Dante riding in like my knight in shining fucking armor. Demons are never going to take me seriously this way."

"Demons aren't going to take you seriously if you're dead either. My existence depends on you. The only thing I can do to help you is get Dante to help you."

Nero scowled as he took off his jacket, and tore off another strip from his shirt. "Fine. Get Dante and let him know where I am. Warn him about the knife. I don't want him running in and getting himself stabbed," he mumbled, tying the strip around his upper arm as tightly as he could manage it. He didn't want to bleed to death.

"Should I tell him you've been wounded?"

He sighed again. "Tell him what you want, just go already," he snapped.

* * *

Dante sat resting at his desk. Nero had gone out for a mission a few hours ago, but he wasn't terribly concerned about the younger slayer, figuring he'd probably taken care of the demons by now anyway. He was more than likely on his way home or just wandering the city if the fight wasn't enough for him looking for more demons.

He cracked his eyes open from under his magazine as he felt a draw on his power and Dark appeared at his side. He hadn't summoned his shadow, so what was he doing?

"Oren is here," he informed unceremoniously as he sat on the edge of the desk.

Dante took the magazine and threw it on the desk a nugget of worry forming in his stomach. "Yeah?"

"Nero's in trouble I guess. Oren can lead you there, but he says it's a trap."

"When isn't it?" he asked with a slight smirk as he stood up, sweeping his weapons up as well.

"The demon has a blade with Venus powder set into the metal. I take it you remember how things went with the Venus last time?"

He'd never be able to forget that. It was one of the longest weeks of his life. He'd nearly died from blood loss and then he'd had to struggle through the pain and also the worry of his friends afterward as he healed at a slowed pace. It sucked, to put it succinctly. He did not relish the thought of such a thing repeating itself. "Yeah, I remember,"

Dark smirked. "Good, so do I." Everything that happened to the hunters also affected their counterparts in some way. "Oren informs me also that Nero's been cut with it already, not badly though. They're not sure what the demon is planning to do," he said, his gaze going hard.

Dante held back a snarl at the idea that someone had purposely hurt Nero to get to him. He instead covered it with a smirk. "Well then. We shouldn't keep them waiting then, should we?"

* * *

This will be continued either next chapter, or the chapter after that. I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you guys think. I like the way it came out, especially Nero's part, he's really not happy about getting kidnapped XD. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 4, 2013


	76. Chapter 76 Advantage

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 76

Theme: Advantage

Afrieal: Yep, Nero is going to be terribly grumpy for awhile after this XD Yamato got taken from him as well since he was taken while in devil trigger. YAY Cinnamon bread! :3 I love to bake too! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

XRainbow Veins: Yeah, poor Nero always has bad things happen to him. Dante is just worried because Nero is quite capable so if something happened he knows it must be bad. ONLY 100 chapters! Are you crazy! XD It's taken me SO LONG ALREADY! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Glad you're enjoying the return of the doppelgangers, they do make an appearance this chapter as well :3 Nero is really angry about needing to be rescued. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Yeah, grumpy Nero is kinda cute, but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it XD Also, yes, I watch Pewds almost every day, been sorta sad he's been gone this week though! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Dante is on his way! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Oren and Dark exist; DantexNero relationship. Ch. 63, 64, 75. Also, italics later on in this chapter mean that Oren and Dark are talking to each other and Dante can't hear them.**

* * *

Nero stalked around his prison, banging his devil bringer against every inch of the walls seeing if there was a weak spot somewhere. He had his injured left wrist lifted above his head to stem the blood flow as much as he could, but due to his quick treatment he hadn't lost much blood at all.

However he was getting annoyed that this cell was built so well. It was like a standalone cage, so it wasn't made of stone or built into the wall, there had to be a way out of this place! He grabbed the bars in frustration and shook them harshly.

"Noisy, so noisy, can't you be silent and let me work! ?" the demon demanded as he walked back into the room, a deep frown on his muzzle and his arms crossed.

Nero shot him a glare and rattled the bars again as hard as he could. While the demonic power was being controlled in his arm it couldn't hinder his natural strength which meant the bars shivered violently under his onslaught.

The demon walked right up to the cage and while Nero felt a little defenseless and wanted to retreat to the back of the cage he stubbornly held his ground.

The demon smirked. "You contacted the Son of Sparda?"

"You know he really doesn't like people to call him that."

"Did you?" he persisted.

"How could I?" he grumbled. "I'm not psychic."

"Tell me the truth," he said coolly.

"Yes."

Nero bit down on his own tongue. Where the hell did that come from! ? He didn't want to tell the demon _that!_ It gave up their advantage! Now he knew Dante was coming-shit!

"A bit surprised with yourself? Don't worry, it wasn't you." He revealed the knife again and it sparkled in the dim light but Nero could make out runes carved in the metal he hadn't paid any attention to before. "This blade has an enchantment woven into its construction. Besides the initial wound it inflicts it also has the effect of Obedience on the wounded. The only downside to such a thing is that it takes some time to come into effect," he grinned.

Nero could feel the color draining out of his face and real fear rooting itself in his stomach. He had an idea where this was going.

"No," he growled.

He laughed. "You have no choice. On your knees."

Nero dropped down immediately from where he was standing, the abruptness of the motion hurting his knees. Though it was also awkward, his face pressed up to the bars, his hands still above his head, where they had been at shoulder level a moment before. He wasn't going to let that sway him though as he started to yank himself back to his feet.

"Stay there," the demon was smiling, taking some sick satisfaction in his struggle to disobey.

Nero growled as his body refused to move.

"You see? It doesn't _matter_ what you want, or what you say you won't do, because if I command it you will do it anyway."

The young man glared death, his nostrils flaring as he took angry breaths, trying to think of something, a way to worm out of this mess.

"Now," the demon leaned close and he flinched backwards. "I'm going to tell you exactly what you're going to do, and you're not going to _breathe_ a word of it to the Son of Sparda."

Every muscle in Nero's body was pulled as taunt as a piano wire as he tried to fight the influence.

"I'm going to let you out, and give you your weapons. You will not attack me with them. You're going to meet with the Son of Sparda and fight him. You aren't going to hold back. You will attempt to kill him, and not draw attention to me."

Nero growled and shook the bars again as hard as he possibly could trying to drown out the demon's voice. Said demon simply laughed.

"I know you heard me, so that is what you will do. Stand up."

Nero fought his legs, even though he hadn't wanted to get into his current position he was determined to fight every command. He was still on his feet a moment later. He glanced at the mirror, but it was just his own angry reflection. Oren must have been with Dante leading him to Nero's current location. Goddamn it! He needed to warn him! But what else could he do? This demon was proving far more intelligent than he wanted to give him credit for.

There was only one thing to do. Fight his ass off, and that was his plan.

* * *

Dante frowned at the small office building. It wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he found out Nero was being held hostage. How had a demon managed to set up shop in their own city?

"You're sure this is the place?" he asked his shadow skeptically.

"Oren is sure." The dark doppelganger looked over sharply as Oren dropped down to his knees with a grunt. _"What are you doing?"_

"_I'm not sure," _he tried to get up, but simply collapsed again with a curse and couldn't get to his feet. _"It must be something with Nero. It's really weird," _he explained as Dark took his hand and helped him to stand. _"I better go check on him. They're in the basement," _he stated before zipping off.

"Basement, and try not to get stabbed," the shadow hissed to his light counterpart.

Dante ignored him and kicked the door open. The first room was utterly barren, nothing but peeling wallpaper and off-colored linoleum. The stairs weren't in the first room so he continued on to the next which looked similar, but this room had a door that couldn't have been more out of place, a thick steel piece of work. As though that would keep him out?

He grinned and punched his hand through the crumbling plaster on one side of the door, smashing through with Rebellion a moment later. It led into another room, however another self-demolition job into a side wall had him going down the stairs in no time, his clothes covered in plaster dust that he casually brushed off as he strolled into the basement. He could hear the familiar purr of an engine, one that was inside a sword.

He quirked an eyebrow in curiosity before unsheathing Rebellion to counter Red Queen's edge, dodging back as the blade unleashed its fiery ferocity.

"If I knew you were gonna be so happy to see me, I would've come sooner, kid," he teased with a grin, but Nero didn't smile back. He looked almost pained, his eyes reflecting fear and anger, but not anger at the older hunter.

They clashed swords again and again. Nero wasn't letting up which puzzled Dante as he tried to understand what his lover was doing. Why was he fighting him? Wasn't there a demon around? The demon had to be doing something to him; controlling him somehow. That would explain the mix of emotions written on the young punk's face.

Nero tried not to hurt Dante, fighting with every fiber of his being to stop himself, but it only amounted to a hesitation in his swings now and then. He wanted to warn him about the demon sneaking up behind him. The ugly creature was preparing to stab him with the blade that was now controlling the young slayer like a puppet on invisible strings.

Dante didn't need to be told however. He knew something was up and there was a demon involved who wasn't going to disappear into thin air. He once again parried Red Queen before grabbing Ebony and firing behind him, smirking at the sound of impact. He twisted and felt a blade slice into his coat, but it didn't reach his skin. Now he was able to see both Nero and the demon.

He paused, canting his head to one side. "Have I fought you before?" He was cut short as Nero came at him again, but the demon seemed interested in his question.

"Stop," he commanded and Nero froze mid-swing, his breath coming in pants as he looked pleadingly at his partner for help. The older half-devil wanted to comfort him somehow, but now wasn't the time. Instead he pasted on a smile.

"Nice trick. Wish I could get him do to that."

"What do you remember of me Son of Sparda?"

"Hard to forget a face as ugly as yours," he countered. "Thought I sent you to hell though."

"Mistake on your part,"

"Guess I'll have to remedy that."

"Kill him," the demon snapped. Nero immediately went back into action, snatching with his arm as Dante dodged out of the way.

"Well, if you're counting on the kid here to finish me off you're gonna be sorely disappointed. He's not a bad match, but-" he paused to stop Red Queen and gave a strong shove back, making him stumble and fall backwards. "I'm still the master."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Nero asked.

"Hey, there ya are! I thought the cat had your tongue,"

The young man snorted as he got up. Dante turned his attention to the demon and dove towards him-Rebellion first. Said demon twisted and hit the wall, cornering himself. Which would have been good for Dante, had he been unarmed, as it was he had that cursed dagger and thrust it out towards the hunter.

"No!" Nero gasped and winced as he felt a large draw on his power as Oren manifested in order to grab Dante by the jacket and yank him backwards so the blade only nicked off him instead of killing him. It was what Nero really wanted to do. Oren could act on his will!

Even though he tried not to however, Nero found his own body heading towards Dante again.

"Oren," he whispered so the evil demon wouldn't hear him. "Fight me." The two of them couldn't really hurt each other since the reflection would just…reflect his own moves back. Since Dante had been pulled away from danger the dark reflection ran towards Nero and they started to fight, dodging and parrying each other's moves.

Dante glanced over and nodded before looking down at his chest where crimson was welling up from the shallow gash the demon had managed to inflict.

"So thick headed Son of Sparda. You charge in completely unprepared."

The older hunter scoffed. "Just a scratch." The demon grinned wider and realization slowly dawned on him. The knife was what was controlling Nero. Now it had hit him too. He didn't let anything show on his face. He retrieved Ebony and pointed it at the demon's head.

"What does that blade do?" he demanded.

"Gives me the ultimate advantage that you don't know," he grinned. "You can kill me if you like, but it didn't keep me dead last time and I'll be back with control of both you, and your partner."

Nero growled, still locked in a duel with his reflection he wasn't able to do anymore than that to show his displeasure of the situation.

Dante let a smirk twist his lips again before adjusting his aim and instead of shooting somewhere lethal he shot the demon's hand knocking the dagger from him and bolting forward to snatch it up, looking it over with a critical eye.

The demon let out a gasp and lunged for the knife but Dante cut him off with Rebellion poised at his throat. He drew up short quickly and the older slayer twisted, swiping the cursed blade across the demon's chest.

"Well, whatever you just did to me, I just did to you." He put Rebellion onto his back in order to draw Ivory and plant it against the demon's forehead. "Release Nero before I make your ugly face just a smear on the wall."

"You can't touch me," he replied.

"I beg to differ. Let him go," the red clad hunter warned, twisting the cursed blade in his hand.

The demon glowered. "You'll have your victory. For now. You may resume your free will boy," he snapped.

Nero let out a groan of relief as Oren stopped attacking him and he slid to his knees, limbs trembling from exertion. He wanted to murder that damn demon, but he didn't think he had the energy.

"For now, huh?" Dante asked, smirking. "Well, I'll tell you this. If you come after the kid or me again I'll make you wish you'd stayed in hell."

"That threat suppose to frighten me?"

"No threat. Just a promise." he answered before squeezing the trigger. The sound echoed off the walls of the room ringing with finality before he holstered his white gun. He glanced at the dagger in his hand before tucking it into his pocket and turning his attention to his younger partner.

Oren had disappeared again leaving Nero there alone. All the movement of his wrist had allowed blood to flow freely down his arm despite the wrap around it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning down carefully to pull his partner's right arm over his shoulders to help him up.

"Really old man? You're still the master?" he asked scathingly through heaving breaths.

"Really? That's your response to me asking if you're alright?"

"Well, I'm bleeding like hell from my arm. I don't think I can stand up. And everybody has treated me like a piece of meat today," he grumbled.

Dante held up his free hand in a placating gesture. "Alright, alright, we'll sort it out later, okay? Can we just get out of here?"

"Yeah," he grit through his teeth as he did his best to get his feet under him and holding his weight.

"You want me to carry y-"

"Hell no," he spat back vehemently.

Dante rolled his eyes, but relented, simply attempting to take as much weight as he could off Nero's feet as he helped him out of the building. He doubted that would be the last they saw of that particular demon, but next time he would make sure they had the advantage.

* * *

This is a terribly long chapter ya'll, so I really hope that you enjoy it. I had fun with the little twist and everything, so I hope that you thought it was interesting. I'm not sure I've seen this particular idea here before. I know Dante and Nero have been fighting against each other before but, put under a kind of obedience spell I don't think I've seen :3 Let me know if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 7, 2013


	77. Chapter 77 Burning

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 77

Theme: Burning

Winged Element: I liked Oren in last chapter too. It kinda makes me wonder if he and Nero have fought like that before, just for endurance practice or something XD Oren doesn't know what's happening to Nero all the time, but they are connected, so his own body at least reacted to things being magically forced on Nero. So that doesn't usually happen which really confused him! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Yeah, Nero is really cheesed off XD Oren was the only way that Dante wasn't fighting both Nero and that cunning little demon ;3 Dante probably would not be getting any for a bit-good thing this chapter takes place in the past! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Glad you like long chapters because this one is a pretty good length too XD The action was a ton of fun for me since I haven't done any for awhile ;3 The Obedience spell was fun to write-especially on rebellious Nero. I thought about letting Dante dropping his guard, but then I realized he was walking into a trap and he knew it, so he wasn't going to drop his guard for anything. Oren did manage to save the day this time! He's such a fun character to include. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: Yeah, I know how you feel about no inspiration, not too many new stories for DantexNero out recently but I'm enjoying Blood and Bullets immensely :3 Other than that there's not much for these two to draw inspiration from. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yep, I always think that sort of struggle is interesting. Knowing exactly what you're doing but unable to stop yourself. Sad and completely infuriating if Nero is anything to go by XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: I'm sure Dante would like to be able to order Nero around and he would behave XD However I think if he tried to use that knife on him Nero would throttle him! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: takes place just before Ch. 28. Established DantexNero.**

* * *

I was unsteady on my feet, a sensation that was a bit foreign to me, even when I was drunk I could usually manage to stay upright. I shivered at the slight tingle on the back of my neck. I got hit with some nasty goo in the last fight while I was trying to dodge out of the way. It hit the back of my coat and a little of it had splattered on my neck, maybe that was why I felt so strangely.

The toe of my boot caught a crack in the sidewalk and I pitched forward, saved from kissing the pavement by my partner's demonic arm snapping around me, his shoulder digging into my chest to keep my dead weight up.

"Dante?"

I got my feet back under me and steadied myself by grabbing his arm and shoulder. He looked worried, and maybe he should be. I wasn't sure. Everything in my brain was getting a fuzzy quality to it making it hard to think.

Nero shook me and I focused in on his face. He looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked, enunciating carefully, as if he'd already asked me once.

Of course I was, I was always alright. So I nodded, the movement though made it feel like my brain was coming loose and I lifted a hand to press against my temple.

"Dante," his voice had taken on a commanding edge. Guess my reassurances hadn't helped.

"I'm fine. Just need to sleep it off I think," I stated, though my voice sounded a little rough, it felt kind of like sandpaper in my throat too. I ignored that and focused on getting my act together enough to walk. I started forward again and Nero was frowning, but he just wrapped his hand in mine and walked next to me, watching me to make sure I wasn't about to fall over again. That would be embarrassing.

I was fine. My gait was normal and the ground didn't seem to be swaying under me anymore. However as soon as I realized that, a burning sensation ran down my spine, its apex at the back of my neck. The sudden brutality of it made me stumble again and grip at the spot.

I must've blacked out after that for a minute because next thing I knew we were in an alleyway and Nero was cursing as he held me up and fumbled with the belts on my jacket. Warmth ran through me again, but this time it didn't bring pain, just a burning heat through my skin that made every brush of Nero's fingers-even through my clothes feel like foreplay. The fact that he was undressing me didn't help. The demon inside me stirred. Well, technically there isn't really a 'demon' inside me, it's just a mixed bag of instincts and urges that aren't typically acceptable for a human. However it also had it's own voice, whispering for blood and power, my own voice. I'd prefer to be able to separate the human from the devil, but it's difficult, Nero is really the only one who understands. However, when I give in a little to those instincts I'm rewarded with more clarity and power. It's a tough balancing act, but one I've mastered over the years.

My jacket fell to the ground in a heavy heap and I felt Nero steady me by holding my shoulders.

"Dante, I need you-" I didn't need to let him finish, I'd heard exactly what I wanted. I crashed my lips into his, my arms going around him in a crushing grip. His lips tasted so good, but he broke away quickly and struggled, his face flushed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to push me away, but he couldn't seem to get a good grip. I listened for a moment, but it was as though my ears had gone deaf to everything except Nero's quick breathing.

"No one's around," I whispered, my hands sliding down to grab his tight ass and pull him flush against me, every brush of his body set my nerves on fire in the most pleasant way I'd ever experienced.

"Let go," he commanded and his voice was as hard as stone. He'd managed to get his arms against my chest and pushed away trying to wedge us apart.

I snapped back to my senses and loosened my hold, trying to shake away whatever was going on with me, but the loss of contact seemed to distract me more than help me as all I wanted was to get it back.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, he didn't sound disgusted with me or anything, which was a bit of a relief. He just sounded worried again.

"I don't know," I managed. It was hard to form coherent sentences. "Burning up. Ugh, I think...that demon spit something that's acting like an aphrodisiac." It was the only thing that made sense, well it made sense to me, which meant it was probably crazy.

The kid tilted his head slightly looking curious. Or maybe he was planning something, I couldn't tell the difference at the moment.

Then he smirked. "So, you want me, huh?" he asked and it sent another flood of heat through me. He moved too quickly for my muddled mind to process, his right arm shooting out to grab my red coat off the ground. "You'll have to catch me first," he stated before taking off as fast as he could.

Upon seeing his retreating back my senses snapped into razor-focus, the demon inside coming to the forefront. I bolted after my mate, feeling as fleet-footed as Mercury as I dodged every obstacle the kid put in my way and started to catch up. Nero was faster than me, but by trying to make himself harder to catch he wasn't sprinting full out, and I was. I loved the chase, the teasing, the dance, it only whet my appetite. I think that was also more of a demon thing.

I got close enough to snatch at his coat tails, a grin playing across my lips. He looked surprised as he glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention forward again and lashing out his arm to grab the ledge of a nearby building and launched himself up to land on the roof.

I slowed to a stop to watch him, my breath coming in harsh pants. I could feel more of the demon taking over; subtle changes in my physiology taking place, the sharpening of my teeth and my eyes turning red.

"That's hardly fair," I stated, my voice a growl. My skin was on fire, and my patience for the game was thinning a bit, the only thing keeping it in check was knowing that Nero would let me catch him at some point.

He grinned down from his new spot. "I think you got it backwards, usually you have an unfair advantage, so I'm simply leveling the playing field."

I started to run towards the building, kick jumping up. I reached the roof and looked around, puzzled when I didn't see my partner, until I realized he'd taken the moment of my distraction to take off again. I chuckled and once more gave chase. The two of us glided over the flat rooftops and the narrow gaps between them as though we had wings.

I was so focused on moving forward that I nearly missed it as Nero let himself drop down into an alley between buildings. I had too much momentum to stop so I hopped over before turning around and jumping down.

"Having trouble keeping up, old man?" Nero baited me and I continued to run after him. I recognized where we were, nearing the shop. So that's what he was up to. I followed all the way to the office, the kid was breathing as hard as I was as he shook the doors on their hinges, they were stuck. I smirked, but after a second he managed to shove the doors open and sprinted inside.

I slowed down to a walk again and strolled through the open doors, kicking them shut behind me as I glanced around the room. My den with Nero. I was comfortable every time I came in, and while it was usually a mess I knew where everything important was. Like Cerberus and the fact it was missing. My jacket was thrown on the desk and my gaze swiveled upwards where I could hear my partner moving around.

The physical exertion had dulled my need while I'd been running, but it was coming back full force. The back of my neck was on fire, that heat spread slowly through my limbs. I took the steps two at a time, and shoved the door open so hard that it hit the wall, denting the plaster even more than it had been previously.

My hand shot up and caught the icy nunchaku before it could wrap around me. Nero gasped and I smirked, yanking on the weapon and making him stumble forward into me, a quick movement with my arm had the kid bound instead of me. A slow smirk crossed his face and I'm sure he was about to say something, but it could wait. My lips crashed into his with ferocity, nipping and licking until I tasted blood, he returned the gesture and I let out a low growl as I felt his bound hands quickly working at my belt.

I was already hard. There was no way it was just me. I had never felt like this before. Every nerve ending was on fire. I was only holding onto my control by a slowly fraying thread, red electricity dancing over my skin, teasing me as though begging me to give in.

"Chill out Dante. Too early to let your demon get the better of you," Nero breathed as I kissed and bit at his neck, leaving dark bruises as I sucked greedily on the tender skin. My hands had also released Cerberus and found their way under his shirt. Letting go of the nunchaku meant Nero could free himself, which he quickly did. He hastily started undressing both of us, forcing my hands off him for a moment to shove my shirt off and my lips from his throat to quickly throw off his own tee.

I heard the drawer on the side table of the bed squeak as it was yanked open, but didn't pay much attention as Nero's other hand was opening my pants and shoving them over my hips. I returned the favor, my hands fumbling a bit as I forced open his belt then his button and fly.

The world went white for a few seconds after that as Nero's slick hand wrapped around me, stroking a slow deliberate pace. The intensity of the energy dancing over my skin went up a notch until I heard Cerberus' chain jingle. I grabbed my partner's arms and shoved him up against the wall, taking the devil arm and throwing it over towards the bed. Afterwards I claimed his lips again, my knee sliding between his thighs making him moan against my mouth rubbing up against me.

He broke the kiss to gasp for air, tilting his head away, his eyes clouded with pleasure, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from my violent assaults.

"Dante please," he breathed. The words sent another flash of heat through me that pooled at my core.

"Tell me what you want," I whispered in his ear, my voice barely more than a snarl I was so close to triggering, control hanging on the precipice.

He clenched his eyes closed tightly and I knew he was warring with himself between trying to tease me and giving in. It was a constant battle with him and I enjoyed it, but I didn't have the patience for a drawn out game, the game of cat and mouse and brief foreplay were enough for me at the moment. He didn't answer, but his hips arched, still grinding up against me, his teeth digging deeply into his soft bottom lip.

"Answer me," I growled lowly my teeth nipping his ear.

He cracked his eyes open, struggling a little against my grip on his arms before relenting. "You need my permission or what? Fuck me already," he breathed, challenge written across his features. I backed off for a moment so I could spin him around, planting his hands on the wall. My foot slid between his and kicked them a bit further apart before I pressed myself up against his back, guiding my slicked length into him before wrapping my arms around his chest. I fully sheathed myself into his tight channel and he let out a soft grunt, his muscles carefully adjusting. His devil hand came down to cover the one I had resting over his pounding heart.

I didn't give him long to get used to me, starting a quick rhythm pounding in and out of him, holding onto my baser needs barely-so close to slipping, but I couldn't stop myself. Nero moaned my name and I lost it. Red flashed across my vision and I felt armor encase most of my body. My lover let out another groan of pleasure, his hand tightening around mine, the other taut in order to keep him from plowing face-first into the wall from my now brutal thrusts. A human would have broken under the power of my onslaught but Nero bucked backwards into me, urging me on. Even so, I attempted to control myself, slowing down my pace a fraction.

"God Dante, ugh, don't stop…"

His hardly coherent mumbles only spurred me into a deeper frenzy. His muscles spasmed and tightened around my cock as though unwilling to let me go every time I pulled out to shove back inside. I found myself biting at his neck again and he shivered under my touch.

My left hand drifted down his chest in order to wrap around his weeping member, stroking it in time with the snap of my hips. I was lost in the flurry of sensation, every inch of my flesh burning with pleasure. Every gasp and cry of my partner was music to my ears, the way he trembled and bucked in my arms just brought me ever closer to the brink.

He growled my name, but this time with a deep note of urgency to alert me he was close, though I was too, so I pumped him a little faster and he cried out as he came coating his stomach and my hand with pearly fluid. It was all I needed to push myself over the edge, plunging as deeply into him as I could before releasing, white lights flashing in front of my eyes and my teeth burying themselves into Nero's shoulder, claiming him for myself. No one else was allowed to have him.

The burning sensation ebbed away and I let myself detrigger, licking tenderly at the wound I'd inflicted. Nero's breath came in deep long pants and he carefully released my hand, allowing me to pull away a bit. He took the opportunity to turn around and press his back to the wall and toe off his boots. He had bruises all over his neck and shoulders as well as a few in other places where I'd apparently held onto him too hard. I was usually a lot more careful, a stab of guilt raced through me, accompanied by a thrill of satisfaction that I'd managed to mark my mate so thoroughly. Being a half-devil is confusing. Nero didn't seem bothered by the marks and if he was he would say so.

"Feel better?" he sighed with a slight grin.

I paused for a moment to consider the inquiry. Yeah, I felt normal at the moment, but at the edges of my perception that burning was slowly creeping back in. That aphrodisiac wasn't going to go away anytime soon I was fairly certain.

"At the moment…but I'm pretty sure we aren't done yet. Probably not for awhile." I might as well be honest about it.

"Well…shit." A smirk twisted his lips. "I guess I'll survive a few more rounds of mind-blowing sex."

I chuckled and stepped towards him. "Well then…I guess we better get out of the rest of these clothes..."

* * *

Well, I will let you all know right now, writing a sex scene in the first person is a really strange experience. I hope you guys liked it though, if you see anywhere I can improve I'd greatly appreciate it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 10, 2013


	78. Chapter 78 Start

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 78

Theme: Start

Afrieal: Glad you liked the lemon so much XD I thought it turned out pretty well. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah I'm pretty sure that Dante and Nero got rid of that demon unfortunately XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I'm surprised you even remember chapter 28 XD I'm glad you liked the struggle with Dante and his demon. I know, it seems like people like to split it, like it's something completely discernable but I feel like for the guys that it's really got a lot of gray area to work with. Yep, I did mention Blood and Bullets, but I'm just enjoying it so much, I check for updates all the time! XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, it's a good thing that wasn't poison XD Yeah, I guess some demons have aphrodisiacs it's probably a good way to get your opponent quite distracted ;3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Glad you liked it! :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I have been wanting to do a prequel to chapter 28 for awhile so it was a lot of fun :3 Glad it wasn't too weird in the first person XD I was really worried it might be! For my lemon chapters recently I've been trying to make sure there's a secondary sort of theme, so the demon instincts were the other thing I wanted to focus on last chapter. Thanks for pointing out that typo, I did go and fix it :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

**Background: AU; no background**

* * *

Nero tilted his head thoughtfully as he examined the car. It wasn't in the best shape. Banana yellow paint chipping away to reveal crimson red underneath, the corner of the car was smashed in a bit and there was a single flat tire. Most of it though was just cosmetic damage, the stuff he had worked with since he was thirteen years old at his family's auto shop. The stuff that was good though was pretty good. The interior wasn't completely unsalvageable, the body was sleek and aerodynamic and it was a manual. He couldn't tell what the engine was like under the hood seeing as it was bent too much to open. The big question was…

"Does it start?" he asked the owner of the junkyard, Toby, who was busying himself with other work, ignoring the young man who came in nearly twice a week.

He shrugged in response and walked into the little kiosk returning with a set of keys that he tossed to the young man. Nero caught them in his bandaged right hand and looked quizzically at the old guy.

"If she starts I'll sell it to ya for three hundred bucks so long as you get that yeller monstrosity out of my lot."

Nero laughed a little and looked the car over again. He could fix it up, it wouldn't cost that much with the stuff he had access to at home. "Where did it come from?"

"Hell if I know. Some rich jerk dropped it off yesterday."

"Okay, if it starts I'll take it off your hands."

Toby waved a hand dismissively as though positive that hunk of metal wasn't going to come to life even under the power of God.

Nero used the fob on the key and found the door easily unlocked and got inside, getting a better look than before. There were some tears in the black leather upholstery and most of it was covered in a thick layer of dust, but he noticed something on the dash on the passenger side. It looked like some kind of writing. He hadn't been able to find the make or model on the outside of the car, maybe this would give him a clue. However, upon brushing the dust away all that was written was 'Dante' in shiny red letters.

"Huh. I don't know if I've been many guys name their cars after men," he mused to himself, rubbing the dust off on his pants. "Maybe you're more durable than the rest," he suggested as he shoved the key into the ignition. He let out a soft gasp and jerked his hand back as he felt a pinch on his finger and assumed the car must've given him a little shock. He chuckled. "Maybe there's some life in you yet. Here's hoping," he muttered. He turned the key and the engine revved for a second or two, but didn't catch. Nero released it and waited a few moments before giving it another try. This time the engine burst to life with a roar and the young man gasped in shock. The damn thing still worked!

And he told Toby he'd buy it if it did. Well shit. He'd just gotten his first car.

* * *

He got a new tire and actually drove the car out of the junkyard. Who would put such a machine in the junk heap in the first place? He took Dante for a spin out on the back roads, getting a feel for the way it drove and seeing if there were any other problems with the car.

The first one he noticed was that when he flicked on the radio, nothing happened. That was a minor annoyance because Nero couldn't stand silence. If the car wouldn't play anything then he'd just have to fill the void himself, voicing his thoughts to the cabin of the car as though he were talking to the vehicle itself.

"I've never seen a car that came with a name before," he commented. "I mean I know a lot of people name their cars, but never one that came with that name inscribed in the dashboard. Should I introduce myself? I guess so. I mean, it's only fair since I know you're name right? I'm Nero. I'm nineteen and I work as a car mechanic, so, don't worry I'm gonna fix you up." He laughed a little and felt like an idiot for talking to the car, but as the silence settled in again he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand that damnable hush. "I also hunt demons, but, don't tell anyone," he scoffed. "Not like you could I guess. But…I don't think I'm fully human myself…" he ran his bandaged right hand affectionately over the steering wheel. "My right arm is like a devil arm, so I hope that doesn't bother you," he said with a light chuckle of how ridiculous he was acting. It was a _car_. It wasn't listening to him, but maybe it just made him feel better to think out loud, especially in a place where no one was going to hear him. "Guess that you're not going to judge me, eh? I think you and I are going to be good friends, Dante."

* * *

Nero spent every minute he wasn't working on other people's cars on his new vehicle. The first thing he did was remove the hood so that he could flatten the damage out of it and so he could get a look at the engine. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before. It appeared to be a V8 engine but at the same time it didn't look quite right, a faint red glow came from the edges and it almost seemed to pulse like it was alive. Of course it wasn't moving though, that was just his imagination. The only problem he could find with the engine was that the oil needed changed and it needed a new battery. Those were easy enough fixes for him.

The hardest part was the new paint job. Whoever decided they wanted the otherwise beautiful muscle car banana yellow had no taste and also no fucking idea what they were doing as the paint was cracking off everywhere. It took him days to sand down to the base metal alone. Then he had to prime and paint as well. He'd decided to take Dante back to his roots, painting it candy apple red but he added his own flair by air brushing a bit of black on the bottom edge of the car.

Then the damn radio. That had been the first thing he wanted replaced, but the engine and exterior took precedent. He'd have to earn enough money to get a new radio and so found himself spending a late night in the garage swearing up a storm at some little hybrid car. They were such a pain in the ass to fix and Nero was the one who was trained in how to repair them.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face and into his hair, praying that he hadn't just smeared grease all over himself. It was late and he was just driving himself in circles trying to figure out the problem with the little car. He needed to rest, even if just for a little while. He looked over at reception where there were a few couches but they weren't very comfortable and the front was covered in windows so anyone could see him. He quickly trashed that idea and instead looked over to his own car. It wasn't like he hadn't slept in a car plenty of times before.

He shrugged and wiped his hands off on a rag before walking over and climbing into the car. Reclining the seat he was asleep in what seemed like record time.

* * *

However he was roused again a little while later, his eyes cracking open to stare blearily at the ceiling until he realized he could hear a soft sound like the purr of an engine. Who had turned the car on?

"Who…?" he let out a sharp gasp as he looked down, finding his right arm was unwrapped from its bandages the demonic red and blue scales visible in the soft cerulean light it gave off. That wasn't what surprised him and had him scrambling back however, it was the other man in the car with him. He jerked his arm away from the new male and looked him over quickly. He had white hair much like Nero himself, light blue eyes that seemed luminescent somehow and was clothed in red and black. A grin was also curling his lips.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Nero found himself demanding, holding his right hand in a fist to defend himself if need be.

The man held up his hands in a simple placating gesture before laying back in the passenger seat, kicking his feet up on the dash and folding his hands behind his head.

"Name's Dante," he replied and his voice sounded a little crackly, like it was laced with static.

"Oh real cute. What the hell are you doing here looking at my arm?"

"Figured-" he stopped with a grunt of annoyance and turned a knob on the radio, he cleared his throat, seeming satisfied with the new configuration. "Figured I'd come see the kid who's been helping me out," he stated, his voice came out much smoother now and Nero felt goose bumps rise on his skin. No, that wasn't possible.

"No, no, no, I did not buy a possessed car."

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Then I guess I need to do a little exorcising."

"No, no, wait!" he said quickly grabbing onto the young man's arm before he could get out. "If you do that I'll die. I'm not a demon-not a full one. I'm like you. I just happened to piss off the wrong demon."

Nero quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. "How did you end up part of the car? Assuming that you weren't always."

Dante seemed to relax back into his seat again. "I was a drag racer, at least that was how I pulled in most of my cash. I was trying to set up shop for demon hunting but, that didn't exactly pan out. Anyway, I was a racer, right? There's a lot of demons in the seedy underbelly of the city so it's a good way to kill two birds with one stone."

"Are you going to get on with this story?"

"I'm getting to it! Anyway, I bested this demon in a race for pink slips-"

"What's a pink slip?"

"Oh man, you a little green or what? It's ownership of the car. See, so I won this demon's demonic car. I know you noticed the engine was a little trippy, it's cause it's not human technology. The demon didn't like that I took his wheels see? So, he imprisoned my soul in the car and tried to use me to win more races. You heard of deals with the devil, right?"

"I'm not _that _green. It's making a bet with your soul."

"Jackpot. So he'd get into these races thinking I would help him win them but instead I would mess with him through the radio-which is why the damn thing doesn't work quite right-and mess up his driving make him lose every race. Needless to say he didn't like that much either and messed up my front a bit trying to get me to clean up my act, went so far as to paint me that hideous yellow-thanks for rectifying that by the way."

"No problem?" he offered. "So, what happened then? How'd you end up in the junkyard?"

"Well, he sucked out the juice that was keeping me…'online' so to speak, made me dormant. I'm not sure what happened but all of a sudden I came back a few days ago. Something gave me the energy to take on consciousness again and I'm guessing it was that demonic energy stored up in your glow stick there."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't strong enough. The more you worked on me and drove with me the stronger I felt. You've been sleeping in here for a few hours and I feel a lot stronger than I have in a long time."

"So what do you want?"

"Well, I'd like to race again, and to have my body back, but failing that I'd like to at least get back at the son-of-a-bitch that did this to me," he explained, eyes flashing.

"So to be clear, you're not going to try to kill me in a horrible fiery crash?"

He chuckled and his voice sounded like static again. "Kid, you give me a hand here and I will be the best partner you ever had."

Nero frowned. This was a dream, it fucking had to be. Spent too much time working on that car. If it was all a dream what was the harm in playing along? "Alright, I'll help you," he said holding out a hand.

Dante appeared almost surprised but then a genuine smile crossed his face and he shook Nero's bringer. "Then we have a deal."

"Where do we start?"

* * *

I'm not sure if this idea is really awesome or really stupid, but I really like it anyhow, I almost want to do more with it. I know some of it is a bit rushed and stuff but it came to me while I was driving home from my sister's place and I just thought it would be fun to write :3 I hope you guys enjoyed it even a little bit! Let me know if you did! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 12, 2013

Fun fact: I actually named my red Jeep Liberty Dante, I thought it was too masculine for a girly name and it was red so Dante was perfect ;3


	79. Chapter 79 At Peace

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 79

Theme: At Peace

Afrieal: I really didn't even think about Christine while I wrote the last chapter XD Glad you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: I laughed so hard at your review. 'Did Dante not JUST tell you not to make deals with demons!?' XD Nero is sleepy! Cut the kid some slack! Dante is all kinds of sexy-so maybe Nero was tired AND distracted? ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, I didn't even think about Christine when I wrote the last chapter XD So definitely no murderous twist there. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I'm glad you liked it. I might have more of this in the future. Only time will tell. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: I might continue it, not sure yet ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Shadowed-Roses: I don't think I've seen this idea on fan fiction before either-at least not in any fandom I've been in. I might take it further, haven't decided yet. If I can come up with an idea I definitely will :3 I thought the banana yellow paint would be funny too. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Glad you liked it? I think? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lots of comparisons to Christine on the last chapter, which I find terribly funny because I know what Christine is about generally, but no specifics, so I looked it up and saw how many similarities it really had XD It wasn't my intention. I might continue the last chapter too if I get enough interest from you guys :3

**Background: Ch. 41, 62, 72 AUish storyline here continuing with the werewolf theme.**

* * *

"You really don't have to come if you don't want," Nero insisted as he shoved some clothes into a duffel bag. Dante was next to him, mimicking the action.

"If you don't me to all ya gotta do is say so."

The werewolf found himself blushing. "It's not that exciting, I'm just worried you'll get bored."

"If I am I'll just take a nap. There, problem solved," he grinned, shouldering his bag.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you though."

"I have been warned. I got it. Can we go already?"

"Why are you so adamant about getting out of-" He paused. "Lady is hounding you for her money again, right?"

The older slayer gave a sheepish grin.

"Let's go. Move. Move. Move!" he said, making a quick gesture with his hand.

* * *

The destination was the national park where Nero had initially gotten bitten. It was becoming habit to go there once a month for his changes. They left the car parked in a deserted area and snuck into the park, disregarding the no trespassing signs.

"Says no firearms," Nero teased as he shifted the pack on his shoulder.

"Hmm, also says no dogs,"

Nero made an unamused face and retorted. "I'm not your pet I'm a wolf. Perfectly acceptable in a park."

"Whatever helps you rationalize kid," he winked.

The werewolf shot him a withering glare as they trekked further in. It took nearly two hours. Which was fine when Nero was alone but after about an hour the older hunter started complaining. How far in did they really have to get anyway? Nero kindly informed him that if he didn't want to go any further he could turn right around and leave. It didn't shut him up-nothing really did, but at least he tried to look on the bright side, like the fact that Lady wouldn't come chasing after them in there, it would mess up her boots.

Nero slowed down to look around as they approached a cave opening covered with a chain link fence with a large sign that declared the cave dangerous and do not enter. Nero peeled back the corner that he'd pried loose on an earlier trip and shoved his bag through before crawling inside.

"We're just breaking all the rules today, aren't we?" the older hunter teased him.

"Don't we always?" he shot back, his voice taking on an echoing quality as he disappeared into the hole.

Dante shook his head and followed his partner's example. It was pitch black inside the tunnel aside from a very faint blue light that he attributed to Nero's arm from further ahead. The tunnel eventually opened up into a larger chamber, actually a really large chamber. Nero's arm didn't have enough juice to light up the place. The younger hunter rifled through his bag before there was a click and light lit up the cave. The small area where they stood was sort of flat and smooth but from there it went down a short incline deeper into what seemed to be a network of tunnels.

"Is there another entrance?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, quite a few but they're all blocked off too. No humans are going to find us in here at least, and besides, we're so far off the trails that no one's going to come this way anyhow," he explained as he placed his bag in the corner.

"So, do you change in here?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I do have…one rule for this…whatever it is we're doing here."

"Rules? You know I don't take well to-"

"I mean it," he said and there was no joking in his tone which made Dante shut up and listen. "You can't…watch me while…" He bit his lip, face flushed in embarrassment.

"While you change?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to see me like that, okay?"

"I think I can do that," he answered, cupping his lover's face in his hand and giving him a gentle kiss. Nero relaxed to the touch, relieved that the red devil wasn't going to fight him.

"It's going to be dark soon," he murmured, pulling away.

"Then go do your wolfy thing," he winked. "We'll work it out from there."

"Okay," he smirked.

* * *

Nero inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. It smelled like the forest, dirt, trees and other animals, but there was something else. He could also smell leather, gunpowder and his lover's own personal scent. A light shiver coursed over him as the wind danced by to tickle his dew-damp skin.

He couldn't remember much of the night before. He never could, but he remembered changing back and Dante was there. It was a nice change to finding himself cold and alone out in the forest. Something just felt right about the whole thing. The older hunter helped warm him up, but he was just too exhausted to go anywhere.

He cracked open his blue orbs to see the sunrise painting the sky in streaks of pink and orange. A warm arm tightened around his middle, pressing his back against his partner's chest. The only reason he wasn't soaked to the skin was because of the red, leather coat spread out under them.

"It's so beautiful…" Nero whispered, his hand moving to cover Dante's, a deep sense of peace had overtaken his senses. This was where he was suppose to be. Him and his mate lazing in the early morning sunlight as birds chirped.

Dante felt a stab of sadness as he kissed the back of Nero's neck. "Yeah it is." He seemed to know what the younger male was thinking about. This; living closer to nature placating the wolf inside his partner. He wanted to keep Nero this way, so calm and happy, at peace with what he was. He'd really seen him at work last night, comfortable in the wolf skin, running, playing and yipping without a care in the world as they chased and raced one another.

Nero twisted a little to lay on his back, a crooked smile over his lips as he looked over at the red devil. He frowned however when he saw the contemplative look.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you want to move?" he asked.

Nero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Move?"

"Move. Out of the city?"

"The-You mean leave the shop? No, never-" His eyes widened in realization. "You…you mean both of us. Dante…" he was left nearly speechless by the sheer thought of Dante offering to move them somewhere-somewhere presumably closer to the forest. "No, no, I don't want to move. I love the shop. I like the city. It's nice of you to offer but I don't think I could take…this." He gestured around at the general nature around them. "All the time. I just…enjoy it while I'm here," he shrugged.

"You just seem so happy."

"Yeah, but it's just…the duality," he said simply, nuzzling into his partner's chest, he was warm and it was kinda chill out, especially given the fact he was only wearing his jeans. "The demon likes the city and the wolf likes the forest, so this works. I don't wanna move."

Dante smiled lightly and combed his fingers through his partner's hair.

"Your coat is gonna have mud all over it, you know that right?" the werewolf asked with a grin.

"Eh, it's not the worst it's ever had on it, probably one of the more benign things actually."

"S'pose you're right," he chuckled, his human hand slipping under his partner's shirt making him let out a sharp gasp, jerking slightly at the touch.

"What the hell kid, your hands are freezing!"

Nero cackled. "Yeah, that's cause it's cold out here. We should probably go," he stated, leaning up to nuzzle the older man's stubbled jaw.

Dante smirked in return. "Yeah, okay. I just thought that you were happy hanging out-" he cut off with a yelp as Nero pressed his freezing hands to his neck before bouncing onto his feet and dancing backwards, the same playful smile he had as a wolf tugging at his features as he dared Dante to chase him.

"Oh you're going to get it now, you don't even have shoes on," Dante warned as he rolled up to his feet.

"I'm shaking," he quipped. The older hunter grabbed his jacket and darted after his partner. Nero laughed and ran off, ducking branches and picking his footing carefully as he fled. Only time would tell which one would come out on top of their little game, but Nero was pretty sure that being at peace with the wolf inside gave him an edge.

He let out a soft gasp as he stepped on a stick and Dante quickly scooped him up into his arms a triumphant grin on his face. Well that hadn't taken long.

"Would probably help if I had shoes on, huh?"

"Yeah…let's find the rest of your clothes," he suggested, lightly kissing his partner's temple.

* * *

I kept trying to figure out where to end this piece and it took me awhile, so if the end seems a little abrupt where it cuts off I'm sorry XD I just didn't know how to finish up. Hope you all liked it, I had some fun writing it! :3 Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 18, 2013


	80. Chapter 80 Echoes

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 80

Theme: Echoes

Winged Element: Yeah, it would be kinda suxxors having 2 different demonic instincts :3 I thought sticking his hands on Dante's neck was just a perfect way to turn things playful XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I love happy conclusions as well :3 Yeah I don't read all the much horror actually, cause if I do I can't sleep XD Yay strawberry cheesecake! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: No worries about it being a short review XD Thanks for leaving one anyway! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I liked writing the last one, it was really fun. I love werewolves so I'm getting a kick out of Nero being one :3 It's interesting to play with. I thought that if Nero really seemed happy then Dante might offer to move a little closer to the wilderness :3 Glad you like it so much. I think the Doppelgangers are going to get another feature in a few chapters, so keep an eye out ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: I figured that would be an extra motivator to get out of the shop if Lady is sniffing around for her money XD As for the two chasing each other around Nero wasn't totally naked, he had on pants, but no shoes, which gave him a bit of a disadvantage XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Shadowed-Roses: I'm glad you like the werewolf chapters. I never really intended to do them, they were just a kind of experiment but I'm having a blast! I always feel like Dante knows when he has a good thing and will do what he has to, to keep it :3 even if it means giving something up. I might end up doing more with the 'possessed car' story, working on it ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks for all the reviews recently you guys, I really appreciate the continued support for this story and I know a lot of you have been in it for the long haul and a few of you are newer and I really, really appreciate the support. We're 80/100 now and what a ride it's already been. So, thanks a lot to old readers and new readers alike, you're the only reason I continue. :3

**Background: None.**

* * *

Credo was in hell, literally. He was strapped down to a table as though awaiting some terrible torture, but he was alone. His torment was already taking place. He didn't need a single scratch on his body to be in misery.

The echoes of their voices haunted him all alone in the silent chamber. Mostly their accusations. Nero's vicious and cocksure and Kyrie all poise and reserve.

'_That's a look you shoot your enemy.'_ Indeed it was. What a fool he'd been. So blinded by a vision of the future that the end justified the means. Sanctus had made this clear to him. No matter what happened it was all going to be worth it.

'_Are you sure you're alright Credo? You've been spending an awful lot of time at headquarters recently.'_ Kyrie hadn't ever accused him of anything really. Always concerned about his wellbeing and at the time his own health took a backseat to the goals of the Order. He brushed off her concerns, he had more important things to do that didn't involve her. They were never suppose to involve her. Yet, it had boiled down to using her as nothing more than a tool to lure a devil…

'_I'm not the demon here, _you_ are!'_

That one hurt the worst, because it rang of truth. It shamed him. He was terribly ashamed of the way he'd behaved. So loyal to the cause he'd betrayed the people who mattered most. The worst part of this punishment was that he never found out if the Son of Sparda accepted his final request. He had no idea if Nero and Kyrie were alive or suffering the same fate as he.

"Do you want to help them?" asked a wispy feminine voice. He turned his head to see a beautiful woman. Her blonde hair moved gently around her head. She had a short black dress on, revealing long, gorgeous legs with a sweetheart top that showed her generous bosom and sculpted shoulders.

"Who are you?" he asked. He hadn't seen anyone the entire time he'd been here, which seemed like eternity.

She laughed and the sound was lovely. "I'm Lillith," she stated placing her hands on the table next to him.

His eyes widened. The mother of all demons? What was she doing here then?

"I see you recognize me. That's good."

"What do you want?" he whispered, keeping his discomfort in check.

"I just thought you might want to chance to correct some of your mistakes."

He frowned, not really trusting the woman.

"I know, I know. Seems too good to be true? Well, you would have to do something for me first. I need your help to draw back another spirit from the deeper realms."

"How would I be able to help you?"

"I need someone of similar…soul…a kindred spirit if you will to help bring him back. He can then help you get out of here to see your siblings."

A chance at redemption, or rotting here with his own regrets? He knew he should do the repentant thing and stay here, but…he just couldn't. The manacles snapped open allowing him to get up and Lillith smiled brightly.

"You hold the keys to your own chains. Now open your eyes."

As soon as she said it he did, his eyes which he thought were already open opened to see swirling black clouds above him. He was sitting with his back resting against some jagged rocks, one leg outstretched, the other bent to hold his balance.

He looked around and found Lillith was still right in front of him. "Good. That wasn't terribly hard. Now we should get going."

Credo got to his feet, glancing down at his pristine white Order of the Sword uniform. He was completely whole. Not a scratch on him. Looking up he noticed the she-demon had started to walk away giving him a view of her back where she had black bat wings tattooed on her shoulder blades. He quickly followed her, wondering if he had made the right choice. She was probably lying to him after all. He also had no idea how long he'd been here. Could be a few minutes or a few years, but he yearned to see Nero and Kyrie, his family. He wanted to make things right. So he was trusting her for now even though it was probably a mistake.

As they walked they approached a yawning abyss that appeared to be the end of the world, but as the demon continued, pieces of pavement flew up and under her feet, forming a path. Credo stuck close as when she walked too far the pieces returned to their random places in the abyss. They walked for what seemed to be a long time, but Credo didn't trust his senses here much and didn't dare question her.

It seemed suddenly that they were in front of a large door. Lillith paused there only long enough to heave the large door open, revealing a kind of serene space. It looked like the inside of a cave or something. Water trickled distantly, it was somewhat dark illuminated only by faint blue lights that hovered midair. In the center of the room there was a man. His eyes closed as though he were asleep, hands folded over his stomach. Credo recognized him, or thought he did. He looked a little young but the likeness was there.

"Dante?" His stomach sank. If Dante was here then all hope was lost for his siblings.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Lillith smiled and he found himself glowering at her. "Don't be that way. It's Sparda's other son, so you're not terribly off. His name is Vergil and he's your ticket back to your family."

Credo continued to frown, crossing his arms as he came closer and looked over the platinum haired man. "So Sparda had two sons…"

"You sure don't seem to know a lot about the demon you claim to worship," she quipped and earned another glare.

"It looks like the way I was…trapped inside."

"Yes, he is the way you were a little while ago," she agreed.

"So why can't you retrieve him?"

"Because he's not human. I have free reign to pop in and out of human nightmares. However Vergil is a half-demon, therefore only someone similar enough to him can rouse him again."

How could he possibly be similar enough to a Son of Sparda to be able to be the one to awaken him?

"You probably have more in common than you think. The death of his parents led him on a quest for more power. In the process he betrayed his sibling, but he's not quite demonic enough to not regret his decision. Ringing a bell?"

The information stunned him to silence, the tale echoing some of the aspects in himself. He'd lost his parents to demons and felt the need to strengthen himself-to make a better world for Nero, Kyrie…for everyone. In the process he'd betrayed them all, but especially Nero, his brother. After Kyrie was pulled into the mess he'd had enough, he had to go and save her.

"Why are you telling me this?" he whispered.

"Because you have to understand him if you plan to wake him…and I think you do," she replied with a Cheshire cat grin.

"What do you gain from this?"

She gave a delicate one-shouldered shrug. "That's not important, is it? It's what you get out of it that matters."

Credo frowned at her, but he couldn't back out now, even if he wanted to. He didn't think he'd be able to traverse back over the abyss so he was stuck here. He'd agreed to this. He wanted to make amends but he wasn't so sure if this was the right way anymore. Had he stumbled once again? Fallen from grace a second time? He shouldn't think on it so hard, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Alright…so let's…wake him up."

* * *

This chapter seems…probably a bit strange but I kind of wanted to get into how Credo would feel after he betrayed Nero and Kyrie and I also wanted to touch briefly on actually how similar Credo and Vergil are in response to some of their life choices and such. They're not identical by any means Vergil is very individualistic while Credo is more for the good of mankind. Anyway…I hope you guys enjoyed the little foray into hell :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 22, 2013


	81. Chapter 81 Breakfast

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 81

Theme: Breakfast

Winged Element: Glad you liked the chapter, might get continued at some point ;3 not really sure yet. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lovesaver: Wow, 3 days? XD That's impressive for 79 chapters! I'm serving my own DantexNero fix to be honest ;3 lol. I'm glad you like the werewolf timeline. I really wanted it to seem to make sense. I think of the werewolf thing being like a disease so Nero's body fought it off for awhile but it eventually gets him ;3 Yes, I do tend to avoid writing Trish because I just don't really understand her personality and there's not much to go through with her (no parental issues or serious insecurities to exploit) so not a lot of her except in chapters where I'm using all 4 of them for something. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Oh no! I made you cry? That's terrible! However, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Like I said, I really wanted to compare the two, but they've never met, so I had to come up with a way for them to get to know each other a bit :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I'm really glad you thought last chapter was interesting, I was worried that it would come off as confusing or pointless XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I agree. I was going to say something about how both Vergil and Credo were honorable to a point but I just couldn't manage it :3 I kinda like Credo too but I guess we'll see if I decide to continue that one or not. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lots of fluffy pointlessness up ahead just so you have fair warning ;3

**Background: DantexNero relationship**

* * *

Nero winced as his stomach growled his grip tightening on the steering wheel. Dante glanced over and smiled tiredly.

"Hungry?"

"No, obviously my stomach is planning a hostile takeover of the rest of my body," he said sarcastically.

Dante chuckled. "Obviously."

Both the hunters were hungry and exhausted. It was nearing five in the morning and only the earliest of early birds were starting to stir, or the latest of night owls were setting down. The two hunters found themselves in the latter category. A mission had taken them a few hours outside the city to face off against a large assortment of lower demons who were harassing some people. It probably wasn't worth the pay, but that wasn't why either of them were in the business anyway. They were on the way back, but it was still going to be another half hour or more before they reached the shop.

"Turn right up here," Dante gestured with a yawn. "There's a diner, we can catch some breakfast. The owners owe me for helping them out with a demon problem when they were just getting started."

"You know everyone around here, huh?"

"Have to, it's our turf after all."

Nero glanced over at the word 'our' but Dante was staring out the window, seeming oblivious to the fact that the plural possessive meant something to the young man. Nero smiled a little. He'd very rarely heard his older counterpart reference anything as 'theirs.' It made little butterflies swirl in his empty stomach. It was probably a silly thing. It was just a word-a slip of the tongue really, but it felt like something important even after all the time they'd been together.

* * *

The two entered the diner, a couple of eyes turning towards them when the bell above the door jingled. A woman behind the counter rushed over immediately, a huge smile splitting her face.

"Dante," she greeted warmly.

"Hey Catherine."

"Seems pretty early for you to be out."

"Actually it's pretty late," he chuckled. "And what are you doing here anyway, you're the boss ain't ya?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Being the boss means I have to work _more_ not _less._"

"Well, it's the other way in his estimation," Nero ribbed and the woman turned her attention to him.

Dante seemed to remember some form of manners he'd been taught eons ago. "Cat, this is my partner, Nero and…visa versa," he said hastily.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise."

She made a gesture with her hand to follow her. "Well, come on in. You know it's always on the house." She brought them over to a booth situated in the corner and took their order for coffee before hustling back to the kitchen.

Nero slid in on the side facing the rest of the diner, a predatory instinct inside him wanting to be able to see any direction an attack might come from, no matter how unlikely. Dante was confident enough in his abilities that he sat on the opposite side.

"So you met her during a mission?" the younger male guessed as he glanced over the menu.

"Yeah, demons trying to destroy the place. Almost got herself killed by the time I showed up."

"Oh, so that's why she's so…" he trailed off looking for the right word.

"Chummy?" Dante supplied.

"Yeah…"

There weren't very many other people inside the restaurant but the music being piped in overhead held the noise level at a constant hum that kept conversations private. They could talk about whatever they wanted without being overheard.

A different waitress came over to give them their coffee and take their orders before scampering off.

"French toast stuffed with strawberry. Why aren't I surprised?" Nero smirked as he dumped some sugar into his drink.

"Because you know me too well kid," Dante replied with a wink.

The younger man nursed his coffee. "I'm so damn tired, but I shouldn't be. Those demons were so weak."

"Yeah but there were a lot of the suckers. Too bad they weren't a little stronger, we coulda had some fun."

"Yeah, but you looked like you enjoyed yourself. How did you do that one move where you…" he made a little bouncing then spinning motion with his finger.

"The hop-then flippy move?"

"Yeah, yeah, you jumped off one of their heads and then did that spin in the air with Rebellion."

"It's not that hard," he promised. "The trick is getting the momentum going."

"You willing to teach me how?"

Dante made a contemplative face and scratched at his jaw. "I might be convinced, but only if you show me one of the moves you did."

"Yeah? What one?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It involved some handsprings. I'm honestly not sure how effective it was but it looked pretty cool."

Nero chuckled. "When I was evading? I think I did a back handspring to get some distance a quick back step and a big spin to get some space. There were just too many of 'em."

"Well, you show me yours and I'll show you mine. It's only fair right?" he asked, reclining in his seat.

Nero smirked as he felt his partner's foot brush against his own under the table. The touch was more subtle than, say, holding hands across the counter which the young man never would have allowed. As far as Nero had come to being less self-conscious, blatant displays of affection in public places was where he drew the line. Dante knew that by now which was why he didn't try for the obvious.

The younger man nodded in agreement at the same time he slid his own foot forward a bit, returning the gesture. There was just something incredibly intimate about touching for no reason other than the contact itself. Just to be connected. The two showed such gestures very rarely, mostly when the other had been in danger or hurt. The rest of the time they threw out insults and ribbed with each other. It was their own special way of showing affection when they felt being too sappy would hurt their masculinity.

They chatted about a few more fighting maneuvers until the waitress set their food in front of them and topped off their coffee. They both dug into their food immediately and of course Dante waited until his mouth was full before trying to talk again.

Nero smiled and swallowed. "What? Chew, swallow, then talk. Makes you a lot easier to understand."

The older male rolled his eyes and quickly swallowed. "I was wondering if you designed and built Red Queen like you did Blue Rose?"

Nero quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, no. The design wasn't mine. I think it was Agnus' in fact. All the knights in the Order had those type of blades but I customized Red Queen."

"Right, right. So yours actually spits fire instead of just heating up a lot."

"Yeah, that's what I tweaked it to do. Why are you asking?" he wondered, his lips quirking up a bit in a smirk. Nero knew his partner couldn't keep his hands off weapons. He had an arsenal so large he would never be able to use all of them-in fact he usually just packed Rebellion and his twin pistols anyway. A lot of his devils arms sat around gathering dust unless he thought they might come in handy for something specific. He'd even caught Dante checking out Red Queen on occasion.

"Well, I was wondering if you had enough technical know-how to recreate it," he said, eyes dancing with challenge.

Nero quirked an eyebrow as he chewed his food thoughtfully. "Yeah. I clean and maintain the mechanism I could more than likely recreate it. If you want a sword like Red Queen to play with though you're gonna have to find a blade to attach it to," he grinned. It was painfully easy to see though his partner's ploy. He wanted another weapon for his collection but he didn't want to out-right ask. Dante didn't have the technical prowess that Nero did. He of course could clean and take care of his firearms properly but it was a whole different ballgame than working with Red Queen's engine. "However I don't know how long you'd be able to use a sword like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you want me to work on it, it would be a human-made weapon, you'd have to get something really strong to withstand the force you use with say Rebellion or any of your other devil arms."

The older hunter looked perplexed. "Red Queen seems to hold up just fine."

"Yeah, but like I said, I didn't build Red Queen. The Order made them to fight demons with and withstand extreme temperatures. I think Agnus made them so it's entirely possible that they're not strictly human tech. I have a feeling my sword is reinforced with something that makes it stronger than just human steel or it wouldn't hold up to spars with you," he chuckled. "Not only that but steel would weaken under so much heating and cooling from the exceed system."

Dante seemed to mull it over as he continued to eat. "So…if I could find a devil arm that could withstand that…"

"Yeah, I could graft it on I suppose but don't you think one of your devils would reject such an…addition?"

"Maybe…" he acquiesced.

"I'll see what I can come up with," he promised.

The two lingered over coffee as the diner started to fill with other patrons.

"We should probably go," the older male said casually with the barest smile.

"You want to drive, or me?" Nero asked as he put some bills onto the table. He didn't feel right about not paying, even if the money they did have wasn't much, and even though the woman insisted it wasn't necessary.

"Either, or. I can though, you drove most of the way back anyway," he said, smiling as he shelled out a few bills himself. Cat might have thought she owed him but he never saw it that way. It was just part of the job.

"Alright," he agreed as they stood. "Hey."

Dante turned back to look at his partner as Nero lightly caught his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Thanks for having breakfast with me. We should do it again sometime." He smirked as he let go of his lover and headed for the door. Dante smiled a bit and followed him out.

* * *

I think of this chapter as kind of a writing exercise. Think about it. How often do you write dialogue with no motive-no plot progression or character development. Just two people having a chat over things they probably consider a little mundane and blasé. I really kind of enjoyed it, just letting the conversation meander and wander.

It just seems like if they aren't talking about something plot related or to help with their character they don't speak at all. And I guess that's fine in a story-you don't want to hear all the little things, but…for this I had a lot of fun. Hope you guys liked it :3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 25, 2013


	82. Chapter 82 Mist

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 82

Theme: Mist

HikariNoTenshi-San: Fluffiness indeed! Btw, what is head-cannon? Not sure what that means :3 I love that Shakespeare scene with Dante and Agnus XD So dramatic and funny. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I'm glad you liked the change of pace, I was a little worried that it would be boring. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I'm glad you liked the slice of normal life, it was really fun to do but I was really worried it was going to be kind of a bore. I guess it's interesting to see the boys have to do normal things like eat breakfast with their significant other even if they do it with a twist XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Glad you liked the chat, I had fun with it. I think the same way about Nero. If he built Blue Rose he has to have some serious know-how in that department :3 As awesome as Dante is I don't think he has that kind of experience and it's fun to contrast the two once in awhile ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: The guys gotta have some calm days too, right? ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Dark and Oren exist; DxN relationship**

* * *

Nero swallowed thickly as he surveyed the carnage. Skeletons laid all around them, bare bones of what had been people mere hours ago. "What the hell happened here?" he whispered.

Dante walked on ahead without bothering to answer, his face set into a cold mask. It wasn't typical for him to act in such a way which made Nero think the scene had rattled him as well. Guts and gore they could deal with. It was almost easier than seeing people like this reduced to their basest parts. It was terribly unsettling.

"I'm stumped," Lady admitted as she walked up on Nero's other side. "That's why I brought you guys in. I mean, I don't know what is capable of this in such a short time. The skeletons are intact with absolutely no marring on the bones and as far as anyone knows all these kids were alive less than five hours ago."

Nero felt his stomach roil. It was a rave gone bad, really bad. They were out at an old abandoned building where local kids got together to drink, dance, hook up and do drugs. Bad things were bound to happen-stupid reckless things. Not sudden death.

"What did Trish say?" Dante asked flatly.

Lady sighed. "She's in Mexico. She won't make it up before they clear…everything. She couldn't think of anything that would work this way off the top of her head. She promised she'd try to look into it."

Nero hurried to catch up to the older hunter as he continued his investigation. The younger devil was sharp, but he didn't really know what to look for which was obvious when he nearly tripped over Dante as he crouched next to a body, running his fingers over the short carpet fibers. The room they'd been in a moment ago had just plain concrete floors. The older hunter's fingers came back smeared lightly with blood; he could tell from the scent. Nero actually could smell the blood in the room as well.

"What does it mean?"

Dante stood up and looked over a trail of blood on the floor that led to the skeletal remains. "See, there's a trail. It means they were still moving when they were first attacked."

Nero looked around and found the same for all the other bodies on the carpet. "All of them? They wouldn't have stood around while one person was attacked then started running when they were put in trouble, so…they were all attacked at the same time?"

"Or close to the same time."

Silence hung in the air as all three of them asked themselves the same question 'What _could_ do this?' Each of them turned up blank.

"Who called this in?"

"Man down the block. Said he heard screaming and came running. All he saw was a bit of mist in the air. He called the cops but…" she sighed.

Dante's jaw clenched. They were on the 'wrong' side of town, it could take fifteen minutes to hours to get a cruiser out this way. "No survivors."

"That man is the only witness," the female murmured.

"So…our clues are a demon that is able to attack a whole building of people all at once, strip the flesh from their bones in record time, and intelligent enough to case the place out first."

"There's also the mist," Dante added.

"You think that's important?"

Dante shrugged. "Knowing as little as we do at this point I'd say yes, every detail is important."

"Okay, but…we don't know where, when or if this thing is going to attack again."

"It ate an entire party full of kids. It's not something that's only going to happen once," Dante mumbled.

The three hunters glanced at each other. "We have to find out what this thing is if we're going to figure out where it's gonna strike next and stop it before that happens," Lady stated.

"Yeah. I'll see if I can scrounge anything up in the books we have at the shop," Nero muttered and his partner nodded in agreement.

"I'll see if Trish has come up with anything and I'm going to go to the precinct to see if they got anything else from the witness. If nothing else, I'll come by and give you two a hand."

The three of them left the building together, Lady taking off on her motorcycle as the boys started to walk back to Devil May Cry. Nero found his hand slipping into Dante's as they walked. It was so late there was no one to see them after all and he kinda wanted the contact.

The older hunter glanced over for a moment. "Rattled?"

"Maybe a little bit," he admitted. It was hard to see those people like that. Completely stripped of their identities.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before," he stated, completely somber. Things were bad when Dante couldn't slap a smile on his face. Nero looked over and gently squeezed his hand.

The walk was quiet except for the occasional buzz of a streetlamp. Suddenly Nero slapped his hand to the back of his neck, making Dante look over and quirk an eyebrow. The younger male jerked his hand out of his partner's grasp to run it down his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Feels like…a bug is on me or something."

Dante frowned as he felt something like a tickle on his own exposed forearm. Running a hand over it did nothing to stop the sensation. Nero yelped and the older devil smelled his blood hit the air.

"It's the demon," Nero stated as he turned around and saw mist hovering in the air there. There was a small gash in his left arm and it was steadily getting larger with no discernable source. The young hunter felt panic rapidly rising to the surface as he tried to extricate the invisible threat from his body.

Dante felt wounds starting on his own arms and grabbed Ebony and Ivory, firing into the mist as Nero drew Red Queen and attempted to dissipate some of the fog with the heated blade.

"It's not doing anything," the young man stated, slapping at his neck again, this time feeling blood slipping through his fingers. His breath started to become shaky and he felt the urge to run as fast as he could in the other direction; he remembered the trails of blood at the scene though, running hadn't helped them. The mist had also surrounded them on all sides, making it hard to see anything.

Dante felt a tug on his senses, this one not as alien as whatever was currently happening to them. "What do you want Dark?"

"Our fight," he said simply. "Lend me some of your power and we can help you."

The older hunter put forth some effort towards his shadow and saw him stand, no distinct features came into view, just like his shadow had come to life. Physical objects would still pass through him because he hadn't moved dimensions. The shadow reached out and snatched at a spot on the younger hunter where a bloody hole was blooming. Once grabbed one of the demons came into view. It certainly looked like a bug. Long spindly legs, black and red swirled over the fat part of the body, but the mouth was strange. Gaping and filled with serrated teeth.

Dark crushed the demon in his grasp before turning to the younger hunter. "I need Oren," he said simply.

Nero quickly focused energy into his bringer, making it glow brightly for a moment before his double appeared, reflecting himself in the mist. He was the same as dark, still in their dimension, but visible to the two half-demon slayers.

"What are these things?" Dante asked as the doubles got to work, defending the helpless slayers from the invisible threat.

"Dunno," Dark replied holding his hands out in an exaggerated gesture before shooting another demon off his white-haired counterpart.

Oren sighed and rolled his crimson eyes. "It's a swarm. They're suppose to be locked away in the deepest pits of hell. Someone must have let them loose," he explained as he turned to use Blue Queen to dispatch some more of the demons that were filling the air. "They're basically carnivorous bugs that live on the plane that Dark and I exist in, but they are able to affect your plane without fully manifesting."

"Likely what wiped out that party," Dark commented.

"Duh," Nero mumbled. "So is this all of them? It's just one swarm?" He felt strange just standing there watching the two doppelgangers do their thing. It was weird just being a bystander, but neither of the hunters moved because if they did their doubles wouldn't be able to keep an eye on them. Dark and Oren had a stake in their wellbeing after all because the damage that the hunters took affected them as well to some extent. Like the glowing blood dripping down Oren's devil arm and the back of his neck, corresponding to the wounds on Nero's form.

"More than likely it's just one, but one swarm can be huge," Oren grit through his teeth, as he twisted with his blade. It seemed to reach quite a bit of resistance and some of the mist dissipated.

"Are you guys going to be able to handle it?"

Dark snorted. "Would you two be able to do it? Of course we're fine." He hacked and danced around and with every stroke more of the mist fell away. However it seemed to be going away quicker than could possibly be the doubles' doing.

"What's going on?" Dante wondered.

"They're intelligent little bastards. They're retreating in the face of defeat."

"Then you need to go after them."

"You're going to trust us on our own?" Oren asked wickedly.

"I don't see much other option. There's no point in the two of us following you around when you can go by yourselves," Dante said blandly.

The two demons glanced at each other with a grin.

"What are your terms?" the older slayer sighed knowingly.

"Well, since we're doing your gig for you, it only seems fair we get a reward. We want a night-you give us the power to manifest so we can-"

"Don't need to know what you're going to do with that night," Nero grumbled. "Granted. You guys have to do this though, wipe them _all_ out. You can't miss a single one."

"You got it. Not a single one left," Dark grinned predatorily and both doppelgangers sprinted into the night.

"…You think that this is a good idea?" the younger mumbled.

"We don't have another choice," Dante sighed with a shrug. "I think they'll do it. The promised reward should be enough for them."

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

I made some really freakin scary demons! ARGH! So creepy. Bugs freak me out, especially ones that can eat you alive O_o . Dark and Oren are such troublemakers, I love them though :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 3, 2013


	83. Chapter 83 Online

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 83

Theme: Online

HikariNoTenshi-San: I know, the guys never learn you shouldn't make deals with demons XD Okay, head canon makes a lot more sense now. Yeah, I always sort of assume that Nero has a lot of technical skills because of his work with his weapons :3 And bugs are nasty and I hate them. Especially these ones! Yuck! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Well from there I would guess that Dark and Oren go out and finish off the demons :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I though it would be an interesting twist that only Dark and Oren could affect the demons leaving our heroes on the ropes for once XD I did know that about scarecrows actually, though I wasn't really thinking about it at the time I wrote the last chapter. It seems really gross doesn't it? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Dark and Oren probably will have some fun times when Dante and Nero give them their day off XD Glad you thought the demons were freaky, that was what I was going for ;3 Mmm, cheesecake! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I hate bugs too, little bastages! XD I got a little freaked while writing last chapter myself, it was just so creepy! Dark and Oren were fun last chapter, I don't have them interacting with the guys very often but it's sort of fun :3 I'm sure they're thrilled to get an extra day together ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Yeah, flesh eating bugs are creepy and gross! I've never seen Vampire Diaries actually, I wonder what their monsters were like ;3 I thought it would be interesting if Dante and Nero were completely helpless for once see what would happen. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

This chapter is a little…abstract. Doesn't have a lot to do with 'online' in the way one might think of it, but it was what I thought of and I think that's the point of this challenge :3 Hope you all enjoy it!

**Background: AU, futuristic setting (flying 'cars' and things like that)**

* * *

Dante panted heavily, though the sound was easily carried away by the wind billowing past, making the tails of his coat snap around his legs. His opponent wasn't any better, his usually slicked back hair falling forward messily in some places.

"So you still haven't mentioned why ya came to visit, bro," Dante said casually, Rebellion slung carelessly against his shoulder during the lull.

Yamato gleamed in the harsh sunlight and the red-clad devil instinctively moved to the side, though Vergil seemed to anticipate the movement, the razor edge coming into contact with Dante's throat before pulling swiftly in the opposite direction. The chain around his neck was severed easily.

The younger half-devil gasped and snatched out as he saw his silver set red pendant fall towards the edge of the airship they were currently fighting on. Vergil lunged for it, but Dante was already a half-step ahead, his hand hitting the amulet and causing it to drop over the edge. If the pendant was what Verg wanted, then it was the last thing he could get his hands on.

However, while his blue-twin watched the red gem topple into the glaring city below, Dante took the opportunity to grab the stone around his brother's neck, snapping the chain and dancing backwards so the deadly katana wouldn't take off his hand as it flashed upwards.

"Give it back," he demanded icily.

"As soon as you tell me why you want mine so badly," he taunted boldly. He knew what they were for. The two amulets together formed the Perfect Amulet and when combined with Sparda's sword they would unlock some sort of great power.

"It's none of your concern. Give it," he said, holding his left hand out while Yamato continued to point in his direction.

"Maybe if you say pretty please," he grinned. The statement baited his older sibling to attack again, lunging forward and slashing with his blade. It was only met with Rebellion and pushed back. "So what's the deal Verg? I see you got Daddy's sword and now you're after the amulets. What does it get you?" he asked flippantly.

"I told you-none of your concern," he snapped irritably.

"Yeah, yeah, well I'm a little bored of this game," he said as he took a few steps backwards.

"Don't you dar-Dante!" Vergil snapped angrily as his brother walked right off the edge of the ship, letting himself freefall with a salute before he disappeared from sight.

Where had he gone! ? "Such a fool," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

Nero strolled along down the city streets, his mind lost in thought as music thrummed in his ears from his headphones. He was drawn out of his daydream as something collided solidly into his left shoulder. He let out a soft cry of pain and gripped the spot as he looked around for what had hit him. He spotted it a few feet away on the sidewalk. A silver fitted red gem.

His devil bringer reached out to snatch it up as he looked skyward for where it had come from. There was a carrier flying overhead, but it couldn't have come from there. It had to be from one of the skyscrapers towering above him.

His attention was brought back to the amulet as he realized that his arm was reacting to it, glowing brightly. So it was a demonic rock that fell out of the sky.

'_Weird,'_ he thought to himself. _'Wonder what it does.'_ He allowed the glow of his arm to swallow up the pendant and it was absorbed into his demonic appendage. From there he could feel a gentle thrum of power coming from it. It didn't really explain what it was for but the young man figured he'd find out eventually and continued on his way.

* * *

As he walked Nero noticed a particular, rhythmic hum coming from his arm. It seemed very strange. He figured it had to do with the pendant he'd picked up but what it was reacting to he had no idea. He made his way over to a small ship. It looked a lot like a car, shiny and red but it had no tires, just small feet that retracted when it lifted off the ground.

The door opened in an upward motion and he climbed in, flicking a few buttons that brought the machine online from his unique touch. The area that would have been the windshield in a car lit up a soft blue; maps, scans and other important information being displayed. Slightly to his right a small hologram of a young woman appeared.

"Welcome, Nero. All systems are online and no tampering was experienced in your absence."

"Thanks KYRIE," he replied to the machine. KYRIE stood for Keyless Yare Ready Information Entity something he'd been working on developing for use in his own ship and maybe someday everyone else's too. If he could make it easy enough to use and helpful without being irritating like other AIs he could make a fortune, which was alluring, sure, but for now he just enjoyed the challenge of it. "KYRIE, I need you to perform a scan, disperse the exam tray," he said as he summoned the pendant out of his arm. Maybe the ship would be able to detect some things that he couldn't.

A tray slid out of the center console and Nero placed the amulet on it before the tray slid back inside. There was silence for a few seconds aside from a small hum as the artifact was scanned by lasers.

"The chain appears to be created-"

"I don't need to know about the chain, what can you tell me about the stone?"

"The stone contains a well of power, however it appears to be contained until two other components are added to the stone. Channels exist to connect these other elements which would release the power of this object," the hologram stated simply.

"Any way to tell what those elements are?"

"Insufficient data."

"Figured."

The tray opened again but when Nero picked up the amulet it seemed to buzz-almost vibrate in his hand. What the hell was it reacting to?

"Demonic entity-" KYRIE was cut off as suddenly the door on the other side of the ship opened and a man in red climbed in, leading to Nero hiding the artifact once again in his arm-making the appendage glow brightly.

He quirked an eyebrow and drew the gun at his hip, holding it ready, but not pointing it at the man just yet.

"Um…excuse me," he said flatly in a tone that clearly stated 'get the hell out of here.'

"Hey there, hasn't anyone ever told you not to take things that don't belong to you?" he grinned.

Nero's expression turned puzzled-the amulet belonged to him? He raised Blue Rose and pointed it at the man but he didn't seem terribly phased. "Finders keepers and all that. The thing fell out of the sky and _hit_ me." His shoulder was actually still smarting pretty good.

A look passed over Dante's face too quickly to be deciphered. "You need to give that back to me. It's dangerous for you to keep that thing."

"Yeah, why's that?" he asked flatly, unimpressed.

"Well 'cause my twin brother is looking for it and he's not nearly as nice as me," he smirked casually.

"Are you threatening me?"

"While you got a gun to my face? 'Course not."

Nero glared as he was fairly certain that the other man was making fun of him. Before he got the chance to retort however the images on screen quickly shifted to show a man much like the one inside the ship approaching-this one in blue instead of red.

"Another demonic entity approaching. Should evasive maneuvers be initiated?" KYRIE asked.

Nero shot another glower at the man in the passenger seat.

"Facial recognition at ninety-eight percent. Genetic twins is confirmed. The likelihood of honesty is seventy-nine percent. Continue or eject?" the woman asked and Nero found himself letting out a sigh as the buzzing from the artifact in his arm reached an almost constant hum, it was kinda making his fingers numb.

"Continue. Initiate evasion," he said as he pulled a harness around himself. Dante quirked an eyebrow before the ship started to rocket forward making him gasp and grab for his own harness.

"What the hell is that thing?" the older half-demon wondered as he looked at the hologram. "Some fancy new prototype?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you going to tell me what's going on here or what?"

"My brother is after a new source of power. I swear it's always something with that guy," he smirked.

"How did you find me so fast?"

"Well, that amulet goes with two other pieces. Those pieces resonate when they're close together. It's sort of like a tracker."

"Ah, I see, so no matter what, because of this thing you guys are going to find me because you have the other two pieces."

"Pretty much."

Nero frowned at him his mind flicking quickly through all the information he currently had. He was holding a single piece of a puzzle that would gain the puzzle master a load of power and was being pursued by two demons who wanted this power. He couldn't let them have it. Who knew what they'd do with it?

He pulled back the safety on his revolver. "Give me the one you have."

"Sheesh, all these demands today. Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll put two bullets in your head, now give it to me."

Dante leaned closer to the gun. "Then go ahead," he grinned as Nero did nothing. "You shouldn't threaten unless you're actually willing-" he was cut off by a flash and a loud bang as his head snapped backwards, two holes in his head.

Nero scoffed. "I'm perfectly willing to shoot a demon," he muttered as he started looking for the other amulet. "Just figured this would be easier if you found it for me."

'_Power, I need more power…' _his arm whispered. He listened.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that comin'! Cause I really didn't either until I wrote it ;3 but it kinda makes sense in this situation without Kyrie and all that his demonic desires might get the best of him. Dante certainly isn't dead but I'm sure he'll be none too happy when he wakes up.

Also if anyone is curious 'yare' means useful. You have no idea how long it took me to look up a descriptive word that started with 'y' XD Really that scene with Kyrie was the only thing I had in mind for this prompt but it came out kinda interesting in my opinion for what it is. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 11, 2013


	84. Chapter 84 Simplicity

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 84

Theme: Simplicity

SirenaLoreley: I would worry about Nero listening to that demon voice too. I like the idea of the flying car, but I think I've only seen the end of The Fifth Element, it's a cool looking movie, but I've only seen bits and pieces and the end like 6 times when it's on TV XD I liked making Kyrie the AI just seemed to fit :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Glad you thought it was beautiful XD I thought it was a fun little plot :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Instrument-of-Creation: Thanks! ^_^ I've been working on this challenge for…a really long time now! XD I hope you've managed to catch up a bit on the other chapters, so I hope you found out that the chapters don't go in a chronological order. My timeline is actually quite a mess! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Shadowed Roses: Not sure if I'm going to continue the arc in the last chapter. I'm honestly not sure where I would take it, it's just a little taste of sci-fi :3 Hope you're not too disappointed. However, if I come up with something I might write more, it all just depends :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Yeah, Nero took a pretty dark turn last chapter :3 and I liked the idea of Kyrie being an AI that Nero created. I thought that was the coolest thing in the chapter honestly XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Ooo, fruit roll! I love those! XD Glad you liked the last chapter. Not sure if there will be more of that to come or not. Just depends on if I can think of anything else :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Yeah, things usually go badly if Vergil is around and Nero puts himself in the middle of the twins! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: DantexNero relationship**

* * *

Life is full of events that are important and memorable. Marriages, deaths, or in the case of devil slayers saving the world, making rent on time and scraping by with their lives from difficult missions. The everyday occurrences squeaked by unnoticed and unappreciated for what they were. Simple things easily forgotten but indulged in and enjoyed while they were there.

Nero giggled as he watched the television, his head resting in Dante's lap as the older male quirked an eyebrow down at him.

"What are you laughin' about, Chuckles?" he teased, it was a serious part in the movie, then again his partner had downed more than a few beers and he knew the kid couldn't handle alcohol very well, even living with a man who drank like a fish.

"That blood is so fake," he snickered.

"It's an action movie, there's been corny blood and guts flying around the entire movie and _this _is the scene you find funny?"

"Yeah, cause the rest of it was just _bad_. This isn't suppose to be bad, which is what makes it bad which makes it funny," he slurred as he sat up to reach for the glass beer bottle on the coffee table. Dante snatched it away before he could grab it and downed the rest of it himself. "Hey…"

"I think you've had enough,"

Nero let out an unintelligible mumble and shoved at his chest. "I'm not a kid damn it. I know when to stop drinkin'."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed. "That's why you always get a hangover, right?"

"You're a jerk," he murmured laying back down in his lap and letting the older man run his fingers through his hair. "This movie is terrible too," he proclaimed sleepily.

Dante chuckled. "I know, I've been saying that for the last hour and you insisted you wanted to watch it."

"…I have bad taste."

The older man laughed, "Can't be, you picked me after all."

He snorted and a grin spread across his face. "I think that cinches it." His arms flailed as the red devil made as if to push him off the sofa. "I'm just kidding! I'm joking!"

"You better be."

The young man relaxed again as he reached up to play with the zipper on his partner's shirt.

"You're not trying to undress me are you?" he sounded almost disappointed and Nero smirked.

"Nope because apparently I'm drunk, so no getting into my pants," he said, tapping the older man on the nose.

The older devil rolled his eyes and nipped at his fingers making the young man yelp and yank them away even if he knew his partner wasn't going to actually bite him. The sound he made seemed to even surprise him though and he erupted into another fit of giggles. Dante shook his head.

"It is way too easy to get you smashed."

"I'm building a tolerance," he stated simply with a breezy smile.

Dante chuckled. "Yeah, alright."

"Do you remember that day we went to the beach?" he wondered.

"Yeah, sure." He didn't know which _time _his partner was talking about of course. They'd taken to going to the beach quite often actually. Nero loved it from living and growing up on an island and it didn't cost a thing to visit the shore. However, he figured it didn't matter because Nero probably wouldn't remember this conversation when he woke up tomorrow anyway.

"The one…the one where we played around in the water, making fun of each other," Nero clarified in a slurred voice, obviously being able to tell that his partner was lying, even while incredibly intoxicated.

Now that he said it like that though…he did remember that trip.

* * *

_The day wasn't unreasonably warm which led to the boys coming to the beach on their own. The girls opted out since there was more clouds than sunshine. There were only a few people at the beach that day too since it wasn't prime swimming weather, most of the patrons there were just walking along the shore._

_Nero, however, was in the ocean faster than a gunshot, taking to it like a fish. Dante chuckled as he watched the younger male disappear under each wave as it came. He was shivering when he came up for air but smiling all the same._

"_How's the water kid?" he teased as he made his way over to the edge._

"_Come on in and find out," he offered, slicking his hair back in order to keep the salty water from dripping into his eyes. _

"_I dunno, looks pretty cold."_

_Before he had the chance to make up any other excuses however he found himself surging through the waves with a yelp as the cool water washed over his skin. He felt the pressure of Nero's ghostly arm release him before he quite reached the young man. Nero danced backwards, a wave clapping against his back and over his head as he tried to move away from his certain to be irate partner._

"_Ya scared?" Dante wondered as a shiver rippled down his back and he made his way closer to his mate._

"_Come on babe," the younger devil baited as he waved his arms towards himself._

"_Alright baby, showdown," he grinned as his arm skimmed over the water splashing it towards the younger hunter. Nero held up his arms to ward it off before letting out a laugh._

"_Shall we dance then?" he asked before returning the gesture, Dante fending it off with another splash of hit own._

"_Come and get it!" he challenged as they continued their mini water war, a wave giving one or the other an advantage once in awhile._

* * *

"You acted so funny, it was cute," Nero mumbled.

"Cute?" he asked quirking an eyebrow, that being a term he'd never heard Nero use in reference to him before. "I thought it was just obnoxious and annoying?"

Nero shook his head in a 'no' fashion. "I say that," he admitted. "But I actually like it, it's sweet. But it's a secret, shh! Don't tell okay?" he said putting one blue claw to his own lips and used his left hand to press a finger to his partner's.

"Alright, I won't tell," Dante chuckled and pulled back a bit before the young man poked him in the eye or something in his inebriation. "Who do you even think you're talking to though, kid?"

"Dante, you're a silly ass. I thought I was the drunk one." he muttered, letting his hands fall as he lightly closed his eyes.

"Yeah you are. And looks like someone is hitting their wall, eh?" he asked, placing a kiss to the young man's forehead. Nero cracked a blue orb open at the gesture.

"I'm tired. Imma go to bed," he sighed as he pushed himself into a sitting position and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Dante quirked an eyebrow and waited as his lover got to his feet, only to quickly sit back down before he lost his balance. He forced himself onto his feet again a moment later, swaying a little and grabbing onto the wall for support as he stumbled over his own feet. Dante laughed and quickly moved to his side, catching him before he could fall in the opposite direction and land on his face. The younger male leaned heavily against him almost taking both of them down to the floor as the older devil struggled to keep his own balance against the dead weight.

"Christ kid," he muttered before deciding it would be much easier to slide one arm behind Nero's knees and scoop him up. The kid didn't offer any protest and in fact, wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, nuzzling his throat.

"You're so strong…" he murmured sleepily. The things Nero said when he was drunk never ceased to amaze the red devil because a lot of the time they were things he would never say when he was sober.

"Yeah, but you're no slouch yourself."

Nero looked up and gave a crooked smile before he was set on the bed. However he refused to let go of his partner, trying to drag him down onto the mattress.

"Come to bed with me baby," he murmured.

Dante laughed. "I will babe but I gotta change my clothes first."

Nero pouted but released him, falling back onto the pillows. He was out nearly instantly.

* * *

I think this turned out really cute. It was originally going to be chapter 85, but I'm not done with my 'Twilight' prompt yet so this is gonna get bumped up. Hope you enjoyed the happy fluff and drunken Nero. XD Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 19, 2013


	85. Chapter 85 Twilight

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 84

Theme: Twilight

SirenaLoreley: Nero acts like a little kid when he's drunk, which I find immensely entertaining XD I can also see Nero swimming like a dolphin in the ocean. I just feel like he would adore the sea so I like to bring that through when I can :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I do have six senses O.O XD j/k. I'm glad I update and make you feel better :3 Drunk Nero is adorable. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: I know, super cute drunken Nero ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: I'm guessing that Dere and Tsundre are characters from something? Not sure. XD I'm sure Dante doesn't have too many problems controlling himself around Nero when he's drunk, he's just too adorable! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I know, I don't do a lot with the two of them drinking ;3 I thought it would be a cute little chapter. I'd like to see that picture actually :3 Let me know if you have a link or something. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

This chapter's theme is 'Twilight' and no, it has nothing to do with vampires, sparkly or otherwise XD I'm taking the word twilight back damn it! But also besides that, I'm submitting this as my entry for the xX-DantexNero-Xx group on DA for their 'fairytale' contest :3 Hope you all enjoy it, it's a little out there I'll admit.

**Background: AU, no background needed**

* * *

Nero grumbled profanity as he struggled against his bindings. His hands were tied behind his back, both to each other and also to the stake that his back was pressed tightly against. His demonic arm had the strength to rip the ropes apart but his left hand couldn't pull as hard in the other direction and he could feel rope burn setting in painfully on his human flesh.

The prisoner was trying really hard not to listen to the old man ranting in front of him, but the longer he wheezed on the harder it was to do so.

"It is because of this," rasped Sanctus, making a sweeping gesture with his arm toward Nero, "that we must remain ever vigilant! Even those around us... could be demons."

Nero let out a humorless laugh. "I'm the demon here, huh? Tell me then what is it I did that was so bad?"

"You are a demon. You cannot deny that you wield demonic power. All the proof needed is in your arm."

He scoffed. "I haven't done anything."

"Then you have nothing to fear from the dragon."

Nero bared his teeth in anger. "Yeah, the dragon. If he doesn't eat me you'll still just leave me out here to get devoured by wolves, or freeze, or starve to death," he snapped. "You want to know something? If I'm the demon here then I don't want to be human."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and a choked sob from a woman-not just any woman either. A young auburn haired girl. A girl he considered family. He'd trusted her, he'd believed in her not to betray him and she'd turned him in. He couldn't form any pity for her. For all she knew she'd condemned him to death.

That wasn't how it was going to play out but she didn't know that. No one but Nero did. How did he know the dragon wasn't going to eat him? Simple. He knew the dragon and…they were dating…kind of. He wasn't precisely sure what to call their relationship but the dragon wasn't going to eat him…not in the flesh tearing way anyway.

Knowing that he wasn't going to die didn't improve his mood by much however. He was a damn knight for the city. He protected them from demons and the fact they'd turned on him at the drop of a hat was enraging. He had a demonic arm, yes but that didn't change who he was. It didn't make him any less human. It didn't make him inherently evil.

They couldn't understand though. How could they? Demons were evil. Only Sparda-who was technically a dragon type demon-was an angel. They elevated a demon to a holy entity but killed any other demons as apparently Sparda and other dragons was the only possible exceptions to the rule.

The Fortunian people all left in a crowd with Sanctus leading the way. _Like a group of sheep_, Nero mused to himself. He refused to curse and scream at them or to even look at them. Instead he turned his attentions to the coming twilight. The sun's warm red glow caused a rainbow of light in the cloudless sky as it competed with the inky indigo creeping in from the east sparkling with stars like dewdrops on a fallen leaf. Twilight was the end of one day, but inevitably the birth of another would come. It felt symbolic in a way. Even when he got free he couldn't ever return to Fortuna.

He didn't know how long it was going to take the dragon to show up but he was fairly determined that he didn't want to be tied up when he appeared. He thrashed, clawed and fought with all his might against the ropes until his shoulders, arms and wrists were screaming with fatigue and he had to give up.

He let out a long sigh as he tilted his head back against the post, looking up at the sliver of moon that was available. The stars were actually rather beautiful this far from the city, no light to dim their glimmering brilliance.

He tilted his head back down again as he heard a flapping noise, one that was entirely familiar to him. The dragon landed gracefully, his body more serpentine than one might expect. He was covered in bright red scales, except for his belly which was black, and the ebony horns that were on the top of his head. The wings protruding from his back were crimson as well and thick enough to use as a shield if the situation required. There was a ridge that started on the top of his head that ran all the way down to his bladed tail that was white in hue.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? I thought only virgins got sacrificed at the stake," the dragon teased, his mouth didn't move as he spoke because he didn't need it to in his current form.

"Oh can it and get me outta here, would ya?" he muttered angrily, he was really not in the mood to be taunted.

"Hey, just 'cause the people who did this are assholes is no reason to take it out on me," he said, dipping his head down so their blue eyes met.

Nero let out a sigh of defeat and felt a slight smirk quirk his lips as his partner butted his head against his cheek in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sore, tired and pissed off so could you let me out of these ropes? Please?" he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I even get a please? How could I say no to that? You're gonna owe me though," he stated as he twisted his body around. Nero pulled his wrists apart to hold the ropes taut as the dragon's tail slashed forward and sliced the rope clean through. A second later an arm was around him, keeping his knees from buckling and collapsing to the ground.

Nero let his arms wrap around the man's neck. "Thanks Dante," he whispered into his throat before letting go. He tried to back away but the other man wouldn't let him, his arm around his waist like a steel cable. Nero didn't struggle, he was too tired.

"I'm sorry," the older male said sincerely, getting a slight nod in response. "…You want me torch the place for you?"

That got a smile. "Not before I get my stuff."

"That's the spirit!" He ruffled the young man's hair and Nero swat his hand away. "So what happened?"

"Got careless. Kyrie saw my arm."

Dante grimaced and hissed in a breath through his teeth .

"Yeah, I know. I tried to explain. I got her to calm down and told her not to tell anyone, but of course she told Credo…" he sighed and made a face like there was a bitter taste in his mouth. "They tied me up while I was still sleeping and hauled me in this morning."

Dante's gloved hand caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch. It was crazy to his mind that the one person he could trust wasn't part of his family-not even part of his city. A person he'd only known for a few months, but seemed able to accept everything about him. It was what he wanted, and it was what he needed as well.

"I need to go back one more time and get my stuff, but I have to be careful."

"We better wait until nightfall. Let's go home for now," he suggested nuzzling the young man's hair. Nero knew he was talking about his place, though it piqued his interest that he called it 'home' when he was referring to both of them. Of course, that seemed the logical choice; for Nero to stay with him. He had a few times before, so it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go home," he whispered.

* * *

Every dragon collected treasure, however every dragon had a different opinion on what treasure was. Some liked silver and gold and all that glittered and some preferred pieces of art or even rocks. Whatever the case, anyone would find out what a dragon collected if they managed to get far enough into their lair.

Nero had been to Dante's den many times, but each time, if he cared to look, he found a new devil arm, or other weapon that his counterpart had accumulated . Dante _loved_ weapons. That was how the two of them originally got to talking. The dragon was intrigued by Red Queen and Blue Rose and wanted to add them to his massive collection.

Nero's answer was a resounding 'no' with some more colorful language sprinkled in to show the disinterest he had in such a plan. Therefore Dante suggested he show how good he was at using such weapons. Nero heartily agreed to the spar.

The dragon won their fight, but found the young man enough of a challenge to be entertaining, and offered to spar with him again sometime.

Nero, with his pride stinging, had agreed immediately. After that they met once a week for months while the young knight was out on patrol. Through the meetings they learned about one another, their lives, problems and joys. They gradually became more than sparring partners. The two connected in a way they never had with anyone else. They were both half-devils, the differential in strength between them was only because Dante was older and had more time to accumulate power.

Nero could feel himself relaxing as he walked further into the cave Dante called home. After being expelled from Fortuna it was the only place he could feel safe now. The place was lit and warmed by alcoves where a red fire burned that didn't produce smoke. The 'treasure' room was enormous, lined and piled with weaponry. They always stopped there first, the dragon's icy eyes flicking around and taking a quick inventory before he darted into another tunnel.

A dragon's lair was built like a labyrinth, and Dante's was no different on that front. The first few times Nero had come he had had to stick right at his partner's side or risk getting lost in the maze. He could find his way around fairly easily now, especially to the place he assumed that Dante had taken off to-the bedroom-or chamber more accurately since the place didn't _really_ have 'rooms.'

He followed at a slow pace, taking his time to look around, letting the fingers of his devil bringer trace the alcoves in the walls, a flame reaching out to lick at his digits once in awhile. The heat didn't hurt him through the armor, which seemed strange since if someone touched it he could feel the warmth of their skin. He'd always wondered a bit about it but figured being fire retardant came from the strange appendage just like his amplified healing, strength and speed.

His left wrist had healed from the rope burn and his muscles had stopped being so sore, which was a relief at the same time it just reminded him of how burnt out he was in every other way, mentally and emotionally. The physical pain gave him something to focus on away from the idea that his own brother and sister had hogtied him, claimed him a demon and were prepared to leave him for dead.

He sighed sadly, so lost in thought he didn't even notice as Dante slipped up behind him until his arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into his chest.

"Dante-"

"Stop worrying about what they think. You are the way you are. Having demon blood doesn't make you bad and it doesn't make you good. It's actions that decide that and if they're too thick to see that then that's their problem."

Nero shook his head and disentangled himself from the embrace. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier. I'm just…tired," he said as he started again down the hallway.

Dante gently grabbed his demonic arm before he could get away completely. The motion caught his attention and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to you about something," he admitted. He hated seeing the young spitfire so down. He thought he'd almost prefer it if he were angry.

"Yeah, okay…" he said slowly, perplexed.

"I know what kind of demon you are," he stated.

Nero's puzzled expression stayed firmly in place. "You do? Well…why haven't you told me before?"

"I thought it might be better if you found out on your own, like I did."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You. I just don't want you to be so hard on yourself…so down. Fortuna made the mistake, not you. You're a dragon, just like me, Nero."

His blue eyes looked up sharply at first confused, then relieved then, suddenly, disbelieving. "Don't lie to me."

"I ain't lyin' kid. No reason to,"

Nero met his icy gaze head on, searching for any sign of weakness. Any sign that he wasn't being entirely truthful, but could find none. "I can't be," he said finally.

"And why can't you?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for words. "I can't…I can't turn into a dragon like you can. I can't be a dragon." As much as he would like to be. He hated himself for it, but he still wanted to be accepted-or if not accepted, he at least wanted the people of Fortuna to know that they were wrong about him.

"Is that the problem?" Dante smirked.

"Well, yeah. It's kinda a major one," he pointed out flatly.

"It's because you haven't unlocked it yet. Unleashing your devil side isn't fun, quite the opposite actually."

"What do you have to do?"

"Well, you have to reach the verge of death," he explained as he scratched the back of his head, before continuing haltingly. "Where the only thing that's keeping you alive is that little bit of demonic power you've tapped into before…and you realize that it's bigger…a lot bigger than you thought it was. You can't reach it unless you really want it…unless you have something you really need to live for. Then it…just _happens_, it's all yours, but…" he trailed off, searching for words to explain.

"But what?"

"That's where it's dangerous. That moment is where you see…where you realize if you control the demonic power, or it controls you."

His eyes widened slightly. Well…that was terrifying. He didn't particularly like the amount of influence his demonic instincts were having already-and getting _more_ of that?

"Heh," he nervously scratched his nose. "I don't think I'm really ready for any more of that."

He smirked. "Probably not, but when the time comes I'm sure you'll handle it just fine," the older male commented as he kissed his forehead

* * *

_Later that night…_

Nero let the darkness mask him as he carefully slipped between the guards on patrol of the Fortunian wall. He used to be on said patrols so he knew where the gaps were. That was the hardest part of his trip back to the city. There was a strict curfew so there was no one out this late-or, this early to be more accurate. The streets were his, though he still kept away from the gas street lamps as he made his way to his old home.

The lights were out, just as he'd expected. He moved around to the back of the house and used his bringer to launch himself up onto the windowsill of his old room. He tried to pull the glass open but quickly realized that it had been locked. He never locked his window so Kyrie or Credo must have…

He jumped down and went to the garden near the back of the lawn, rolling one of the decorative rocks to retrieve the spare key for the house. It would be more dangerous to go in through the door, but he'd never get away with breaking the window.

He quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside. His heart wretched as the need to call out, wanting to announce his presence with an 'I'm home.' He bit his tongue and closed the door, locking it behind him and leaving the key on the counter. He'd probably go back out through the window rather than walk all the way back through the house.

He walked through the kitchen and into the living room, rolling his steps as to mute them. He took the stairs two at a time, careful to skip the squeaky one three from the top. His room was the furthest back of course so he had to be careful as he tiptoed down the hall past Kyrie's room, then Credo's. His heart lunged into his throat when he heard a shuffle from his brother's room, letting out a slow breath of relief when all returned to silence.

The door to his old room was left open a crack, allowing him to avoid the noise of turning the knob. When he looked inside however he saw that his room had been taken apart completely. His clothes were all torn out of the closet, presumably filling the bags laying on the floor. The bed was stripped, all photos he'd had on the walls were taken down.

'_Well they didn't waste any time,' _he thought bitterly. _'Then again, maybe they felt guilty so they couldn't bear the thought that all my worldly possessions were two doors down.'_

Nero didn't need a lot of his stuff, mostly clothes and of course his weapons. He didn't spot Red Queen or Blue Rose right off the bat and he really hoped they were here somewhere and the Order hadn't confiscated them. It was one thing to break into his old house-he knew this place like the back of his hand, it was a completely different matter to break into headquarters. They were armed and guarded to the teeth and he hadn't done many patrols there.

Nero quietly went through a few of the bags, throwing things he wanted to take with him into another bag. He'd still been unable to find his weapons, but he wasn't too worried yet. They were probably in one of the bags so he continued looking.

He paused when he heard a noise, like someone entering the room-he hadn't closed the door behind him so it very well could have been someone coming in without him really noticing! He whirled around and felt white-hot pain flare through his chest. He screamed and felt blood spattering his lips, filling his mouth as he grabbed the blade; his blade, Red Queen. He looked up at Credo's face, it held nothing but hate and contempt for the 'demon' that was suppose to be his brother. It was like he thought Nero had a choice in the matter.

"Credo," he croaked. "Credo stop, please."

"You don't belong here demon."

"I am a demon Credo," he admitted. "…but that doesn't make me bad." It hurt to breathe, but he continued regardless. "Good and evil is in what you do…not what you are."

"All demons are evil."

Nero found irony in that statement and released a breathy chuckle. "Sparda was a demon." As he spoke he felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor. His lower position only gave the Captain better leverage to plunge the blade in deeper.

"How dare you!?"

Nero let out another howl of agony, but it was cut short as blood filled his mouth and choked him.

"Credo!" The voice belonged to Kyrie, sounding horrified and frightened at the same time. To Nero it sounded very far away. Black was starting to cloud over his vision and he could feel an abyss, that must have been death, opening to swallow him up. At the same time his arm flashed a bright blue and he could feel that power, the huge well of it that could be all his if he just gave a little something in return, just a little piece of his soul.

He tapped into it and a blue explosion surrounded him, but he paid it no mind, too busy with the demands for power, destruction and revenge trying to infiltrate his mind. He gathered his wits and started to dispel the urges. He didn't need more power, what good was it with no one to share it with? He didn't need destruction, what was the use of it? And he really didn't want revenge. Taking revenge on the people he cared about for making a decision they didn't fully grasp made no sense whatsoever. Rationalizing those thoughts, he was able to push them away, but the rested on the edge of his consciousness. He was in control for now.

He opened his eyes to find everything was sharply in focus, the pain and gaping wound in his chest were gone, as was Red Queen. He also seemed…higher. He looked down at himself and gasped. He had at some point assumed the form of an honest to goodness dragon! He looked much like his devil bringer did normally, covered in a thick rust-colored hide with thicker dark blue scales in vital areas. He also noticed stripes of glowing flesh down his back and sides. He even had huge dark blue wings, however due to the cramped space they were tucked up against his body, along with his tail.

So Dante really wasn't lying. He actually was a dragon. Who would've thought? He was so busy marveling at himself he'd completely forgotten about the two humans in the room. He looked down when he heard a murmur. The blast of his trigger had knocked Kyrie and Credo back. The female was unconscious, but his brother was standing, using the wall behind him for support.

"Dragon…you're a…"

"Demon," Nero interrupted. "Remember?"

"No-I mean I didn't know-"

"You weren't wrong Credo," he replied plainly.

"I don't understand why it's so hard for you guys to accept Sparda was _good_, and a demon, and a dragon. I just can't figure out why it's so damn incompatible." Dante spoke up from his perch in the broken out window. He'd felt Nero's power spike and assumed something bad had happened. Seemed he hadn't been too far off.

"Who are you?" Credo demanded, but Dante ignored him as he was wont to do.

"You make a pretty good dragon there kid, but if you don't want to break anything else you might want to take it down a few notches."

Nero took a deep breath, and could feel the power ebbing away from him until there was a gentle flare of blue light and he returned to human form. He stumbled, feeling weaker than a kitten and was kept from hitting the floor by Dante's arm going around him to steady him. He blinked at the fact that Red Queen was in his hand now, but decided now wasn't the time to question it.

Credo looked between the two of them incredulously. "You're both dragons."

"Uh, yes." Dante said, words slightly clipped. He was the only one here who could have hurt Nero enough to initiate his trigger response, so he wasn't terribly happy with the brunette.

"It's okay," Nero whispered to his partner before turning his attention back to his brother. "Where's my gun? Blue Rose."

"Uh, over there," the Captain gestured next to the door. No wonder Nero hadn't noticed it, it was behind him the whole time. The younger half-devil's right arm shot out and snatched it up. "What are you going to do?" Credo asked.

"I'm getting my stuff and leaving," he said, as though it were terribly obvious.

"But you can come back! You're a dragon, the people-"

"Turned on me at the drop of a hat!" he snapped angrily. "And so did you. I don't _trust_ any of you, why would I want to come back?"

Credo looked shocked, as though this thought hadn't even occurred to him. "Nero, I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. You were _wrong _about me. I'm not evil and I never was. It wouldn't have mattered if I was a dragon, or any other kind of demon. I would never hurt you like you hurt me. That's why I'm leaving. If I can't even trust the people that I live with-that have known me my whole life, then there's no one in this city I can believe in. This is goodbye Credo. I'm never coming back," he stated, picking up the bag on the floor he'd thrown some of his clothes into earlier and putting it over his shoulder. He frowned when he looked at his sister. "Tell Kyrie I'm sorry if I hurt her. Come on Dante, let's go."

The red clad devil had been uncharacteristically silent, though it was probably because of the gravity of the situation. He nodded at Nero's comment before heading back over to the window and leaping out. Nero had regained enough of his strength to follow suit. Credo followed to the window.

"Nero, wait, please-" he stopped when he saw Dante had become a large red dragon and Nero climbed on his back. He'd flown with his partner more than a few times and figured this would be easier than sneaking back out of the city. Changing back into his own dragon form and flying was out of the question. He didn't have the energy to do it again yet and he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to fly without some practice.

"Don't come looking for me. I'm happy and accepted where I'm going,"

Dante made a kind of purring noise at that, Nero smirked and patted the side of his scaly neck.

"Yeah, come on ya big lizard, let's go home."

"Does that make you a little lizard?" he asked cheekily before launching himself off the ground and into the sky.

Nero chuckled as he relaxed, watching the sun peeking over the horizon, dawning a new day. The first day of his new life. "Yeah. I guess it does."

* * *

I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. And, as a bonus this is probably one of the longest chapters in a really long time. I hope you guys enjoyed the little bit of fantasy. If you'd like to see what I think the boys look like in their dragon forms check out my DA account :3 That's all for now. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 27, 2013


	86. Chapter 86 Game

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 86

Theme: Game

SirenaLorely: Glad you liked the last chapter :3 I am lengthening it in order to submit it to the Fairytale contest on DA so I'm really excited to work on it some more. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: I'm glad you liked it. I know, poor Nero always seems to get kicked out of Fortuna but he gets a happy ending at the end of the day. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Lots of angst last chapter, I was just feeling it I guess XD I'm glad you liked it though :3 Thanks for the info about Dere and Tsundere, I did not know that XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: I really liked the idea of them being dragons as well. I had a lot of fun with it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kitsunie: Yep, that makes Nero a little lizard XD I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I'm glad last chapter was a bit of an early birthday present-you can think of this one as a late present if you like ;) …Like a month late I guess but still! The last prompt is getting seriously expanded upon and will become a one or two-shot piece that can stand on its own when I'm finished-or that's the plan anyway XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I have been doing a lot of AU, I've noticed too. I guess I've just been thinking up a lot of ideas that don't work in canon but I really want to do anyway :3 Hopefully the next few chapters will be in universe! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

2326: The last prompt is getting seriously expanded upon and will become a one or two-shot piece that can stand on its own when I'm finished-or that's the plan anyway XD So hope you look forward to that :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

LunaOculi: I'm glad I was original enough to turn a cliché idea into something new and interesting! :3 This whole challenge is full of anything you could want, it's a rollercoaster no matter how you slice it really so I hope you're enjoying the ride!

L. K. Heinrich: I know, it's weird the way the Order of the Sword is, isn't it? XD I get all confused if I try to think about it too much. I agree, I think Dante does have more weapons and such in 1 than he does in 4 XD Maybe he did some spring cleaning? Got robbed? No idea XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: DantexNero long standing relationship**

* * *

Nero had finally learned how to play the game, Dante mused to himself as he looked at the note on the desk. He'd played cleverly for several days, building tension. The kid knew that as aloof and standoffish as Dante seemed the man was terribly observant and sharp. He noticed everything, just kept it to himself unless he could make a joke of it.

Nero had been staying out late, when pressed about it he just gave a coy smile and a 'you'll have to wait and see.' Truthfully it was driving Dante nuts. He couldn't stand not knowing what his lover was planning. He'd even attempted to follow when he left one day, but the kid realized he was being tailed and cut through Love Planet. The two hunters went there somewhat often when they had time to kill and wanted to have some fun. The girls loved them and so if Dante tailed him in there the young man would notice immediately as the girls would give the red devil away.

So instead he had to play it cool, which was fine. He'd had a lot of practice with it. Nero wasn't fooled however and was constantly tossing knowing grins at him. Cocky little bastard.

It seemed that now the next step was his. He'd just gotten back from a little walk and found the note laying on the desk. It was written in Nero's nearly illegible scrawl. There was an address and a challenge.

'_Come get me whenever you're ready. I'm waiting.'_

How could he resist that?

* * *

The first stop he hadn't anticipated. It was a small shop he recognized as a place to go for ritual supplies and organic food. He knew the shop keeper was albino but couldn't remember her name. Nero and Lady knew her better than he did. He walked inside, looking around curiously. The woman was indeed there and smiled at him. He offered a smirk in response.

"Dante, right?"

"You got it babe," he winked and she lightly shook her head as she ducked behind the counter, resurfacing with a brown paper bag that was stapled shut.

'Do not open' was printed with black marker, and it was followed by another address. This one was written in looping, feminine strokes that didn't match his partner's writing. However he knew this must be part of the game. A scavenger hunt, and he presumed Nero was the last thing he'd find in the end.

The next stop was a chocolate shop and he was handed another paper bag with an address. What the hell was in the bags? It was making him positively crazy with curiosity, but if he opened the bags they would rip and prove he hadn't followed the directions. He would just have to wait and see.

He went on to the next address which piqued his interest as it appeared to be a sex shop. The idea of it had Dante's mind reeling on what Nero had gotten him to pick up _here_. Still, he couldn't let his curiosity get the better of him-yet-and carried the three small bags with him to the next destination.

He folded his arms and tilted his head when he arrived, a smirk twisting his lips. Love Planet. Of course. It was still early for people to be hitting this particular venue so there weren't too many people there yet.

That made it easy for him to get inside. At least two girls recognized him instantly, he was a bit hard to miss with his distinctive white hair and red trench coat. The girls were all around him a moment later and he smirked and basked in their attention.

"Come on ladies, no need to inflate his ego any more than it already is."

Dante's smirk remained firmly in place as his gaze settled on the other white haired male. Nero strolled up, his chest covered only by a black tee shirt that clung to the ridges of his chest, tight fitting jeans and his boots. His arm was proudly on display, he'd decided to stop hiding it at this point and most of the girls at Love Planet were comfortable about it. There weren't many patrons inside yet either and most of them were still sober enough not to bother the guy with the demonic arm.

"Hey there kid," he grinned. "Picked up your shopping for you." He shook the paper bags and saw the other male fight off a bigger grin as he walked through the girls in front of him.

"That was thoughtful," he said, reaching as if to take the bags but in a flash he had both of Dante's wrists and something snapped around them.

"Hey-" he gasped, looking down at the zip tie that was keeping his hands firmly tied in front of him as the girls around them giggled. "You ladies knew about this and you didn't warn me?"

Nero chuckled as he took the bags from his partner's fingers this time. "It's because it's a surprise baby. The rest of this is gonna have to be behind closed doors, sorry girls," he offered before shooting his partner a suggestive wink, taking one of his hands in his own demonic one and leading him to the back. The girls continued to snicker and whisper but they didn't follow.

"What are you up to?" Dante wondered as they made their way into the back halls where more 'private' parties could be conducted in the club.

"I just told you it's a surprise. You don't listen so well," he chuckled, opening one of the doors in the hallway and tugging his partner inside before locking the door behind them. The room was lit by small collections of unscented candles scattered about the room. There were a few tables off to the side but the main focus was the huge bed in the center. Nero led him over and pushed him back to sit on the mattress.

Dante grinned as his partner examined him for a minute. "Admiring the view or what kid?"

"Not as much as I will in a minute. I gotta free your hands to get your clothes off, but no getting handsy," he warned before sliding one of his claws between Dante's wrists and snapping off the zip tie. The older male held his hands open, palms out to show he wasn't going to touch, moving them outward as Nero got closer, straddling his waist as he slowly unbuckled his jacket before unzipping his shirt. They were close enough to kiss, their lips a fraction apart. Neither one of them made the movement that would seal them together. They were building up to it but the time wasn't yet.

Nero moved closer, turning his head to breathe against the shell of his partner's ear as he pushed the clothing off his shoulders. Dante felt goose bumps prickle over his skin and Nero hadn't even really _touched_ him yet. The older man was considering laying his hands on his partner when his thoughts were broken by Nero's husky whisper.

"Can you move up onto the bed for me babe?"

He nodded mutely and the younger devil got off him so he could move backwards to the head of the bed. While he moved Nero opened one of the paper bags, retrieving an object that jangled slightly as he got it out. He turned back to the older male, revealing a pair of cuffs, the chain connecting the two very thick with a latch in the middle to attach to the headboard.

"Are you gonna let me put these on you?" he wondered.

Dante found himself smirking. "If you're not careful I might just turn this whole thing around and you'll be the one chained up,"

Nero lightly laughed. "But then you won't know what I have planned. Isn't your curiosity killing you?"

Dante let out a light snort, but stayed still as his partner came over, straddling his hips again before gently taking one wrist and enclosing it in the circlet of metal, then the other, before securing him to the headboard.

"That was much easier than I anticipated. You really must be dying to know what I'm going to do," he chuckled

"What can I say? You got me intrigued," he explained relaxing back onto the pillows he was resting on.

"That was sort of the idea," the younger man explained leaning forward to press their foreheads together, staring into the other's eyes for a moment before Nero pulled away. His right arm snatched out to grab all of the paper bags and bring them back to him before tearing them open. Dante watched so attentively that it made Nero chuckle. He revealed a blindfold and the older man looked at it curiously, unsure if it was a good thing or not.

"Don't worry, it's just for now," Nero smirked before placing it over his partner's eyes. Losing his sight made Dante much more submissive, especially given that he was tied up as well. The blindfold also made his skin more sensitive to every touch, which was exactly what the younger hunter wanted with what he was going to do next.

He reached into another bag, careful to make as little noise as possible and retrieved a bottle of massage oil. He'd never done anything like this before but, there was a first time for everything. He wanted Dante to remember tonight.

He poured some of the oil into his palm, it was scented lightly like lavender and he could tell his partner could smell it as he shifted slightly and seemed to be trying to figure out what Nero was doing. He rubbed his hands together to warm the oil before starting a few feather light touches to his partner. Dante jumped a little at the first touch, but after a few more found himself relaxing.

Nero caressed all over his chest, shoulders and stomach, even running his hands over the older man's restrained arms. His touches were gentle, just warming him up before starting to add more pressure, making longer and firmer strokes, starting at the hem of his pants and working his way slowly up his body. It felt amazing as the young man's nimble fingers gently worked into knotted and tensed muscles, loosening them and turning his body to jelly.

He leaned up to work on Dante's broad shoulders, his lips hovering at the corner of his partner's mouth.

"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered, his hands slowly moving over Dante's neck, behind his ears and over his strong jaw.

The older devil let out a low purr of content. "Just trying to figure out what I did to deserve it."

"Maybe I was just feeling benevolent today," he smirked.

"If that's what it is I gotta find a way to make you feel benevolent more often," he breathed.

Nero smiled. "Glad you're enjoying it."

The younger male finished his massage, pleased with the results as Dante laid completely relaxed under him. The red devil had been pretty tense after being bound, as Nero assumed he would be. It wasn't that Dante didn't trust him, he just had trouble giving up control, even if he enjoyed it afterward.

Nero slowly started to unbuckle Dante's belt, pulling it free of the loops and placing it aside. "These getting uncomfortable yet?" he teased, his hand ghosting over the bulge in his pants.

Dante let out a soft gasp at the contact. "A bit."

Nero took his time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before slowly pulling them off. Dante arched his hips off the bed to help with the process.

"Not often I get to see you like this," the younger slayer commented trailing his hands over the inside of his partner's legs as he settled in between them.

"Well, you're the _only_ one who's ever seen me like this if that's any consolation," he smirked.

Nero found himself grinning as well, not that Dante could see it. "Maybe it is."

"So what are you hoping to get out of this game of yours?"

"That makes me sound a little selfish, don't you think?" he asked with a smirk, climbing up over his lover.

"Well you gonna answer?" Dante grinned in response.

Nero chuckled as he pulled the blindfold off the older man. "I want you to beg," he said simply.

Challenge sparked in Dante's blue hues. "Beg, huh? You're gonna have to rip that from my throat _kid_."

"I expected nothing less, and I'm prepared for that because it'll be worth it to hear you screaming my name," he whispered huskily, his icy blue orbs boring into those of his lover.

"I don't think you have the patience," he baited, rolling his body up against his partner. Nero placed his demonic hand against Dante's chest to stop him a grin on his lips.

"I think you underestimate my abilities," he murmured, before lightly meshing their lips together, his tongue lashing out to meet Dante's as they wrestled for dominance.

Nero pulled back first, sliding down his lover's body, his fingers grazing over his skin as he went. Once he was kneeling between Dante's legs again he grabbed one of the bags, this time producing a tube of lube.

Dante watched with half-lidded blues as his partner cracked the seal and partially twisted the cap off, before placing it aside. The unknown and the anticipation were making him crazy, but it wouldn't be the only thing driving him mad if Nero had anything to say about it.

His fingertips lightly traced the older male's inner thighs, rewarded by the little shiver his partner gave in response. He moved up slightly, caressing the crease where his legs met his body. The red devil growled softly. He liked the sensation but he was getting impatient.

"Getting antsy?" Nero teased him, his eyes all but glowing with a predatory gleam. "All you have to do is ask."

"Ask what?" he breathed.

"For me to put my mouth on your cock," he replied innocently, one fingertip running up the side of his length.

Dante couldn't hide the shudder that ran down his spine at the words and the touch, but he wasn't about to give in so easily. "You'll do what you want to do."

"I might," he teased leaning forward so his warm breath washed across the swollen head of his partner's member, before flicking his tongue out to graze it. Dante's breath hitched and his back arched slightly. "I'd tease a lot less if you do what I ask though."

"Never," he taunted with a grin.

Challenge sparked in Nero's blue orbs as he leaned back a little bit to blow air gently on the sensitive organ. Dante tensed but held himself still. The younger devil smirked and continued the action, stimulating him with only his warm breath as his hands occupied themselves with running over his lover's inner thighs.

It took a little while but Dante finally growled, his resolve faltering.

"All you have to do is ask…" Nero reminded.

"Please…" He clenched his jaw.

"Please?" the young man grinned.

"Ugh, please suck me," he growled.

Nero didn't waste any time teasing him further, just grabbed his hips firmly and engulfed him with his mouth. Dante moaned his hips jerking at the sudden stimulation. The younger man slowly pulled back up the length before releasing it with a pop. "Just a sec," he promised at his lover's low rumble of disapproval.

He grabbed the tube he'd set aside earlier and quickly opened it, pouring some of the lube onto his human fingers. With that he laid it aside again. His demonic arm gripped Dante's hip once more, mindful of his talons.

His tongue lashed out against the sensitive slit of the shaft before his lips enclosed the head, sucking roughly before sliding down again. The action caused his lover to relax again, letting out soft gasps and moans as the kid's talented tongue tormented him.

He was so caught up that he barely noticed one of Nero's slick fingers gently circling his entrance before breeching it, allowing him to adjust to the sensation as he slowly bobbed his head. He slowly added the second digit, curling and twisting them until his partner let out a moan, signaling he'd found what he was looking for. He pressed against the bundle of nerves again, allowing a third finger to slide inside.

The older devil's breath came in gasps as he tried to buck into Nero's mouth and push down against those teasing fingers. He was getting so close…just a little more and…

Nero pulled away, making his lover whimper at the loss of contact.

"You bastard…" he growled breathlessly.

The young man grinned as he licked his lips. "Sorry babe. Not yet." he whispered, running his hands up his lover's chest, his talons scraping across the skin in a way that made the red devil shiver.

"You damn tease," he smirked, his breath still harsh and fast.

The younger man smiled back before pulling away to sit up on his knees and flick open his belt buckle. His jeans were uncomfortably tight and he really didn't need them on anymore. Dante watched with half-lidded eyes as his partner shimmied out of his remaining clothing, leaving them both in identical states of undress.

With that out of the way he leaned up to caress the older man's jaw, his stubble tickling against his human hand. He moved forward to kiss him softly.

"What do you want me to do now babe?" he whispered their electric blue gazes meeting.

The red devil leaned up a bit to nip his partner's pouty lower lip.

"Fuck me," he whispered hotly. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"But is it what you want?"

A beat of silence as the older slayer regarded him before a smile twitched his lips. "Hell yes."

The words sent a rush of heat through Nero and he kissed his mate again, all hunger and passion, his demonic hand buried in shaggy platinum hair. When they broke apart a strand of saliva connected them, until Dante licked it away.

"Now, if you would please hurry up?" he purred, rolling his body up a bit since his hands were still being held.

Nero chuckled. "Okay." He pulled away a bit to grab the lube again so he could slick himself up before pressing against his lover's entrance.

Dante let out a soft impatient sound and the younger male smirked.

"What was that?" he murmured.

"Damn it Nero, stop teasing me," he hissed.

"So eager…I don't think I've ever seen you like this Dante," he whispered, placing one of his hands on his partner's hip before starting to slowly push inside. Dante arched his back a bit, letting out a sigh at the mix of pain and pleasure as Nero fully sheathed himself inside, his human hand caressing the elder's length.

"Is that better?"

"Move," he rumbled, eyes closing lightly as he pressed his hips back against his lover. When the younger devil didn't move he cracked one blue eye open. "You're not gonna hurt me kid."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he teased, laying a kiss on his lover's jaw.

Dante let out a soft growl of defeat, knowing what it was his partner was after. "Nero, please, fuck me, _move_!"

The younger devil smirked before starting to do as he was asked, rocking in and out of his lover, slowly at first before picking up speed, stroking Dante in time with his movements. The older hunter sighed, hitching one leg over his lover's hip to let him press in deeper. A moan escaped his throat as white light flashed in front of his eyes when the younger man hit the sweet spot inside him. Nero groaned as his lover's muscles clenched around him in pleasure as though they never wanted to let him go. The feeling was incredible and he made sure to angle to hit the bundle of nerves with each thrust of his hips.

He was rewarded for his accuracy as Dante writhed against his bonds, moaning and rolling his hips up to meet Nero's movements. He hadn't ever seen his lover so wonton, he seemed to usually hold some kind of control in place, but it seemed Nero had broken through it, his patience paying off immensely. Each cry of his name made heat coil tighter in his belly.

Nero's fingers tangled in his lover's hair, gently tugging the strands, causing the red devil to tilt his head back a bit. The younger hunter leaned forward to kiss and nip his throat.

"_Mine_," he whispered against the skin, making Dante shiver, his hands clenching as his demonic instincts raged against the idea he belonged to _anyone. _While rationally he knew he was Nero's just as much as Nero was his it still rankled, causing red sparks to tickle over his skin. They were stopped abruptly when his lover gave a slight snarl and nipped his neck hard enough to draw a few beads of blood.

"Mine," he repeated and Dante let his head fall back, exposing his throat fully. He got a pleased purr in response. Dante had willingly submitted to be being bound, being touched, being fucked and now allowed himself to submit to Nero's will completely, he trusted his partner, there was no danger, even his demonic instincts finally went silent on the subject.

"Nero," he whispered, his legs wrapped tightly around his partner's hips, welcoming him deeper into his body. "Harder…Faster."

Nero felt a smirk tug at his lips, who was he to deny such a request? He rocked faster, each thrust making pleasure arc through both of them. Their breathing was harsh and heavy, groans and growls falling from their lips. The air became hot and sticky, closing in around them like they were a magnet for it.

Dante felt himself starting to come undone, "Nero…so…close," he groaned, bucking against the younger man's hand.

"Give it to me Dante…Come for me," he hissed huskily into his ear.

The red devil felt himself tip over the edge, painting their chests and stomachs with pearly white fluid with a cry of his lover's name. Nero gasped harshly as Dante's already tight walls constricted around him, the heat in his own belly exploded as he filled the man below him with his own seed, his teeth sinking deeply into his shoulder, his demonic instincts demanding he claim his mate.

The two panted and collapsed into a sweaty, sticky tangle of limbs. Neither one of them able to move until they caught up with their breath. Nero brushed his fingers across his partner's jaw.

"Was that worth all the teasing?" he asked.

"Yeah…I think so," he breathed, a dazed expression lingering on his face before blinking slightly back into focus when he tried to move his hands and found he was still chained up. "Can you-?" he started but Nero was already gingerly shifting position to sit up and undo the cuffs. The elder's wrists were red from struggling against the bindings, but they hadn't drawn blood.

With that done Nero shifted over to lay next to his partner instead of on top of him. Dante wrapped an arm around his waist, making a light smile grace his lips before leaning over to kiss the older devil.

"I love you Dante," he murmured.

"I love you too," he replied, pecking his lips again.

"I've got one more surprise for you," the younger stated with a smirk.

Dante quirked an eyebrow, interest piqued. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded and grabbed the last bag. With his free hand he brushed back his lover's hair. "Close your eyes," he murmured.

Dante looked at him a moment longer before giving a little shrug and letting his blue hues fall closed. Nero opened the bag with a crinkle of paper and Dante cracked his eye open slightly.

"No peeking," the younger hunter chastised him and he closed his eye again with a chuckle. "Open your mouth." The older hunter hesitated and it was Nero's turn to laugh. "It's not a trick, I promise."

Dante sighed but did what he was told and felt something touch his tongue-tasted like chocolate. He remembered where the last bag had to be from, the chocolate shop, and bit down. He opened his eyes and laughed lightly as strawberry juice dripped down his chin. Nero leaned forward to lick the sweet juice away with a smirk.

"I meant to get these out earlier but I figured I'd tormented you enough." he murmured, biting into one himself.

The older hunter smiled and gently tugged his partner closer and Nero relaxed against his side, handing over another chocolate-covered strawberry.

"How in the world did you come up with all this?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that. Did you have fun?" he asked coyly.

"Yeah, you tricky little minx. I knew you were up to something."

"That was the idea. I wanted you to know I was doing something, just not exactly what," he chuckled licking chocolate off his talons.

"Well, it was a fun little game you created here, kid. I'd love to see you outdo yourself," he chuckled.

Nero laughed. "Don't bet on it. It's your turn to play the game old man, see if you can keep up."

* * *

I swear…I have been working on this prompt since the last one and JUST finished it today. So, sorry it took so long but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway, it's soooo long! XD Thanks for reading everyone, please leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 1, 2013


	87. Chapter 87 Numb

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 87

Theme: Numb

HikariNoTenshi-San: I love da cuddles, they are adorable, especially after kinky sexy times XD I've read stories where Nero accidentally takes an aphrodisiac, those are funny. NO! NOT THE GAME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero is a tricky minx XD I really wanted the two to play a sexy game and I like the way it worked out :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lulu242-a: Glad you like the places my imagination goes XD I think your English is fine, most of us native speakers seem to butcher it more XD Don't worry about forgetting to sign in, happens to the best of us! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Oh no! I killed your M&Ms? That's awful! XD Glad you liked the prompt though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Well, it says you logged in if that's any help! Everybody loves it when Nero gets his way! XD I know, a massage would be awesome…especially from Nero…XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Zer0Espada: OMG. You read this WHOLE THING in 2 days? That's commitment man! XD I'm really glad you've enjoyed them so far! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 71, several months after DMC3**

* * *

Dante gasped as his eyes shot open. His heart pounded against his ribs and adrenaline rushed through his veins like liquid fire, setting him on edge as he tried to catch his breath. His head pulsed in a painful rhythm, hung over from the drinks he'd downed a few hours previously. He groaned as he sat up, wiping his hands over his face to try to calm down.

The room smelled like sweat and sex and he was naked. However, upon glancing over he found whoever he'd brought home with him was long gone, leaving only the faintest traces of perfume. He sighed. Well, that went one avenue of distraction.

He twisted to put his feet on the floor, grabbing a pair of boxers on the carpet. Bending over caused another wave of pain to split his skull and he clenched his teeth against it.

'_Damned nightmares,'_ he thought bitterly, pinching the bridge of his nose before attempting to get up. He was still jittery, images bombarding his mind's eye. He needed to get rid of them. The best way he'd found was partying until he collapsed, but he was finding it less and less effective, his demonic blood becoming more tolerant of the alcohol poured into his system.

He leaned heavily on the railing of the stairs as he shambled down them. The office was dark, the streetlight outside having been knocked out last week. It wasn't like he needed it to see anyway.

The red devil made it over to the desk and collapsed into his chair trying to remember what he had to drink here, that should at least postpone his hangover a little longer and help him black out again.

Beer wouldn't work, he'd have to drink a few bottles to get any effect and it would probably just make him sick first. He looked at the desk drawer for a minute before sliding it open to show a bottle of Jack Daniels he had stowed away inside. He'd bought it a short while ago but for what he couldn't currently remember, not that it really mattered.

He drew it from the drawer and looked at the amber liquid. It looked like ink in the dark. Ink he hoped would help him blot out some of the memories written on the pages of his mind. A little of the whiskey was missing, the seal already broken allowing him to open the bottle easily.

He hesitantly put the bottle to his lips and poured a full mouthful passed them. He swallowed hastily and it scorched all the way down his throat, making him cough and choke, closing his eyes against tears as his sinuses burned.

'_Too much at once,_' he thought clearing his throat before leaning back in his chair, kicking his feet up comfortably on the edge. Warmth radiated from his belly and he took another, smaller, slug of the whiskey, it wasn't as if there was anyone to see he'd made a fool of himself anyway.

As his jittery energy drifted away and his mind started to lose distinctness on the edges it focused more on what he was trying to avoid. His nightmare. His memory. Vergil…his brother, his twin. How corrupt the older twin had become, going so far as to accept death than to see things Dante's way. To fight demons instead of becoming them. His hand clenched unconsciously at the memory of the slice on his palm.

He took another swallow of booze. Damn it, why wouldn't it go away? Why couldn't he just forget already? Why did he have to endure this? Why did it have to hurt so much? Why didn't he just give up?

He needed to distract himself and looked around, his eyes falling on the picture of his mother. He couldn't see it very well in the dark but he knew what it looked like. Usually the image was a well placed kick in the ass, motivating him to try to keep what happened to her from happening to others. To protect people and make her proud of him.

'_Bet you're real proud right now, eh mom?'_ he thought bitingly to himself. Tonight the image was just painful and he reached forward to gently lay the frame down on its face.

"_Without might you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself."_

"Shut up Vergil. I got nothing left to protect anyway," he told the empty room. Nothing to protect except the status quo. He was a one man army. One man against the entire underworld, following in daddy's footsteps as it would undoubtedly be what took his life as well. Not that any of Sparda's family had gone peacefully so far.

He protected humans, humanity. Yes, it sounded lofty and worthwhile, romanticized even. What had it really gotten him though? His family dead. Few people he really considered friends, none he could speak to seriously, not that he wanted to talk to anyone about this he just wanted it to go away. He wanted the pain to be numbed.

He took another large swallow of the whiskey that had him coughing and choking again but as soon as he caught his breath he took another just as large. Just drink it all away. The booze, his memories, his liver, he didn't care. He was giving up on it all, but like taking an aspirin for a broken bone it wouldn't do anything but numb the pain and wouldn't help anything heal. He wasn't sure what could help him heal, how could he live with himself?

'_I wonder if…'_ he began to think, and he knew it was a dangerous thought but he couldn't stop it. _'I wonder if Vergil really is dead.'_

Definitely dangerous. That question almost upset him more from the implications than just accepting his brother was dead and gone. But…what if he wasn't? As one of Sparda's descendants demons seemed to recognize them almost instantly. So, even if Vergil had survived the fall he took it couldn't have been for long and Dante couldn't do anything to help him even if he wanted to. Vergil had taken his half of the Perfect Amulet, locking the gate forever.

What happened when one died in hell anyway? Did they simply cease to exist? Did their soul travel to another part of hell? Were they reborn or reincarnated somehow? He didn't know.

His brother was weak after their last confrontation. Weak and half-crazed about his failure as though he wouldn't let it stand and he'd be back to correct it. He let out a shaky sigh as his stomach churned at the very idea of Vergil coming back. He had wanted to help his brother in the end. They were _brothers _and the last family they had.

Dante took another long drag from the bottle and pinched the bridge of his nose, convincing himself the tears welling up behind his eyes were from the alcohol.

* * *

I really like the tone of this chapter. I know it's dark but I was sort of in a mood for it recently. The next chapter has some dark themes to it as well, once I finish :3 My grandmother was in the hospital recently, gave us all a bit of a scare. She's alright now though, thankfully. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 8, 2013


	88. Chapter 88 Nowhere and Nothing

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 88

Theme: Nowhere and Nothing

Zer0Espada: I hope things are going better for you since last chapter. This one is a little dark as well :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, I feel like Dante hides it well much of the time, but there has to be some long, lonely nights in his life. He can't keep it all inside all the time :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: I know, Dante lost everyone he ever loved under some pretty crappy circumstances. In the last chapter it was just after DMC3 so the only person he technically has is Lady, who in the timeframe he doesn't know all that well yet :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: I know, Dante needs some luvs! Nero wasn't around in the last chapter since it was pretty far back in Dante's life, but the D-man is just fine, he's a strong dude ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I like angsty angst every once in awhile, it's interesting to write and get into people's heads when they're in a dark time :3 This chapter is a bit along the same lines. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I think you're right. I feel like Vergil's death hurt him a lot-I mean losing a twin is like losing a piece of yourself as well. However, I think most people realize very little how much Dante's past affects him because he doesn't ever show that it bothers him :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BreathScream: Dante has had a rough time of it, but he still has that carefree attitude we all love. I love Dante, I think he's a fine role model as long as you don't emulate the drinking and womanizing XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

242-a: I liked last chapter a lot too despite it's sad theme :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

A few of you guys expressed some concern for my grandmother and I thank you! She's doing a lot better now, she's out of the hospital and feeling much stronger :3

**Background: Ch. 21, 33, 34, 35 Takes place at the same time as Ch. 73 Breaking Away  
**

* * *

Nero's devil bringer twisted the throttle in his claws making the motorcycle he was perched on purr as it jetted over the highway, swerving around the cars in his way like they were standing still. The world was tinted orange from the wrap around sunglasses currently covering his blue eyes.

He wasn't sure where he was going, or why he was in such a hurry to get there, maybe he just wanted to feel the wind in his hair. Then again, he hadn't had any plans over the last…nearing four months. He'd just gone off and did what he'd felt like doing, which had mostly involved tracking down leads on demons and creating a few new contacts in his line of work. It was what he loved after all.

He glanced down at his arm as if expecting-or hoping it would flare up, but it didn't. He'd gotten used to the sensation though of a strong presence following him. It…well, rather _he_ had made his presence known several weeks ago.

Vergil.

He'd shown up at Devil May Cry nine months ago, demanding Yamato back, then had dropped off the face of the Earth, but not from the other half-breed's minds. Dante was in a funk for almost a month. It took Nero nearly dying to snap him out of it. Afterwards Nero demanded Dante train him. It wasn't as though they hadn't had training sessions in the past, but the younger slayer wanted it to be different. He had to be able to defend himself if Vergil came back. He couldn't count on Dante being around to protect him all the time, nor did he want to.

He insisted Dante didn't hold back, hit him with anything but lethal or debilitating blows. The older hunter was reluctant at first, but at Nero's insistence finally relented.

Nero _hurt_ after their first fight like that. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Dante hated it. He liked friendly-and sometimes not so friendly-spars, but purposely hurting the young man rankled. The red devil didn't have a sadistic bone in his body. Sometimes it showed, like when he avoided landing a blow, or didn't hit as hard as he would have in a serious situation. It annoyed the ex-knight, but he knew it was only because Dante didn't _want_ to hurt him, even thought pain was the best way Nero learned, a mistake that hurt him made him less likely to repeat it.

Still, he tried to help the older devil out, and broaden his own skills, by giving Dante some breaks sparring with Trish and sometimes Lady. After several months of relentless sessions Nero improved dramatically. He could walk out of a fight with fewer injuries of his own and Dante sporting a few more. He hardly ever won in their altercations, he doubted he'd ever seriously surpass his partner's abilities, and it took a lot of maneuvering to get Dante down, or at the very least disarmed. He didn't win often, but he did lose less and it felt good, empowering even to know he could fight his partner when he wasn't holding back.

It was only a short time later he started to notice it. The Presence. Close enough to make his arm react, but he never saw what it was. He just got a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew what it was. It usually showed up when Dante was away, or Nero was out on his own.

It had to be Vergil. Following him. _Stalking_ him. Thinking about it made his skin crawl, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Why didn't he strike? What was he waiting for?

He considered telling Dante, but the older man was finally acting normal again. He didn't want him to shut down again. Even more than that he just didn't want his lover to worry about Vergil anymore, about fighting him, about killing him like he promised he would in their last altercation. He'd already carried more than it was his burden to bear.

So he didn't tell him and made the decision that he'd confront Vergil himself…if it really was Vergil at all. And he'd take a trip at the same time. Nero hadn't seen much of the world, mostly restricted to Capulet City and where missions took him. He wanted to see more and do more and he wanted to do it on his own. Dante was his own font of knowledge and experience and Nero…well he didn't have that, not the way his partner did. As a result he said he was taking a trip. It wasn't sudden or out of the blue, he let Dante know and explained why he wanted to go-without the Vergil angle-and Dante offered to go with him. He refused and that was the end of it.

Nero sighed, the breath being carried away by the breeze whipping around him. He hadn't called Dante in awhile. Like a long while. He knew he should but he just…he just couldn't. He felt like he wouldn't be able to talk. He'd hear his lover's voice and just freeze up, like something in his own voice would give him away.

'_He might be worried,'_ a little voice in the back of his mind prodded him but he shook it off. He probably was and he couldn't think about that.

Nero had spent two months on the road, feeling the Presence every once in awhile, but never being able to ascertain where it was coming from. He mostly ignored it, too busy fighting demons or enjoying the wind in his hair to bother. For one of the first times in his life he felt free, but still had the safety net of a place to go home to, a support network of Dante, Lady and Trish. It gave him a feeling he could do anything.

He stopped to take in anything that interested him and had somehow picked up a camera along the way-payment for a job. He'd refused it initially but now he was glad he had it. He'd been using it to take pictures of some of the places he'd been, scenery mostly and a few of some demons he'd never seen before-after he'd dealt with them of course. He wasn't stupid enough to try to snap a photo while the demons were still up and about. He liked to take photos, it was kind of peaceful, a way to focus his mind in a calm way where fighting did the same thing in a more chaotic atmosphere.

Nero flipped his sunglasses onto his head as the sun sank into the horizon. The world was getting darker, and at the same time more dangerous for cyclists like himself. If he got hit he'd probably be okay, but he couldn't risk anything happening to the bike he was on, it was the only transportation that he had.

He pulled off the highway. He needed to eat, but he wasn't hungry and hadn't been in awhile. His stomach growled as if on cue, reminding him that even if he didn't feel like eating he really did need to. He needed to keep his energy and strength up.

He pulled into the first fast food join the saw, getting some food and the largest coffee they had. He was incredibly tired from travel as well as restless, sleepless nights. He was going to need to try to sleep again soon, but not now. He felt the caffeine start to buzz through him filling him with nervous energy. He took his bike further from the highway and onto back roads instead. There were fewer people on these roads, and likely they'd be paying more attention than someone hypnotized by the highway. He wasn't sure if his assumptions actually held water, but he hadn't been hit yet.

He also had to pay more attention, looking for stop signs and curves in the road, which was enough to distract him from otherwise more dangerous thoughts until the coffee started to wear off. He didn't really notice until a horn blared and he realized there were headlights in front of him. He gasped and swerved back into his lane, the driver he'd almost collided with honking their disapproval as they sped away.

Nero jerked the bike to a stop on the shoulder, taking a few slow breaths as he ran a hand through his hair, goose bumps rising all over his skin.

'_Get a grip man! I could probably survive a crash but there's no need to test the theory!'_ he thought to himself. He let his eyes fall closed and had the notion he would collapse right there in exhaustion even with the adrenaline thrumming through his blood. A telltale sign it was about time he found a motel.

He shakily started the motorcycle back up onto the road and spotted a sign that would bring him back to civilization.

* * *

Nero walked into the room that was similar to all the other places he'd been staying since hitting the road. It was clean enough, smelling mildly of some kind of vanilla or wild flower air freshener, which was better than mildew or decay. He pulled the blinds closed over the window at the front of the room, leaving it lit by the yellowish glow from the overhead light. He laid his bag of clothes and supplies on the table before making his way over to the bed. He rubbed his eyes as he placed Red Queen against the wall, Blue Rose on the nightstand.

His blue hues lingered on the off-white telephone, the number for the shop running through his head and making his fingers twitch. He pulled his gaze away after a minute, convincing himself he was too tired. The clock next to the phone read 10:35, and he wondered to himself when time had stopped mattering as he simply followed whatever directions his body had been giving him.

Hungry? Eat. Tired? How tired? About to collapse? Go to a motel, doesn't matter what time it is. Any other time? Drive. Where? Where was he going? What was he doing? He didn't really have adequate answers for either of those questions right now. The best he could fathom were really nowhere and nothing. Just keep moving, maybe he'd eventually find nowhere if he did.

He sighed and kicked off his boots, not bothering to even pull back the covers on the bed, just laid down on top of them. His eyes closed and he felt himself dragged down into a sleepy abyss instantly.

* * *

Again, a little dark, next chapter as well. I'm close to finished with the next chapter, but I got to finish that story for the Fairytale contest so no promises when the next chapter will be out! XD Hope you guys liked this one anyway, lots more stuff in the next chapter! Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth May 24, 2013


	89. Chapter 89 Homecoming

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 89

Theme: Homecoming

Zer0Espada: Yeah, it's kinda sad, but you'll see why :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Yes, last chapter was building up to this. This chapter is a lot more interesting I think :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: I feel like the two should suffer about the same amount XD j/k I just had dark ideas for the two of them :3 Aw, poor Dante XD I have never thought of him that way. Nero was training with Dante in order to be able to protect himself from Vergil, so he believes himself capable of dealing with the threat :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: Well, this chapter is 5 pages long, so I hope that's long enough XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, Nero's POV on his trip, you'll see what happens this chapter. I also think it's crazy that I only have 11 chapters left before I'm done with this thing. It blows my freaking mind. XD It's been such a long journey that I think I'll be relieved, but also really sad when I'm done. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

BreathScream: Yeah, Vergil is kind of a creeper last chapter XD He's not being cowardly, it's just that only Nero has what he's after and he's trying to strategically choose a time to attack. Or maybe he's considering not attacking at all ;3 Never know. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Yeah, I feel like Vergil's presence would really upset Dante. Also, Nero isn't driving all over the city, he's driving all over the _country_. He's on a big road trip away from Devil May Cry. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Guest: I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah, I like doing the other half of these chapters where one of the guys is gone, something interesting is always happening to one of them XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 21, 33, 34, 35, 88 Takes place at the same time as Ch. 73 Breaking Away**

* * *

_Blood smeared across Yamato's blade and when he saw it he didn't feel horrified, didn't feel surprised he just felt…relieved, happy. This was what was necessary, this was what he wanted. It was his right to do this, to kill. It was natural. Where was the line between demons and humans anyway? Where did humans give up their humanity enough to become demons? So many of them were so corrupt…so terrible to each other anyway. Why did he torment himself trying to define it when he could just make a simple slash of the blade…_

* * *

Nero woke up, it was still the middle of the night, the only light in the room was that coming around the edge of the window and his devil bringer which was shining more brightly than normal. He rubbed his eye as he sat up, looking at the glowing appendage for a moment before summoning Yamato, sheath and all. He slid the blade an inch out of the casing to see the gleam of the metal. There wasn't a speck of blood on it, it had all been scrubbed away by trembling hands but Nero could still see it there.

"All this trouble, just for this," he whispered to himself. He could understand-he knew _why_. The blade he carried was dangerous, the one used to seal the worlds apart, and potentially, the one that could allow them to merge once again.

Dante had put a lot of trust in him to keep it safe, and a lot of weight no his shoulders not to misuse it. That was why Vergil couldn't have it back. Nero closed his eyes and let the blade click closed again. He had to face this. It didn't happen like in his dreams but he'd refused to really let the memory play out. He had to make peace with what he'd done or it would eat him alive.

* * *

_He was out fighting demons, the flames from Red Queen warming his face as he dashed an assault in half. That was when his arm acted up. He was tempted to simply ignore it, but something told him that it was closer this time, he might actually catch a glimpse. Nero pulled off a spin to dispatch the last demon and aim his gaze back to where the Presence was. _

_He got more than a glance._

_A man stood there, as though waiting for him. White hair slicked back out of his face, which had a structure so familiar to Dante that it made his breath catch for a moment, but the coldness in those blue eyes could never be mistaken for his partner. Dante's were either warm or blank. He didn't do frigid, not with the practice his twin had. It felt like ice dripping down Nero's spine to see him but he didn't want Vergil to know that._

"_Nice of you to finally show up, but I'm a little busy, maybe we can hash this out later, seems you've been hanging around awhile now, so a few more minutes shouldn't matter."_

_An emotion sparked over Vergil's face for a split second. Nero interpreted it as surprise and smirked. At that the other half-devil glowered._

"_I have no patience for your banter-"_

"_Figured. Let me guess. You're here for the sword, right?"_

_If looks could kill, the young devil would have died on the spot._

"_I'm here for the sword," he confirmed icily and Nero really had to work to repress a shudder. "Give it to me and I'll let you live."_

_Nero rested Red Queen on his shoulder and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'd say drop dead, but you've already done that apparently and it didn't stick. So how about I make a counter-offer?"_

_Vergil's head tilted-just slightly, curious. "I'm listening."_

"_I hear you're a guy on the level, fair player." He summoned Yamato and rested the tip of the sheath on the ground. "This is what you want, and I'd really rather not let you have it. So, how about we work this out like gentlemen?"_

_A smirk twitched the blue devil's lips. "You sound like my brother."_

"_I spend enough time around him," he grinned for a moment before turning serious. "I'm proposing a duel. Winner takes Yamato and loser skips town. Meaning that you don't bother me or Dante ever again. We both walk out of here," he said._

"_You have guts, I'll give you that much, but I think you inherited my brother's idiocy."_

_Nero snickered. "What? Don't think I have what it takes go to toe-to-toe with you?"_

"_I doubt you'll pose any significant challenge."_

"_Then you have nothing to lose in the deal. You can trounce me and take Yamato back," he said casually, absorbing the katana back into his arm._

"_Very well then. Get ready."_

_That was the only warning he got but Nero hadn't even expected that much. He'd been tense as a piano wire their entire conversation waiting for the blue twin to attack him. _

_Their blades clashed with the ring of steel. Vergil was using a different sword than the zweihander he'd used when he last fought Dante, this one slimmer and faster, and he knew how to use it. Vergil was swift and could bounce around quicker and farther than even Dante using his trickster move set._

_Nero found himself taking the majority of hits, mostly nicks as he dodged or redirected the hits, but they still drooled blood and set his nerves on edge. The blue twin was just so _fast_. He landed a few hits himself, but didn't have long to feel victorious about them before he was moving or parrying the next blow. Vergil didn't escape unscathed but the injuries he sustained were nothing to slow him down. Nero began to doubt he'd be able to do this. He was barely in condition to simply hold his own against Dante how in the hell was he going to actually defeat his brother? The older twin was a slightly better fighter, but despite the weaknesses in the young devil slayer's technique that Vergil exploited, none of them were gaping enough to leave the younger man vulnerable. _

_The two fought for what seemed like hours before Nero felt his grasp on Red Queen fumble, the blade flying out of his hand, and with the force Vergil hit it with he knew it was going to leave him wide open. He'd practiced this scenario a hundred times with his partner though and his body reacted on instinct. He lifted his demonic arm to block the next attack at his body, letting energy flow through it, knocking his opponent off kilter as he summoned Yamato. Dante would always hit his arm, bounce back from the energy and come at him again, so that was what Nero was prepared for, but Vergil hadn't been ready for the energy blast, and it had stunned him, so when Nero lashed out to block on attack that wasn't there…_

_He had a sharp moment of clarity when Yamato didn't ring off steel like it should have and his mind screeched at him that the blow was too high, it was above the chest level he and Dante considered safe. However it was too late to stop it, the momentum carrying it through._

_Hot, red blood splashed his face and chest and he recoiled. His breath caught in his throat; one part of him luxuriating in the feel of it, glad, victorious, but it was quickly overshadowed by his human horror and revulsion. He had to lift his eyes. He had to see the damage and make sure that Vergil wasn't coming at him again._

_He wasn't._

_He never was going to again. _

_The front of the blue twin's shirt was drenched in blood, his hand covering his throat as more rivers of crimson rushed through his fingers. The blade was forgotten on the ground and for a moment their blue eyes met, their expressions a mirror of the other, surprise and horror._

_Nero couldn't remember if he said anything in that moment but the only thing that ran though his mind was _'What have I done?'

* * *

Nero rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get rid of the phantom sensation of the blood on it. He hadn't meant to. It hadn't been his intention to kill Vergil…but that was what happened. He'd seen the damage he'd caused. Yamato had slashed almost halfway through the blue twin's throat like a hot knife through butter. Slicing through muscle, jugular and airway.

He had seen Dante heal from a great many things and he'd almost expected Vergil to bounce back as well but…he'd never seen him lose that much blood in such a short time. The blue devil had collapsed shortly after and his body just…disintegrated, disappeared. Why hadn't he devil triggered to heal the damage? He could only assume that the weapon that he was using wasn't a devil arm so he couldn't.

His stomach churned and he pulled himself to the edge of the bed, putting his feet on the carpet and taking a slow calming breath. He didn't feel much like sleeping anymore. He stood up, and grabbed his overnight bag, figuring that if he wasn't going to sleep he might as well do something productive.

He slid into the bathroom, stopping with a start when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, reasonably so but he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His hair was messy and tangled from tossing in his sleep and from being blown around on his motorcycle. His jaw was covered in stubble and he ran his hand across it trying to remember the last time he shaved. He really needed to take care of himself better. Starting with a shower and a shave.

He fought off the urge to think about anything related to Vergil. Instead he thought about his partner that he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on much since the incident either. He really should call. Dante didn't know where he was, or what he was doing, the older man could think he was dead.

He sighed as hot water beat against his back, unknotting the tense muscles. He just tried not thinking about anything, but it was like he'd been holding off a break in a dam by poking his fingers in the cracks. Now that he'd opened the floodgates the water wasn't done drowning him yet. The scene kept repeating in his head, that look on Vergil's face, so damn similar to Dante it made his veins turn to ice. And the feeling of blood. He'd had blood all over him but the feeling of that hot sanguine splashing him, he just couldn't get it out of his head.

He held his face under the spray and scrubbed his hands over it, like he could wash away the sensation.

"Get a grip," he whispered to himself as he let his hands slide up, brushing his wet hair out of his face, combing out the tangles as he found them with his fingers. "It wasn't my fault." He thought hearing the words aloud might help him, but instead they just bounced around the shower, suffocating him. "It wasn't my fault," he repeated. "It wasn't." He didn't know who he was trying to convince, maybe himself.

It was an accident, muscle memory acting in a way that would have saved his life if he were facing anyone else. Or maybe it had saved him against Vergil. What was to say the older twin wouldn't have killed him for that sword?

Nero had never made the conscious decision to end Vergil's life. Maybe that was what had bothered him most. He had killed a lot of things, but he had _decided_ to kill those things. He didn't know enough about the blue devil to be his judge and executioner. He'd just wanted Vergil to go away and never darken his doorway again. Was he upset the man was gone? No, but he wished it would have been under different circumstances.

He finished showering and turned off the water with a sigh, grabbing a towel and roughly drying himself before tying it around his hips and walking to the mirror. He swiped his human hand over the fogged glass to clear a space where he could see himself.

His breath hitched when he saw his reflection, hair slicked back with water. He looked like _him_ for a split second before he quickly mussed his hair. He had nothing in common with Sparda's oldest son. Nothing.

He was just protecting himself-it was an accident. He had nothing to gain from Vergil's death.

'_Other than peace of mind. No one will be trying to take Yamato from you anymore. You couldn't stand losing that much power, could you?'_ a traitorous voice in his mind whispered.

"No, that's not it," he mumbled.

'_You chose. You chose the power of Yamato over a human life, when you picked up the cursed thing in order to save it. You're corrupted, Dante will never take you back if he knows what you've done_.'

"I never-I didn't choose-" He snapped his mouth shut. He was arguing with _himself_, was he losing his mind?

Probably. He was also incredibly sleep deprived.

He took a calming breath and looked into the mirror again. He looked a little better now, but still tired. He really needed a good night's sleep. Maybe he'd actually be able to get one soon. He was starting to feel weariness settle into his bones, his muscles loose like pulled taffy from the hot water.

The young hunter let himself shut down after that, powered down everything except the little bit of mental power he needed to shave and keep from cutting himself. Afterwards he changed his clothes and crawled back into bed. The shop's number played itself though his head tauntingly as he stared at the phone until he finally fell into a nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Nero had finally figured out where he was going. Capulet City's sky scrapers closed in around him like a warm, comforting blanket. He took in the familiar streets and places. It had been nearly four months since he'd been here. Been home.

He'd been too scared to come back, but it was the only place he wanted to be. Now however he found himself avoiding the shop and the man inside it. He warred with himself on what he should do. It wasn't much of an argument. How long did he really plan to stay away? He already ached fiercely to see his lover so _never_ going back wasn't an option. He had to see Dante, he had to. There was no avoiding it forever.

He drove the bike to the part of the city he was most familiar with the Devil May Cry sign above the shop was flickering dimly in the bright sunshine. A wave of relief and happiness washed over him. He turned the motorcycle off, and walked up to the doors. He pushed on them once, they stuck in place and he chuckled under his breath before shoving them open, he'd forgotten about that. He paused a moment in the doorway before stepping inside, his steps echoed on the wood floors.

The shop smelled like alcohol, old pizza and coffee, the last scent being the most recent. His blue hues flickered around, there were pizza boxes and old beer bottles everywhere-piled next to the garbage, filling the trash and covering the desk. His guts knotted a bit in anxiety as he stopped before the desk. There was fresh coffee in front of the red devil, so he was awake. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he mad?

He slowly stepped around the piece of furniture and saw Dante tense slightly. What was wrong with him? Did he know somehow? The younger devil rested his demonic hand on his partner's calf that was elevated up on the desk. He couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Dante?" he asked hesitantly. No response and Nero was seriously worried, what the hell was the matter? He took another step forward, glancing down as a beer bottle rolled underfoot. The older hunter moved then, suddenly, a grin on his face as he threw the magazine onto the desk. Nero didn't let his guard down yet, smiles were Dante's best disguise when something was wrong.

"Hey kid, back so soon?" he asked, his blue eyes looking the younger man up and down and Nero felt himself smiling lightly in response even as he subconsciously held his breath, hoping his partner didn't notice anything off.

Nero let out a little snort and rolled his eyes at his partner's comment though. Dante trying to play off that he'd barely noticed the young hunter's absence? "Glad you didn't miss me or anything, I might have to make it up to you somehow," he said.

"Now let's not be hasty," he chuckled, pulling Nero down onto his lap, the young man didn't put up any resistance. Why had he put this off so long? He put his arms around Dante's neck and their lips meshed. Nero could think of nothing he wanted more than to simply lose himself in his lover. His hands buried in his hair, kissing him with everything he had. God, what he wouldn't have given to just tell him everything, but he couldn't-not ever. This was his burden to bear alone. Dante had his own, some of which he was sure his partner was still carrying by himself.

They broke apart, just enough to sever the connection of their lips and breathe. Nero noticed just how tired the older devil looked.

"Did you find what you were looking for kid?" he murmured.

Nero considered it for a minute. What was there to have been looking for? Maybe just something, anything really. However he had everything he wanted here and now he was back. "Yeah, I guess I did," he whispered, smirking lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" he asked, his fingers brushing through Nero's hair.

"I actually didn't really know that I was until I got into the city," he chuckled. It was the truth, and he saw no reason to lie in that instance.

"Missed me so much that you just brought yourself back?" he asked cockily.

"Doesn't look like you were in that great a shape without me, a little hung over, baby?" he teased. The banter came back so easily it felt for a moment like he'd never left.

"Maybe I just had a party," he said casually.

"Looks like that's what happened here, but those pizza boxes aren't all from last night. My bet? You haven't left this place in a week," he stated. He knew Dante, and yes, the older man liked to party and to have parties, however the garbage that had accumulated was not from a party and he could tell.

"And that's why you're a much better gambler than I am."

He felt a small pang of guilt at that and kissed him again, softly. "I'm sorry I made you worry," he whispered. _'but I'm home now, and I'm not leaving again soon.' _he thought.

There was only one place to go when everything went wrong and Nero should have realized it sooner. That place was home.

* * *

So, now you guys know what happened, surprise! :D Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I hope it didn't come out too…scatterbrained. I spent a really long time on this chapter trying to make everything believable and puzzling things out. Until next time!  
Ja ne!  
~Bitbyboth May 30, 2013


	90. Chapter 90 The True You

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 90

Theme: The True You

Zer0Espada: Yeah, I know what you mean, it was sad, but sometimes you just feel like reading sad things :3 Glad you enjoyed it though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I know, right? ;3 Big twist and it was an accident. Vergil is usually dead anyway, so I mean they're not losing out on much XD I'm glad you think that I did a good job at making everything work together, I was a little worried :D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yep, Nero accidentally killed Vergil, oops? XD Yep, fluff at the end is good :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Yep, I'm sure it was scary for Nero! But Nero's home now :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Yeah, Nero gets a little closure, at least maybe he'll be able to stop thinking about it now that he's home. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yep, that's what Nero was doing while Dante was worrying about him. I guess you're right about being a little scatterbrained it's because that's how Nero was feeling. Thanks for pointing out that typo. I did like that line too "smiles were Dante's best disguise when something was wrong" It sort of hit's the nail on the head doesn't it? ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Yeah, I feel bad for Nero last chapter too, poor guy gets stalked then accidentally kills someone. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Nekotix: I'm glad you liked the ending XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sorry it's been awhile you guys, I've been busy with cosplay stuff and June is a big month for birthdays for me and I was sick for a few days with a throat infection so I've been yeah…busy. I brought Oren and Dark back this chapter so I hope you guys like it :3

**Background: Ch. 61, 44, 45, 42, 65, 72, 82**

* * *

The half-devils had more effect on Dark and Oren than the two devils would ever like to admit. Dark had been with Dante a very long time, he figured that he had probably changed as much as he was going to. However, it did allow him to see Oren slowly changing due to being around the half-human pair.

When the demon's courtship began Oren acted like a full demon should. Submissive to the stronger devil, following his directions and doing what he was told with little resistance. More and more however the shadow had noticed the rebellious spark in his eyes, the will to defy him, which he didn't mind since it just let him put the little punk back in his place. But it wasn't demonic. It wasn't in a weaker demon's nature to fight their protector unless provoked.

So did that make it a human impulse? It definitely mirrored Nero's behavior, fighting and resisting Dante at every opportunity, the older devil even yielding at times.

He let out a soft sigh, looking over his shoulder at his mate who was sleeping soundly on a park bench, the older demon's coat draped over his form. The shadows made a protective cocoon around him, sheltering and warming him. The coat was covering his naked body, but it wasn't an act of kindness as it would be if Dante performed it, no, if he was just worried about his comfort he'd have laid Oren's own jacket over him. Dark's black leather suggested possession, his ownership of the lithe devil-as though the bruises all over his neck and shoulders didn't scream it loudly enough.

They were still in the park where they'd had their most recent romp. Daylight was fast approaching but Dark didn't care. The large trees could cast enough shade all day he was in no danger of the bright rays of light and the fountains and ponds lent enough of a reflection for Oren to stay put. Neither of them could remember the last time Dante or Nero had needed their assistance so they figured it didn't matter if they came back today or not. See if the half-devils noticed. Maybe they'd pay more attention to the two of them if they did.

Oren wasn't the only one changing it seemed however. No matter how reluctant he was to acknowledge it. He did and said things around Oren that weren't always explainable. He thought he was done changing, the thought he could be getting worse…

"_Oren, I need you…"_

He cringed at the memory of those words, wishing he could take them back. He _wanted_ Oren. He didn't _need_ him. Want implied selfish desire to own something. Need implied he couldn't be without it-weakness. It gave the reflection power over him knowing that Dark had to have him around.

Though, he supposed it paled in comparison to what Oren had said.

"_I love you."_

What did that even mean? Demons couldn't feel love-well, Sparda loved…supposedly. It could have all been an elaborate ruse, but he couldn't see why, there wasn't much to gain from pretending to love a human. So did that mean that being around humans they could _learn_ to love?

He hoped not.

If it did, what did that mean for him? That he would become just like Dante? The sentimental fool. Was it possible to degrade that far? His goal as a doppelganger was to take the red devil's place, but it was to live as him until he could morph more to his demonic-self and cause havoc in another's name until he got bored. Was this the ultimate turn around? Instead of making it appear that his host had changed _he_ was actually the one changing instead? Completely becoming his host? That would be ironic.

Though, that implied there was something to be changed. A basic foundation for his own thoughts and actions. Sure he had some motivations of his own-mainly to cause chaos and destruction, but he didn't have his own personality. He absorbed that from whoever he was shadowing, so really…maybe his true self did just lie in Dante. He didn't remember a life before Temen-ni Gru. Before the devil in red showed up. He knew there was something before then. He was very old, but he no longer remembered any of it.

All his experiences, all he knew was how to be Dante. Everything he was except for the ability to love-that which gave the son of Sparda the most strength and Dark refused to accept that portion, refused to do anything 'human' or accept that any of the possibly human things he did were his choice. He blamed Dante as if the two of them weren't basically the same.

Why did he adamantly refuse to love? Or even believe he had the capacity? Because that which made Dante the strongest, also made him the weakest. Demons didn't allow for that. Dark would protect Oren because he belonged to him, not because he cared for him. Dante would protect Nero because he loved him and while it might give him extra drive and a higher stake in the game, it could ultimately make him sloppy, he could screw up. Whereas in Dark's case he could stay focused and calculative, treating Oren like an object-a rare and valuable object but easily replaced.

Or at least that's how he should think but the sudden thought of replacing Oren made his stomach twist uncomfortably. Just…stress, he told himself, it would be _inconvenient _to replace Nero's reflection, that was all, not because he was attached to the younger demon, no, of course not.

Oren's crimson eyes cracked open the darkness of the park greeting him but he could also see his mate sitting with his back resting against the edge of the bench he was sleeping on. His back bare since he had only his pants and boots on, the deep scratches the younger demon had left on him showing up a nice and distinct red against his pale skin. He reached out with his human hand and brushed against them. They were inflicted by his glowing arm. His demonic arm threw off light; it wasn't enough to hurt Dark outright but when he scratched with it the light hit his wounds and left scars on the shadow demon. Still he never tried to stop him, never forbid the use of the arm or wanted to bind it or any such thing that would keep him from causing such wounds. He just accepted that was the way Oren was and took the pain.

The touch to the still slightly tender area though caused Dark to turn his head, looking over his shoulder at the young demon, trying to determine his motivations. Demons usually touched to cause pain or pleasure, though he didn't think Oren was trying to hurt him. The lithe demon smiled slightly, and tucked himself tighter into the older demon's jacket, but left his neck exposed. Oren had been especially difficult tonight so his usually ebony skin was bruised peach and red all over his neck and down his shoulders from Dark's possessive biting. He didn't seem to mind terribly though, in fact he almost looked pleased about it, like that was what he wanted the whole time.

"Trying to look cute?" he deadpanned.

"That depends," he murmured sleepily. "Is it working?"

He chuckled softly and looked away.

Oren tilted his head. "What's wrong, Dark?" he murmured.

The shadow looked back over at the smaller demon, still lost in his thoughts. Why had he said that? Why did he say he needed him? He didn't. If something happened to him Dark would be just fine.

He reached out towards him and the reflection obediently exposed his throat, too tired to fight. Dark's calloused fingers wrapped around his neck, pressing down and making the younger demon cringe at the pain from the bruises, but didn't make a sound. His red eyes shined with concern.

"Dark…?" he whispered, a note of worry in his voice.

He tightened his grip, cutting off Oren's airway with a quiet sound of protest and anxiety. Fear flashed over the reflection's soft features and both of his hands flew forward to grab onto his mate's forearm, squeezing back, but not struggling just yet.

Dark let him go without a word. His fear…he didn't like it. _He didn't like a chaotic emotion._ Demons fed off the stuff, fear, pain, pride, greed, all that stuff. But he didn't like causing Oren to feel it. Why? What did that mean? He knew he still liked fear-he and Oren had roughed up a couple of punks last night and he'd enjoyed it immensely. So, he just didn't like Oren's fear? He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"…Dark…?" the reflection tried again, his voice even softer this time.

"You should remember I can just as easily kill you as kiss you. We are not equals. Dante may put up with Nero's reckless, defiant behavior, but I'm not Dante," he growled. That wasn't what was bothering him, his words touched on it, but not with enough focus for Oren to catch. He didn't care all _that _much if Oren defied him a little, but he didn't need the younger demon prying into his head at the moment. His words would make sense to his submissive so he shouldn't question further.

"I know…" he whispered, rubbing his throat. "But I thought you would like it." He slid closer to nuzzle his mate's shoulder, still posturing in a subservient way, his body as low as he could make it from his current position. "Being able to put me back in my place when I misbehave…"

"Yeah, I guess that part wasn't so bad," he grumbled.

Oren watched him. Something was wrong. He could tell that much, just not exactly what it was. He also couldn't ask because the shadow was in a rather bad mood and wouldn't talk to him anyway. Talking wasn't really what they did best anyway, distractions, pain, pleasure, fun, they were all more important to the two than understanding the other. So instead of saying anything he lifted his head to nibble and suckle on his mate's ear, one of his hands trailing through his ebony hair.

The shadow leaned lightly into the touches, though his mind was still elsewhere. What were they without Dante and Nero anyway? Demons classified as 'doppelgangers' like Dark and Oren were considered of the lowest order. The only real powers they had were based on the thing they were copying. There were rare exceptions, like Dark being able to manipulate shadows, but that was no real help in a battle with a higher order demon.

Being connected to the two half-devils had given them the most power they'd ever had, and likely would ever hold. By 'inheriting' their power the two had relatively little to fear, and could dispatch nearly any demon they faced.

So as much as they detested the way the half-devils acted at some points, they didn't want to be separated from their hosts. All demons wanted power, the doppelgangers were no different.

He felt Oren's hand tighten in his hair, pulling it to get his focus back.

"Dark, you're not paying attention to me."

He pulled away from his grasp and stood, brushing himself off before grabbing his shirt off the ground and shrugging it on. "Maybe I'm bored of you."

Oren didn't look hurt, just annoyed as he threw the older demon a glare before getting up, leaving the black leather on the bench as he strolled, stark naked, to his own heap of clothes and started pulling them on. The shadow watched, a low growl rumbling in his throat, half-warning, half-pleased.

Oren couldn't help smirking at the sound as he fastened his belt around his hips. "I don't think you know what you want Dark. You want me, you need me, you could kill me, you're bored of me, and we come right round again, full circle," he said, putting on his hoodie, the tee he usually wore underneath having been destroyed earlier. Playfulness sparked in his crimson eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd say you love me," he teased with a wink.

The ebony devil snorted, grabbing his coat. "Good thing you do know better."

"Of course. I'm just teasing," he said, tucking his jeans into his boots. There was a pause before he scratched the side of his nose. "Hey…do you really think…they'll notice we're gone?"

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" he asked, shrugging into his coat as he looked up at the sky. It had started to streak with pink and indigo with morning light. "Too late to change our minds. Guess we better find a good place to spend the day."

Oren walked back over to him. "I have an place in mind," he murmured. Dark's arm twined around him, sliding under his coat and his hand into the back pocket of his jeans as they made their way deeper into the park.

Why did it matter who they were under who they pretended it be? What was the value of knowing? Dark considered it for a moment before deciding that it didn't matter at all. It wouldn't bring him pleasure, or any of the other things he craved. Perhaps he was really was just too much like Dante, and maybe that was just truly who he was.

* * *

I had some fun exploring Dark this chapter. I hope you guys find it as interesting as I did :3 Not sure when I'll update again, hopefully it'll be soon! And holy crap, I'm at 90 chapters you guys! Only 10 more to go and I will have completed this challenge! Anyway, until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth June 20, 2013


	91. Chapter 91 Accuracy

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 91

Theme: Accuracy

HikariNoTenshi-San: I'm glad you got so many feels last chapter! XD I really wanted that to happen. Though, I'm not sure what to tell you about only 10-oh wait-it's 9 after this chapter ;_; I'm not dealin so well myself! I'm not sure what I'm gonna do once I'm done with this! Maybe start some new stories? :3 Probably. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Chain Mell: I love Oren and Dark. I have a lot of fun with their chapters and you guys really seem to love them too, so I dunno. Dark and Oren's adventures may continue in another set of one-shots if I have some more ideas for them :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I really liked writing the last chapter. Feeling for them both is really complicated and for the most part just confuses them, they really don't like it, but they can't help it :3 I'm pretty impressed with myself admittedly, I'm really close to the end which is exciting and sad at the same time. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I agree completely! XD Dark and Oren act a lot like children longing for attention, but I suppose it makes sense. They don't get a lot of it and they need Dante and Nero's attention to fight and do the things they like to do, so this is their own little way of acting out-like running away from home XD You know they'll come back, but they're trying to make a point. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Dark tries not to think too hard about anything, but something he said really bothered him which led to the bit of soul-searching. He doesn't think he's on the right path. He likes being a demon and doesn't think he should love-but he sort of already is so it's kind of too late to stop it ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I'm really happy you liked it. I feel like I have a lot more freedom with the doppelgangers, plus I can sort of explore a lot of different demonic things with them as well :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Dark thinks it's a pretty bad thing he's being influenced to be more human XD That's true, it does sort of beg the question what is it to be human? To Dark I think it simply means the ability to love. What am I going to do after the challenge? I'm not sure yet. Maybe take some of the more popular prompts from this and make stories from them? Finish The Company? I really need to do that second one *shifty eyes* XD Anyway thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Wow, you guys really liked that last chapter and I'm so happy. Hopefully you like this one just as much, this is a long one just so you're forewarned! XD

**Background: Ch. 1**

* * *

Nero sighed as he reclined against the sofa cushions, cleaning cloths and tools resting on his lap as his fingers meticulously cleaned his revolver. Dante was out on a mission leaving the young man to his own devices assuming nothing more interesting happened in the meantime.

He was reassembling Blue Rose when the shop doors burst open. By the fact that they didn't stick once first and the grand way they were thrown open Nero assumed it was his partner, but his blue hues flicked over to make sure, and instead he saw Lady.

He smiled. "Hey Lady, what's up?"

"Where's the walking bulls eye?" she asked, jerking her thumb at the desk. "Still in bed?"

"Nah, he's out on a mission. You need some backup?" he asked hopefully. He liked working with the brunette. It was completely different experience than being with Dante who was constantly pressing his buttons and pissing him off. Lady was all business on a mission which was refreshing at times.

"Yeah. You interested?"

"Um, duh? Anything to get out of this place," he chuckled, sliding the last piece of his well polished gun back into place.

"You're starting to sound more like me all the time, Nero," she smiled, shifting her rocket launcher on her shoulder as the young man put his supplies away.

"Better than sounding like Dante," he shrugged, though his words were softened with a grin.

"You don't get out of that shop soon you might become a clone of him," she teased, making him snort.

"Yeah right. I'm never gonna be like that old pervert," he said, scratching the side of his nose before sliding into his jacket and grabbing Red Queen.

"I'm just joshing with you," she said.

"So what's this mission?"

"Something new by all accounts I've managed to get. Seems to be scaly and four-legged, fighting mostly with teeth and claws, but it also has some kind of projectiles. They also move fast-or teleport, haven't been able to decipher which. They also have two heads."

"Sounds like fun," he grinned.

"Yeah, so long as you watch your back," she said, making a motion with her hand that they should get going. He followed her out the doors, noting as she walked on his left side . He noticed she tended to avoid the right, but he didn't blame her. He still didn't like it that much himself.

"I'm fine at looking out for myself," he murmured. "Dante's the reckless one."

"Don't I know it?" she chuckled. "You'll do fine."

"You say that like I need the encouragement."

"I been in the biz a long time," she shrugged. "People get hurt. All you have to do is look at me to see that."

Nero found himself looking over glancing at Lady's bare arms and legs and able to see scars that he'd never really paid attention to before covering her. His eyes widened a fraction and the woman chuckled.

"And those are just the ones you can see. I have them everywhere."

"I thought…" he wanted to tread lightly, he didn't want to insult her. "You're careful," he settled on finally.

"These are a lifetime of scars Nero. I am careful, but…I'm human," she shrugged. "I know my limits when it comes to hunting, that's why I get backup when I need it. But don't think I won't save your ass a time or two, and couldn't beat it if I had to," she smirked, pulling out the keys for her bike.

He laughed. "Don't worry Lady, I've seen you in action. I have _no_ desire to tangle with you."

"Smart kid."

He shot her a look. Why did _everyone_ call him kid now?

"Sorry, is that strictly Dante's territory?"

He sighed. "I wish he'd knock it off."

"Don't take it so personal. Dante hardly addresses anyone by name. See if you ever catch him calling Trish or me anything other than 'babe.'" She rolled her eyes. "He's such a pig," she said getting on the bike. Nero got on behind her with a soft sigh. He was getting used to riding on the back of a motorcycle.

"Why does he do that?" he wondered as he frowned and tilted his head.

She shrugged as the bike roared to life. She'd known Dante a long time, she had her own theories on his behavior like using pet names for everyone he knew as a way to artificially distance himself, but of course she didn't really know for sure and decided to keep it to herself. Let Nero come to his own conclusions.

The engine didn't allow for any more conversation as Lady roared out into the street. The young man held onto her with his left arm around her waist, the right holding onto the seat. He was nonplussed by the woman's driving habits which most might consider reckless at best, but the young hunter was accustomed to Dante's which was insane. It forced Nero to hold onto the red devil with both hands like his life depended on it.

…He really needed his own wheels.

They arrived in the suburbs, near the park. It was a nicer neighborhood, well manicured by young families. Each house looked like a cookie cutter of the next, cars tucked away in garages and postage stamp sized lawns.

It was creepy though. No one was outside, even with the unseasonably temperate weather.

Lady glanced over at him. "What?"

"It's just…creepy kind of," he answered as he got off the bike and she followed suit. "What happened?"

"A man got attacked on the way to work. He survived, but looks like this place is on lockdown now."

"Mm. So, scaly and two-headed, huh?" he asked, drawing Red Queen.

"Yep," she replied, flicking her hair out of her face as she drew one of her pistols from her thigh.

"How many?"

"Probably a nest," she said casually. She sighed and shifted her rocket launcher on her shoulder. "Come on. They're probably in the park somewhere, it's not like it's well maintained anymore," she said leading the way in long, brisk strides.

Nero was able to keep up easily. The front of the park was well cared for, the lawn cut and small areas for picnics, but the further they went the more unruly the undergrowth and trees became. It was a part of the green no one really used so why should the city spend funds to keep it up?

Nero could hear movement in the area around them, but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, making him cautious, however he didn't whirl at every sound, just catalogued it and tried to find some sort of epicenter.

Lady didn't seem to notice, of if she did, gave no sign of it. Nero's mental alarms clanged as there was a noise nearby-too close and behind him. His body was already in motion even as Lady shouted 'duck,' whirling around, guns drawn. She got off a few shots before lunging out of the way.

The creature had a kind of hood, and when it popped open large barbs shot from it. The younger slayer made to move, but one of the barbs caught him in the back-the spine specifically, making him cry out in pain, and also surprise as a wave of numbness washed over his legs, making him collapse. He grabbed the dart and grit his teeth as he pulled it out.

"Nero?" Lady called out, sounding a little concerned.

"I'm fine," he growled, feeling some sensation return to his legs, as though they'd just been asleep. "Just need a sec, cover me!"

He heard an eruption of gunfire over his head and instinctively flinched before a heavy body dropped out of the tree next to him.

"Got it," she said briskly.

Nero returned to his feet and started to rev his sword. The creatures were coming from the trees, long claws allowing them to crawl down at an otherwise impossible angle. Lady handled each of them as they came while still having the presence of mind about the rest of the horde. Her movements were flowing and smooth, but each one was planned to conserve energy with maximum effect.

For not having much of a melee weapon she was surprisingly good at close-quarters combat. She used her whole body, much like Nero, arms as well as legs . She was also very acrobatic and flexible, as shown by her bending over backwards to dodge some more barbs before shooting the perpetrator in one of its heads with a pistol.

The young half-devil often had problems with large groups like this. He preferred to take things as they demanded his attention, but in a battle like this, where the enemy also had long range and close attacks, he felt like he had an attention disorder. Dante assured that it would come with time, but in the meantime it was a good thing he healed up pretty well. That always made him roll his eyes.

The only thing he was getting with these demons were the occasional projectile lodged in his body. Most of them were in places that would incapacitate a human-a lung, the back of the knee, the spine. The creatures had some stunning accuracy. Lady hadn't been hit yet, which was probably a very good thing.

Dante would have teased him, making a crack about the younger hunter resembling a pin cushion, but the female slayer just asked if he was okay if it took him longer than a moment to recover. He appreciated the concern, but it made him feel like a rookie even more than Dante's casual teasing.

The demons thinned out, allowing Nero to deal more damage with less injury to himself. He was focused in on one of the creatures when pain flared, white-hot, through his right arm. He screamed and backed away from his target assuming that was where the blow had come from, but glancing at his bringer he saw two large barbs embedded in the soft flesh between the plates. They weren't the same style as the other projectiles he'd dealt with today. They were bigger for one thing, but they also had what looked like hairs all the way down the shaft. Blood was gushing into the crevice of his arm all the way down over his fingers and it hurt, badly.

Lady had heard his cry of distress and moved over closer. She saw what had attacked him first. It was an even larger version of the creatures. She ran for it, her body tensed to dodge out of the way of any of those barbs.

Nero tried to pull one of the barbs out and had to bite off another cry. The hairs were spines that opened once pressed into the flesh, like a porcupine, making them incredibly painful to remove. He was going to have to fight with them in, and deal with them once the battle was over.

He went to help Lady who was grappling with the biggest demon, the others seemingly had taken bullets. She was staying in close, presumably so that it couldn't get her with a projectile. She was twisting, her guns going off as the creature writhed, slashing and snapping at her as it attempted to get some distance.

Nero snuck up behind it while it was distracted with her, running up its back, and grabbing hold of the hood on its neck with his right hand with a grunt. The demon snarled and almost bucked him off. Lady was able to get a shot into one of its heads while it was occupied with Nero and the younger hunter plunged Red Queen downward into the back of its neck. It went rigid and then simply collapsed.

Nero stumbled and let out a curse as Red Queen fell from his hand so that he could grab his right arm, trying to keep from jarring it as he lost his balance and hit the ground with a stumble. He cradled his arm close to his chest as his fingers started to go numb, panic was starting to well up until he felt something touch his wounded forearm, making him snarl and jerk back.

He looked up and saw Lady, breathing a little heavily, her hair stuck to her face with sweat and small rivers of blood trailing from several different injuries. He hadn't noticed her getting hurt, but it made him feel a little better that he wasn't the only one who'd sustained damage.

"Sorry," he muttered, still gripping his wrist. The blood running away from the wounds had slowed to a trickle. His body had tried to force the spines out, like it would a bullet, but the damn things seemed unmovable so he'd apparently just healed around them. Any movement made more blood leak out though.

"Why haven't you pulled them out?" she asked, looking over him as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"They just-I can't get them. They have these like spines on them. I'm not sure how to get it," he admitted, and it _really_ hurt, but he wasn't about to admit _that._

"Hold still," she said, reaching out to touch one of the barbs. It took everything Nero had not to snap at her when she moved it slightly igniting another flare of pain and a few more drops of blood.

She frowned, but saw what Nero meant by 'spines.' She wasn't going to be able to pull them out with her bare hands, even with gloves on they'd cut her up too and she couldn't afford cuts like that on her hands.

"I don't know how to get it out. You'll have to ride back to the shop like that and I'll see if I can get a hold of one of my contacts. He may know how to get it free."

"Fine," he agreed, holding the injured limb close to his body as he got Red Queen and they returned to Lady's bike.

* * *

The ride back was awkward to say the least. He kept his human arm wrapped around Lady's waist, but the wind buffeted the barbs making the whole experience excruciating. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see the shop in his life.

Dante was back when they got to the shop, but he was relaxing at his desk and pretty much ignored them as they came inside. He would say he was 'napping' but Nero knew the old man well enough to know he didn't sleep through anyone opening the shop doors, just pretended to.

The young half-devil sat on the couch as Lady commandeered the phone to call her contact about Nero's injury. He was embarrassed that he didn't know how to deal with it.

When Dante pulled the magazine off his face he tossed his roommate a smirk. "Get some new piercings there kid?" he asked, garnering a glare in return.

"Asshole," he quipped. His glower turned suspicious when the red hunter stood, but he just disappeared into the kitchen. Nero instead turned his attention back to the female hunter's conversation on the phone, telling whoever was on the other end about giant porcupine quills.

Dante returned to the room with a can of tomato juice, sipping at it as he made his way to the couch, perching on the edge next to the younger man.

"Mind if I take a look?"

Nero absently held his arm out, trying to pick up what the person on the other end of the phone was saying as Lady started to write things down. He didn't figure there was anything Dante could do that would be worse than the way he was feeling right now.

The older hunter grabbed his wrist, lightly turning his arm this way and that, touching one of the spears lightly.

"It's in there pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah," he muttered, cringing lightly at the touch.

"Better to get it out then," he said.

"What?" he asked sharply as Dante took a firm grip on one of the spines and yanked it free. Nero yelped, more from surprise than pain, the pain came a moment later with the fresh welling of blood that made him growl softly and clench his hand. However with it also came with a feeling of relief. His skin was knitting back together and though it was tender it was so much better than a moment before.

Dante was studying the projectile now in his hand, his fingers having sustained a few cuts from removing it. "Hmm, weird. How's that kid?"

"You're such an asshole, you could've warned me first," he hissed.

"Ah, but then you'd have anticipated it and it would've hurt more," he pointed out with a grin.

"Thank you, bye," Lady said before hanging up the phone and turning around, stopping short when she saw one of the barbs in red devil's hand. "Dante, what did you do?"

"I was helping the kid out," he said with a smile, waving the spine.

She rolled her eyes, very familiar with Dante's bedside manner. "Are you okay?"

"Sure I'm-"

"Not _you_," she barked, once more rolling her mismatched eyes at the hunter.

"I'm alright. You gonna yank the other one or what old man?" he snapped.

"So grouchy. Alright, we'll do it on three, you ready?" he asked, putting the first spike down and grabbing the second.

"Yeah, yeah. On three," he said taking a breath.

"One…two-" he yanked it and Nero inhaled sharply before turning to punch him in the shoulder.

"That was _not three!_" he snarled, clenching his hand hard to cope with the stinging pain.

"Yeah, but it's out now," he said wagging the barb.

Lady laughed lightly and shook her head. "Shouldn't trust Dante with anything like that."

"Thanks for telling me that _now,_" he said, glaring at the older hunter.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" she joked.

Dante snickered and ruffled his roommate's hair. Nero's eyes narrowed further and he shoved his hand away. The older hunter grabbed his tomato juice again and stood up, walking towards the back of the shop, presumably to wash the blood from the now healed wounds on his hands.

Nero let out a sigh as he clenched and unclenched his hand looking over at the female slayer who was leaning back against the edge of the desk, arms folded, though she wasn't looking at him.

"So, are you alright?" he asked.

She looked over herself. "Yeah, a few cuts and bruises, nothing too bad."

Nero hesitated, glancing after Dante as he heard the water turn on in the bathroom. "Hey…I'm sorry for uh…growling…at you earlier."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. I've dealt with Dante for-forever, especially when he was still getting the devil thing under control, a little growling isn't going to put me off," she said easily.

He lightly scratched his nose.

She pushed away from the desk and walked closer. "Good job on the mission today," she said.

"Even with everything that happened?" he asked.

"You picked yourself up. You'll learn from your mistakes, like watching me too closely, though you did take some of those things that were meant for me, so I suppose I should thank you for that."

He blushed lightly and looked away. He really hadn't noticed that he'd done that, but maybe he had.

"…You're a good guy Nero. Thanks for coming with me today," she said sticking her right hand out.

Nero stared dumbly at it for a moment, before looking down at his own right hand and back up at Lady's eyes. She just smiled and the young man took her hand with his demonic one, giving a shake. She shook firmly before letting go and shifting Kalina Ann on her shoulder.

"Now I know where to come if I get any other missions, Dante's ego could always use a little deflating," she said with a grin.

Nero chuckled, that was certainly an accurate statement. "Sure Lady, I'd like that a lot."

* * *

I really wanted to focus on Nero and Lady in this one. I feel like the two of them would really get along, especially once Lady gets over his demonic arm :3 I also wanted to do a little bit with Dante and Nero before they were together and honestly I think that little scene is my favorite in this prompt. Really hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth July 6, 2013


	92. Chapter 92 Summer Haze

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 92

Theme: Summer Haze

HikariNoTenshi-San: Haha! I hadn't even thought of big-sis Lady. I kinda like it though, it sort of fits! XD More fluff this chapter, so hopefully you're ready! XD 8 chapters left! OMG! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, I really wanted to do something with some characters I haven't really had interact before. Lady and Nero sort of work together and I really like both their characters :3 It was about time they got some time together. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Oh, I very much doubt Dante is being 'replaced' XD This is actually another of those 'slice of life' chapters, so I hope you enjoy it. I wish I could be writing for a video game company! That would be fun! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I liked writing the guys before their relationship, it was so much fun that I did it again this chapter! :3 I agree, I think Nero and Lady would get along-or nearly murder one another XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Yeah, those spines were no picnic for Nero, but he had Dante to help him out XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Well guys, only 8 chapters left. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Background: Ch. 1, 2**

* * *

"I can't believe that demon rolled directly over the hood of the car," Nero sighed. Waves of heat came up off the tar as two devil hunters trudged over it. It was so hot it seemed like the soles of their boots sizzled every time they came in contact with it. There hadn't been many words between the two of them since they'd left the destroyed car behind, heading back into the city to find a tow truck, or a cell tower signal. The demon they'd been hunting had managed to find their car and smash over the hood, leaving them stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah well, when you're with me, you're sort of stuck with my shitty luck," the older hunter teased lightly.

Nero had tried fruitlessly to call Lady a few times but with no reception they were better off just hoofing it back, at least until they got within range of some kind of cell tower. It was still miserably hot. They'd had their coats on until the demon was dead, it just added an extra layer of protection, but they both agreed it was too damn hot to keep them on if they were walking in direct sunlight, so they were with the car as well as their blades, no one was going to help them with those on their backs.

"Yeah, maybe I should do some more missions on my own," he snorted. Nero was left with his black tee shirt and blue jeans, which were happily sucking up the sun's rays. However, it was better than being in Dante's shoes, his black leather shirt doing a lot more to keep him warm than the young man's cotton tee.

The red devil swiped at the sweat dripping down his brow, plastering his hair to his forehead. The motion didn't help much as his palms were damp with perspirations as well, but he couldn't help feeling the need to do so. He reached up and ripped his zipper open.

"Trying to flag down a ride?" Nero joked with a smirk, plucking at the collar of his shirt.

"My abs are amazing, but I seriously doubt anyone with a brain is going to pick up two guys with sexy abs and guns holstered in plain sight, your arm probably doesn't help much either," he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, and if they do I guess we should probably question their sanity, but I'm not gonna lie old man, if _anyone _stopped I would get in a car right now," he panted.

They'd seen one or two cars so far, but needless to say no one inside had been terribly inclined to help the two well armed demon hunters. They were on a narrow one lane street in the middle of farm country. Nero doubted that he would stop either if positions were reversed.

"Agreed," Dante chuckled. "but I really don't think anyone is going to stop."

"Way to burst my bubble old man," he joked, lightly shoving his partner's arm.

The older man laughed lightly in response and shoved him back, maybe with a little more force than he intended as the younger man stumbled. He was walking closer to the side of the road, so his foot slid in gravel when he tried to catch his balance. He tried to compensate but it just made him slide further in the loose rock and pitch backwards.

To Dante it happened in a split second. One second he was there and the next his partner was in the ditch with a scuffle and a splash.

Nero glared as the older devil burst out laughing, doubling over and slapping his thigh.

"Yeah, laugh it up jackass," he quipped, slinging a handful of mud at him.

Dante quickly jumped back to avoid it. He tried to dodge again when he saw Nero's arm snatching at him, but he caught one of the loose panels in the front. He attempted to just twist out of his shirt completely, but got caught on his weapon holsters and he stumbled ungracefully into the ditch next to the younger devil.

"…Got ya," he smirked.

Dante sputtered as he pushed himself up out of the dirty water, spitting it out of his mouth. It was Nero's turn to laugh and he moved quickly to try to get out of the ditch. However his partner snagged the back of his belt and yanked him back onto his ass in the water, swiftly trying to tackle the younger devil.

The ex-knight struggled as his partner got on top of him, trying to pin him down. "Dante! Don't!" he managed. He sucked in a breath before the red devil could shove his head underwater. At that he remembered he should use his devil bringer and punched Dante in the chest effectively knocking him off and allowing him to sit up and gasp for air.

"Jerk!" he wheezed.

Dante was laughing, clutching at his now cracked ribs as tears formed at the corners of his eyes from laughing.

Nero shook out his hair as he moved to stand, sloshing through the calf-high water. "Lucky I don't drown you-what the hell is so funny?"

The red devil continued laughing uncontrollably, shaking his head. "You're-the water and-you're covered in mud kid," he managed to wheeze.

The younger male grabbed Dante and once again shoved him face-first into the muddy water with the strength of his demonic limb. The older man, laughing as hard as he was and holding his sides didn't get the chance to catch himself this time. The older man resurfaced, once again sputtering, but this time coughing and hacking from inhaling some of the water this time.

Nero found some of his own mirth in Dante's suffering, and the fact that his platinum hair was streaked with mud and grass as was his skin and clothes and Nero was sure he didn't look any better. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You realize the rest of this walk is going to be miserable with our shoes all wet, right?" he asked.

"Hell, at least we aren't hot anymore," he pointed out, coughing a few more times before spitting and pushing himself up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'll remember that, next time I'm walking on some godforsaken road in a million degree heat, just jump into the nearest ditch."

* * *

Short one, I know. It's just kinda fluffy and fun and I had a good time writing it :3 Hope you guys enjoyed it too! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth July 13, 2013


	93. Chapter 93 Forgotten

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 93

Theme: Forgotten

Afrieal: Yep, Dante's pretty well saturated with bad luck except for in battle XD Poor guy. And yeah, sorry the Hee Haw is lost on me XD I've never seen it. Glad you liked the chapter though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: What are we going to do with them? I vote we throw them in a ditch to mud wrestle! :D I thought it was a fun silly little chapter. I really enjoyed writing it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yep, the two rolled around in a ditch XD I thought it would be fun ;3 I agree, Dante's shitty luck spreading to others shall henceforth be the Dante Effect! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, a fun walk, until all that mud dries on their skin, then they'll be miserable again XD Or just jump into another ditch XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Dannichigo: No problem! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

lu. lu242-a: I'm glad you liked it, and it's good to hear from you again! I'm getting there, slowly but surely ;3

surrendertome: It's okay if you fall behind, I was updating pretty quickly, I've been gone for awhile now though! Glad you're all caught up though and that you liked some of the other chapters as well. Chapter 81 was really fun. I enjoyed it. Dragon Heart was incredibly frustrating I'll admit XD I spent a long time on it so I'm glad you enjoyed it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Yep, mud fight XD I don't think I'd pick the two of them up if I didn't know who they were! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Crystal Bluebird: I really like Oren and Dark as well, so I'm glad you enjoy them ;3 They have some of my favorite chapters in this challenge. I've never seen DNAngel so I'm not sure of the reference there ^_^; sorry. I don't know if I'll have more Dark/Oren stuff, but we'll just have to see. Only a few more chapters til this is over!

Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And Sorry I've been gone for so long! Nearly a month! I had a serious case of the writer's blocks and it was frustrating. I'm just glad I got this chapter done! Hopefully the next ones will be in a more timely manner!

**Background: Ch. 21, 33, 88, 89**

* * *

It was easy to forget oneself in hell, especially when one's soul was tethered to another. That was what had occurred to the ex-Captain of the Order of the Sword and one of the Sons of Sparda, Vergil. The merging of souls was an incredibly strange experience. It wasn't painful, but it was the only way to wake Vergil, and through him the only way to get out of hell, but it did have a profound impact on them both.

They were inextricably linked now, from the moment their eyes met, blue to brown, brown to blue very little had needed to be said. They knew each other, or at least the events in their lives that had changed them into who they were.

Vergil had been left on his own at a young age. The death of his mother and brother kick starting his drive for power. Credo's had begun after his own parents had perished at the hands of demons, though he'd never been alone, he'd had to care for Nero and Kyrie and the community had always been there. Their paths were parallel in many respects, nonetheless.

Their quest had led to the betrayal of their brothers. Vergil his twin for an amulet, one step towards greater power and Credo had betrayed Nero for his crusade. He and Nero weren't related by blood, but that didn't make his infraction any less severe in his own eyes. They were raised together, he took care of him, and thought now that he should have continued to do so. Vergil didn't feel such qualms to the same extent, but he cared for Dante, more than he would ever admit to anyone but himself. He spared his brother in a death match where Dante hadn't pulled his blow, much the way Nero had spared his brother in battle despite what he had become.

The Son of Sparda had also been brainwashed, turned into nothing more than a tool for one more powerful, the demon king to be exact. His transformation, while different from Credo's, still held parallels to his position under Sanctus. The ex-Captain made his own choices, he would never deny it, but His Holiness used him as nothing more than an instrument, as he used everyone. Not that it seemed to be the last time the Captain was being used in such a way.

"Lillith is using us." Credo's voice was soft and he hardly realized he'd even spoken at all.

Vergil was only awakened from his second long sleep because of the similarities they shared. Only one who understood him and his choices could bring him back. Though Credo wondered if this was the right thing to do. He could comprehend some of Vergil's traits based on the memories they now shared, but it only told him when he had no more use for him he would stab the ex-Captain in the front instead of the back and there was likely nothing he could do to stop him if that was the course of action he decided on.

Vergil was honorable and tenacious, but cold, very cold.

"That much is obvious," he replied simply.

There was very little to nothing Credo could do at all to avoid working with the Son of Sparda however. A bracer dangled from his wrist and one on Vergil's. They weren't physically connected, but they wouldn't let one of them leave hell without the other. It meant they had to look after each other until they got free. In addition, both of them were weakened from their time in Purgatory. Neither of them really had a choice if they wanted to survive the trials they had to face to get out of here.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Of course. However, do you really want to question her in our current state?"

His silence was answer enough.

They continued on, scarcely looking at one another, focusing on the air around them, but Vergil was actually deep in thought, ones he knew were not his own.

"This boy…" He paused thinking about how to phrase it, his mind searching those memories for a name. "from your memories…Nero."

"Yes…"

"Do you know who his father was?"

Credo considered it for a moment. "I'm sure you mean his birth father, and no. His mother never told anyone before she passed away."

"But he has Sparda's blood?"

"We believed so." What was his interest in Nero anyway? "Why?"

He shrugged simply.

"You have to have a reason." They knew each other too well, he just knew Vergil had to have a reason for everything he asked, everything he did. It seemed that everything the blue devil did was a calculated part of some larger plan.

He glanced over to regard the brunette and his piercing gaze made Credo's skin crawl, but he forced himself to hold firm and meet his blue eyes. He needed to know Vergil's interest in Nero. His resolve seemed to satisfy the son of Sparda as he looked away again before answering.

"I met him."

"Really? He's alive?"

"Very much so. Living with my brother. I thought he was his son."

"I don't think so," he murmured, though he couldn't be sure. He was tempted to ask about Kyrie, but figured Vergil wouldn't really know her…and considering it for a moment he really didn't want Vergil to know her.

"No," he mused aloud. "My brother is a rather careless idiot, but if the boy was his child, he would have raised him despite the dangers." Vergil knew how important blood ties were to his brother, besides that, Nero growing up _without _knowing what he was, was probably more dangerous than being the grandson of Sparda. At least then Dante would be able to protect him, and he wouldn't destroy himself fighting his inner devil.

The two let the subject drop and focused instead on where they were. They'd crossed through Purgatory with the aide of Lillith who had also given them weapons. Vergil a katana and Credo a single edge sword like he one he'd used in the Order, though, without the exceed system. The realm they were in was the hell of shadows. It was dark and cold this far down.

Credo could swear he felt snow hitting his skin, but it felt wrong, making him shudder, and not from the cold. Vergil came to an abrupt halt, holding his arm out in a gesture that caused the ex-Captain to stop and look around as well, not that they could see more than a few feet in the pitch darkness.

Feminine giggles filled the air, but it was like nails on the chalkboard, just as wrong as the snow. Vergil rolled his blue orbs as two females appeared, glowing with a soft red hue. They cooed and made beckoning motions with their hands. The katana in Vergil's hand flashed twice and the two women fell to the ground like limp dolls, glowing only faintly. There wasn't long to contemplate it as a howl filled the air.

"Move," Vergil snapped tersely and Credo obeyed, the two rolling in opposite directions as a huge monster crashed down, snapping at the ground where they'd stood.

Swords were drawn instantaneously to fight against the threat which appeared to be a huge toad-like demon. Credo's blade glanced off, inflicting only a shallow gash against the thick skin. Vergil's attack didn't do any more damage. He was almost caught off guard by it. Yamato was sharp enough to rend dimensions, let alone a bit of flesh, he'd have to recalculate his style to take that into account.

The demon spun itself in a circle with more agility than either of the two thought it would be capable of. Credo was struck, tumbling over the ground. Vergil had more time to anticipate and jumped over its tail. The demon felt its hit and turned in that direction as the ex-knight picked himself up, making haste as he saw the creature's attention on him.

Vergil took the opportunity of its distraction to make a few short jumps up onto its ice laden back, looking for a weak point seeing as he couldn't just dice it up like he normally would. The toad felt him there and took a deep breath, filling a red sack on its throat and let out a cry that had the ex-captain stumbling back and holding an arm up against the frigid gale. It spread ice as well as seemed to make the darkness close in even further. The ice on its back also thrust upwards forcing Vergil to leap off next to Credo as the demon disappeared.

"The throat. It's soft enough to expand, it might be our best way to kill it." the brunette stated.

The blue devil gave a curt nod. "You distract it and I'll-move!" he snapped again and they repeated their maneuver from earlier, each rolling in a separate direction as the demon once again lunged at them, it didn't have much else in its repertoire with its lures removed. The white of Credo's clothing seemed to catch its attention once again and it lunged at the ex-knight as he leapt backwards, initiating evasive movements.

Vergil had gotten in close again and darted under the demon's throat, making a slash with his blade. Air rushed out of the wound as the creature tried to scream its agony as its airway was cut. The son of Sparda flinched slightly leaving him open as the demon tried to bite him in half, he was narrowly pulled out of the way by Credo who yanked the back of his coat so both of them crashed to the ground as the demon flailed before collapsing.

The brunette caught his breath from the adrenaline rush and the two of them glanced at each other. Credo glad he was able to pull Vergil out of the way in time. Lillith would likely not look kindly on them if they failed one level above one they were personally guided though.

Vergil was considering the merits of having a soldier under his thumb. Maybe the human wouldn't be such dead weight after all.

They both picked themselves up, no words exchanged as they continued on, the last battle anything but forgotten.

* * *

Meh, I'm really not sure about this chapter, but I've just been stuck on it for so long that I just want to get it out. Let me know what you guys think of it! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 9, 2013


	94. Chapter 94 Advertisement

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 94

Theme: Advertisement

HikariNoTenshi-San: When you put it like that it does seem pretty humorous XD Yep, 6 chapters now. I'm starting to freak out personally O.O Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yeah, I don't think I've really seen the two of them together as the main focus either, but I think there's a lot of potential there-I mean they're both dead so they could meet! That was one of the main things I wanted to get across with them too was even though there are a lot of differences between them as well there's a lot of similarities between the two of them and also their relationship with their brothers. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: I'm glad to hear from you! :D I thought Vergil and Credo working together was an interesting idea and I realized they're pretty similar as well. I'm really glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, you wouldn't see Vergil and Credo working together, would ya? I thought it was an interesting idea though :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I thought it was an interesting idea, and don't worry I have something in mind for that one ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Well, you'll get to see a little more of those two later ;3 Something to look forward to! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1**

* * *

A shiny new yellow phone book laid on his desk. He couldn't remember the last time someone shoved one of the obnoxiously bright books into his mail. After all the only numbers he needed to know he had memorized by heart.

Out of idle curiosity however he flipped it open to 'D' in the yellow pages. He scanned over the names until he found Devil May Cry. No description, just the phone number and the address. If he outright advertised what it was he did he'd get crank calls off the hook.

Simply out of boredom he ran his eyes over the rest of the page, one of the ads actually catching his attention. It was a small box ad with a cartoon of a woman on a broomstick. It read 'Demetria's Spells, Hexes and Potions'

He frowned at it. There was something wrong. He just got a weird feeling about that ad. One that he usually followed when it came to taking a job. Something preternatural. He'd dealt with a few witches before and they were mostly harmless, but the ones that weren't were _dangerous_. It couldn't hurt to look into it. Besides he was bored. No one was hanging around the shop today, even Nero had gone out to get some fresh air.

He sighed and put his feet on the floor, grabbing Ebony and Ivory. He never went anywhere without them. He also grabbed Cerberus, just to be cautious in case he needed to defend himself, and it was small enough to hide under his coat.

He checked the address again and headed out.

* * *

The place was quaint to say the least, at least on the outside. It was a little storefront on the edge of downtown. Normally that would be enough to assure him it was nothing, but his gut feeling had never led him astray before so he went inside.

A bell jangled over his head and he looked around at all the trappings of a mystic scammer. Beaded curtains hung over a doorway to the back, the scent of incense burned his nose, rugs layered over a generic carpet and tapestries hung from the otherwise white walls. It seemed to be trying to give off an air of the mystic, but it came off as just a cheap imitation.

It certainly didn't seem like anything more than a scammer. As he considered the possibility of just ducking back out again the beaded curtain rustled and a woman came through. She didn't exactly match his expectations. She didn't look gypsy-like at all. Instead she was dressed pretty normally in a light blue dress that matched her eyes. Brown curls spilled gently over her shoulders and she smiled at him.

"Hello sir. Are you lost?"

He chuckled. "No. At least I don't think so. Demetria, right?"

"I guess you really are in the right place. I don't get many men in here. You know, aside from the doting boyfriend variety," she grinned as though he was in on the joke and he smirked in return. "Can I help you with something?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, do I have a skeptic on my hands?" she queried teasingly, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't say skeptical, per se…"

"But not entirely sure about it, looking for proof? I see. Come on back," she waved as she went back through the curtain.

He tilted his head but went with her. The back was more convincing than the front. A bookshelf with old tomes, real mystical paraphernalia laying interwoven with props. Another set of shelves full of different shaped bottles filled with various liquids he couldn't be sure were real or not.

She gestured him down into a chair as she took the one opposite at a small, round table. She put aside a crystal ball and held her hands out, palms up. "Take your gloves off and give me your hands."

"What are you going to do?" he asked with a bemused smirk as he did as he was told, removing his gloves. "Read my palms?"

"Hands can show a lot about a person, more than you might expect," she said with a smirk. "I offer it as a freebie so people don't think I'm a con before they do business with me."

Dante shook his head and offered his own hands, palms up. She took his left hand, running her fingers over his calloused skin as she examined the lines. "You have a laid-back personality," she began and the half-devil had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, she could have gathered that much just from talking to him.

"You've had a troubled life, filled with travel and adventure, but also long periods of loneliness and isolation. However you've had a majority of success in your adventures and a great deal of variety in your love life…" she murmured, looking thoughtful and a little troubled. Never once did she look up at him, which showed him at least she'd really gathered all that from his palm because a con artist gauged a person's reaction to news and changed it if necessary to tell them exactly what they wanted to hear.

"And you can tell all that from lines on my hand?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked up. "I told you that hands can tell you more than you might expect. So what did you come in here for today?" she asked sweeping to her feet and picking up a small bottle with a yellow liquid inside from her shelf, playing with it like a nervous habit.

He shrugged and looked around again, what could he really tell her?

"To kill me…Son of Sparda?"

That caught his attention real quick and he tried to roll out of the way as she threw the vial at the ground by his feet. The glass shattered and a plume of yellow smoke drifted up making him cough as his eyes watered and he quickly backed away. Damn it! He underestimated her! Why did he always do that! ?

His guns were in his hands and he held them at the ready as he stumbled back through the bead curtain to the shop-front, trying to catch his breath and swiping the back of his hand over his watery eyes to keep his vision as clear as he could. He waited there for a minute, body tense, but nothing happened. Demetria didn't appear.

He cleared his throat and walked back towards the curtain, Ebony and Ivory at the ready. "Demetria?" he asked, using Ebony to push the beads back. The cloud had dissipated but there was no one there. The witch had vanished into thin air. Though he supposed that shouldn't have surprised him. He let out a sigh and lowered his weapons but not his guard as he grabbed some of the tomes from the shelf and leafed through them figuring they might tell him something about what she was up to. He felt like it had to be something if she'd attacked him like that.

He sighed, but after a few minutes came across something he recognized. It was a book in demonic script, but there was an illustration that really caught his attention. A pedestal engraved with lines, rising up from a similarly patterned floor. One that he remembered covered in blood.

"The hell gate?" he mumbled. What would she want with the hell gate? He felt like the answer should have been obvious, but it wasn't coming to him. Right now the only thing seeming to be coming to him was a headache. He didn't know if it was a result of the potion or from thinking.

He clapped the book closed and grabbed a few of the others in case they were important and headed for home.

* * *

"Make a trip to the library old man?" Nero snarked when he got inside. "I wasn't sure you knew how to read anything that wasn't the word 'pizza.'"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need to read, cause I know it all, kid."

The younger man snorted before frowning at the older devil. "You look different."

He quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Nero seemed thoughtful as he looked him over before shrugging. "I don't know. There's just something different, I can't put my finger on it."

"Well put your fingers on this then," he replied tossing one of the tomes at his partner. The younger male fumbled to catch it before giving the older demon a glare.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with it?"

"I know you youngsters can be a little thick at times, but generally, you're suppose to read books," he teased.

Nero flipped it open and rolled his eyes. "I might consider it, if I even knew which _language _this was. What are these for old man?"

"I had a run in with a witch. I think she might be up to something and I'm trying to figure out what it is."

"By reading some old ass books?"

"Her old ass books," he corrected, flopping down into his desk chair.

Nero got up and put the book he was handed down onto the desk. "Well if that's the case can you at least give me a book I might actually be able to read?" he deadpanned.

Dante chuckled and opened one of the others before handing it over. "Old English. Enjoy."

The younger devil made a face and took his book back over to the sofa and putting his headphones on to read. The red devil sighed and popped open the book that had the illustration he recognized in it. It would be nice to know what the witch did about it.

* * *

Both hunters passed out before they finished the books but Nero was roused when the song abruptly changed on his media player to something loud. He licked his dry lips and sat up from his reclined position, pulling his headphones off as he squinted against the overhead light. The book was still laying open in his lap though he couldn't remember the last thing he'd read. He'd only managed about an eighth of the book since he was trying to actually understand what the text was saying, which took a lot more effort than just scanning the words.

He dog-eared the page he was on before closing the book and setting it aside. He could hear Dante breathing quietly from the desk. He considered waking him to tell him to go up to bed, but he was too tired himself, besides sleeping at that desk never bothered the man before.

Nero hauled himself to his feet, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he walked towards the desk to turn the lights off. However when he glanced up he saw his partner sleeping and was hit with that feeling that something was off again. He stared a moment longer seeing as Dante wasn't awake to make fun of him for doing so. He looked…younger.

Nah, that wasn't it. No way. It was the light, the fact the older devil was sleeping and relaxed and Nero's own sleep hazed mind making him think that way. That had to be it.

He walked past him and flipped the lights off before collapsing back onto the sofa to sleep.

* * *

Dante never roused before the kid, so it was no surprise that the young man was up before him this morning. Nero sat up and rubbed the sand from his eyes with his human hand as he twisted to get the kinks out of his back from sleeping on the couch. He hated this damn sofa.

He sighed as he put his feet on the cold floor and figured he better get the coffee machine started. He stood up, arching his back and rolling his head to loosen up his neck. He needed to get a mattress, just put it in the middle of the shop floor, Dante probably wouldn't give a damn. He started the coffee and moved back into the main room thinking about waking up his partner. When he glanced over though his eyes widened and-he couldn't help it-he laughed.

"Dante?" he asked.

The 'kid' sitting in the older devil's chair couldn't have been more than twelve and he was swimming in Dante's black tee shirt and sweat pants. Blue eyes blinked open blearily. "What'd ya want kid?" he yawned.

"I think you better look in the mirror before you start calling me kid," he snickered.

The red devil frowned and looked down at himself, turning one hand over and wiggling his fingers. "Well…that's inconvenient."

Nero had hoped for a more volatile reaction, but then again it was Dante, he didn't give much of a reaction to anything. The red half-devil let out another yawn before cinching the huge pants around his waist by the strings and tying them on before starting to roll up the pant legs so he could walk.

He looked up at the other half-devil, a smirk teasing his lips. "So if I'm the kid, I guess that makes you the old man, huh?"

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this one. It reads like the beginning of a story though, maybe another candidate for a story to work on once I'm finished with my challenge? ;3 Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I love mystical stuff like palm-reading and tarot cards and actually have books on both one of which I referenced for this chapter XD Anyway, leave some feedback! Until next time!  
Ja ne!  
~Bitbyboth August 15, 2013 


	95. Chapter 95 Friendship

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 95

Theme: Friendship

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah, it's cute :3 It might get its own story at a later date, but not right now! And, yep, only 5 chapters left! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Strawberry Hollow: Dante didn't even do that much to piss her off! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I might continue this one later :3 Glad you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Dante is always the picture of composure XD Well, most of the time, he's got his flares of passion and all that. I love the idea of those two like that though, it's awesome. I might continue the last chapter later. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I thought the idea of Dante becoming a kid was kind of amusing especially with Nero being around XD I'm not sure how it would affect him completely, and I don't want to say anything now in case I do make a story about it later and want to change it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: lol, I might make it a full story later :3 Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Ashviko: Glad you enjoyed it! :D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Dante got a bit of a spell cast on him ;3 I'm sure Nero will look out for the little scamp. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: Ch. 1, 2, 92, 3**

* * *

It hurt her.

He was falling in love. Anyone with eyes could see it. Anyone who wasn't Dante or Nero anyway. It stirred up all sorts of feelings she thought she had long since buried.

Trish had fallen for the devil in red herself a long time ago. It wasn't something foolish, like love at first sight, there was no such romanticism in her head. Nevertheless when she moved in with him they'd grown together and she fell for him, but he didn't fall back.

The memory of the night she had tried to make her feelings known still made her burn with embarrassment…

_They were celebrating a particularly lucrative job with drinks, the bars had closed down and kicked them out so, they'd taken their party back to the shop instead. _

_They were laughing half-drunkenly over something that she could no longer recall, but she remembered thinking how handsome he looked when he smiled. When he really smiled, not the one he plastered on for everyone, but the genuine, happy one. She leaned over, wanting to capture that carefree grin with her own lips._

_His eyes widened in realization and he turned away, his mirth gone in a split second, catapulted into an uncharacteristically serious expression._

"_Trish…I…can't. I just can't."_

"_Right…It's okay. I think it's time I go to bed anyway," she said, trying to brush it off herself and headed upstairs._

Questions haunted her the rest of the night. He said he couldn't. Couldn't what? Love her? Be with her? It was painful, and she felt awful. It was the 'take' of loving people. Most of the time it was great, it felt good, but not now. Now it felt like she was bleeding inside and nothing could staunch the flow.

The next morning it was like nothing had happened. Dante acted normal, didn't try to distance himself from her, nor did he try to pull her any closer. He just acted like everything was the same, and she didn't have the courage to do anything to jeopardize that. She had his friendship and she tried to convince herself that it was enough.

However at the same time she tried to puzzle out why Dante didn't want to be with her-or couldn't as he put it. Was it just because he was too worried about being with anyone period? She knew he was under the illusion that meaningless sex with anonymous women would keep them safe from his enemies. She didn't really think that his reasoning was completely sound. If anything happened to those women, he would still blame himself. She, on the other hand, could protect herself better than any human woman, except maybe Lady. So it made more sense if he was with one of them.

That line of thought often made her wonder if maybe he was harboring feelings for the brunette. The two had known each other for a long time after all. But neither one of them acted like that was the case. Most of the time they just talked business, or reminisced together if the uptight female would relax enough to lounge around and have a beer, at Dante's expense of course. They were just really close friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Which made her question herself. She was made to look like Dante's mother. That was something she knew how to change, and she'd tried. Disguises and tricks that made her look completely unlike herself and Dante saw through every single one of them as though she'd just taped a paper mask to her face. None of them made him respond any differently than he would have if she'd just looked like herself.

After that she decided that nothing was going to change his mind, and that was okay, at least she still had his companionship, which was something she couldn't imagine her life without. Around that same time they got a call for a mission overseas and she leapt at the chance to go. She knew she had to do whatever it took to bury those amorous feelings for her partner. That included moving out once she returned. Dante didn't like that, but she couldn't be so near to him al the time. She needed her own space so she could breathe again, and it helped, even if she still spent a lot of time around the shop.

Now, however, those feelings were being stirred up again. Seeing Dante and Nero interact together…she couldn't explain it, but there was a spark there. Lady might call it her 'women's intuition' , but…it just seemed like an almost palpable feeling. All the same neither of them seemed to notice it.

She was a little bitter about it if she was being honest with herself, but after having ignored such feelings for so long she couldn't find the will to be very upset. She loved Dante more than a significant other, she loved him as a man and a person. She wanted him to be happy, lord knew the half-devil had been through enough he deserved some happiness. She just wondered if Nero could or would give it to him. He seemed to be the one really enamored even if he might not realize it himself yet and Trish could sympathize with that. If the kid hurt Dante however there would be hell to pay.

She sipped at the tomato juice in her hand, and smiled at the thought, as though she was somehow Dante's protector. No, she wasn't, she was Dante's partner. At one point they'd done all their missions together. It didn't bother her that they didn't anymore, she liked having space on her own, but she knew she was always welcome here, it wasn't like the man in red ever turned anyone away.

The blonde let out a sigh, and hopped off her perch on the pool table, stretching before tossing her can into the garbage pile.

"I think it's about time I hit the trail."

"Aw, don't go Trish, ya just got here," Dante grinned.

"I'm sure she's got more important things to do than sit around in this dump," Nero said with a roll of his eyes.

She walked towards the desk to say her goodbyes when the phone rang. The red devil glanced at it before thumping the desk with his booted feet and catching the phone out of the air.

"Devil May Cry."

The two other devil hunters paid close attention as Dante talked to the person on the phone before hanging up and getting out of his chair.

"You up for a little mission with me Trish?" he grinned.

"Have I ever said no before?" she replied, resting her hands on Luce and Ombra.

"Hey, what about me?" the younger half-devil complained, he was bored out of his head here!

"Seniority. Maybe next time," Trish winked, making him fold his arms with a snort and lean back into the sofa, letting the two older hunters walk out the front doors together.

"Just like old times, huh?" Dante asked as he twirled his pistols around his fingers.

She smirked a bit. "Yeah, something like that," she said. Dante was so much more to her than could be adequately described, but being her friend was the most important.

* * *

I actually wrote this entire thing yesterday and tweaked it today and I'm really pretty happy with it for as fast as I was able to write it :3 Just inspired for it I guess. I don't feel like I give Trish enough of the limelight. I do like her, I just don't understand her character very well. Hopefully I'm not completely off, but this is how I feel about her and Dante's relationship. Thanks for reading guys. Only 5 chapters left! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth August 23, 2013


	96. Chapter 96 Perfection

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 96

Theme: Perfection

L. K. Heinrich: Yeah, Trish is kind of a confusing character for me so I really liked getting into her head. It was an interesting change of pace :3 I looked into the typo, but I think it's right 'but [him] being her friend was the most important.' Dante and Nero are completely oblivious XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Yeah, I feel a little bad for Trish and I kind of like her more as a character after writing that chapter XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I feel like she's got something for Dante, but I just can't see him being okay with that with her looking like his mother I would feel that that's the only way he could look at her is the erson who looks like his mom. So it's hard for Trish. Uh, after the challenge is finished I'll probably start another story, possibly a few I've touched on here I would like to expand into their own stories, especially 'Only Human' and 'Start.' Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I think everyone puts themselves though a lot of suffering before they can understand that the person they love won't love them back, and if they're a good person and really want to be around the person they love knowing they'll never love them back it'll turn into something even more beautiful in my opinion :3 I've never liked Trish much either, but then I didn't understand her. I really kind of like her more now after writing that :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah that's about how I felt about last chapter, sympathy and admiration for Trish :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I know what you mean, Trish gets kind of overlooked :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Flame-Metal-Heart: Yeah, Trish and Dante are real close I feel like they trust each other completely with their lives :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

DMClover123: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know what you mean, I think a lot of people picture Trish as motherly-probably because of the connection with Dante's mother, but she never seems to act like that in game so I try not to portray her too much that way XD It's alright you didn't review every chapter, but thanks for reviewing this one! *gives cookies*

Dannichigo: Glad you enjoyed it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

DarkOne: I have not started chapter 94 as its own story, but I might after I finish this challenge just because it would be fun ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long everyone! I'm hoping the others won't be such a wait, but only time will tell. Life sort of gets in the way sometimes ;) Thank you guys so much for all the continued support, I 3 you guys!

**Background: Ch. 61, 44, 45, 42, 65, 69, 82**

* * *

Oren sighed impatiently as he waited for the sun to go down. The orange light spilling across the floor like a timer, each inch it receded was one moment closer to seeing his lover. The devil hunters had passed out already after a particularly rough mission and he was rather anxious to spend the whole night with Dark. He enjoyed the new moons better than any other night. Sometimes he could play with the other devil arms, but none were as entertaining as Dark. First, however, he had to wait for the stupid sun to go down!

Time ticked by much too slowly for his liking and he moved into a dark corner, sinking down and pulling his knees up towards his chest so he could rest his chin on them. His anticipation grew every second as the sun sank lower and lower on the horizon. The darkness around him stirred as though reaching out to him and he leaned into it with a smirk.

"Not long now…" he whispered, hiding his excitement as the shadows continued to lengthen and grow. Once the sun was gone the shadow manifested himself, resting right next to his mate, who leaned his head on his shoulder and grinned at him.

"They're early tonight. That leaves us the _whole_ night to ourselves…" Dark noted.

"Yep. What do you want to do tonight Dark…?" the younger demon purred.

"Hmm…I have a few ideas. None of which involve staying here, so let's go." he said, getting to his feet.

The younger demon smiled and followed him. "Are we going to scare some people Dark?"

"More than likely, but I want to take you somewhere tonight, somewhere different since we have the time," he replied as they moved down the streets. With twilight still tingeing the very edge of the sky people were still out and about, living their lives, the night life they were used to not yet in swing and the monotony of life prevailing.

"Really? Where are we going then?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise. I'll tell you when we get there, but we have to go to the river first."

He nodded obediently and stuck close to his mate, the shadow's arm going around him. People weren't as jumpy this time of day and though Oren succeeded in surprising a few people, they simply jumped and looked away, giving no other signs that they were upset. It was rather dull really.

"Early evening is boring," the reflection sighed.

"I know. People are too busy running errands and such that they're not worried yet about what's lurking in the dark. That will take some time."

By the time the two reached the river the darkness had spread its tendrils and people were more cautious, edging towards paranoid. Especially when rocks took out nearby lights, shards of glass raining to the ground with a soft rattle.

Dark chuckled as one man saw the action, at least of the rock coming out of nowhere before blackness took over the patch of the docks he was working. The human promptly paled and decided to leave, quickly moving to the light. Humans were like moths to the flame, always seeking the light, not that he could particularly blame them. They couldn't see what lurked in the shadows.

Oren grinned, lingering in the reflections cast on the water. He hadn't been to a body of water like this in a long while. It was where reflections originated from, and while glass and mirrors were fantastic inventions in his own opinion, nothing made him feel quite as strong as placid water.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?"

"More of a highway to where we're really going," he answered, hiding in the shadows under the docks as they moved downstream.

"Hmm, well I like it. Why haven't you brought me here before?"

"It's well lit."

"Oh, I guess I see your point. So why are we here now?"

"I told you. It's the only way to get you where I want to go."

"Oh…" he murmured, frowning. He was very curious of where they were going. Dark usually kept such things secret from him, but he really wished he wouldn't. Whatever the case, pestering him with questions would only irritate him so they went on in silence, getting farther and farther away from the city. They moved through the suburbs and rural community until trees blocked all the light around the river.

It was a pure kind of darkness. The shadows in the Opal Lounge were just fine when he couldn't get away, but there was just some kind of difference, though not even Dark really knew what it was.

"We're here."

Oren formed himself on the water's surface. "This is where you wanted to go?" he asked, looking around. "I suppose it makes sense."

"Yes. It feels amazing to go back to your roots. These are mine. Natural darkness," he sighed, sitting back in the long grass, flattening it with his weight.

Oren smirked and walked over. "It's different from the darkness inside…"

"Not quite as absolute. You can still find light, but there needs to be light to be darkness. Just like there needs to be hope to be fear."

"You've turned into a real philosopher Dark," he murmured, straddling his mate's hips.

He smirked. "I'm just an expert on the human condition." Normally he'd flip their positions when Oren tried to get on top of him, but he knew the younger devil wasn't threatening his dominance, just wanted to be close to him.

"An expert, huh?" he asked, his hands running up the shadow's clothed chest.

"That's right," he smirked, sliding his own hands up his lover's arms.

He hummed. "Alright. Tell me something I don't know then," he challenged.

"Tonight is perfect." he sighed.

"I said something I don't know," he chuckled softly.

"Humans don't think anything is perfect," he replied, crimson eyes falling closed as the wind swept by, the high grass whispering to each other above them.

"They don't?" he asked, tiling his head. "I always thought they were foolishly optimistic."

"They are, in my experience, but they don't like to think in absolutes or extremes."

"I like absolutes."

"Right, so do I. The world is better in black and white. Humans have too many moral quagmires to get stuck in."

Dante had always decided all the moral stuff. Dark didn't really care as long as the half-devil pointed him at something from time to time and told him to kill it. Whether it was guilty, innocent or anywhere in between wasn't his problem, it wouldn't bother him if he killed an innocent like it would bother Dante.

"I don't want to talk about that stuff, it's boring," Oren murmured, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

He smirked. "What would you rather talk about?"

"I'd rather not talk at all," he hummed, pecking his lips lightly. Dark's fingers slid up under his shirt, running over his stomach.

"You'd prefer to be moaning my name?" he grinned.

The younger demons smiled. "Mm-hmm, but you're going to have to make me."

"Is that a challenge?" he growled softly.

Oren was grinning impishly. "I think it is, so what are you going to do big boy?"

"I'll show you," he growled softly, eyes blazing as he twisted, pinning the younger demon below him, holding his hands above his head as he slowly ground their hips together.

Oren trembled, hands grasping at the air as he clamped his legs around his mate and arched up against him. Dark nipped at his jaw, and he instinctively tilted his head back to expose his throat in submission.

Tendrils of darkness spread out over them, grabbing the zipper of the younger demon's shirt and peeled it open.

"I've heard you've been busy while I was away," the older demon whispered breathily.

"H-huh?"

"With Nevan," he prompted with a smirk.

"Mm-n-no Dark. I didn't-ahh!" he gasped as the shadow's teeth broke the skin on his neck and he roughly rubbed their hips together.

His tongue lapped up the beads of crimson before speaking again. "So, you were a good boy? That's hard to believe," he teased.

"I was-" he broke off with a short moan. "I was good Dark…" He writhed as the shadows removed his belt, pulling it free of the loops as the older devil held his wrists together above his head, restraining him with the strap of leather.

"You were?" he purred, holding his hip down with one of his now free hands.

"Yes, I swear!" he whimpered at the loss of contact. "Y-you're my alpha, please Dark!"

He hummed, pleased. He'd fallen for Nevan's charms a time or two himself, but he knew his lover was being truthful. "I suppose that means I should _reward_ you then?" he asked, fingers deftly unfastening the front of his partner's pants.

"Mm…please?" he smirked slightly, arching his body and tilting his head back to make himself as submissive-looking as possible, knowing it would fire the shadow up.

Dark found himself immediately drawn to his throat, biting and sucking at it to leave deep bruises. His hands and the darkness tore at Oren's pants, quickly removing them as the younger devil writhed slightly, arching to the touch, wanting everything his mate might give him.

After a moment the shadow forced several of his fingers into Oren's mouth, the younger letting out a soft whimper before sucking and rolling his tongue over them. His legs hooked around Dark's hips, pulling them down to arch against him. The shadow growled at the friction the darkness around them reaching out to undress him as well.

The reflection eagerly sucked the digits in his mouth, knowing the better he did the better his reward would be. He sighed as Dark finished taking off his clothes, their lengths rubbing together uninhibited causing a moan to fall from his lips. The older demon slipped his fingers free despite Oren's attempts to keep them, nipping and licking until they were out of reach.

Dark growled softly, biting lightly at his lips as he hitched his mate's knee over his shoulder to shove two of his slick fingers into his partner's entrance. Oren hissed, his bound hands sliding behind his lover's head as he kissed him hard. The pain only served to arouse him further as the shadow stretched him impatiently, hastily scissoring his fingers before shoving in a third.

He moaned as his sweet spot was hit, bucking back against the digits. "Dark please…"

The older devil didn't bother with any more preparation, quickly removing his fingers and pushing into his lover. Oren let out a cry of pain and pleasure as his lover fully sheathed himself in one sharp movement. He gulped down air as Dark paused there, growling pleasantly.

The reflection's nails scraped at his back lightly as he wasn't able to get better leverage with them bound as they were. He writhed a little wanting something, _anything_ from his mate. Dark felt his restless shifting and wrapped a hand around his weeping member, making him gasp and buck up to the touch.

He grinned, leaning down to scrape his sharp teeth over the younger devil's ear. "You want me to fuck you babe?"

"Yes Dark," he pleaded. "Claim me, bite me, fuck me _hard_ so…I-I'm screaming your name and everyone knows I belong to you…"

The shadow snarled at that, nipping hard at his throat and starting a fast pace, stroking his mate in time.

Oren mewled and purred, arching into each touch, struggling against his bindings. After a few thrusts Dark hit the spot that made him cry out in ecstasy, stars flashing in front of his eyes. "There! Dark please!"

The shadow moaned softly as his lover tightened around him, his rhythm taking on a brutal edge, abusing the bundle of nerves inside of his lover with each roll of his hips. The pleasure turned Oren into a writhing, moaning mess, his arms tensed and tore free of his bindings, his nails raking up his mate's back. Rivers of crimson ran down his pale flesh, the ones from his mate's human nails healed almost instantly the ones from his glowing bringer however continued to weep blood.

The pain clashed solidly with the pleasure the shadow was feeling making him spiral higher, throaty moans joining his partner's. Oren felt himself tip over the edge first, his body going rigid, back arcing as he groaned Dark's name, his essence splashing across their chests. The older devil moaned as he felt himself quickly following suit , thrusting deep inside Oren and filling him with his seed.

Dark sighed as he flipped their positions, the younger devil laying on top of him, nuzzling into his chest like he could burrow into the warm flesh.

"I love you Dark," he murmured.

The shadow looked back down at him, warmth rushing though him at those words. It wasn't the same heat he was used to-from lust or rage. This was like lounging by a fire as snow fell outside. A gentle contented warmth that just made him relax.

He wondered if that was how everyone felt…Oren, Dante, Nero. Did they all feel like this? Is that what love felt like? Peace and content? He would understand why demons would hate it, it was the opposite of everything they valued, chaos and charged emotions. But he liked it. It felt good. So why the hell keep resisting it?

"Me too," he whispered and Oren looked up sharply, surprise written on his face.

"D…Do you mean it?" he asked softly.

He shrugged. "I think I do."

The younger smiled faintly, knowing that was the best answer he was likely to get and pecked his lips. "Tonight is perfect."

The shadow grinned and could find no reason to argue.

* * *

I debated a long time on making this a DantexNero chapter, but it just seemed so cliché and predictable to go that route so instead I wanted to go a path that would show more of my mythos of my demons here ;3 Plus a lemon. Hope you guys liked it! Not sure when the next update will be, only a few chapters left! :D Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 1, 2013


	97. Chapter 97 Enthusiasm

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 97

Theme: Enthusiasm

SirenaLoreley: I know, the doppelgangers are fun, aren't they? :3 Dark is finally understanding what love is though he's loathe to admit it to anyone else! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: It sounds like Dark is doing a really sweet thing when you think about it that way XD Oren has actually told Dark he loves him before in an earlier chapter (The True You I think) This however is the first time Dark has returned the sentiment :3 Glad it made you so happy! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Zer0Espada: Yep, Dark has the ability to love, he just doesn't like to think he does XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

AshJovillette: I really like these two as a couple too. If I can think of a story involving these two I would definitely do it :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Doppelganger demons especially are very complicated creatures! They get all mixed up about human emotions and how they should act which makes working with them really fun :3 I'm not sure what kind of cake you'd offer Dark and Oren XD Probably anything, but I sort of doubt it would get eaten, probably be used in a prank of some kind instead XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yep, they said they luv each other! XD Dark didn't think he could, and he'll still adamantly deny it to anyone else besides Oren! XD I took a long time 'cause I was just busy and had a little writer's block :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: I know it's been a while since I've done some DantexNero stuff exclusively, unfortunately I have plans for the last few chapters and I needed another chapter about the doppelgangers for my endgame :3 Hopefully they'll be some fluffy happy DxN stuff before this whole thing is over! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Guest: Updating as soon as I can! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

**Background: We're getting to the end here, so just assume for the rest of this story, if you've read all of the chapters besides the AUs you're good.**

* * *

Despite the multitude of jobs and lack of sleep the hunters endured, there was a certain enthusiasm about Halloween. It was the one night of the year they didn't have to hide who they were. If anyone noticed them, it was because of their amazing 'costume.'

Nero especially loved this time of the year when his arm simply became a 'prop' instead of a freakish abomination. Not to mention the weather was nice. He greedily inhaled the cool, crisp air, leaves crunching under his boots.

"Excited?" Dante teased as his partner exhaled.

"A bit. Also a little hopped up on caffeine. This one sounds like it's going to actually pose a challenge though so, yeah I'm excited." It was late, the night was almost over actually, just a few hours of darkness left before the sun would be out. The streets were deserted, the remains of streamers, beer bottles and candy wrappers littering the pavement.

"Aren't we all?" Lady chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that's why all of us are here instead of anyone staying at the shop," Trish answered.

"No one likes sitting around when there's something better to do," Nero shrugged.

"'Cept Dante, but he never says no to a fight," Lady razzed.

The red devil grinned and shrugged. Nero laughed softly, but paused when he heard a clacking sound on the pavement. All of them unholstered their guns as what they were hunting came into view.

It looked like a scorpion, organic parts of it were protected by deep reddish scales. The other parts of it looked mechanical, all silver and bronze with pipes and clicking gears.

The four of them fanned out, intending to trap it between them, Dante and Trish in front, and Lady and Nero from behind. The creature didn't react very much to their presence, clicking and making a low hissing sound, which could have been a warning or steam escaping from somewhere.

It lashed out at Dante first, one of its large claws slashing at him. The red devil jumped over it, holstering his guns and drawing Rebellion in one smooth motion. He struck at it, but his blade was caught by the creature's other claw, trying to twist it out of his grip. Dante let go to move out of the way of the stinger that was now coming for him. Its tail struck the concrete, getting stuck as the other three swung into action.

Lady started peppering it with bullets, looking for a weak point. Nero snatched with his arm, grabbing the tail and slashing with Red Queen trying to cut it off. The steel of his blade rang out against the metal, vibrations roiling up his arm and through his body making him clench his teeth in discomfort. The sword had made a scratch, but nothing more.

The creature thrashed and the younger half-devil jumped off. "Metal's too strong, I can't cut it," he called out. The scorpion slashed with its claws, freeing Rebellion in the process, which Dante quickly called back to himself.

"Get clear," Trish said, lifting her hands as sparks danced over them. The other three quickly backed off and lightning flew into the demon with a loud clap like thunder. The demon jolted, but suddenly the gears started clicking faster, as though the electricity had given it energy rather than damaged it.

"Shit," the brunette muttered.

Trish lifted her arms to shield her face as the scorpion pulled its tail free of the ground raining concrete on the demoness. Dante's breath hitched as he realized the demon was about to strike her.

"Look out!" he yelled, running and slamming his body into hers, putting himself between her and the stinger, which struck the man in red in the shoulder, spearing him and pulling away from Trish before the stinger disengaged, remaining in Dante's shoulder.

"Dante! You okay?" Nero asked, quickly moving towards his downed partner as Lady distracted their opponent. The red devil was clutching around the barb, trying to pull it out, but he had the pointed end sticking out of his chest and it needed to be pulled from the opposite direction. "Hold on, I got it," the younger male said as he put his human hand on his partner's shoulder, the other grabbing the back of the barb and starting to pull it out. As he did however a foul-smelling green substance started to come out of it.

"Nasty," he muttered, throwing the spike aside as the older devil's wound healed itself. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks kid," he grinned, picking himself up.

They continued to fight, finding the place where the organic and metal met was a weak point that could be wrested apart with enough force to get to its inner workings.

Dante hadn't felt that great since that stinger had hit him but he as adamant about staying to help, until the ground lunged up to meet him when he stumbled.

"Dante?" Nero asked, seeing his lover was unsteady on his feet from where he was on the demon's back, trying to pry it open with Red Queen.

"Nero watch out!" Lady barked and he pulled his blade free, jumping down next to the red devil, putting an arm out to steady him.

"Dante. Dante, look at me."

He shook his head and looked up. "I'm okay, I'm fine."

"No you're not," he answered. The two of them had been in a lot of scrapes together. Nero knew his partner and if he wasn't stable then he needed to get out of the battle, the older devil would pull his ass out of the fire if he were acting the same way.

"Nero! Take him and go! Lady and I can finish this guy off!" Trish called out.

The demon was nearly finished anyway so Nero nodded, hefting one of his partner's arms over his shoulder and heading back to the shop to figure out what was wrong with the other man.

"Come on guys!" Dante was less than enthusiastic, wanting to see the battle through to the end, even though he had a bigger fight right in front of him, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Anyone else smell a 'to be continued…'? :3 I'm so evil. This chapter wasn't even suppose to happen this way, but…it just sort of did, so here it is! I hope you guys are really looking forward to the last few chapters, I know that I am! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 7, 2013


	98. Chapter 98 Acceptance

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 99

Theme: Acceptance

Zer0Espada: Glad you're excited! Here's the next chapter! :D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Don't worry, last chapter was a lead-up to the next few chapters, I'm not leaving it hanging there ;3 I think you're right about there being a scorpion in the first Transformers movie,but I was thinking more steam-punk than Transformers XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Glad you liked the chapter ;3 I think Dark and Oren would love a mud pie XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: This is the continuation of the last chapter! :3 I did put to be continued at the end of the last chapter XD Grave danger is a bit of an understatement ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

My Bloody Ashes: I know! 2 chapters left after this! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: That's true, they'd definitely all have the best costumes! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: You'll see what happened to Dante in this chapter ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Cosara Peregingale: I'm glad you've enjoyed so far, hope you're looking forward to the end! :D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Destiel Winchester: Don't cry! There is more here now! And wow, I'm glad that you like my stories so much, it's really so flattering X3 I am definitely here in the DMC section to stay until I have no more stories to tell here :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'm sorry this took me a little while! I was seriously meaning to post this 2 days ago but I was busy and last night my internet was really buggy. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

**Background: All previous chapters-excepting AUs. Read this chapter all the way til the end! :3**

* * *

His eyes were glassy and bloodshot, staring at the door as though the man in red would come crashing through, boisterous as ever, at any moment. They'd laugh and joke about how easy the mission was but somehow a demon always managed a shot at one of them. It wasn't like it mattered.

Usually.

He wouldn't be coming home though. The proof of that was on Nero's shoulders. Dante's trademark red coat was draped around him, his left hand holding a white-knuckled grip on the lapel. That wasn't the only evidence that his partner wasn't coming back. A silver chain also rested around his neck, holding the large red gem to his collarbone. Another item was clenched in his right hand and he hadn't opened it since Trish and Lady had found him yesterday crouched on the sidewalk next to the empty leather duster.

The blonde demon watched the young half-devil as he curled his legs up in the desk chair from her own perch on the sofa where she and Lady had stayed. Their own eyes were red and puffy from tears shed. Trish's heart broke twice. Once for her own loss and again for Nero.

She was honestly a little surprised to see him down in the office. He'd locked himself in the bedroom all day, though he obviously hadn't slept from the way he looked. She'd almost hoped he had blacked out if just for a short reprieve, but that didn't appear the case. She figured that he'd just isolate himself in their bedroom for…well she didn't know how long but certainly longer than one day. Then again, he was missing Dante and where better to be than the place the older half devil spent most of his time?

The silence of the room was deafening and none of them seemed to have the will or focus to break it. All three of them were trapped in their thoughts and yet none of them wanted to confront what had happened. None of them wanted to admit it was real. Lady kept wiping at her eyes, as though making the tears disappear faster would make them nonexistent.

"He's gone," Nero whispered finally but didn't stop looking at the doors. The other two looked up, broken from their own stupors. Fresh tears started gathering in Trish's blue hues from his words.

He had to say it though. It was the mantra that was playing over and over in his head but he didn't want to believe it. How could he? Maybe it was all a nightmare and he'd wake up soon and Dante would be right there like he always was. That was the only option wasn't it? This couldn't be real. A demon trying to destroy his mind again? If it was it was working.

It didn't seem like a dream though. The grave weight of it was crushing him, slowly grinding his bones to dust. It felt like there was lead attached to every limb. He just ached everywhere as though his mental anguish was trying to make itself physical. He'd rather be stabbed a million times than have to deal with the pain that was steadily consuming him as the shock wore off. "He really is, isn't he?" he asked, his voice cracking as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, burning hot against his skin. He finally closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away from the doors.

Trish's arms were around him a moment later and the added contact only seemed to make him sob harder. His right arm went around her back and squeezed her for dear life while his human hand refused to release the red leather in its grasp. He was probably lucky that it wasn't Lady who came to comfort him, he might have accidentally hurt her with how hard he was squeezing Trish. Though the human was there a moment later on his other side, wrapping her arms around them both. Nero let go of the jacket to put an arm around her as well.

How could this be happening? Dante was invincible. He couldn't be taken down by anything. He _shouldn't_ have been taken down by some poison. The infamous son of Sparda finally brought down, by some poison and his own selfless, reckless behavior. He was going to have to accept it. The person he loved, who loved him and understood him was gone. He was dead. Dante was dead.

The human pulled away, swiping at her eyes, she hated showing weakness. She swallowed thickly and watched the other two before frowning at Nero's demonic arm, he was holding something.

"Nero, honey," Lady said softly as Trish was stroking his hair trying to soothe him somewhat, as though he'd be able to calm down.

"Yeah?" he managed to hiccup.

"What's this in your hand?" she asked gently.

Nero's breath wavered as he exhaled. "D-Dante gave it…" he choked but couldn't manage any more as he pulled away from the blond demoness in order to slowly peel his fingers from the object in his hand and set it on the desk. The bottle was what they used to carry holy water but right now it was filled with a red liquid instead.

"…Is that…?" Lady asked breathlessly.

"His blood. Yeah, but I don't know why he gave it to me," he whispered. He let a regretful smile touch his lips as he rubbed the moisture off his cheeks. "He asked for the bottle after I told him that…" he managed a sound between a chuckle and a sob. "That I would chase him down to hell and kick his ass if he left me. He gave me his blood a-and said that he was counting on it." He rubbed his hand over his face as fresh tears welled up. "I don't know what he was talking about. I don't know how to create a gate. A-all the ones we find we destroy."

Lady's gaze flicked over him quickly, looking much more alert than either of the other two felt.

"What?" Trish asked, confused.

"Temen ni gru."

"What about it?"

"It's a hellgate. Dante gave us the last key to open it."

"What?" Nero asked, stunned as he swiped at his eyes again.

"To open the gate in the tower. To open it you need the perfect amulet-you have Dante's and I've seen the other one around here somewhere-and you need the blood of Sparda and the blood of the priestess Sparda sacrificed to seal the worlds apart."

Nero still looked confused, his anguished, sleep-deprived mind unable to keep up or comprehend what she was getting at. Trish was beginning to look thoughtful however.

"I-my blood. My blood is the blood of the priestess. We just have to find Vergil's amulet."

"It's…in the desk but…can we really do this? Will we be able to find him? What's going to happen when we open the gate?"

"We have a chance to get Dante back, do you think the answers to any of those questions is going to stop you-or us?" she asked, though it was obviously rhetorical. Her own mind was already made up.

Nero's gaze started to focus and he shook his head. "No. I did tell him I was gonna kick his ass if he left me; gonna have to make good on my word. Guess we're making a little trip to hell."

* * *

I wrote this chapter like….6 chapters ago and have been tweaking it ever since. I hope that it turned out alright, I really enjoyed writing the angst to this one and I hope you guys liked it. This is the beginning of the end. Everyone hold on tight, it's gonna be one hell of a party ;3 Leave me a review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth October 16, 2013


	99. Chapter 99 Party

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 99

Theme: Party

Zer0Espada: I apparently made a lot of people cry last chapter, so you wouldn't be the only one XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Oh god, hope your friends were okay with you almost crying there XD You'll just have to see how everything goes :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Oh I'm sorry! XD I didn't expect so many tears! I'm glad you're still enjoying anyway :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

AshJovillette: Yep, only Dante could manage something like this! XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Aw, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm glad you have such confidence in my abilities though :3 You'll have to read and see what happens :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: Yeah, I guess it was kinda a kick in the gut for a lot of people. I'm glad it came off so well, I've been looking forward to sharing it for quite a while :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: OMG your review made me laugh so hard-yes, I killed Dante, because how else was I going to have an epic adventure through hell? XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: Yep, one chapter left! Oh God. I don't know if I'm ready! D8 I'm glad you liked the teaser of the last chapter though :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Cosara Peregringale: Yeah, sad and awesome works for me. I'm glad you liked it! I haven't seen too many Sparda fics on the sight, so I haven't read too many. I might try to check it out sometime :3 Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Geeze, this chapter is REALLY long you guys-at least way longer than my usual chapters XD I'm so sorry it took so long, but I really hope it's been worth all the effort :3 I also debated on releasing it forever and I'm still not sure if I'm going to need to make changes later, but I feel like I've put it off long enough. If I have to make tweaks to this chapter I will later. Enjoy you guys :3

**Background: All chapters except AUs**

* * *

It was cold.

That was the first thing he realized as he started coming back to his senses. Was an air conditioner blowing on him or something? He opened his eyes and saw darkness and little else. His lids fluttered, seeming content to go back to sleep when he felt a couple of taps on the bottom of his boot.

"Wake up idiot." The voice was his own, but not. Not, as in, he hadn't said it himself.

He looked over and spotted red eyes gleaming down at him. Dark. He hadn't summoned him. Actually he didn't even feel the draw of power like he should of when his shadow manifested. Was it really that dark here?

Dante groaned softly and grabbed for the lapel of his coat to pull it tighter around himself to ward off the chill, only to find it wasn't there, and neither was his amulet. The second article's absence made his heart pound, his mind scrabbling frantically to remember what had happened to him.

He and the kid were fighting some demon, that part wasn't important-no…he got stung by it, whatever it was, that was important. Why was that important? His mind felt fractured into a million pieces and he was struggling to put them back together like a shattered window.

Nero. Where was Nero? He forced himself to his feet and looked around again. Nero wasn't here now. Just Dark. So where was the kid? That was a good question to ask about himself as well. Where was he? It looked kinda like…

"Hell," he grumbled to himself. Once he realized that more memories surfaced. He remembered feeling feverish and lightheaded, the sensation of the cold sidewalk hitting his palms as he fell. Nero's painful grip on his left shoulder as he shook him harshly trying to get him to get up.

Nero's tearstained cheeks. It hurt to remember that. He wanted to wipe his tears away, comfort him, but there wasn't time. He could feel himself slipping. He asked Nero if he had any holy water. The hope that sparked in his partner's eyes at the inquiry made guilt hit his gut like a physical blow. He had a bottle, but Dante dumped the water onto the concrete, sloppily running his hand down Rebellion in order to slice his palm open. It didn't matter how much blood he lost now. Black was entering the edges of his vision as his crimson life filled the bottle before he pushed it back to his partner.

_ "I'm counting on it."_

Those were the last words he'd said to his lover before everything went dark.

And now he was in hell.

Lovely.

"Yep. The hell of shadows if you want to be precise," Dark deadpanned. "You finally went and got yourself killed. I was just starting to get used to following you around."

He snorted and touched his weapons, taking an inventory of what he had, that being his twin pistols and Rebellion. Once he figured that out he looked around. "What? No welcoming party down here? I'm disappointed."

"Trust me, you don't want one. Are you planning on getting out of here?" he grinned, sharp teeth flashing before he disappeared and reappeared right behind the red devil. "Or do you like being surrounded by the darkness?"

Dante shrugged him off. "Do you know the way?"

"I might," he said. "You know that you died…so our contract is void. I'm technically free." If he chose to be, he hadn't completely severed their connection.

"Yeah, but you're still here," he replied easily, starting to walk away. "Which means you still want something."

Dark scowled at the blatant dismissal. "You need me."

"What do you want Dark?"

"To keep being your shadow."

"Is that all? Lead me out of here then."

"…Fine. Follow me. For once," he smirked.

* * *

"So this is hell, eh?" Nero asked with a slight smirk as he kept his balance in the calf-high water rushing past him, pushing the red leather of Dante's duster against the back of his legs. He'd forgone his own denim in favor of Dante's coat. He hadn't taken it off for more than a moment to get dressed since Dante had…gone.

His eyes were bright and focused after the sleep he'd gotten the night before. It wasn't by his own volition; Trish slipped him something that had knocked him out like a light. He was rather grateful actually, he wouldn't have slept otherwise, and running through hell half-asleep seemed like a bad idea.

"So how are we going to find Dante?" Lady wondered, shifting Kalina Ann on her shoulder. The three of them hadn't even been sure they'd make it this far, let alone where to go from here.

The human woman's guts were twisted in knots, but she did her best not to let it show. This was wrong. She was having serious second thoughts about this whole endeavor. They shouldn't have opened the gate, they shouldn't be here. However she hadn't had a chance to stop it. Trish had taken it onto herself to research the ritual last night so they didn't botch it. So they were here now, whatever would be would be. The only good news for her was they could close the gate from this side while they were here, by separating the perfect amulet the portal would close. Trish had Vergil's amulet, Nero had Dante's and Lady had her blood, they'd have to stay together to get out again.

Trish sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned her weight to one side.

"Hell is…large, to say the least. All souls are deposited in different places, presumably based on…_something_, but I don't know what it is. Right now we're in one of the hubs. The larger gates like this one from Temen Ni Gru and the one under Fortuna take us here, the highest level, the one closest to Earth. Other gates aren't as precise and slice deeper into hell.

"Hell is built kind of like a wagon wheel, a hub that leads to all the other dimensions down here. However, if you start out in one of the lower levels like purgatory, you have to go through the layers until you can reach the hub, the best chance at getting back to Earth," she explained. "There are some…shortcuts if you will, that connect a few of the hells that skip layers."

"Kind of like secret passages in Clue or something?" the brunette wondered.

"Put simply, that's an apt enough metaphor. Luckily for us though we have the perfect amulet. With a little blood dripped on it from any layer of hell it will bring us back here."

"So, we can get anywhere in hell from here. So where should we start?" Nero asked.

"The next slice down is Heaven. We should avoid there if we can."

"Why?" Lady wondered.

"Because once you go into Heaven, it's pretty unlikely that you're ever going to come back out. You see, live, and experience your greatest joys. Things that have happened and those that are your greatest wish. It's a land of complete deception, but a nice one," she answered. "We also don't want to go to the deepest realm if we can avoid it. Lillith resides there and it's better if she doesn't realize we're here, the keys to opening the gate with us."

Lady's stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Okay, so what else is there?"

"Just above Purgatory is the hell of darkness. It's cold and obviously dark there. It's hard to see anything."

_ "That's where we have to go first!"_ Nero heard his own warbling voice in his head, distorted by the rushing water-Oren. He'd forgotten about him up until now. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet. Now it occurred to him his reflection had lost his mate as well.

He allowed the demon to manifest next to him. Dark's black leather was on his shoulders, instead of being the inverse of Dante's coat.

"We have to go to the shadow hell first, Dark will be there."

"We'll worry about him later, we have to find Dante first."

"That's not fair! You don't understand!" he growled.

"What Oren?" he asked impatiently.

"If Dark is severed from the red one he'll forget!"

"Forget?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow. She earned a scowl from the dark devil.

"He'll forget everything!" he insisted. "The red one will still be himself no matter when we find him. Please Nero? Can't we look for Dark first?" he pleaded.

"Oren, it's not going to do any good to find him first if we don't have Dante for him to reconnect to and he might be hostile. We'll find him after Dante."

The reflection looked hurt by his words and disappeared to sulk.

Nero sighed, he did feel bad for his reflection but he knew he was right. "Sorry for interrupting Trish. So what other realms are there?"

"Well, after the shadow hell is the hell of silence."

"What's so bad about that?" Lady asked.

"Complete silence can drive anyone mad. In that hell you can't speak, you can't hear anything, not your heartbeat, not even the rush of blood in your own ears. Things can come after you in there and you'd never hear them coming."

"Oh…"

"After that is the fire hell."

"I'm familiar," Nero mumbled, the hellgate in Fortuna had sliced into the fire hell dimension.

"After that is Limbo."

"What's in Limbo?" the half-devil queried.

"I've heard it's a city. A lot of demons dwell there, and they basically control it, but there's no strange effects or elemental boosts in play there, it's neutral ground. After that is the hell of physical torment. You feel every injury you've ever sustained in there."

Nero cringed, hoping his partner wasn't in there. His body had taken a lot of abuse he was certain.

"Okay, and then?" Lady prompted.

"After that is Styx. I've never been there and I haven't heard much about it. Many human souls go there and demons don't, which makes me think something keeps them away, though I haven't the foggiest what. Between Styx and Heaven is the Labyrinth. It used to be Echidna's domain, I'm sure it's a mess since Dante dealt with her in Fortuna."

"That was quite a while ago," Nero pointed out.

"Disputes of such magnitude like lordship of a Hell aren't settled in a few decades, let alone a few years."

"So where do you think we should start Trish?"

"Well, you're familiar with the Fire Hell. Maybe we should start there?" she suggested.

* * *

"So why do you want to stay with me anyway?" Dante asked idly. "You're technically free now, right?"

Dark glanced over. "Free. Yeah, of a lot of things. So what would I do? I'd no longer have your power, which I've grown quite accustomed to."

"Fair point," he conceded.

"…What? Were you expecting something different?"

"Maybe."

"Some tearful confession of how much I need you?" he scoffed.

"…Not me. I was thinking more of another troublesome doppelganger."

A soft, possessive growl rumbled in his throat.

"That's what I thought."

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped defensively.

Dante held his hands up nonchalantly. "I didn't do anything."

"You think I need him."

He shrugged. "I think you love him."

He glared. "No, I don't." He would say that he did to Oren in confidence, it was another thing entirely to tell someone else.

"Then why do you want to come back with me so bad?"

"Because he's _mine_ okay?" he snarled, the darkness around them thick and cloying.

"Alright, alright. So touchy."

They walked in silence for awhile, when Dark's hand thumped solidly against his chest to make him come to a halt.

"What?" he asked.

"Toads. Nasty things. You fought one in Fortuna-or several actually. Sounds like someone is putting up a hell of a fight when them though. We should be able to use them as a distraction."

"Someone is holding their own against them?"

"Don't even think about it. We're in hell-every demon and soul for themselves."

"And what do you call helping me?"

"A strategic maneuver."

"To get back to Oren."

Dark growled.

"Think of it this way. We help this person, who's holding their own against these guys and they help us."

The shadow's red eyes were still narrowed. "Do what you want. It's not like I can stop you. You're already dead-the worst that can happen is you end up in Lillith's clutches."

Dante grinned, unfazed and ran towards the battle, the shadow gave a long suffering sigh and followed suit, his counterpart could hardly see a foot in front of his face let alone the enemy, he didn't fancy meeting Lillith himself.

* * *

A snarl was etched into Vergil's face as he moved between the mass of demonic toads. They seemed adamant about ending him here, but the Son of Sparda wasn't about to have it. He needed to get back to Credo. Not because he really cared what happened to the ex-knight, but he did need him to get out of here.

He heard a blade slice through flesh and looked over to see one of his opponents cut in half. He rolled away from where he'd been standing, figuring whatever got the demon wasn't going to leave him be.

Surprisingly enough however, it did. Or rather, he did. Vergil recognized those maneuvers. It was hard to tell in the darkness, and his brother seemed to be in black instead of obnoxious red…even his hair was ebony.

"Hey there Vergil."

The older twin's blade rang out as he quickly drew it and slashed at the person behind him. The sword was deflected off Rebellion before it could hit flesh. Dante grinned over their crossed blades.

"How's that any way to greet your little brother?" he asked cheekily.

Vergil rolled his eyes with a slight scoff as he lowered his weapon.

"I didn't expect to see you down here, just couldn't stay away?"

"I could say the same to you," he countered, "What brings you here, brother?"

"Oh, you know. Just thought I'd visit. Take in the sights," he said, keeping an eye out for any more of the demons to come out of the darkness.

"In the shadow hell?" he asked, whipping out his katana to slash the throat of one of the demons lunging at them. Dark seemed to be effectively taking care of the rest, he could see down here after all. "How poetic. Your partner with you?"

"No. That's my shadow."

"Correct," Dark said, suddenly standing close to them. "The toads have been dealt with. Now, if you chatter heads are done, can we-?" he paused with a flat stare as Vergil held a blade to him, looking him over.

"He's not connected to you any longer," he pointed out.

"Yes I am, the bond is just thin," he snapped. "But I helped you, that's proof enough of my loyalty. Now are you coming or not?"

"It's alright Vergil," the red twin said as he walked over to the shadow. "The two of us been together a long time, I know what he wants."

The older half-devil didn't seem convinced but shrugged and slid his sword into the sheath, before turning away.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked.

"My own way, like always."

"Aren't you trying to get out of here?"

"I've been through here before," he said, starting to walk away.

Dante frowned, but gave a shrug.

"Yeah, you can go that way if you don't mind walking through the Silent hell." Dark said, casually.

Vergil paused, but didn't turn around. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel everything through the shadows. There's another way out of here, and it goes to the fire hell."

The blue twin said nothing and Dark shrugged and started walking away.

"You can come with us if you want Vergil. Seems like we'll have a better chance getting out of here together than on our own."

The blue twin turned around and came after them. "Fine, but only because I need to get to the fire hell."

"Come on Vergil. What's the worst that could happen trusting a demon?" Dark grinned.

He didn't offer that a response.

That gave the shadow a moments pause. "Just follow me, and try not to dally."

* * *

Not that their plan wasn't completely under thought anyway, Nero was beginning to realize the helplessness of their quest. Hell was _huge_. Even if he and Dante were in the same world-which was rather unlikely as it was-they were _never_ going to find each other just wandering around.

He felt that crushing depression fall over him again as though it was attempting to suffocate him. "This is completely impossible, isn't it?"

Trish hummed. "I wouldn't say that. Buck up Nero, we just started."

"Yeah but…" he sighed.

"There's another reason I wanted to come here first," the demoness smiled, continuing to lead the way.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"There's a type of demon here who could be of use to us."

"How?" Lady asked.

"Trackers, and damn good ones."

"Alright, and where do we find them?"

"Right…there," she said, pointing down the slope of the mountain they were on to a field below where some lizard-type demons were gathered. They looked a bit like raptors. They stood hunched over on two back legs, though their front legs could reach the ground and appeared to be quite articulate. They were covered in red and yellow scales matching the surroundings.

"Are they intelligent?" the human huntress asked.

"Smart enough they can follow directions, but we'll have to rough up a few first," she said, starting to slide down the incline. Nero didn't hesitate a moment to follow. Lady let out a sigh before doing the same.

The demons seemed to take notice of them as they approached and moved to meet them. There were at least twelve to thirteen of the creatures, they certainly had the advantage in terms of numbers. The younger hunter snatched the nearest demon to him and smashed its thick skull into the ground, holding it there as it screamed and thrashed. That seemed to give a few of the others pause.

Trish put her arms out, lightning flying from her fingertips, striking two of the other creatures and making them shriek in pain and collapse. That was enough that most of the others decided to retreat. Any of the rest intent on attacking were finished off by Lady's bullets.

Nero waited and watched the flock turn tail and run before looking back at his captive whose struggles had weakened.

"You're alone now. You understand me?"

It nodded as best it could, pinned as it was.

"Good. You can track scents?" Another, more eager, nod. "I need you to track this," he explained, shifting so the tail of Dante's red leather coat hung in front of its face.

Its tongue flicked out to taste the air, and it recoiled with a hiss.

"Traitoroussss Sssparda…"

Nero smashed its head into the ground again. "Sparda killed a lot of demons, but if you won't find him for me, I'm going to kill _you_. Got it?"

It growled softly, but nodded, its body relaxing.

"Good." He looked up to find the two that Trish had zapped were on their feet already, the demoness had climbed on the back of one, Lady looking warily a the other.

The half-devil released his ghostly bringer, letting the demon get up.

"They all have the scent?"

"Hard to misss that ssstench," one growled as the human climbed onto it.

"Good," he repeated, swinging up onto the demon's back. "Let's go."

With that they took off like a shot and a yelp from Lady. They were _fast_. Maybe there was a chance after all.

* * *

Credo walked. There wasn't much else he could do. He and Vergil had gotten separated. He couldn't tell how long ago, time was evasive in this place. The son of Sparda had taken a blow that sent him back to Purgatory. The thing was, it wasn't his blow to take.

He knew it wasn't in the blue devil's nature to be self-sacrificing, so he must have thought he could get both of them clear in time. The ex-Captain had managed to end the fight, but he still needed to find Vergil. It seemed like the bracer on his arm was rather intent on returning to its partner, luckily for him. So, in theory, if he walked long enough he'd find him. He just had to keep walking.

* * *

"Here it is," Dark murmured as they approached a large black rock with a crevice in it. It felt a bit warmer here as well.

"So this goes straight to the fire hell?" Vergil asked coolly.

"Yes, for the millionth time already. This goes to the fire hell," he muttered irately as he started to slip into the gap. Dante followed closely and after a moment of thought so did the blue devil. Halfway though the pass Dark returned to Dante's feet, strengthening their bond once more.

After one last bend in the passage reddish light spilled into the tunnel, followed by a blast of dry heat. The twins squinted against the light, looking around the barren, rocky landscape.

"I suppose the shadow was true to his word."

"I told you he would be," Dante answered simply. "So why'd ya want to get here in the first place, bro?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I wonder if it's got anything to do with that fancy bracelet you got on."

Vergil scoffed softly.

"Are we ever going to bury this hatchet?" the red devil sighed.

Vergil looked over at him. "Are we?"

He shook his head. "You say it like it's up to me."

"We've betrayed each other so often and fought so much I don't know who the responsibility lies with any longer."

"I think, if memory serves, you were usually the one doing the betraying," he said, with a slight smirk.

The blue twin was quiet for a short time. "Our desires and ideologies are too different for us to work together for any longer than this."

"That's because you're stubborn. I had hoped after all the times you've been to this damned place you'd come around."

"This 'damned place' was our father's home."

"And look where he is now Vergil-oh wait-you can't because no one knows where he is!" he snapped. "And if you idolize dad so much why don't you see things his way? You've always gone against everything he worked for. Sometimes I feel like you hate him more than me."

He shook his head. "You just don't understand."

"You've never been able to help me with that," he answered.

"Our father's fatal mistake was sealing his own power away. He had no power to protect us when he needed to."

"Oh, so that justifies abandoning us? I don't know how your memory is, but Dad left before the danger showed up, and it was Mom who died to keep us safe," he said heatedly. If Sparda had any real honor he would have died next to her.

"Forget it Dante, it's ancient history."

He sighed and shook his head, before smirking. "Whatever you say bro," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "We better get going before we draw some unwanted attention. We're a two for one special just sitting out here."

* * *

Credo paused when he noticed a very unusual sight-three people riding on the backs of devils. What really caught his attention however was red leather and white hair. Dante? What was he doing here?

At any rate, perhaps they could help each other? He called out to him, running towards the figures.

Nero cocked his head when he heard his lover's name called out. Looking around his blue hues caught on white and brown and after a moment he registered the voice and the face.

"Credo…" he whispered, his breath catching in this throat. "Stop!" he said and the devil under him growled, but complied. The hunter jumped off once it was still and the two ex-knights approached each other cautiously.

"Nero…?"

"Yeah…Credo…I can't believe I'm seeing you right now," he sighed.

"You're not the only one," he replied dryly.

Lady opened her mouth to interrupt but Trish held up a finger to stop her. Nero had talked with either of them very little about his brother, but Trish had seen their last interactions, they deserved at least a moment of reconciliation.

However Nero found he had so much he wanted to say that he was speechless.

"You got a new uniform," the ex-Captain commented wryly.

"Uh-yeah! Well…this…it isn't mine."

"You left the Order?" he said, noting the lack of even the insignia that his younger sibling had at least worn on his shoulders.

"Yeah…it sort of collapsed after everything that happened. They've rebuilt now, but I'm not part of it."

"How's Kyrie?" he asked.

"She's…ya know…I guess you don't, do you? I…we…Dante and I saved her from His Holiness. She's alright now. I hear from her every once in awhile," he said, scratching the side of his nose. "Thank you…for trying to save me…" It had been years ago now, but he still remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

"I owed it to you," he replied.

The half-devil shook his head, about to protest, when their demonic trackers suddenly jerked almost in unison. Their tongues hastily tasting the air.

"What's going on?" Lady demanded.

"Position changed. Closer. Much closer," one of them answered as they turned in another direction, pointing. Nero felt hope twist his stomach in knots. Dante was close. They needed to get going again.

"Credo, I…I have to go," he said, swinging up onto his demonic mount.

The ex-Captain was frowning at his wristband, looking in the same direction as the demons. "So must I. We'll see each other again," he said with the barest quirk of his lips.

Nero nodded and grinned in return, before looking to the other two. "Alright-let's go!"

They were all smiling as they took off again, though Lady's had a promise of violence. "When we find him we are going to give him a reunion party he will _never_ forget!"

The other two laughed softly in agreement.

* * *

I'm so evil leaving it here. Sorry! That's all you get for now. Next chapter is going to be pretty long too, it might take me awhile to finish, especially with the holidays coming up, so I hope you guys will be patient with me. Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth November 21, 2013


	100. Chapter 100 Endings

Ebony and Ivory Queens CHAPTER 100

Theme: Endings

Zer0Espada: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, everyone comes together this chapter :3 I tried being a little untransparent about it though! I wanted you guys to be guessing and surprised! I am a little sad that this will be the end. It's been an amazing journey. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Afrieal: I know! XD AHHH NO CLIFFHANGERS! WHY? I have that all the time too. They kill me, but they do keep me coming back :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

HikariNoTenshi-San: Yeah, almost done :3 Brotherly reunions and this time a good couple's reunion. Glad you liked all the feels this series brought on, I'm having some myself right about now XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Psyferno: Aw X3 I'm so happy you enjoy my work. Thank you for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Surrendertome: Dante is alive! Sort of…XD I'm really happy no one knew that Vergil was actually going to be meeting up with Dante and Credo with Nero. I really wanted that to surprise people and it did so, that's good :3 The demons the crew is riding? I guess I just sort of thought about what creatures would live where it's really hot and thought of reptiles, then something big enough to ride on-raptors-and add some details and volia! I'm so happy you enjoyed this so much. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

L. K. Heinrich: I knew this chapter had to be epic-so epic it needed multiple chapters of set up XD I love Dark and Oren to pieces. I really do :3 They're just unbelievably fun for me to write, so I'm happy you like them :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Winged Element: Nero explaining to Credo that he's banging the Son of Sparda…hmm… XD I just thought it would be too much awkwardness and it didn't exactly fit into the story naturally but it is a rather funny thought, no? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Well…this is it guys. Chapter 100. This is the end. I'm a little emotional about it actually. This whole ride has been crazy and challenging and fun and I'm sad to see it go at the same time I'm relieved it's over honestly.

At any rate, this chapter is for you guys. The people who have stuck with me from the beginning, the people who left reviews, encouraged me, read silently and even those who are reading this long after it's over. This chapter is for you guys. I love ya! Enjoy!

**Background: All chapters**

* * *

Nero pushed the demon he was riding as fast as it could possibly go, they assured the hunters that their lost comrade was near so they all had their eyes peeled. Nero kept thinking they were looking for red, forgetting he was wearing his mate's coat so instead they were looking for black.

The younger hunter's breath caught in his throat when he saw him. The form and white hair was enough to recognize him, but Rebellion sheathed on his back and Ebony and Ivory at his hips cinched it. He hardly realized he was moving until his feet slapping the ground jarred his brain back into function. He had tapped into some of his demonic energy pushing himself to move fast, going even faster than the demons that had been carrying them.

"Dante!" he called out, his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest.

The man turned quickly and Nero slammed into him, knocking them both to the dusty ground. Their lips smashed messily together, his human hand buried in his snowy locks, the other clamped on his shoulder, claws sinking in like he'd escape if he loosened his grip. The younger slayer's legs locked around his hips as though for the same reason.

Dante was too stunned to respond for a moment, but quickly kissed back, softening it, his arms going around his partner.

Nero broke off just as quickly as he'd tackled him and punched him with his devil arm, making his head snap to the side and a groan fall from his lips. He brought a hand up to his jaw to rub it.

"That's for being a reckless idiot! Do you have any idea of how…how…" he dropped off as his voice cracked and settled for kissing him again, his lips now tasting like blood.

The girls were closely behind the reunited couple, but their attention wasn't on them, it was on Dante's twin. Nero had been wearing such blinders he hadn't even noticed. Lady had her pistol trained on him while Trish just looked at him contemplatively.

"You look different Nelo," she commented.

"I don't answer to that name any longer," he replied coolly.

Nero quickly broke their kiss as his veins turned to ice at the voice. He looked up and his eyes met the blue twin's before Vergil glanced away. Dante mistook his shock for nerves however and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright kid, he's being helpful-for the moment," he teased.

The younger hunter glanced back at him, trying to figure out if Vergil had told him how he'd returned to hell. He didn't notice anything off though, maybe the older twin hadn't…

"What? I got something on my face?" Dante asked.

"No old man," he smirked slightly, before getting off him to offer a hand up.

The red devil grinned. "I see you picked up some style while I was gone," he teased.

Nero quirked an eyebrow before remembering he was wearing Dante's coat. "Nah, this thing is gaudy as hell-one-hundred percent your style. I was just keeping it warm for you," he said, taking it off and handing it over.

Trish and Lady got off the demons they were riding and came over. The blond embraced him. "Good to see you in one piece," she smiled.

Dante opened his arms as if to embrace the brunette who instead put her pistol in his face. "Never again Dante-I'm never doing this for you again."

"Aw, I missed you too Lady," he smiled and she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

The youngest half-devil looked over at Vergil again while his partner was distracted. As he did his eyes caught on a bangle on his wrist that looked very familiar. It took a moment to remember Credo was wearing one identical on his opposite wrist. How strange…

The older twin turned away from the festivities and started in the direction the three hunters had come from.

"Where are you going?" Nero asked.

"I have to find someone," he replied coolly.

"Credo."

"So you saw him."

Dante frowned at hearing their exchange. "I thought you were trying to leave here?"

"I am physically unable to without him."

Nero's heart sank at that. That had to be the case both ways. He kind of wanted Credo to come back with them. His brother wasn't a bad person, he hadn't deserved to die, but he didn't really want to help Vergil…then again maybe Dante would.

He was broken from his thoughts when Credo walked into view. Nero could swear he was even happier to see him than he had been the first time. The ex-Captain offered him another slight smile, before his expression turned somber and he met Vergil's gaze, the two exchanging a nod of acknowledgement. The blue twin stayed where he was, letting Credo come to him.

Nero moved back to his partner who smiled and put an arm over his shoulders.

"So, what should we do?" the younger hunter asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

He nodded his head towards their brothers. "Do we leave them here, or take them with us?"

The red devil scratched his jaw thoughtfully.

"You can't seriously be considering-" Lady started to hiss, but Dante held up a hand.

"I think maybe we should."

"Really?" Nero asked.

"Vergil seems…well…there's something different about him," he said with a frown, watching as the two linked men talked quietly. Credo explaining something as he gestured with his hands, Vergil nodding before replying in kind.

Dante sighed. "I dunno. What do you guys think?" He knew his judgment was flawed regarding his brother.

"I think it's a bad idea, and I think it's about time we got out of here ourselves," Lady said plainly.

"I agree with Dante though. Something seems…different. I'm just not sure what it is," Trish murmured, tapping her lower lip with one finger.

"But does that mean we should help them?" the human countered.

"I suppose not."

Dante looked at his lover who had been mum on the subject. "Well kid?"

"…I want to help Credo," he said softly. "We don't have to get them out completely, I'm not saying that but...maybe just take them to the hub with us…get them out of this hell."

"I don't see why we can't do that," Trish said and Dante nodded in agreement. Lady sighed, obviously not on board, but she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Fine, whatever gets us out of this place faster. Let's just go."

The red devil smiled before giving a sharp whistle making the two damned souls look over. "We goin' or what?"

Credo quirked an eyebrow, looking to the blue twin. "They could help us get out of here."

Vergil looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing at his companion and nodding. "Alright." It seemed foolish to refuse their cooperation when they had a direct means of getting to the uppermost level.

Nero pulled off Dante's amulet and held it out, Trish did the same, handing it over to the younger male allowing the two pendants to lock together. "Alright, everyone hold onto me," he said, laughing lightly when Dante put an arm around his neck from behind. Trish laid a hand on his right bicep, Vergil put his hand further down on the same arm. Credo and Lady held onto his left arm.

He used his talons to make a cut on his left palm and squeezed it over the Perfect Amulet, his blood splashing onto it. As soon as it did the world around them seemed to smear and blur together, giving an extreme sensation of vertigo, Lady, Credo and Nero closed their eyes against it. After a few minutes it stopped and Nero opened his eyes when his partner ruffled his hair.

They were back at the rocky landscape where they had first appeared. Both of the twins gazed up at the crashing waterfall as though simultaneously remembering something. No one dared ask what it was.

"Do we have to get back up there?" Nero questioned instead.

"Yeah, best to get back to the point you came through," Dante stated.

"Alright, let's get going then." Lady said, shifting Kalina Ann on her shoulder, ready to use it to ascend.

"Wait," Nero murmured, holding a hand up as he looked at his arm that was flickering brightly, almost white. "I wasn't reacting like this before. There's something _big_ here." Or…

"So? All the more reason to get the hell outta here," the woman in white replied.

"The gate stays open at least a few minutes after we deactivate it. If we don't take care of it here it could follow us." Trish commented.

"Likely that was the plan..." Vergil murmured.

"What?" Lady asked sharply. Dante held back a sigh-why didn't he never learn not to trust Vergil? There was always something bigger going on when he was involved.

"You think that's why Lillith wanted us here? She couldn't have predicted all of this…Could she?" Credo asked.

"Lillith? Please tell me she's not involved in this?" the demoness muttered.

"She's the one who woke us," Vergil stated.

"So she expected you two to get out and let out whatever she's cooked up," Dante shrugged. "Well, with all of us here we should be able to nip that in-…kid, are you okay?"

Nero had gone ashen, his eyes wide as he looked around.

"Nero, what's wrong?"

"It's not just one," he whispered. Once he concentrated he could feel large blips of power everywhere. They were all around them. So why couldn't they see them?

Weapons were silently drawn and the four hunters moved close together, Credo and Vergil doing the same.

"Come on out…" Dante murmured.

"Well…this certainly puts a hitch in things," a feminine voice stated. Everyone followed it to a woman. Her pale hair brushed at her shoulders, red eyes taking each of them in. Her long arms were crossed over her chest and a frown sat firmly on her full lips.

"Sorry to ruin your plans, but we aren't taking any hitchhikers with us today," Nero stated.

"Well…you see, that's going to be a problem…for all of us." More women appeared, all around, each of them different from the last, but each possessing that strong energy signal. They couldn't even count all of them. "Oh…and for you. We'll just have to take the means to open the gate ourselves."

"Okay, what's the plan?" Trish murmured under her breath.

"Kill them all?" Nero suggested, putting the perfect amulet around his neck.

"Without them killing us first and taking the amulet? I'm not liking those odds." Lady grumbled.

"We're going to have to open the gate and hold them off until it closes," Dante stated, watching carefully as the females stayed still. It was a bit unsettling that they weren't doing anything.

"Then we have to get up the cliff first, and how are we suppose to hold them off when the gate doesn't close right away?" The blonde asked.

"We'll have to get rid of them as they get through the portal, you got a better idea?" Nero grumbled impatiently, not sure how much longer the demons were going to hang back.

"No. Come on. Lady you first, we'll keep them back as you climb up."

"I'll give you one more chance," said the same woman who had spoken to them the first time. "Open the portal and you all live."

Nero smirked slightly. "Fat chance."

There was a crash and a whirring sound as Lady shot her bayonet into the rock face of the cliff and was pulled up after it, right over the heads of the demons. It was the cue everyone seemed to be waiting for. The women didn't have weapons, but they were strong-deceptively so, and they didn't seem to get injured. A slice didn't bring forth any blood, bullets passed through them and left holes that filled in after a few moments. It was almost like they were made of wax.

Dante, Nero and Trish fought their way to the cliff face and got their backs to the rock. Bullets weren't doing them any good, even headshots didn't seem to make them pause. The boys used their blades, lashing out when they got too close, keeping them back at a decent distance of a few feet. Trish had lightning flying from her fingertips, which seemed to at least stun and paralyze them for a few moments. It also got the ones climbing up the rock away from Lady.

Nero revved Red Queen, flying forward in a flurry of flame, slicing a few of the demons who didn't get out of the way quick enough. The ones too close to the flames shrieked and flinched back, holding their arms up to protect their faces. Their perfect skin charred and crackled almost instantly.

"Don't like that, huh?" he smirked, revving the engine again. The burned demons looked at their marred skin. One of them clenched her fists and the flaky skin thickened into tough black and red scales. Another opened her hands and smoke emanated from her arms as what appeared to be lava wove over her blackened flesh

"What the hell…?" the young half-devil breathed, backing up-holding his bringer up to block a torrent of flame from the second demon who'd just seemed to…mutate in front of his eyes. He quickly backed up away from them, wanting to keep his back up against something.

The women didn't have much interest in Vergil or Credo, allowing them to move freely as they tried to trap the other hunters to the rock cliff. It gave them the perfect chance to interfere and Credo wasn't about to leave his brother out to dry again. He sliced through the neck of one of the demons while her back was turned-all of them facing the cliff. The body collapsed heavily, catching the attention of the others.

"Only one way to ensure they're dead. Remove the head from the shoulders," he stated coolly.

Some of the demons glared and went after him, and he ran, letting them follow, thinning them out to make them easier to kill. Vergil picked up on his plans-divide and conquer-and followed his example, popping himself into their midst with his Dark Slayer move set to slice off the head of another. He disappeared and repeated this procedure a couple more times until he was sure he had their attention before taking off, dragging off a large section of them for himself.

"Well, that's helpful," Trish smirked, looking up as Lady finally reached the top.

"You're up Nero," Dante stated.

"I don't think so. I'm no good up there. Trish, you're next, you can keep giving us cover once you reach the top," the younger half-devil stated. His only ranged attack was Blue Rose and these guys weren't affected much by bullets.

The blonde didn't argue, allowing herself to jump up the cliff face.

* * *

Vergil gracefully kept out of reach of the women, though they appeared to be gaining on him the longer he ran. He reached a rock spire and ran up it, flipping above his opponents and slashing with his sword down one of the women's spines, rending it open as she let out a scream of pain. This one had blood and bone. He was finding some did and some didn't.

The blue devil scoffed. If he had Yamato he'd have simply cut her in half. He paused however when the wound instead of closing opened wider and two large, bony protrusions burst out like they'd been trapped and struck out at the son of Sparda. He quickly leapt back and figured running would be his best option again. What the hell was wrong with these things? They were so different but yet they all seemed to be working towards one cause and they were unpredictable certainly.

Oh well, it wasn't like they needed to kill all of them, they just had to distract and hold them off until they could get the gate open and escape. He turned to run again and pulled up short, ducking to the side as he saw a disembodied head flying in the air. Bat wings extended near the ears and flapped madly to keep it aloft and follow him, a mouth lined with dagger-like teeth gnashing at him. He dodged again as the original group that was chasing him tried to take advantage of his distraction. He brought his blade up, slicing the head in two and it fell lifelessly to the ground again.

He took off to continue his chase with his current opponents so he kept their attention, but he did wonder what would happen to that severed head next. Killing these things didn't seem like an easy task-if it was even possible at all.

* * *

The demons had stopped trying to get closer to the two hunters, not wanting to tangle with Rebellion and Red Queen it seemed. Nero wasn't too sure though, getting suspicious as the demons seemed to be acting strangely as well, lowering their defensive stances, fluttering their lashes and giving smiles.

_ '…These girls aren't even dangerous, what is all the fuss about anyway? We should just take them with us. What was the worst they could do…?' _the younger hunter thought.

Dante noticed the change as well, but instead of dwelling on it, glanced at Nero who had a glazed kind of look in his eyes and was lowering his sword. "Ay! Kid, pay attention!" he barked, making him blink, snapping out of it and looking over at the red devil. "Some kind of succubus blood. Keep your guard up."

The younger hunter nodded, keeping his guard up and his wits about him, not looking at any of them for longer than a moment to keep their spell from gaining a foothold on his mind again.

The demons kept trying, but the hunters resisted and they eventually relented, trying to attack the two of them again. They were getting better at dodging their blades, learning their maneuvers. One of them slid around Red Queen and the demon pressed her body up against Nero, the younger hunter's heart sticking in his throat as her touch seemed to stun him into inaction.

Dante grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her away, using Rebellion to push the throng back again. A grenade flew from above before lightning sparked across the sky and hit it, igniting it instantly and taking out a small cluster of the demons.

"That's our cue. Trish is up. Let's go." Dante stated.

"What about Credo…and Vergil? Shouldn't we help them? They're helping us."

"They are helping us, that's their choice. We need to get out of this spot and I bet you they'll follow."

Nero paused, uncertainty dancing across his face until he was startled back by Dante protecting him from another of the demons. "Okay, you're right, we have to move."

"You go, I'll be right behind you."

Nero nodded once and launched his arm out to catch a hand-hold, pulling himself up enough to juggle some airtime before the Evil Legacy showed him where the next one was so he could grab on.

Dante held the enemies back for a minute with some help from Trish's lightning cover, and Lady's grenades until his partner had made his way partially up the wall. Once he was sure the younger slayer was going to be safe he started to follow, using short jumps and Trickster to ascend.

"Leave those two be! They're just a distraction, we have to get up there!" the demonesses' leader called out to those fighting Vergil and Credo. They immediately turned to return to the rest of the amassed group, despite Credo and Vergil attacking them to try to keep their attention.

"We have to follow…How can we get up the cliff?" the ex-captain asked.

The blue devil let out a sigh and grabbed his wrist dragging him towards the other side of the cliff. "Come on," he barked.

Meanwhile Trish continued zapping the demons following Dante and Nero up the edge. She hit one however and it managed to cling on, prompting her to hit it again and again, until sparks were dancing over her opponent's skin and she held her hand out letting the electricity built up fly out towards Dante. The red devil twisted out of the way just in time, the electricity leaving a scorch mark where he had been a moment before.

"Shit!" the blonde cursed.

"No more lightning! We gotta get outta here fast!" Dante called out.

Nero got to the top, his reach allowed him to move faster than anyone else. He turned around, seeing the demons were starting to get way too close to his mate. One of them snatched his foot, the red devil tricking away. He wasn't too far down, Nero stood at the edge, planting his feet firmly.

"Dante jump!" he shouted, holding his bringer ready.

The older half-devil looked up at him like he was crazy before figuring out what he was getting at. As soon as he did he lunged upwards, making sure that none of his limbs were holding onto the rock. Nero snatched out his ghostly bringer wrapping around Dante's middle and shooting him back towards him. Their bodies collided as Nero pulled a little to hard, knocking them back into the water. They popped back up coughing and sputtering as the girls rushed over and helped them up.

"Come on, hurry! We gotta get the gate open and get through quick!" Trish said, taking the amulet from Nero's neck.

"You guys get to the back and get that going. We'll hold them off," Dante stated, drawing out Rebellion and slashing at one of the demons trying to pull themselves up. She instinctively flinched back from the blade and consequently lost her hold, falling back onto a few of her sisters who tried to catch her only dragging them all down a bit.

Vergil, with Credo in tow, bounced up the other side of the waterfall where there was less action, using his powerful Dark Slayer maneuvers to quickly bring them to the top. Nero heard the resounding splash from their boots and turned towards them. He offered a small smile.

"Thanks for the assist down there."

The ex-Captain nodded but didn't say anything, getting to work with the two hunters to keep the area free of the demoness army.

In the meantime Trish and Lady were working fervently to open the gate.

"Why isn't it working?" the brunette hissed, trying to mask her concern.

"This side the ritual is a little different, just hold on," the blonde answered, starting to intone some words she'd memorized the night before. As she did she pointed to Lady before jerking her thumb at Dante.

Lady nodded in understanding before taking a few steps towards him. "Dante we need you!" she barked at him.

The red devil gave a grin, "As much as I'd love to oblige, I'm taken babes!" he said teasingly with a chuckle. The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'll be right there!"

The half-devil backed off the fight, leaving it to Nero, Vergil and Credo to keep the horde back.

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Need some blood on this," Trish answered, holding out the amulet that was glowing slightly.

"Alright," he said, cutting his hand on Rebellion. "How much longer is this going to take?" he asked as the sanguine dripped on the amulet making the glow intensify.

"Takes a minute or two for the portal to stabilize, once we get it open," she replied, holding the gem towards Lady who pricked her finger on Kalina Ann's bayonet, pressing around the wound until a drop formed and splashed on the surface.

Trish let go of it and closed her blue hues as it started to glow brightly and floated of its own volition in an upright manner.

Credo let out a soft sound of surprise when he heard the sound of splashing to his right. Nero gasped and sprinted to the other side where the women had followed Vergil and Credo trying to out flank the hunters and they weren't doing a bad job. While they weren't terribly strong, they had a strong numerical advantage and it was hard to juggle them. There were also several of them that had adapted some advantages. Like one that had grown bat wings from her back and was flying closer to them. Nero drew Blue Rose and fired, puncturing the thin membrane and sending her spiraling back down before returning to Red Queen to fight those in his immediate area.

"We're not going to be able to hold them off much longer!" Vergil snapped. "We have to pull back!"

"That's what they want, they're trying to box us in," Credo stated.

"We can't defend this whole area," the blue twin argued.

"Vergil's right," Nero said, already drawing back some to keep any of the demons from getting past him.

"The portal's almost stable…" Trish stated, staying close to it while Dante moved to aide the others.

"We still have to make sure those things don't follow us!" he growled.

Nero felt an annoying prod at his psyche, like a child tugging at his coat tails and remembered his double, who could be of some help at the moment holding them off. The reflection appeared and started to fight-that is until Dark was summoned just a moment later. As soon as he appeared Oren turned to run to him, "Dark!"

The shadow smiled as his mate's arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed him, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Good to see you too babe," he grinned.

"Oren!" Nero snarled, annoyed with his reflection's lack of urgency.

Dark released him with a smirk. "To be continued," he teased, flying into battle with relish, cleaving the nearest demon in half from shoulder to hip.

Oren stayed at his mate's side and they fought together, finding their own special rhythm that varied slightly from the way their hosts fought together. Dark didn't hold back at all, cleaving limbs, torsos or anything that was put in front of him. He followed it up by dragging whatever he'd cut away using what darkness lingered in this place and threw it over the edge of the waterfall. Oren hopped around, using the water as a large reflective surface to pop in and out of, getting the upper hand by surprising his foe and attacking.

However, even with six of them focused solely on fighting the demons back, they felt continually crushed in as it seemed there were only more and more enemies-and they were constantly getting stronger.

"The portal is stable-come on!" Trish shouted finally.

Dark and Oren gravitated back towards their masters, but stayed manifested so they could still be of help.

"How are we going to keep them out?" Lady asked looking at the demons who had only redoubled their efforts knowing the gate was now open.

"They're nearly impossible to kill. If they follow through they're there until they're sent back." Vergil stated.

"How do you know?" Credo asked.

"There are still almost as many as when we started," he answered matter-of-factly.

"You guys get through and disconnect the gate. I'll hold them off and come through at the last moment," Dante stated.

"Are you crazy!? You can't hold them off on your own! And if you don't make it through? No. If you're staying so am I," Nero growled.

"Yeah!" Oren chimed in.

"We don't have time to argue-go!"

"You're right-you _don't_-both of you get out of here!" Credo barked, cutting in to take over more of the defensive area.

"Credo," Nero gasped.

"Go," Vergil seconded, standing next to the ex-Captain. There was no point in arguing. Credo was determined to do right by his brother, and the blue twin was completely unable to leave without him. They'd get another chance to leave here. Probably.

Everyone seemed to pause however at his support.

"Verg-"

"Did I stutter? Get out of here!" he repeated, pushing back another demon.

"He's right-go!" Nero said, pushing Dante towards the portal before shoving him through with his demonic arm and a short shout of protest. Dark followed, then Lady.

The younger hunter glanced back at the two who seemed to only be holding on by their fingernails. Vergil seemed to be pulling double duty, keeping them back, but also looking after Credo. It wasn't that Credo was a bad fighter by any means but compared to the rest of them he was pretty well average. Nero let out a growl and clenched his right hand.

Vergil had risked his life to help them. It was his choice-he could have restrained Credo until the women defeated the group of hunters and went through the gate with the demonesses. He could have resisted when Credo said he would stay and fight. He could have sat back and done nothing at all. None of it made sense with Vergil's old behavior. He'd changed.

"Nero?" Trish asked.

"One second," he mumbled. Nero had to do something to help them in return. There was no way he could live with himself if he didn't. He summoned Yamato.

"Nero, what are you doing?" she asked, alarmed.

"Dante entrusted it to me. He trusted I'd know what to do with it. Vergil!"

The blue twin growled and looked back. Nero tossed him the katana, and he caught it out of the air with his left hand, dropping the other weapon. He smirked faintly as he drew the familiar blade.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Trish asked, watching as Vergil's technique solidified into a precise, graceful machine of death.

"No," he replied simply, but he couldn't just leave them high and dry when they were sticking their necks out for them. "You abuse that thing Vergil and you'll be seeing me again real soon! You can count on it!"

The azure twin shrugged him off and the young man sighed- "let's go."

Trish nodded and went through first, Nero on her heels. As they passed through it was dark and then everything had a red sheen to it. Lady saw the two of them come through and pulled the amulets apart, starting to destabilize the gate.

Dante's arms went around his partners as they walked closer. "Hey, what took you two so long? We were starting to get worried!"

"Just a little hitch, it's fine," Nero assured.

"Are they coming?" he asked, nodding at the portal.

"I don't know." He wasn't sure if they'd be able to hold out that long, even with Yamato. "We'll just have to see."

They all stepped back, holding themselves ready in case anything less than friendly came through. The wind whipped past only accentuating the silence. Finally the portal collapsed. The red light dissipated and no one had come through. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife now.

Nero's shoulders unconsciously slumped and a quiet sigh left his lips in disappointment. Dante took notice of the movements, and it snapped him out of his own haze. "Doesn't mean anything," he said cheerfully, ruffling his partner's hair.

He forced a smile. "Yeah. I mean nothing else came through, so they must be alright…"

"Besides…we got what we came for," Trish smiled, giving the red devil a hug from the side, his arm going around her as he gave a soft chuckle.

Nero's smile became genuine and he put his arms around his lover's middle. "Yeah, you're right."

Lady glanced away, standing off aloofly.

"Lady," Dante beckoned and she looked up to see all three of them looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked as if she had no idea what they wanted.

"Get over here!" Nero laughed, holding his arm out to invite her into their group hug.

She rolled her eyes as if put off by the idea but walked over, joining them, Dante's arm going over her shoulders, the younger male's left around her middle.

"We couldn't let you off that easily. You still owe me some money you know?" she smirked and Dante made a face.

"You're never getting out of that Dante," Trish chuckled.

"And we have a lot more adventures to go on. So don't ever think of dying on me again like that," Nero stated.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm stuck with you guys forever."

"And ever," Nero smirked, pecking his cheek.

"And ever," Trish laughed.

"Til debt do us part Dante, you are unequivocally stuck with us," Lady said with a nod.

The red devil smiled slightly finding that it actually didn't sound so bad.

* * *

I wanted to do an epilogue…really I did, but it would probably just take me months more and…I like it better this way. Adventures for these guys are never really 'over' there's literally just no way to wrap up all these loose ends in this challenge. These were meant to be one-shots and even though a lot of them connect there's just no way to clean up all the edges in one neat little bundle. So go ahead and answer them for yourself if you're so inclined :3

Anyway guys, like I said this adventure has been amazing and I can say I did it. I made the 100 theme challenge my bitch XD Anyway. This is it for now. Until next time.

Sayonara!

~Bitbyboth February 15, 2014

100 Theme Challenge: Complete-October 8, 2010-February 15, 2014


End file.
